PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: A PLL Next Generation story (Prequel to my other "Pretty Little Liars Next Generation" story. The Liars recently graduated high school and are ready to start their lives with the ones they love. Spoby, Haleb, Ezria (later on in the story) Emison Jaria Friendship
1. Spencer Hastings to Spencer Cavanaugh

**_Prequel to my first story "PLL Next Generation"._**

 ** _A/N Spencer Hastings is 18 and Toby Cavanaugh is 19. Spoby doesn't have any kids yet but their first pregnancy will be within a few months of their wedding._**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

(End of July - Spencer graduated high school last month)

I was Spencer Hastings. Soon to be Spencer Cavanaugh because I am getting married to Toby in a few days. My parents didn't like the fact that I was engaged right after high school. They basically told me that if I wanted to be engaged to Toby then I had to move out of the Hastings house. I remember the conversation my parents had with me after high school graduation.

* * *

 _Flashback to Spencer's High school graduation - Beginning of June_

 _"Spencer, you are way to young to get married. I really think you should rethink this." My dad said_

 _"I thought you and mom were okay with it?" I asked_

 _"Your mom isn't anymore now that she knows Toby was asking you to marry him and not just move in with him. We both thought Toby was just going to ask you to move in and not get married." My dad said_

 _"We love each other and he is the one for me." I said_

 _"Know that you are engaged you can move out and go live with him." My mom said_

 _"I am planning on moving in with him but I was thinking of waiting a little while." I said_

 _"You are engaged so you either live with him or break off the engagement Spencer." My dad said_

 _I packed a few suitcases and drove my car over to Tobys. I was upset that my parents wanted me to leave but I understood._

 _"I hope you don't mind me moving in sooner then we planned." I said_

 _"Why, What Happened?" Toby asked_

 _"My parents said that if I wanted to stay engaged to you then I had to move out." I said_

 _"Don't worry about it, there is plenty of room here for you." Toby said_

 _"When was the last time you talked to Caleb?" I asked_

 _"Last week, He told me he was coming to visit Hanna and he hoped he could work their relationship out." Toby_

 _"I thought I saw him today at graduation." I said_

 _(At the moment Haleb is friends but they will get back together)_

 _"Hanna and Caleb are meant for each other just like we are. I told Hanna that I was team Haleb as much as I am Team Spoby." I said_

 _"So you are making couple names for us and your other friends relationships." Toby said_

 _"Yes, it is a girl code thing. Once the couple name is made then non of us are allowed to steal their best friends boyfriend." I said_

 _"Now that we are engaged we are no longer boyfriend/girlfriend. Its called Finance when you are engaged." Toby said_

 _"Are you trying to out smart me Toby?" I asked_

 _Then we got all romantic and we took things to the bedroom._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Toby and I were watching video memories of our relationship. Toby used a camera to film moments he would want us to remember. Most of these moments we had to recreate because it wasn't filmed the first time around.

* * *

 _memory of first Spoby kiss_

 _Toby and I spent the night in a hotel together. Nothing happened because we were just friends but our friendship felt so real. The next morning as I was leaving he surprised me with a kiss._

 _"I was not expecting that." I said_

 _"I hope it is not to soon but I really like you." Toby said_

 _memory of Spoby's first I Love You_

 _"Here, This is for you." I said as I gave him the truck keys._

 _"Spencer, you did not have to buy a truck for me." Toby said_

 _"I wanted to." I said_

 _"You have no idea how much I love you right now." Toby said_

 _"I wanted to be the one to say that first." I said and_

 _Then we kissed._

 _"I love you so much right now." I said_

* * *

 _Spoby's prom memory_

 _This year was the year for Toby and I to win prom King/Queen or so I thought. We both won but I quickly found out by Andrew that Toby had technically lost but Hanna, Aria, and Emily changed some of the votes so Toby would win. I was angry at them but Happy that Toby and I won until I found out that rigging the voting was all Tobys idea._

 _"Don't be upset at your friends. I asked them to help me make sure that we both won this year." Toby said_

"Why would you do that?" I asked

 _"I could not watch you dance with Andrew Campbell again." Toby said_

 _"That is not a good enough reason Toby. If you did not want me to dance with him you could have just said something to me." I said_

 _I left prom and went home. Toby called my cell phone but I ignored the call. The next morning we made up with each other._

* * *

 _Spoby graduation proposal memory_

 _Graduation finally arrived because Andrew and I were both tied we both got to be class valedictorian. Andrew and I both gave our valedictorian speeches. Then it was time for former graduates to speak and Toby was one of them. In his speech he called me up to the stage and he proposed to me._

 _"I am not one for making speeches but at the end of this speech I have something to say. First of all I graduated Rosewood high school in last years class. Thanks to the help of my tutor Spencer Hastings. Without her I never would have passed. Currently I am taking some business classes at Rosewood Community College and the same smart girl is helping me along the way. I would like to call Spencer up to the stage now because I have something that I want to say to her." Toby said_

 _I walked up to the stage. I sort of had an idea of what he was going to ask me._

 _"This lovely girl and I have been dating for just over a year and a half now. We love each other so much and I am ready to start my life with her so my question for you is." Toby said_

 _There was a slight pause. By now I knew what he was about to ask me._

" _Spencer Hastings' You are my rock, my one and only, my safe place to land. So will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh?" Toby asked_

 _I was silent for a minute and it was making Toby really nervous._

 _"Spencer, You are not going to reject my proposal are?" Toby asked_

 _"I love you and I really want to marry you but I have to think about how my parents will react." I said_

"Spence, you are 18 meaning you are an adult and this is your decision." Toby said

 _"Yes, one million times yes, I will marry you Toby." I said_

 _end of flashbacks/memories_

* * *

 ** _Day before Spoby's wedding - July 31st_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Tomorrow Spencer and I were getting married. Our rehearsal dinner was tonight. Spencer's parents decided to support us and they are hosting the rehearsal dinner. After the dinner Spencer and Hanna are spending the night in the Hastings barn. I will be sleeping in the loft and after the rehearsal dinner will not see Spencer again until the wedding. Unfortunately Emily and Alison are unable to attend the wedding because they are in London, England, United Kingdom. Emily is swimming in the summer Olympics and Alison is her girlfriend so she went with her to the UK. Thankfully we will be able to Skype Emily and Alison tomorrow so they can see the wedding even without actually being here.

Spencer was with Aria at the hospital because she just had a baby girl on July 25th. Aria's daughter Jayde was born one month early so she was still in the hospital. Unfortunately Jayde was born with a heart defect. Aria only had to stay in the hospital for a little over 24 hours after Jayde was born. It's a complicated story but Aria isn't with Jayde's father and he doesn't even know he has a kid. Aria and Ezra had a hurtful breakup (Ezria will get back together eventually, shortly after he finds out about Jayde) and according to Spencer she hasn't talked to him since. Aria doesn't know this but Ezra owns the brew. Since Spencer and I live above the brew in the loft apartment we have seen Ezra on more then one occasion. As far as we know he is not dating anyone at the moment.

I had to work part of the day at Rosewood Police station part of the day. I'm staring business school in the fall but I am still working so that I have money for bills and so I can occasionally buy gifts for Spencer. My dream is to open a business in construction but it will be a few years before I can do that. My dad owns a construction company so I do help him out when I have time. He pays me for it so I am able to save some more money.

* * *

Spencer texted me saying that her and Aria are on the way. Hanna was already at the Hastings house helping with the setup. Melissa was also helping with the setup.

"Is Spencer here yet?" Melissa asked

"She's on her way. She was with Aria most of the day today." I said

"How's Jayde doing?" Melissa said pretending to care

"You would have to ask Spencer that. I haven't been to the hospital since the day she was born." I said

"You should be happy to know that Wren couldn't make the trip from London since he started a new job at a London hospital and couldn't get the time off." Melissa said

I didn't tell Melissa this but I was happy knowing Wren wasn't here. Wren said some mean things to Spencer at him and Melissa's wedding a few months ago.

* * *

Melissa walked away and I went to go talk to Hanna who was talking with Caleb. I waited until she was done with the conversation before saying anything.

"Are you two back together yet?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes

"Caleb and I decided that because of the distance we are better off as friends. He did promise to come visit me in NYC." Hanna said

"It's not to late to find a school in California." I said

"Travis broke up with me and I made a promise to Caleb that I would date anyone else so Caleb and I are friends with benefits." Hanna said

"Spence and I were once friends with benefits during one of the relationship breaks we had. In a matter of weeks we had gone back to being girlfriend/boyfriend." I said

"That's because you thought you got Spencer pregnant. It was all a lie so Spencer could guilt you into getting back together." Hanna said

"Hanna, what are you talking about and how would you know because Spence told me she didn't tell anyone but me that she thought she was pregnant." I said

"I told Spencer to tell you she was pregnant. You can give me credit for that idea because it was all mine. I plan on doing the same thing with Caleb and I am going to tell him right before I leave for school in NYC." Hanna said

* * *

After that conversation I went to talk to Jason. He was married and his wife was at home raising their two twin girl Coco and Chanel.

"How is life with kids?" I asked

"Tiring but eventually they will be worth it. My girls will be 3 months old tomorrow." Jason said

"Spencer and I can babysit if you ever need us to." I said

* * *

Spencer got here with Aria. Aria looked tired but she was happy to be here. The rehearsal for the wedding started. Aria is our wedding singer and our wedding song is "Can't help Falling in Love". (Ingrid Michaleson version)

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _Shall I stay_  
 _Would it be a sin_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _So take my hand, and take my whole life too_  
 _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows so surely to the sea_  
 _Oh my darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _So won't you please just take my hand, and take my whole life too_  
 _'Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you_  
 _'Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,_  
 _I keep falling in love with you_

Suddenly in the middle of the song Aria stopped singing and went into the Hastings house crying. Spencer and I ran after her.

"Aria, what's going on?" Spencer asked

"It's the song. It reminds me to much of my relationship with Ezra." Aria said

"Aria, we can change songs. I know it's last minute but if you want to sing another song it's fine." I said

"Aria, Toby and I can pick another wedding song. We had a list of several songs before we choose "Can't Help Falling in Love"." Spencer said

"You two don't have to change songs for me." Aria said

"Aria, if you can't sing this song then we don't mind changing songs for tomorrow." I said

"I can call my friend Jena Irene. She can sing this song for you. Jena did an amazing job with Can't Help Falling in Love when she sang it on American Idol. She did win runner up so Jena can sing." Aria said

"Are you sure she would be able to fly from Michigan to Pennsylvania in less then 24 hours.

"Jena wouldn't have to fly because she is actually in Philadelphia this weekend for the american idol tour." Aria said

"Thanks Aria for doing this for Spencer and I." I said

I asked Jason to take Aria to her apartment but knowing Aria she is going to want to go back to the hospital because Aria has hardly left the hospital since Jayde was born.

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _Spoby's wedding day - August 1st_**

It was finally here. My wedding day. Toby and I had only been planing this for 2 months. We never would have been able to plan it all if we didn't have help from my friends and family. Toby and I were getting married in my parents backyard. We were having the reception here as well. Toby and I were also having an after party at the brew for our close friends only. It was a noon wedding so the after party would be around 5 PM or so.

Thankfully all of our wedding guests arrived on time. Aria seemed like she maybe got a little bit of sleep last night but she still looked tired. Toby seemed a little to happy that Wren wasn't in town for the wedding. The wedding ceremony started on time. Caleb is Toby's best man and Hanna is my maid of honer. It's a good thing they were friends with benefits and they still cared about each other so it didn't have to be awkward. We said our vows and now it was time for the I do's.

 _(You might get a flashback to the vows at a later time)_

"Do you Toby Cavanaugh take Spencer Hastings to be your wife?" He asked

"I do" Toby said

"Do you Spencer Hastings take Toby Cavanaugh to be your husband?" He asked

"I do" I said

We did the rings and now it was time to kiss

"Toby you may now kiss the bride." He said

Toby kissed me. It was a romantic kiss. I wanted it to last longer but considering our friends and family were watching us that's all the kissing we would do until later. The wedding reception was nice but I would have rather skipped it for alone time with my husband.

* * *

A few hours later the reception was over. My parents didn't know that Toby and I were having a private party at the Brew. Toby and I invited Aria's friend to the party so she didn't feel left out. We ran into a problem when Aria saw Ezra. Luckily Ezra was talking to a worker so he didn't see Aria.

"Help me." Aria said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You invited Ezra, how could you do this to me?" Aria asked

"Aria, I didn't invite him and neither did Toby." I said

"Then why is Ezra here? You know I have been avoiding him because I don't want him knowing about Jayde and I still have a small pregnancy belly since it has only been a week." Aria said

"Ezra owns the Brew." Toby said

"Since when because when we broke up he was still a teacher at Rosewood high?" Aria said

"Ezra has owned the Brew for almost 6 months now." Toby said

"I can't be here with Ezra in the same building." Aria said

"Toby, would you take Aria upstairs to our loft?" I asked

"Why would I do that?" Toby asked

"Toby, when your wife asks you to do something you do it without asking her questions first." I said

"Only because I love you so much. This is also my party Spence." Toby said

"Maybe then Aria could actually get some decent sleep." I said

Toby took Aria upstairs to the loft and he was back minutes later.

* * *

"Is Aria here?" Ezra asked

"No, she wasn't feeling good so she went home after the wedding." I said

"What's wrong? If you talk to Aria then tell her I hope she feels better." Ezra said

"She will. Aria just has girl things going on right now." Toby said

"Toby seriously, Ezra didn't need to know that." I said

"I feel really bad for how Aria and I ending things and if she's still hurting I want to make her feel better." Ezra said

"Aria, doesn't want to see you. She has been through a lot and you need to respect that." Toby said

"Spencer if you could just talk to Aria and get her to let me explain." Ezra said

"I can try but I don't want you hurting Aria anymore then you already did." I said

"I wanted to give this to you and Toby as a wedding gift." Ezra said

Ezra handed a check to Toby.

"We can't except this." Toby said

"Toby, it's a wedding gift. We can't give it back to him." I said

"I don't need his money." Toby said

"Thanks Ezra. $2,000 is a generous gift. I'm sure Toby is surprised." I said

"Your welcome and don't use it all on a honeymoon." Ezra said

"Toby and I are not even sure if we want to go on a honeymoon. We have been thinking about saving the money up for our future life together." I said

"Spencer just wants to move out of the loft but I'm not ready to let that place go yet." Toby said

* * *

Our night went well except for that conversation with Ezra. After every said there goodbye's Toby and I went upstairs to the lost. Since Aria was asleep in our bed Toby and I slept on the couch. We had a make out session and a little more before we fell asleep Toby and I had a conversation. We stayed as quiet as possible because we didn't want to wake Aria up.

"Are you going to play the wife card all the time?" Toby asked

"No but I can imagine you will play the husband card on me at some point in our marriage." I said

"How does it feel to be Spencer Cavanaugh?" Toby asked

"Not sure since we have barley been married for one day." I said

"Sleep on it and let me know in the morning once you have thought about it." Toby said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _The Next Morning - August 2nd_**

Toby and I woke up cuddled together on the couch. Aria was still asleep so we let her sleep until she woke up on her own.

"How did you sleep?" Toby asked

"Better then I have slept in a long time. You have a comfortable bed by the way. I hope you two didn't mind the couch that much" Aria said

"No, you needed the sleep and the couch was perfectly fine for us." Spencer said

"I actually think I need a break from the hospital for one more day." Aria said

"Well I'm sure you and Spence would love to have a girls day. Aria remember it's Sunday and Spencer's husband also known as me would love to spend the day with her." Toby said

"We won't be gone all day I promise. Aria can go to the Rosewood Community Recreation center and take a Zumba and Yoga class with me. I still have a few more of Emily's classes to be the fill in teacher for." Spencer said

"You girls have fun and Spence I will see you later." Toby said

Aria called Jake to check in with him and tell him her plans for the day. Jake was fine with it because he was going to be at the hospital for part of the day and then he had plans with friends later but Aria would be back at the hospital by then.

Spencer and Aria had fun at the community rec. center for a few hours. Spencer took Aria back to the hospital to be with Jayde before going back to her and Toby's loft to spend the rest of the day with him.

Long chapter but I think it was good enough for a first chapter. This chapter was mostly about Spoby and their wedding. The next chapter will be more about Hanna. Spencer, Toby, and Caleb will help her move to NYC. Hanna will make a new friend named Chelsea and she will have a 3 month old daughter named Kelsey.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews would be great as well.**

 **If you are not a fan of long chapters I would like you to know that most chapters will be shorter.**

 **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a private message.**

 **Happy New Year. (New Year = New Story)**


	2. Welcome to New York

(song for this chapter)

 **"Welcome To New York" by Taylor Swift**

 _Walking through a crowd  
The village is aglow  
Kaleidoscope of loud  
Heartbeats under coats  
Everybody here  
Wanted something more  
Searching for a sound we hadn't  
Heard before  
And it said_  
 _  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York_  
 _  
It's a new soundtrack  
I could dance to this beat, beat  
Forever more  
The lights are so bright  
But they never blind me, me  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York_

 _When we first dropped our bags on  
Apartment floors  
Took our broken hearts  
Put them in a drawer  
Everybody here was someone else  
Before  
And you can want who you want  
Boys and boys and  
Girls and girls_  
 _  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York_  
 _  
It's a new soundtrack  
I could dance to this beat, beat  
Forever more  
The lights are so bright  
But they never blind me, me  
Welcome to New York (New York)  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York_

 _Like any great love it keeps you  
Guessing  
Like any real love  
It's ever changing  
Like any true love_

It drives you crazy  
But you know you wouldn't  
Change anything anything  
Anything

 _Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York_

 _It's a new soundtrack  
I could dance to this beat  
The lights are so bright  
But they never blind me  
Welcome to New York  
New soundtrack  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
The lights are so bright  
But they never blind me  
Welcome to New York  
So bright  
They never blind me  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York_

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Spencer and Toby have been married for a few weeks now. I'm trying my best not to be jealous but it's hard watching them be so in love. Caleb loves me and I love him but our lives on opposite sides of the country. I'm moving to New York City and Caleb went back to California.

I'm only 18 and so are my friends. Aria already has a baby and Spencer is already married. For them it must feel like high school was years ago but for me it feels like the same few months that it has been.

I was in my room packing up some more things when the doorbell rang. I ignored it because I wasn't expecting anyone to come over tonight. My mom was home so I thought she would get it. A few minutes later I heard the doorbell again followed by a knock.

I went downstairs to see who was at the door and I found a note from my mom. Her boyfriend had called her and they were going out on a date. I opened the front door to find Caleb siting on my front porch.

* * *

"Caleb, What are you doing back in Rosewood?" I asked

"I wanted to spend your last few days in Rosewood with you." Caleb said

"Sorry for making you wait outside. If I had known it was you at the door then I would have opened it right away." I said

"I called and texted your cell phone Hanna." Caleb said

"I lost my phone. I had it a few hours ago. I got busy with packing for NYC and I lost it." I said

"Han, let me help you find it. When is the last time you knew for sure you had it?" Caleb asked

"Right before I started putting things in boxes Spencer texted me a picture of her and Toby. Rosewood PD had a summer barbecue with Rosewood FD, Rosewood med, city hall, and court house. Spencer went with Toby because her parents organized the event." I said

"Is it possible that you accidentally put your phone into a box with your things?" Caleb asked

"It's possible. My brain has been elsewhere the last few days." I said

Caleb helped me find my phone. Sure enough I had packed it into a box with my journal.

"How long have you been writing in this journal?" Caleb asked

"Since I graduated from Rosewood High." I said

"Do you mind telling me what's in it?" Caleb asked

"Not now but maybe someday I will tell you." I said

* * *

Caleb handed it back to me. It was a good thing he respected my privacy and didn't read it. I wrote some things about Caleb in my journal. Most of them were good things but some of them where things I didn't want Caleb knowing I thought this way.

"Do you want to go back to putting things in boxes or is there something else you want to do right now?" Caleb asked

"I think packing for NYC can wait. My mom's not home right now so we do have time for something else." I said

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" Caleb asked

"Why not, we are together. I mean unless you met another girl in California." I said

"Hanna, I didn't meet anyone new but I do feel like we are drifting apart." Caleb said

"Don't you get it Caleb the reason we are drifting apart is because you chose to move to California." I Yelled

"When I first left Rosewood for Montecito my mom had cancer. I wanted to be with her for as long as I could." Caleb said

"Caleb, You never told me this why?" I Yelled

"I didn't want you to try and tell me to stay in Rosewood." Caleb said

"If I knew why you left Rosewood I wouldn't have been so upset when you left." I yelled

 _flashback/memory_

 _"Hanna's it's not the end of the world?" Mrs. Marin said_

 _"Yes, it is, He left me mom." I cried_

 _"I'm sure Caleb had a reason to move to California." Mrs. Marin said_

 _"Caleb hasn't called me back and it's been 10 minutes." I cried_

 _"Hanna, get up out of bed and go to school. If Caleb doesn't call you back by the time you get home call him again." Mrs. Marin said_

 _end of flashback/memory_

"My mom's in remission now but I'm still going to stay with her." Caleb said

* * *

Regular sex turned into make up sex after our little fight. Afterwords I didn't want to leave the bed.

"Can you freeze time so we can stay in this moment forever?" I asked

"Han, I know phone and computer things but unfortunately I can't stop or turn back time." Caleb said

"Caleb please tell me you don't think we are still drifting apart." I said

"After that romance no." Caleb said

"We can't exactly afford a NYC apartment but you are welcome to visit my dorm room anytime." I said

"No matter how far apart we are Han, I'm only one call away." Caleb said

"As much as I love you a phone call isn't the same as us actually being together." I said

"Do you want to make dinner together or do you want me to take you out?" Caleb asked

"Can we just stay in this bed for a few more minutes?" I asked

* * *

A few minutes turned into an hour. Caleb and I were about to get out of bed and put our cloths back on when Spencer and Toby walked into my bedroom.

"Are we interrupting something?" Toby asked

"Your interrupting our privacy. How did you even get into the house anyway?" Hanna asked

"You left your front door unlocked." Spencer said

"I called and texted you Hanna to say that Spence and I were on our way over." Toby said

"Caleb and I have been busy so sorry for not checking my phone." I said

"We can see that." Spencer said

"Caleb told me he was going to be in town. I was wondering if you want two wanted to go out on a double date with Spencer and I." Toby said

"Last time we tried the double date thing between us it was a complete mess. We argued about the restaurant, menu, and everything else." I said

"You and Caleb can pick the restaurant this time. Please don't pick the brew because Toby and I eat there enough times." Spencer said

"Well Spence, we do live above the brew because it's convenient." Toby said

"That's not the only reason why I don't want to eat above the brew. I'm tired of Ezra asking us about Aria all the time." Spencer said

"Did you hear Spencer, Aria said the doctors told her that she can bring Jayde home by the end of the month." I said

"Aria told me that this morning. When Aria does get to bring Jayde home you and I are going to throw a welcome home party for Aria and Jayde." Spencer said

"Thanks for informing me but I will be in New York City by then and I don't plan on coming back to Rosewood until Thanksgiving." I said

"They opened up a new burger bar in Rosewood so we could try that or the Italian restaurant in downtown Rosewood." Caleb said

We decided to take a vote

"Italian" Spencer and I both said

"Burger place" Caleb and Toby both said

It was a tie. Caleb and Toby agreed to let the girls win so we ended up going to Luigi's. Rosewood had a nice downtown area with stores, restaurants, and even a historic movie theater.

* * *

 ** _*One week later*_**

I left for NYC today. Caleb was going with me to help me get settled in before he went back to California. Spencer and Toby where also going for a few days to help me move into my dorm room. For them this little vacation to NYC was like their honeymoon because they didn't go on one yet.

Spencer and Toby only stayed for 2 days. Caleb was spending the week with me. My roommate is a sophomore so she doesn't have to be here for Freshman orientation. I haven't met her yet but I know her name is Chelsea. The day Caleb left NYC was sad for me. He promised to call and check in with me as much as he could.

"Hanna, don't cry over this." Caleb said

"I wish you didn't have to leave." I said

"I may be leaving NYC for California but I'm not leaving you Han." Caleb said

"You promise not to forgot about me." I said

"I promise to never forget about you." Caleb said

Caleb and I had out goodbye kiss before he got on a plane in NYC to go back to California.

My dorm room is on the Campus of NYU because I am in the fashion program. I have regular classes at NYU and a few online through a different school in NYC.

* * *

 ** _*One month later - End of September*_**

My roommate is nice to me. She is not my BFF yet like Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison always will be. Chelsea has a 3 month old baby named Kelsey. Kelsey's dad is a senior at NYU and he is around to help out.

"How is the fashion program at NYU?" Chelsea asked

"It's fun but I miss life and my friends back in Rosewood." I said

"Last year I was on the NYU dance team. Then I got pregnant so now I switched from being a dancer to being a choreographer." Chelsea said

"I don't mean to ask you this but is there a chance that you could be pregnant again. I saw you throwing up this morning?" I asked

"It's possible. I'm not sleeping around or anything but I have slept with Kelsey's dad a few times since she was born." Chelsea said

I went with Chelsea to the drugstore and she bought a pregnancy test. We went back to the dorm room so she could take the test. It was positive meaning Chelsea was pregnant again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Chelsea asked

"Sure, If it's ok for us to call each other friends." I said

"Kelsey's dad Jim and I eloped 6 months ago. My mom doesn't know but I feel like I have to tell her." Chelsea said

"It's going to be ok. One of my best friends married her high school sweetheart and she is only 18. They don't have any kids yet but if you love him then it's not that bad." I said

"That's the thing. I agreed to eloping because I was pregnant. My feelings for him went away after I found out he cheated on me." Chelsea said

That night I had a Skype call with Caleb.

"Can I tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you but I have been scared to say the words?" I asked

"Yes, I love you Hanna." Caleb said

"I'm pregnant." I lied

"Han, are you 100 percent sure?" Caleb asked

"I have the pregnancy test if you want to see it." I said

I showed Caleb the test. It wasn't my test but Caleb didn't have to know that.

"Han, I want to believe that you wouldn't lie to me but I talked to Toby and he told me about your plan." Caleb said

I stayed silent because I didn't know what else to say.

"Tell me the truth now Hanna or I'm breaking up with you." Caleb said

"Your right, It's all a lie and I'm sorry." I said

"I'm sorry to but Hanna that lie went way to far. I'm done with us." Caleb said

"Caleb, please don't break up with me." I said

"I need some time to think and then we will talk." Caleb said

"I love you Caleb." I said not realizing he already left the Skype call.

I cried myself to sleep and crying is something that I would be doing a lot now. Everything made me think of Caleb. Chelsea was there for me but she had her own problems to deal with.

* * *

 _ **Haleb broke up but they will be getting back together. Haleb getting back together will also mean a proposal that Hanna can't say no to. I think the next chapter will be about Aria unless someone gives me a better idea. Sorry for not updating this story in the last two weeks.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviews on the chapters of this story would be amazing.**_

 _ **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a private message.**_


	3. Those Three Words (I Love You)

**A/N: Shoutout to fanxxfictionsxx on Wattpad**

 _"Those 3 Words" by Lucy Hale (Road Between - Target Bonus Track)_

 _Two a.m. and the phone starts ringin'_

 _You didn't know you didn't mean to keep me waitin'_  
 _Maybe a little part of me is still tryin' to believe_  
 _You mean it when you say it_  
 _But, let's not complicate it with_

 _Those three words ain't gonna make it right this time_  
 _Those three words won't keep me up another night_  
 _Makin' up is not enough, when you keep makin' up new ways to make it hurt_  
 _You can't fix it with those three words_

 _You pull that line like a parachute_  
 _Like it'll save you from the stupid things you do_  
 _Maybe I was always there to catch you, maybe I would care_  
 _If you cared at all_  
 _I'd be waiting there to fall for_

 _Those three words ain't gonna make it right this time_  
 _Those three words won't keep me up another night_  
 _Makin' up is not enough, when you keep makin' up new ways to make it hurt_  
 _You can't fix it with those three words_

 _Those three words used to be mean everything_  
 _But those three words, now they don't mean anything_

 _Those three words ain't gonna make it right this time_  
 _Those three words won't keep me up another night_  
 _Makin' up is not enough, when you keep makin' up new ways to make it hurt_  
 _You can't fix it with those three words_

 _Those three words ain't gonna make it right this time_  
 _Those three words won't keep me up another night_  
 _Makin' up is not enough, when you keep makin' up new ways to make it hurt_  
 _You can't fix it with those three words_

 _Those three words_  
 _Those three words_

* * *

 ** _Those Three Words - I Love You_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _*Friday October. 30th*_**

I can't even tell you how many times Ezra has called me in the last few months. Doesn't he get that we are over. Yes, I have his daughter but I don't want her getting hurt and she will if Ezra is involved in her life. Jayde is 3 months old now. She's doing well but it still seems like I am at the doctors office with her way to much for checkups.

My mom offered to watch Jayde for the day because she thought I needed a break. Being a mom to Jayde is hard but it's worth it. I love her more then anything. Years ago I never thought I would be a mom at 18 but I am so now I have to live with it.

I was going to see Spencer because we can finally have a girls day. Hanna's in NYC, Emily and Alison are travailing so Spencer and I are the only one's left in Rosewood. I walked up the back steps on knocked on the door to the loft apartment. Toby opened the door.

* * *

"Hi Aria." Toby said

"Hi, Toby is Spencer here?" I asked

"No, she went to NYC for a couple days." Toby said

"Do you know when she is going to be back in Rosewood?" I asked

"Spencer left this morning and said she was only going to see Hanna for the weekend." Toby said

"I was hoping to have a girls day with Spence since my mom is watching Jayde for the day but I guess that will have to be next weekend." I said

"I'm working tomorrow so I have today off if you want to have lunch or go see a movie with me." Toby said

"Lunch sounds great." I said

"How's Jayde?" Toby asked

"Jayde is doing well. She has weekly doctors appointments." I said

"If you ever need me to help with Jayde ask me." Toby said

"Actually Toby, if you don't mind would you babysit for me tomorrow night. It's Halloween and Jason wants to go to the haunted winery in downtown Rosewood with me. Jake's out of town at a Karate competition, I don't trust the mother of Jason's twin girls to watch Jayde, I don't want to ask my mom to watch Jayde again tomorrow since she has her today, my dad is away with Mike for a Lacrosse game and he would say I that I shouldn't put fun before Jayde." I said

"Sure, It's no problem Aria. I get off work at 3 PM tomorrow so anytime after that you can drop Jayde off." Toby said

"Thanks Toby. This is one less thing I have to worry about." I said

"Is something else bothering you?" Toby asked

"I keep getting calls from Ezra. I tired ignoring them but now he calls me at 2 AM. It's like he thinks I'm going to think it's an emergency and answer my phone." I said

"Talk to him Aria, You don't have to tell Ezra about Jayde yet but you can't pretend like he doesn't exist. Rosewood is a small town." Toby said

"I will talk to him but only if your with me." I said

"Are you scared of Ezra?" Toby asked

"Not exactly but I don't want to talk to him alone." I said

"Aria, I think it's better if I sit a few tables away from you in the Brew." Toby said

* * *

Toby and I ate lunch together at the Brew.

"How's married life?" I asked

"It's great so far, Spence and I haven't gotten into any major fights yet." Toby said

"Are you and Spencer doing anything special for your 3 month anniversary?" I asked

"It depends on what time Spencer gets back from NYC on Sunday. I'm not sure if she plans on leaving NYC Sunday morning or not until later in the day." Toby said

"I don't think Spencer would miss your anniversary with her." I said

"Our dating anniversary is a week from today so we might just celebrate our 3 month wedding anniversary then." Toby said

* * *

After we ate lunch we saw Ezra in the Brew. He stayed his distance from me at first then he walked up to me.

"Can we talk?" Ezra asked

"It's not really the best time to talk but I guess we can talk." I said

Toby got up and went to sit at a tables behind the table Ezra and I are at. I felt comfortable talking to Ezra because Toby could step in if he needed to.

"I have been calling you. Are you getting my messages?" Ezra asked

"Yes Ezra, I'm getting your messages but I want you to stop calling me." I said

"Aria, I'm sorry for everything that happened last year. If I could take it all back I would." Ezra said

"It's to late for my forgiveness." I said

"Aria, I love you." Ezra said

"Ezra, you can't fix us with those three words. It used to mean so much to me when you said those three words but now they don't mean anything." I said

"Aria, if we can at least be friends." Ezra said

"I have to think about that. You really hurt me last year Ezra and I still haven't gotten over it." I said

Toby walked back to the table Ezra and I were at.

"I think it's time you leave." Toby said

"I own this place so I'm not going to leave." Ezra said

"Aria, lets go now." Toby said

* * *

I got up and followed Toby back to his loft.

"Spencer never told me everything that went down between you and Ezra last year but I'm sorry." Toby said

"My whole relationship with him was a lie. The book and everything. He knew who I was when we first met. He was involved in the A team. When Ezra got shot I stupidly forgave him because I didn't think he was going to make it out of the hospital alive. I said I wanted to take things slow then a few weeks later he got drunk and I was upset. We fought it out because he lied about not working for A anymore. Ezra and I ended up having sex that night. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I stupidly thought that the baby could fix things. Moments before I told Ezra I was pregnant he told me that we needed to break up." I said

"I'm not proud to say this but I was once involved with the A team. I thought I lost Spencer for good but I was lucky to get her forgiveness." Toby said

"That's the thing, you and Spencer belong together. You two are married and will make amazing kids someday." I said

Toby and I said goodbye to each other. I went back to my apartment to have some alone time. I called my mom to make sure things were going well with Jayde. I ate dinner at my parents house and I even spent the night.

* * *

 ** _*One Day Later - Saturday October. 31st - Halloween*_**

I was with Jayde until 4 PM. I dropped her off at Toby's loft. It was going to be Toby's first time watching Jayde. I went back to my apartment because Jason was picking me up at 5 PM. It wasn't a date or anything but I wanted to look nice.

"You look pretty." Jason said

"Thanks, so do you." I said

Jason showed me a picture of Vanessa holding Coco and Chanel in their matching pumpkin onesies.

"Cute, I didn't buy a Halloween outfit for Jayde but she is wearing a winnie the pooh onesie." I said

"Do you think our kids will be friends one day?" Jason asked

"I bet Coco, Chanel, and Jayde will be best friends someday." I said

* * *

Jason drove to the haunted winery in downtown Rosewood. I was scared almost the entire time. Several years ago Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison and I went to the haunted winery. They made it a lot scarier this year then it was years ago.

Jason drove back to my apartment.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jason asked

"Yes, would it be bad for me to ask you to stay the night? I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight." I asked

"I'm sure Vanessa wouldn't mind." Jason said

"I can't believe you actually married her." I said

"Aria, I owe you the truth. Vanessa and I are not actually married. She lied to her parents because they didn't want me to move in with her unless she was married to me so Vanessa told them we eloped." Jason said

"So is Vanessa like you girlfriend or are you just living together so you can co parent?" I asked

"Vanessa is a girl I had a one night stand with in university. I didn't plan on ending up with twin girls right after I graduated U Penn." Jason said

"Well thanks for being honest." I said

"There's one more thing. I know you have Jake but I love you Aria." Jason said

Two people have now told me they loved me. At least with Jason I enjoy spending time with him. With Ezra, I still love him but I don't want to get hurt again.

"Jason, I think I love you to but I have to think about Jake. He has been great with Jayde. He was there for me when she was first born. Jayde spent her first 6 weeks in the hospital. Jake was at the hospital every single day even though Jayde isn't even biologically his kid." I said

* * *

 _ **Aria is now confused about her feelings. Ezria? Jaria? or Jake/Aria. personally, I am torn between Ezria and Jaria. The student/teacher thing bothers me which is why I ship Jaria over Ezria.**_

 _ **Next Chapter is a Spencer and Toby chapter - Lots of Drama for Spoby.**_

 _ **Spencer pregnancy - A Spoby baby will happen as soon as the next chapter**_

 _ **Spencer questions if she really wants to have the baby. Hanna may help her with something secretly without Toby knowing. I don't plan on Spencer actually going through with it because she will have the baby and Spoby will have their first kid.**_

 _ **Thanksgiving will also be in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviews would be great as well.**_

 _ **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a private message.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well.**_


	4. Are we Ready to be Parents?

**_Mostly a Spoby chapter but other characters including Caleb and Hanna are in this chapter. Also Aria, Emily, Alison, Melissa, Spencer parents, and Toby's dad get a mention._**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

 ** _*November 1st*_**

Moments ago Aria picked up Jayde. I was surprised that she let me watch Jayde all night. The original plan was that I was only going to watch Jayde for a few hours but then late last night Aria texted me saying she would pick up Jayde in the morning. Spencer was coming back to Rosewood tonight. I haven't talk to Spence that much in the last few days. I miss her but I understood that she wanted to be in NYC with Hanna

I was off work today so I had time to relax and catch up on TV shows. Spencer and I love to watch Chicago Med, Chicago Fire, and Chicago PD together. I worked Tuesday and Wednesday night and Spencer decided to watch the shows by herself this week so now was my time to catch up.

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon I Skype Caleb

"Hi Toby" Caleb said

"Hi Caleb" I said

"What's new in Rosewood?" Caleb asked

"Nothing much, Spencer's in NYC for the weekend but she will be back sometime tonight." I said

"So she went to see Hanna." Caleb said

"Yes, but only for the weekend because she has class at Rosewood Community College tomorrow. Is it warm in California?" I asked

"75 so it's warm but not really hot." Caleb said

"Lucky it's only around 50 in Rosewood." I said

"Well at least it's not snowing in Rosewood yet." Caleb said

"We actually had a little bit of snow last night but it melted." I said

"Could you maybe take a small vacation to Montecito over Christmas because I miss hanging out with you?" Caleb asked

"I can try but I'm not sure I can get the vacation time off from Rosewood PD. Maybe you could come to Rosewood Caleb?" I asked

"The thing is I don't actually want to see Hanna right now and if she's in Rosewood for Christmas then I am staying in Montecito." Calebs said

"You can't avoid her forever Caleb." I said

"Hanna lied to me and I'm still not over it." Caleb said

"Spencer's in NYC because you broke Hanna's heart. Hanna thinks you actually broke up with her." I said

"I'm sorry but I need to be in Montecito with my mom right now. I don't have time to deal with Hanna drama when I have a lot going on in my life right now." Caleb said

"I'm not saying you have to go see Hanna but at least call her." I said

"Bye Toby." Caleb said

"Bye Caleb." I said

* * *

Around 6 PM I got a text from Spencer saying she was driving home from NYC and would be home in 2 hours. I decided it was a good time to cook dinner so it would be all done before Spencer got back to the loft. I made Lasagna. Usually Spencer cooked it but I had the recipe so it shouldn't be that hard.

Spencer got home at 8 PM.

"Your're back, I missed you Spence." I said

"I missed you so much Toby." Spencer said

"I made Lasagna for dinner." I said

"I'm starving. All I had today was a breakfast bar, a muffin, and coffee." Spencer said

"Hanna kept you so busy shopping that you couldn't find time to eat a decent meal?" I asked

"No, Hanna and I were at this party Saturday night and Hanna ended up in the hospital with alcohol poising. Hanna drank way to much and then she ended up taking a pill that made her pass out. I called 911 and Hanna was rushed to the hospital. Hanna was in the hospital from just before midnight last night until noon today. On top of all that the NYPD thought I was the reason why she ended up in the hospital." Spencer said

"Were you drinking Spence?" I asked

"No, I had sparking grape juice at this party. Hanna's roommates boyfriend who is over 21 bought the alcohol and he told the cops I bought it. Once Hanna got released NYPD took me to the police station for questioning. I was sitting in a room at the police station for over 3 hours when Hanna finally got the guy to confess. Hanna played the cell phone recording to the cops and got me out of trouble." Spencer said

"You could have called me Spence. I would have been able to get you out of it." I said

"How Toby? You may be a Rosewood Police officer but NYPD is a much bigger police department." Spencer said

"I would have figured it out somehow Spence even if I had to get your parents to help." I said

"How did your weekend go?" Spencer asked

"I saw Aria on Friday. We went to lunch together and I got her to talk to Ezra." I said

"Wow that's impressive. Did she tell him about Jayde?" Spencer asked

"No, Aria didn't want to tell him yet. I watched Jayde from yesterday afternoon until this morning so Aria could have a little break. It made me want to have a baby with you." I said

"Toby, I'm only 18. I would like to be at least 21 before we have a kid together." Spencer said

* * *

Spencer and I finished eating Lasagna and we put the leftovers back into the refrigerator for tomorrow. After dinner we took things to the bedroom. This made up for not up for Spencer and I spending the weekend apart from each other. She missed me and I missed her. We kissed each other. The kisses getting more and more intense and heated each time. Eventually cloths were off and a night of love was just what we needed.

"Spence, next time you go to New York City your're taking me with you." I said

"I wanted you there in NYC Toby but you had to work and I couldn't ask you to loose out on the money when we are trying to save up for our future together." Spencer said

"I see your point plus if I had been with you then tonight wouldn't have been so romantic." I said

"Thanks for dinner. The lasagna was amazing and then everything else tonight was perfect." Spencer said

Spencer and I fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

 ** _Spencer POV_**

 ** _*November 13*_**

I was late. No, Not late for class because I didn't have any Rosewood Community College classes on Fridays but late for my monthly visitor. I was due 10 days ago and I'm not usually more then a day or two late on an occasion. I replayed November 1st in my head. Toby didn't use protection that night but I was on the pill so it wasn't an issue. Was I really pregnant or is this just me stressing out about something that I have nothing to worry about?

* * *

It just so happen that I had a yearly physical scheduled for this afternoon. I wanted to go to the doctor but I was also scared to have my possible pregnancy confirmed. I stopped by the police station to have lunch with Toby. I had to act like everything was normal so Toby didn't think anything was wrong.

"Do you want dinner at home tonight or do you want to go out?" Toby asked

"Home, I think we need to start saving more money. We have gone out 3 times in the last week and we went to the movies last weekend." I said

"Spence, I make good money. One more night out won't hurt my bank account that much." Toby said

"I know but I may actually get into U Penn next year and that is going to cost a lot more then Rosewood Community College." I said

"Fine you win but we are going out on the 25th for a pre Thanksgiving dinner." Toby said

"Sounds great Toby." I said

"Are we are still eating at your parents for Thanksgiving?" Toby asked

"Yes and I talked to Melissa this morning. Her and Wren will be in town for Thanksgiving." I said

"Well that dinner just went from bad to really bad." Toby said

"It can't be that bad. Plus we can leave after dinner and desert if you want." I said

"Spence, What wrong?" Toby asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You seem stressed out about something." Toby said

"I have exams after Thanksgiving and it's stressing me out because this semester of Rosewood Community College decides if I get into U Penn next year." I said

"I'm sure you will do fine Spence." Toby said

"What if I don't? No matter how much I study there is still going to be something on the exams that I don't know." I said

"Spence, I have to go back to work now but I can help you study tonight." Toby said

"Love you Toby." I said

"Love you Spence." Toby said

I left Rosewood PD and drove 15 minutes to my doctors office.

"Any concerns or questions?" She asked

"I'm late and I think I could be pregnant." I said

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" She asked

"Not yet." I said

"Well I can check your blood work and do an ultrasound so you know for sure." She said

* * *

30 minutes later I found out that I was pregnant. I was only 2 weeks along so I had some time to decide what I wanted to do. My doctor gave me some informational papers on my options. I drove back to the loft and called Hanna since Toby wasn't home from work yet. I wanted to tell Aria but she wouldn't agree with my decision.

"Hanna, what I am about to tell you I need to know that you won't tell anyone else." I said

"Are you pregnant?" Hanna asked

"How did you know?" I asked

"Lucy guess." Hanna said

"The thing is I'm not ready to be a mom." I said

"Are you thinking adoption or taking care of the pregnancy? Hanna asked

"I'm considering abortion. My parents already hate the fact that I married Toby at 18. I can't even think about having a baby at 18." I said

"Spence, if you are sure you want this I will back in Rosewood for Thanksgiving so we can go to the free clinic sometime that weekend." Hanna said

"Toby can't know about this so don't tell anybody and that includes Aria, Emily, and Alison." I said

"Don't worry Spence this will be our secret." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _*November 26th*_**

It has been really hard to hide the fact from Toby that I was pregnant for the last two weeks. I was only about a month along so I hadn't started showing yet. I woke up on Thanksgiving morning next to Toby who was still sound asleep and ran to the bathroom. My morning sickness had just started. Now it was going to be harder to hide from him. Hanna and I were planing on taking care of it tomorrow so I only had to hide my pregnancy for one more day. Toby woke up a few minutes later and knocked on the bathroom door. I got sick one more time and then flushed the toilet. _  
_

"Spencer, are you ok?" Toby questioned

"I'll be fine. I think I just ate something bad last night at the restaurant." I said

"I shared the meal with you and I feel fine." Toby said

"Maybe my stomach just can't tolerate the sauce." I said

"I hope you feel better for thanksgiving dinner at your parents house tonight." Toby said

* * *

I took a quick shower and then let Toby use the bathroom. We had a lazy day at our apartment and then went to my parents house for dinner. I was happy to see Melissa but I could tell Toby wasn't happy to see Wren. One day I wanted to own a house this big with Toby. I thought I was going to be ok until I smelled the food that my parents were just about done cooking. Toby and I were siting at the dining room table. My parents were just stating to serve the food. Suddenly I got up and hurried towards the nearest bathroom. I got sick again. Before I left the bathroom I broke down crying. Toby followed knocked on the door moments later.

"Spence can we talk?" Toby asked

"No, now is not a good time." I said

The bathroom door was unlocked so Toby opened it, walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Toby asked

"No." I said

"I just find it really weird that you got sick this morning and you were fine the rest of the day until dinner." Toby said

"Maybe I'm getting the flu or something. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow if I'm not feeling better." I said

"You just went to the doctor two weeks ago and everything was fine unless your not telling me something." Toby said

"Toby, there is nothing you need to know." I said

"Spence, Are you pregnant?" Toby questioned

We were both silent for a moment.

"Please tell me the truth Spencer." Toby said

"Yes." I said

"How long have you known?" Toby asked

"I found out two weeks ago when I went to the doctor. I am almost one month along now." I said

"I'm not mad but when did you plan on telling me?" Toby asked

"Soon, I haven't told anyone yet except Hanna. I don't want my parents finding out tonight." I said

"I wish I would have been the first one to know especially since this involves both of us." Toby said

"Can we talk about this later when were alone." I said

"Yes, I understand now is not the right time to talk about this." Toby said

* * *

Toby and I went back into the living room. Toby told my parents that I wasn't feeling well and we were going to go home. They gave us some food to reheat later. That night we were getting ready for bed and I could tell that Toby really wanted to talk. I was having second thoughts about what I was going to do tomorrow.

"Do you think we will be good parents?" I asked

"I think it will be hard work but I think we can be the best parents in the entire town of Rosewood." Toby said

"I just don't think I'm ready to be a mom yet." I said

"I know were young but we have 8 more months to prepare for this child." Toby said

"I love you." I said

"I love you to Spence, more then anything." Toby said

* * *

 ***November 27***

The next morning Toby went to work and Hanna picked me up to go to the free clinic. I figured I would just tell Toby that I had a miscarriage. Hanna and I were siting in the waiting room.

"I can't do this anymore." I suddenly said

"Spencer, what made you change your mind, Just an hour ago you still wanted this." Hanna asked

"I can't do this to Toby. It isn't fair to him." I said

"Does he even know about this?" Hanna asked

"He found out last night." I said

"Then why isn't he here with you right now?" Hanna asked

"Toby only knows about the pregnancy. He doesn't know that I wanted an abortion." I said

"He can't force you to have this baby if you don't want it." Hanna said

"Toby was really happy last night. He already started writing down baby names. He took it so much better then I thought he would." I said

* * *

Hanna took me back to the loft and stayed with me until Toby got home from work. Toby and I decided that we wanted to tell my sister, my parents and his dad together. So we arranged a Thanksgiving redo on Saturday night at my parents house. We told them that we also invited Tobys dad because it didn't seem right to leave him out. I was feeling a lot better about the pregnancy and surprisingly I was not feeling any nausea at our redo dinner. Toby and I told my sister, my parents and his dad. They all seemed happy but they had there worries that Toby and were going to ruin our futures by having a kid so young. I was the first one out of my friends to get married but I was not the first one to have a baby because Aria already had one.

* * *

 ** _Should Toby find out about Spencer's almost abortion?_**

 ** _If Toby does: How should he find out? 1. Toby finds out from A. 2. Spencer tells Toby herself. 3. Toby finds out from Hanna. 4. Hanna tells Aria, Emily, or Alison and they tell Toby._**

 ** _If Toby does: How should he react? 1. Angry at Spencer for not telling him. 2. Angry at first but then apologize almost right away. 3. Angry at Spencer but thankful that she didn't go threw with it. 4. Mad and Disappointed but not Angry at Spencer._**

 ** _As far as the babies gender and name I am following my other PLL Next Generation story so Spoby baby #1 is a girl and her name is Rochelle. I may add in a few surprise pregnancy's into this story so if you wanted to write names in the review you can._**

 ** _Next Chapter is December and it will be a Christmas chapter. Since I don't have it planned out yet I'm not exactly sure what characters will be used._**

 ** _Toby will go to California to visit with Caleb._**

 ** _Spencer will stay in Rosewood and surprise Toby later in California._**

 ** _Hanna will be back in Rosewood for the chapter. She will spend some time with her mom and Aria._**

 ** _Emily and Alison will be back in Rosewood for the holidays and will be spending time with their own parents._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	5. I'm sorry - Christmas New Years

**_Spoby drama in this chapter. For this story Yvonne is a Rosewood Police Officer in her young 20's. She won't be around much but she will cause some drama for Spoby. Spoby will be fine in the end. The Valentines chapter will be romantic and special for Spoby._**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*December 22nd*_**

Toby and I where going to Montecito, California tomorrow to visit with Caleb over the Christmas and New Years holidays. Toby was working today at Rosewood PD and then he was off until January 3rd. I finished my 1st semester at Rosewood Community College. I did surprisingly well on my finals.

I am now almost 8 weeks pregnant. I had my 8 week check up on the doctors yesterday. It was a week early because we won't be back in Rosewood until January 3rd. My due date is August 7th so I still have long way to go. So far everything was going well with the pregnancy. Toby couldn't go with me to the doctors yesterday because of work but he promised me he would be at the next appointment.

I went outside to get some fresh air and I checked the mailbox. Mostly junk mail but I did notice a few bills. One is our monthly gas and electric bill and the other one is Toby's credit card statement. I walked back inside and up the stairs to the loft. I opened the bills including Toby's credit card bill. He charged our airplane tickets but I didn't exactly realize how expensive they were until now. 2 round trip airplane tickets from Philadelphia international airport to Santa Barbra airport was almost $1,000. On top of that Toby and I were staying at Montecito inn at $135 a night for 11 nights is almost $1,500. Toby and I are supposed to be saving money and right now we are spending his monthly income on one vacation to California.

* * *

A short time later Toby got home from work. I was busy packing and I didn't even realize it was time for Toby to get home.

"Remind me again why we left the packing to the last minute?" I asked

"Spence, you were busy with school and I was busy with work." Toby said

"Toby, Caleb said we could stay at his mom's house. This way we could save some money this month." I said

"I already booked the hotel room so everything is all set up. I thought with the hotel we would be able to enjoy the vacation more." Toby said

"Can we really afford the hotel Toby? We are going to have to move into a bigger apartment before the baby is born. Babies cost lots of money and if you don't believe me then ask Aria." I said

"Spencer, between January and August we can save up money for the baby. I'm getting paid for my 2 weeks off from Rosewood PD." Toby said

"My parents may be rich but at least they told me how to budget money." I said

"Spence, I know you didn't want this baby to begin with." Toby said

"Toby, I am happy to have a baby with you." I said

"Then why did Hanna take you to the free clinic last month?" Toby asked

"How did you find out about that? Did Hanna tell you?" I asked

"Hanna didn't have to tell me because A beat her to it." Toby yelled

Toby showed me the message on his phone. It was sent from a blocked number yesterday morning.

 ** _"It looks like your wife didn't want the baby even after you found out - A"_**

 ** _The message also had a picture attachment of Hanna and I at the free clinic._**

"Toby, I had a plan to take care of things before you found out about the pregnancy. Once you found out I realized I couldn't do that to you." I said

"You wanting the abortion in the first place makes me think you don't love me." Toby yelled

"Toby, that's crazy. I have always loved you." I yelled

"You don't act like it anymore Spence. You are always concerned about how I am spending my money." Toby yelled

"I wouldn't have to be worried if you didn't spend $1,000 on plane tickets plus $1,500 for the hotel. Toby, you may make $30,000 a year but you said yourself you didn't want be a cop forever." I yelled

"Wait a minute Spencer, how did you know how much money I spent on the plane tickets?" Toby yelled

"Your credit card bill was in the mail today and I opened it." I said

"Spencer those plane tickets are first class so I got a good deal. Next time please don't open my mail." Toby said

"It's not like you haven't opened my mail before." I said

"Spence, I didn't open your credit card bill. I opened a Christmas card from your parents that had both of our names on it." Toby said

* * *

We left our fight at that. Toby and I ate dinner not talking to each other. Toby didn't even want me sleeping in the bedroom.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight." Toby said

"No you should sleep on the couch. Don't forget I'm the pregnant one." I yelled

"Spencer, you can have the bed then." Toby yelled

We didn't even say goodnight to each other. It took some time before I was relaxed enough to fall asleep. I had no alarm set so I slept later then I usually do. I woke up the next morning and looked at the alarm clock. It was 9 AM and our flight was supposed to be at 10 AM. I got up and walked out of the bedroom to look for Toby. I didn't see him on the couch. I found a note in the kitchen saying that he left for the airport and he didn't want me to follow him. Toby also said that we needed some time apart.

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I landed in Santa Barbra, California. Caleb picked me up from the airport.

"Where is Spencer?" Caleb asked

"Spencer isn't coming. We got into a really big fight last night and I left without her this morning." I said

"Since Spencer isn't here do you mind if I share the hotel room with you?" Caleb asked

"It's not a problem at all." I said

"Thanks, I need some space from my family right now." Caleb said

We got to the hotel room and I could tell something was wrong.

"How is your mother?" I asked

"Health wise she is fine." Caleb said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"My mom is still in remission but there are a few things you don't know about." Caleb said

"Caleb, What's going on?" I asked

"My step dad is in jail and once the trial is over he is going to have to spend years in prison." Caleb said

"What did your step dad do?" I asked

"The Saturday before Thanksgiving my younger half brothers, their dad, and I went to a Hockey game. My step dad was drinking. After the game he was clearly drunk. I tried to get the car keys from him but he wouldn't give them to me. We were driving home from the game. He was speeding on the freeway and then he ended running off the road to avoid hitting a dear." Caleb said

"Caleb, why didn't you tell me this?" I asked

"I spent the last month grieving. Cody is fine but James didn't make it." Caleb said

"Caleb, I had no idea any of this happened." I said

"I haven't been able to talk to anyone. Hanna thinks I hate her but I have been dealing with so much that I haven't been able to tell her what's going on." Caleb said

"You are not alone Caleb. You have me." I said

"Are you and Spencer ok in your marriage?" Caleb asked

"I really don't know. Spencer is almost 2 months pregnant." I said

"So let me guess, Spencer is happy about the pregnancy and you are not so happy?" Caleb asked

"Actually it's the other way around. Hanna took Spencer to the free womans clinic and if I hadn't found out about the pregnancy the night before Spencer would have gone through with an abortion." I said

"Instead of fighting with Spencer you should be thankful she didn't go through with it." Caleb said

"I'm not going to take marriage advise from someone who can't even handle his own relationship." I said

"Hanna and I are headed in different directions right now." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _*A few days later*_**

Christmas with Caleb and his family was fun. Caleb smiled but I could tell he was thinking about his younger brother. Spencer has been calling me but I haven't been answering her calls. Caleb got a phone call. After the phone call he told me he had to leave and would be back soon. Caleb returned an hour later with Spencer.

"You can't be here right now?" I said

"I needed to see you. Maybe if you would have answered your phone then you would have known I bought another plane ticket to fly to California. I called you when I landed but you didn't answer so I called Caleb to pick me up at the airport." Spencer said

"Spence, I'm not starting another fight right now but I'm still angry at you." I said

"What am I supposed to do. Don't forget, I'm pregnant with your baby." Spencer said

"I know that Spence but we have 7 months to figure out if we are still going to be married when the baby is born." I said

"Wait so now you want a divorce?" Spencer asked

"I don't know but I feel like you think we got married to young." I said

"So if we split up can we at least still live together?" Spencer asked

"I think it's better if you move out. I still want to be in our babies life but we can work that out at a later time." I said

"Where I am supposed to live Toby?" Spencer asked

"The barn guest house at your parents house." I said

"Toby is that really necessary?" Spencer asked

"Until we can work things out this is the way things need to be." I said

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Toby walked out of the hotel room. Spencer started crying and I felt bad for her.

"Everything is going to be fine Spence. Toby will forgive you. All he wants is time and space." I said

"Tell me you think he's overreacting?" Spencer asked

"Remember when we were in high school Toby used to run from everything that he didn't want to face. I'm sure this is all he is doing this time." I said

"So he's pulling a Toby." Spencer said

"Yes, I'm sure it's just old habits Spence."I said

"What if something happened at Rosewood PD? There is one female officer in her young 20's. Her name is Yvonne and I met her went time when I went to see Toby at work. What if Toby cheated on me and he doesn't want to admit it so he's taking the easy way out?" Spencer asked

"I don't think Toby would do that to you and if he did then Toby would be honest with you." I said

I took Spencer back to my mom's house. I told Spencer what was going on in my life.

"Does Hanna know?" Spencer asked

"No, I haven't told her. I talked to Hanna once a few days ago and she seemed happy so I decided not to tell her." I said

"Hanna wasn't happy the last time I saw her. I was in NYC on Halloween. We went to this party and things got out of control." Spencer said

"Hanna got drunk?" I asked

"Hanna got so drunk that she ended up in the hospital for 12 hours." Spencer said

"I still love Hanna." I said

"Then get back together with her Caleb." Spencer said

"I really love Hanna but right now I need to be with my mom in California. A long distance relationship is not going to be easy. Hanna and I have a better chance at a future together if we stay friends for now." I said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Spencer stayed at Caleb's moms house with Caleb while Toby stayed at the hotel. The house had plenty of bedrooms so Spencer got her own bedroom. Caleb went to the hotel to see Toby a few times while Spencer was at the house. After the new year Spencer and Toby went home. They sat next to each other on the plane but didn't really talk to each other besides Toby asking Spencer once how she was feeling. The flight was making her have nausea. Spencer knew every couple fought and they would forgive each other at some point. Spencer hopped that it was before the baby was born.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is January. Spoby will be thinking about a divorce and working out a plan for when the baby is born._**

 ** _A Spoby divorce will be talked about but I have plans for Spoby and they will be close to signing the papers but not actually go through with it._**

 ** _This is a drama story so things like divorce and cheating will be mentioned._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Voting and Commenting would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	6. Life is What it is

**_Characters for this chapter are - Spencer, Jason Melissa, and Toby_**

 ** _Read, Vote, and Comment_**

 ** _Life Is What It Is_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*January 5th*_**

I moved into my parents guest house barn. I am still hopping this is only temporary. Toby won't even talk to me and I don't know what I am going to do. I'm a mess and I can't have coffee to magically fix things since I'm 2 months pregnant. Luckily, I have 7 more months before I become a single parent if Toby and I can't work things out. I hear a knock on the door and I open it thinking it might be Toby.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Vanessa and I lost one of the twins stuffed animals and we thought it might be here." Jason said

"Why would it be here?" I asked

"Last week when Rosewood had that snow and Ice storm we lost power and your parents have a generator. Your parents let us stay here because a power outage wasn't going to be fun with 2 6 month old babies. Our dad owed me a favor anyway. I have a key but I wanted to knock on the door since I noticed your SUV in the driveway." Jason said

"I was in California last week but Ali called and told me a tree fell down at your parents house. I also talked to Hanna and NYC got the same snow storm Rosewood did." I said

"Ali's staying with Emily because the tree did some damage to Ali's bedroom. The storm also did damage to Aria's apartment building. She called me and said the deck got to much snow on it and started to collapse." Jason said

"Thankfully everyone is safe." I said

"Are you and Toby living here now?" Jason asked

"No, Just me. Toby and I are going through a rough patch right now." I said

"I have some time if you want me to take you out for coffee." Jason said

"Jason, I can't drink coffee right now." I said

"Who are you and what have you done with Spencer Hastings?" Jason asked

"I am Spencer Hastings and I can't have coffee because I'm 2 months pregnant." I said

"Wow, I didn't know." Jason said

"I thought Melissa would have told you." I said

"How does Toby feel about your pregnancy?" Jason asked

"Toby was happy until he found out that I almost had an abortion. Now Toby is convinsed that I don't love him anymore." I said

"Spence, I can talk to him for you." Jason said

"I already tried talking to Toby and it didn't work." I said

Jason found the stuffed animal he was looking for.

"Thank god I found this because another night with out it would have been a nightmare for the girls." Jason said

* * *

Just as Jason was getting ready to leave Melissa showed up at the barn. It was a sibling reunion since the three siblings hadn't been together in 5 months.

"This isn't London Melissa." I said

"Wren's at a medical conference in Germany and my in laws were driving me crazy so I decided to come back to Rosewood to visit with my family." Melissa said

"At least you have in laws that actually want to talk to you. I haven't spoken to Toby's dad since Thanksgiving weekend." I said

"Wren's parents are usually great but they are pushing us to try for a baby." Melissa said

"Didn't you tell me Wren's parents are a few years older then our parents? Maybe they just really want a grandchild before they get to old to do activities with him or her." I said

"Wren's parents are a few years older then our parents but his brother's wife is 7 months pregnant and they are expecting their baby boy in March." Melissa said

"I'm going to leave now so you two can talk and catch up." Jason said before saying goodbye to Melissa and I.

"Does Jason know you are pregnant?" Melissa asked after Jason left.

"I told Jason after he asked me out for coffee and I had to turn him down." I said

"I can only imagine how hard this no coffee thing is for you Spence." Melissa said

"It's not that hard when you are avoiding the brew because Toby doesn't want to see you." I said

"What is going on between you and Toby?" Melissa asked

"This pregnancy is making things complicated for us." I said

"You are lucky Spencer. I had some tests done and I am going to need fertility treatments if Wren and I want to try to get pregnant." Melissa said

"If you and Wren want to adopt this baby when he or she is born go right ahead." I said

"That would be an amazing sisterly thing to do Spence but I wouldn't want to adopt your baby if Toby wasn't ok with it." Melissa said

"Toby won't have a problem with it because he doesn't want this baby in the first place. Toby actually told me I should get an abortion because we are to young for kids." I lied

"Did Toby actually say that to you?" Melissa asked

"Yes but don't talk to him about it because I'm sure Toby will deny it." I lied

"I'm sorry Spencer but just so you know Wren and I have gotten in our fair share of fights in the last year." Melissa said

"Are you going to stay in the barn or the house while you are in Rosewood?" I asked

"I can stay wherever your want me to stay." Melissa said

* * *

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

I suspected Spencer was lying so I wanted to talk to Toby for myself. I went into the Brew, got myself a coffee, and walked up the stairs to the loft. I knocked on the door to the loft. A few minutes later Toby opened the door.

"Melissa, if Spencer sent you here to talk to me then you need to leave now." Toby said

"No actually she told me not to talk to you but I have to ask you something to see if Spencer is telling the truth or not." I said

I walked into the loft and we sat on the couch.

"Spencer told me you were the one that didn't want the baby and I get the feeling that it's the other way around." I said

"Spencer is lying to you Melissa. She almost had an abortion without telling me." Toby said

"That's exactly what I thought. I suppose this means you wouldn't be ok with Wren and I adopting the baby." I said

"No, I won't even consider it unless you and Wren were willing to move back to Rosewood or somewhere near Rosewood." Toby said

"I just thought I would ask you Toby before Spencer made the choice without telling you." I said

Toby and I talked for a few more minutes before I left.

* * *

 ** _*Few weeks later - January 24th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Today is Sunday so I don't have a shift at Rosewood PD today. I wanted to talk to Spencer so I left the loft and drove to the Hastings guest house barn. Spencer's SUV was in the driveway so I knew she was home. I rang the doorbell and Spencer answered a minute later.

"So you finally decided you wanted to see me Toby." Spencer said

"Yes, we really need to talk." I said

"About the baby or about us?" Spencer asked

"Both." I said

I walked into the barn. I had been here before so I didn't need a tour. We sat on the couch in the living room. We both sat silent watching the fireplace for a few moments.

"I talked with a Lawyer and she said that it's better to end our marriage now if we want a better chance of getting back together in the future." I said

"You made this decision without me Toby." Spencer said

"Spence, I promise you that I will still be in the baby's life as much as you want me to. I just don't see us living together anytime soon." I said

I showed Spencer the papers I had written up.

"I am not signing these today." Spencer said

"I only want you to read them over and then next month we can sign them together." I said

Spencer started crying and I didn't know what to say or do so I quickly changed the subject.

"How is the pregnancy so far?" I asked

"I had an appointment on Friday and so far so good. I'm 12 weeks along and everything looks great so far. My doctor gave me a due date of August 7th." Spencer said

"Do you know the gender yet?" I asked

"My next appointment is in 3 weeks and that's when we find out if it's a boy or girl." Spencer said

"Do you want me at your next appointment so we can find out the gender together?" I asked

"Toby, considering we are close to a divorce I don't think that's the best idea but if you want to be there I wouldn't mind the extra support." Spencer said

"Spence, It may be hard to believe but I still care about you and our baby." I said

"You may say that Toby but you are not showing it." Spencer said

"I was thinking and for the first year or two, he or she can stay with you. I will come over every Sunday to visit and I can bring you whatever you need for the baby anytime." I said

"I like that plan but I was hopping to work things out before he or she is born." Spencer said

"Our marriage isn't going to work out in the long run if we stay together now." I said

"How do we know that Toby? I love you and you love me so how hard is it to stay together?" Spencer asked

"I'm focused on my job and you are focused on the pregnancy. I need your life to be as stress free as possible so nothing happens to the baby." I said

"Being apart from you is what's making me stressed out Toby." Spencer said

"We can still see each other but we need to keep it on the friendly level for now." I said

"Is it because of that Yvonne girl you work with?" Spencer asked

"No, I work with her but that's all." I said

"Are you sure nothing happened between you and her that you don't want to tell me about?" Spencer asked

"Spence, nothing happened. We work together and we did have coffee and lunch break together a few times but nothing happened." I said

"I believe you for now but I better not find out you kissed her or anything like that." Spencer said

"Spencer, I'm you the truth. I talked with your parents and even they agree spending time apart is the best for us right now." I said

"My parents told you that because they never liked you in the first place Toby." Spencer said

"That may be true but they are married adults who almost got a divorce not to long ago. Your mom and dad both agreed that is was their time apart that brought them back together." I said

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is February. Spoby will be about to sign the divorce papers when the love between them starts to come back. Also Spencer finds out the gender and Toby finds out in the next chapter as well._**

 ** _A Spoby divorce will be talked about but I have plans for Spoby and they will be close to signing the papers but not actually go through with it._**

 ** _What do you think stops Spencer from signing the divorce papers?_**

 ** _Will Spoby have a romantic kiss?_**

 ** _Spoby girl or Spoby boy? I already know so I will tell you if you guessed right._**

 ** _This is a drama story so things like divorce and cheating will be mentioned._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Voting and Commenting would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	7. Valentines Day

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _Characters in this chapter: Spencer, Toby, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings_**

 ** _Valentines Day - A Special One to Remember Forever_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*Friday February 12th*_**

Today is the day where I will find out if baby Cavanaugh is a girl or a boy. I'm at the doctors office for my 15 week ultrasound. I texted Toby and told him when my appointment was just in case he wanted to show up. Toby's responded with "I'm working but I can try to switch my schedule around." Toby didn't show up and I was a little upset but today is supposed to be a good day.

"Just you?" My doctor asked

"Yes, everyone else was busy." I said

"How about Toby? last time you were here you told me you two were having problems." My doctor said

"Toby and I are still having relationship issues." I said

"You seem like you would be able to handle single parenting." My doctor said

"Toby promised me he would still be around for our kid. I wouldn't really be parenting alone. I'm currently staying in my parents guest house so I will have my parents close by." I said

"It's good that you have support especially at 18." My doctor said

"One of my best friends has a daughter named Jayde. She is 6.5 months old. I have been helping her out so I can get used to being a mom." I said

I was in the middle of the ultrasound and I thought something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked

"'Everything is fine. Now the important question is do you want to find out what you are having?" My doctor asked

"Yes, I have been wanting to know since New Years." I said

"It's a girl." My doctor said

I was crying happy tears and I didn't know what to say.

"Just think of all the mom - daughter tea parties and fashion shows you can have." My doctor said

"I'm going to raise her to be the best she can possibly be." I said

I got copies of the ultrasound from my doctor. I wasn't planning to tell Toby about this baby being a girl just yet.

* * *

A few hours later I had dinner with my parents.

"Any news about the baby Spencer?" My mom asked

"I may know the gender but I'm not telling anyone today because I want to keep people guessing for a few more days." I said

"I think it's boy." My dad said

"I think it's a girl." My mom said

" One of you is right but it doesn't really matter. I am happy with the answer." I said

"Your mom and I are leaving in the morning and we will be back Monday morning." My dad said

"A business trip on the weekend?" I asked

"It's valentines day weekend Spencer so your dad and I are going on a little romantic getaway to the lake house." My mom said

"Mom, please don't end up pregnant because you don't want your grandchild older then it's aunt or uncle." I said

"Your mom and I will be careful Spencer." My dad said

"You don't exactly have the best track record for being careful. Dad, don't forget about Jason." I said

"Spencer, your dad learned from his mistake, It was a long time ago and we have both moved on from it." My mom said

"If Jason never happened then you or Melissa wouldn't have a brother so in a way I'm happy how things turned out." My dad said

* * *

 ** _*Two Days Later - Sunday February 14th*_**

I was spending most of valentines day alone. I was at Aria's apartment earlier. Jayde is the cutest baby and sometimes I feel like I'm her second mom.

I was alone on Valentines day when I should be with Toby. Toby wanted to meet a week ago so we could sign the divorce papers but I told him I wasn't ready yet. I was in the middle of cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. It was lasagna so it was safe in the oven for a few minutes while I went to see who was at the door.

"Toby, I wasn't expecting you." I said

"I would have been here earlier but I was with my dad. Him and Jenna's mom might be separating. I wanted to be there for him today because it's Valentines day." Toby said

I let Toby walk into the guest house. I knew what he wanted but I didn't want to sign the papers yet.

"I know this is probably the worst possible day for this but we really should sign the papers." Toby said

"I'm not ready to sign them." I said

"I suppose that's why you keep canceling on me. We have arranged to meet 3 times already and you either cancel or don't show up." Toby said

"I think signing those divorce papers is going to be a huge mistake." I said

"It's life Spence, sometimes we can't always have a picture perfect one." Toby said

The lasagna was done so I took it out of the oven.

"Do you want dinner because I made lasagna and it turned out really good?" I asked

"If you promise to sign the papers for me then I guess dinner together can't hurt." Toby said

"I promise I will sign them this time." I said

We ate dinner in almost complete silence.

"Toby is this what you really want?" I asked

"Yes, I'm sorry but this is how it has to be." Toby said

"It doesn't have to be this way. We don't have to raise our kid separately." I said

"Spence, us being apart is for the best. I want you to be happy but staying together is only causing more stress." Toby said

"Toby, I will sign the divorce papers if you promise me that you won't meet a new girl and go out with her unless we are both sure that we want don't want to get back together." I said

"I promise, anything for you Spence." Toby said

Toby signed the divorce papers and now it was my turn. I help the pen in my hand for a minute before I started to sign the papers. I signed Spencer but then stopped halfway through Hastings. I dropped the pen before putting my hand on my stomach.

"What's wrong Spence? Is it the baby?" Toby asked

I was crying and Toby couldn't tell if I was happy or said

"She just kicked for the first time." I said

"She as in "It's a girl"?" Toby asked

"Yes, I just found out on Friday that we are having a girl." I said

"Spencer that's amazing." Toby said

"I'm sorry." I said

"For what Spence? I would have been happy no matter if it was a boy or a girl." Toby asked

"I should have told you first. I wanted to tell you first but I told Aria this morning." I said

"No, I'm sorry for not being at the doctors appointment with you on Friday. I shouldn't have put work before our baby." Toby said

"I didn't mind going alone but I was hoping that you would have shown up." I said

Suddenly things changed and our faces were closer together. Less then a minute later we kissed. It wasn't a quick kiss either. It was a romantic one. The one you realize that just maybe things are going to get better. Within minutes the kiss got more heated. Toby and I ended up on the couch in a full on make out session. Toby took things nice and slow because I was pregnant.

* * *

 ** _*The next morning*_**

I woke up when I felt Toby get up off the couch and swear not so quietly to himself.

"Toby, why did you just sat dammit?" I asked

"I'ts 730 AM Spencer on Monday. I'm 30 minutes late for work." Toby said

"Wait Toby before you leave can we talk about us first?" I asked

"I guess since I'm already late it doesn't matter. I would still have to go back to the loft and change in my uniform anyway." Toby said

"About last night. Does it mean we are staying together?" I asked

"Spence, I never stopped loving you." Toby said

"I never stopped loving you Toby." I said

"I was wrong about the divorce because we don't need one anymore." Toby said

"What are we supposed to do? You signed the divorce papers and I signed most of my name on the same divorce papers." I asked

"We need to rip those up and throw them into the fireplace before anyone else like your parents see the papers." Toby said

That is what we did before Toby left for work. Toby and I ripped up the papers together and threw them into the fireplace to burn. I will always remember this valentines day because it brought special and romantic memories into my heart.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is March. This chapter will be about Melissa and Wren. The chapter will be set in London and you will find out what is going on in their lifes/marriage._**

 ** _What do you want to see happen with Melissa and Wren in the next chapter?_**

 ** _Drama?_**

 ** _Romance?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Voting and Commenting would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	8. Melissa and Wren's One Year Anniversary

**_Melissa and Wren's new house in London. Wren's parents live in a house in the same subdivision and it's almost identical to this house because all the houses in the sub look similar._**

 ** _Links to the house description, also the house layout for both the 1st and 2nd floor._**

 ** _._**

 ** _house-plans/epl/catalog/product/quickview/product/23804/categoryid/580/referrer/pdp/expand/1/_**

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

 ** _*Tuesday March 1st*_**

Wren and I are packing up because by the end of the month we will be moving out of his parents house and into a house of our own. It was a close move because we were only moving a few blocks from Wren's parents. When we move we will be living across the street from Wren's older brother George and his wife Jill. Jill is 8 months pregnant and their baby boy is due the end of March.

Wren has another medical conference this month but this time it is in Dublin, Ireland. I am going with him this time. Our first anniversary is in a few weeks so the the vacation in Ireland and the new house will be an anniversary present for both of us.

"Don't you get tired of these medical conferences? You have been working at London community hospital since the end of last summer and you have already been to 3." I asked

"If anything it's nice to get a break from the hospital setting. It's not all boring doctor talk because they also tell us if there is any new treatment options or trial drugs. A lot of the conference is training." Wren said

"I get that but shouldn't you be treating patients in the hospital?" I asked

"Not all doctors go. They never send more then 3 doctors from the same hospital to make sure the hospital is still well staffed." Wren said

"Is your brother going to the Ireland conference?" I asked

"Not this time, He could have gone but he wants to stay in London just in case the baby decides to come a little early." Wren said

"I can't believe your parents are actually happy about us moving into our own house." I said

"Think about it Mel, More privacy equals a more likely chance from them to have another grand kid." Wren said

"I wish they would stop pushing us to have a kid. We have been married for a year. Your brother and Jill were married for 3 years before they even started trying to have a kid." I said

"I will talk to them for you, I promise Melissa." Wren said

"I want kids but I don't want to feel pressured into having one." I said

"I understand that. With my job, your job, and the dog, I'm not so sure a adding a baby to the family is the best idea right now." Wren said

Wren and I adopted a dog last summer. Her name is Mocha and she is a Border Collie/Labrador Retriever mix. she was a 2 month old puppy when we adopted her 8 months ago so now Mocha is 10 months old.

"Mocha is like our first kid even though she is a dog." I said

"My parents will still get to take care of Mocha sometimes like when we are on vacation." Wren said

* * *

 ***Thursday March 17th***

Wren and I have been in Ireland since the 4th. We go back home to London tomorrow. Overall it was a decent vacation. The doctors conference was over last night. They had a really nice dinner. I was able to be at the dinner but that was really all of the doctors conference I was at.

I spent most of the day today not feeling well. I feel bad because today was one of the few days that Wren and I could spend together.

"I'm sorry." I said

"There is no need to be sorry for being sick. I'm sure it's just food poising and it will be gone within a day or two." Wren said

"I don't need you to be all doctor Kingston on me." I said

"Calm down Melissa. I don't need you to be all moody tomorrow when we are the plane." Wren said

"Can you just give me some time to rest? It would be better if you went to the fitness center for an hour or 2 so I can rest." I said

"Fine but i'm taking my cell phone so call me if you need anything." Wren said

* * *

I waited a few minutes after Wren left the hotel room. I wanted him to leave so I could go to the drug store next door to the hotel. Fresh air was probably good for me anyway. I'm a few days late and I think I might be pregnant. I didn't want to tell Wren because he would tell me to wait until we got back to London to take the pregnancy test.

15 minutes later I was back into the hotel room. I went into the bathroom to take the test and 3 minutes later the test was negative. I took the other 2 pregnancy tests I had bought and they were still negative. I stayed in the bathroom crying. I wanted to be pregnant so I didn't have to be jelous of my sister anymore.

Wren walked back into the hotel room 2 hours after he left. He found me in the bathroom.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Wren asked

"I thought for sure I was pregnant but all 3 tests are negative." I said

"Are you sure you read the pregnancy test right?" Wren asked

I showed all 3 pregnancy tests to Wren.

"I'm sorry Mel, you know it will happen for us eventually." Wren said

"Spencer wanted to give her baby to us but Toby wouldn't let her" I said

"So this is all because your sister's pregnant and you want the baby more?" Wren asked

"I don't know if it's that or jealousy because she got pregnant without even trying." I said

"It will happen for us Mel. The less you worry about when you will get pregnant the faster you will actually be pregnant." Wren said

"What if I can't have kids or something is wrong with me and it's making it hard for me to get pregnant?" I asked

"Mel, I'm sure you can have kids and if for some reason it isn't going to happen then we can always adopt." Wren said

"You would consider adoption for me?" I asked

"Of course, I would do anything for you Mel." Wren said

"That's why I love you Wren." I said

"I love you and I brought dinner back if you are up to eating it. I thought since we were in Ireland and it's Saint Patricks day we could celebrate it." Wren said

"You don't celebrate Saint Patricks day." I said

"I know but I don't know the next time we will be in Ireland so I thought we can pretend to be Irish for the night." Wren said

Wren and I ate dinner. We had traditional Irish Corned Beef brisket that Wren got from the hotel restaurant.

* * *

 ** _*Friday March 25*_**

Wren and I have been back in London for a week. Wren and I were celebrating our one year anniversary tonight with dinner and a movie date. A few days ago I went to my doctor and started fertility treatments so hopefully within the next 6 months I will get pregnant. This week we moved into the new house. Jill was due to have her baby any day now. Wren and I were excited to have our first nephew. It was 4 PM and we were getting ready to leave for dinner. The movie is at 7 PM and we are going to dinner at 5 PM because we wanted to make sure we had enough time.

"Melissa, we need to change our plans." Wren said

"Wait did Jill go into labor?" I asked

"No, I have to go to work now." Wren said

"You can't do that Wren. You promised me you would take the day off for our anniversary." Melissa yelled

"Listen Mel, I did take the day off but there has been an emergency and they need me at the hospital ASAP." Wren said

"A true emergency Wren, How can I know that your not lying to me?" I yelled

"Yes, a true emergency. There was a multi car crash and it also included a school bus. They need more doctors at the hospital to deal with all the injuries." Wren said

"Just go since your job is more important then me anyway." I yelled

"Melissa, I didn't mean to start a fight. I love you and I will be back home as soon as I can." Wren said

Wren left with out getting a goodbye or an I love you back. I understand that emergencies happen but of all days it had to be today. I took Mocha for a walk before going back to the house to eat dinner alone.

* * *

I decided to Skype call Spencer. It was earlier in the day back in Rosewood so she might still be at Rosewood community college but it was worth a try.

"Hi Melissa." Spencer said

"Hi Spencer, Is this a good time to talk or do you have community college?" I asked

"I'm done with school for the day. I only have morning classes on Friday." Spencer said

"Are you back in the loft?" I asked

"When's the last time we talked because I have a lot to fill you in on?" Spencer asked

"The last time we talked was before Valentines day." I said

"Since then Toby and I got back together as you can see because I'm in the loft right now. Baby Cavanaugh is growing inside of me everyday and she kicked for the first time on Valentines day." Spencer said

"Have you and Toby picked out a name yet for my niece?" I asked

"Toby and I have a list and we are crossing them off one by one. The name I really like is Rochelle." Spencer said

"La Rochelle." I said

"What?" Spencer asked confused

"Remember that vacation to France we took together when I was 18. It was the first trip we went on without mom and dad. Jason even went with us against dad's wishes because we had just found out that he was our half brother." I said

"Now I remember, La Rochelle was the city we stayed in and we went to the Aquarium." Spencer said

"That was a fun vacation. Jason, you, and I should go on another vacation someday." I said

"Happy anniversary to you and Wren." Spencer said

"It's not exactly happy because Wren is working and we had a fight today." I said

"I'm sorry but I can tell you the make up is way better then the actual fight itself." Spencer said

* * *

 ** _*2 days later - Sunday March 27th*_**

Wren and I have been sleeping in the same bed but we haven't kissed for the last 2 days. I decided I want to forgive him because I really want this fight to be over. I was going to surprise him with a romantic dinner when he got home from running errands. I just finished cooking the dinner and as soon as I put the food into the refrigerator to reheat later I got a call from Jill.

"I need you to take me to the hospital now. My water just broke. George is working and Wren didn't answer his cell phone." Jill said

"Don't panic, I will be at your house in a few minutes and we will get you to the hospital." I said

I hung up my cell phone and I texted Wren to meet me at the hospital because Jill's going into labor. I quickly feed Mocha and gave her some clean water. I was at Jill's house less then 5 minutes later. We got to the hospital soon after that. Jill was given a room a few minutes later. I found George to tell him Jill was about to have the baby. Wren arrived at the hospital a short time after that and my in laws were at the hospital within the next hour.

Hours later at 1027 PM Liam was born. He was healthy and weighed 7 pounds, 2 ounces.

"Our first nephew." Wren said as I was holding Liam.

"I love you so much and I'm so sorry about our fight." I said

"I love you Mel and I promise I will try not to put my job over our marriage." Wren said

I handed Liam back to Jill so Wren and I could kiss. Wren and I stayed until midnight and then we went home. Spencer was 100 percent right about the make up being so much better then the fight.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Will Melissa be able to get pregnant?_**

 ** _Will Wren/Melissa adopt a baby?_**

 ** _Next chapter is April. Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison will all go to NYC to have a spring vacation with Hanna. I think all 5 girls will go to a concert together. Some of the girls may drink (Not Spencer because she is pregnant) and friendships may be tested._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Voting and Commenting would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	9. Girls Weekend

**_Characters for this chapter: Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Alison. Toby and Aria's mom are in the chapter. Jason and Ezra are both mentioned._**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*Friday April 15th*_**

I was doing some last minute packing for my weekend in NYC with the girls. I was picking Aria, Emily, and Alison up in soon so we can all go to NYC in my SUV. Hanna is finishing up her first year at NYU and today is her last exam. Hanna will be coming back home to Rosewood with us on Monday.

"Spence, are you sure that you don't want me going with you?" Toby asked

"I promise you the two of us will go on a trip to NYC some other time." I said

"You're 5 and a half months pregnant Spence and I don't want anything to happen to the baby." Toby said

"I know you want to be protective over me and the baby but this is supposed to be girls weekend." I said

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Just because are are away from me Spence that doesn't mean you can drink coffee." Toby said

"I know that but I'm used to not being able to drink coffee by now." I said

"I want to be the first person you call if you need anything." Toby said

"If you were to go to NYC with me would you be able to go without sex for the entire weekend?" I asked

"Spence, I went without sex for 2 months when our marriage was close to ending." Toby said

"I'm serious Toby, this time you would be around me and we just can't do anything when my friends are in the same room." I said

"Do you not trust me around your friends because we can get our own hotel room?" Toby asked

"Look Toby as much as I would love to have you in NYC with me I don't think you should go this time." I said

Toby and I kissed. His hands went under my shirt.

"Toby as much as I would love to have sex right now, I have to go pick up the girls in an hour." I said

"If I'm not going to see you for a few days I want to spend every last minute with you until you leave." Toby said

"Fine but we have to be quick." I said

* * *

An little over an hour later I was picking up Aria first because she was the closest to the loft, then Emily and Alison.

"How Toby?" Emily asked

"Toby's great. He's busy being officer Cavanaugh and we are looking for a bigger place to live." I said

"How would you like to live in apartment complex I live in?" Aria asked

"Toby checked online and they have no open apartments." I said

"The people that live across the hall from me just got evicted last night. It's a 3 bedroom so it's even bigger then the apartment I live in." Aria said

"I will talk to Toby about it next week." I said

"Wouldn't it be fun if Alison and I could live in that apartment building as well?" Emily asked

"Yes, and then all we need is for Hanna to move back to Rosewood for more then just the new months she doesn't have NYU." Aria said

"We need to find a way to get Hanna and Caleb back together or I don't think Hanna will ever want to move back to Rosewood." Alison said

"Hanna will come back to Rosewood if she wants to and I don't think she needs Caleb for that." I said

"Don't you want Hanna and Caleb back together?" Emily asked.

"I do but we can't force them and relationships are complicated enough." I said

"The reason Hanna doesn't want to move back to Rosewood is because it hurts her to see you and Toby so happy." Alison said

"How do you know that? Toby and I are not always happy. Remember Ali, we almost got divorced 2 months ago." I said

"Hanna told me herself." Alison said

"Thank god you and Toby stayed married." Emily said

"Can we talk about anything but Toby?" I asked

"I get it Spence, You and Toby got busy before you picked us up. You don't want to talk about him right now because all you can think about is what happened this morning." Alison said

"That may have happened but Toby and I are married and it's really none of your business." I said

"Now I can see how you got pregnant so fast." Alison said

"Ali, leave Spencer alone. If Spencer wants to talk about Toby then she will." Emily said

"How's Jayde?" I asked

"Jayde's great, she is growing more every day. I dropped her off at my mom's this morning." Aria said

"Is Jake out of town again?" Alison asked

"He has karate competitions almost every weekend and most of the time they are in Harrisburg because that's where he trains. I don't exactly trust Jake to take care of Jayde anyway." Aria said

"Why is that?" Emily asked

"We have been fighting lately which is bad because it was his apartment first. You are lucky Spence because Toby is going be an amazing father." Aria said

After a 2 hour drive we arrived in NYC.

* * *

 ** _*Late Friday Night*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

We agreed to only get one hotel room because the rooms in NYC are way more expensive then Rosewood. It was a suite so we had the space. We split the cost 5 way but each of us still paid $200 and that didn't even include all of our meals. Emily and Alison were sleeping on the pull out couch, Spencer got her own bed, Hanna and I shared the other bed.

I was the only one still awake. I tried to sleep but I was worried about Jayde because we haven't been this far apart before. I fell asleep just after midnight. 2 hours later my cell phone rang. It was my mom and my first thought was something is wrong with Jayde. I had to talk quietly so I didn't wake up my friends.

"Aria, I'm so glad you answered your phone." My mom said

"What's going on with Jayde?" I asked

"Jayde's heart monitor went off a few hours ago. I took her to Rosewood hospital and everything is fine now." My mom said

"A few hours ago and you are just calling me now mom." I said

"I didn't want to worry you Aria however I do want to know why Toby is listed as the 2nd emergency contact for Jayde?" My mom asked

"It's a long story and I really don't feel like telling you everything right now." I said

"Unless Toby is Jayde's father I don't see why he needs to be on the emergency contact list." My mom said

"Toby is not Jayde's father but I trust him more then I trust Jake." I said

"Aria, you know I love you and Jayde but if you are lying to me about something I want to know." My mom said

"Biologically Jake isn't Jayde's father." I said

"So then why are you with him and not Jason?" My mom asked

"Jason isn't Jayde's bio dad either." I said

"Then who is and don't say Toby because you just told me he wasn't?" My mom asked

"I think you can figure it out by now." I said

"Ezra, does he even know?" My mom asked

"No, so please if you see Ezra around town don't say anything to him." I said

"I won't tell him but Aria you really need to tell him about Jayde just in case something happens." My mom said

"Mom, I thought you said Jayde was going to be fine?" I asked

"This time Jayde is fine but she's only 9 months old." My mom said

"Should I come back to Rosewood or can you handle Jayde until Monday?" I asked

"I can handle her but if you really want to go home wait until daylight." My mom said

"One more thing, please don't tell dad the truth about who Jayde's bio dad is." I said

"Aria, I know you don't want to hear this but your dad is going to find out eventually and sooner is better then later." My mom said

* * *

I hung up the phone from my mom and wanted to cry. I didn't want to wake anybody up but Spencer ended up waking up to use the bathroom.

"Aria, are you crying?" Spencer asked

"My mom called and she had to take Jayde to the hospital because she had a low heart beat." I said

"I'm so sorry and if you need me to drive you back to Rosewood I would be happy to." Spencer said

"Thanks but I think I am going to stay in NYC. Spence, There is something you should know." I said

Spencer and I walked over towards the bathroom so we could talk without waking Hanna, Emily, and Alison up.

"2 months ago I put Toby as Jayde's second emergency contact." I said

"I thought you had your mom and Jason on that list?" Spencer asked

"I did but I had to take Jason's name off because Jake and I were fighting about it." I said

"Why Toby and not me?" Spencer asked

"It's a long story." I said before explaining it to Spencer.

* * *

 _flashback/memory - February 13th_

 _"Jake I have to go get something really quick so I need you to watch Jayde while I'm gone." I said_

 _"Aria, you shouldn't be going out, it's snowing and it's getting worse by the minute." Jake said_

 _"I know but I really need to get something from the store like now." I said_

 _"If you tell me what it is I can go get it for you." Jake said_

 _"It's personal so I need to get it myself." I said and then left_

 _An hour later I came back from the drug store. I bought one thing and I had to make sure Jake didn't see what it was. If he knew I bought a pregnancy test and we haven't had sex he would know I cheated on him. I would have to wait until after Jake fell asleep to take the test._

 _"Why is Jason on this emergency contact list for Jayde and not me?" Jake asked_

 _"I put Jason on that list for a reason." I said_

 _"Is that reason because you love him and not me Aria?" Jake Yelled_

 _"No Jake that's not why but I can't have you on the list when you are out of town almost every single weekend." I Yelled_

 _"What if I told you I am willing to do less karate so I can be in Rosewood more often?" Jake asked_

 _"I'm still not taking Jason off the list and putting you on." I Yelled_

 _"I don't want you seeing Jason anymore." Jake yelled_

 _"You can't do that to me, Jason is my friend." I yelled_

 _The yelling continued. Jayde started crying but both of us were to busy fighting to see what she needed. Then there is a loud knock at the door and Jake went to answer the door. Jake and I don't usually fight like that but when we do it's never usually that bad. I see Toby walking into the apartment in his Rosewood PD uniform._

 _"Rosewood PD got a call from a concerned neighbor who said she heard yelling, the baby crying, and something breaking." Toby said_

 _"Aria and I have it under control." Jake said and then he stormed out of the apartment_

 _"I can't leave here until I know for sure it was just a fight." Toby said_

 _"What do you mean?" I asked_

 _"Aria, has Jake hurt you in any way." Toby asked_

 _"Other then yelling at me no so you can leave now Toby." I said_

 _"I don't think you should stay here tonight." Toby said_

 _"Where else am I supposed to go?" I asked_

 _"Pack an overnight bag for both you and Jayde. You can stay at the loft and when I'm off shift I will check up on you." Toby said_

 _I did what Toby wanted me to do. Once I got to Toby's loft and Jayde had gone back to taking a nap I decided it was time for me to take the pregnancy test. After taking the test I waited three minutes before looking. It was negative so I was happy because the thought of another baby right now was making me unhappy. Toby came back to the loft a few hours later._

 _"Thanks for what you did today Toby." I said_

 _"Do you want to talk about the fight you had earlier with Jake?" Toby asked_

 _"Jake's upset because I have Jason on Jayde's emergency contact list and not him." I said_

 _"Is that all?" Toby asked_

 _"There's more that Jake doesn't know." I said_

 _"How bad is it?" Toby asked_

 _"I thought I was pregnant again but the test was negative. If I was pregnant it would have been Jason's baby because of something that happened on New Years Eve" I said_

 _"I actually think you and Jason make a better couple then you and Jake." Toby said_

 _"I know but it's complicated. Jason and I haven't really talked since then. Jake was visiting his parents for New Years. I wanted to go with him but Jake said no. They new nothing about Jayde so we would of had to explain a lot to them. Jason and I were just watching a new years eve special together at the apartment and we were drinking. When the clock changed to midnight he kissed me and then it just sort of happened." I said_

 _"You should talk to Jason and see what he feels about what happened on New Years Eve." Toby said_

 _"Toby, would you mind if I switch Jason's name with yours on the emergency contact list?" I asked_

 _"If that's what you want to do then I am fine with it." Toby said_

 _End of flashback/memory_

* * *

"Aria, Thanks for telling me because Toby hasn't said a word to me." Spencer said

"I trust Toby, I also trust Jason but Toby has been really helpful." I said

* * *

 ** _*Saturday April 16th*_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Tonight the girls and I went to a Justin Timberlake concert in Madison Square Gardens. We all had fun. I was the designated driver which was fine because I couldn't drink anyway. It's the middle of the night now. I just woke up because it is thunder storming outside and the baby decided she wanted to keep me awake by kicking. I called Toby because I wanted to hear his voice right now.

"Spence, what's going on?" Toby asked

"It's thunder storming and I can't sleep." I said

"Is the baby alright Spence?" Toby asked

"She is kicking in my belly right now but yes the baby is fine." I said

"Maybe she is afraid of thunderstorms." Toby said

"I think she is going to be a soccer player with all this kicking around in the belly." I said

"Spence, I think she is more likely to be a field hockey player like you." Toby said

"I played soccer before field hockey. Melissa used to play soccer as well." I said

"Can you put your phone up to the baby?" Toby asked

Toby talked to her for a few minutes and it actually helped because she stopped kicking.

"I love you Toby and thanks for helping me." I said

"I love you Spence and I miss you." Toby said

* * *

After the phone conversation with Toby I went back to sleep for a few more hours. The girls and I spent Sunday at the mall. I bought some more maternity cloths and also the cutest baby girl cloths for baby Cavanaugh.

This weekend in NYC was really fine but now I am glad to be home in Rosewood again. I missed Toby and he missed me just as much.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is May. Spencer and Toby may be moving in the next chapter. Coco and Chanel DiLaurentis will be one year old so a birthday party for Jason's girls._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviews would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	10. New Apartment for Spoby

**_Characters for this chapter: Spencer, Toby, and Aria. The POV will switch between Spencer, Toby, and Aria._**

 ** _Spencer and Toby now have a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment with a small balcony._**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*Sunday May 1st - Moving Day*_**

Toby and I were packing up the last of the boxes and putting them into my SUV so we can take them to our new 3 bedroom apartment. Toby made sure I didn't carry any of the boxes because I'm 6 months pregnant but I did get to walk with him from the loft to the SUV. I didn't know what we were going to do with the extra space since we technically only needed 2 bedrooms. One bedroom is for us, the 2nd bedroom will be a nursery for baby Cavanaugh, and the 3rd bedroom will be a guest room in case one of our friends needed to spend the night.

"Is that all?" I asked

"I think so but let me double check." Toby said

Toby and I went back up to the loft for one final time.

"Are you crying Spence?" Toby asked

"Happy tears, We created baby Cavanaugh in this loft. We had our fights in this loft as well and believe it out not I'm going to miss this place." I said

"Spence, As much as I didn't want to leave the loft it was time for us to get a bigger apartment." Toby said

We walked into the Brew and returned the loft key to Ezra. After returning the key Toby drove his truck and I drove my SUV to the new apartment. The new apartment was less then 15 minutes away and we were still in Rosewood.

It took us almost as long to take all the boxes out of my SUV and bring them into the apartment as it did when we were putting the boxes in the SUV.

"I'm going to the grocery store if you want to come with me." Toby said

"I think I will stay here, take a nap and maybe do a little unpacking." I said

"Love you Spence, text me if you need anything." Toby said

"I love you Toby" I said

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

I left for the grocery store. I was in the middle of shopping when I happened to run into Aria and Jayde.

"Jayde's grown since the last time I saw her." I said

"Jayde is 9 months old Toby so she is growing and she crawls really fast." Aria said

"Has Jayde started talking yet?" I asked

"A little but so far she hasn't been able to say a full word." Aria said

"I'm sure she will soon and I bet Jayde's first word is going to be mommy." I said

"Is Spencer here with you?" Aria asked

"Not this time. We just moved into the new apartment this morning and the pregnancy is making her extra tired." I said

"Toby, I understand if when your baby girl is born that you won't be around as much for Jayde." Aria said

"Aria, I still want to be in Jayde's life so anytime you need a few hours or even a night off call me and if I'm available I can watch Jayde." I said

"Are you sure Spence won't mind?" Aria asked

"I'm sure Spence won't mind. Can you and Spencer go baby shopping sometime this week so I can work on the nursery. My dad actually offered to help me with it." I said

"Does Wednesday work with your schedule?" Aria asked

"I'm actually scheduled to have a vacation day on Wednesday. Spencer has a doctors appointment in the morning." I said

"I'll call Spencer tonight to ask her about Wednesday." Aria said

After grocery shopping I went back to the apartment. Spencer was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her so I put the groceries away and made dinner before she woke up.

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _*Friday May 6th*_**

A few days ago I went baby shopping with Spencer. I even bought a few new outfits for Jayde. Spencer texted me pictures this morning of the completed nursery. Toby got it all done in 2 days with his dad's help.

I just got back with Jayde from the library. They have a baby class on Friday mornings and Jayde gets to interact with other little ones. I'm the only teenage mom in the class but the other moms are really nice. I had a great morning so far but what I didn't know was that my day was about to get really bad.

"How could you do this to me?" Jake asked

"Do what?" I asked

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about because I saw the text on your phone." Jake Yelled

I hadn't seen the text because I mistakenly forgot to take my phone this morning.

"If you don't tell him you leave me no choice but to do it for you - A"

Attached was a picture of Jason and I from New Years Eve and even worse a video.

"Jake, I can explain that." I said

"I don't see how because it's clearly you and Jason having sex." Jake yelled

"It was a one time thing Jake. I wouldn't be surprised if you did something with another girl because I know all those weekends in Harrisburg are not just for karate." I said

"Aria you know my parents live in Harrisburg and don't accuse me of cheating when you're the guilty one." Jake yelled.

"If you are really seeing your parents then can you at least tell them about Jayde?" I asked

"Jayde isn't my kid so my parents don't need to know about her." Jake yelled

"Jayde isn't Toby or Jason's kid either but they care about her way more then you ever will." I yelled

Jake acted like he was leaving the apartment so I followed him into the hallway. I wasn't thinking that once I walked out he was going to walk back into the apartment and slam the door. This can't be happening right now. I'm outside the apartment and Jayde's inside. I knocked on the door really hard and yelled for Jake to open it. After a few minutes I realized he wasn't going to open the door. I didn't know what else to do but to knock on Spencer and Toby's door for help.

* * *

"Aria, are you ok?" Spencer asked

"No I'm not ok. Jake has Jayde and I'm worried for her safety." I said

"Are you saying he kidnapped her because I can call Toby and he will get Jayde back for you?" Spencer asked

"Jake found out that I slept with Jason. We got in a fight and I got locked out of the apartment with Jayde inside. I need your help to get her back." I said

"Does Jake have a gun because if that's the case then I need to call Toby before we do anything? You understand that I can't put my unborn babies life at risk to help you." Spencer asked

"I don't think so but Toby has a gun and you are living with him." I said

"Toby keeps his gun locked up when he's not working and I trust him far more then I trust Jake." Spencer said

"I need my baby back now." I said

* * *

Spencer and I went back into the hallway and across the hall to Jake's apartment. Spencer picked the lock because that's one thing I can't do. We had gotten as far as opening the door to Jaydes room before we got caught.

"What the he- are you two doing?" Jake asked

"I want Jayde and since you wouldn't let me in I had no other choice." I said

"Well you can't have her." Jake said

"Aria can take Jayde if she wants. If you don't let her I have no choice but to call Toby and have you arrested for kidnapping." Spencer said

"I could call 911 right now and have both of you arrested for breaking and entering." Jake said

"Jake, you wouldn't do that." I said

"Watch me." Jake said

"Why can't you just let Aria have her daughter back. I will even pay to get the broken lock fixed." Spencer said

It was to late because Jake was already on the phone with 911.

"The police are on there way." Jake said

Spencer and I would only get out of this if Toby was the responding officer to Jakes call. We didn't luck out because the police officer wasn't Toby.

"You can't arrest me for trying to get my daughter back from someone who isn't even her father." I said

"I'm pregnant and my husband is a Rosewood PD officer so you can't arrest me either." Spencer said

The cop didn't listen to us. It wasn't fun sitting in the back of the police car in handcuffs. The officer didn't even seem to care that I am pregnant.

* * *

 _Toby's POV_

I called and texted Spencer on my lunch break and she didn't respond yet. I thought she might be sleeping but as time passed I got more and more worried when I still hadn't heard back from her. Walking through the police station I wasn't prepared to see what I saw. Spencer and Aria were siting in a holding cell waiting to get booked into jail. I used the key to open the door and told the girls to follow me. I took them into an empty room.

"I don't want to know what you two did right now but I will need to know later. Right now, I need to get both of you out of here." I said

I handed Spencer the keys to my truck.

"I need you and Aria to get in the truck and drive a few blocks towards home. I will met you in a few minutes." I said

I made sure Spencer and Aria got out safely before telling Tanner that I needed to leave because of a family emergency with my dad. It was a slight lie but it's not like I could tell her the truth.

* * *

After getting into my truck I drove the rest of the way home. I wasn't happy with Spencer right now but I'm not going to yell at her since I didn't know what happened.

"Spencer and Aria, I want to know exactly what happened and it better be the truth." I said

"I was only trying to help Aria get Jayde back." Spencer said

"Yes technically we broke into Jake's apartment but I would still be living there right now if we hadn't got into a fight." Aria said

"Where is Jayde now?" I asked

"Still at Jakes because he caught us before Aria could get Jayde." Spencer said

"Spencer threatened to call you and have him arrested for kidnapping. Jake got us arrested for breaking and entering." Aria said

"You should have called me before you even tried to get Jayde back." I said

"We need to get Jayde back for Aria now." Spencer said

"All I want is my daughter back." Aria said

"I will go over to Jake's. I still have my uniform on so if he doesn't give Jayde to me I have no choice but to arrest him." I said

I went over to Jake's and within minutes I had Jayde back. A few hours later I went back to Jakes with Aria so we could get Jayde's cloths, toys, and her crib. Aria got Jayde's cloths and toys while I got Jayde's crib. After Spencer and I talked we decided it was best if Aria and Jayde live with us.

* * *

 ** _*Saturday May 7*_**

 ** _General POV_**

Jason was coming over with Coco and Chanel today. Jason thought he was bringing the girls over so Spencer and Toby could have more experience with kids. Coco and Chanel had just turned 1 year old on May 2nd. Spencer and Toby invited Hanna, Emily, and Alison over so they could have a surprise birthday party for the DiLaurentis twins.

"I thought it was just going to be you and Toby." Jason said

"Aria and Jayde live her now. We wanted to give the twins a surprise birthday party so we also invited Hanna, Emily, and Alison." Spencer said

"That's nice, I don't know if Alison told you but we had a family birthday party for the girls last weekend." Jason said

"Jason, since I'm your half sister why wasn't I invited to this party?" Spencer asked

"Sorry Spence but Alison's dad didn't want you there. Don't feel bad because our dad wasn't invited to this party either." Jason said

Spencer and Toby took pictures so they would remember this day.

* * *

 ** _*Sunday May 8th*_**

Spencer woke up and Toby wasn't next to her in bed. Spencer thought this was weird because normally on Sundays Toby would sleep in since he didn't have to work. Spencer heard quite talking coming from the kitchen. Aria and Toby were siting at the kitchen table and Jayde was in her high chair.

"Spence, Jayde said her first word this morning." Aria said

"Aw, was it mommy?" Spencer asked

"Actually it was daddy, I think she thinks I'm her dad but that's ok." Toby said

Spencer didn't get a chance to respond before Toby's cell phone rang. He answers the call and went into a bedroom to talk. A few minutes later Toby was done on the phone and walked back into the kitchen.

"That was Tanner, she wants me go to the police station because she needs to talk with me." Toby said

"Is this about what happened on Friday?" Spencer asked

"I think so Spence." Toby said

Toby left and 2 hours later he was back. Toby looked upset about what had happened.

"Toby, What's going on?" Spencer asked

"I'm suspended until further notice." Toby said

"With or without pay?" Spencer asked

"Without pay. Until Jake drops the breaking and entering charges both you and Aria are still in trouble." Toby said

"What are we going to do?" Spencer asked

"I'm probably going to have to ask my dad if I can go work for him. I think you need to talk to your parents because you and Aria are probably going to need a lawyer." Toby said

"Do you really think my parents would help Aria and I?" Spencer asked

"It's not like we have another choice Spence." Toby said

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter?**_

 _ **What are Spencer and Toby going to do?**_

 _ **Will the Hastings parents be able to help Spencer and Aria get out of the breaking and entering charge?**_

 _ **Next chapter is June. I think I will go back to Melissa and Wren but if you have other ideas let me know in the comments.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**_

 _ **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a private message.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well.**_


	11. Sisters Help each other

**_Characters for this chapter: Melissa, Spencer, and Wren_**

 ** _*Sunday June 12th*_**

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

Wren and I just got back from church. His parents go every single Sunday and we go with them most of the time. I remember going to church with my parents and Spencer when were younger. Once I got old enough to stay home alone we didn't go to church as much because our parents were out of town a lot for work. Wren and I ate lunch together. After lunch we watched a marathon of Chicago Med.

"I don't know how you do that everyday at work." I said

"Thankfully I'm not in the emergency department every single shift." Wren said

"What made you want to become a doctor?" I asked

"I wanted to help people but mostly because my dad didn't give me much of a choice. He wanted both of his sons to be doctors no matter if we wanted to or not." Wren said

"Do you know your work schedule for this week and possibly next so I can try to schedule an appointment with that adoption counselor your mom knows?" I asked

"Mostly 3 PM to 11 PM except for Friday I go in at noon and Saturday I'm working 7 AM to noon." Wren said

"Are we sure we want to adopt?" I asked

"Personally I think we should try to have a baby ourselves for a little longer but it doesn't hurt to meet with the adoption councilor." Wren said

"It's been 6 months Wren and I'm not pregnant yet." I said

* * *

I called the adoption councilor and we had an appointment by Wednesday (June 15). She came to our house so we could get the first interview and home visit all done at once.

"Melissa said you two really wanted a baby but would you be open to adopting a school age kid?" She asked

" I am but I'm not sure about Melissa." Wren said

"If we were to adopt a school age kid now would we be able to adopt a baby in the future?" I asked

"Of course but I will recommend that if you do adopt a school age kid that you wait a year before adopting a baby." She said

"Why is that?" I asked

"Some of these kids come from really bad homes plus you would want to make sure the kid you adopted doesn't mind if you were to adopt a baby." She said

"Melissa doesn't think it will happen but we have been trying to have a baby of our own for the last 6 months." Wren said

"What would happen if Melissa did get pregnant because adoption is a commitment?" She asked

"We would still love the kid we adopted just as much as our own child." I said

"If it was before the adoption was finalized you would still want to go through with the adoption?" She asked

"Yes, we wouldn't even be considering adoption if we were not 100 percent sure it's something we want." Wren said

"As far as jobs go, Wren your a doctor and Melissa is currently looking for work? Who would watch the kid if you both had to work at the same time?" She asked

"My parents or my brother and sister in law." Wren said

"At least for now financially when I find a job I only plan on it being part time." I said

"How is your dog with kids. She's friendly with me but some dogs get over hyper around kids?" She asked

"Mocha is great around pretty much anyone. She's a border collie/Labrador retriever mix." I said

"Mocha is around a year old now and she's well trained thanks to my wife. Our nephew Liam is 3 months old now and we had him around the dog for the first time last weekend." Wren said

"It was nice meeting both of you. The next step would be to meet the kid that you would be potentially adopting." She said

* * *

A few hours later I had a Skype call with Spencer.

"What's new over in the UK?" Spencer asked

"Wren and I are in the process of adopting." I said

"Wow, that's really great." Spencer said

"We aren't sure yet if it's going to be a baby or a school age kid." I said

"If it's possible can Toby and I borrow some money from you and Wren?" Spencer asked

"How much and only if you tell me what you need it for?" I said

"$1000 so we can pay our apartment rent for the month plus buy groceries and gas up our vehicles." Spencer said

"Spence, What's going on?" I asked

"I promise you Toby and I will pay you and Wren back every single penny once we can." Spencer said

"Spencer you better tell me why you need money so badly or I'm not giving it to you." I said

"Toby got an unpaid suspension from Rosewood PD, I got arrested last month and so did Aria." Spencer said

"What did he do and more importantly what did you do?" I asked

"Aria and I technically broke into her now ex boyfriends apartment but we only did it because Aria needed to get Jayde. Toby let us out of jail and 2 days later he got suspended without pay." Spencer said

"You better hope mom and dad help you with that." I said

"I already asked and they said no. It was probably my fault for asking them together and not just mom." Spencer said

"I will mail you a check for $1000 plus I will talk to mom and dad for you." I said

"Thank you so much Melissa, I love you." Spencer said

"I love you Spence, Sisters help each other out." I said

* * *

After my Skype call with Spencer I called my parents home phone. I expected to leave a message because both my parents were probably at work.

"Melissa, How are you?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"I talked with Spencer and I know what's going on with her." I said

"I wanted to help her but your dad said no." Mrs. Hastings said

"Then why couldn't you say yes mom?" I asked

"I didn't want to get in a fight with your dad about it. I promise you I will try to talk him into helping Spencer." Mrs. Hastings said

"Is dad home?" I asked

"Yes, talk to him if you want but it may not change is mind." Mrs. Hastings said

My mom handed the phone to my dad so I could talk to him.

"If you are calling to ask us to help Spencer the answer is no." Mr. Hastings said

"Dad, you have to help her. Spencer is your daughter. Do you want her baby to grow up with a mom that she can't see because Spencer's in jail?" I asked

"Melissa, you know I don't want that for Spencer or my granddaughter." Mr. Hastings said

"Then why can't you help her. I'm sure you and mom didn't become Lawyers so you could tell your kids no all the time." I said

"Spencers an adult and she needs to figure this out on her own." Mr. Hastings said

"I'm also an adult dad but that doesn't mean that I won't need help from you and mom sometimes." I said

"Melissa, I will think about helping Spencer but I am not going to say yes just to make you happy." Mr Hastings said

* * *

By the end of the month (June 30th) I talked with my parents and they agreed to help Spencer. Also the adoption councilor called Wren and I. She said she wanted us to meet someone and it was important so she came over an hour later.

"Jessica is a teenager that got pregnant and she wants to give her baby up for adoption." She said

"When is her baby due?" I asked

"In September, Jessica is 6 almost 7 months pregnant. She's only 14 and can't handle a baby at her age." She said

"My sisters 19 and pregnant so trust me when I say even she is having a hard time." I said

"My boyfriend doesn't want anything to do with this baby and I can't take care of her alone." Jessica said

"My wife and I have been trying to have a baby. We have been looking to adopt." Wren said

"I want my baby to have parents that will love her just like they would love their own kids." Jessica said

"If you let us adopt her you wouldn't have to worry about that." Wren said

"It would be nice to know how she is doing and I would love to see photos of her growing up." Jessica said

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem and maybe if you wanted you could see her. Even if it is just twice a year like her birthday and Christmas." I said

Jessica started crying.

"Jessica, is something wrong?" Wren asked

"No, I'm just so thankful to have found you two. No one has been this nice to me in a long time. I would keep this baby if I could and I want her to feel loved." Jessica said

Wren and I ate lunch with Jessica and the adoption councilor so we could get to know her a little better. Jessica seems like a really great teen. I could tell she really didn't want to give her baby up but she wanted what was best for the baby.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Will Melissa and Wren get to adopt the baby or will they decide to adopt a school age kid?_**

 ** _Next chapter is July. Aria and Spencer will go to court. Toby will fight for his Rosewood PD job back. Aria might get a part time job working at the Brew. Yes she would see Ezra because he would be her boss. Ezra still won't know about Jayde yet._**

 ** _Cavanaugh baby girl (Rochelle) will be born in just a few chapters. Also coming up after that will be a special Haleb reunion (I think about 4 chapters away)._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	12. Everything will work out

**_Characters for this chapter: Aria, Spencer, and Toby. Also_ _Mr. and Mrs. Hastings._**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _*Friday July 1st*_**

Spencer and I were currently having a meeting with Mr and Mrs. Hastings to discuss some things about our court date on Tuesday July 5th. Toby was still suspended from Rosewood PD so he was babysitting Jayde.

"Spencer and Aria, both of you have a good reason and as long as you say the right things in court then things will go in your favor." Mr. Hastings said

"I don't see any reason why the judge should give you girls any more then community service." Mrs. Hastings said

"What would happen if Aria or I happen to get jail time?" I asked

"Aria would have to serve her time but with you Spence we should be able to get you out." Mr. Hastings said

"I know Spencer's your daughter but what you do for her she would want you to do for me." Aria said

"If that's what Spencer wants then I agree." Mrs. Hastings said

"Yes, Plus dad you have to help both of us or neither of us. That was the deal and mom agreed to it." I said

"Your mom may have agreed but I don't. Aria got you into this trouble and when you think about she is a bad influence on you." Mr. Hastings said

"How is Aria a bad influence?" Spencer asked

"You got pregnant at 18 and just a few months after Aria had a baby." Mr. Hastings said

"Aria is my best friend and I will stand beside her for life." Spencer said

"I'm sorry but it's true." Mr. Hastings said

"Peter, you can't tell our daughter who she can and can't be friends with." Mrs. Hastings said

"I want what's best for our daughter. " Mr. Hastings said

"Spencer's 19 now and she is capable of making her own decisions. It's our job to guide her along the way and help her with the mistakes she makes." Mrs. Hastings said

I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked

"Spencer, it's obvious your dad doesn't want me here." I said

"Aria, please stay. If my parents won't help you then I am not going to let them help me." Spencer said

"We will help you this one time Aria but you need to promise to keep Spencer out of trouble from now on." Mr. Hastings said

"I'm sorry for getting Spencer into trouble. I promise it won't happen again." I said

* * *

Spencer and I went back to the apartment.

"How did the meeting go?" Toby asked

"How do you think it went?" Spencer asked

"Not so good because you don't seem happy right now." Toby said

"My parents well mostly my dad didn't want to help Aria but they would do anything to save me from going to jail." Spencer said

"Spence, your parents have no obligation to help Aria and they are helping you because they love you." Toby said

"Is my friendship with Aria that much of a bad influence that you don't want me to be friends with her either?" Spencer asked

"Spence, I never said that." Toby said

"I know you never said that but that's exactly what my parents think." Spencer said

"Don't worry about it. Your parents can think what they want to think but that will never stop us from being friends." I said

* * *

 ** _*Tuesday July 5th*_**

Spencer and I are in the court room. Toby is here for Spencer and my mom is here for me so Jason is watching Jayde. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Jake in the court room but I couldn't wait to get this day over with.

"Aria, explain why you broke into Jake's apartment." The judge said

"Jake and I were dating. We got into a really big fight. I knew our relationship was going downhill but I didn't expect it to end the way it did. He locked me out of his apartment with my daughter locked inside with him. I know Jayde's birth certificate says Jake is the father but he isn't. I did what I had to do to get my daughter back safely and that meant breaking into Jakes apartment because he wouldn't let me back in." I said

"Spencer, explain why you helped Aria." The Judge said

"Arias my best friend and she has been since we were kids. I knew if the roles were reversed she would help me. " Spencer said

"Now I would like to hear what your Lawyers Mr. and Mrs. Hastings think." The Judge said

"Aria would never do anything to intentionally hurt someone but she did what she had to do to protect her daughter. With this in mind I wouldn't consider what Aria did breaking and entering. It's more like breaking and rescuing." Mrs. Hastings said

"Spencer at the time thought quickly and she thought helping Aria was the best choice. In reality it probably wasn't the best choice but Spencers best friends are like sisters to her. With this in mind Jayde is almost like Spencer's niece." Mr. Hastings said

The court session went on an hour break for the judge to decide.

"You did great and so did Aria." Toby said

"Toby, once this is over with do you think you will be able to return to work?" Spencer asked

"I called Tanner but she's not returning any of my calls." Toby said

"Well maybe if you walked into the police station and asked to talk to Tanner." I said

"I'm not allowed on Rosewood police station property unless Tanner calls me in for another meeting." Toby said

The hour went by fast and court was back in session.

"I have decided that Aria and Spencer are guilty of breaking and entering. Both girls will have to serve 100 days in jail and 25 hours of community service after that." The Judge said

Spencer and I were both crying. This was going to be harder on Spencer because she would be having her baby while in police custody and then not be able to see the baby until our 100 days was up.

"Wait, If it's not to late I would like to drop the breaking and entering chargers against Aria Montgomery and Spencer Cavanaugh." Jake said

I looked at Jake and mouthed the words "Thank You"

"It technically is to late but as a judge I will make a one time exception. Aria and Spencer you will still have to complete 25 hours of community service but will no longer have to serve jail time." The Judge said

Court was over. Community service would be nothing compared to the jail time we could have gotten.

* * *

 ** _*Friday July 15th*_**

Toby still hasn't gotten his job back at Rosewood PD. I told both him and Spencer that I would get a job to help pay for the apartment rent since I am still living in it. The only place that I could get a job at right now was the Brew.

"Aria, I haven't seen you in months." Ezra said

"I need to ask you something. This may sound crazy but if I needed a job would you give me one?" I asked

"I only have a part time opening right now but yes you can have the job as long as you don't mind me being your boss." Ezra said

"No, I mean yes I do mind but I can get used to it." I said

"Are you available to start today because the Brew is really busy and I'm short on help." Ezra said

"Sure thing boss." I said

* * *

 ** _*Saturday July 23rd*_**

I love my job at the Brew. Having Ezra as my boss isn't that bad. I'm making $10 an hour and I get tips. It's the middle of the afternoon and I just got off my shift. Jayde's 1st birthday is in 3 days so tonight we are celebrating her birthday.

My mom is coming over to the apartment. Hanna, Emily, Alison, Jason and his 2 girl will also be at the party.

Later that night we were about to cut the birthday cake. Jayde only gets a few little bits of the vanilla ice cream cake and the rest is for us.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, dear Jayde ,Happy birthday to you" Everyone sang the song.

"How old are?" I asked Jayde

"Say a number Jayde." Toby said

"1 daddy." Jayde said

1 was the only number Jayde learned so far so this question was to easy for her. Jayde was still calling Toby daddy. This wasn't bothering anyone except Spencer.

"This is all your fault Toby." Spencer said

"Spence, I'm sorry. This isn't my fault. Jayde doesn't know and I'm around her a lot so it was bound to happen."

"Well maybe if we didn't have Aria and Jayde live here then this wouldn't have happened." Spencer said

"Spence, Jayde is 1 so just play along with it for now and when she's older we will tell her." Toby said

"Who's we? Me and you or Aria and you?" Spencer asked

"Lets not argue about this right now Spence. At least not in front of everyone else." Toby said

"Can you say 1 mommy?" I asked to make Spencer stop fighting with Toby

"1 mommy." Jayde said

"Can you two stop fighting now?" I asked

"Yes, sorry. It was wrong of me to get upset about Jayde calling Toby her dad." Spencer said

The rest of the party went on without fighting.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Are you happy with how Spencer and Aria's court session went?_**

 ** _Should Toby get his job at Rosewood PD back in the next chapter?_**

 ** _Do you like that Aria has a job at the Brew now and Ezra is her boss?_**

 ** _What do you think Toby meant when he said We? Did he mean Spencer and him or Aria and him?_**

 ** _Next chapter is August. Spencer will go into labor in the next chapter. What do you want Spencer to be doing when her water break? Should Toby be with Spencer or away from Spencer and she calls him in a panic?_**

 ** _Also coming up after that will be a special Haleb reunion (I think about 3 chapters away)._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	13. Rochelle Cavanaugh

_**Characters for this chapter: Spencer and Toby**_

 _ **Also Jason, Aria, Hanna, Caleb**_

 ** _Characters mentioned: Emily, Alison, Melissa, and Wren_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

 ** _*Monday August 1st*_**

As the sun rose I woke up. I looked over at Spencer who was still sleeping . The baby's due date is only 6 days away. We were both excited but nervous at the same time to have out daughter. Today is a special day for us because it's our 1 year wedding anniversary. I got up and got dressed without waking Spencer up. I left the apartment for a quick errand and came back with a dozen roses before Spencer even woke up.

"Spencer's still sleeping but I think she will love those flowers." Aria said

"Yes, it's our 1 year wedding anniversary." I said

"Right, I almost forgot with everything that happened recently." Aria said

I got a call on my cell phone and it was from Tanner.

"Hello." I said

"Mr. Cavanaugh, I have some news. You can officially be officer Cavanaugh again." She said

"Great when is my next shift?" I asked hoping she wouldn't say today.

"I need you to be at Rosewood PD in an hour." She said

"Is it possible for me to start tomorrow? Today's an important day for Spencer and I." I asked

"We need you at the station today Toby and you wouldn't want to loose the job that you just got back." She said

"I will see you in an hour Tanner." I said

I hung up my cell phone.

"You got your job back." Aria said

"Yes, Tanner wants me on shift at Rosewood PD like now. When Spencer wakes up tell her that for me." I said

Spencer walked into the kitchen.

"Tell me what?" Spencer asked

"I got you a dozen roses for our anniversary." I said

"Thank you Toby, I love the flowers and I love you. Why do I get the feeling that's not really what you want to tell me Toby?" Spencer said

"Tanner called. Rosewood PD wants me back." I said

"That's wonderful Toby, I'm so happy for you." Spencer said

"You might not still be happy when I tell you Tanner wants me to go back today." I said

"It's our anniversary but I get you need to work because we need the money." Spencer said

* * *

Hours later I was back from work. Aria took Jayde to her moms for the night because she respected that Spencer and I would want time alone. Spencer cooked dinner for her and I so that it was ready when I got back to the apartment.

"Spence, You really didn't have to cook. You could have asked me to get carry out on my way home from work." I said

"In all fairness I didn't cook this by myself, Aria helped before she went to her mom's for the night." Spencer said

"Well I did read cooking can sometimes help pregnant woman go into labor when they are 9 months." I said

"You know what else helps the labor process start?" Spencer asked

"Yep, you and I will be doing plenty of that tonight." I said

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*Tuesday August 9th*_**

One week later and my water has still not broken. Toby and I had plenty of sex in the past week but it didn't seem to be helping. I was now 2 days past my due date. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 7 am. Toby worked an overnight shift at Rosewood PD so he would just be getting off work. I got out of bed to get some water. After walking halfway from the bedroom to the bathroom It finally happened. I called out for Aria because I didn't have my cell phone near me to use.

"What is it Spencer?" Aria asked

"My water broke." I said

"Do you need me to drive you to the hospital? We would have to take Jayde with us but my mom can meet us at the hospital." Aria asked

"No but can you give me my cell phone so I can call Toby?" I asked

Within a minute Aria handed me my cell phone and I was called Toby.

"Hello." Toby said

"It's happening now, My water just broke." I said

"Spence I'm leaving Rosewood PD right now." Toby said

Before he hung up the phone I heard Toby say "Dammit."

"What's wrong Toby?" I asked

"My truck won't start." Toby said

"Crap, Of all days Toby your truck has to not start today." I said

"Spence, Don't panic, I will just have to drive the police car and deal with my truck later." Toby said

15 minutes later Toby walked into the apartment and grabbed the hospital bag we already had ready to go. He helped me walk from the apartment to the car and we were on our way to the hospital.

Once we walked inside the emergency room of the hospital a nurse got me a wheelchair and Toby followed us into an available room. I was only in the beginning of what is going to be a long labor process.

* * *

Toby made phone calls to my parents who Toby told to let Melissa know, Jason, Emily, Alison, Hanna, and even Caleb to let them know today was the day I was going to have the baby. My parents of course put work before their own daughter and granddaughter but Jason showed up at the hospital shortly after Toby called him. Toby had Jason bring him Coffee since he was up all night working.

"How do you feel about becoming a mom?" Jason asked

"I will feel happier once I get her out of me." I said

"Spence, the doctor said it could be a few hours for that." Toby said

"How do you feel about becoming a dad?" Jason asked

"I feel excited but also scared at the same time." Toby said

I got to the hospital at 8 am and it was noon before the doctor said the baby was getting really close and I should be ready to push within the next hour. I started pushing just before 1 pm and she was finally born at 117 PM. I was really tired from the labor but I couldn't sleep just yet. After the doctors cleaned her off, I held her for a good 15 minutes before Toby said he would hold her so I could rest.

"Rochelle Cavanaugh, Welcome to the world." Toby and I both said

My parents finally showed up around 7 PM. I would be in the hospital for 2 to 3 days before the baby was ready to go home. My friends would have time to visit tomorrow and the day after that.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Wednesday August 9th*_**

Spencer and Toby smiled as 1 day old Rochelle fell asleep. It was in the early morning hours. It was just Spoby and the baby in the room because visiting hours wouldn't start for 6 more hours. Emily and Alison came to visit last night. Aria and Hanna were coming today

"Toby, Where did you go yesterday when Emily and Alison were here?" Spencer asked

"Tanner didn't want me to have the police car for any longer then I did so I had Jason meet me at the police station. We got my truck towed and Jason drove me back to the apartment to get your SUV so I could drive that back to the hospital." Toby said

"It works out better that way because you would have had to switch the truck for the SUV anyway so we could put the baby seat in the SUV." Spencer said

* * *

Once noon arrived Aria showed up to see Spencer, Toby, and the new baby.

"Jaydes with my mom and I asked her to take care of Jayde for a few days." Aria said

"You didn't have to do that Aria." Toby said

"I just thought Spencer would mind if I brought Jayde with me to the hospital." Aria said

"No, It would have been fine." Spencer said

"I just was worried if I brought Jayde here she would call Toby "Daddy" and I know you don't like that Spencer." Aria said

"I'm just worried that Toby is going to pay more attention to Jayde and not care for baby Cavanaugh that much." Spencer said

"I would never do that to you Spence. I just don't want to tell Jayde because she's little and I don't want to break her heart" Toby said

Hanna also stopped by for a visit.

"When are you going back to New York City?" Spencer asked

"Not until the end of the month but I didn't start packing yesterday. My mom actually letting me move into an apartment." Hanna said

"With or without a roommate?" Aria asked

"It's a 1 bedroom so no roommate." Hanna said

"I called Caleb yesterday and he said he might come visit Rosewood this week." Toby said

"Oh well I can't stay here long because I'm driving to NYC today to put some things in the apartment." Hanna said

Aria left in the middle of the afternoon and so did Hanna. Within minutes of Hanna leaving Caleb walked into the room.

"Bad timing Caleb because you just missed Hanna." Toby said

"To bad but I will stop by her house tonight to see if she wants to go out to dinner or something." Caleb said

"Hanna won't be home because she was driving up to NYC to put some things in her new apartment but I think she will be back tomorrow." Toby said

"I'm going to be in Rosewood for a week so hopefully I can see Hanna before I leave." Caleb said

"If you need a place to stay Aria went back to her mom's house for a week so you can have her bedroom at the apartment." Spencer said

"Sounds great because I was going to ask my dad if I could stay with him while I'm in Rosewood but there's only a 50/50 chance he would say yes." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _*15 days later - Thursday August 25th*_**

Spencer was doing a great job taking care of Rochelle. Toby could tell her stress level was up to the max.

"If you need a break from parenting for the weekend I can handle both Jayde and Rochelle for a few days." Aria said

"I appreciate your offer Aria but Rochelle is 2 weeks old. It's not that I don't trust you but I am her mother and I don't want Rochelle to get confused." Spencer said

"You mean like how Jayde is confused and calls Toby "Daddy?" Aria asked

"Exactly because I will loose it if Rochelle calls you "Mommy" and not me." Spencer said

"Spence, your stressing and I think a weekend away from the baby would do us good." Toby said

"Nobody told you to listen into this conversation Toby." Spencer yelled

"See this is what I mean Spence. We fight and our marriage hasn't been the same since Rochelle was born." Toby said

"Is this because we haven't had sex since Rochelle was born?" Spencer said

"I don't know but it might be part of it." Toby said

"Marriage isn't always about sex Toby." Spencer said

"I know that but we do need a weekend to our selves." Toby said

"I have an idea. You two could go up to the Hastings lake house for a few days." Aria said

"That's a great idea. My parents didn't give me the keys for us not to go up there all summer." Spencer said

"Tomorrow afternoon Spence you pick me up from work and we drive up to the lake house. I can call in sick on Monday so we can stay up there until then." Toby said

"I love you Toby and I'm sorry for yelling." Spencer said

"I love you and I'm sorry too." Toby said

* * *

 ** _*Friday August 26th*_**

Toby and Spencer packed last night so they would be all ready to go. Spencer pulled up at Rosewood PD at exactly 3 pm and Toby got in the SUV moments later. They drove 2 hours to the lake house. Once they got there Spencer and Toby realized someone was already at the lake house. It was a rental car meaning it was Melissa and Wren's.

"I should have figured they were staying at the lake house because my parents are renting out the barn." Spencer said

"I thought Melissa and Wren went back to London yesterday." Toby said

"Me to but apparently they decided to stay a few more days." Spencer said

"Look Spence we can use the Cavanaugh family fishing cabin as plan B." Toby said

"Do you even have the Key?" Spencer asked

"Yep, my dad gave it to me recently because he wants me to do some fix it up projects with him." Toby said

Spencer and Toby drove an hour back towards Rosewood. Once they finally got to the fishing cabin it was time for dinner. Only they had to go to the small grocery store nearby to buy some food first.

Spencer and Toby had an amazing weekend away from Rochelle. Spencer called Aria several times a day to check in but everything went great. Toby helped Spencer fish even though she wasn't very good at it and didn't manage to catch anything.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Hanna and Caleb just missed each other at the hospital for a reason. This will make their reunion extra special._**

 ** _Next chapter is September. 2 characters will find out they are pregnant._**

 ** _What 2 characters are going to find out pregnancy news?_**

 ** _Will the pregnant characters be happy, sad, or have mixed feelings?_**

 ** _Also coming up after that will be a special Haleb reunion (I think about 2 chapters away)._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	14. I'm Pregnant

**_Characters for this chapter: Melissa and Wren_**

 ** _Spencer and Toby (Spoby)_**

 ** _Aria_**

 ** _Wren's POV_**

 ** _*Thursday September 1st*_**

Melissa and I just got back to our house in London after being in Rosewood for 3 weeks. We stayed in Rosewood for an extra week then originally planed but we stayed at Melissa's parents lake house for extra alone time plus peace and quiet.

We had several messages to listen to on the home phone. A few were from my brother and my parents because they didn't know we extended our vacation. The last message was from the adoption councilor. Jessica had her baby girl yesterday but she decided that she wanted to keep her. Melissa was upset after hearing the message.

"Mel, I know you really wanted to adopt Jessica's baby but there will be others. I will call the adoption councilor back for you tomorrow morning because I don't want you to deal with that yourself" I said

"Just when I thought we could have a baby we can't. It just doesn't seem fair. I mean we had the nursery completely done and everything. Maybe if we had been in London instead of Rosewood we would have been able to talk Jessica out of keeping the baby." Melissa said

"Melissa, life isn't always fair. Maybe we didn't get to adopt Jessica's baby for a reason. For all we know god just wants to give us more time to try and have a baby on our own." I said

"I guess your right but now we have to look at an empty nursery everyday." Melissa said

"I can ask my brother if we can have Liam for a few nights." I said

"What so we can play pretend for a few days? Wren, I can't pretend like our life is perfect because it isn't." Melissa yelled

"I don't see it as playing pretend parents. Liam is our nephew so we would only be taking care of someone in our family for a few days." I said

"Liam still isn't our son and seeing him is just going to remind me what I can't have." I yelled

"Melissa, I love you but I'm not in the mood for a fight right now." I said

"Neither am I. It's late so we should get some sleep and have an actual conversation without fighting tomorrow." Melissa said

* * *

 ** _*Friday September 2nd*_**

Melissa and I were eating breakfast in almost complete silence other then a comment about the weather forecast and gas prices. I had to work a shift at the hospital but not until later this afternoon.

Melissa left the house to run some errands. It was going to be one of those days where we hardly talked to each other even though we really needed to.

I didn't know how long Melissa would be out of the house but I decided to use this time to call the adoption councilor.

"I was just about to call you and Melissa back." She said

"Melissa and I were on vacation and we just got home last night." I said

"Sorry that you had to come home to some bad news." She said

"I understand. Melissa didn't take it that well but she will be fine." I said

"Do you want me to look for another possible adoption or should I wait on that until you are both ready to adopt again?" She asked

"You can continue looking for us. Melissa was really looking forward to having this baby and she got her hopes up not thinking that Jessica might decide to keep the baby." I said

"I hope it's alright that I gave Jessica your number. I told her to give you and Melissa a call if there was ever a time when she couldn't handle being a parent." She said

"Yes, thank you for everything." I said

"Bye, I will call you if I find another adoption that might work out." She said

After the phone call I went to my brothers house. My sister in law Jill answered the door.

"He's at work but you are more then welcome to come inside and visit with Liam." Jill said

I walked inside the house. Liam is now 5 months old and he was taking a nap in his crib.

"I was wondering if it would be ok for Melissa and I to have Liam for a few days? It doesn't have to be this weekend but sometime soon." I asked

"I will ask George but I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." Jill said

"Thanks, We just found out that the mom wanted to keep the baby we planned on adopting. I just think having a baby around for a few days would be good for Melissa and I." I said

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jill said

"It's still possible for Melissa to get pregnant but she convinsed herself that she can't because we have been trying for 9 months now." I said

* * *

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

I went grocery shopping because we hardly had any food in the house after being in Rosewood for 3 weeks. I also had to go to the drug store to pick up a few things. Yesterday on the plane back to London I threw up several times. I don't normally get sick on planes so I thought there's a chance I could be pregnant. Wren may have suggested that I might be pregnant but he told me not to get my hopes up. I really didn't want to be disappointed if the test was negative so I told myself to forget about it all until I took the pregnancy. I was surprised Wren wasn't home when I got back from the store. I figured he got called into the hospital early and didn't think to leave a note. I put all the food away and then went into the bathroom to take the pregnancy test.

After waiting 3 minutes I was unsure if I wanted to look at the test but when I did it was positive.

"I'm actually pregnant." I thought to myself

It wasn't long before Wren got home.

"I have some news but first where were you?" I asked

"I went to see Liam. George is at work but Jill said that if we wanted to we could have Liam for a few days." Wren said

"Remember how yesterday I was throwing up on the airplane." I said

"Yes, you are not still feeling sick are you?" Wren asked

"No, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I'm pregnant Wren." I said

Wren and I kissed. He was happy and I was happy, it was like a dream come true.

"I think given your history we should wait before we tell people. I also think it's a great idea to go to a doctor and get it confirmed because pregnancy tests are not always 100 percent accurate." Wren said

"Wren, are you saying that you know I had a miscarriage when I was 18?" I asked

"Your mom told me shortly after we first started dating. Your mom just wanted to make sure you were ok because at that time it had only been a few months since you and Ian broke up." Wren said

"I was more torn up about loosing the unborn baby then Ian breaking up with me." I said

"I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about it because we never really did." Wren said

"That's nice to know but I don't plan on talking about it with you." I said

"Melissa, I can see you are still hurting." Wren said

"I'm fine but now I have to be worried about loosing another baby." I said

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

 ** _*Friday September 9th*_ **_  
_

I walked into the Brew mostly to see Aria but also to get a coffee. Toby was off work until late tonight so he was at the apartment with Jayde and Rochelle.

"Your usual?" Aria asked

"I don't even know what my usual coffee is anymore. This would be the first coffee I had in 10 months." I said

"I may be new at this job but I know what your usual is from all the times we had coffee together." Aria said

Aria made coffee for me and her. She decided to take a break since it wasn't busy at the time. As we drank our coffees together something fell out of my purse and Aria noticed.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" Aria asked

"Yes but before you say anything I haven't taken it yet." I said

"You just had Rochelle a month ago and now you think you might be pregnant again. Spencer that is so unlike you." Aria said

"Aria, Don't act how my parents would act. Toby and I did have sex a few times the weekend we were at the Cavanaugh family fishing cabin." I said

"Did Toby use protection?" Aria asked

"No, I think he assumed I was back on birth control but My doctor wouldn't give me another prescription." I said

"Can I be with you when you take the test?" Aria asked

"It's only fair because I was with you when you took the pregnancy test almost 2 years ago." I said

"Where do you want to take it? The apartment is out of the question if Toby is there." Aria said

"I was hoping to take it upstairs in the Loft." I said

"Spence, You don't live up there anymore, remember." Aria said

"I lived there long enough to know where Ezra keeps the spare key." I said

"You want me to risk my job and let you take a pregnancy test upstairs in the loft?" Aria asked

"If Ezra finds out just let me take all the blame. Aria just tell him that I took the key and you told me not to." I said

"It's not going to be that easy lying to Ezra when he still loves me. He flirts with me and we almost kissed yesterday." Aria said

I went to get the spare loft Key. Ezra was in his office so Aria told him that she was taking a quick break. Aria and I went upstairs.

"Is anyone living up here?" I asked

"You go take the pregnancy test in the bathroom and I will check the bedroom." Aria said

3 minutes later Aria walked into the bathroom door.

"Are you pregnant?" Aria asked

"I haven't looked at the test results yet." I said

"Well there are womans cloths in the bedroom but I also found one of Ezra's old Hollis college shirts." Aria said

"I think it's clear he moved on from you Aria." I said

"If Ezra moved on he wouldn't be flirting with me and hinting that he wants to give us another chance." Aria said

I looked at the test results. I had mixed emotions because I was happy but concerned at the same time.

"Positive" I said

"Spence, you need to tell Toby and the sooner the better." Aria said

"I know. I am going to tell Toby as soon as I get back to the apartment." I said

I threw the box for the pregnancy test in the trashcan but I put the actual test in my purse. Aria went back to work and I left the brew to go tell Toby I was pregnant yet again.

* * *

 **Toby's POV**

I was watching Jayde and Rochelle while Spencer and Aria were both not at the apartment. Rochelle was finally sleeping after keeping Spencer and I up half the night. Jayde was playing with her building blocks and toy shapes. Jayde could almost walk but her legs were not yet strong enough to stand up on her own. Spencer got back and Aria is still working at the brew.

"Toby, there is something that I need to say but before I say it I need you to promise me that you will think before you react." Spencer said

"I promise Spence, What ever it is I'm not going to run away from it. Now what ever it is please tell me because you are scaring me Spencer." I said

"Toby, I'm pregnant again." Spencer said

"How, is that even possible?" I asked

"Well we did have sex that one weekend." Spencer said

"Your lying right Spence? Please tell me your lying." I said

"Toby, I'm really pregnant but if you still don't believe me I have the positive pregnancy test to prove it." Spencer said

It wasn't until Spencer showed me the positive pregnancy test that I actually believed her.

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"Toby, I don't want to turn this into a bad thing. This is our baby that we made out of love. I wasn't planning on having another kid for at least 5 more years but we are having another kid sooner then that." Spencer said

"Spence, no matter what things will work out. We love each other way to much to let another pregnancy almost tear apart our marriage." I said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Saturday September 10th*_**

It was mid morning in Rosewood. Toby was sleeping because he got off work at 7 am this morning. Spencer was in the living room watching Jayde play with her toys. Rochelle was sleeping in her crib in the nursery. Aria was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for herself and Spencer.

At the same time It was mid afternoon in London. Wren had just left the house for a hospital shift. Melissa was on her laptop trying to decide if she wanted to Skype Spencer to tell her about the pregnancy. Melissa decided she wanted to tell her sister.

"Hi Melissa." Spencer said

"Hi Spencer." Melissa said

"Wren doesn't want me to tell people yet but I wanted to tell you that I'm finally pregnant." Melissa said

"Congrats I'm so happy for you Melissa. The thing is that I'm actually pregnant again." Spencer said

"Does Toby know?" Melissa asked

"Yes and he's wishes it wasn't so soon after we had Rochelle but we are both happy about it." Spencer said

"I can't believe both of us are pregnant at the same time." Melissa said

"I can't believe it either. I guess the Hastings lake house was lucky for you and the Cavanugh fishing cabin was lucky for me." Spencer said

"How did you know Wren and I spent time in the lake house last month?" Melissa asked

"Toby and I drove up to the lake house to spend the weekend. When we got there we saw the rental car you and Wren had. Toby and I didn't want to bother you so we ended up spending a weekend in his dad's fishing cabin." Spencer said

"You know there are several bedroom in the lake house Spence. Maybe another time Toby, Wren, you and I could spend a few days up there for a vacation."Melissa said

"Next summer maybe but I'm sure Toby and I will be busy handling 2 kids plus helping Aria with Jayde." Spencer said

"I don't know when you plan on telling mom and dad about your pregnancy but I was thinking about waiting until I knew the gender to tell them about my pregnancy." Melissa said

"I plan on waiting as long as I can but you have it easy living in London because once I start showing I am going to have to tell mom and dad." Spencer said

"If you wait until Thanksgiving we can tell mom and dad together." Melissa said

"Sounds like a smart plan." Spencer said

"Bye Spencer. I will talk to you again in about a week." Melissa said

"Bye Melissa." Spencer said

* * *

Spencer took Jayde with her into the kitchen so they could both eat breakfast with Aria.

"I told Melissa I was pregnant and it turns out that she is also pregnant." Spencer said

"I hope that doesn't mean I'm the next one to get pregnant." Aria said

"You have to have sex to get pregnant." Spencer said

"I know that Spence. I don't plan on having sex anytime soon." Aria said

"What if Ezra wanted to have sex with you?" Spencer asked

"I'm not going to have sex with Ezra. If we get into a situation where an almost kiss turns into an actual kiss then I will stop Ezra before it get that far." Aria said

Aria and Spencer spent some girl time together at the apartment. Toby didn't wake up until the afternoon and he didn't have to work again until Monday.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _What do you think about Melissa being pregnant?_**

 ** _What do you think about Spencer being pregnant?_**

 ** _Next chapter is October and it's a special Haleb reunion. By special I mean Haleb in NYC, A Haleb proposal , and A Haleb Pregnancy._**

 ** _Will the pregnant characters be happy, sad, or have mixed feelings?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	15. Haleb in NYC

**_Characters for this chapter: Hanna and Caleb_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

 ** _*Friday October 14th*_**

Sophomore year at NYU had a better start then freshman year. I was living on my own in a 1 bedroom NYC apartment. It was nice to not have a roommate. Chelsea and I are still friends. She now lives in a 3 bedroom house with her husband. They moved in together after she told her parents about getting eloped. I still can't believe Chelsea now has 2 kids. Kelsey who is 1 year and 4 months and Branden who is now 4 months old. I babysit for her when I can.

I was almost at the top of the fashion program at NYU. If I managed to stay at the top then next year I could do fashion shows out of the NYC area and maybe even some out of the country for senior year.

I had a little while until I had to be at NYU for class so I walked into the Starbucks next to the apartment building I lived in. I didn't drink as much coffee as Spencer does but I do like to have it sometimes. I quickly decided what I wanted and got in line.

"Smores Frappuccino - Grande with whipped cream." I said once I it was my turn to order.

The lady behind the counter made the drink for me.

"$5" she said

I opened up my purse and got my wallet out only to realize I only had 4 dollar bills left.

"This is all I have." I said

"Your $1 short" She said

"I know. I will come back in here tomorrow with the other $1." I said

"You can't do that." She said

"Please. I live nearby and I'm good for the money once I get it tomorrow." I said

"I'm sorry but I can't let you not pay the full price for something." She said

"Can you just ask your manager please? I will recommended this Starbucks to my friends if you just do this for me once." I said

"No, I'm not asking my manager so I suggest you leave and don't come back unless you have enough money." She said

"No I want the coffee and I want it now. You already made it so if you don't give it to me it would be wasted." I said

"It wouldn't be wasted because I would drink it unless you can find another $1 somewhere." She said

"I go to NYU and I will make sure no one I know walks into this Starbucks again. I could have gone to 7 - 11 or even Speedway and gotten coffee a lot cheaper." I said

"No matter what you say it's not going to change the answer." She said

* * *

Then a guy who was in line walked up to the counter. I recognized his voice as soon as he started talking. I didn't know what Caleb was doing in NYC but he just saved me.

"Here's a $1 now please just give this wonderful young lady the drink she ordered." Caleb said

"Caleb." I said

"Hanna, I thought that was you but I wasn't sure." Caleb said

I got my drink and then we went to sit down at a table to talk.

"What are you doing in NYC Caleb?" I asked

"I have a job interview at Apple NYC on Monday. I thought I would spend the weekend in NYC before going back to Montecito on Tuesday." Caleb said

"Be honest Caleb, did you remember I went to NYU and lived in NYC?" I asked

"I couldn't forget Hanna. NYC was part of the reason we broke up a year ago. I'm really sorry for that Han, I've done some thinking and I really think we could get back together." Caleb said

"How would that work Caleb if you are still living in Montecito?" I asked

"Han, Don't you get it? I wouldn't be living in Montecito anymore if I got this job. I would be in NYC with you." Caleb said

"If you don't get the job Caleb then what would happen between us?" I asked

"I'm still moving from Montecito to NYC for you." Caleb said

"You really think we can be us again?" I asked

"Yes, and I want to take you out on a romantic date while i'm here. How about tomorrow?" Caleb asked

"I have a fashion show tomorrow night." I said

"Well then we can have that date tonight and if possible I want to be at that show tomorrow night." Caleb said

"Caleb, I can't get any more tickets and even if I could it would be expensive. My mom almost said no because she couldn't afford it but I told her that I would do without birthday and Christmas presents. For my dad the cost of the ticket was no issue but he asked me to pay for it and said he would pay me back once he arrives into NYC tonight." I said

"It's really great that both your mom and dad are coming to see you." Caleb said

"I have a class soon so I really need to leave but I will give you the keys to my apartment and you can hang out there until I get back." I said

"Do you have enough time to give me an apartment tour?" Caleb asked

"Not right now but I do have enough time to walk you back to my apartment." I said

* * *

I walked Caleb back to the apartment building and then up to floor 3 room 7. I drove my car to NYU. It might have been faster to take city transportation but I had no cash and I didn't want to ask Caleb for the money.

"Your late." My fashion instructor said

"I'm sorry." I said

"Sorry doesn't work in the fashion industry and your out of tomorrow nights show." She said

"For being 5 minutes late because I will stay after and even help you set up the show." I said

"Fine but you will do the work without being paid." She said

Class didn't go so well. My dress ripped and the teacher didn't like it when I said it wasn't my fault. After Fashion class I was eating lunch before going to my academic classes. I noticed I missed a call from my dad. I listened to the voice message only to find out he couldn't come to the fashion show tomorrow night because of work. I was upset enough all ready so I decided not to call him back.

I got back to my apartment in the middle of the afternoon. My eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

"Bad day?" Caleb asked

"I was almost kicked out of the fashion show, my dress ripped, and then my dad left a message saying he wasn't able to come to NYC to see my show." I said

"You still have me no matter what Han." Caleb said

"I just want to be alone Caleb so can you please just take my car and drive back to Rosewood?" I asked

"Han, I'm not leaving you alone when you are upset like this." Caleb said

"Well then if you don't leave I'm leaving." I Yelled

"No Hanna, This is your apartment so if you don't want me here then I will leave." Caleb Yelled

I handed Caleb my car keys and he left. I didn't even know if he was coming back to NYC tomorrow or Monday.

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

 ** _*Saturday October 15th*_**

Hanna didn't want me to be in NYC last night so I drove her car back to Rosewood. I ended up spending the night with my dad because I didn't want to bother Spencer and Toby. I was going to show up at that fashion show and surprise Hanna. Before going to my dad's house I met Hanna's dad and he gave me his ticket for the show.

Last year before Hanna and I broke up I bought an engagement ring. I wasn't planning on proposing right then but I was planning on proposing a few months after I bought the ring.

I stayed in Rosewood until the middle of the afternoon before driving back to NYC. I got to NYC an hour before the show. I didn't want Hanna to know I was here yet so I wasn't going to give her back the car until after the show.

I found my seat for the fashion show. Hanna's mom was sitting right next to me and she was already in her seat.

"Hanna didn't say anything about you coming to her fashion show." Mrs. Marin said

"Hanna doesn't know i'm here. I flew into NYC yesterday. I ran into Hanna at Starbucks. We talked and then later in the day we got into a fight so I went back to Rosewood last night. I talked to Hanna's dad and he wanted me to use the ticket since he was to busy at work to support his own daughter." I said

"I'm sure Hanna will be happy to see you." Mrs. Marin said

"She better be happy because I have a surprise for her right after the show." I said

"What did you buy Hanna?" Mrs. Marin asked

"If you think it's to soon I won't ask her but before we broke up last year I bought an engagement ring for Hanna. After the show tonight I would like to ask her to marry me." I said

"I think it's great Caleb and I know in my heart Hanna will say yes." Mrs. Marin said

* * *

2 hours later the fashion show was just about over. Hanna was in her final dress on stage. I got up from my seat and walked up to the stage. Hanna saw me and smiled but she had no idea what I was about to ask. The music stopped so now was the perfect time.

"Hanna Marin, These last 3 years we have been through everything together. The break ups, the make ups, the hard times in our individual lives but we got through it because we had each other. I love you now more then ever and I'm sure you would say the same about me. Will you marry me Hanna and become Mrs. Rivers?" I asked

Hanna was completely silent. I couldn't tell if she was thinking about her answer or just to shocked to say an answer. Then after a brief pause I got the answer I was waiting for.

"Yes." Hanna said in a face full of happy tears.

The audience clapped as Hanna and I shared a romantic kiss. Once we pulled apart I was able to spot Hanna's mom who just so happened to get the entire proposal on camera.

After the show we met with Hanna's mom. Mrs. Marin said her congratulations. The Fashion show just so happened to be at the same hotel she was staying at for the night.

"Should we get a hotel room or go back to your apartment?" I asked

"Hotel room." Hanna said

* * *

We went to the check in desk but we found out all the rooms were booked. We didn't want to room with Hanna's mom so we decided to go back to the apartment after all. Once Hanna and I got back to the apartment both of us know we couldn't sleep yet because we had some business to take care of.

*After Haleb sex*

"Did you really think I would say no to that proposal?" Hanna asked

"I did for a moment because you didn't give me your answer right away." I said

"Caleb, I wouldn't have said no to you ever and that proposal was the best thing that has happened in my entire life." Hanna said

"The best thing in my entire life was falling in love with you Han." I said

It wasn't long after Hanna and I had sex that we both fell asleep. This would be a night to remember forever.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Two Weeks Later - Saturday October 29th*_**

Caleb had gone back to Montecito 2 days after him and Hanna got engaged. This time he was only going back for a short time and would be back in NYC on Monday October 31st. Caleb left Montecito a few days ago because he decided since his car was fairly new he wanted to drive all the way across the country from California to New York. Caleb starts his new job at Apple in NYC on Tuesday November 1st.

Hanna found out today that she was pregnant and couldn't wait to tell Caleb. Getting pregnant on the day she got engaged to Caleb hadn't been planned but she was happy about it. Hanna decided to surprise Caleb by dressing up as a baby for Halloween.

* * *

 ** _*Two days Later - Monday October 31*_**

"I'm so happy to have you back in NYC." Hanna said

"I missed you like crazy these past 2 weeks Han." Caleb said

later that night Hanna dressed up in her costume. Caleb hadn't bought a costume for Halloween but it wasn't like they were going out trick or treating anyway so it really didn't matter.

"I thought you would dress up as a bunny rabbit or a pumpkin." Caleb said

"Wait,so do you not like my costume because I can change?" Hanna asked

"No I love it but why did you choose an adult baby costume?" Caleb asked

"There is a reason for that Caleb and that reason is I'm pregnant." Hanna said

"Really for real this time because you know another lie about being pregnant would cause us to fight." Caleb said

"I'm for real this time. I still have the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom and I want you at the baby's first ultrasound." Hanna said

"I'm really happy. I always knew I wanted to have a kid with you Han." Caleb said

Hanna and Caleb stayed in the apartment for Halloween. The night was spent watching scary movies and handing out candy to kids that lived in the apartment building.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Did you like the way Caleb ran into Hanna at Starbucks?_**

 ** _I wanted to add a little Haleb drama in before the happy Haleb so that's why I had Caleb leave Hanna's apartment and Hanna wanting to be alone._**

 ** _Did you like the way Caleb proposed to Hanna?_**

 ** _Are you happy that Hanna is Pregnant?_**

 ** _How do you think Hanna's mom, Hanna's dad, Caleb's mom, and Caleb's dad will react to the pregnancy news and Haleb engagement news for everyone except Hanna's mom?_**

 ** _Now that Haleb is back together you will see more Hanna and Caleb in this book._**

 ** _Next chapter is November. What do you think will happen next? I think Spoby in the next chapter but hopefully I can find a way to add Haleb as well._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Voting and Commenting would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	16. Thanksgiving

**_General POV_**

 ** _*Thursday November 24th*_**

 ** _Rosewood PA_**

 ** _1\. Cavanaugh/Hastings/Kingstons Thanksgiving_**

Since Thanksgiving wasn't a holiday in the UK Melissa and Wren flew back to Rosewood for a few days. Melissa had a small but noticeable 3 month pregnancy bump. Spencer also had the same 3 month pregnancy bump that was also noticeable.

Melissa's pregnancy was a surprise to Mrs. and Mr. Hastings.

"Are you pregnant Melissa." Mrs. Hastings asked

"Yes, before you ask I'm 3 months along but Wren and I don't know the gender yet." Melissa said

"When you find out let us know." Mr. Hastings said

"I have my next doctors appointment next week and I might be able to find out the gender then." Melissa said

"The adoption may not of worked out but we are really happy to have a baby in 6 months." Wren said

Spencer and Toby walked into the Hastings house. Toby was holding the baby bag with diapers and other baby supplies. Spencer was holding 3.5 month old Rochelle Cavanaugh in her arms. Spencer handed Rochelle to Mrs. Hastings.

"Did you not loose all your baby weight or is there something you want to tell us?" Mr. Hastings asked

"I'm pregnant again and like Melissa I'm also 3 months along." Spencer said

"Spencer, I'm not happy about this but it's your life and I have to respect that you are an adult now." Mr. Hastings said

"You better be more careful Spencer or your going to have more babies then you and Toby can handle." Wren said

"Spencer and I don't need your input on her pregnancy." Toby said

"I'm just saying, I think you and Spencer have more sex then necessary." Wren said to Toby

"Please, I bet you and Melissa do it more then Spencer and I do it." Toby replied back

"Toby and Wren, when are you two going to start getting along how brother in law's should?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Sorry Mrs. Hastings." Toby and Wren both said

"Toby, your dad called and he's running a little late but he will be here soon." Mrs. Hastings said

Thanksgiving dinner for 8 was going well so far. Technically 7 because Rochelle was still being bottle feed.

"Sorry for being late." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Dad, it's fine. I'm just glad you are here now." Toby said

"I really don't mean to ask this over Thanksgiving dinner but Toby is there any way you can get me out of a traffic ticket?" Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I will see what I can do but I can't guarantee anything." Toby said

"I promise you I didn't do anything that bad. The right turn signal was burnt out and the officer didn't believe me when I said I didn't know about it." Mr. Cavanaugh said

Rochelle was being fussy so Spencer got up from the table and carried her into another room. She also grabbed the bag because she thought Rochelle might need a diaper change

"You didn't tell me Spencer is pregnant again Toby." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Can we not talk about that right now." Toby said

"Were you worried that I was going to have a bad reaction or something so you decided not to tell me?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"That's not why dad. In fact Spencer's parents didn't even find out until tonight." Toby said

"I'm happy for you but there better not be another pregnancy announcement next Thanksgiving." Mr. Cavanaugh said

Spencer walked back into the room and put Rochelle back into the high chair.

"How far along?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"3 months and I know Rochelle is only a few weeks older then that but things happen." Spencer said

"Spencer's not the only one pregnant here because I'm also 3 months pregnant." Melissa said

After some more dinnertime conversation Spencer and Toby decided to quickly go back to the apartment to pack an overnight bag. They decided to spend the night in the barn. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings had an old crib that they could use for Rochelle. The barn guest house was 2 bedroom so Spencer and Toby shared the room with Rochelle because Melissa and Wren had the other bedroom.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Spencer asked

"No, I'm on paid vacation until Tuesday." Toby said

"How did you get the extra time off?" Spencer asked

"Tanner decided to be extra nice. I may have lied and said we were going out of town but it was worth it." Toby said

Spencer and Toby slept in each other's arms like they almost always do. Rochelle was quiet most of the night and only cried once when she needed another diaper change.

* * *

 ** _New York City, NY_**

 ** _2\. Marin/Rivers Thanksgiving_**

Hanna and Caleb decided to stay in NYC for Thanksgiving. Hanna's mom and Caleb's dad drove from Rosewood to NYC to have Thanksgiving dinner with them.

"How long have you and Hanna been back together?" Mr. Rivers asked

"Last month." Caleb said

"It's more then just getting back together. Caleb and I are engaged plus I'm pregnant." Hanna said

"How far along?" Mrs. Marin asked

"6 weeks." Hanna said

"Wow so you got pregnant right around the same time you got back together." Mr. Rivers said

"The night we got engaged actually." Hanna said

"Hanna, how do you and Caleb expect to raise a baby in this apartment?" Mr. Rivers asked

"Dad, we will move into a bigger place once Hanna is closer to her due date." Caleb said

"How do you expect to afford a bigger place in NYC?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Caleb and I will probably end up finding a 2 bedroom house outside of the city." Hanna said

"You and Caleb could always move in with me. It's a 3 bedroom house and only one is currently being used." Mrs. Marin said

"The same goes for my house. I wouldn't mind having both of you around." Mr. Rivers said

"Thanks but no thanks because I think Hanna wants to stay in the NYC area." Caleb said

"Caleb, how about we think about this before we tell both your dad and my mom no." Hanna said

"What about NYU Hanna? It's your dream school and it's not going to be easy if we live 2 hours away from NYC." Caleb asked

"I'm not saying I want to move in with my mom or your dad but it's a possibility and we have to keep our options open for right now." Hanna said

"I see your point but trust me Han, you will not be happy living with my dad and I'm not going to be happy if we lived with your dad." Caleb said

Mr. Rivers and Mrs. Marin were staying in separate hotel rooms nearby the apartment so they stay for a little while after dinner and then left.

"My mom's right, house in NYC or even just outside of the city are expensive." Hanna said

"I have money saved up and my job at Apple pays decent so I'm sure we can find a small 2 bedroom house in our price range." Caleb said

Hanna went on her laptop to look up some houses for sale. Caleb called his mom since he couldn't be with her this year on Thanksgiving. The Caleb looked at houses online with Hanna but so far they hadn't found the perfect house yet.

* * *

 **Hawaii**

 ** _3\. Montgomery/Vanderwal Thanksgiving_**

Mona's mom invited the Montgomery family to Hawaii for Thanksgiving. This was the first time Jayde (1 year and 4 months old) was out of Rosewood. Aria was only with her family plus Mona and her mom for 2 days then she had to fly back to Rosewood because of her job at the Brew. Aria's mom and dad decided that Jayde could stay in Hawaii with them until they returned on Monday.

"I actually think you and Mona are really cute together." Aria said after taking a photo of the happy couple.

"Thank you Aria." Mona said

"Next time you have a boyfriend Aria let me take a picture of you two together." Mike said

"Aw, thanks Mike but I'm trying to focus on Jayde and myself right now so it may be awhile before I have a boyfriend again." Aria said

"You will find love again someday Aria." Mona said

"We will see about that." Aria said

"You haven't had any awkward run in's with Jake have you?" Mike asked

"Yes, the hallway outside the apartment I live in with Spencer and Toby. Jake didn't say a word to me but just last week he was leaving as I was getting back to the apartment." Aria said

The day after Thanksgiving Aria flew back to Rosewood. 2 days after Thanksgiving Aria was a work.

"How was Thanksgiving?" Ezra asked

"It was good. Mike's still with Mona so we went to Hawaii because that's where Mona's grandma lives. I flew back to Rosewood yesterday but Mike and my parents don't get back home until Monday. " Aria said

"I would have given you today, tomorrow, and Monday off if you would have just asked me Aria." Ezra said

"It's fine. The weather is still really warm in Hawaii and to be honest I missed you." Aria said

"I had Thanksgiving dinner with Maggie, Malcolm, My brother Wesley, and my mom." Ezra said

"I just have to ask this, are you and Maggie dating?" Aria asked

"Married actually but I wasn't ready to tell you so that's why I'm not wearing a wedding ring at work." Ezra said

Aria started crying because she was slowly falling back in love with Ezra.

"Aria, why are you crying?" Ezra asked

"I actually thought I had a chance with you Ezra but now it's to late." Aria said

"Aria, you know that's not true. We may have a chance again someday because I basically only married Maggie because of Malcolm." Ezra said

"It still hurts knowing you are happy with someone else." Aria said

" Aria, I thought you moved on so I did the same thing." Ezra said

"I was dating Jake but we broke up 6 months ago. Jason and I had a little thing but it was only one time." Aria said

Aria worked the rest of her shift doing her best to focus on the customers and not Ezra.

* * *

 ** _Texas_**

 ** _4\. DiLaurentis/Fields Thanksgiving_**

Emily's dad was currently stationed in Fort Worth, Texas so Emily and her mom went to Texas to be with him for Thanksgiving. Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis, Alison, Jason, Vanessa (mom of Coco and Chanel), and The twin girls (Coco and Chanel are now 1 year and almost 7 months old) also went to Texas for Thanksgiving since Vanessa was originally from Fort Worth and still had family there.

"It's a small world when Vanessa's dad is also in the same army crew that I am in." Mr. Fields said

"When I found out your daughters best friend was the sister of Vanessa's husband I knew we all had to have a big Thanksgiving dinner together." Vanessa's dad said

"Actually about the best friend thing Emily and I have something to say." Alison said

"Alison and I are officially dating and we will be looking for a house to move in together soon." Emily said

"Is this true." Mr. DiLaurentis asked

"Yes and we are really happy together." Alison said

"I'm happy for you Alison." Jason said

"Emily, we have a guest house so you and Alison could move in there." Mrs. DiLaurentis said

"Emily, I'm not telling you what to do but I wouldn't move in with Alison unless you are 100 percent committed in the relationship." Mrs. Fields said

"Why mom?" Emily asked

"Your dad and I moved in together when we were 18 and just a few months later we split apart." Mrs. Fields said

"True but we did end up getting back together and moving back in together a short time after that." Mr. Fields said

Alison and Emily were happy that each other's parents where happy about them being a couple. Now they had to decide the next step in their relationship.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is December and Christmas/New Years will be in the next chapter or the one after that. What do you think will happen next? Melissa/Wren find out the gender of their baby. Spencer and Toby (Spoby) find out the gender of their baby. Hanna and Caleb (Haleb) will continue to look for a house or bigger apartment to live in. Aria will still be working at the Brew with Ezra._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	17. Holidays

**_*Thursday December 1st*_**

 ** _London, England, UK_**

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

I was at the hospital for a doctors appointment where I would be able to find out the baby's gender. I am about 14 weeks pregnant and my pregnancy belly is only a little bit bigger then on Thanksgiving.

I had a 1215 PM appointment so Wren could take a lunch break to be at the appointment with me.

"Are you thinking boy or girl?" Wren asked

"I would love a girl but I'm just happy to be pregnant so it doesn't really matter." I said

"I would love a boy but your right about it doesn't really matter because this is our baby to love no matter what the gender." Wren said

"Melissa and Wren Kingston." A nurse called meaning we were next.

She took all my vital signs before getting the doctor for the ultrasound.

"Your blood pressure is just a little bit high." She said

"How does that effect the baby?" I asked

"As long as it doesn't go up anymore it's fine. I think for right now it's safe to assume that it's up do to stress or you are just nervous about this pregnancy." She said

"I have been a little stressed lately plus we just got back from Pennsylvania and I heard travel sometimes raises your blood pressure." I said

"Since this is not your first ultrasound I think you know what to do." She said

I took off my shirt before laying down on the hospital bed. It was only a few more minutes before my doctor was in the room.

"How are you feeling Melissa?" He asked

"This pregnancy is already tiring and the morning sickness got really bad after traveling." I said

He did the ultrasound. Wren knew how they worked and he had done one for practice before in Med school but for purposes of nothing going wrong I left it to my OBGYN.

"I can tell you the gender today if you would like but some people like to wait until the next ultrasound just to make sure the doctor knows for sure because sometimes mistakes are made." He said

I talked it over with Wren and we decided we wanted to know the gender.

"Melissa and I would like to know if it's a boy or a girl." Wren said

"Melissa, and Wren you are having a girl. The due date is June 3rd but I wouldn't be surprised if she was about a week or so early." He said

"I would be fine with that. Can we get 5 copies of the ultrasound?" I asked

"Sure, I will make 6 just in case you need an extra." He said

We got the ultrasound copies. I ate lunch with Wren in the hospital cafeteria. After lunch he went back to work and I went home.

* * *

 ** _Rosewood, Pennsylvania, USA_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I was at my next ultrasound appointment for my 14 week check up. My OBGYN was running a little bit behind which was fine because Toby was meeting me here after work and he was late.

"Where are you? - Spencer" I texted Toby

I received a response within a few minutes.

"Sorry Spence, I'm leaving Rosewood PD now - Toby" Toby replied back

Toby got to the doctors office just as my name was being called by a nurse.

"Why were you late?" I asked

"Work Spence, I will explain it to you later." Toby said

"It says on your chart that you already have a baby girl." She said

"Yes, Rochelle she is almost 4 months old." I said

"So you already have experience with pregnancy and child birth meaning this should be easy for you." She said

"It is easier this time around. I still can't stand the morning sickness but all the weird pregnancy cravings is fun to deal with." I said

The nurse checked my vital signs and everything was normal. I was in the room waiting for my OBGYN to do the ultrasound.

"Spence, I was late because Tanner wanted to have a meeting with me." Toby said

"Did she fire you?" I asked

"No, why would you get that idea anyway?" Toby said

"I just thought because of the way you said "Tanner wanted to have a meeting with me"." I said

"I still have my job, the meeting was with everyone who just got off shift. It was to tell us that she is in the process of switching schedules around and that are shift partners would likely switch." Toby said

"As long as your new partner isn't you know who." I said

"Spence she has a name and it's Yvonne. I don't get to choose and Tanner doesn't let anyone switch partners until she decides." Toby said

"Can we not talk about your job now because I don't want to turn this into a fight that everyone at the doctors office will hear?" I asked

My OBGYN walked into the room.

"I heard the word "Fight" being mentioned, is everything ok between you two?" She asked

"Yes, Toby and I are fine." I said

"Thanks for being so concerned." Toby said

"no problem, I wanted to make sure you two weren't headed in the same direction last time Spencer was pregnant." She said

"Toby and I would like to find out the gender today if that's possible." I said

"It may still be to early to tell but I will know as soon as I do the ultrasound." She said

About 15 minutes later

"Any final guesses before I tell you the gender?" She asked

"Since we already have a girl Spencer and I were hopping for a boy." Toby said

"Well you are in luck because it's a boy." She said

Toby looked happier then he did in a long time.

"I take it both of you are happy." She said

"Yes." Toby and I both said at the same time.

"I will get you as many ultrasound copies as you want." She said

"Can we have 10 this time because I want one for each of us, one to put in a photo album, and the rest for friends and family." I said

"Sure, like I said as many as you two want." She said

"Thank you." Toby said

"Spencer, your due date is June 3rd and I think you know a full term pregnancy doesn't necessarily mean the baby will be born on it's due date." She said

"I am well aware of that since Rochelle was born a few days after her due date." I said

* * *

 ** _*A few weeks later - Friday December 23th*_**

 ** _General POV_**

Spencer and Toby were hosting a gender reveal party. They had done a great job keeping the reveal a secret even from Melissa. Spencer promised Melissa that finding out the gender would be part of her Christmas present and Melissa was doing the same thing. Aria didn't even know the gender yet which is surprising considering both her and Jayde were still living in the apartment with them. Melissa and Wren decided not to travel from the UK to the USA this year so Melissa would be at the party but over Skype instead of actually being present in Rosewood.

"What time is everyone coming over?" Toby asked

"I think around noon. Hanna and Caleb may be a little later because Caleb had to work yesterday so they couldn't leave NYC until this morning." Spencer said

"I have to go pick up the cake and run another small errand but I should be back by then." Toby said

"Toby, can I run that other small errand for you?" Spencer asked

"Not exactly because it's a gift and it happens to be for you but you can go pick up the cake if you want or stay here with Rochelle." Toby said

"I think Aria can handle both Jayde and Rochelle because it's not going to take me that long to pick up a cake." Spencer said

Spencer went to pick up the cake while Toby went to get his gift for Spencer. Aria stayed at the apartment with Jayde and Rochelle.

Spencer and Toby got back to the apartment with just under an hour left before their friends arrived.

"When am I going to get that gift?" Spencer asked

"Christmas morning." Toby said

Once everyone arrived the party started. The cake wouldn't be eaten until a little later because everyone was eating deli sandwiches for lunch. Spencer and Toby held a vote for the gender to decide teams for the games. It ended up in a tie so it worked perfectly. Hanna, Caleb, and Aria voted for a boy. Emily, Alison, and Melissa (via Skype) voted for a girl. Spencer was team caption of Emily, Alison, and Melissa. Toby was the team caption of Hanna, Caleb, and Aria.

For the games they had to answer trivia questions about babies, celebrities, and other random questions just for fun. Spencer was really showing her competitive side. During the party Jayde and Rochelle were being watched by trusted babysitter who was at the apartment with them but not participating in the party.

Finally at the end of the party it was time to revel what gender baby Spencer and Toby were having.

"The three on my team were correct. Spencer and I are having a boy" Toby said

"Toby, the cake has blue frosting in the middle layer so all you were supposed to do was cut the cake." Spencer said

"Sorry, Spence I couldn't keep the secret any longer." Toby said

"It's fine, I'm not mad at you this time." Spencer said

Melissa stayed on Skype until the party was over.

"Before I end the Skype call Wren and I are having a baby girl." Melissa said

"Congrats Melissa, I'm so happy for you." Spencer said

"I'm happy for you as well because i'm sure having a boy is just as exciting as having a girl." Melissa said

* * *

 ** _*Christmas morning - Sunday December 25*_**

Spencer and Tobyhad their friends over for a sleep over last night. After everyone had Christmas eve dinners with their families they all met back at the apartment. Hanna and Caleb slept on the living room couch. Emily and Alison slept on the floor in the living room. Aria slept in the bedroom she has been staying in. Jayde and Rochelle were in the nursery and Rochelle actually slept almost all night allowing Jayde is sleep all night. Spencer and Toby slept in their bedroom. After breakfast it was time to open presents.

"How long are you and Hanna staying in Rosewood for?" Toby asked

"I have to go back to NYC tomorrow because of work but I will be back in Rosewood for New Years weekend. I don't know if Hanna is going with me or staying in Rosewood with her mom since she doesn't have any NYU classes until the new semester starts." Caleb said

"Hanna, if you stay in Rosewood this week we would pay you to babysit." Spencer said

"I thought you had a babysitter for both Jayde and Rochelle." Hanna said

"We do but she left after the party on Friday and will be out of town until after the New Year." Aria said

Toby's present to Spencer was a charm bracelet. He already had a few charms on it. one was a happily married couple, the other charm was a girl and boy. Then he had letter charms, S for Spencer, T for Toby, C for Cavanaugh and F for Family.

Spencer's present to Toby was a new watch and she had the letters S and T engraved.

Caleb's present to Hanna was a necklace that if you opened up the snowflake you could put a picture inside.

Hanna's present to Caleb was a new work shirt.

Emily's present to Alison was a new bracelet and it said the words Love Forever.

Alison's present to Emily was a new swim suit that she would be able to compete in since it was a one piece.

Aria got some cloths from her friends and for Jayde. Spencer and Toby also got some cute baby cloths for Rochelle from their friends.

Just when Aria thought she wasn't going to get any more gifts her mom knocked on the apartment door.

"This came for you." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Who is it from?" Aria asked

"Ezra, he dropped it off at the house and asked me to give it to you." Mrs. Montgomery said

Aria opened the box and inside she found an envelope with a letter that was never sent. Aria briefly read the letter and it was an "I'm sorry for breaking up with you" letter.

There was also a small jewelry box and inside was a pair of silver earrings.

Aria wondered why Ezra didn't just wait and give the gift to Aria when he saw her at work tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _*Monday December 26*_**

Aria was at the Brew. It was a busy day with lots of customers but right now it wasn't that busy.

"Did your mom give you my Christmas gift to you?" Ezra asked

"Yes, thank you Ezra but why didn't you just give it to me yourself?" Aria asked

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to directly give it to you since we are friends and I thought it was better if you didn't have to see me on Christmas." Ezra said

"We may only be friends and you happen to be my boss but I don't think seeing each other outside of the Brew is such a bad idea." Aria said

"Aria, as much as I would love to hang out with you and have fun like we used to, I have a family to think about. Maggie doesn't even know you work with me." Ezra said

"I took this job because I though maybe we had a chance at getting back together." Aria said

"We do Aria but right now I think it's better for things to stay how they are." Ezra said

Aria and Ezra talked until customers walked into the Brew and they could no longer talk.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is January. I'm undecided what to write for it so it could be Haleb looking for a house, Spoby going shopping for baby cloths, Ezria working together at the Brew, or more if I have other ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	18. Haleb NYC Life

**_*New Years Eve Saturday December 31*_**

 ** _Rosewood, Pennsylvania_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna had stayed in Rosewood this past week but I had to go back to NYC for work. I drove back to Rosewood yesterday and we would go back to NYC together on Monday.

Hanna stayed at her moms for the week and I was also staying there while we were in Rosewood together. Just like for Christmas Hanna and I are going over to Spencer and Toby apartment for the night after eating dinner with Hanna's mom.

"Are you sure you don't want Caleb and I to stay here tonight because we can always see our friends in the morning? " Hanna asked her mom

"No go, I will be fine Hanna. Have fun with your friends but remember no drinking. I would say that even if you were not pregnant because you are still under 21." Mrs. Marin said

"Trust me Mrs. Marin, I will make sure Hanna doesn't even take on sip of an alcoholic beverage." I said

"Who is even buying the alcohol because none of your friends Caleb and Toby included are 21 yet?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Ali said Jason was buying it for us." Hanna said

"Will I see you again before Monday or are you spending 2 nights with your friends?" Mrs. Marin asked

"I don't know mom plus Caleb might want to drive back to NYC a day early to avoid some of the traffic." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Hanna and Caleb got to Spencer and Toby's apartment. Emily and Alison were already there. As far as Caleb knew Hanna hasn't told her friends she was pregnant. They would probably find out tonight because she wouldn't be drinking just like Spencer won't be drinking.

"Rochelle and Jayde are with Aria's mom for the night." Toby said

"So you just gave your daughter to Aria's mom." Hanna said

"It's for one night and she offered without me really having to ask." Spencer said

"My mom misses having little kids to take care of." Aria said

"Are you staying Jason?" Alison asked

"It depends if you want me to." Jason said

"I don't know about Alison but I wouldn't mind having you here?" Aria said

"You can stay as long as you don't act like a party supervisor." Alison said

"I can try not to but I am the oldest one here." Jason said

We were watching New Years Rock & Eve. We were talking about our new years resolutions. Everyone besides Hanna and Spencer had at least one alcoholic drink. Hanna and Spencer were drinking non alcoholic sparkling grape juice.

"My news years goal is to get my own apartment for Jayde and I early next year." Aria said

"Why get your own place with Jayde when we are happy to have you here?" Toby asked

"I just think with 3 adults and 3 kids it will be crowded in the apartment. We would either have to have all 3 little one's in the same nursery or Jayde would have to move into my room." Aria said

"Aria; Vanessa and I have a 2 bedroom guest house and it's currently empty. I wouldn't even make you pay rent but I would expect you to buy your own groceries and pay the gas/electric/water bill for the guest house." Jason said

"I will think about it Jason but I was thinking about asking my mom if I could move into her place. I think it's better for Jayde since she would be around her grandma more." Aria said

"Are you are worried about Jayde calling me daddy like she does with Toby?" Jason asked

"That's part of it but I don't think Vanessa would like it to much if I lived in your guest house." Aria said

"My new years goal is to adopt a baby by the end of next year." Emily said

"Since when, we never talked about adopting?" Alison asked

"We are getting a place together next year and I think we should start a family together." Emily said

"My new years goal is to move in with Emily and be a better person." Alison said

"I doubt that will ever happen. My new years goal is to spend more time with Vanessa and our twin girls. Lately it seems like I'm working more hours then I actually have time to be with my girls." Jason said

"My new years goal is to be the best mom to my daughter and the son to be born mid year." Spencer said

"Spence, you are already the best mom Rochelle could ask for." Toby said

"Then why do I feel like I don't appreciate and love her like I should?" Spencer asked

"Spence, you just need to remember that Rochelle is a little under 5 months old and I'm betting you she would say "I Love You Mom" if she could." Toby said

"I'm betting you she will say daddy before she says mommy." Spencer said

"My new years goal is to get a promotion with Rosewood PD and once TJ is born we won't have any more kids until our first 2 are at least school age." Toby said

"TJ? We haven't even discussed his name yet and you are already naming him TJ." Spencer said

"I meant TJ as in our Toby Junior but that doesn't mean we have to name him that." Toby said

"My new years goal is to continue to do well at NYU." Hanna said

"My new years goal is to do well with Apple in NYC and possibly get a promotion so Hanna and I can afford a New York City area house." Caleb said

"The real question is Hanna why are you not drinking? It's obvious why Spencer isn't drinking but of all people I would have thought you would have been the first to get drunk Hanna." Alison asked

"I may be in the same situation as Spencer." Hanna said

"Wait so that means -" Aria said but was cut off before she could say the word pregnant.

"I'm Pregnant but I'm only 11 weeks unlike Spencer who is 18 weeks pregnant." Hanna said

"Are you and Caleb happy about it?" Toby asked

"We are happy but that's the main reason why we have been looking to buy a house that's small but bigger then the NYC apartment we have now." Caleb said

"Wow, Hanna I can't believe you are going to have a baby next summer." Spencer said

"I can't believe you are going to have your 2nd baby next summer." Hanna said

"If you happen to have a girl you are welcome to have any of Rochelle outfits since she is already starting to grow out of her newborn cloths." Spencer said

"I have an idea we should play Never Have I Ever." Alison said

"Come on Alison, I think you are drunk enough already." Jason said

"What if instead of drinking when we have done a never have I ever, we eat something instead?" Aria asked

"You and the pregnant girls can do that but never have I ever is not fun without alcohol." Alison said

"Yes it still can be fun. I will go first. Never have I ever had sex with a girl." Aria said

Everyone had a drank or ate expect Aria, Spencer, and Hanna.

"Never have I ever kissed or had sex with someone older then me." Jason said

Spencer and Hanna ate some M&M's and Aria drank to make Alison happy.

"Never have I ever cheated on someone I loved" Emily said

Everyone had a drink or ate except Emily.

"Never have I ever regretted sex." Alison said

Spencer, and Hanna ate M&M's while Jason and Aria drank.

"Never have I ever had sex in a car, bus, or truck." Hanna said

Spencer ate M&M's and Toby drank.

"Never have I ever been in more then one romantic relationship at once." Caleb said

Alison was the only one to drink.

"Never have I ever been dishonest about my romantic feelings for someone." Spencer said

Jason, Aria, Alison, Emily, Toby, and Caleb all had a drink.

"Never have I Ever gotten so drunk that I didn't remember having sex." Toby said

Jason and Alison drank while Spencer and Hanna at M&M's.

After a few more rounds of Never have I ever everyone except Spencer and Hanna was drunk. Once midnight arrived and everyone celebrated the new year it was time for them to get some sleep. Spencer and Toby slept in their bedroom. Aria and Jason slept in Aria's bedroom. Hanna and Caleb slept on the couch in the living room. Emily and Alison slept in sleeping bags on the floor in the nursery.

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

 ** _*4 weeks later - Saturday January 28th*_**

Caleb and I have been back in NYC for almost a month. We spent the month looking at houses. We knew that we couldn't find an affordable house in NYC. We were looking to move no more then an hour from the city so Caleb could still work at Apple in NYC. We found a few possible houses. Our options so far were. (city's listed below since I can't post pictures on fan fiction)

(Elmont, NY - on Long Island about an hour from NYC)

(Floral Park, NY - Also on Long Island and about an hour from NYC)

(Valley Stream, NY - On Long Island and about an hour from NYC)

So far we liked the 3rd house in Valley Stream the best. It was still above our budget but Caleb's mom gave him a large Christmas check and she said she would pay the down payment on our house if we needed her to.

I am now 15 weeks pregnant and we have a doctors this morning.

"Hanna Marin." A nurse called

"Can we find out the gender today?" Caleb asked

"I think so but you need to ask the doctor that question." She said

After the nurse checked my vital sighs we went into a room. The doctor walked in moments later.

"Do you went to find out the gender today?" He asked

"If Hanna wants to then yes." Caleb said

"Of course, I have been wanting to find out since the day I took the pregnancy test and it was positive." I said

"Everything looks great for 15 weeks and she is due on July 22nd." He said

"I really wanted a girl." I said

"Same here I mean it doesn't really matter as long as our baby is happy and healthy but I always wanted to have a little girl to love and protect." Caleb said

"Aw, you two are such a sweet couple." He said

"Since I work Monday Through Friday and some Saturdays we need to schedule our next appointment in advance so I can make sure to get the day off." Caleb said

"Well they can help you schedule up at the front desk. I would suggest another ultrasound in 5 weeks unless you have any concerns." He said

"Thanks, we will see you in 5 weeks." I said

We got pictures of the ultrasound that I would be giving to my friends and my mom. Caleb got one for his mom and one for his dad. Caleb and I scheduled a return appointment for early March. We Spent the night together watching Netflix.

"Han, do you want to get married before or after the baby is born?" Caleb asked

"If we wait until after I can find a wedding dress easier but I kind of think we should get married before since we will be busy with the baby once she is born." I said

"Good point plus we can always do a small wedding with family and close friends only so it's easier to plan." Caleb said

"If I make Spencer my made of honor then I think you should make Toby your best man." I said

"I was planing on having Toby as my best man anyway so this is perfect." Caleb said

"Emily, Alison, and Aria would also be in the wedding as brides mates." I said

"Jason would be a groomsmen and then 2 other friends would also be groomsmen so we have 3 brides mates and 3 groomsmen." Caleb said

"As for the location I say we find a hotel but not in NYC because it would be way to expensive." I said

"How about Staten Island or we could even go back to Rosewood for our wedding." Caleb said

"True but I have always wanted a wedding in New York." I said

"I love you Hanna so if a New York wedding is what you want then I will do my best to make that possible." Caleb said

"I love you so much Caleb. I don't know what I would be doing if we didn't get back together because I can't imagine my life without you." I said

"We have to plan our wedding and find a house to live in before summer." Caleb said

"Is that even possible?" I asked

"Of course it's possible Han when you have me to plan our wedding and find a house." Caleb said

"We have to start thinking of names now that we know our baby is a girl." I said

"We will Han but lets focus on the wedding and the house then we will pick the perfect name for her." Caleb said as he put his hand on my pregnancy belly.

* * *

 ** _TJ is JT from "Pretty Little Liars Next Generation". I was thinking about how JT Cavanaugh got his name and I thought what if he was supposed to be TJ but his birth certificate was missed typed so he ended up being JT._**

 ** _Next chapter is February. I'm undecided what to write for it so it could be Haleb looking for a house, Spoby going shopping for baby cloths, Ezria working together at the Brew, or more if I have other ideas._**

 ** _I haven't found Haleb's perfect house yet. This house is just going to be a starter home so I will find a small 2 bedroom, 1 or 2 bathroom house for them to live in. Even though Haleb will be living about an hour from NYC I will be looking at photos of houses that are actually not in that area. Haleb will move into a bigger house later on in the story and that would be their house for the rest of the story and Haleb's future life._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Voting and Commenting would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well.**_


	19. When Did This Happen?

**_*Saturday February 4th*_**

 ** _*New York City and_ _nearby areas of New York.*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna and I are on our way to look at another house today. This house was located in Elmont, NY (Not the actual location of the house in the picture). It was a single level ranch house that is 1,165 square feet with 2 bedroom, 2 bathrooms, and an attached 2 car garage. Just by looking at the pictures it looked like the perfect starter home for us. Since this house has been on the market for a few months the selling price was less and it was more in our budget.

 ** _homedetails/23066-Frederick-Ave-Farmington-MI-48336/24576378_zpid/_**

The backyard was large with a shed for storage. There is also a back patio for eating outside in the nice weather.

Hanna and I toured this house and we fell in love with it. We walked into the 2nd bedroom. It was empty but if we got this house this would be how we design our baby girl's room.

"This house is perfect." Hanna said

"If you can make the down payment in the next week then this house is yours." The real estate person said

"How much?" I asked

"$25,000." He said

"We will do our best." Hanna said

Caleb and I got in his car to drive back to NYC. Hanna was driving since I drove to get here.

"The backyard is big enough that we could have a small spring wedding at the house." I said

"We don't even have the house yet Caleb. We have to get the down payment money from your mom first." Hanna said

As Hanna and I were talking my cell phone rang. It was my mom and since Hanna was driving I answered it.

"Hello, I was going to call you tonight." I said

 _"I can call you back if this is a bad time." My mom said_

"I can talk, Hanna and I are on our way back to the city after looking at a house." I said

 _"Are you driving Caleb?" My mom asked_

"No, Hanna is." I said

 _"Your step dad got out of jail." My mom said_

"When did this happen?" I asked

 _"Yesterday, I was surprised but apparently they needed the space for someone else." My mom said_

"It's been 1 year and 3 months. I thought he was supposed to be in jail for 5 years minimum?" I asked

 _"What happened was an accident, he didn't mean for the accident to happen." My mom said_

"How can you forgive him though? James died because of him." I asked

 _"He's really sorry for what happened." My mom said_

"May I remind you mom, he got behind the wheel drunk." I said

 _"You were with him Caleb, you could have tried to stop him." My mom said_

"So now this is my fault. I guess it a good thing I moved to NYC so I could be with Hanna. If you are going to blame things on me then I'm glad I don't live in California anymore." I said

 _"Caleb, I love you." My mom said_

I didn't say I love you back because I was mad at my mom for blaming the accident on me.

"How does Cody feel about this mom?" I asked

 _"Cody is happy to have his dad home. I was also calling to tell you Cody decided he wants to go in the military when he turns 18." My mom said_

"In better news Hanna and I found a house. As long as we pay the $25,000 down payment in a week it's our house." I said

 _"I am so happy for you and Hanna, Don't worry about the money because I will send it to you." My mom said_

I said goodbye to my mom and I was silent the rest of the way home. Hanna could tell I was upset about something. I knew I was going to have to tell her when we got back to the apartment.

"What's going on with your mom?" Hanna asked

"My step dad got out of jail, Cody wants to go into the military once he is going, and worst of all my mom blames the car accident on me." I said

"Don't listen to her Caleb, you know it wasn't your fault." Hanna said

"She's right, I should have tried harder to get the car keys from my step dad." I said

"You can't turn back time and make things right Caleb." Hanna said

"In much better news my mom is sending over the money for the house." I said

* * *

 ** _*Thursday February 9th*_**

 ** _*Rosewood, PA*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I was about to tell Spencer something and I was unsure what her reaction would be. I didn't want to tell her but the sooner the better and the truth had to come from me. As soon as I pulled away from our intense make out session that was about to turn into sex Spencer knew something was wrong.

"Yvonne kissed me." I said

"When did the kiss between you and her happen?" Spencer asked as calmly as she could because she knew stress and fighting wasn't good for the unborn baby.

"Today, we went to get coffee on our break, we were talking and the kiss just happened." I said

"I'm surprised your telling me this right now Toby?" Spencer said

"It didn't feel right having sex with you until you knew the truth about what happened today." I said

"Toby, have you ever thought about sleeping with her when we are having sex?" Spencer asked

"No, It will never happen again." I said

"You promise?" Spencer asked

"Promise Spence, I will even talk to Tanner tomorrow and demand that she gives me a different partner other then Yvonne." I said

"I forgive you Toby but no sex tonight." Spencer said

"I'm truly sorry Spence." I said

Spencer and I slept not facing each other. The next morning I left for work before Spencer woke up. Before leaving I quickly checked on Rochelle and Jayde since Aria was still sleeping. Rochelle is 6 months old now and sleeps though most nights. Rochelle learned her sleeping patterns from Jayde who has already been sleeping through the night. Jayde is now 18.5 months old, she's walking, talking, and growing every day.

* * *

 ** _*Tuesday February 14*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I was still deciding on where to move. I had looked at some apartments but I did like the idea of moving into my mom's. It was 3 bedrooms and I would still be living in Rosewood. Jason's guest house is really nice but I didn't want to make things complicated with our friendship by moving in.

It was mid winter (February break) week for the Rosewood school district so the Brew is extra busy, Mostly with teens drinking Coffee and talking with their friends. I was just about to go on lunch break when a woman with a kid walked in. I recognized this woman, I tried to walk away before she saw me but I wasn't successful.

"I didn't know you worked here Aria." Maggie said

"I started a few months ago. I wanted a job and Ezra offered it to me so I took the opportunity." I said

"Well don't use this job to steal my husband." Maggie said

"Ezra may have dated you first but he loved me more." I said

"I'm the one that he had a kid with." Maggie said

What she doesn't know is that I also have a kid with Ezra that I'm keeping a secret until I know if I can trust him or not.

"I'm the one that he gave up his teaching job for." I said

"Is Ezra here?" Maggie asked

"Let me see if I can find him." I said

I knew Ezra was the back room that he used as his office but I didn't tell Maggie that. The door was closed so I knocked and Ezra opened it. I walked in.

"I'm just finishing up some paperwork and then you can go on your break." Ezra said

"That's not what I came in here to ask. Maggie is here with Malcolm and she wants to see you." I said

"Well tell her I'm far to busy to go out to lunch with her. I forget we even had lunch plans today." Ezra said

I suddenly got a dizzy spell. Ezra was there to catch my fall. We kissed, I know it was in the moment but I missed sharing kisses with Ezra. What I didn't know was that Malcolm had been wondering around the Brew and saw us kissing.

"Aria, are you alright?" Ezra asked

"Yes, just a little dizzy, once I drink some water I will be fine." I said

"Sit down, I will get a water bottle for you." Ezra said

He returned a few minutes later with a bottle of water.

"Can we talk about that thing that happened between us?" I asked

"Later, now isn't the best time with Maggie around." Ezra said

* * *

 ** _*Sunday February 19th*_**

 ** _General POV_**

After winning some money in the lottery Emily and Alison decided to buy a house together. They won $250,000 after taxes so they were looking for a smaller ranch style house. The reason for this was so they could pay for the house with lottery winnings and not worry about having a mortgage payment. They recently found a house and today was move in day.

The only negative thing was there is no garage but there was a long driveway to park cars. The important part was the house was still in Rosewood so they would be close to family and friends. Emily and Alison's new house is 3 bedrooms with 2 full and 1 half bathroom. The house also had a fairly large basement.

Spencer and Aria helped Alison and Emily move in.

"This should be our new get together house instead of the apartment." Aria said

"I agree, This house is at least 1.5 times the space of what the apartment is." Spencer said

"What's going on with you and Toby?" Aria asked

"Toby and I are fine. There is just some stuff he has to sort out at work." Spencer said

"I just wanted to make sure because you haven't seemed happy around him Spence." Aria said

"Toby kissed Yvonne, well he said Yvonne kissed him but he still cheated on me." Spencer said

"Spence, Toby was honest with you so it's time to get over it and move on in your marriage with Toby." Aria said

"I told Toby I forgive him but until he doesn't have to work with her anymore I'm not going to be able to forget about it." Spencer said

"I'm kind of in a complicated situation myself. Ezra and I kissed last week." Aria said

"Did you and Ezra talk about this kiss?" Spencer asked

"Not yet, Ezra says he wants to but he's really busy with the Brew and his family." Aria said

Before Spencer and Aria left Emily and Alison had an announcement to make.

"Alison and I are considering adopting this summer." Emily said

"We bought a 3 bedroom house because we would like to adopt at least one if not 2 kids." Alison said

"This is amazing." Aria said

"Once you two adopt and Hanna has her kid then we will all have kids." Spencer said

"It couldn't be any more perfect." Alison said

"I can't wait for Ali and I to be able to adopt." Emily said

"I think it would be great if all our kids could grow up and become friends just like us." Alison said

"Yes, that would be great and it doesn't even matter that all our kids will be different ages." Emily said

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is March._**

 ** _Will Hanna and Caleb get the house they want?_**

 ** _Do you think Spencer truly forgave Toby for his kiss with Yvonne?_**

 ** _Will the Aria and Ezra kiss turn into something more or was it just in the moment?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask me in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories** **as well.**_


	20. New House and Wedding Planning

**_*Friday March 10th*_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Caleb and I are moving into our house today. I was excited to leave NYC but also a little sad because I am going to miss being so close to everything in the city. My apartment in the city was a few blocks away from times square. I would often go see Good Morning America live in times square when I didn't have early morning classes at NYU. Caleb took today off work but starting Monday he would have an hour drive each way. I would also have an hour drive each way to NYU. We might carpool on the days I'm at NYC longer just to save some gas.

Caleb's dad flew in from Philadelphia for the weekend and was helping us move. We rented a U haul truck to take the furniture and bigger items to the new house.

"How could you and Hanna afford this house?" Mr. Rivers asked

"I have a good paying job and mom helped us with the down payment." Caleb said

"Caleb has been working at apple for 4 months now." I said

"When's the baby due?" Mr. Rivers asked

"July 22nd so I'm almost 5 months along." I said

"What are you going to do about University Hanna?" Mr. Rivers asked

"Honestly I don't know yet. I know I will finish my 2 year at NYU but after that I will be focused on the baby." I said

"University is important but Caleb's mom would say if you want to be a stay at home parent then you do what feels right." Mr. Rivers said

"Hanna wants to go into fashion but right now the baby is her first priority." Caleb said

"Girl or Boy?" Mr. Rivers asked

"Girl." I said

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna went to go pick up pizza for dinner. I stayed at the house with my dad. He would be here for the weekend.

"Do you want help with the nursery or can you and Hanna handle that your self?" Mr. Rivers asked

"I was going to have Toby help me with that next weekend but if you want to get started on it this weekend I'm sure Toby will understand." I said

"I was thinking it would be a great father/son project. We can at least get the painting done and then Toby can help you with the rest." Mr. Rivers said

"Sounds like a great plan dad." I said

Once Hanna got back with the pizza and salad we ate dinner. My dad offered to clear the dinner table from dinner so Hanna and I got a chance to talk in a different room.

"I can't believe how nice my dad is being." I said

"He cares about you Caleb. My dad doesn't even know I'm pregnant. I assume he will find at our wedding, that's if he bothers to show up." Hanna said

"I'm not sure if I trust my dad yet. I don't want him to suddenly decide not to be in my life anymore." I said

"Caleb, He's your dad. If he leaves your life again there would have to be a pretty darn good reason for it." Hanna said

"Han, When is the last time you even talked to your dad?" I asked

"The last time I saw him was high school graduation almost 2 years ago and the last time I spoke to him was shortly after we broke up during the fall of my freshman year at NYU. I called him because I desperately needed someone to talk to and no one was answering their phones." Hanna said

"Is there a reason you haven't talk to your dad in 1.5 years?" I asked

"He really didn't seem to care when I told him we broke up. He was acting like he was happy about it. He told me to forget about you and focus on NYU." Hanna said

"Are you sure it's a good idea to invite your dad to our wedding?" I asked

"I have to invite him Caleb he's my dad." Hanna said

"Nobody is forcing you to invite your dad to our wedding Hanna." I said

"Caleb, I'm inviting my dad. It's his choice if he shows up or not." Hanna said

Over the weekend my dad and I got the nursery painted. Hanna and I talked more about what we wanted our wedding to be.

* * *

 ** _*Saturday March 11*_**

Hanna is now 21 weeks along and just past the half way point in her pregnancy. We have another doctors appointment this morning. I asked my dad if he wanted to go with us but he said he would rather stay at the house.

"I told you I could change the appointment until next week. When I made the appointment I didn't know your dad was going to be in town." Hanna said

"Han, I told you my dad doesn't mind staying here while we go to the doctors appointment." I said

I drove Hanna into NYC for the ultrasound.

"Anything new since I lost saw you?" The doctor asked

"We moved about an hour outside of the city." I said

"Did you get tired of city life?" The doctor asked

"No but we wanted a house and we couldn't afford to live in the city." Hanna said

"Hanna, your baby looks healthy and for 21 weeks she is right on track development wise." The doctor said

"I was worried last night because she was quiet and hardly kicked." Hanna said

"Sometimes that happens. If something doesn't feel right don't hesitate to call me." The doctor said

"I told Hanna everything would be fine last night." I said

"Besides having the baby what's next in your lifes?" The doctor asked

"Hanna and I plan on getting married sometime soon. Possibly even before our baby is born." I said

Hanna and I got copies of the ultrasound photo before leaving the doctors office. One copy from each time was going into our pregnancy journey scrapbook. Hanna and I drove back to the house to eat lunch with my dad. We told him the appointment went well and he was happy for us.

* * *

"You said you wanted a small wedding so I don't see any reason why we can't just have the wedding in the backyard." I said

"What if it rains Caleb? It's New York, the weather is unpredictable." Hanna said

"Then we deal with it Hanna. We can always change our plans." I said

"I guess that would be alright considering we are running out of time to plan this wedding anyway." Hanna said

"When did you want to get married? I know you said before the baby is born but you are right about us not having much time." I said

"I was kind of thinking next month. We would be settled into this house by then. It's not like we need to a lot of planning if we are having the wedding in the backyard." Hanna said

"So April but lets pick a date so we can make sure our friends and family are available." I said

"April 15th." Hanna said

"April 15th, Tax day so that will make our anniversary really easy to remember." I said

"I'm confused Caleb, do you want me to pick another date then?" Hanna asked

"No, I think April 15th is perfect." I said

"I love you Caleb." Hanna said

"I love you Hanna." I said

Hanna and I kissed

"In case you want to start a countdown to our wedding day you have 35 days to go." I said

"If I wanted to start a countdown I can easily look at the calendar and count the days." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is also going to be March. It will be a Melissa/Wren chapter._**

 ** _Will Mr. Rivers stay in Caleb's life without a lot of drama or will they find something to fight about making their father/son relationship harder to handle?_**

 ** _Should Hanna invite her dad to her and Caleb's wedding?_**

 ** _If Hanna invites her dad to her and Caleb's wedding will he show up?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	21. London - Bad News and Good News

**_London, England, UK_**

 ** _*Monday March 27th*_**

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

Wren and I celebrated our 2 year wedding anniversary on Saturday night. I'm 7 months pregnant and life has been great these past few months. Today is our nephew Liam's 1st birthday. We didn't go out as a family over the weekend so we are going out to celebrate Liam's birthday tonight.I got 2 new jobs a few months ago. One is volunteer and the other one I get paid for my work. I work with at risk teens and young adults. I meet with them at the library where I tutor them and sometimes they get to go on group field trips. A lot of the teens and young adults I work with come from poor familys and some are even living in group homes. My second job that is an actual paying job is at a law firm. I work about 30 hours a week at the law firm and 10 to 20 hours a week volunteering. Unfortunately I'm not going to be able to volunteer much once the baby is born.

I didn't get off of work until 5 PM meaning I had to quickly go home, change out of my work cloths into casual cloths and meet Wren, His brother and sister in law with Liam, and his parents at the restaurant.

After work I was walking to my car. It was warm and humid for early spring. I looked up at the sky, it was cloudy and you could hear thunder in the distance. I was on my way home and the rain was getting faster. It started to hail, you could hear thunder and see lighting in the distance. I noticed some cars had pulled over because they couldn't see but I kept driving. I was less then mile from the house. I thought to myself that maybe I should have pulled over but I was so close to home now that I decided against it. It was raining and hailing so much that it was hard to see the color of the intersection light. As I was driving through the intersection my car was hit by a truck on the drivers side. The car spun around a few times, possibly even flipped over and then I blacked out.

* * *

 ** _Wren's POV_**

Melissa had texted me an hour ago saying she was running home to change and then she would meet us at the restaurant by 545 PM. It was now 6 PM and she hasn't shown up yet. I wasn't worried at this point. I figured our dog Mocha, who is now almost 2 years old didn't want Melissa to leave so quickly after getting home. She is a Border Collie/Labrador mix after all so she probably wanted Melissa to play with her. Plus it had been thunder storming so maybe Melissa was waiting until the weather cleared up before leaving the house.

About 15 minutes later I got a call from one of my co workers at the hospital. I didn't answer it the first time because I figured they were calling me back into work and if that was the case I wasn't going to go back until after dinner. By the 3rd time I got the call from the same phone number I answered it.

"Hello." I said

"Glad you finally answered your phone." He said

"Look I can't come back into work right now but I can be there later tonight." I said

"That's not why I'm calling. Your wife was in a car accident and she is in surgery now fighting for her life." He said

"I'm on the way to the hospital now. Do you know anything else?" I asked

"No but I may no more by the time you get here." He said

I hung up the phone. I told my family what was going on and that we would have to postpone dinner for another night since we hadn't ordered food or drinks other then water.

* * *

My brother drove me to the hospital because I was in to big of a worry and panic mode to drive.

"I'm sure Melissa's going to be just fine." My brother said

"She may be but what if something happens to the baby. Melissa and I tried so hard to get pregnant. If we loose this baby there may never be one again." I said

"Stop thinking negative until we know more." My brother said

"I'm a doctor, all I do is worry." I said

"All I'm saying is we don't know enough about what happened and how bad the injuries are yet." My brother said

"As doctors in the emergency room we see car accident patients just about every shift. Not all of them make it out of the hospital alive." I said

"I get it but you have to think positive Wren." My brother said

"If this was your wife tell me you wouldn't be worried." I said

"Yes, I would be worried but you are over reacting." My brother said

* * *

It could have turned into a fight between us brother but It didn't because that may have made the situation worse. Once we got to the hospital I rushed in as fast as I could. My brother was following behind me.

"I'm here because my wife Melissa Kingston was in a car accident." I said to the woman at the emergency waiting room desk.

"Your wife is still in surgery. A doctor will be out to talk with you soon." She said

"I'm a doctor myself and I happen to work here so can't you just tell me or show me what's going on?" I asked

"Sorry Mr. Kingston, I wish I could tell you but all I know is your wife was unconscious when they brought her in to surgery." She said

"This is isn't just about my wife, she's 7 months pregnant." I said

"The doctors working now will do everything they can for your wife and unborn child." She said

* * *

I sat in the waiting room with my brother for what seemed like a long time but in reality it was less then 5 minutes.

"Mr. Kingston." A doctor called. I knew who he was because it's one I have worked with before.

"Your wife's surgery went well. Melissa should wake up in a few hours but I can't guarantee that the unborn babies are going to be alright." He said

"Wait a minute. You said babies. Melissa and I are only expecting to have a girl." I said

"Mr. Kingston, your wife is actually pregnant with twins, 1 girl and 1 boy." He said

"That's not possible. Melissa would have told me if we were expecting twins." I said

"It's possible Melissa was planning to surprise you when the twins were born or it may have been missed when she had her ultrasounds." He said

"Can I see her?" I asked

"Yes, 3rd floor, hospital room number 321." He said

* * *

I went up to the 3rd floor and walked into 321. My brother gave me a few minutes alone and then walked into the hospital room.

"Do you want me to stay?" My brother asked.

"You can stay if you want but you don't have to." I said

He decided to stay. I kept a close eye on Melissa waiting for her to wake up. I wasn't paying much attention to the monitor for each baby because they would beep if something was wrong.

"Wren." My brother said just before the monitor for one of the baby's went off.

2 doctors rushed into Melissa's hospital room. Looking at the monitor that has now flat lined, I knew it was to late. One of the doctors did an ultrasound on Melissa that confirmed she had a miscarriage.

"The unborn baby boy's heartbeat is gone but the unborn baby girls heartbeats is still normal." A doctor said

My brother hugged me and then left because I told him to go home so he could sleep.

* * *

It was around midnight when Melissa finally woke up.

"Mel, your awake. I thought I was going to loose you." I said

"My back hurts and so does my head." Melissa said

"You were in a pretty serious car accident so that's to be expected." I said

"Wren, The baby. We didn't loose her right?" Melissa asked

I didn't know if I should be honest with Melissa or not. I guess honesty is better then lying even though the truth hurts.

"Melissa, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you did loose a baby tonight." I said

Melissa was crying.

"It's not all bad news Melissa. Apparently, it turned out you were pregnant with twins. You lost the baby boy but the baby girl is still fighting strong." I said

"Wren, are you telling the truth or are you just lying to make me feel better?" Melissa asked

"Mel, I wouldn't lie to you about our baby." I said

"I'm probably going to end up loosing this baby to. They say bad luck comes in three." Melissa said

"I promise you we are not going to loose this baby." I said

"Wren, you may be a doctor but you can't promise that." Melissa said

A doctor on the midnight shift walked into Melissa's hospital room to check on her. What Melissa needed now was rest.

"How long do I have to be in this hospital?" Melissa said

"A few days to a week. We can't legally release you from this hospital until we know you are making progress on your recovery." He said

"What am I supposed to do about my job?" Melissa asked

"I am going to suggest that you don't return to work for right now. Your body went through a lot of trauma and if you want to keep the unborn baby you still have alive then you are going to have to take things easy." He said

"So like bed rest for 2 months?" Melissa asked

"No but if you return to work next week it may end up like that." He said

After the doctor made sure Melissa was on her way to a recovery he left the room.

"Wren, can I have your phone?" Melissa asked

"Yes, if you tell me what you need it for." I said

"I need to call Spencer. This car accident happened hours ago and she has no idea." Melissa said

"Good point, I thought about calling her for you but I didn't know if you wanted me to." I said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _Rosewood PA_**

 ** _*Tuesday March 28th*_**

It was 6 am in Rosewood, PA. Toby was just getting out of bed so he could get ready for work. Spencer was still sleeping. She usually woke up at 645 AM, just before Toby left for work. Spencer's phone rang and Toby looked to see who it was. Toby noticed it was Wren calling and was wondering why he was calling so early in the morning. Toby decided to pick up the phone.

"Hello Wren." Toby said

"Toby, it's Melissa calling from Wren's phone." Melissa said

"Well then Hi Melissa." Toby said

"I really need to talk to Spencer." Melissa said

"Spencer is sleeping but I will have her call you back when she wakes up." Toby said

"Can you please wake her up Toby. I really need to talk to her now, it's an emergency." Melissa said

"Ok Fine." Toby said

* * *

Toby went to wake Spencer up.

"Hey, what did you wake me up for Toby." Spencer said

"Your sister called and she really needs to talk to you." Toby said handing Spencer her cell phone.

"Melissa, this better be important." Spencer said over the phone.

"I'm in the hospital Spencer." Melissa said

"Why, what happened?" Spencer asked

"Car accident." Melissa said

"Are you alright and what about the baby girl?" Spencer asked

"Yes and no. I'm fine, the baby girl is fine but the other baby didn't make it." Melissa said

"Wait, You didn't tell me you were pregnant with twins Melissa." Spencer said

"I didn't even know my self until Wren told me. Apparently the doctors missed it with every ultrasound I had." Melissa said

"I'm sorry Melissa." Spencer said

"I was going to have twins, one boy and one girl except now I only get to have a girl. I may not have known about him until it was to late but it hurts to loose a child." Melissa said

"Melissa, is there anything I can do for you. If you need me to come to London I will." Spencer said

"I think you should stay in Rosewood with Toby. After all you are 7 months pregnant Spence." Melissa said

"Do you want me to tell mom and dad for you or are you going to call them?" I asked

"I will call them but you can tell mom if you want. Don't say a word to dad because you know how he is." Melissa said

"I love you Melissa and again I'm really sorry." Spencer said

"I love you Spencer." Melissa said

After Spencer was done talking to Melissa she filled Toby in on what happened.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is going to be April. I believe it will be Haleb's wedding. Maybe a little drama will happen between Hanna and Caleb but they will be married by the end of the next chapter._**

 ** _I have an idea for a new story. It's PLL but also mixed with the Canadian tv show Heartland. The main PLL characters would be Spoby, Rosie Cavanaugh (from Pretty Little Liars Next Generation) Bella Kingston (From Pretty Little Liars Next Generation) and Melissa/Wren._**

 ** _The story line would start with Toby, Rosie, and Bella going to visit Heartland Ranch in Hudson, Alberta, Canada (A small fictional town located near Calgary, Alberta, Canada)._**

 ** _They will find out some secrets and one of the characters from Heartland Georgie (Played by Alisha Newton) is going to have a connection to Spoby and Rosie._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	22. Haleb Wedding

**_Hanna's POV_**

 ** _*Saturday April 15th*_**

One year ago I would have said that I didn't think Caleb and had a chance at getting back together and getting married 6 after that. I also would have told you I wasn't going to have a baby with him anytime soon. Here we are today, on our wedding day and I'm grateful that we got back together. We didn't do the not seeing each other thing the night before and the day of the wedding thing like most couples do before their wedding.

Since we are having a smaller wedding and we are trying to save up money for the baby some of my friends parents helped. Aria's mom helped with the food and the decoration. Alison's mom helped with the invitations and the decorations. My mom was in charge of the guest list and the RSVP list. Caleb and I did the wedding gift list with both our mom's help. Caleb's dad and Toby's dad are responsible for the set up of the tables and chairs. Aria's brother mike is our DJ. Mona is doing my hair and make up for the wedding Caleb knows someone at work that does photography on the side so we asked him to take pictures for us.

* * *

"I'm sorry I missed the rehearsal dinner last night. Something came up and my mom needed me home last night. I'm also sorry she couldn't make it to the wedding." Mona said

"I understand. Caleb and his mom are not getting along right now so he was close to uninviting her to the wedding but I convinsed him not to." I said

"Are you ready for your big day?" Mona asked as she was doing my make up

"I couldn't be anymore ready then I am now." I said

"Is Mike going to be here?" Mona asked

"Yes, Mike is our DJ for the wedding. Sorry, I didn't realize that was going to be a problem for you." I said

"It's not really a problem but Mike and I are not really on the best terms right now since we broke up. I think we might try and work things out once he graduates from Rosewood high this year." Mona said

"I'm sorry but if Caleb and I worked our issues out then Mike and you can work them out." I said

"Han, I'm happy doing your make up but why am I not in the wedding like Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison are?" Mona asked

"I didn't think you would want to do that but If you wanted to you could be another brides made. The only problem is that you wouldn't have anyone to walk down with unless you walked with Mike." I said

"I think I will ask Mike and if he wants to then yes as long as it's ok with both you and Caleb." Mona said

"I'm sure Caleb will be fine with it. Caleb was fine with having my ex boyfriend as one of his grooms men." I said

"Travis is in the wedding?" Mona asked

"Yes, Caleb only had Toby, Jason, and Cody as best men and grooms men. We needed one more since I had 4 and he had 3." I said

"I thought Caleb had to younger half brothers?" Mona said

"You didn't know about what happened to James?" I asked

"No, I didn't know since you didn't tell me." Mona said

"James died in a car accident around Thanksgiving 2 years ago. Caleb's step dad was driving drunk so he went to jail but got out recently." I said

"That must have been pretty hard on Caleb." Mona said

"It was but we had been already broken up when it happened. Caleb and I were trying the friend thing but he pushed me away after that happened." I said

* * *

Mona only had to do my make up because Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison decided they wanted to do each others make up.

Caleb and I also invited Spencer's mom and Emily's mom to our wedding. Spencer's mom couldn't come because she had to make an unexpected trip to London but Emily's mom is coming to our wedding. Emily's mom already offered to watch the kids since we will have 4 at this wedding. Coco and Chanel DiLaurentis because Jason is in the wedding and Vanessa is at some big charity event in LA this weekend. Jayde Montgomery because Aria is in the wedding and her mom and brother are here as well. Rochelle Cavanaugh because Spencer and Toby are both in the wedding and Toby's dad is also here to help with the set up for the wedding.

My wedding dress and Spencer's made of honor dress were the hardest dresses to find because we both needed maternity dresses. Spencer and Toby's baby boy is due in less then 2 months. Mine and Caleb's baby girl is due in 3 months.

The wedding ceremony started. Everybody was in their places. Caleb was waiting for me at the alter. He walked down with his dad and Toby since he was the best man. Then the brides mates and grooms men walked down. Aria walked down with Jason, Emily walked down with Caleb's brother Cody. Alison walked down with Travis. Mona walked down with Mike. I didn't get the chance to tell Caleb so I'm sure he was surprised. Finally it was my turn. I was walking down with my mom and Spencer since she was my made of honor.

* * *

My mom's boyfriend Ted was marring us. After a few minutes we were nearing the end of the wedding ceremony. It was time for Caleb and I to say our vows.

"Hanna, Our first date was only 3.5 years ago but since then our love for each other has grown each day. I do want to apologize for every time we fought over those last few years. I'm truly sorry for breakups we had over the last few years but every time we got back together I knew our love was true. As your wife I will make sure to keep you happy and do everything I can for our daughter. I believe our marriage will last for a long time and I will always love you Hanna no matter what." Caleb said

"Caleb, If you told me on our first date that we would be getting married today I would have told you that it wasn't going to happen. That was because I hadn't fallen in love with you yet. Our first kiss was romantic and you made the night even more special. I want to apologize for all the fights, especially the ones that lead to us breaking up. I'm thankful that I never gave up hope that we would end up getting back together. As your husband I promise to love you forever and always. I believe our marriage will be long lasting and we won't let anything get in the way." I said

"Do you Caleb Rivers take Hanna Marin to be your wife through sickness and health, rich and poor, and all those happy and sad moments?" Ted asked

"I do." Caleb said

" Do you Hanna Marin take Caleb Rivers to be your Husband through sickness and health, rich and poor, and all those happy and sad moments?" Ted asked

"I do." I said

"Hanna and Caleb, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss." Ted said

Caleb and I kissed. It was the most magical and loving kiss we have had so far. Now that we are officially married it is time for dinner and dancing. In between dances Spencer and I talked

* * *

"My mom really wanted to be here but Melissa needed her in London." Spencer said

"I understand Spencer, How is your sister?" I asked

"Melissa is home from the hospital now but my mom decided that she would stay in London until the baby is born." Spencer said

"I thought Melissa lost her baby?" I asked

"Melissa was pregnant with twins and nobody knew. It turns out my sister lost the baby boy but not the baby girl." Spencer said

"I'm sorry for your sister. I can't even imagine that happening to you or me." I said

We were talking until Travis interrupted the conversation. He looked somewhat drunk.

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to say thanks for inviting me." Travis said

"Travis, are you leaving?" I asked

"All the hotels near here are full so I should drive back to Rosewood before it gets to late." Travis said

"How much did you drink? I still care about you Travis and I don't want you to drive back to Rosewood like this." I said

"I have no were else to stay so the only thing I can do is drive home." Travis said

"I would offer you the guest room but Caleb and I don't have one since we had to turn that into a nursery. The best I can do is allow you to sleep on the couch." I said

" I'm your ex boyfriend Hanna so I don't think Caleb would like that to much." Travis said

"Well he is going to have to deal with it for one night if it means keeping you safe." Hanna said

Caleb wasn't happy at all about Travis spending the night on the couch but he understood that I didn't want Travis driving back to Rosewood since he was drunk.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is going to be May. Spencer and Toby will have Cavanaugh baby boy and Melissa/Wren will have Kingston baby girl in this chapter._**

 ** _New Pretty Little Liars story "Secrets From the Past". First chapter is posted._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	23. JT Cavanaugh and Bella Kingston

_**General POV**_

 _ ***Saturday May 27th***_

 _ **London, England, United Kingdom**_

Spencer and Toby's baby boy as well as Melissa and Wren's baby girl were due in less then a week.

Last week, the doctors had put Melissa on bed rest until her and Wren's baby was born. Melissa didn't like it other then the fact that Wren was able to use some vacation days to be home with her. Today wasn't one of those days. Wren had to work an 8 hour or possibly longer shift since he was called in 4 hours earlier then his scheduled start time. Mrs. Hastings was still in London so she would be home with Melissa.

"How are you?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"I just want to have this baby so I no longer have to be on bed rest." Melissa said

"Today just might be the day. It's only lunch time so you have almost 12 hours left until midnight." Mrs. Hastings said

"Remind me to Skype Spencer later." Melissa said

"Sure Melissa, I think it's great that even with the distance between you two it's easy for you and Spencer to have weekly Skype calls." Mrs. Hastings

"Spencer is my younger sister and I feel responsible for her." Melissa said

"Your dad and I wanted to have a son but I'm really happy we got 2 beautiful daughters." Mrs. Hastings said

"Mom, how long are you going to be in London after my baby girl is born?" Melissa asked

"I'm not sure yet but probably at least a week." Mrs. Hastings said

"Mom, I really think you should go back to Rosewood for Spencer as soon as possible. I think Spencer needs you more then I need you right now. Plus I don't think dad cares enough to make sure she is alright." Melissa said

"Melissa, don't worry about Spencer right now. Spencer has Toby so I'm sure she is fine. Don't forget that Spencer has Aria, Emily, Alison, and Hanna as well." Mrs. Hastings said

"I know that Spencer is about to have her 2nd kid and I'm about to have my 1st but I don't want her to think you are playing favoritism between us." Melissa said

"I promise you I am not playing favoritism between you and Spencer. If Spencer felt that she would tell me so you have nothing to worry about." Mrs. Hastings said

Around 3 pm Melissa and Mrs. Hastings were watching "Marley and Me". The Kingston family dog Mocha was lying on the bed watching with them. She loved dog movies and would often bark during some scenes with the dog. Today she was unusually quiet.

The movie had just finished, When Melissa got up to use the bathroom her water broke.

"Mom, my water just broke. The baby's on the way." Melissa said to her mom

"Do you need help walking outside to the car?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"No, I think I can handle it myself." Melissa said

Melissa and Mrs. Hastings were in Melissa's car. As Mrs. Hastings was driving to the hospital Melissa called Wren to let him know. He didn't answer his cell phone so Melissa had to call the hospital and have them page Wren so they could talk.

"It time for the baby Wren. My mom's driving me to the hospital and we will be there in a few minutes." Melissa said

"I'm still working but it's a slower day at the hospital so I will be with you as soon as I can." Wren said

Melissa was given a hospital room almost right away. The baby would still be a few hours before she was born. Wren was able to get off his shift early so he could be with Melissa for the rest of the time she was in labor.

* * *

 _ **Rosewood, PA**_

Meanwhile Spencer was in the apartment with Toby. Aria had moved out with Jayde about a month ago. Aria went to live in Jason's guest house with Jayde. So far things have been going well with there friendship. Aria knows she could have moved into her mom's apartment with Jayde but she picked Jason's guest house because she wanted to feel a little more grown up and responsible.

Spencer was surprised to find Toby still in bed when she woke up. Spencer looked at the alarm clock and noticed she had slept to 8 am.

"I thought you had to be on shift at Rosewood PD like an hour ago?" Spencer said

"Something just told me to call in sick." Toby said

"So are you saying you have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Spencer asked

"No actually something good. My mind is telling me that today is the day that our son is going to be born." Toby said

"How are you so sure that I am going into labor today?" Spencer asked

"This may sound weird but I have been keeping track of your eating patterns, bathroom patterns, and sleeping patterns. They all match exactly to the day you gave birth to Rochelle." Toby said

"I love you Toby but that is kind of an invasion of privacy." Spencer said

"It's not like I followed you into the bathroom. I just was trying to be ready because it's more complicated now that we already have Rochelle." Toby said

"Don't worry about that Toby. Emily's already on call to babysit her." Spencer said

"Did we ever decide if we are leaving the 2nd crib in Rochelle's room for our son or are we moving it into the 3rd bedroom?" Toby asked

"Since Rochelle is 2 weeks from being 10 months old I think we can leave both cribs in one room. Once she is a little bit older and ready for a bed then we can give them separate rooms." Spencer said

"I think that's a great plan. Rochelle already shared a room before so I think it's good for her to share it again." Toby said

Around 10 am Spencer had walked into Rochelle's room to check on her. She had just woken meaning she probably needed a diaper change and to be feed. Before Spencer could do that her water broke.

"Toby, you are not going to believe this but my water just broke." Spencer said

"I will call Emily and we can leave for the hospital as soon as she gets her?" Toby said

Emily happened to be at the Brew when she got the call from Toby. She was over at the apartment 10 minutes later.

"You and Alison can stay here for a few days if you want." Spencer said

"If that's ok with both you and Toby." Emily said

"Of course it's ok. I know how much you love Alison and Em I wouldn't want to keep you away from her." Toby said

It was only a matter of 2 hours after Spencer got a hospital room when her and Toby's son was born.

"Did you pick a name because we need it for the birth certificate?" A nurse asked

"We really want to name him TJ for Toby Jr." Spencer said

A few minutes after the nurse walked out the room she walked back in with the birth certificate in her hands. She handed it to Toby since Spencer was holding their newborn baby.

"Why are you looking at that paper like something is wrong?" Spencer asked Toby after seeing the look on his face.

"Spence, I'm not sure how to tell you this but TJ is now JT." Toby said

"What that doesn't make any sense." Spencer said

"Oh I'm sorry but I must have gotten the letters mixed up. I'm sure they can fix it and re print the birth certificate." The nurse said

"No that's ok, I actually think JT is a great name." Toby said

"Toby, I thought you always wanted a son named after you." Spencer said

"He still will be named after me." Toby said

"What do you mean Toby, TJ and JT are two different names?" Spencer asked

"JT Cavanaugh so Jason Toby Cavanaugh. Jason's is JT's uncle and I'm JT's father so this is the perfect name for him." Toby said

"I'm sure Jason would love to have his nephew named after him but Toby are you sure this is what you want?" Spencer asked

"Yes, I'm sure Spence." Toby said

"Well then I guess this mistake was meant to be." Spencer said

"JT Cavanaugh I like that." Jason said as he walked into the room.

"Jason, how did you even know I went into labor? Toby and I haven't called anyone yet but Emily." Spencer asked

"Alison told me so Emily must have told her." Jason said

"In case you didn't hear everything JT Cavanaugh stands for Jason Toby Cavanaugh. He was supposed to be TJ for Toby Jr. but the birth certificate got miss typed." Spencer said

* * *

Spencer decided to video call Melissa using her cell phone. It was already getting late in the UK but Melissa didn't mind since it was good news.

"Hello Spencer, Sorry about not calling earlier but I Wren and I had our baby girl today." Melissa said

"That's amazing Melissa. I was actually calling to tell you Toby and I had our baby boy today." Spencer said

"Wow, that doesn't happen very often. How lucky can we be that us sisters had our babies on the same day." Melissa said

"Jason's here if you want to talk to him." Spencer said and then handed the phone to Jason.

After Jason was done talking to Melissa, Spencer talked to her mom over the phone.

"Did you call your dad?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"No but i will tomorrow." Spencer said

Then Melissa and Spencer talked on the phone again.

"What did you name him?" Melissa asked

"JT Cavanaugh so his full name is Jason Toby Cavanaugh." Spencer said

"How did you come up with that name?" Melissa asked

"It was an accidental mistake because he was supposed to be TJ for Toby Jr. The birth certificate was typed JT Cavanaugh so we decided on Jason Toby Cavanaugh." Spencer said

"That name fits him perfectly. Wren and I decided to go with Bella Kingston for her name." Melissa said

"Bella wasn't on the list of names we came up with together." Spencer said

"I know but once I explain it the name seems to fit her. Wren recently treated an 8 year old cancer patient named Arabella. Arabella's favorite Disney princess is Belle from Beauty and the Beast. There was only a small chance Arabella was going to fight the cancer away before the illness took her life. This morning Arabella found out she was in remission. It was a miracle that she beat the cancer. It was also a miracle that my baby girl lived through a really bad car accident before she was even born." Melissa said

"After you told me that Melissa it really does mean Bella is the perfect name." Spencer said

Spencer and Toby waited until the next day to tell Mr. Hastings, Mr. Cavanaugh, Aria, Hanna, and Caleb about the newborn baby. A few days later Spencer and Toby were back at the apartment and are now adjusting to life as a family of 4.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is going to be June. Not sure what it's going to be about so I am open to any ideas you may have._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	24. Ezria Memories

_**Aria's POV**_

 _ ***Wednesday June 21st***_

I was working a shift at the Brew. I actually enjoyed working with Ezra because I don't think we would have been able to work things out as friends if I didn't have the job. Jason drove me to work this morning because my car had a flat tire.

"I know it's probably none of my business but I just have to ask; Are you and Jason dating?" Ezra asked

"Your right it is none of your business but no Jason and I are not dating." I said

"If you and Jason are not dating then why did he drive you to work this morning?" Ezra asked

"I had a flat tire and I live in Jason's guesthouse so he offered me a ride." I said

"I thought you lived with Spencer and Toby?" Ezra asked

"I did but I moved out the end of April." I said

"Aria, may I ask you why?" Ezra asked

"I just wanted to feel a little more independent plus I wanted Spencer and Toby to have more space." I said

"I can see how living in Jason's guest house makes you feel more independent then living with Spencer and Toby did." Ezra said

"I'm not paying Jason rent because if I did I would go broke but I am paying for my own groceries and my share of the monthly gas, electric, and water bills." I said

"Aria, answer me honestly. Are you earning enough money from this job to pay for all that?" Ezra asked

"Not exactly because some weeks I have to take some money out of my savings account and I don't always get to put it back once I get my paycheck." I asked

"I have a proposal for you Aria. How would you like to be my assistant manager?" Ezra asked

"Are you serious Ezra?" I asked

"Yes, It would be a full time job so it would require more hours then what you are working now but the pay would be considerably higher." Ezra asked

"Can I think about it Ezra before I make the decision to take the promotion or not?" I asked

"Sure, take all the time you need to decide Aria." Ezra said

* * *

Jason picked me up when my shift was over. He drove to my moms apartment so I could pick up Jayde.

"I would have picked Jayde up for you but I know you are still hiding her from Ezra." Jason said

"How was Jayde?" I asked my mom

"Great like always but she is really close to turning 2 so for the next year things may not be this easy." My mom said

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked my mom

"Sure, what's on your mind?" My mom asked

"Ezra offered me a promotion to full time and to be his assistant manager." I said

"That's great Aria. It sounds like this job at the Brew is working out for you." My mom said

"I told Ezra I would think about it." I said

"What is there to think about? It's more pay Aria so I say go for it." My mom asked

"My only concern is that I would need someone to watch Jayde more. That's fine for now because you don't have to teach at Rosewood High because it's summer vacation. Once September is here what if I don't have enough money saved up to pay for daycare?" I asked

"I can give you some money Aria as long as I know it's for Jayde." My mom said

"I still want to think about it at least for tonight and I will give Ezra my decision tomorrow." I said

"That's exactly what I was going to tell you Aria because sometimes you just need to sleep on things before you make a life changing decision." My mom said

* * *

Jason drove Jayde and I back to his house/the guest house I live in with Jayde.

"Congrats on the promotion Aria." Jason said

"Thanks Jason, I still don't know if I'm going to take it so I have a lot of thinking to do tonight." I said

"I think you should take it Aria. You know I'm always here to help you take care of Jayde. I wouldn't mind watching her while you are working so your mom can have a break sometimes." Jason said

* * *

 ** _*Thursday June 22nd*_**

I woke up to the sounds of Jayde crying. She just recently started sleeping in a bed so I thought she fell of the bed. It was a kid bed so it was lower to the ground and I had put an air mattress right next to the bed for extra precaution. I walked in Jayde's bedroom and she was still in the bed so that wasn't what happened. I touched Jayde's forehead and realized she had a fever. Her ears were also warm so an ear infection was also likely. It was early in the morning meaning Jayde's doctors office wasn't open yet so I had no choice but to take her to the hospital. My car wasn't repaired yet so I had to wake Jason up.

I had a key to the house so I used let my self in because I knew Jason was alone. I was lucky that Vanessa took Coco and Chanel for a few days to visit her parents in another part of the state. I started walking up stairs but I heard the shower running so I walked back downstairs into the kitchen. 15 minutes later Jason walked in the kitchen.

"This is a surprise Aria. If you told me that Jayde and you were joining me for breakfast I would have cooked something for you." Jason said

"Actually, I didn't come here for breakfast Jason. Jayde has a fever and possibly an ear infection. It's 7 AM and the doctors office doesn't open until 9 AM so I need a ride to the hospital." I said

"Aria, calm down. Coco and Chanel have had an ear infection before. Just call her doctor when the office opens and I'm sure she can fit you in today." Jason said

"You don't understand Jason. With Jayde's heart condition even a small fever can mean something worse. I would have driven her to the hospital already but I still have the flat tire on my car." I said

"What are you going to do about work today?" Jason asked

"Call in sick if I have to but Ezra is going to question me if I don't sound sick over the phone." I said

Jason and I ate a quick breakfast. I tried to get Jayde to eat some cheerios but she didn't want to eat them. We took Jayde to the hospital. A doctor saw her after a short wait. It turned out to just be a middle grade fever and a double ear infection. The doctor prescribed her some medicine for the ear infections. Jason took me back to his house.

"Do you want me to get the tire fixed for you?" Jason asked

"Yes, but please let me pay you back." I said

"I will get a new tire for you and I'm paying for it Aria." Jason said

I didn't want to argue with Jason about who was paying so I let him pay for it. Jason was back 2 hours later to check in with me and Jayde.

"How are things with you and Jayde?" Jason asked

"She fell asleep about 5 minutes ago. I have no idea how long it will be before she wakes up." I said

"I got your tire fixed but there is something I want to ask you about." Jason said

Jason and I went to another part of the guest house to talk.

"I found this in the glove box of your car and I'm just wondering why you have it hidden in there?" Jason asked

Jason handed me a Emerald Green 4 leaf clover ring.

"Ezra gave this ring to me as a promise ring when I was 17. It was Christmas time and we were alone at his cabin. He proposed to me with a promise ring. It wasn't a wedding proposal but it was romantic and special. I got pregnant with Jayde that same night." I said

* * *

 ** _Ezria flashback - December of Aria's senior year. (Aria is 17 and Ezria is 24 in the flashback)_**

 _These last few months Ezra and I have been fighting. We were broken up but neither one of us wanted to admit it. I was angry with him about all the secrets he kept from me and upset that our relationship started out as one big lie._ _All I know is that Ezra didn't love me. He used me for research to help write his book. I now regret all the time we had sex and all the special moments I had with Ezra because to him they meant nothing._

 _I started having trust issues when my parents split up but now after Ezra I can't trust anybody even my best friends. I let Ezra talk me into spending the weekend at his cabin. Maybe just maybe we can talk instead of fighting. My heart still loves Ezra and moving on has been really hard._

 _"Aria, I really would love to have a second chance with you." Ezra said_

 _"If I ever forgive you it's not going to be tonight Ezra. You shouldn't be here with me right now Ezra. If I were you I would be spending time with Malcolm getting to know him." I said_

 _"It's 7 years to late for that. Maggie didn't tell me about him 7 years ago so I can only think of one reason why she told me now. I'm sure she only wants money Aria." Ezra said_

 _"You need to ask Maggie that because maybe she doesn't want money and only wants you to be in your sons life." I said_

 _"I didn't invite you here to discuss Maggie and Malcolm. I invited you to my cabin for the weekend so we could talk about us." Ezra said_

 _"There is no us anymore Ezra." I Yelled_

 _"Maybe this will change your mind." Ezra said_

 _Ezra got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket._

 _"You know I have to say no to this right. I can't get married to the guy that broke my heart and my heart is still broken several months later." I said_

 _"This isn't a marriage proposal Aria." Ezra said_

 _"Then what is it because it sure looks like a marriage proposal?" I asked_

 _"Just listen to what I have to say." Ezra said_

 _I stayed quiet even though I wanted to yell at him some more._

 _"Aria, How we met was wrong and I should have been honest with you as soon as we started dating. I am really truly sorry about that. I love you Aria and I know if you give me a second chance things will work out for us. Today I am only asking you for forgiveness. This is a promise to you Aria that someday in the future I will get down on one knee again and ask you to marry me. I see our future as a happily married couple with at least 2 kids. A girl that will look just like you and a boy that looks like me. With that being said Aria Marie Montgomery, do you forgive me?" Ezra asked_

 _I was crying tears of happiness because of Ezra's forgive me speech._

 _"Yes, Ezra Fitz I will forgive you." I said_

 _Ezra then put the ring on my finger. The ring was emerald green. My birthday is in May so emerald is my birthstone._

 _Just like that Ezra and I had gotten back together. That night we slept together for the first time in months. It was really special and romantic._

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

"Ezra broke up with me a few weeks after that. Our break up was the same day I found out I was pregnant with Jayde. I was going to tell Ezra about being pregnant but he broke up with me so I felt no need to. I have always suspected that he was cheating on me with Maggie and decided that breaking up with me was easier then honesty." I said to Jason

"I'm so sorry Aria. A girl like you doesn't deserve to have her hurt broken by a guy like him." Jason said

"Jayde has her name because the gemstone Jade is close to the same color as the emerald birthstone is. I decided to put the Y in the name because not many names are spelled with the letter Y so it made the name unique." I said

"Jayde is a pretty name and so is Aria." Jason said

"Thank you. I love having you as a friend Jason." I said

"I also love having you as a friend Aria." Jason said

I ended up not going into work at the brew for a few days. Ezra thought it was because I was sick but it really was because I wanted to be with Jayde. Over the last few days I did a lot of thinking and I decided to take the promotion that Ezra offered. On Monday I told Ezra I wanted to take the assistant manager position. I am now officially his assistant manager at the Brew.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is going to be July. Hanna and Caleb's baby girl is going to be born. Jayde will also have have her 2nd birthday._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviews would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	25. Deylia Rivers

**_Hanna's POV_**

 ** _*Friday July 21st*_**

Caleb decided he didn't want to leave me alone while he was at work so Mona has been staying with us since July 5th. Since he works an hour away, possibly longer drive in traffic from our house. I could go into labor at any time now and he wanted to make sure I wasn't alone when that happens.

"Remember the day when you lost your cell phone in the house and I found it for you?" Mona asked

"Yes." I said

"Well I lied to you when I said I didn't look through your phone." Mona said

"Finding my phone was one thing but looking through it is an invasion of privacy." I said

"I know and I'm sorry Han. I noticed some texts from Travis and I read them." Mona said

"What did these texts from Travis say because I never saw them?" I asked

"Travis wanted to talk to you. Travis said that he had something to tell you about his dad." Mona said

"Why did you delete his texts Mona?" I asked

"Travis is your ex boyfriend Han. I didn't want Caleb to think something was going on between you and Travis again." Mona said

"Caleb and I are married and he trusts me. Travis is single so maybe you should date him Mona." I said

"I already told you Mike and I are going to work things out once I'm back in Rosewood." Mona said

"Then just leave Mona and go back to Mike." I said

"I'm not leaving my best friend alone Han when she is about to have a baby." Mona said

"Actually I think my water just broke." I said

I called Caleb who happened to be on his lunch break so he was able to answer his cell phone.

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

I decided to get lunch from Deylia's Deli and Bakery. It was a one of a kind place with the only location being in New York City. This is one of Hanna's favorite places to eat in NYC. Hanna and I ate her together when we lived in the city. To surprise Hanna I decided to order extra because I'm taking her home a Deli sandwich and some desert. I was just getting the food when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was Hanna so I answered it as fast as I could.

"Hanna, How are things?" I asked

"It's time Caleb the baby wants to be born." Hanna said

"Is Mona still with you?" I asked

"Yes but I would rather it be you with me." Hanna said

"I will tell my boss I have to leave and I will be there for you as soon as I can." I said

"You promise Caleb because I need you right now more then any other time in my life." Hanna said

"I promise Han, I love you." I said

"Caleb, I love you." Hanna said

Just under 2 hours later I was pulling into a parking space at the hospitals parking garage. I walked in and found out what room Hanna was in as fast as I could.

"I thought you forgot about me Caleb." Hanna said

"Han, I could never forget about you. It the middle of the afternoon on a Friday so there was traffic." I said

"Now that Caleb is here Mona, you can leave." Hanna said

"Han, she's your best friend." I said

"Not anymore Caleb. Mona went through my text messages and deleted them without showing them to me." Hanna said

"Han, I'm sure Mona said she was sorry." I said

"I did say I'm sorry but Hanna's doesn't want to forgive me." Mona said

"In that case I think it's best if you leave Mona." I said

"Fine I will leave oh and by the way the baby names you both had on that list are the worst names anyone could ever choose to name their kid." Mona said

Mona walked out. I was glad because she wasn't being nice to Hanna or I.

"Did you call your mom?" I asked

"Yes and she told me that she was leaving Rosewood and would be here within the next few hours." Hanna said

"Should I call my dad or should I wait until after the baby is born?" I asked

"He is your dad so do what you want Caleb." Hanna said

"I think I will call my dad and then my mom." I said

"I think I will call my friends to let them know the baby's on her way." Hanna said

I made the phone calls and soon after that Hanna's mom had arrived.

"How are you?" Hanna's mom asked

"The best I can do considering I'm about to have a baby." Hanna said

"This may not be the best time but have you talked to Travis recently?" Hanna's mom asked

"No why? Is everything alright?" Hanna asked

"Something is going on with his dad but it's really the kind of thing that you should let Travis tell you." Hanna's mom said

"Han, you might want to wait and call Travis after the baby is born." I said

"Caleb, you know what this is about?" Hanna asked

"Travis called me and told me you didn't respond to his texts or phone messages. Travis told me what was going on with his dad and then Travis told me to tell you to call him." I said

"If both you and my mom know then why can't you just tell me?" Hanna asked

"I want to tell you Han but this is something that Travis needs to tell you." I said

"Well now I really have to know so I'm going to call Travis right now." Hanna said

"Han, please don't." Hanna's mom said

"Han, I still think you should wait until tomorrow to call Travis." I said

Hanna didn't listen to her mom or I and she called Travis. Hanna was in tears by the time she ended the phone call.

"I can't believe both of you knew about this and didn't tell me." Hanna cried out

"We didn't want to upset you Hanna." Hanna's mom said

"I know how hard it was for you a few years ago when your dad had cancer." I said

"Except for Travis's dad it's to late. Travis told me the doctors gave his dad 3 to 6 more months to live." Hanna said

"Remember what the doctors said about your dad Hanna?" Hanna's mom asked

"No." Hanna said

"They said that there was a 50 chance the cancer would take his life in a year or less but there was also a 50 percent chance he could beat the cancer and survive." Hanna's mom said

"It's been 3 years since then and my dad's cancer free." Hanna said

"Yes but the doctors also said that if he beat the cancer and it came back within the next 5 years it would be a lot harder to fight and less of a chance of him surviving." Hanna's mom said

Hanna was upset but she still managed to calm down enough to give birth to our baby girl.

"Did you and Caleb decide on a name?" Hanna's mom asked

"We had a list but Mona told us that it was the worst list of names anyone could come up with for their kid." Hanna said

"Han, that doesn't mean we can't choose a name from the list we had." I said

"No, I don't want to pick any of them names anymore." Hanna said

"I have an idea. How about Deylia? You love that Deli and Bakery in NYC." I asked Hanna

"Caleb, that's a perfect name for her." Hanna said

"Deylia Rivers." I said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Tuesday July 25*_**

 ** _*Back in Rosewood, PA*_**

 ** _(A/N Jason's house is 2 floors with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and a 2 car attached garage. Jason also has the guest house Aria lives in which is 1 floor, 2 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom.)_**

Today is Jaydes 2nd birthday. Jason, Vanessa and the twin girls were out of town for the week but Jason told Aria that she could use the house if she wanted to have her friends over. Emily, Alison, Spencer, Toby plus the kids Rochelle and JT were at Jason's house celebrating Jaydes 2nd birthday with Aria. Hanna and Caleb were staying in NYC because Deylia was only a few days old. Jason's house had 4 bedrooms so they had plenty of room to have a sleepover. The plan was to have JT (2 months) sleep in same bedroom as Spencer and Toby. Rochelle (Almost 1 year) and Jayde would share a bedroom for the night. Emily and Alison would get a bedroom. Aria would sleep in the den/smaller bedroom.

Shorty after dinner and desert the 2 kids were sleeping. Emily, Alison, Spencer, Toby, and Aria were all still up talking.

"Last week when I took Jayde to her check up doctors appointment I bumped into Hanna's friend Travis in the parking garage. I found out Travis was there because his dad is currently in the hospital for cancer treatments." Aria said

"That's so sad, does Hanna know about this?" Spencer asked

"Travis said he tried calling and texting Hanna but hadn't heard back from her yet. That was last week so Travis may have told Hanna by now." Aria said

"After my mom passed away I went to this support group. I met some people in the group who had a parent with cancer." Toby said

"I remember going to a few of those group meetings with you." Emily said

"This was before I was friends with any of you but my dad had a cancer scare once. It turned out that it was but thankfully only stage 0 cancer so they were able to do surgery and everything was fine after that. Jason was still in Junior high so I think I was in kindergarten or 1st grade." Alison said

"Travis and I gave each other our phone numbers. I told Travis to call me if he needed anything even just my support during this hard time for him and his family." Aria said

It wasn't long before Alison, Emily, Spencer, Toby, and Aria decided it was time for bed.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _How long will Hanna be mad at Mona? Will Hanna and Mona be friends again?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be August. I am planing out a chapter with Emison and adopting._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviews would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	26. Think about their Future

**_Toby's POV_**

 ** _*Wednesday August 9th*_**

Today is Rochelle's 1st birthday. We were having a birthday party for her at Emily and Alison's house tonight. Tonight was just going to be between with our friends. Spencer and I invited my dad and her parents over to the apartment this weekend for dinner. So far only my dad decided he was coming. Spencer's parents didn't seem interested in coming over for dinner. I thought at least Spencer's mom would accept the dinner invitation.

Before tonight I had to get through a shift at Rosewood PD. Spencer was home with Rochelle and JT. Spencer seems stressed handing both kids. I keep telling her to ask Emily or Alison to help her she doesn't listen to me.

"Cavanaugh, I have a case for you and your partner to handle." Tanner said

"Both of us, are you sure because I can probably work better without her around me." I said

"I heard that." Yvonne said as she walked into Tanner's office.

"I didn't mean any harm Yvonne. I'm married and Spencers been jelous of you before. I don't want to go back to fighting with her over you." I said

"This case involves a teenage runaway from France. She has just been found in Rosewood community Hospital. This girl was pregnant and ran away from home. She just had twins in the hospital. The problem is that she isn't a US citizen but the twins are because they were born here." Tanner said

"How is that Rosewood PD's problem?" Yvonne asked

"The teenager is going to be deported back to France within the next few days. The FBI is going to handle that but they may still want someone from Rosewood PD is be present." Tanner said

"What about the babies?" I asked

"They were born in the USA so they are lawfully US citizen's. Rosewood community asked us to help then find a home for the babies." Tanner said

* * *

I drove the police car with Yvonne in the front passenger seat. Rosewood Community Hospital was less then 15 minutes from Rosewood PD. We talked to a nurse in the newborn center of the hospital.

"I was hopping Tanner would send you two." She said

"Why?" Yvonne asked

"Both of you are the two best officers on Rosewood PD." She said

"So what exactly is our job?" I asked

"The FBI wants Rosewood PD to question the teenager about why she left France and anything else the FBI needs to know. They already tracked down her parents who gave there side of the story. Apparently they kicked her out of the house because she was pregnant at 16. The FBI thinks she might be connected to recent thefts at grocery and convenience stores both in France and this area of the United States." She said

"How long can the babies stay in the hospital?" Yvonne asked

"I wish I could say until they were adopted but if they don't find at least a foster home in the next week or two the babies will end up in a group home for kids without parents." She said

"I think I know 2 people that would adopt them." I said

"Who? Don't say me because I still live at home with my parents." Yvonne asked

"Two friends of Spencer and I." I said

"I'm surprised you are not considering adopting them yourself." Yvonne said

"Spencer and I already have a son and a daughter. Spencer already has enough to handle with 1 year old Rochelle and and 2.5 month old JT." I said

* * *

Yvonne and I questioned the teenage runaway. She told us that she has grown up poor her entire life. She even said she spent part of her childhood homeless. Then finally things were going right for her. Her parents got jobs and they were finally able to afford a small house. On her 16th birthday her best friends older brother took got her drunk and had sex with her even though she didn't want any of it. She ended up pregnant because of the friends brother. She considered abortion but there are not any free woman's clinics were she lives and neither her or her parents had medical insurance. After her parents found out they packed up a suitcase and told her to leave if she wanted to continue with the pregnancy.

I felt bad for the teenager girl but there wasn't anything I could do to keep her from being sent back to France.

"Can you promise me that my babies will go to a safe and loving home?" She asked

"Yes, of course. I have 2 little ones myself and I would never let anything bad happen to them." I said

"You look like you are only a few years out of high school." She said

"I'm 21. I got married at 19 and we had our first kid 1 year later." I said

"I really want both the baby girl and the baby boy to be adopted together." She said

"I promise you no matter what happens both babies will grow up together." I said

"I really wish you could adopt them because you seem like you would be the best dad in the world." She said

"Look, Just because I am unable to adopt them that doesn't mean I'm not going to be in their lifes. My wife and I happen to know 2 friends that have been thinking about adoption." I said

"You do?" She asked

"Yes and I will be sure to talk to both of them as soon as I am off of work." I said

Before leaving the hospital I went to see the newborns again. Yvonne didn't seem interested so she waited for me in the police car.

* * *

Yvonne and I went to get some lunch at the Brew. Aria was giving me this weird look when she saw me with Yvonne.

"Is that an ex of yours?" Yvonne asked

"No, That's Aria Montgomery. She is one of Spencer's best friends. Aria lived with Spencer and I for about a year." I said

Aria took our food and drink order. After eating she brought us the bill.

"I will be right back. I must have left my wallet in the police car." I told Yvonne.

"This isn't a date Cavanaugh so why don't you let me pay." Yvonne said

Yvonne checked her purse but she didn't have enough cash and her debit card was declined.

"Don't worry about the other $10 Toby. I have it covered." Aria said

"Are you sure Aria because I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your boss for this?" I asked

"Don't worry about it. Your a friend Toby and I'm sure Ezra will understand." Aria said

Yvonne and I walked out of the Brew.

"So your friend Aria calls her boss by his first name." Yvonne said

"Yes, they were once boyfriend and girlfriend a few years back but things didn't work out." I said

"I bet If she continues working with him it's only going to be a matter of time before they get back together." Yvonne said

I went back to the police station for the next few hours. I was actually happy to be finishing my shift with paperwork because I could be alone and not working on a case with Yvonne.

* * *

After work I texted Spencer to meet me with the kids at Emily and Alison's house tonight. I made her think I was working a few extra hours but really I just wanted to go talk with Emily and Alison about adopting.

"Hi officer Cavanaugh." Alison said when she opened the door.

"Hi Alison. Is Emily home?" I asked

"No, She went to help Spencer about 2 hours ago." Alison said

"Is everything alright with Spencer?" I asked

"Spencer called Emily and she was crying over the phone about how she was having trouble handling both kids alone." Alison said

"Spencer has been extra stressed these past few months. I think she is having first time mom breakdown even though We already had a kid before JT was born." I said

"You might want to be around more to help Spencer out with the kids then." Alison said

"I try my best. I have a job and it's very demanding but also very important to Rosewood." I said

"What did you come over here for anyway when you should have just gone home to your wife and kids?" Alison asked

"I found 2 babies for you and Emily to adopt." I said

"Wait Cavanaugh, Emily and I only said we wanted to adopt in our future together like after college and after Emily has a few more years competing in swimming. What made you think we wanted to adopt now?" Alison asked

"There are two babies that are in need of a home asap. If you and Emily don't want to adopt then at least foster the babies until they find the perfect home." I said

"Fine Cavanugh, whatever you say goes since you are the one in the Rosewood PD uniform." Alison said

"Alison, I'm not currently on duty so you really don't have to call me officer Cavanaugh." I said

"It turns out Toby that I like calling you officer Cavanaugh. You should be happy that I gave you a good nickname." Alison said

* * *

It wasn't long before Spencer and everyone else showed up to Emily and Alison's house. Everyone was there including Hanna, Caleb, and baby Deylia as well as Jason and his 2 year old twin girls. I got a moment to talk with Emily because I think she will be more willing to adopt the twins then Alison seemed.

"Emily, I talked to Alison earlier and I told her about newborn twins that needed a home." I said

"You want us to adopt them?" Emily asked

"Yes, if that's what you want or you can just foster them until they find a home." I said

"Toby this is amazing. I really want to adopt these twins." Emily said

"That's great except Alison didn't seem that interested so you are going to have to convince her." I said

"I can do that." Emily said

"Thanks for helping Spencer out this afternoon." I said

"No problem, I understand that you got a few extra hours at work but Spencer really want your help with Rochelle and JT." Emily said

"Actually I wasn't working overtime. I was here talking to Alison about the twins who needed a home." I said

* * *

Of course Spencer had to hear me.

"You lied to me Toby." Spencer Yelled

"I didn't lie Spence, I just didn't tell you what I was doing and you assumed I was working a few extra hours." I Yelled

"Whatever you really did after you got off work I'm just glad it wasn't with Yvonne." Spencer Yelled

"Spence, You really need to stop that Jealous act when you know nothing is going on between Yvonne and I." I Yelled

"If nothing's going on then how come Aria said she saw you and her at the Brew today flirting with each other." Spencer Yelled

"Yvonne and I were just eating lunch together. Relax Spence it wasn't a date. You know I would never cheat on you." I Yelled

"If it wasn't a date then who payed because if you payed for her then Yvonne is going to think it was a date Toby." Spencer Yelled

"Yvonne payed for her lunch and I still owe Aria $10 back for my lunch." I Yelled

"Why did Aria pay for your lunch Toby?" Spencer Yelled

"I left my wallet in the police car and Aria said not to worry about it but I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't pay her back." I Yelled

"I'm done with this fight Toby." Spencer yelled

* * *

After Spencer and I were done with the conversation or argument, whatever that was I decided to give Aria the money that she should of had earlier.

"I heard you and Spence fighting, Is everything ok?" Aria asked

"It will be by later tonight. I will fix things with Spencer as soon as we get back to the apartment." I said

"Let Spencer be jelous over Yvonne. It's not going to be long before Spencer realizes nothing is going on between you two." Aria said

"Before I forget Aria, I wanted to give you the $10 I owe you." I said

"Thank you Toby. Your right Ezra was pretty mad at me when he found out I let you leave the Brew without paying." Aria said

Spencer and I went home to the apartment a short time later. Rochelle was tired so she fell asleep easy. JT took a little more time but he is unlikely to sleep through the night so Spencer and I have to take all the time we can get. I thought Spencer was going to say no to sex like she has before when she was upset but tonight she didn't. I hope that means Spencer forgives me.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be September. Maybe more of Aria and Ezra working together but other then that I'm not sure what's in the next chapter yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	27. Do You Still Want This Job

**_*Monday September 11th*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I had enrolled Jayde in a 2 year old preschool program at the early childhood center in Rosewood. Jayde started last week. It's only a half day program so either Jason, My mom if she's not teaching at Rosewood High, or one of my friends picks her up and babysits her until I get off of work. When I have to be at work earlier Jason drops Jayde off for 2 year old preschool. The half day early age preschool wasn't cheap but with my recent promotion to assistant manager at the Brew I am managing to pay for it.

"Jason, can you take Jayde because I'm already late for work?" I asked

"Sure but Aria maybe 2 year old preschool isn't the best thing for Jayde." Jason said

"What do you mean Jason? Jayde loves preschool." I said

"You may think Jayde loves preschool but that's only because you are not there to pick her up or even drop her off most days. Jayde is always a lot happier to leave the early childhood center then to be dropped off. I talked to her preschool teacher on Friday and she said Jayde cried for mommy and daddy almost the entire time she was there that day." Jason said

"Jason, does Jayde call you daddy now because she used to call Toby that when I lived with him and Spencer?" I asked

"Yes but honestly Aria, I don't mind." Jason said

"This is why I wasn't sure if living in your guest house was a good idea." I said

"Aria, I thought that you were unsure about living here because you didn't want it to change things with our friendship?" Jason asked

"It was because of both reasons I was unsure about living in your guest house. If I wasn't paying for Jaydes pre school I might of had enough money saved up for an apartment of my own." I said

"Then let me pay for Jayde's pre school Aria." Jason said

"No, I can't let you do that Jason. Jayde's not your daughter and nothing is going to change that." I said

"As much as I hate to say this Aria but it might be time to tell Ezra about Jayde." Jason said

"I can't tell him Jason." I said

"Why not?" Jason asked

"I trust Ezra around me but not around Jayde. Besides Ezra already has Malcolm." I said

"What are you so scared of? If Ezra finds out about Jayde that doesn't mean you two have to get back together." Jason asked

"I know that Jason but if Ezra finds out about Jayde then he's going to want custody of her. I'm not putting Jayde through that. Jayde doesn't need Ezra when she has you in her life. Not only you but Jayde still has Toby and Caleb in her life. Jayde also has Mike but he is not around her that much since he still lives with my dad." I said

"If you tell him Aria. I will make sure that doesn't happen." Jason said

"I still don't think Ezra deserves to know." I said

"Aria, There may never be a good time to tell Ezra but he has to know eventually. I wouldn't wait much longer because if you wait to long Jayde is going to be old enough to make her own decision if she wants to see him or not." Jason said

"I still have 16 years before I have to worry about that. I really need to get to work now Jason." I said

* * *

I left Jayde with Jason and I went to work.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I told Ezra

"That's the third time you were late in the last week Aria." Ezra said

"I'm sorry, Jason and I had something to talk about and I lost track of time." I said

"Don't let it happen again Aria because I am beginning to think you don't want this job anymore Aria." Ezra said

"I do still want this job. I just have a lot going on outside of work." I said

"I asked you to be my assistant manager because I thought you could handle it Aria." Ezra said

"I can do better Ezra, I promise." I said

"Show me you can do better and you can keep your job. This means no more free food and drinks to your friends because I know you have done that more then once." Ezra said

"So your allowed to give out free food and drinks but I'm not?" I asked

"I'm not going to ask Maggie to pay for things for her or Malcolm." Ezra said

"Well then I don't see any difference if I give my friends free food or drinks." I said

"Aria, if you want to keep this job I wouldn't do that anymore and I also wouldn't continue this conversation." Ezra said

"If you are going to treat me like this Ezra then I quit this job." I said

"Aria, please don't do that. I enjoy working with you." Ezra said

"Look Ezra, Us working together just isn't working out anymore." I said

"Fine Aria, if you are not happy quit but don't expect to get your job back once you walk out the door." Ezra said

I walked out the door of the Brew. Something I might regret at a later time. A few hours later I picked up Jayde from her preschool. Jason was supposed to pick her up today but I texted him saying I was picking Jayde up. He asked me about my job and I said we would talk about it later. I invited my mom to the guest house for dinner. Jason said he was going to check on Jayde and I a little later.

* * *

"Mom, I have something I need to tell you and I haven't told anyone yet." I said

"You better not be pregnant again Aria." My mom said

"No, I'm not pregnant but I did quit my job at the Brew today." I said

"I thought your job at the Brew was going well Aria?" My mom asked

"It was but then things changed." I said

"What are you going to do now?" My mom asked

"I'm not sure but do you think I made a mistake?" I asked

"Yes and No. I think you should have kept the job but if you weren't happy working with Ezra then I can see why you quit." My mom said

"Thank you for understanding mom." I said

"Aria, have you thought about maybe going back to school? Even community college in Rosewood." My mom asked

"That sounds like a great plan except now I can't start until January since the fall semester started last week." I said

"My first teaching job Aria was alternative high school night classes and it was at RCC. I know some people that still work at Rosewood Community College. I can talk to someone for you and see if I can get you in sooner." My mom said

My mom came through for me and by the end of the week I was already starting classes at Rosewood Community School. Jayde was still going to preschool but only on days when I had classes. The 2 year old preschool teacher was very understanding because she let Jayde switch between morning and afternoon depending on my class schedule for that day.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Will Aria ever decide to tell Ezra about Jayde? (I have that already planned out and Aria will tell Ezra just not yet)_**

 ** _Will Aria ask for her job back? If so will Ezra let Aria work at the Brew again?_**

 ** _Will Jason and Aria be more then just friends?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be October. Could be a Halloween chapter but other then that I'm not sure what's in the next chapter yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	28. Halloween

**_General POV_**

 ** _*Tuesday October 31st*_**

 ** _1\. Hanna and Caleb (Haleb) - New York_**

Hanna's mom was visiting for the week. Hanna and Caleb had plans tonight to go on a haunted boat so Hanna's mom was going to be taking care of Deylia.

"For Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years do you plan on coming back to Rosewood." Mrs. Marin asked

"Yes, that's the plan." Hanna said

"I may not be able to stay as long as Hanna because of work but we want to see our friends and family in Rosewood." Caleb said

Hanna knew Deylia would be fine with her mom for the night but it was still a little hard for her to leave the house.

"Call us if you have any questions or need anything." Caleb said

"Texting is easier because we may not be able to hear our phones ring and the phone signal may not be strong enough for a phone call." Hanna said

"I can handle it Hanna, you were this little once and everything turned out just fine." Mrs. Marin said

"I believe you can take care of Deylia mom but it's the first time I'm going to be away from her since she was born." Hanna said

"I think Hanna's just a little bit scared to be away from our baby girl." Caleb said

"It's almost always harder for the mom to leave her kid because she carried the baby inside her for 9 months." Mrs. Marin said

"Trust me Han, I went back to work just a few days later. I didn't want to but babies are expensive to care for so we needed the money." Caleb said

Hanna felt better about leaving Deylia with her mom. Caleb drove to the place where they were getting the boat and parked.

"I know this was my idea but we don't have to spend a few hours on a haunted boat if you don't want to." Caleb said

"We drove all the way here so we might as well just enjoy it." Hanna said

Hanna and Caleb had been on the boat for a little while. Dinner was first. Almost everything was going well but Caleb was worried about Hanna.

"Is everything alright?" Caleb asked

"It's fine I guess." Hanna said

"Han, you can tell me the truth." Caleb

"This haunted boat is just a little bit to much for me. Scary isn't my thing anymore." Hanna said

"Han, this isn't like you. We went to the haunted winery in Rosewood a few years ago and you loved it." Caleb said

"That was before." Hanna said

"Before what Hanna?" Caleb asked

"The Dollhouse Caleb, nothing Halloween scary is fun anymore." Hanna said

"Han, I'm so sorry you went through all that." Caleb said

When the night was over Caleb was unsure if Hanna would want to do this or some other Halloween thing next year.

* * *

 ** _2\. Melissa and Wren - London, England, United Kingdom_**

This was Bella's first Halloween. Bella was only 5 months old so she wouldn't be going out trick or treating but her cousin Liam is 19 months old and did go trick or treating with his parents during the early part of the night. Both kids were sleeping and the adults were eating dinner.

"Spencer called a few hours ago. She wants to know if we are going to Rosewood for Christmas or if her and Toby should plan a trip to London." Melissa told Wren.

"If you want to see your parents then we should go to Rosewood." Wren said

"I would like to see my parents this year for Christmas." Melissa said

"It's settled then. We go to Rosewood this Christmas and next Christmas we stay in London." Wren said

"Wren, I could invite my parents here to London if you want to see your parents on Christmas also." Melissa said

"Do you think both your parents would come to London for Christmas?" Wren asked

"I know for sure my mom would come to London for Christmas and my dad would unless he has some big law case to work on." Melissa said

After family dinner Wren's parents went home and so did his brother and sister in law with Liam.

* * *

 ** _3\. Emily and Alison (Emison) - Rosewood, PA_**

Today Emily and Alison officially adopted the twins they were fostering. The twins are now almost 3 months old. Enzo and Alex will now be part of the DiLaurentis - Fields family forever.

"Can you believe they are officially ours now?" Emily asked

"Em, I feel like I was the reason we didn't adopt them right away." Alison said

"Ali, I get it. 3 months ago neither of us were sure if we could be parents. We are both 20 and have a lot to look forward to in our future lifes." Emily said

Emily's parents as well as Alison's parents over to celebrate the adoption of the twins.

* * *

 ** _4\. Spencer and Toby (Spoby) - Rosewood, PA_**

Halloween with 2 kids shouldn't be that hard but for Spencer and Toby is was going to be a stressful night.

"Rochelle, Who do you want to take you trick or treating?" Spencer asked

"Mommy and daddy." Rochelle said

"Rochelle, you have to chose either your mommy or I." Toby said

"No, I want both mommy and daddy." Rochelle said

"Either daddy or I has to stay home with your baby brother." Spencer said

"No." Rochelle said

"Spence, Maybe we both should go and I will call my dad over here to watch JT before Rochelles temper tantrum gets worse." Toby said

"It doesn't take both of us to take Rochelle from apartment to apartment for trick or treating." Spencer said

"Am I supposed to just tell Rochelle she can't go because you know that won't go over well." Toby said

"Toby, I will take her since you have a night shift at Rosewood PD and that way you can take a nap before work." Spencer said

"No, I won't go without daddy." Rochelle said

"Spence, Rochelle seems to want to go with me so I will take her and you stay at the apartment with JT." Toby said

It was finally settled between them and Rochelle stopped her temper tantrum. Rochelle was wearing an orange pumpkin costume while Toby was wearing jeans and an orange Rosewood PD t shirt. Toby took Rochelle trick or treating for the next hour and then they were back at the apartment.

"Did she behave?" Spencer asked

"For the most part yes but I kind of told Rochelle that you were going to take her trick or treating in her grandparents neighborhood after the apartment one." Toby said

"Toby, you know I'm not going to do that because it would be past her bedtime if I did that." Spencer said

"I'm hoping Rochelle is tired enough now that she will forget about what I told her." Toby said

Toby and Spencer had been lucky enough that Rochelle was to tired and fell asleep a short time after getting back from the apartment trick or treating.

* * *

 ** _5\. Aria and Jason (Jaria) - Rosewood, PA_**

Aria hadn't gone back inside the brew since she quit her job. A few times Aria asked one of her friends to get coffee for her and they were happy to do it. Aria decided she was going to tell Ezra about Jayde before her 3rd birthday. By then Aria would be 21 so she was hoping that a judge would see that Aria could take care of her daughter.

Vanessa was out of town again for work so Jason and Aria were going to take Coco, Chanel, and Jayde out trick our treating together. Jayde had a Winnie the Pooh costume one. Coco was Minnie mouse and Channel was a dalmatian from 101 Dalmatians. Jason and Aria were just wearing their normal everyday cloths.

"Mommy, I didn't get as much candy as them." Jayde said after trick or treating.

"All 3 of the girls can share, right Jason." Aria said

"Yes, share or no one gets the candy." Jason said

Aria and Jason separated the candy and even saved some for themselves so the 3 girls wouldn't have to much candy.

* * *

 ** _6\. Bonus Ezria flashback to Aria and Ezra's first Halloween together_**

 _Ezra was asked to babysit the apartment neighbors 9 year old girl Annabelle and Aria decided she wanted to help him._

 _"Why did you decide to give up Halloween?" Ezra asked_

 _"I'm a junior in high school and far to old for trick or treating." Aria said_

 _"You still could of had some fun with your friends." Ezra said_

 _"I would rather spend the night with you. It's worth missing out on a sleepover." Aria said_

 _Aria and Ezra didn't take Annabelle out trick or treating because she had braces and wasn't allowed to eat most candy anyway. Instead they stayed at Ezra's apartment until her mom returned to pick Annabelle up._

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be November. Could be a Thanksgiving chapter but other then that I don't know yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Voting and Commenting would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	29. Thanksgiving 3

**_General POV_**

 ** _*Thursday November 23*_**

 ** _1\. Melissa and Wren - London, England, UK_**

Thanksgiving wasn't even a holiday in the UK but that didn't stop Melissa and Wren from celebrating the holiday. Melissa and Wren could have gone to Rosewood with Bella for a few days before and after Thanksgiving but they decided not to. Melissa was thinking if they went to Rosewood for Thanksgiving then her parents wouldn't come to London for Christmas/New Years holidays.

"How long has Spencer been mad at you for?" Wren asked

"2 weeks ago when I told Spencer that we decided to stay in London for Thanksgiving." Melissa said

"Your sisters mad at you because you don't get to see each other on Thanksgiving." Wren said

"Spencer really wanted to see Bella for the first time and she really wanted us to see JT for the first time." Melissa said

"There is only a month between Thanksgiving and Christmas." Wren said

"Wren, how did you even know Spencer is mad at me because I'm pretty sure that I didn't tell you?" Melissa asked

"I forgot my laptop at the hospital last night. I used your laptop to check my emails this morning and you forgot to log out of your emails so I saw the one from your sister." Wren said

"You read an email from my sister that I haven't even read yet. Going through someone's email account that isn't yours is just as bad as opening someones mail that isn't yours." Melissa said

"I only read the one email Melissa and I'sorry but since we are married your sister is family for both of us." Wren said

"It's fine, I'm not going to get mad about at you this time." Melissa said

Melissa and Wren both spent time bonding with Bella until it was time for Wren to leave for Work and Melissa went to bed a short time later.

* * *

 ** _2\. Hanna and Caleb (Haleb) New York City, NY - Rosewood, PA_**

Caleb and Hanna were in Calebs apple office watching the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade. Hanna didn't want 4 month old Deylia to be outside in the cold so Caleb had gotten permission from his boss to be in the office on Thanksgiving morning. After the parade they were driving back to Rosewood for the holiday weekend.

Once in Rosewood Hanna and Caleb quickly stopped by Spencer and Tobys apartment, Emily and Alisons house, and Jason's guest house so all their friends could meet Deylia. Finally Hanna and Caleb got to her mom's house. Caleb called both his mom and dad while they waited for dinner to finish cooking. Once dinner was ready it was time for them to eat.

"What did you and Caleb do before coming to Rosewood?" Hanna's mom asked

"We were in NYC for the parade this morning and then when we got to Rosewood Hanna and I had a quick visit with each of our friends so they could see Deylia." I said

"I was in NYC this morning at the parade with a group of kids and teens from church." Ted said

"Hanna and I were up in my office at Apple because we were concerned about having Deylia outside in the cold." Caleb said

"You and Hanna are the best parents Deylia could ever ask for." Hanna's mom said

"If you and Hanna ever decide to move back to Rosewood I do know someone from church who is a real estate agent." Ted said

"Caleb's job is in NYC and I go to NYU part time so moving back to Rosewood is not really an option at this time." Hanna said

After dinner Ted went to the church to help out at the annual community Thanksgiving dinner and Hanna's mom went with him. Hanna and Caleb were alone at the house with Deylia.

* * *

 ** _3\. Spencer and Toby (Spoby) - Rosewood, PA_**

Thanksgiving dinner at the Hastings was going to be interesting. Melissa and Wren were in London so Spencer had no one but Toby to defend her if Mr. and Mrs. Hastings said something not so nice to her.

"Are the kids all ready to go to your parents? Toby asked

"Almost, Rochelle keeps kicking off her shoes." Spencer said

"Rochelle's terrible two's have started and she's not even a year and a half yet." Toby said

"I don't know about that Toby. Maybe this is just Rochelles way of saying that we are paying more attention to JT then her." Spencer said

"JT's younger so he needs more attention then her." Toby said

"Remind me again why we had two kids less then a year apart." Spencer said

"Well because you got pregnant again Spencer so we had JT so soon after having Rochelle." Toby Yelled

"I may have been the pregnant one Toby but getting pregnant involved both of us." Spencer yelled

"Spence, I'm so sorry for yelling at you." Toby said

"I'm sorry for yelling at you as well Toby." Spencer said

Spencer and Toby hugged. Toby got Rochelle to keep her shoes on and they went to Spencer's parents house.

"I have an announcement to make." Spencer said

"You better not be pregnant again Spencer." Spencer's dad said

"If Spencer was pregnant I would be the first to know right Spence?" Toby asked

"I'm not pregnant again so no one has to worry about that." Spencer said

"If your not pregnant then what's the announcement?" Spencer's mom asked

"I made an arrangement with U Penn so that I can take online classes but I would be taking the exams at Rosewood Community College. If I take classes during the summer months as well then I can still graduate by December of the year I was originally supposed to graduate." Spencer said

"Spencer told me what she was trying to do so I talked to my boss and he is letting me change my work schedule around if I need to be home to watch Rochelle and JT." Toby said

* * *

 ** _4\. Aria - Rosewood, PA_**

Tonight the family was back together. Aria was at her parents house for dinner. It was one of the rare occasions that they were all together. Mike hasn't spent much time with Jayde so he was really happy to see her. Aria's mom and dad have major differences and even with the divorce it's still nice to have both parents eating dinner at the same table.

"Is there anyway that we can do this more often?" Mike asked

"I miss having the family together." Aria said

"I'm not sure if your dad will go for this but it would be nice to do family meals more then once a year." Aria and Mike's mom said

"I think we can work a few more family dinners out." Aria and Mike's dad said

"It doesn't have to be dinner but I would really like to see Jayde more." Mike said

"I think you should see Jayde more. You are 18 Mike so that decision should be up to you and not our parents." Aria said

* * *

 _ **5\. Emily and Alison (Emison) - Rosewood, PA**_

Thanksgiving dinner was at Emily and Alison's house. Emily's mom and Alison's mom came over to the house this morning to cook dinner so Emily and Alison didn't have to stress over cooking dinner and babies. Emily's dad and Alison's dad were coming over for dinner once the food was cooked.

"Is Jason coming for dinner?" Emily asked

"Jason's at Vanessa's parents house for dinner with their twin girls but he might stop by later tonight." Alison said

Emily and Alison loved having family dinners. They wanted to raise Alex and Enzo around family as much as possible. Jason got to Emily and Alison's house after dinner. He stayed for a few hours before going home.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be December. Could be a Christmas/New Years chapter but other then that I don't know yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	30. Christmas and New Years 3

**_General POV_**

 ** _1\. Haleb - Hanna and Caleb_**

 ** _*Monday December 4th*_**

New York City got a heavy snowfall last night so Caleb's boss called him early this morning and told Caleb that he could work from home today. The snowstorm was bad in the suburbs but much worse in the city. Where Hanna and Caleb live on Long Island the snow had mixed with ice and rain to keep the snow totals lower. Hanna waited for the roads to clear before going out to the store. While Hanna wasn't home Travis unexpectedly showed up.

"Hanna didn't tell me you were coming over." Caleb said

"I was at my grandma's house and she lives a few cities over so I just decided to stop by here on my way home." Travis said

"Hanna's not home right now but she should be back soon." Caleb said

"Do you mind if I wait for Hanna?" Travis asked

"No, you can wait. I'm sorry about your dad. My dad and I are not that close but I can't imagine losing him." Caleb said

"How did you know Caleb if I haven't even told Hanna yet?" Travis asked

"I read both the Philadelphia Inquire and the Rosewood Observer when Hanna and I were at her mom's house for Thanksgiving. I didn't tell Hanna because I thought you would want to do that when you were ready to tell her." Caleb said

"It's been 2 weeks and I still struggle to get through the day sometimes." Travis said

"If you need anything Hanna and I are here for you." Caleb said

Hanna had gotten back home and didn't even notice Travis sitting next to Caleb on the couch.

"Explain this to me Caleb?"Hanna yelled as she through a medical insurance card and a denial notice from the pharmacy.

"What am I supposed to Explain Hanna?" Caleb yelled

"I'm just going to leave and let you two fight." Travis said

"I'm so sorry Travis. I didn't even notice you there." Hanna said

"I just wanted to tell you that my dad passed away 2 weeks ago." Travis said

"Travis, I'm so sorry about your dad. Now isn't the best time to talk but you can call when you get back to Rosewood if you want." Hanna said

Travis left so Hanna and Caleb went back to fighting.

"Why didn't you tell me that our medical insurance is maxed out until January 1st?" Hanna yelled

"I didn't think it would be a problem since it's only one month Hanna. Neither one of is have doctors appointments this month and Deylia's in great health." Caleb said

"Well now I can't get my birth control prescription refilled because it's to expensive without the insurance." Hanna Yelled

"Hanna Calm down, It's only a month so we will be fine." Caleb said

Caleb didn't seem to be worried about it but Hanna was.

* * *

 ** _2\. Spencer and Toby (Spoby) + Wren and Melissa_**

 ** _*Sunday December 24th*_**

Spencer, Toby, Rochelle and JT had already been in London for 3 days. Spencer's parents were also in London. Toby had invited his dad after asking Melissa and Wren if it was ok so he was also in London. Wren took 10 days paid vacation from work but he was still on call in case there was an emergency and the hospital needed him.

"I really appreciate that you invited us to London and that my dad could be here as well." Toby said

"Your family is also apart of our family." Melissa said

"Melissa, I'm not mad at you anymore and I'm sorry that I was mad to begin with." Spencer said

"Now that dinner is ready we can eat and continue family bonding after dinner." Wren said

After dinner the Cavanaugh/Hastings/Kingston family passed around baby pictures of Rochelle, JT, and Bella for everyone to see.

* * *

 ** _3\. Alison, Emily and Jason_**

 ** _*Monday December 25th*_**

It had been a fun morning. Alison and Emily were opening presents for each other and for the twins they adopted. The doorbell rang but they were not expecting anyone.

"Jason, I didn't know you were coming over." Emily said

"I just wanted to drop off some presents for my sister, you, and the twins." Jason said

"You didn't have to buy me anything." Emily said

"Well Alison helped me pick it out. All I did was pay for it." Jason said

Jason had bought Alison a journal to write in, Emily a swimsuit with her name monogrammed on it, Alex and Enzo DiLaurentis Fields each got a baby onesie with "I love my Mommies" written on them.

* * *

 ** _4\. Aria_**

 ** _*Sunday December 31st*_**

Mike was sleeping over since the Montgomery parents had gone on a vacation of there own.

"Do you think mom and dad are trying to work things out?" Mike asked

"Yes, Why else would they go on a vacation together New Years weekend." Aria said

"Dad said he only asked mom to go because he had enough frequent flyer miles for 2 tickets." Mike said

"Mom said she only agreed to going with dad because she wanted to give the two of us more time to bond." Aria said

"I can't believe my big sister is going to be 21 in less then 6 months." Mike said

"I can't believe my little brother is 18 and already stared college." Aria said

"On your long day of classes I don't have any classes so I can watch Jayde that day of the week." Mike said

"That would be great Mike." Aria said

"I will also be available to babysit for your 21st birthday if you want to go out and party with your friends." Mike said

"I'm trying to be careful about drinking because I don't want another kid right now. 2 years ago on New Years Eve Jason and I had a night together. I was scared he didn't use protection so I took a morning after pill the next day to be sure." Aria said

"I never can tell if you and Jason are friends or if there is more between you two." Mike said

"Jason and I are just really good friends. Jason bonds with Jayde like she is his own daughter and he respects that I haven't told Ezra yet." Aria said

"Just promise me that you will tell Ezra the truth someday because he should know the truth." Mike said

"I will tell Ezra about Jayde when I am ready to him about her. I just think it's best to tell him face to face and not in some letter. If I can't get the words written on a piece of paper then I can't face Ezra to tell him the truth." Aria said

"You love writing Aria so it can't be that hard." Mike said

"It is hard when you are dealing with the truth." Aria said

Aria and Mike looked at their Rosewood Community College schedules together. Aria realized they both had the same Math and English classes just on different days of the week.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be January. I think this will be a Haleb chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	31. Mistakes and Wrong Decisions

**_A/N: I can only post a new chapter once a week because of these reasons:_**

 ** _1\. I do not write ahead (This is a personal choice because I would probably spoil what happens next if I already had the chapters written)._**

 ** _2\. I am writing more then one story. "University Life" and "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" are the stories I am focusing on right now._**

 ** _3\. I know a week in between chapters seems long sometimes but just think of it as a weekly PLL episode or an episode of any other TV show that you watch_**

 ** _4\. It also is sometimes confusing to remember the characters ages and what story lines are in each story. So far so good because I haven't mixed any of them up yet._**

* * *

 ** _*Sunday January 21st*_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

I woke up in bed next to Caleb who was awake but still in bed.

"Deylia's still asleep so unless your really hungry we don't have to get out of bed yet." Caleb said

"I'm hungry but I really don't feel like eating." I said

"What's going on because the Hanna I know never refuses food?" Caleb asked

"Nothing is going on but I'm not really in the mood to eat." I said

"Something has to be going on Hanna. This isn't like you." Caleb said

"I'm late." I said

"Late for what? It's Sunday Hanna, You don't have NYU and I don't have work." Caleb said

"Caleb, I'm 2 weeks late." I said

"Oh that kind of late. Han, it might just be stress." Caleb said

"It might be stress but it might mean something else and I'm really scared to find out." I said

"If you go to the drug store and buy the pregnancy test I will be right here with you when you take the test." Caleb said

I got up out of bed. Caleb checked on Deylia and made breakfast while I was in the shower and getting dressed.

"What are we going to do if your pregnant?" Caleb asked

"I don't know Caleb." I said

"We will manage it somehow. Deylia's room is big enough for 2 cribs if we need to do that." Caleb said

"True and if it's a boy we would have to re paint the room so it isn't pink." I said

I left and drove to CVS pharmacy about a mile from our house. I walked inside and bought a pregnancy test plus a few other things. I payed for what I bought and walked back outside to my car. I made a quick decision and decided not to go back to the house just yet. I needed to go see my mom. I know Caleb wanted to be with me when I took the pregnancy test but I needed to be with my mom.

3 hours later I was entering Rosewood city limits. My mom didn't know I was about to pull up in her driveway. My mom was surprised but also really happy to see me.

"Hanna, I had no idea you were going to be in Rosewood today." My mom said

"It was kind of a last minute decision." I said

"Caleb didn't come with you?" My mom asked

"No Caleb is back in New York with Deylia. He doesn't even know I'm here right now." I said

"Well you should text Caleb before he starts to worry about you." My mom said

"I'm more worried about me right now then Caleb." I said

"Why?" My mom asked

"I think I might be pregnant again." I said

"Does Caleb know this?" My mom asked

"Yes, this morning Caleb and I talked about it. I bought a pregnancy test before driving to Rosewood." I said

"You are welcome to go into the bathroom and take the pregnancy test here." My mom said

On the way to the bathroom I ran into Toby. I had no idea why he would be at my mom's house.

"What's in the plastic bag?" Toby asked

"I will tell you but only if you tell me why you are at my mom's house." I said

"I'm painting the upstairs, helping with a kitchen remodel and putting new carpeting in the basement. Your mom hired my dad to do the work and I'm just helping out since Sunday is my day off Rosewood PD." Toby said

"Is my mom paying you for the work?" I asked

"Yes, I'm getting part of the money that my dad gets." Toby said

"There's a chance I might be pregnant again so I bought a pregnancy test and now I have to take it to see if I really am pregnant." I said

"Shouldn't you be with Caleb for this and not at your moms house? Unless he doesn't know and then I could see why you would want to take the test in Rosewood." Toby asked

"Caleb knows I could be pregnant again but I don't need him around so I can take the test and wait for the results." I said

"No matter if it's positive or negative Caleb will still love you the same." Toby said

"I'm not worried about how much Caleb loves me. I'm worried about having to deal with another baby." I said

"Go take the pregnancy test and then we can talk." Toby said

I took the pregnancy test and 3 minutes later I found out that I was really pregnant again. I sat down at the kitchen table and waited for my mom to ask me if I had taken the test or not.

"Am I going to be a grandma again?" My mom asked

"Yes." I said

"How did you let this happen again Hanna?" My mom asked

"Why did you have to ask me the same exact question my dad will ask when when he find out?" I asked

"I'm not mad at you Hanna but I want to know." My mom said

"I had to go a month without birth control because our medical insurance was maxed out from having Deylia plus all her baby checkups and preventative shots. I would of had more birth control pills if I hadn't been stupid enough to give some to my friend Chelsea. I promise you Caleb and I were also using protection but the condom must have broke." I said

"It's alright, remember everything happens for a reason Hanna." My mom said

Toby was working on something for the kitchen remodel so he heard the conversation with my mom. My mom left the room to answer the doorbell leaving Toby and I alone to talk.

"If Spencer and I can handle two little kids then so can you Han." Toby said

"I believe Caleb and I can handle two little kids but I'm really scared that something is going to get in the way." I said

I had tears running down my face. Toby gave me a hug so I would feel better. Caleb walked into the kitchen to notice Toby and I hugging. Caleb was holding Deylia and he looked pretty upset about what he just saw.

"What's going on Hanna?" Caleb asked

"Nothing happened." I said

"Hanna, Something must of happened for you and Toby to hug." Caleb said

"She was worried about being pregnant again and how you two would handle it so I hugged Hanna to make her feel better." Toby said

"That better be all it was Toby or we will no longer be friends." Caleb said

"I promise you Caleb that Toby was only hugging me because I really needed a hug from someone." I said

"Han, I thought you would be home hours ago. I was so worried about you that I used the phone tracker because I needed to know where you were." Caleb said

"I'm really sorry Caleb. I meant to text you once I got to Rosewood but I had other things on my mind." I said

Caleb and I stayed at my mom's for dinner so she could have a little time with Deylia before driving 3 hours back to our house in New York.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be February._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	32. Valentines Day 3

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _*Wednesday February 14*_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _1\. Hanna and Caleb - Haleb - New York_**

Caleb took a paid vacation day from work but he was still going to be in the city with Hanna. Hanna had a doctors appointment for an ultrasound check up. They had Deylia with them at the doctors office since they had no one to watch her while they were at the appointment. Hanna's doctor was a bit behind so they were in the waiting room.

"If I hadn't gotten pregnant again I would have been in Europe now doing fashion shows for the next 6 months." Hanna said

"Hanna, what are you talking about?" Caleb asked

"Last month I was offered a job in Europe for 6 months. It would have 6 months traveling around Europe and doing fashion shows every week. Plus I would have been able to study abroad and get college credit. I had to turn the offer down because of the pregnancy." Hanna said

"Han, I'm sure that's not the only job offer in fashion that you are going to get." Caleb said

"I'm not ever going to get another offer like that. I was lucky enough that they wanted me in the first place because I'm not as skinny as I used to be before having Deylia." Hanna said

"Han, It's not like I would have wanted you to take the job anyway. Besides, I don't see you leaving me and our daughter for 6 months." Caleb said

"I would have taken it Caleb. You and I would have just had to deal with being apart for 6 months." Hanna said

"You could always work on the designing side of fashion instead of the modeling side." Caleb said

"It's not the same thing Caleb." Hanna said

"True, it's different but it's still working in fashion." Caleb said

"Do you think I could ever start up my own fashion line?" Hanna asked

"Han, I'm sure you can do it. I think that's a great idea and it would be amazing if you could even make your own line of children's cloths." Caleb said

Hanna and Caleb eventually got called in for the doctors appointment. Hanna was 2 months pregnant so it was to soon to find out the gender. Hanna and Caleb did find out their baby was due on September 21st, exactly 2 months after Deylia's first birthday.

On the way home Hanna and Caleb stopped at the grocery store because they needed some food. The grocery list wasn't that big but it was helpful that both of them were shopping since they also had Deylia with them.

"Carry out or should we figure out what to make for dinner while we are in the grocery store?" Caleb asked

"Can we have pizza?" Hanna asked

"Do you mean actually make the pizza or buy a frozen one that just has to go into the oven to cook?" Caleb asked

"I mean we buy the crust and what ever toppings we want and then make it our self." Hanna said

While Hanna and Caleb were shopping they found a heart shaped crust plus a special pizza pan so they bought that and a few toppings for the pizza. After checking out and paying for the groceries Caleb drove them home. Hanna put Deylia in her crib for a nap before helping Caleb cook dinner.

* * *

 _ **2\. Spencer and Toby - Spoby - Rosewood, PA**_

It may have been Valentines day but Toby was working a 12 hour 7 am to 7 pm shift today at Rosewood PD. Spencer was at their apartment with Rochelle and JT. Spencer didn't like when Toby worked long shifts but he did have one extra day off because of the 2 long shifts he was working this week.

Spencer decided to call Aria and invite her over since she was the only one of her friends that wasn't in a relationship. Aria and Jayde came over to the apartment about an hour after Spencer called.

"How late is Toby working tonight?" Aria asked

"7 PM so not that late and Toby is off tomorrow so we can be together then." Spencer said

"I have Rosewood Community College most of the day tomorrow so Jayde will be in her 2 year old preschool/daycare until I pick her up." Aria said

"All my U Penn classes are online but I do go to Rosewood Community College for the exams." Spencer said

Spencer and Aria wanted coffee but there wasn't any to make in the apartment. Spencer went to the Brew to get coffee for herself and Aria. 15 minutes later she was back at the apartment. Spencer had found something out but she wasn't sure if she should tell Aria.

"Is that smile on your face because you saw Toby at the brew?" Aria asked

"Yes, Toby and I saw each other for a moment at the brew. He couldn't stay because Toby got a police call and had to leave." Spencer said

"Did Toby at least have a moment to kiss you?" Aria asked

"It was a brief kiss and hug but yes. Why are you so interested in my love life?" Spencer asked

"I don't have one of my own so I like to know what's going on in my friends love life's." Aria said

"Before you ask, no I didn't see Ezra but I did see someone else." Spencer said

"Would that someone else be Maggie?" Aria asked

"Yes and I found something out but I don't know if I should tell you." Spencer said

"I don't want to know unless you can tell me Maggie and Ezra are getting a divorce." Aria said

"It's not that." Spencer said

"Never mind, I actually do want to know or I'm going to wonder what you know and I don't." Aria said

"Maggie's pregnant and it looks to me that she could be due in about 3 months." Spencer said

"I wish Maggie would just leave and never come back." Aria said

"I never liked Maggie from the moment you told me about her and Malcolm." Spencer said

Later in the afternoon Aria and Jayde left. Spencer only had a few more hours until Toby got home from work. She decided to cook Lasagna for dinner and it was ready just a few minutes before Toby walked into their apartment.

"I picked up pizza on my way home from work. Since it's valentines day I got the heart shaped one." Toby said

"I made Lasagna but I guess we can just eat what I cooked tomorrow." Spencer said

"That explains why it smells like an Italian kitchen in here." Toby said

As Spencer put the Lasagna into the refrigerator for tomorrow Toby set the table for dinner.

"How was your day?" Toby asked

"Good, Aria was over here for a couple hours. Jayde and Rochelle followed each other around the apartment. Not only that but Rochelle actually shared her toys with Jayde." Spencer said

"What about JT, did he cry a lot?" Toby asked

"Only when he needed food or a diaper change." Spencer said

"The long day with the kids didn't stress you out to much did it?" Toby asked

"Thanks to Aria's help I wasn't stressed out at all." Spencer said

"I'm glad you had a stress free day." Toby said

"How did your day go Toby?" Spencer asked

"Lots of calls to respond to and some very serious ones. There was several break ins at the condos near Rosewood high causing the school to go on lock down. Then an armed robbery at the Brew." Toby said

"When did that happen and more importantly did anyone at the brew get hurt?" Spencer asked

"About 2 hours before I got off Rosewood PD shift. Thankfully no major injuries so no one had to go to the hospital. Ezra got some cash stolen but other then that things are ok." Toby said

"I'm thankful no one got sent to the hospital and I'm so glad nothing happened to you." Spencer said

"I'm thankful as well Spence but just so you know I had a bullet proof vest on." Toby said

"I still worry about you when I hear about a bad guy with a gun." Spencer said

"Rosewood PD has safety procedures. Spence, I was trained how to handle these situations." Toby said

Toby and Spencer finished dinner. After dinner they spent some bonding time with kids before bedtime.

* * *

 ** _3\. Emily and Alison - Emison - Rosewood PD._**

For Emily and Alison, It was the first Valentines day with twins Alex and Enzo who are 6 months old. Alison set up a valentines day game for Emily. She wrote some clues and Emily had to find the right spot in the house or in the backyard to get the next clue. Along the way Emily was rewarded with Hersey kisses chocolate candy, flowers, and even kisses from Alison

 ** _Clue # 1 - In the winter time it's a place to warm up. This same thing can also be part of the background in a romantic scene._**

After only a moment of thinking Emily figured out the clue was talking about the fireplace.

 ** _Clue #2 - From breakfast to lunch to dinner this is the place where you create food to eat._**

This clue was even easier then the first one. Once in the kitchen Emily got another clue.

 ** _Clue #3 - Sometimes it's covered in snow and other times it's all green._**

Another easy clue for Emily. Emily put boots and a coat on to go outside since there was snow on the grass. This time Emily and Alison had a snowball fight before she got the next clue

 ** _Clue #4 - Think of our family and what room they are growing up in._**

All the clues so far had been easy. Emily walked back into the house. Took off her boots and coat before walking into the twins bedroom.

 ** _Clue #5 - Your final clue. This is where we are at the end of the day and first thing in the morning._**

Emily walked into her and Alison's bedroom. Since it was the final clue Emily and Alison got some time for romance.

"This was the best game yet." Emily said

"Yes, except it was to easy for you." Alison said

"Next time I should do the clues and you can play the game." Emily said

"That is a great idea." Alison said

That rest of the day was spent enjoying the time they had alone together and also with the twins.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be March._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	33. Melissa Wren 3 year Wedding Anniversary

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday March 24th*_**

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

Wren and I have our 3rd wedding anniversary tomorrow. It's a Sunday this year. Wren is normally off Sunday's unless there is an emergency and they need him at the hospital. Wren told his boss that he needed the day off no matter how busy the hospital was. Wren was working a double shift today to guarantee that he was off tomorrow.

Bella Kingston is 10 months old. Bella's cousin Liam is 2 years old in a few days. We are having a family birthday party for him next weekend.

While Wren was working I had a few errands to run so I took Bella with me. When I was done with the errands I decided to visit Wren at work since he wasn't going to be home until late tonight.

"Melissa, is everything alright?" Wren asked when he saw me.

"Yes everything's fine. I just decided to come see you for a friendly visit." I said

"Your in luck since it's not busy right now I can take a break and we can get something to eat." Wren said

"I would love to do that but you know how much I dislike hospital food." I said

"Come on Melissa, Hospital food isn't that bad. The Cafe isn't that bad." Wren said

"That's because you're used to eating the food from the Cafe in this hospital." I said

"We can go down to the Cafe and if you only want to eat a salad that's fine." Wren said

Wren and I went down to the cafe to get some food. I sat down at a table for us. Since this was a hospital cafe they had a high chair for Bella. Wren got some pasta for him, a salad for me and some cheerios for Bella to eat.

"If you want while you and Bella are here, I can look at Bella's medical chart and see if she is due for any of her baby shots." Wren said

"Sure, I think Bella might be due for something in the next few days." I said

Bella was a very lucky kid to be the daughter of a doctor. I loved our family and I hope to have more happy family moments like these in the future. 3 years of marriage has had it's ups and downs but I'm looking forward to many more years with Wren.

Once we were all done eating we went up to an available exam room. Bella needed 2 of her baby shots. She eventually got them after a crying fit. It was fine because no one likes shots even me.

"Thank you Dr. Kingston." I said

"You don't have to act like we are not married and Bella isn't my daughter." Wren said

"I was just trying to be polite and professional. Would Dr. Wren Kingston have been better?" I asked

" You could have just said "I love you" and that would have been just fine." Wren said

"I love you, Wren." I said

"See you tonight Melissa, I love you." Wren said

Wren was able to get off 2 hours early because the hospital had enough staff and it was a slow day. Since Wren was home earlier I made some popcorn and we watched the movie"Me Before You" in our bedroom. Once the movie was over were both really tired but before falling asleep we had some romantic time between us.

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Today started out not to good. Toby and I had a stupid fight about his job. Toby still thinks that I think differently about him since he's a police officer. Toby being a police officer doesn't change the way I feel about him but Toby doesn't see it that way. He thinks me being with a cop isn't good enough or what I wanted.

I left our apartment upset. Toby now had to either call in sick for work or call his dad to watch the kids. I ended up going to Emily and Alison's house. Ali seemed mad at me for taking away her girlfriend time with Emily for the day.

"Why don't you just go home?" Alison asked

"I'm not ready to face Toby yet so I'm staying here." I said

"Why Spence, don't you want to go have make up sex with Toby?" Alison asked

"Before I stormed out of the apartment I said something to him that I can't take back." I said

"I'm sure what ever you said wasn't that bad." Emily said

"Em, You know how when I was pregnant with Rochelle, Toby and I almost got a divorce. Well I told Toby this morning that not getting the divorce was a mistake." I said

"I'm sure Toby knows you didn't actually mean what you said to him." Emily said

I stayed silent and Ali continued her mean looks.

"Maybe Spencer actually did mean what she said." Alison said

"I said it in the moment but I'm still trying to figure out if I meant to say that or not." I said

"Spence, You love Toby so of course you didn't mean to say what you said." Emily said

"I keep thinking if Toby and I had gotten divorced 2 years ago then I would only be the mother to one kid and life would be a lot easier." I said

"Spencer calm down, you are almost 21 and I don't want you to have one of those mid life crisis breakdowns before you can even legally drink." Emily said

"I'm not having a mid life crisis breakdown. It's just stress Emily." I said

"It sounds like a mid life crisis to me Spencer." Alison said

"If Toby wanted me back at the apartment he would have called me by now. " I said

Just them Emily's cell phone rang. I assumed it was Toby but I walked out of the room. Emily lied for me and told Toby I wasn't with her. I stayed with Emily and Alison almost all day before finally going back to the apartment once it had gotten dark outside.

15 minutes later I parked my SUV right next to Toby's truck in the apartment parking lot. A few minutes later I was walking into our apartment. I walked into the kids room first after seeing an empty living room. JT was sleeping in his crib but Rochelle's side of the room was empty. I almost started to worry but then I thought Rochelle was probably in our bedroom and Toby was reading her bedtime story. I was going about to check the bedroom I share with Toby but I noticed a light on in the 3rd bedroom.

"Toby, I just wanted to let you know I was here but you seem busy so we can talk later." I said

"I didn't think you were coming home tonight." Toby said

"I can't be mad at you for this morning. We both said some things and I realized It's my fault just as much as it's yours." I said

"I think we should talk now. Where were you all day Spence?" Toby asked

"I was with Emily and Alison. I know you called Emily and she lied to you because I didn't want to talk about us then." I said

"I was worried that if you came home that we wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed tonight but I hope that's not the case anymore." Toby said

"Toby, I love you but I really need to know where Rochelle is before I decide if we can sleep in the same bed or not tonight." I said

"Rochelle is at my dad's house for the night. My dad bought some things that I needed in order to start making Rochelle's bed. When he dropped them off Rochelle was having one of her temper tantrums and my dad offered to take her for the night." Toby said

"Toby, why can't we be those parents who go to IKEA together so we can pick out a bed for our daughter?" I asked

"That was the plan but we had our fight so I wanted to do something to prove that I'm more then just a police officer." Toby said

"Did you honestly think that by building Rochelle's bed it would fix everything in our marriage?" I asked

"No but I can't build the bed in one day so I was thinking that maybe instead of fighting I would build it and you can help me even just with the small things." Toby said

"I don't even know what I could help you with but I will try." I said

"Why don't we start with this." Toby said and then he kissed me.

It was only a matter of moments before one small kiss lead to a make out session. A short time later Toby and I ended up on the bed in our bedroom.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be April._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	34. We are a Family for Life

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _*Friday April 20th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Spencer and I had pretty much made up from the fight we had almost a month ago. I still think back to that day and it really hurt me when Spencer said that not getting the divorce was a mistake. I now realize Spencer didn't mean to say this at all and it was just said in the moment as we were fighting. Spencer and I still have the strong love for each other that we will always have.

I woke up 30 minutes late and I still only managed to get 6 hours of sleep. Tanner had me working from 3 pm to 11 pm yesterday and today she has me scheduled from 7 am to 3 pm. Having only 8 hours between shifts was hard especially when most of those hours were used for sleeping. I was running late this morning so I barley had enough time to take a quick shower, get dressed, check on the kids who were both sleeping and kiss a half asleep Spencer good morning before leaving the apartment. I got to work and realized I didn't bring a lunch so I guess I would be going out to eat today.

"Sorry for being like 5 minutes late." I told Tanner

"Yvonne called in sick today so you can partner with another officer for the day or do desk work." Tanner said

I decided on desk work because I wanted to take a break from driving around and responding to calls. I usually liked doing work outside the station but it was really nice to work inside the police station today.

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I got out of bed after Toby was already at work. I was hungry so I decided that I would eat breakfast before taking a shower. I noticed Toby had left a note with a few things that needed to get done.

1\. Give JT ear drop medication for his ear infection

2\. clean out the fridge

3\. Go through cloths for Rosewood church donation drive next weekend

I was able to eat my breakfast before both Rochelle and JT started crying. Rochelle was only crying because she wanted one of her stuffed animals. JT needed his ear medication, a dipper change and a bottle. Once JT was quiet again I gave Rochelle her baby food breakfast.

While cleaning out the fridge I noticed Toby hadn't taken lunch today because his lunch bag and reusable water bottle was next to it. I know Toby could just go out to lunch but I felt like taking the kids to visit him and surprise him at work. I realize there's a chance that Toby could not be at the station when I get there but I could always leave the lunch with a note.

I waited until closer to noon before getting the kids dressed and ready. I made lunch for both Toby and I. I also made a small bag of cheerios for Rochelle to snack on and baby food for both kids.

Part way to the police station it started poring rain. JT was getting fussy but I was almost to Rosewood police station. I tried to focus on my driving the best I could but JT's cries got louder. Just as I was about to pull over in a parking lot I looked back for one second and saw Rochelle throw her stuffed animal at JT. In that one second I slammed into the car ahead of me that was breaking for the traffic light that just changed from green to red.

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

So far it was one of those relaxed slower days with little paper work that needed to be done. I had both tomorrow and Sunday off so it would be the first weekend in awhile that I could spend extra time with Spencer and our kids.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Another Rosewood PD officer asked

"Yes." I said

"911 got a call about a car accident and the person calling was your wife." He said

"Are you 100 percent sure before I go into panic mode?" I asked

"Yes, Spencer called and told emergency dispatch who she was and that her husband worked at Rosewood PD." He said

2 other Rosewood PD officers were had just left to respond to the call but Tanner told me to take the rest of my shift off. Of course that would mean I might have to work part of the day tomorrow but I needed to make sure Spencer was going to be alright. At this point I didn't know if the kids were with her or not. I drove to the accident scene in my truck. The paramedics and the police officers that first responded were already on the scene when I arrived. I saw Spencer and quickly got out of my truck to go hug her.

"Where the kids with you?" I asked

"Yes, they are fine and with a Rosewood PD officer." Spencer said and then pointed at who had the kids.

"Thank god, are you alright?" I asked

"I think so." Spencer said

"What happened?" I asked

"It all happened so fast but the kids were being fussy and I got distracted. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Toby." Spencer said

"If the accident affected the front end of the car then maybe you should go to the hospital to get checked out. Just to be sure that you are alright Spence." I said

"I'm fine Toby, I promise you." Spencer said

Spencer wasn't fine because a minute or so later she passed out. The paramedics took Spencer to the hospital in the ambulance and I got the kids back and was on my way to the hospital in my truck.

I got to the hospital quickly but safely. I asked about Spencer but they wouldn't let me see her right away since she was still being treated by doctors. A short time later I was able to see her. Spencer was conscious and alert by the time I walked into the hospital room.

"Your wife has concussion symptoms and she is currently about a month pregnant." A doctor said

"What?" Spencer and I both said

"We ran a blood test and she's pregnant." He said

"Are you sure because we already have 2 young kids and neither her or I are ready for a 3rd?" I asked

"The blood tests for pregnancy are correct just about 100 percent of the time." He said

The doctor left the room leaving Spencer and I alone with the kids.

"How did this happen again?" Spencer asked

"I think you know how it happened Spence." I said

"I take birth control every day and we use condoms every time we have sex." Spencer said

"Was there a day that you maybe forgot to take birth control Spence?" I asked

"About a month ago, The day we had that big fight I think I forgot to take my birth control pill that morning." Spencer said

"Plus Spence, I don't remember using a condom when we had make up sex to forgive each other for that fight." I said

Spencer and I thought back to that day and some of the words that were said.

 _"Our mistake was not getting that divorce you wanted 2 years ago Toby." Spencer Yelled_

 _"If we had gotten that divorced then we would have one less kid to worry about right now Spencer." Toby Yelled_

Here we are again dealing with a pregnancy that neither of us wanted to handle but now we had to.

"We are a family for life Spence, no matter what happens everything will be alright." I said

I called Spencer's parents. I didn't tell them about her pregnancy but I did tell them there was a car accident and Spencer was in the hospital for concussion symptoms. After calling Spencer's parents I called my dad to come pick up Rochelle and JT.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be May. The next chapter will focus on Aria._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	35. Aria's 21st Birthday weekend

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _*Wednesday May 23rd*_**

I recently finished my first year at Rosewood Community College. Currently, I'm not sure if I will return in the fall. I probably will since I only have 2 semesters left before I can get a 2 year degree. My brother also finished his first year and was planning on returning to RCC in the fall. I'm 2 years older then Mike but since I took time off between High school and College we were now at the same level of education.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Jayde asked

"You are going to grandma's and I am going to Las Vegas, Nevada from tomorrow until Monday." I said

"Why can't I go with you mommy?" Jayde asked

"There really isn't anything for an almost 3 year old to do in Vegas." I said

Jayde showed me her cute little sad puppy dog face.

"As soon as I get back we can have a mother/daughter day. We can go get ice cream and do whatever else you want to do." I said

"Your promise mommy." Jayde said

"I promise. We can even go to the petting zoo or chuck e cheese if you want." I said

"Love you mommy." Jayde said

"I love you so much Jayde." I said

Jayde didn't want to sleep in her own bed so I let her sleep in my bed. Jayde ends up in my bed sometimes when it storms and she's to scared to be in alone in her own room.

* * *

 ** _*Thursday May 24th*_**

I woke up at 7 am. I let Jayde sleep a little bit more while I took a shower and then got dressed. I woke Jayde up in time for breakfast. She ate her favorite cheerios and I ate special K cereal. Around 8 am I put Jayde's suitcase in the car and drove her to my mom's house. I had an hour before Jason and I needed to leave for Philadelphia international airport. Our flight was at noon but we had to check in at the airport 2 hours before the flight and in morning traffic the drive would be about 45 minutes.

"Mommy, don't go." Jayde cried as I was leaving my mom's house.

"I will be back in Rosewood on Monday night but the flight gets in past your bedtime so I will pick you up Tuesday morning." I said

"Jayde, you get to stay with me while your mom's on vacation." My mom said

"I love being with you grandma." Jayde said

"Even though you won't see me until next week Jayde we can still talk on the phone between now and then." I said

"Jayde's going to be fine staying with me." My mom said

"I'm not worried about that. I just don't want her crying a lot for you mom." I said

"Aria, you were exactly like Jayde is now when you were 3 years old." My mom said

"How did you get me to stop crying?" I asked

"I had to put on a Disney movie and let you pretend to be one of the Disney characters for the day." My mom said

"Now I know why Jayde is such a mommy's girl." I said

"You switched between mommy's girl and daddy's girl after your brother was born." My mom said

"Jayde doesn't really have that option right now but she will because I'm telling him as soon as I get back from Vegas." I said

"If you want me to be there with you, I can." My mom said

"Actually, I'm going to ask Jason. I'm thinking it would be better to tell Ezra and then have him meet Jayde." I said

"I have Ezra's address if you need it." My mom said

"No, I was just going to show up at the Brew and talk privately in his office. How do you even have his address anyway?" I asked

"Ezra may not teach at Rosewood High anymore but he is on the PTA board so I was able to find it." My mom said

I left my mom's house and drove back to Jason's guest house. By the time I got back it was a little after 9 AM and Jason was waiting for me. I transferred my suitcase from my car to his car.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." I said

"It's alright, we should make it to the airport on time if we leave now." Jason said

"Jayde was giving me a hard time when I dropped her off at my mom's this morning." I said

There wasn't much traffic so Jason and I didn't have any issue getting to the airport by 10 am. We checked in for our flight. After going through security we ate an early lunch while waiting for the plan to board.

6 hours after boarding the plane in Philadelphia we got off the plane in Vegas. Jason and I checked in to our hotel and ordered room service pizza for dinner.

* * *

 _ ***Friday May 25th***_

I was officially 21 years old. I slept into 9 am and I already had birthday messages from friends since it was noon in Rosewood. Jason brought me breakfast up to our hotel room so I could have breakfast in bed.

"Happy Birthday." Jason said

"I love this but why are you acting so more then friends with me?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"You bought plane tickets to Vegas and your paying for this hotel room." I said

"What's wrong with that?" Jason asked

"Nothing but can you at least let me buy some drinks and spend some of my own money on gambling?" I asked

"Aria how about I buy your first drink but after that you can buy your own." Jason said

"Deal and lets say if either of us hit big money in the casino we split it." I said

Jason and I made a deal and he kept his promise about only buying my first drink.

The weekend was a lot of fun. Jason and I didn't win a ton of money but we did win more then we spent at the casino. Of course we did get a little to drunk on more then one occasion.

Back in the hotel room Jason and I got a little carried away. I should have known sleeping in the same hotel room was going to mean actually sleeping together.

"Last night was a mistake." I said

"Why did you think it was a mistake Aria?" Jason asked

"We can't do this Jason. It's not fair to Vanessa." I said

"Vanessa and I are breaking up. She's moving out of the house in the next week." Jason said

"I'm sorry Jason. How are Coco and Chanel handling it?" I asked

"They don't know yet but Vanessa and I already figured out the custody thing. She is going to get the girls during the week and I'm going to have the girls on the weekend." Jason said

"Is she moving close by?" I asked

"Not in Rosewood but she's going to be moving into an apartment in the next city over so it's still nearby." Jason said

"I was going to ask you as a friend if you would be with me when I told Ezra about Jayde?" I asked

"Sure, when are you telling him?" Jason asked

"I decided to get it over with and I'm going to talk to Ezra as soon as we are back in Rosewood." I said

"How can I help you Aria?" Jason asked

"Can you stay with Jayde outside the Brew and then I will text you to bring her in once I tell him?" I asked

"Yes but maybe you should tell Ezra and then ask him when's the best time for him to meet Jayde. It doesn't have to be the same day you tell him." Jason said

"I don't want to keep Jayde away from her dad any longer then I already have." I said

"I see your point Aria but I think it's best for Jayde if Ezra's had some time to let it all sink in for him. Ezra might react badly to the news and you need to let him calm down before he meets Jayde." Jason said

"I agree but lets see how Ezra reacts and if I think he can handle meeting Jayde moments later then he will." I said

* * *

 ** _*Tuesday May 29th*_**

Jason and I got back from Vegas last night. We would talk more at a later time if we wanted to go from friends to being in a relationship. I picked up Jayde from my mom's house this morning and she was really happy to see me. Jason and I are taking Jayde to the Brew around 3 pm this after noon. Once we got to the Brew I told Jason to wait outside with Jayde until I let him know more. I knocked on the door of Ezra's office and was surprised when someone else answered the door.

"This is Hardy, how can I help you?" He asked

"I'm Aria Montgomery and I really need to tell Ezra something important." I said

"Ezra isn't here so I'm sorry but what ever it is has to wait." He said

"Should I come back tomorrow or can you tell him to call me so we can set up a time to meet up?" I asked

"Something bad happened and I'm taking over the Brew for a few months or even longer until Ezra can come back to work." He said

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked

"I really shouldn't be telling you this but Maggie was in labor this past weekend and there were lots of complications. The newborn baby girl is fine but Maggie didn't make it all the way through the labor and birth." He said

"That's really sad. Do you think I should go see Ezra and tell him how sorry I am in person or will a card be fine?" I asked

"That's up to you but I think Ezra could use some company right now. He was 10 year old Malcolm and 3 day old Katie to care for all by himself." He said

I walked out of the Brew with tears in my eyes.

"What happened and why are you crying?" Jason asked

"I can't tell you right now but can you take me home and watch Jayde for me. There is somewhere I have to go." I said

"I can watch Jayde but did you tell Ezra or not?" Jason asked

"Ezra wasn't there. I talked to his best friend Hardy and now isn't the right time to tell Ezra about Jayde." I said

Jason took me home and I drove over to Ezra's house. It was a fairly large house in one of Rosewood's newer subdivisions. I knocked on the door and Ezra eventually answered it.

"Aria, sorry for the messy house. I wasn't expecting you to show up." Ezra said

"I stopped by the Brew because there was something I wanted to talk to you about and Hardy told me what happened. I wanted to say how sorry I am and mailing a hallmark card just didn't seem like the right thing to do." I said

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Katie's going to spend her entire life without a mom and Malcolms still a kid." Ezra said

"Just know that I would be willing to help. Even if that means babysitting and cleaning this house." I said

"Aria, I don't expect you to do any of that but I could use any help I can get." Ezra said

I ended up staying at Ezra's house for awhile. Jason ended up watching Jayde all night at his house because I ended up spending the night with Ezra.

"Your so good with Katie that's it's almost like you have a kid yourself." Ezra said

"I helped Spencer and Toby out a lot when Rochelle was first born so I have a lot of baby care experience." I said

I couldn't tell him about Jayde now because Ezra was in such a fragile state after loosing Maggie and his reaction would be way worse then it would have been before such sad things happened in his life.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be June._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	36. Talking and Meeting Between Friends

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _*Sunday June 24th*_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Since it was Sunday Toby was off Rosewood PD today. Toby and I did our best to always make Sunday a day that we would spend all day together with our kids. Last Sunday was fathers day so we cooked dinner for Toby's dad. My dad was out of town for a lawyers conference so I didn't get to see him on fathers day. I'm currently 3 months pregnant with our 3rd kid. Toby and I haven't talked much about how we are going to handle another baby.

"Spence, I think we need to talk about your pregnancy today." Toby said

"I don't know what to say. At least by the time baby number 3 is born JT will be 1 year and 7 months, Rochelle will almost be 2 years and 5 months." I said

"I know it's still early but we need to figure out the room arrangements for the kids." Toby said

"Rochelle will switch rooms soon and then we can leave the cribs where they are." I said

"I was actually thinking about having the crib for the baby in our room." Toby said

"Why would we do that?" I asked

"It makes it a little easier on us in the middle of the night. Also, there is less of a chance that JT and/or Rochelle would wake up from hearing the new baby cry." Toby said

"I guess that could work but I would rather not put the crib in our bedroom unless we find that we need to do that." I said

"If we give Rochelle her own bedroom then what if JT doesn't like sharing a room with his new baby sister or brother?" Toby asked

"JT has always been more willing to share then Rochelle so I don't think it will be a problem." I said

"I guess you are right Spence and one day hopefully in the next year or 2 we will have a house instead of an apartment." Toby said

"Do we have enough money saved up for down payment yet?" I asked

"Not yet but I think by next year we will have enough saved up." Toby said

"When we do move into a house, if we want all 3 kids to have there own bedroom then we would need at least a 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom house." I said

Our conversation was interrupted by a text message from Aria.

 ** _"I really need to talk to you about something, it's really important - Aria"_**

 ** _"Do you want me to call you or come over so we can talk? - Spencer"_**

 ** _"Come over if you can, the sooner the better - Aria"_**

 ** _"On my way over to Jason's guest house now - Spencer"_**

"Toby, I really have to go over to Aria's. She wouldn't tell me what it is but something is going on and she needs me." I said

"Alright Spence, I will be here with the kids until you get back." Toby said

"I love you Toby." I said

"I love you Spencer." Toby said

* * *

I left the apartment to go see Aria. I thought it was just going to be me but Emily, Alison, and to my surprise Hanna was there at Jason's guest house.

"Hanna, I didn't know you would be in town this weekend." I said

"Caleb and I were supposed to be in Rosewood last weekend but then he got sick with the flu so we had to change our plans." Hanna said

"Is Caleb better or does he still have the flu?" I asked

"Caleb is all better now." Hanna said

"Are you staying with your mom or in a hotel?" I asked

"Actually, we are staying with Caleb's dad. Caleb felt really bad for missing fathers day last weekend. Deylia spent most of yesterday with my mom and today she is with Caleb." Hanna said

"Are you going to have a party for Deylia's 1st birthday in a month?" I asked

"Caleb and I have been really busy getting ready for the 2nd baby due in 3 months. I think Caleb and I will just celebrate Deylia's birthday with her." Hanna said

"Well Toby and I are going to have another baby in 6 months." I said

"I'm sure you will do a better job at raising 3 kids then I will raising 2 kids." Hanna said

"Speaking of babies, I actually asked my 4 best friends to come over here because I just found out that I'm pregnant." Aria said

"Aria, I'm so happy for you." Emily said

"I never would have thought that Hanna, Spencer, and Aria would all be pregnant at the same time." Alison said

"Our babies will be born at different time's since Hanna's 6 months pregnant, Spencer is 3 months pregnant, and I'm only a month or less pregnant." Aria said

"Is my brother the baby's father Aria?" Alison asked

"He could be." Aria said

"What do you mean he could be?" Emily asked

"It's either Jason or Ezra" Aria said

"Aria, You had sex with Ezra?" Hanna asked

"Ezra and I recently shared a moment and yes we slept together. Ezra was in a really bad place. This one time there was a mix up of who was supposed to watch Malcolm and Katie for the night. I thought it was supposed to be me but it turned out Wesley was watching Malcolm and Maggie's mom was taking care of Katie for the night. I was at Ezra's house with him and things just kind of happened." Aria said

"Aria, Did you and Ezra talk about what happened?" I asked

"Yes and Considering it's only been a month since Ezra lost Maggie it's to soon for him to move on." Aria said

"What does Jason think about the pregnancy and how does he feel that it might or might not be his kid?" Emily asked

"I'm not telling Jason or anyone else until I figure out if it's his or Ezra's baby." Aria said

"How do you plan on figuring this out?" Hanna asked

"I haven't been to the doctor yet for an ultrasound. As soon as I have that hopefully I will be able to figure it out based on the due date." Aria said

"If you need help figuring that out you know I'm the one to ask." I said

"Thanks Spence but I can easily count weeks on a calendar." Aria said

"If you need anything let any of us know." I said

Hanna, Emily, and Alison agreed to what Spencer said.

"Don't worry, I will let you girls know If there is something I need." Aria said

"Just remember that Spencer is on her 3rd pregnancy and Hanna is on her 2nd." Alison said

"If any of you want to stay for dinner you can but it will probably just be carry out because I don't feel like cooking anything." Aria said

"Spencer, Hanna, Ali and I could always cook something for you." Emily said

Aria went for a walk with Jayde while Spencer, Hanna, Alison, and Emily cooked dinner for all of them.

After the girls ate dinner they helped with the cleanup and made sure Aria was alright before they left Jason's guest house.

* * *

"It must have been something important since you were gone for awhile." Toby said when I got back to our apartment.

"Aria probably doesn't want me to tell you this but she's pregnant." I said

"Wow so that makes you, Hanna, and Aria all pregnant at the same time." Toby said

"True but we all have different due dates and they are not in the same month or even the same time of year." I said

"Did Hanna tell you if she was having a boy or girl?" Toby asked

"Hanna's still keeping that a secret. Her and Caleb know but they want to surprise friends and family in a few months." I said

"I think it's a boy because Caleb asked me if I could go to New York for a weekend sometime soon and help him re paint the 2nd bedroom." Toby said

"When are you going to go help Caleb in New York?" I asked

"The next time I have both Saturday and Sunday off Rosewood PD which isn't going to be for another 4 weeks." Toby said

"Do you want me to come with you? I'm sure we can get your dad to watch Rochelle and JT for the weekend." I asked

"If you want but it's not like we would have a lot of time to go sight seeing around Long Island and NYC." Toby said

"It might be a nice little weekend trip. By then our 3rd wedding Anniversary would be less then 2 weeks away." I said

We gave Rochelle a bath and read her a bedtime story before she fell asleep. JT had already been sleeping and when he woke up I had to hold him until he fell back to sleep. Toby and I spent the rest of the night together before falling asleep cuddled up in bed together.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be July._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	37. Jayde and Deylia b day New York Spoby

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Saturday July 21st*_**

Spencer and Toby were waking up as the sun was rising in Rosewood, PA.

"How can it be morning already?" Spencer asked

"Night changes into daylight a lot faster then we want it to." Toby said

"Are you sure that you don't want me coming with you to New York?" Spencer asked

"I will be back tomorrow night Spence. You stay here with the kids and I will be back in Rosewood before you know it." Toby said

"I know that it's only going to be like a day and a half but I will still miss you like crazy." Spencer said

"I will we missing you to Spence but we have been apart for a lot longer before." Toby said

"Is there a reason you don't want me coming with you Toby?" Spencer asked

"Spence, this way is better for Rochelle and JT. When the new baby is born we won't have as much time to focus on the 2 kids we already have. My dad already thinks that we just hand the kids off to him whenever we want to be alone." Toby said

"Wait a minute Toby, are you saying your dad wasn't really busy this weekend?" Spencer asked

"My dad may have told us he didn't have time to watch the kids this weekend but that's a lie. Last time I was over at his house I overheard him on the phone and he said "My son and daughter in law don't put the kids before themselves. Whenever they don't want to deal with them and want to be alone they give them to me so I can handle them." Then he ended that conversation with "I love You" Toby said

"Who was your dad talking to?" Spencer asked

"His new girlfriend." Toby said

"I didn't even know your dad was seeing anyone." Spencer said

"Neither did I until I saw a picture of her and my dad." Toby said

"Have you met her yet?" Spencer asked

"No but honestly I don't want to." Toby said

"Your dad's new girlfriend can't be any worse then Jenna's mom." Spencer said

"It was Jenna that I had a problem with and not her mom." Toby said

Toby and Spencer took a shower before getting dressed for the day. Toby went to make breakfast while Spencer checked on the kids.

Toby left for New York at 11 AM. He planned on leaving about an hour earlier but decided to spend a little bit more time with Rochelle, JT, and Spencer. Toby took a present for Hanna and Caleb to give Deylia because her 1st birthday was today.

"I love you but please behave for your mom." Toby told Rochelle

"Ok, love you daddy." Rochelle said

Toby also said his goodbye's to JT and then kissed Spencer.

"I love you." Toby said

"I love you. Text me when you get to Hanna and Caleb's so I know you got there safely." Spencer said

* * *

Spencer invited Aria and Jayde over for lunch.

"Do you want Panera bread or Subway?" Spencer asked

"Panera." Aria said

"Are you fine with watching the kids while I go get the food?" Spencer asked

"I can get the food Spencer." Aria said

"Fine, you get the food but take my credit card." Spencer said

"I can pay for Lunch Spence." Aria said

"No Aria, this is my treat." Spencer said

A short time later Aria was back from Panera with Lunch. Spencer made Lunch for Jayde and Rochelle. She also gave JT his baby food.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with Toby to New York." Aria said

"It started with Toby's dad not being able to watch the kids but now I have this weird feeling that Toby didn't want me to go with him." Spencer said

"Come on Spencer, you know that's not true." Aria said

"Maybe Toby just didn't want to bring JT and Rochelle along to New York." Spencer said

"Did you ask your parents to watch JT and Rochelle?" Aria asked

"I have before but they are to busy being lawyers to take care of their granddaughter and grandson." Spencer said

"Spencer if you really want to go to New York so you can be with Toby then I can handle Rochelle and JT." Aria said

"No, you really don't have to do that Aria. Toby's dad already thinks that Toby and I give the kids to him whenever we don't want to deal with them. I can't have you thinking that to Aria." Spencer said

"I don't think that at all Spencer. Some week Jayde spends as much time with Jason or my parents as much as she is with me." Aria said

"I have a birthday gift to give you for Jayde. Are you doing anything for her birthday?" Spencer asked

"Thanks Spencer. Since Jayde's birthday is in the middle of the week we are having a family dinner tomorrow night. Wish me luck because it's the 1st one since my parents officially got back together. My parents don't even know that I am 2 months pregnant so lucky for me I'm not showing yet." Aria said

"Did you figure out if the baby is Jason's or Ezra's?" Spencer asked

"I went to the doctor and I'm about 90 percent sure it's Jason's baby. I will tell Jason soon but not until I start showing a little bit." Aria said

Aria and Jayde left the apartment in the middle of the afternoon. Spencer decided to pack bags and take the kids to Toby's dad.

* * *

Once Spencer got to Mr. Cavanaughs house she noticed a car in the driveway that she didn't recognize. Spencer knocked on the door but when no one answered she used the key to open the door. The downstairs was quiet so Spencer went to see if Toby's dad was upstairs.

"OMG, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Spencer said when she saw Mr. Cavanugh in the bedroom with his girlfriend

"Just go back downstairs and I will be down in a few." Mr. Cavanugh said

Spencer went back downstairs to where the kids were. Spencer was trying to forget what she saw. Mr. Cavanugh came downstairs a few minutes later.

"I know that I probably shouldn't be asking but would you please watch the kids until tomorrow night or Monday morning?" Spencer asked

"I will do you a favor by watching JT but not Rochelle." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Why not Rochelle?" Spencer said

"Rochelle is to much of a handful." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Rochelle is your granddaughter just like JT is your grandson so if you can take care of one you can also take care of the other one." Spencer said

"I'm sorry but this is the one weekend I planed to spend with my girlfriend." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Toby overheard you on the phone saying that we put ourselves before our kids well now you are putting yourself before your grand kids." Spencer said

"I already said I would take care of JT but I'm not changing my mind about Rochelle." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Look at Rochelle, she is crying and you are the reason why." Spencer said

Without starting a fight Spencer calmly took Rochelle's things and added them in the suitcase she had for herself. Spencer left with Rochelle without even saying goodbye to Toby's dad.

"I have a girlfriend now so when your 3rd baby comes don't expect me to help out as much." Mr. Cavanaugh said

* * *

3 hours later Spencer was in New York. She had decided to stop for food since it was already after 7 pm. Spencer had a key to Hanna and Caleb's house but decided to ring the doorbell first.

"Spencer, what a surprise." Caleb said when he answered the door.

"I hope you don't mind but I really needed to see Toby." Spencer said

"We don't mind at all Spence." Caleb said

Toby was surprised but happy to see Spencer.

"I know you didn't want me here but I didn't want to go another minute without seeing you." Spencer said

"Spence, I never said that I didn't want you here in New York with me." Toby said

"I tried to get your dad to watch both kids but he would only watch JT and he made Rochelle cry." Spencer said

"What did my dad say?" Toby asked

"He told me that Rochelle was to much of a handful plus he thinks that spending time with his girlfriend was more important then his grand kids." Spencer said

"Daddy is that true?" Rochelle asked

"No, your grandpa has to realize that you are almost 2 years old now and he can't just put you down for a nap all the time." Toby said

"There is one more thing but It's something Rochelle shouldn't be hearing." Spencer said

That night Rochelle slept in Deylia's room while Spencer and Toby slept on the couch in the living room.

"What was that other thing you wanted to tell me?" Toby asked

"When I went over to your dad's house I walked in on him and his girlfriend having sex." Spencer said

"Why would you tell me that Spence. Now it's going to be really hard to get that out of my head." Toby said

"At least you weren't the one to actually walk in on them." Spencer said

Spencer and Toby finally fell asleep after trying to forget what Spencer saw earlier and what she had told Toby.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be August._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	38. Rochelle Cavanaugh 2nd Birthday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _*Friday August 10th*_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Rochelle turned 2 yesterday but since Toby had to work a double shift at Rosewood PD we decided not to celebrate her birthday until today. Rochelle did get to sleep in her new bed for the first time last night. She was excited to sleep in a bed but also excited to have her own bedroom.

That didn't exactly go as planned last night because there was a thunderstorm and she ended up sleeping with Toby and I.

"Happy birthday." Toby said

"Yesterday, daddy." Rochelle said

"I know but I was working, When I left you were sleeping and when I got home you were sleeping." Toby said

"I'm not 2." Rochelle said

"How old are you then?" Toby asked

Rochelle held up 2 fingers on her right hand and one on her left hand.

"You didn't go from 2 to 21 overnight." Toby said

"I'm 2 years 1 day." Rochelle said

Toby laughed and Spencer was just starting to wake up.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked

"Ask Rochelle how old she is and you will see." Toby said

"How old are you Rochelle?" Spencer asked

Rochelle held up 2 fingers on her right hand and 1 on her left hand.

"2 years and 1 day. How is that funny?" Spencer asked

"I first saw it as 21 so it was funny to me." Toby said

"I don't even want to think of the day when she is 21." Spencer said

"Me neither because that would make us 40 something and I don't want to think about that for a long time." Toby said

"It will be hard enough when she starts kindergarten yet alone high school and college." Spencer said

"We still have 3 years before she starts kindergarten Spence." Toby said

"Rochelle will be the hardest since she will be starting school a year before JT." Spencer said

"Let's just enjoy today and not think about what it will be like in 3 years." Toby said

"My parents are coming over for dinner tonight." Spencer said

"I know Spence, you already told me that." Toby said

"I just thought that maybe you would reconsider and invite your dad over." Spencer said

"We haven't exactly been the most friendly with each other and my dad still hasn't made up for anything he said to you about Rochelle." Toby said

"What time do you get off Tomorrow because I need to text Emily and tell her what time we will be over?" Spencer asked

"I'm scheduled from 7 am until 3 pm but If I work later I can just meet you and the kids there." Toby said

The day was spent as a family and then my parents came over around 5 pm. This was the first time in awhile that both my parents were home at the same time. Recently they have either been both away for their job or just one was out of town and the other one was home.

"Have you figured out how you are going to raise 3 kids in this apartment?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Kind of but not exactly." I said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mr. Hastings asked

"Rochelle has her own room now but we still haven't decided if our 3rd baby is going to be in the room with JT or in our room." Toby said

"It might just be easier to move the crib into your room." Mrs. Hastings said

"It might be but until just the other day Rochelle and JT shared a room." I said

In the middle of dinner there was a knock on the door. Toby got up to answer the door. He opened the door and it was his father.

"Dad, you were not invited over for a reason." Toby said

"I know we haven't talked these past few weeks but I need to say I'm sorry for how I have been acting." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I guess since you are here now you can stay for dinner unless that's not ok with my wife." Toby said

"He can stay." I said loud enough for Toby and his dad to hear me.

Toby sat back down at the table and so did his dad.

"I wanted to invite you over for dinner but it was Toby who didn't want to." I said

"Spencer, your dad called me and told me that Cavanugh baby #3 is a girl." Mr. Cavanugh said

"Mom, I told you that it was a girl in secret. My friends don't even know yet." I said

"Sorry but I told you dad and he must have told Toby's dad." Mrs. Hastings said

"Since you know the gender do you also want to know the name we have for her?" Toby asked

"Yes." Mr. Cavanaugh said and both my parents also said yes

"Elizabeth." I said

Toby's dad got a little teary eyed for a minute because Elizabeth was his late wife's middle name.

"We decided since Rochelles name was important to Spencer that her name should be important to me." Toby said

The rest of dinner went fairly well. Once Mr. Cavanugh, Mrs. Hastings and Mr. Hastings left it was bedtime for the kids. Toby and I read a bedtime story to Rochelle until she fell asleep in her very own bed.

* * *

 ** _*Saturday August 11th*_**

 ** _General POV_**

Toby ended up having to stay at work a few hours later so Spencer went to Emily and Alison's with the kids. Toby would meet them as soon as he was off of work. Every one was there including Hanna, Deylia, and Caleb who drove in from New York for the weekend. Jason was also at this dinner. Coco and Chanel were spending extra time with their mom because Jason had the girls Monday and Tuesday last week as well as last weekend. Jason would get to see his girls tomorrow since Vanessa had a charity event to be at.

They were eating outside since the weather was perfect.

"This is going to be our last trip back to Rosewood since our baby is due in 6 weeks." Hanna said

"We may or may not be back in Rosewood for Christmas so for the next several months we will have to use face time and Skype." Caleb said

"Speaking of pregnancy once Toby gets here we can tell you what the gender is." Spencer said

Toby showed up almost right after.

"Why don't we just tell every now so they don't have to wait any longer." Toby said

"It's a girl." Spencer and Toby both said together.

Aria had told everyone but Jason that she was pregnant. It was getting a bit harder to had since she was almost 3 months pregnant. Aria had it under control until she got up in the middle of dinner and threw up before she could make it inside the house. Jason got up from the table to see what was going on.

"Are you ok." Jason asked

"I'm fine, just a little bit sick." Aria said

"Do you need anything?" Jason asked

"No and please don't ask any more questions." Aria said

"I need to know one more thing." Jason said

"I'm fine so will you please to leave me alone." Aria said

"Are you pregnant Aria?" Jason asked

"Yes and by the way it's yours." Aria said

"Why didn't you tell me Aria?" Jason asked

"I wanted to be sure this baby was yours before I told you. A short time after we got back from Vegas, Ezra and I sleep together. We didn't mean for it to happen but he was grieving and for a few hours he could get his mind on something else." Aria said

"Did you get a genetic test done, Is that how you know the baby is mine and not his?" Jason asked

"No, I did the math and used a calendar to figure it out from the due date." Aria said

"Now isn't the best time to talk but we really need to talk more about this Aria so we can figure out what we are going to do." Jason said

Aria ended up going home early because she wasn't feeling well. Jason drove her and Jayde back to the guest house while Alison followed so she could drive Jason back to get his car.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be September._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	39. Tyler Rivers

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

 ** _*Friday September 21st*_**

Hanna and I had been making bets when our baby boy will be born. She guessed September 27th and I guessed September 25th. Since no one was here in New York for Hanna I was using vacation time that I have been saving up all year so she didn't have to be alone. Deylia is 14 months old today. She walks fairly well but I still like to hold her hand and she talks some words.

"It would be funny if I did have him today because then the kids will be exactly 14 months apart." Hanna said

"One things for sure it would make remembering their birthdays a whole lot easier." I said

"Caleb, you wouldn't forget our own kids birthdays so we have nothing to worry about." Hanna said

"I didn't mean we would forget Hanna, I meant other people could remember easier." I said

"I don't see any of our friends or family forgetting so it shouldn't be a problem." Hanna said

"Neither do I but sometimes people get busy and they forget." I said

"Is this about your dad because you know he did send a card in the mail even though it was 2 weeks late?" Hanna asked

"Look Hanna if your mom forgot your birthday you would understand." I said

"Sorry that I don't understand Caleb but you do realize I can't exactly control what day our son is born." Hanna said

"I'm going to take a shower so tell me if something happens and you need me." I said

"I'm not feeling that good right now so I'm going to check on Deylia and go back to bed." Hanna said

"Han, I can take a shower later if you want me to lay down with you." I said

"No go take your shower Caleb. I promise you that I'm fine." Hanna said

I took a fast shower because I was really worried that Hanna was going to need me. While I was taking my shower Hanna fell back asleep with her hand on her pregnant belly. I let her sleep until after I made breakfast and then I woke her up.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked

"Yes and Caleb you got a text from your boss while you were in the shower." Hanna said

"Did you read it?" I asked

"No, I only looked at your phone to see who it was from." Hanna said

I checked my phone to read the text.

"He has an extra ticket to the Mets - Yankees game tonight and he wanted to know if I would go with him." I said

"Are you going to go with him Caleb?" Hanna asked

"I wish but I can't not with you being 9 months pregnant." I said

"Caleb if you really want to go I can call my mom and she can be here before you would have to leave for the game." Hanna said

"I can watch the game on TV Hanna. It's not like it's a world series game because that would be a lot harder to pass up." I said

"I can tell you really want to go Caleb." Hanna said

"I'm not taking any chances by leaving you alone at 9 months pregnant." I said

Our conversation was interrupted by a phone call from my dad.

* * *

 _"Hello" My dad said_

"Nice to hear from you, it's been awhile." I said

 _"The phone works both ways Caleb." My dad said_

"I'm busy with work, Hanna, Deylia, and our soon to be born son." Caleb said

 _"To busy that you don't have enough time to call your own dad?" My dad asked_

"I was going to call you sometime this weekend to thank you for the Birthday card and the check." Caleb said

 _"I'm have business meeting in NYC on Monday and I was hoping to drive in early so I could spend the weekend with you and Hanna." My dad said_

"Is there any way you can drive in now because I got asked to go to the Mets - Yankees game tonight but I don't want to leave Hanna at home without me unless someone else is there." I said

 _"If I leave in the next few minutes I can be at your house in 3 hours." My dad said_

"Good because I have to leave by 400 PM." I said

 _"See you soon, Love you." My dad said_

"Love you dad." I said

"So is your dad coming here so you can go to the game with your boss?" Hanna asked

"Yes but trust me he's probably only coming to visit us because he has a meeting in NYC on Monday." I said

"At least that's better then my dad. I saw him once when I was at NYU, I tried to say hi but he was to busy on his phone to notice me." Hanna said

* * *

My dad got here about an hour before I was being picked up. My boss picked me up even though it was way out of his way to pick me up. He was older then me but still fairly young.

"How's Hanna?" He asked

"She's good. My dad is in town for the weekend." I said

By 6 PM we were at Yankee stadium. We had an hour before the game so we got some food first and then went to our seats.

"These are great seats." I said

"Apple paid a lot of money to advertise and in exchange they gave us 2 tickets for tonight's game." He said

I was enjoying the baseball game but still checking my phone just to make sure I didn't have any missed calls or texts from Hanna or my dad. It was a good thing I was keeping a close eye on my phone because not even halfway into the game I got a text from Hanna saying that she was in labor and my dad was taking her to the hospital.

" I'm sorry but Hanna's in labor so I need to leave." I said

"Here take my car." He said

"How will you get home? I was just going to take a taxi to the hospital." I asked

"I can take a city bus home. Taking a taxi will take you way to long and cost you money that you should be using for your kids." He said

"Thank You." I said

"Your welcome, just don't crash the car because then I might have to fire you." He said

* * *

By the time I got to the hospital Hanna was moments away from pushing the baby out. My dad went out in the hallway with Deylia since I was now here for Hanna. The baseball game was on the TV in Hanna's room.

"I didn't think you would get here in time." Hanna said

"I wouldn't miss this for anything Hanna." I said

Hanna and I kissed for a brief moment before a doctor said it was time to push the baby out.

"Your breath smells like beer Caleb." Hanna said

"I only had one drink and I didn't even drink it all to make sure I was sober enough to drive if I needed to." I said

A short time later Hanna had the baby boy.

"Have you decided on the name yet?" My dad asked

"No but I think Caleb wants to watch the rest of this game first." Hanna said

It was the 9th inning and the game was all tied up. The Mets tied the game up in the 1st half so if the Yankees didn't score in the 2nd half it would be an extra innings game.

"Maybe we should think about names because if this game goes into extra innings it could be awhile before it's over." I said

The Yankees had 2 outs with no one on base. One of the Yankees newest players Tyler Austin was up at bat. He hit the ball and it went out of the stadium meaning a home run and the Yankees just won by 1 run at a score of 8 to 7.

"I think we have our name for him." Hanna said

"Tyler?" My dad asked

"Yes, His name is going to be Tyler Rivers." I said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be October._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	40. Halloween 4

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _*Wednesday October 31st*_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _1\. Aria (Rosewood, PA)_**

A few months ago when Aria's daughter Jayde turned 3 she started a toddler tumbling class with Jason's twin girls Coco and Chanel. The class was once a week for an hour on Wednesday evenings. Usually only 30 minutes was spent tumbling. Then the other 30 minutes was spent playing with the other kids and eating a snack. Since it was Halloween they had a tumbling trick or treat party. Jayde enjoyed going to toddler tumbling every week but Aria worried that she would end up in the hospital after the class. Jayde now only has to wear her heart monitor when she is sleeping or during physical activity.

"How are the girls doing with you and Vanessa living apart?" Aria asked

"Better then I thought they would. I'm dropping them back off at Vanessa's after toddler tumbling is done for the week." Jason said

"I found out the sex of the baby at my most recent ultrasound checkup." Aria said

"I told you that I wanted to be with you for that." Jason said

"You hadn't been to any of my other ultrasounds so I didn't think you really cared." Aria said

"I wanted to give you some space because I thought you and Ezra were working things out." Jason said

"We were but then once he found out I was pregnant and the baby wasn't his things didn't go so well." Aria said

"Are you still helping him out with Malcolm and Katie?" Jason asked

"Not anymore but I did help him at the Brew last weekend." Aria said

"Are you going to tell me if it's a boy or a girl?" Jason asked

"I was going to be mean and make you wait 4 more months but since you asked it's a boy." Aria said

* * *

 ** _2\. Melissa and Wren (London, England UK)_**

17 month old Bella Kingston would be going out trick or treating for her first time. Wren was working at the hospital until 11 pm so Melissa would be taking her trick or treating with 2 and a half year old cousin Liam. At her age she couldn't eat all the candy but she could still have fun. Bella was thing 1 and Liam was thing 2 from doctor Seuss.

"Can you watch him for the night?" Melissa's sister in law asked

"Sure, it's not a problem at all." Melissa said

"This way it gives the cousins a chance to bond a little bit." Melissa's sister in law said

"Why is she thing 1 and not me?" Liam asked

"That's what your mom, dad, your uncle Wren and I decided on." Melissa said

"But I'm older." Liam said

"If you wear thing 2 this year then next year you can pick your own Halloween costume Liam" Melissa said

"But I don't want to be thing 2." Liam said

"This conversation is over." Melissa said

Melissa was lucky that Liam didn't cry. Melissa took both Liam and Bella trick or treating. To her surprise once she was home Wren was also home.

"It's 8 pm what are you doing home 3 hours before your shift at the hospital ends?" Melissa asked

"I decided to take off early and surprise you." Wren said

"Just let me get the 2 little ones to sleep and then we can have the rest of the night to ourselves." Melissa said

 ** _3\. Hanna and Caleb (New York)_**

Things had been crazy busy for both Hanna and Caleb. Between NYU, work, and the kids Hanna and Caleb barley had anytime left for each other. Most of the time they didn't eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner together and sometimes would even go from waking up in the morning to going to bed that night without seeing each other. Most of Hanna's classes where online but she was still on campus 2 times a week or sometimes even 3 during exams. Hanna even found herself using the daycare at NYU just so Caleb could work while Hanna was on campus. Hanna's mom came to New York mostly on weekends but sometimes she was there other days just so the kids didn't have to be in day care so much. Hanna didn't mind having Deylia in day care but since Tyler was only 6 weeks old she hated having someone other then family or close friends taking care of him.

"I will take Deylia trick or treating and you stay here with Tyler." Caleb said

"I guess. I wish we could just take her together but Tylers sleeping and I don't want to wake him up." Hanna said

"I will be back in an hour. Once Deylia falls asleep you and I can finally have some time together." Caleb said

"I love you Caleb." Hanna said

"I love you Hanna." Caleb said

Deylia was wearing a Orange Tabby cat costume and Caleb was wearing orange to go with it.

An hour had passed and Caleb wasn't back yet. Hanna didn't worry at first but an hour turned into more and as the minutes passed she started to worry. Hanna's cell phone rang an hour after Caleb was supposed to be back but it wasn't a call from Caleb. Hanna recognized the phone number as the closest emergency hospital to the house so she answered the phone.

"Is this Hanna Rivers?"

"Yes, this is her." Hanna said

"There was an accident, we have your husband and daughter here."

"What kind of accident?" Hanna said

"Caleb Rivers was hit by a car. It appears he pushed your daughter out of the way."

"I will be right there." Hanna said

Hanna called the neighbor to come over and babysit Tyler. Hanna then drove to the hospital trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. She didn't know yet if Caleb was going to be ok. Hanna got to the hospital quickly and a doctor directed her into Caleb's room. Deylia was being held by a nurse in the room.

"Caleb." Hanna said and finally let herself cry

"I'm going to be fine Hanna. Just a broken leg and a fractured rib." Caleb said

"What if it had been Deylia?" Hanna said

"I pushed her out of the way to make sure that didn't happen." Caleb said

"What exactly did happen Caleb?" Hanna asked

"It was my fault Hanna. I let go of Deylia's hand for one second and she ran into the street. A car was coming around the corner, It was dark so I knew they weren't going to see her in time to stop. I ran out into the street pushed Deylia out of the way and then I got hit." Caleb said

"I'm just glad Deylia is ok and you are going to be ok." Hanna said

"I want you to know that I would put you or our kids before me." Caleb said

"I know you are going to be ok but did you call your parents?" Hanna asked

"Yes, My mom's taking the next flight to New York and I'm not sure if my dad is driving in or not." Caleb said

* * *

 _ **4\. Spencer and Toby (Rosewood, PA)**_

Spencer, Rochelle, JT, and Toby were spending the night at Alison and Emily's house. Ali and Em had gone to a Halloween party so they asked Spencer and Toby to watch adopted twins Alex and Enzo. Spencer, Toby, and the kids have been at the house since Toby got of work around 3 pm. Spencer and Toby took all the kids out for trick or treating around Alison and Emily's house.

"I'm glad we are not responsible for 4 kids 2 and under all the time." Spencer said

"I can call Aria if you want to go back to the house and rest." Toby said

"No, I'm fine." Spencer said

"You are 7 months pregnant Spence and I want you to be careful." Toby said

"I am being careful Toby. That's why I have Rochelle and you have the other 3." Spencer said

"The other 3 have names Spencer." Toby said

"JT, Enzo, and Alex. I know that Toby. I didn't mean any harm by calling them the other 3." Spencer said

"I'm not trying to start a fight about this so lets not make it one please Spencer." Toby said

"I never said anything wrong and I don't want to start a fight." Spencer said

"Can we talk about something else now?" Toby asked

"Our 5 year dating anniversary is next week." Spencer said

"I'm doing my best to get November 6th off but so far no luck." Toby said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be November._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	41. Haleb Spoby 5 years Dating Thanksgiving

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Monday November 5th*_**

Hanna and Caleb have officially been dating for 5 years and married for almost 19 months. Even though both Hanna and Caleb are still unsure what the future will hold the love between them will always be there. Life hasn't been great but they are making things work with 2 kids. Deylia is 15.5 months and Tyler is about 1.5 months old.

Caleb is now at home recovering and is going to physical therapy 2 or 3 times a week. Since his leg is broken Caleb has a wheelchair but he can use crutches to get around short distances.

Caleb's mom has been here since November 1st helping us out. His dad called a few times to check in but so far hasn't made any plans to see Caleb.

"Caleb, does your dad know that your mom is here in New York with us?" Hanna asked

"Yes, why?" Caleb asked

"I was just trying to figure out if that was the reason he hasn't been here for you." Hanna said

"I told my dad not to come here right away." Caleb said

"Why would you do that?" Hanna asked

"My dad told me he was really busy with work and he was trying to save his vacation time for Thanksgiving." Caleb said

"You remember what today is?" Hanna asked

"Of course I do Hanna, 5 years of us dating." Caleb said

"Also 5 years since that night in the tent." Hanna said

Hanna and Caleb cooked dinner together while his mom was with Deylia and Tyler. Caleb's mom respected that they would want to eat dinner alone so she didn't eat until a little later.

* * *

 _ ***Tuesday November 6th***_

Spencer and Toby have officially been dating for 5 years and married for 3 years plus 2 months. Life for them was busy with 2 young kids and a 3rd one on the way. Rochelle is 2 years and 3 months while JT is almost 1.5 years. One things for sure Spencer and Toby will always love each other.

Toby was lucky enough to have the day off Rosewood PD thanks to working a double shift yesterday. Emily and Alison offered to return the favor from Halloween so they were taking care of Rochelle and JT all day.

"We haven't been kid free in over 2 years." Spencer said

"Yes but if we count the little Cavanaugh in your tummy then we are not fully kid free." Toby said

"We are close enough to kid free for the day." Spencer said

"I love the kids but sometimes I miss all the alone time with you before we had the kids." Toby said

"How about Netflix and chill?" Spencer asked

"I was thinking more like scrabble and chill." Toby said

"Scrabble and chill, that sounds even better then Netflix and chill." Spencer said

Even with a few phone call interruptions the day went well until things got a little out of hand.

"Spence, what's going on?" Toby asked

"It hurts Toby." Spencer said

"What hurts? Your stomach or is it because we just had sex while your pregnant." Toby asked

"My stomach." Spencer said

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital." Toby said

"I'm sure it's just braxton hicks." Spencer said

"How sure because if you are not 100 percent sure then we are going to the hospital right now Spence?" Toby asked

"I'm 100 percent sure Toby but I don't think we should have anymore sex at least for the rest of the day." Spencer said

Thankfully Spencer's stomach pain got better so Toby didn't have to take her to the hospital.

* * *

 ** _*A few weeks later - Thursday November 22nd*_**

Thanksgiving day was a day to spend with family, eat food and be thankful for what you do have while trying not to feel bad about what you don't have.

Caleb's mom was still in New York with him and Hanna to help out with the kids. Caleb's dad was visiting for Thanksgiving and so was Hanna's mom. They had gotten nearby hotel rooms because Hanna and Caleb didn't have space for them to sleep in the house.

"This is the first time since our wedding that both my parents have been at the same place at the same time." Caleb said

"I know and they are actually getting along." Hanna said

"That's because your mom is here to keep them civil." Caleb said

"Before my mom met Ted I wanted my parents to get back together but now maybe that can happen with your parents." Hanna said

"That's not going to happen Hanna. My mom's married and my dad has a girlfriend." Caleb said

"Let's hope the rest of Rivers/Marin Thanksgiving goes this well." Hanna said

"It's going to be a miracle if my parents don't fight at all." Caleb said

Dinner was made by Caleb's parents and Hanna's mom to give Caleb and Hanna a break from cooking. After dinner Hanna went out shopping since black Friday shopping started on Thanksgiving at some stores. Hanna was in the baby department at Kohls when she saw a familiar face.

"Aria, you are a long way from Rosewood." Hanna said

"We are having a Montgomery family reunion so my parents, brother, Jayde, and I are having Thanksgiving in New York this year." Aria said

"I see you are getting some baby shopping in while you are here." Hanna said

"He's do in 3 months so I thought I would take advantage of the sales." Aria said

"That makes sense. Caleb and I haven't bought a lot of baby outfits for Tyler so I am buying some more." Hanna said

"I'm surprised because you and clothes is like the best of both worlds." Aria said

"Being married to Caleb must having changed me." Hanna said

"How is Caleb doing?" Aria asked

"Much better but still not a full recovery yet." Hanna said

"I should get in line before it gets any longer." Aria said

"How long are you in New York for?" Hanna asked

"Until Monday so maybe we can see each other again before I leave." Aria said

"Aria, why don't you come over tomorrow." Hanna said

"What time?" Aria asked

"Lunch or Dinner it doesn't really matter to me. Just text me before you show up so I can make sure to be home." Hanna said

The next day Aria came over to Hanna and Caleb house for dinner. She had Jayde with her so Hanna and Caleb could spend some time with her.

* * *

Toby's dad was cooking dinner this year so Spencer and Toby were going over to his house with the kids. Spencer's parents were also going to be at this dinner and so was Toby's dad's girlfriend. It's the first meal that Spencer and Toby would be eating with her.

Earlier in the day Spencer was able to talk to Melissa over Skype.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Melissa said

"I would say the same for you except the UK doesn't really have Thanksgiving as a holiday." Spencer said

"Wren and I still have a family dinner with his parents, brother and sister in law plus Bella and Liam." Melissa said

"Aw, that's nice that the cousins get to spend more time together." Spencer said

"We have to go over to his parents house in a few minutes so I just wanted to call and see what's new." Melissa said

"Not much, Cavanaugh baby #3 is due in 1 month. Toby might get a promotion but he doesn't know for sure yet." Spencer said

"That's great, Are you going over to mom and dad's for dinner?" Melissa asked

"No, actually Toby's dad decided to host Cavanaugh/Hastings thanksgiving this year." Spencer said

"That was nice of him to include our parents." Melissa said

"Yes but we also have Toby's dad girlfriend who Toby doesn't like that much." Spencer said

"Call me tomorrow and let me know how that goes." Melissa said

Dinner at Toby's dad was ok. The food was great but not everyone could get along.

"Be nice to her Toby, You never know she might just be your step mom." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Are you planning on asking her to marry you?" Toby asked

"Not right now but maybe next year." Mr. Cavanugh said

"You two haven't even been dating that long and you are already thinking about marriage dad." Toby said

"Well you and Spencer got married after only dating for 21 months. If you take out the time of your breakups then it was probably only 18 months of actually being together." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I don't need another step mom dad. I already had to deal with Jenna's mom for a few years and I don't want to deal with having another one." Toby said

"Toby, I want you to understand that if your mom was here then we probably would still be together at this very moment." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Toby, I know you don't like her and to be honest neither do I but we need to at least try our best to be happy for your dad." Spencer said

"It's not as easy as you think Spence." Toby said

Shorty after dinner Spencer and Toby went back to their apartment because it was nearing bedtime for Rochelle and JT.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be December._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	42. Christmas and New Years 4

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2018 for this story_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _1\. Aria (Rosewood, PA)_**

 ** _*Friday December 14th*_**

Aria's parents invited her and Jayde to a family dinner. Ever since Aria moved out of the house Montgomery family dinners didn't happen that often. When it did happen there was usually something going on that needed to be addressed as a family.

Mike still lived at home and as far as Aria knew he wasn't planning on moving out anytime soon. Their parents were back together but their mom still lived in a nearby apartment.

"Can we go see lights mommy?" Jayde asked

Aria had promised Jayde a drive around the city to see Christmas lights but she hadn't done that yet.

"Another night Jayde." Aria said

"But you promised." Jayde said

"Not tonight Jayde because your grandma and grandpa want us over for dinner." Aria said

Aria went over to her parents house with Jayde around 530 pm. Dinner was just about ready so she helped her brother set the table.

"What's up with Jayde?" Mike asked

"Nothing, why?" Aria asked

"She doesn't seem happy to be here." Mike said

"Jayde wanted me to take her on a drive around Rosewood so we could see Christmas lights." Aria said

"You told her no and that's why she's upset." Mike said

"I didn't tell her no, I said another night before the holidays are over." Aria said

"I would be happy to take Jayde after dinner. I'm sure our parents would be fine with it. Maybe this can be a new Christmas tradition for Jayde and I " Mike said

"I think Jayde would love to spend more time with her uncle but isn't Mona flying back home today." Aria said

"Mona changed her flight and she is actually flying to New York first then Hanna is driving her to Rosewood sometime next week." Mike said

"You are not mad that she is putting Hanna before you?" Aria asked

"Of course not. Mona has been friends with Hanna for a lot longer then her and I have been dating." Mike said

"You haven't seen Mona in over 3 months and she doesn't want to see you first. I get it if Mona wants to see her mom first but you should be before Hanna." Aria said

"I don't get why you are making this such a big deal. If Mona wants to see Hanna first then she can do that." Mike said

"You are my brother Mike and I would put you before any of my friends." Aria said

"It's good to know that but make sure you put Jayde before me." Mike said

After dinner Aria made sure Jayde changed into her pajamas and was ready for bed in case she fell asleep in the car while looking at Christmas lights around Rosewood. Aria stayed home with her parents who asked her how she was going to finish community college and handle not one but 2 kids. It was a little bit easier for Aria now that Jayde was 3 but Aria promised herself and her parents that she would at least get a 2 year degree.

Mike had texted Aria asking if he could stay at a friends house even though he had Jayde with him. Aria said it was fine for this one time only. The next morning Mike texted the address he was at so Aria could come and pick up Jayde. What Aria didn't know was that this is part of a surprise plan for her and Jayde.

Aria parents let Aria leave and then they left there house shortly afterwords to follow behind Aria without her knowing. Aria drove to a house that she had never been to before and she didn't know what friend of Mike's lived there.

"I thought you said one of your friends lived here Mike and it wasn't just some random house that you spent the night at." Aria said

"Just wait a minute and I will explain it to you.

The Montgomery parents drove up and now Aria was really confused.

"Why did mom and dad follow me here?" Aria asked

"Surprise." Both parents said at the same time.

"This is our house now." Mike said

"I don't understand. Are mom and dad moving or is this house for you and me?" Aria asked her brother.

"You and me are going to live her with Jayde plus your other kid once he is born." Mike said

"When can we move in?" Aria asked

"The house is fully furnished so when ever you and your brother want to move in." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Mike, if Mona comes over please remember where babies come from." Mr. Montgomery said

"Dad, we haven't seen each other in 3 months so yes we are going to have sex." Mike said

Aria couldn't believe what she was hearing.

The house was a surprise for her and she was really happy for once. The house was large (3,414 sq. ft.) with 4 bedrooms, 3.5 bathrooms, and even a loft above the attached garage.

* * *

 ** _2\. Hanna and Caleb (New York)_**

 ** _*Friday December 21st*_**

Hanna was packing the car before driving Mona back to Rosewood for Christmas and New Years. Caleb, Deylia (1 year 5 months, and Tyler (3 months) were going with them. Since Caleb's parents had left New York Hanna and Caleb decided they wanted to spend Christmas in Rosewood.

The trunk was packed with as many suitcases as it could possibly fit. Caleb was out of the wheelchair and in a boot leg cast so he didn't need to use the crutches but he couldn't drive.

"I can rent a car if you need more space in your car." Mona said

"No, it's fine as long as you don't mind siting in the middle between Deylia and Tyler." Hanna said

"Why can't Caleb sit in the middle and not up front with you?" Mona asked

"He needs the extra leg room since his leg is not 100 percent healed yet. Plus Caleb's my husband and I need him up front so I don't get lost if we have to detour because of construction or something." Hanna said

Considering they were driving with 2 kids in the backseat the drive from New York to Rosewood, PA was fairly peaceful.

"I didn't know Caleb, the kids, and you were coming to visit." Ted said

"My mom didn't tell you?" Hanna asked

"Your mom and I spent the last week fighting so she must have just forgotten to tell me." Ted said

"Where is my mom and what were you two fighting about?" Hanna asked

"Your's mom at work. We were fighting about Christmas and church." Ted said

"My mom hasn't liked church since her divorce with my dad. The woman my dad was cheating on my mom with went to our church and always sat next to us with her daughter." Hanna said

"That explains it." Ted said

"To make maters worse she found out at Christmas eve service." Hanna said

"Your mom never told me that." Ted said

"I only know the story because I was there when it all went down between my parents and her." Hanna said

Shortly before dinner Hanna's mom got home from work.

"It's nice to see you doing so well Caleb." Mrs. Marin said

"Once I return to work things will be back to normal." Caleb said

"Besides the boot cast on your leg, how is everything going?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Things are going great for Hanna and I." Caleb said

Hanna and Caleb spent almost a week in Rosewood.

* * *

 _ **3\. Spencer and Toby (Rosewood, PA)**_

 _ ***Friday December 28***_

Spencer was due to give birth to another baby any day now. Spencer and Toby were hoping the baby could wait a day or two since tonight was a special night for Toby. He was nominated for police officer of the year award in the state of Pennsylvania.

Rochelle and JT were spending the night at Alison and Emily's house.

"I'm 2nd guessing if we should really go to this award banquet tonight." Toby said

"Toby, you have to go because if you win and you are not there it looks really bad." Spencer said

"I would feel better about going if you stayed with either Ali and Em or Aria." Toby said

"Do you not want me there Toby?" Spencer asked

"It's not like I'm going to win anyway. I'm up against 100 or more police officers and a lot of them have way more experience then I do." Toby said

"You never know Toby, you just might win." Spencer said

"Spence, Do you know something I don't know?" Toby asked

"I know nothing more then you know but I do want to wear that maternity dress one more time." Spencer said

"I do have to admit that you look really sexy in that dress." Toby said

Toby drove Spencer and him to Philly for the awards banquet. Toby won the award he was nominated for and had to go on stage to make a speech. Toby had his eyes on Spencer the entire time he was on stage. Just as he was finishing the speech Spencer went into labor.

Toby walked off the stage and back to Spencer quickly. They left the awards banquet and drove to the nearest hospital in Philly because getting to the hospital in Rosewood would have taken at least an hour.

Early the next morning Elizabeth Cavanaugh was born.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be January._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	43. Life in the New Year

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _*Friday January 4th*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I was just getting home from visiting with Spencer and Toby. I saw Elizabeth Cavanaugh for the first time since she was born one week ago. Jayde was happy to meet the new Cavanaugh but she was more excited to play with Rochelle. Jayde is a little more then a year older then Rochelle but they are still great friends. Jayde was also good friends with Coco and Chanel DiLaurentis.

I walk into the living room to find Mike and Mona on the couch making out, neither of them were wearing shirts. I put my hands in front of Jayde's eyes to cover her view.

"Mike, please go do that with Mona in your bedroom. Your 3 year old niece doesn't need to see this." I said

A moment later Mike and Mona went into his bedroom.

"What was that mommy?" Jayde asked

"You are way to young for that Jayde." I said

"But I want to know." Jayde said

"Trust me you don't want to know and it's something you won't be doing until you at least 15 years old, maybe even a few years older then that." I said

"When will you tell me?" Jayde asked

"If you are lucky then I will tell you once you are 13. For right now you can know that what your uncle is doing with Mona is what I did with someone else and then I had you." I said

"So that's where babies come from." Jayde said

"Yes, I was 17 when I got pregnant and 18 when I had you. I want you to learn from that and try not to have a kid until you are at least 21." I said

"Are Mike and Mona going to have a baby?" Jayde asked

"Not yet but there is a chance every time you do that." I said

"What is that called?" Jayde asked

"You ask a lot of questions Jayde, ask me again in a few years and I will tell you." I said

"Why can't you tell me now?" Jayde asked

"Jayde, if I tell you now then you have to promise to never say the word to anyone." I said

"I promise to keep it to myself." Jayde said

"Sex but don't ever tell anyone I told you at least not until you are older." I said

* * *

Jayde was in her room playing with her toys and I was downstairs on my laptop. It was a good thing Mike's bedroom was downstairs because even with his bedroom door closed you could hear him and Mona.

I decided to call Emily to see if her and Alison wanted to see Jayde and I.

"Aria, what's up?" Emily asked

"Not to much but is there anyway Jayde and I can spend the next few hours with you and Ali. I'm not asking to stay for dinner or anything but I just need to be anywhere but my house right now." I said

"I'm sorry Aria but Ali and I actually have plans." Emily said

"Is there anyway you can change those plans?" I asked

"Not really, My parents are having grandparents day with the twins so Ali and I are alone." Emily said

"Oh I see, you and Alison want to have sex since you are kid free." I said

"Exactly but why can't you be in your house right now." Emily said

"Mike and Mona are having sex in his room. Jayde was already asking questions and I can't have her asking anymore." I said

"Did you see baby Elizabeth Cavanaugh yet because maybe you can go over to Spencer and Toby's?" Emily asked

"This morning." I said

"Call Hanna, maybe she will want you to go to the mall and buy here something for the next time you see her." Emily said

I said goodbye to Emily and called Hanna.

* * *

"Hi Aria, The next time you are at the mall can you get me some jeans from Forever 21 and I will pay you back. I can get them here but they are so much more expensive in New York." Hanna said

"Sure and I can even ship them to you since I don't know the next time we are going to see each other." I said

"I really appreciate it since Caleb and I don't know the next time we are going to be in Rosewood." Hanna said

"If you really want me to I can go to the mall now, buy the jeans and then come over for dinner tonight." I said

"Dinner tonight isn't going to happen." Hanna said

"Why exactly because unless you and Caleb are planing on having sex then I don't see a reason why Jayde and I can't come over for dinner." I said

"Maybe if the Deylia and Tyler can take a nap at the same time then Caleb and I can have sex tonight. Lately, it seems like one sleeps when the other ones awake and one starts crying after the other one stops." Hanna said

"Jayde and I can spend the weekend in New York so that way I can help you with the kids." I said

"That would be nice but the real reason why you can't come visit is because the bridge is closed between the city and the Island." Hanna said

"What do you mean closed?" I asked

"Caleb was on his way to work this morning and the bridge was shut down thanks to the nor'easter so he ended up having to go home. Now only emergency vehicles like police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances can get through." Hanna said

"It's snowing in Rosewood but it's not to bad yet. I think we only have about 2 inches so far." I said

"They are forecasting more snow for New York City and Long Island then Rosewood and Philadelphia." Hanna said

I guess I will just see if I can have dinner with my parents because I need to get out of this house." I said

"Why, what's going on?" Hanna asked

"Mona goes back to Hawaii tomorrow so her and Mike are having sex. Before calling you I called Emily and she's busy with Alison since the twins are with Em's parents. I went to see the new Cavanaugh baby this morning. Right now my only other option is my parents or Jason." I said

"In my opinion your parents are a better option then Jason unless you have something about the baby that you need to talk about." Hanna said

"This baby negatively affected my friendship with Jason." I said

"Jason and I are only friends because he's Spencer's half brother." Hanna said

"Jayde is friends with Jason's twin girls and I don't want to be the reason their friendship ends." I said

"I'm sure Jayde can stay friends with Coco and Chanel even if you and Jason don't stay friends." Hanna said

After the phone call with Hanna I texted my mom. She texted back saying dinner was fine but bring an overnight bag just in case the winter storm gets worse.

I got to my parents house at 5 pm. Jayde went right into the living room to play with the toys she had at her grandparents house.

"You still have the Christmas tree up." I said

"Yes, we are taking it down this weekend." My mom said

"I need to know if you and dad are ever going to get remarried?" I asked

"I never really thought about it but I did just move out of my apartment and back into this house." My mom said

We were eating dinner and everything was going well until my mom brought up Mike.

"It would have been nice to have Mike here for dinner as well." My mom said

"I didn't ask him because I didn't think he would be available tonight." I said

"Did Mike have plans with a friend or something because now that he moved out your mom and I don't talk to him as much." My dad said

"Mike talks to me more then he talks to you." My mom said

"Mona's still in Rosewood until tomorrow." I said

"I would have been ok with Mona joining us for dinner." My mom said

"Not me, Mona and I are not really friends. The only thing we have in common is that we share an ex boyfriend." I said

"Speaking of Noel, I can't really believe your brother is still good friends with him." My dad said

"Mike doesn't know that Noel cheated on me with Mona. All he knows is that Mona cheated on Noel when Mike and her first started dating." I said

"Uncle Mike and Mona were having sex." Jayde said

My parents looked at me but didn't say anything at first.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone." I said

"Sorry mommy, am I in trouble." Jayde said

"No and actually I'm the one that's going to be in trouble now." I said

"Aria, why would you teach your 3 and a half year old daughter about sex?" My dad asked

"I didn't actually tell her much but I told her what the word was and that it's a grown up thing." I said

"As long as you didn't go into detail." My mom said

"No, you know I would never do that." I said

"You still should not have told Jayde what you did." My dad said

"Jayde was asking me questions and I didn't think she would repeat the word." I said

"I'm going over to the house you share with Mike right now." My dad said

"No, dad please don't." I said

"Why shouldn't I?" My dad asked

"You are going to make both Mona and Mike upset. I don't need anymore drama in this family." I said

"Aria's right, If Mona gets pregnant it's her own responsibility not ours." My mom said

"Mom is right plus it would also be Mike's responsibility. Since Mike is already a great uncle to Jayde I'm sure he can handle being a dad." I said

"Fine, I will let it go for now but I will be talking with Mike the next time I see him." My dad said

I ended up going home after dinner. Jayde went to bed shorty after we got back to the house I share with Mike.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be_** ** _February._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	44. Jayde's no longer an only child

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _*Friday February 22nd*_**

I am now 1 week away from my due date. I have been spoiling Jayde a bit by buying her new cloths and toys because once her brother is born I will be caring for him more and she won't get as much attention. I haven't told Jayde that her and the new baby are technically only half siblings and I really don't plan on telling her yet. Jayde seems fine with only having me as her mom and not her dad in her life. Mike is Jayde's uncle but he acts like a dad to her.

"I have a friend coming over in a little bit." Mike said

"Why are you telling me this Mike? You never tell me when your friends are coming over." I asked

"This friend happens to be Noel and I'm telling you just in case you don't want to be home when Noel's here." Mike said

"Mike I have to be honest about something I should have told you years ago." I said

"What is it Aria?" Mike asked

"Back in my sophomore year of High school when I was dating Noel. Our relationship ended because he cheated on me and then lied to me about it." I said

"I already knew that Aria so why are you telling me again?" Mike asked

"It was at the end of school year party. Noel was hinting that he wanted to leave early so we could go to his house. I was smart enough to know he wanted to have sex with me so I told him that I wanted to stay at the party. Before the end of school year party was over I saw him and Mona making out on the football field." I said

* * *

 _Flashback - a few months less then 6 years ago_

 _Another school year had started and finished. It felt great to be done with 10th grade. I couldn't wait to be in 11th grade and finally be a Junior. I could finally drive to school instead of taking the bus but my parents would have to buy me a car first. I was happy for summer because I could spend more time with my boyfriend Noel Kahn._ _Noel and I started dating towards the end of summer last year. We had only been dating a few weeks when Alison went missing. Ali still hasn't been found and Noel has been there for me ever since._

 _We had exams all morning and now is the end of school year party. I wanted to take the bus home but I stayed because my friends Spencer, Hanna, and Emily all staying. Noel is also staying for the party._

 _"I found out I'm going to be on the varsity football team in the fall." Noel said_

 _"That's great I'm so happy for you." I said_

 _"Aria, the only negative is that this means longer and more practices so we won't be spending much time together from August until at least October." Noel said_

 _"Well we do have the next 2 months and then we can celebrate our 1 year dating anniversary a little early." I said_

 _"Have you gotten any updates on Alison?" Noel asked_

 _"No nothing. Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and I still make weekly dinners for Ali's parents but if they know anything they haven't told us." I said_

 _"I should have told you this before but Alison was at one of my brothers parties about a week before she went missing. My brother said Alison was with one of his friends and now this friend is wanted for theft." Noel said_

 _"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked_

 _"I figured your friends would have found out by now and told you." Noel said_

 _"Speaking of my friends I think I'm going to hang out with them for a little while and then we can talk more." I said_

 _"Do me a favor and tell your friends to get boyfriends." Noel said_

 _"I don't care if my friends are single or dating, they are still my best friends Noel." I said_

 _"You always ditch me for your friends and if they were dating then you wouldn't have to do that." Noel said_

 _"Maybe that's because I don't see us being more then high school boyfriend and girlfriend. My best friends are much more then high school friends." I said_

 _"Why don't we cut this party early and go back to my house. I can show you what it really means to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Noel said_

 _"Noel, I'm not ready for sex yet." I said_

 _"Are you like saving yourself for marriage or something?" Noel asked_

 _"Maybe but I'm only 16. I don't want to be one of those teenage mothers." I said_

 _"If you still want to be my girlfriend Aria then go into the bathroom and send me a picture to show me that you are worth the wait." Noel said_

 _I should have broken up with Noel right then and there but instead I went into the bathroom, took a sexy picture, and sent it to him._

 _For the rest of the party I was mostly with my friends. Before it was over I went to find Noel since he was supposed to drive me home. It was then when I caught Mona and Noel making out on the football field. I guess our relationship is over now._

 _I tried to fight back the tears but I couldn't. I went back into the school and tried to go upstairs to see if my mom was still in her classroom but I couldn't because the door at the bottom of the stairs was locked. I tried calling my mom but she didn't answer. Then I called my dad who did answer and told me he would pick me up shortly. I went back outside and waited for my dad._

 _Before my dad arrived to pick me up Noel saw me._

 _"Aria are you alright?" Noel asked_

 _"No." I said_

 _"What's wrong?" Noel asked_

 _"Why do you care Noel and it's not like you don't know what you did." I Yelled_

 _"I didn't do anything." Noel said_

 _"Yes you did Noel, I saw you making out with Mona on the football field." I Yelled_

 _"Look Aria, It's not what it looks like. I wasn't cheating on you." Noel said_

 _"Then explain it to me Noel." I Yelled_

 _"Mona's in a play this summer and her character has their first kiss with a football player. Mona just wanted to see what it would really be like so I helped her out." Noel said_

 _"No matter if that was true or a lie Noel, I can't do this anymore with you." I said_

 _"So you are breaking up with me over one kiss? You didn't even want to have sex with me so I didn't think we were serious enough that one kiss with another girl would matter enough to break us up." Noel asked_

 _"Yes I'm breaking up with you. Noel please delete that photo I sent to you and never ever tell anyone about it." I said_

 _End of flashback._

* * *

"That explains why you never went to the end of school year party during your Junior and Senior years of high school." Mike said

"I know you really wanted me there during your Freshman and Sophomore years so I'm sorry for not going." I said

"Noel will be over soon so please try and be nice to him." Mike said

"That's never going to happen. You know how much he hurt me." I said

"May I remind you that Noel wasn't the only one to hurt you and break your heart." Mike said

"Mike, don't remind me that I had 4 boyfriends in the last 7 years and they all ended badly." I said

"How do you get 4 because I can only think of 3?" Mike asked

"Noel, Ezra, Jake, and Jason. I broke up with Noel and Jason but Ezra and Jake broke up with me." I said

"Speaking of Ezra, I was in the brew yesterday and he asked me how you were doing?" Mike said

"What did you tell him?" I asked

"Not much, I had to be really careful about what I told him because you still haven't been honest with him." Mike said

"I really want to tell Ezra everything and I will but maybe not until Jayde starts Kindergarten." I said

Noel showed up so we couldn't continue our conversation.

"Aria, it's good to see you." Noel said

The boys were playing video games while Jayde and I were playing with her toys. As Noel was getting ready to leave my water broke.

"I will drive her to the hospital and Noel can stay here with Jayde." Mike said

"No, Noel is not babysitting my daughter." I said

"Aria, calm down. I have 2 young boys of my own. Adam will be 3 in April and and Drew is 10 months old." Noel said

"I didn't know you had kids. Who is their mother?" I asked

"Jenna." Noel said

"Toby's ex step sister?" I asked

"Yes Aria, I don't know any other Jenna's." Noel said

Mike drove me to the hospital while I texted my parents and my friends on the way. Mike stayed in the hospital room with me until our parents got here and then he went into the waiting room with our dad. My mom stayed in the room with me and Spencer got here a short time later. Emily and Alison were busy so they didn't show up until later. Hanna was on campus at NYU but she did call me to check up on me. I had texted Jason but he hadn't bothered to show up or even respond to my text.

My son was born in the early evening hours of February 22nd. I decided to name him Leo. As for the last name his birth certificate said Montgomery even though he was legally a DiLaurentis.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be March._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the comments or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	45. Melissa Wren 4 year Wedding Anniversary

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday March 23rd*_**

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

Wren and I are coming up on our 4 year wedding anniversary on Monday but we are celebrating tonight. 4 years wasn't really that special but we are now only 1 year away from our 5 year anniversary. Our nephew Liam was going to turn 3 years old in 4 days and our daughter Bella was going to turn 2 years old in 2 months.

"Can you believe we made it through another year of marriage?" Wren asked

"Wait did you think we were going to split up at some point this past year?" I asked

"No, all I mean is that another year has gone by and rather fast it seems like." Wren said

"These last 2 years with Bella have gone by faster then the first 2 years of our marriage." I said

"Speaking of our daughter, I was wondering if you wanted another kid?" Wren asked

"I do and at the same time I don't. You know how hard it was for me to get pregnant with Bella." I said

" If it's meant to happen then it will happen." Wren said

"Is that some doctor advise that you tell patients of yours?" I said

"Yes." Wren said

"Bella was truly a miracle baby. I had one more miscarriage then you know about and I really don't want to live through another one." I said

"I know about the one you had in high school before we were together but was the other before or after you and I got together?" Wren asked

"We had only been dating for a few months and at that point we had only had sex a few times. I had gotten pregnant but I lost the baby early on in the pregnancy." I said

"If you count Bella's twin that we lost in that car accident 2 years ago then that's 3 babies you lost. Now I see why you don't want that to happen again." Wren said

That wasn't exactly true because Wren doesn't know what happened a few weeks ago. My sister is the only one that know about my most recent miscarriage.

* * *

 _*A few weeks ago - Friday March 1st*_

 _Wren was leaving for a medical convention early this morning._

 _"When will you be back home?" I asked_

 _"In 2 weeks on the 15th of March." Wren said_

 _"I just wanted to know for sure that you would be back in London before our wedding anniversary." I said_

 _"You know I wouldn't miss our anniversary Mel." Wren said_

 _Wren and I had a little make out session before he left for the airport._

 _T_ _he first day of him being away was always the hardest for me. Ever since Bella was born it has been somewhat easier. I was feeling sick and I wasn't sure if it was because I was stressed that Wren was away from home or if it was something else. I was also craving pickles so It's possible that I may be pregnant. I couldn't find any pregnancy tests in the house and I didn't want to ask my sister in law to buy me one so I waited until Bella woke up from her nap before going to the drug store._

 _I got home from the drug store and took the pregnancy test. 3 minutes later, I looked at the test and saw that it was positive. Wren and I haven't really talked about having another kid but he has been hinting at wanting more then one kid._

 _I called my OBGYN and got an appointment for an ultrasound tomorrow._ _For the next 24 hours I was happy and in a good mood. I wasn't thinking anything bad would happen at the doctors appointment until it did. Bella was with my at my doctors appointment because I didn't have anyone to watch her._

 _"I'm sorry but your baby has no heartbeat." My doctor said_

 _"How could this happen again?" I asked through my tears._

 _"Some woman just can't carry a baby in their belly for 9 months and you might just be one of them." My doctor said_

 _"I already had a baby almost 2 years ago so that's not me." I said_

 _"I can see that because she is right here in the same room as us." My doctor said_

 _"Sorry I had to bring Bella but I had no one else to watch her today." I said_

 _"It's fine that you brought Bella with you and I'm very sorry this happened to you. Is there anyone that can come pick you up because you shouldn't drive when your upset." My doctor said_

 _"No, my husband out of town for 2 weeks and I don't want to tell my in laws about this before I talk to him." I said_

 _"Well then is there anyone that you can call and at least talk to?" My doctor asked_

 _"My sister but she won't be able to do much since she lives in the United States." I said_

 _"Call her and if you need anything just let me know." My doctor said_

 _I used the Skype app on my cell phone to call Spencer so she could actually see Bella._

 _"Hi Spence, I know it's early morning in Rosewood but I really need you right now." I said_

 _"I just woke up but what's going on Mel?" Spencer asked_

 _"I was pregnant and it lasted all of 24 from the time I found out until now." I said_

 _"I'm sorry Melissa, another miscarriage must be awful ." Spencer said_

 _"What's even worse is that Wren's in San Francisco for 2 weeks at a medical conference and convention." I said_

 _"Did he even know about your pregnancy Melissa?" Spencer asked_

 _"No, I found out after he left yesterday and my plan was to tell Wren on our anniversary at the end of this month." I said_

 _"Are you in the hospital or just at your OBGYN for an appointment?" Spencer asked_

 _"I'm at the doctors office for an appointment. I couldn't go to the hospital or Wren would have found out from one of his coworkers possibly before he even gets back to London." I said_

 _"You are going to have to tell Wren about this miscarriage before he finds out from someone else." Spencer said_

 _"Can this be our secret for now? I promise you I will tell Wren but I need some time for myself to get over this." I said_

 _"Yes our secret. I would be a surrogate for you and Wren but I'm not sure Toby would approve. If you want I can ask Toby for you once he is out of the shower." Spencer said_

 _"Spence, as much as I would love that you don't have to." I said_

 _"I don't really want to be pregnant for another 9 months anyway but I thought it would be something to make you happier." Spencer said_

 _"Why does it look like you are not at your apartment Spencer?" I asked_

 _"That is because Toby and I are at his old loft. Dad also happens to be in San Francisco for a Lawyer seminar and mom offered to take care of the kids all weekend. Besides that Toby got a 3 day/3 shift suspension from Rosewood PD and he can't even tell me exactly why. Toby asked Ezra since no one was living in the loft if we could stay here for a few days. On a positive note Toby and I get to have a romantic weekend in the loft_ _including rose petals on the bed._ _We are basically reliving all the good moments in this loft and talking about all the bad moments as well." Spencer said_

 _"You are staying at Toby's old loft because he didn't want to pay for a weekend in a hotel room." I said_

 _"You have it wrong Melissa. Ezra rents the loft out so we are paying him to stay up here for the weekend." Spencer said_

 _"Can you say hi to Bella since she is here with me?" I asked_

 _"Hi Bella." Spencer said_

 _"Hi aunt S" Bella said since she hasn't learned how to say Spencer_

 _"Bye Spencer, thanks for making me feel better." I said_

 _"Bye Melissa." Spencer said_

 _I left the doctors and went back home. I thought about when to tell Wren and I decided to wait a few weeks before saying anything to him._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Melissa do you think we could reconsider adoption?" Wren asked

"Actually there is something I have been meaning to tell you." I said

"What is it Mel?" Wren asked

"A few weeks ago while you were out of town I talked to Spencer and she offered to be a surrogate for us." I said

"How would that work?" Wren asked

"You are a doctor so I think you know how it works Wren." I said

"I meant with us living here in London and your sister living in Rosewood." Wren said

"Spencer told me that if she can get the approval from Toby that she would fly out here to London. Then 9 months later we would fly to Rosewood and a short time after that bring home our new baby." I said

"Wow, I never even thought your sister would want to do that for us." Wren said

"Me neither that's why I didn't ask her." I said

I left out everything about the miscarriage because it was our anniversary weekend and I didn't want to tell Wren that today.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Bringing back discussion questions._**

 ** _Should Spencer be a surrogate mom for Melissa and Wren?_**

 ** _Will something or someone stop Spencer from doing this?_**

 ** _When will Wren find out about Melissa's most recent miscarriage?_**

 ** _Will he find out from Melissa or someone else?_**

 ** _When Wren finds out about Melissa's miscarriage what will his reaction be?_**

 ** _Next chapter = Toby's reaction to Spencer wanted to be a surrogate mom for her sister and Wren, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings reaction to this._**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be April._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	46. Spencer's choice and surprise for Spoby

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _*Tuesday April 2nd*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

It has been a month since Spencer asked me about being a surrogate mom for Melissa and Wren's baby. I told Spencer that I wanted to think about it and today I finally decided that I would tell her yes if that's what she wants to do.

 _Flashback - One month ago_

 _"Toby, can I ask you something? Spencer asked me_

 _"You can ask me anything Spence." I said_

 _"Sadly Melissa had another miscarriage. I'm considering being a surrogate mom for her and Wren but only if you are fine with it." Spencer said_

 _"I don't want to say yes without thinking about it first." I said_

 _"I'm not 100 percent sure about this either Toby but I really want to help my sister out." Spencer said_

 _"Just to be clear Spence, is this something you would get paid to do?" I asked_

 _"Yes but basically only for the cost of the medical expenses and some of the prenatal care." Spencer said_

 _"I think we both need to spend some time to think this over." I said_

 _"Agreed, A pros and cons list might be a great idea." Spencer said_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

I looked back over the pros and cons list. We had about the same amount of pros as we had cons.

"I made a decision Spencer." I said

"So what did you finally decide Toby?" Spencer asked

"I'm not going to say no but I'm also not going to say yes either." I said

"Then what are you going to say?" Spencer asked

"Follow your heart Spence. If this is something you really want to do for your sister then go for it." I said

"I want to do this Toby." Spencer said

"Ok then would should probably talk to your parents so they know what's going on." I said

"I'm not so sure that is such a good idea but I guess you are right." Spencer said

"Spence, your parents still live in Rosewood so you can't hide this from them." I said

"Can we tell my parents together because if I try to do it alone it's not going to be good?" Spencer asked

"Of course Spence." I said

* * *

Spencer and I waited until the weekend to tell her parents. We went over to the Hastings house for dinner. Jason was watching Rochelle, JT, and Elizabeth for us so that we could have a conversation with Spencer's parents without interruptions.

"What did you want to talk to us about Spencer?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"I'm getting close to finishing online classes. I only have a few more to take over summer and fall." Spencer said

"Spence, that's not the thing that you wanted to tell your parents." I said

"This better not be another pregnancy." Mr. Hastings said

"It kind of involves a pregnancy because I decided that I wanted to be a surrogate mom for Melissa and Wren." Spencer said

"No, I am not allowing you to do that Spencer. If Melissa and Wren want another baby they can have one on their own." Mr. Hastings said

"Melissa, didn't tell you?" Mrs. Hastings asked her husband

"Tell me what?" Mr. Hastings asked his wife.

"Melissa had another miscarriage about a month ago and her doctors don't think she will be able to have a another healthy baby on her own." Mrs. Hastings said

Toby what do you think about what Spencer wants to do?" Mr. Hastings asked

"I thought about it and I told Spencer to follow her heart. If this is something she wants to do then I have no problem supporting her." I said

"Mom, what do you think?" Spencer asked

"I have to agree with Toby on this. Spencer, your sisters really hurting and I think this is a great thing to do for her." Mrs. Hastings said

"I can't be the only one who doesn't agree with this." Mr. Hastings said

"But you are the only one dad. I talked to Jason yesterday and he basically said the same thing Toby told me." I said

"Spencer, if you promise me that you will finish school before the end of this year then I suppose you can do this for your sister." Mr. Hastings said

"I promise dad." I said

"What's the plan now?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"In a few weeks after I finish my U Penn classes that I have now, I'm going to London and then I will be back here. Melissa and Wren will come to Rosewood around the time their baby is born." Spencer said

"Spencer, It sounds like you have this well thought out." Mrs. Hastings said

"One more thing Spencer, if you don't follow through with your promise then you owe me back every single penny that I paid for your classes." Mr. Hastings said

"That's a little strict on her Peter." Mrs. Hastings said

"Not really, Spencer was lucky enough that we paid for Rosewood Community College and University of Pennsylvania." Mr. Hastings said

"I am going to graduate this year dad so don't worry." Spencer said

 ** _A few weeks later - Saturday April 27th_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Toby was driving me to the airport. The kids were with us so he was just going to drop me off and leave.

"Have a safe flight, I love you Spencer." Toby said

"I love you and I will see you in a week." I said

I said goodbye to Rochelle, JT, and Elizabeth. 2 hours later my flight took off from Philadelphia international and 8 hours after that I landed at London Heathrow airport.

"How was the flight?" Wren asked

"It was good. Thanks for being there for my sister." I said

"It's not a problem but she does seem extra sensitive and she cries at the most random things." Wren said

"I have never been through a miscarriage so I can only imagine how awful that feels." I said

"I never said anything about Melissa having a miscarriage." Wren said

"She did have one Wren. That's part of the reason why I am doing this for her. How much has Melissa told you recently?" I asked

"Apparently not enough because I didn't know anything about a recent miscarriage." Wren said

"You will have to ask Melissa about it but she told me almost 2 months ago when you were at that medical conference in San Francisco." I said

2 days later, I went to the hospital to have the procedure done. Wren and Melissa were also with me since they had to be here for this to be done. A few hours later and I was about to be pregnant with Melissa and Wren's baby but it turned out I can't be pregnant with their baby at the moment.

"We ran blood work on you Spencer to make sure that your healthy enough and it's turns out that you are already 8 weeks pregnant." A doctor said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, I even had another doctor look at the results." A doctor said

"I'm so sorry Melissa, I really wanted to do this for you" I said

"Another time, like next year." Melissa said

"I don't know, Maybe dad was right and this isn't a good idea." I said

"That or it's the universes way of telling us that we are only meant to have one kid." Wren said

I stayed in London for the rest of the week before going home to see Toby and the kids in Rosewood.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be May_**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	47. Spencer Pregnant but not as planned

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*Friday May 3rd*_**

I had wanted to leave London a few days early and go back to Rosewood but Wren convinsed me to stay.

"I'm glad you stayed." Wren said

"I'm not but at least it gave me time to figure things out." I said

"You are welcome to stay longer if you need to." Wren said

"No, I need to go back home and see Toby." I said

"You are welcome back anytime Spencer." Wren said

"Thanks Wren." I said

"Bella may be a few weeks from turning 2 but I know she enjoyed having you here for the week." Wren said

"I enjoyed spending time with her but I miss my own kids and Toby." I said

"I'm sure they miss you to so I understand why you seem happy to be leaving London tomorrow." Wren said

"I'm sorry you had to find out from me that Melissa had a miscarriage and not from her." I said

"I was bound to find out somehow and Melissa hadn't bothered to tell me yet." Wren said

" Does my sister know that you know and that I told you?" I asked

"No, I was waiting to see if Melissa would say anything to me but I guess not." Wren said

"Talk to my sister but maybe wait until after I leave tomorrow." I said

* * *

 _ ***Saturday May 4th***_

Melissa was driving me to the airport and I decided to tell her that Wren knows about the miscarriage she had 2 months ago.

"Wren knows about your miscarriage." I said

"What, how?" Melissa asked

"Last week when Wren picked me up from the London airport I said something to him because I thought he already knew." I said

"You shouldn't have but if Wren knows then why hasn't he said anything to me yet?" Melissa asked

"I think Wren was waiting to see if you would tell him." I said

"Well I guess now you leave me no choice but to talk with Wren as soon as I get back to the house." Melissa said

"Melissa, if I had known Wren didn't know then I wouldn't have said anything to him last week." I said

"This isn't your fault Spence, it's mine for not telling him." Melissa said

Melissa dropped me off at London Heathrow Airport and we said our goodbyes.

* * *

Later in the same day I landed at Philadelphia International Airport. I was expecting Toby to pick me up but instead it was Jason.

"Why isn't Toby here?" I asked

"Toby had an emergency so he called me to pick you up." Jason said

"An emergency with one of the kids or with Toby?" I asked

"Actually the emergency was with Toby's dad. Aria's watching the kids at your apartment since she was already over there with Jayde at the time of the emergency." Jason said

"Speaking of Aria she told me that you haven't made any effort to help her with Leo and you haven't even bothered to see him yet." I said

"I meant to do over to Aria's house a few times but I have been really busy Spencer." Jason said

"To busy to see your own son. Now you are acting like our dad who knew about you for years but didn't even try to spend any time with you." I said

"Vanessa has been out of the country doing charity work. She got back last night but I had Coco and Chanel for the last month." Jason said

Jason drove me back to my apartment.

"You can come in and stay a little while if you want." I said

"No, Aria and I haven't been getting along that well lately." Jason said

"I'm not the one that had sex with Aria and had a kid with her." I said

"Arias very back and forth in her love life. One moment she loves you and is forever over Ezra and then the next moment she can't be with you because she will always love Ezra." Jason said

"Aria has always been like that." I said

"I'm thinking about asking Vanessa if she want to try working things out between us." Jason said

"I don't know Vanessa that well but I say if you two can work things out and are happy then go for it." I said

"I told my mom that I might stop by for a visit tonight so I should get going." Jason said

"Thanks for picking me up from the airport. We should have dinner together sometime soon." I said

"Your welcome and dinner sometime soon sounds good." Jason said

* * *

I walked into the apartment expecting things to be crazy like they normally are but for once everything seemed to be under control.

"Hi Spencer, How was London?" Aria asked

"Good but I'm glad to be home." I said

"It's so great what you did for your sister Spencer. If Mike and Mona needed me to be their surrogate I would do it for them because I love my brother." Aria said

"I just wish Melissa and I lived closer so she could be apart of the 9 month pregnancy." I said

I didn't want to tell Aria that things didn't exactly go as planned and that I was actually pregnant with another Cavanaugh baby. Toby needed to be the first one to know the truth and then I would tell my friends.

"I know it's not the same thing but you will always have Skype." Aria said

"What exactly is going on with Toby? Jason said something about his dad but that's all he told me." I asked

"His dad fell off a ladder and is in the hospital. Toby texted me an update and he broke an arm but other then that his dad is going to recover." Aria said

"Do you mind watching the kids a little longer because I really should get to the hospital?" I asked

"It's fine Spence. Your kids are great. I will just text Mike and tell him I will be home a little later then planed so he will have to babysit Leo a little longer." Aria said

I drove to the hospital. I texted Toby after the plane landed but he didn't know I was coming to see his dad in the hospital.

"Who are you here to see?" A desk person asked

"Daniel Cavanaugh." I said

"Are you related to Mr. Cavanaugh? She asked

"I'm his daughter in law." I said

"Room 221" She said

Instead of taking the elevator I walked up one flight of stairs and walked towards room 221.

"Sorry I got here as fast as I could." I said

"Spencer, I was thinking you would want to stay home with the kids." Toby said

"Aria told me about your dad and I wanted to be here because I know he would do the same if it was me in the hospital." I said

"Spencer, Toby told me that you were in London visiting your sister." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Yes, I was in London this past week. I just got back about 2 hours ago." I said

Toby handed me a $10 bill.

"What's this for?" I asked

"Can you go down to the cafe and get me some coffee. You can get a cookie or something for yourself if you want." Toby said

"You know I can't have coffee yet you want me to get one for you." I said

"Wait a minute, can't have coffee. Are you pregnant again?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"Yes, actually I am pregnant again." I said

"You two need to stop having kids because there is just no way I can be a grandpa to anymore kids." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Dad, Spencer didn't tell you everything. Spencer is pregnant again but this time it isn't my kid." Toby said

"So she cheated on you Toby and yet you are still together." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"No, not at all. I didn't cheat on Toby. This baby isn't even technically mine either." I lied because Toby needed to know the truth but not at the same time as his dad.

"I don't understand why you are pregnant if it's not your baby." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Melissa wanted another kid but has had a few miscarriages so Spencer decided to be a surrogate mom for her sister and brother in law." Toby said

"In that case I am proud of you Spencer. Toby, your mom wanted to do that for her best friend that couldn't have kids but then she got sick and never could do it." Mr. Cavanaugh said

I went to the cafe so I could get Toby the coffee he wanted.I got myself a bottle of water and a cookie for us to split. While I was walking back to Mr. Cavanaughs room, I took a small sip from Toby's coffee because I really wanted some and he would never know.

Toby and I stayed at the hospital for another hour before going leaving. Mr. Cavanaugh was supposed to be out of the hospital on Monday. I knew I needed to tell Toby that this baby was actually ours but I decided to wait until another day since Toby is dealing with a lot right now.

A few weeks later Toby's dad was recovering well at home. Toby went over there to check up on him and even spent some nights away from the apartment to help his dad. JT turned 2 and got a bed for his birthday like Rochelle had gotten when she turned 2 last year. Elizabeth is 5 months old and now has a better sleeping pattern. Toby and I sent Melissa a $100 check for Bella's birthday that can be used for whatever our niece needs and some will be saved for later.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be June. Toby will find out that it's his and Spencer's baby in the next chapter. There will be drama, not enough to break Spoby up but enough to cause a fight between Spencer and Toby._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	48. You Lied to Me

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _*Friday June 2nd*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I was off Rosewood PD today but I was up early because I'm picking Aria and Jayde up. I wanted to buy something special for Spencer and I asked Aria for help so we were going to the mall.

"What are doing up so early? You went to bed after I did last night and I thought you didn't have to work today." Spencer said

"Morning Rosewood PD meeting but I will hopefully be home by lunch time." I said

"What's the meeting about?" Spencer asked

"I don't know exactly but the meeting starts at 8 am and it's already almost 730 am." I said

"You can tell me all about your meeting later." Spencer said

* * *

I picked Aria up and since some stores in the mall didn't open until 9 am we went out to breakfast first. Mike was going to be home with Leo so we only had Jayde with us. We let Jayde pick the restaurant so we ended up going to IHOP. Jayde got chocolate chip pancakes off the kids menu. Aria and I split an order of plan pancakes and got a side order of fruit.

"Is Mona back in Rosewood yet?" I asked

"Not yet, Mona graduated University of Hawaii but she's still in Hawaii because her grandma isn't doing so well. Mike was thinking about flying out to Hawaii but according to him Mona said not to come." Aria said

"That sounds way to secretive." I said

"Mona has reasons besides her grandma for staying in Hawaii and not wanting Mike there but I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone." Aria said

"You can tell me Aria, you know I can keep the secret." I said

"Lets just say both Jayde and Leo are going to have a cousin in the fall." Aria said

"Don't you think Mike needs to know that Mona is pregnant?" I asked

"He does but it's not my secret to tell." Aria said

"Somebody has to tell Mike or it's going to end up like another you and Ezra situation." I said

"Well that's not going to be you and it's not going to be me either." Aria said

"Do you know if Mona told anyone else?" I asked

"Possibly Hanna but she hasn't said anything to me." Aria said

Once we were done with breakfast Aria and I split the bill. Then I drove to the mall and parked.

* * *

"Can we stop at the Disney store because I sort of promised Jayde that she could pick out an early birthday present?" Aria asked

"Sure, I don't mind." I said

We went into the Disney store first and Jayde found a few things she wanted.

"One thing Jayde." Aria said

"But Mommy." Jayde said

"Aria, Why don't you buy her one thing and I will buy here something else so she can have 2 things." I said

"Toby, I'm not asking you to do that." Aria said

"I know but I'm offering." I said

Aria and I ended up each buying Jayde one thing so she was happy. Jayde was spoiled but she was the 1st kid that one of Spencer's best friends had.

* * *

After the Disney store we went into a store that had dresses so I could buy one for Spencer.

"Now this is where I need your help to make sure I get the perfect dress for Spencer." I said

"I think Hanna would have been the best option for that." Aria said

"Well Hanna's in New York and you are the next best option." I said

Aria helped me find a few dress choices for Spencer. Spencer would hopefully be able to wear the dress for most of the summer since she wasn't far along in her pregnancy for Melissa.

"Aria, Maybe you should try one or two of those dresses one." I said

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea Toby." Aria said

"Why not?" I asked

"Because I don't want you to see me in the dress , then imagine me as Spencer and we accidentally kiss." Aria said

"Not going to happen. I may be a guy but I know how to control myself around anyone other then Spencer." I said

"Then I guess it doesn't hurt to try on a few dresses." Aria said

"Thank you Aria." I said

* * *

Aria went into a fitting room while I stood outside the room with Jayde.

"Do you know who my dad is?" Jayde asked

"I do but I can't tell you." I said

"Why not?" Jayde asked

"Your mom and I are good friends. She has her reasons for not telling you. Some reasons that I agree with and some that I don't. I said

Aria tried on a total of 3 dresses and I finally decided on the perfect on for Spencer.

"Thank you for all your help today." I said

"Your welcome but why is Jayde crying?." Aria asked

"She asked about her dad and I couldn't tell her anything." I said

"I lost my bracelet." Jayde said

"The Disney one I just bought you." Aria said

"Yes mommy, I'm sorry." Jayde said

"Your mom and I will help you find it. Where do you last remember having it on?" I asked

"When I asked you about my dad. Then I got all sad that you couldn't tell me anything." Jayde said

"That can only mean one thing. It's somewhere right around the dressing rooms." I said

While Aria and I were looking for Jayde's bracelet a worker asked if we needed help.

"Did you loose your ring?" She asked Aria

"No but my daughter lost her bracelet." Aria said

"I thought it was a ring because I see your husband wearing one and you are not." She said

"We are not married and we are not even dating." I said

"So you are just 2 parents raising a kid together." She said

"No, Jayde isn't my daughter. Her mom and I are close friends but that's it." I said

Within a few minutes we found Jaydes bracelet on the floor. Aria put the bracelet back on her daughter.

"Are you mad mommy?" Jayde asked

"No but please try not to loose it again." Aria said

* * *

I payed for the dress and then we left the mall. I drove Aria and Jayde back to their house before going back to the apartment. Spencer was busy making lunch for her and the kids so I was able to put the bag with her dress in our room.

"When did you get back?" Spencer asked

"Just a few minutes ago." I said

"I suppose you want me to make your lunch since I'm already making lunch for myself and the kids." Spencer said

"Let me help you with lunch." I said

"How was the meeting? Spencer asked

"Same old stuff. Actually, it was kind of a waste of my time." I lied hopping Spencer wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Your dad called and invited us to dinner tomorrow night." Spencer said

"I might be working late tomorrow." I said

"It's fine just call your dad back and tell him we can't make it . I know you probably don't want to go anyway since his girlfriend is going to be there." Spencer said

Spencer fed Elizabeth and then we ate lunch. Spencer and I had tuna sandwiches while Rochelle and JT had chicken nuggets cut up into small bites.

* * *

After lunch Elizabeth took a nap, JT and Rochelle played with their toys.

"Honestly Spencer, I didn't have a Rosewood PD meeting. It was just a cover up so I could buy you something special." I said

"You didn't have to lie about it Toby." Spencer said

"This wasn't a lie, I just didn't want you to know exactly what I was doing this morning." I said

I handed Spencer the gift package.

"This should fit you at least for now. Aria tried it on and it fit her." I said

"You had Aria try on my dress?" Spencer asked

"Her and Jayde went with me to help me pick the dress out. I had Aria try it on just to see how it looked." I said

"You know I'm kind of jelous that you went to the mall with my best friend and her daughter." Spencer said

"We also went out to breakfast but that's not really important." I said

"Toby, you are supposed to do that stuff with me and not my best friend." Spencer yelled

"Just try on the dress and do get mad at me for buying you an I love you gift." I said

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. You can blame it on the pregnancy." Spencer said

Spencer tried on the dress. I thought it was going to fit but Spencer had trouble getting the zipper in the back all the way up.

"Toby, I don't think this dress is going to fit me." Spencer said

"Let me help you." I said

I tried to help but just like Spencer I couldn't get the zipper more then halfway up her back.

"How much pregnancy weight have you gained?" I asked

"I don't know exactly." Spencer said

"You shouldn't have gained enough to make cloths not fit if you are only one month along." I said

"Toby, there's something I have been meaning to tell you." Spencer said

"Is it twins? I bet Melissa would be happy to hear that." I asked

"No, The truth is that this baby is ours and not Melissa and Wren's. Plus I'm more like 3 months along then the one month you think I am." Spencer said

"Why am I just finding this out now Spencer?" I Yelled

"I wanted to tell you as soon as I got back from London but then your dad was in the hospital."Spencer said

"It's been a month since then Spence." I said

"I tried to tell you a several times after that but then we got interrupted by one of our phones or the kids." Spencer said

"Does anyone else know about this?" I asked

"Except for Melissa and Wren no one else knows. The only reason they know is because I found out in London at the hospital right before I was supposed to do the surrogacy thing for them." Spencer said

"Spence, you do realize the baby is due in 6 months and you are supposed to graduate from U Penn in 6 months?" I asked

"Yes and please don't be like my dad because I bet you that is going to be his exact reaction and worry once I tell him." Spencer said

"So now I guess we really are going to have to move into a bigger place over the summer." I said

"Toby, we can make this work." Spencer said

"I know but Spence you are 22 and I'm 23, we already have 3 kids and a 4th one by the end of this year." I said

"Again you are talking like my dad." Spencer said

"Sorry Spence but I don't want to be a parent with more kids then they can handle." I said

"Same plus I don't want to got through any more pregnancies after this one. The first one at 18 was hard enough to handle." Spencer said

"When do you want to tell your parents the exact truth?" I asked

"Sooner is probably better then later but we don't need to say anything to them today." Spencer said

"I agree but we need to tell them this month." I said

"Who should we tell first, your dad or my parents?" Spencer asked

"Lets start with your parents since my dad has enough going on right now." I said

"Better yet, lets tell our friends first before we tell anybody who might be mad at us." Spencer said

"That sounds like a great plan Spence" I said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be July. Jayde's 4th birthday plus some Aria, Mike, and Mona drama._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	49. Jayde's 4th Birthday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _*Thursday July 25th*_**

Today for Jaydes 4th birthday we were just going to have a mom and daughter day. The family birthday party was going to be on Saturday. Mona flew home last night but Mike hasn't seen her yet since she spent the night at her mom's house. Jayde and I were going to see Mona this morning.

Mike, Jayde, and I all ate breakfast together.

"I'm going to be at Noel's all day unless you need me for babysitting." Mike said

"It's fine, I can just take Leo with me." I said

"Do we have to mommy?" Jayde asked

"Yes, you need to spend more time with your baby brother. The past 5 months you have hardly wanted to be around him." I said

"I miss being an only child." Jayde said

"Jayde, you may not be the only child anymore but you will always be the older sister. That means as you grow older you will get to do things before your brother can." I said

* * *

Shortly after Mike left I was on my way to Mona's.

"Can I sit in the front seat?" Jayde asked

"No." I said

"Please mommy." Jayde said

"No Jayde, it's not safe you you in the front seat. If I were to get into an accident you are at risk of getting more serious injures in the front the seat since you are a young kid." I said

"How old do I have to be for the front seat?" Jayde asked

"The recommendation is 12 years old for the front seat and you are only 4 Jayde." I said

"That's not fair." Jayde said

"At least you only have the booster seat and not the car seat." I said

* * *

Jayde sat in the back seat next to her brother even though she wasn't happy about it. The drive to Mona's moms house was less then 15 minutes since she lives in Rosewood.

"Hi, Mrs. V." I said

"Hi Aria, Mona is upstairs, she got home late last night so she may still be sleeping." Mrs. V. said

"Sorry I had to bring the kids with me but Mike's at a friends house and I didn't want to ask my parents or my friends to watch them." I said

"That's alright. Mona needs to be around kids because she will be having her own in the fall." Mrs. V said

"I'm happy for Mona but she really needs to tell my brother because I don't know how much longer I can keep the secret from him." I said

"I'm sure Mona will tell Mike as soon as she gets the chance. I would hate for him to find out from someone else. Besides me, I know Mona has told you and Hanna but I don't know if she told anyone else." Mrs. V. said

"I sort of slipped up and told Toby who I'm sure told Spencer who might have told Emily and Alison." I said

* * *

I went upstairs to see Mona. I was holding Leo but Jayde ran up the stairs.

"If Mona's sleeping just let her sleep Jayde." I said but Jayde had already ran into Mona's room and woke her up.

"Someone's excited to see me." Mona said

"Sorry Mona, I told her not to wake you up." I said

"It may be 11 am but my mind is still on Hawaii time so it feels like 5 am to me." Mona said

"I can take the kids home and come back later if you want more sleep." I said

"No, that's alright. " Mona said

"How are you Mona?" I asked

"I'm doing ok. I miss Hawaii but it was time to come home." Mona said

"I'm sorry about your grandma." I said

"I'm sad but I'm glad that I decided to stay in Hawaii a few extra months to be with her." Mona said

"It's unfortunate that she won't get to meet her grand kid." I said

"My grandma was with me for the gender reveal ultrasound. It was one of the last moments we had together." Mona said

"Can you tell me the gender or is that something you want to tell Mike first?" I asked

"It's a girl." Mona said

"Yah." Jayde said and started jumping up and down.

"Someone's happy about that." Mona said

"It's my birthday, I'm 4." Jayde said and held up 4 fingers

"Happy Birthday Jayde." Mona said

"The family birthday party for Jayde is on Saturday but you are welcome to come. I'm sure Mike will be happy to see you." I said

"I'm sure he will since Mike doesn't even know I'm back in Rosewood yet." Mona said

"Is that another secret I'm supposed to keep?" I asked

"Is Mike going to be home tonight so I can tell him and then it won't be a secret anymore." Mona said

"Mike is at Noel's house right now which is why I have the kids here with me but I would think he would be home by dinner time." I said

"How old is Leo now?" Mona asked

"He's 5 months old." I said

"How is Jayde doing?" Mona asked

"Great, She hasn't had any heart issues this year. Jayde is doing so well that her doctor said she should be able to go off her heart monitor completely in a few months if she continues to do well." I said

"I can see that Jayde has grown since the last time I saw her." Mona said

"Yes, Jayde did grow and she is also now in the normal weight range for her size and age. I don't know how I feel about going off the heart monitor. I would rather play it safe then be sorry and she only wears it now when sleeping or exercising." I said

Jayde and I are lunch with Mona and her mom. After lunch Mona bottle fed Leo and changed his diaper because her mom suggested that she got some practice in baby care. I stayed at Mona's for a few more hours until going back to the house I share with my kids and my brother. Mona went with us so Mike could see her and he could know about her pregnancy as soon as he got home from Noels.

* * *

Mike got home a little while after us and Mona decided to go into Mike's bedroom so she could surprise him.

"How was your day." Mike asked

"Great." I said

"Uncle Mike, there is a surprise waiting for you in your room." Jayde said

"Thank you for telling me birthday girl." Mike said

A minute later I walked towards Mike's bedroom because I wanted to hear his reaction when he saw Mona. He was surprised and happy to see here.

"If you can't already tell I'm pregnant." Mona said

"Is the baby mine?" Mike asked

"No, I slept with a random Hawaiian boy." Mona said

"Mona, you cheated on me?" Mike yelled

"Relax, I was only joking around. Of course the baby is yours Mike." Mona said

"I'm only 20 Mona." Mike said

"If Aria can be a mom at 18 then we can be parents at 20 and 22." Mona said

"The last time we had sex was over 6 months ago so why didn't you tell me you were pregnant sooner?" Mike asked

"It wasn't something I wanted to tell you over the phone and I had a lot going on with my grandma. After she passed I knew I needed to come home and tell you. I'm sorry for not wanting you to come visit me in Hawaii but I didn't want you stick around Hawaii when I needed to be with my grandma." Mona said

"Can you stay the night so we can catch up?" Mike asked

"Yes, as long as it's ok with my mom because I just got home last night and she's being all over protective now that i'm pregnant." Mona said

"How long has your mom known because she let you stay in Hawaii?" Mike asked

"I told my mom months ago and like I said she couldn't stay long term in Hawaii but she wanted someone to stay for her mom." Mona said

"Who else knows about this Mona because you should have told me right after you told your mom?" Mike asked

"I told Hanna because she is my best friend and Aria because she is your sister." Mona said

"If you told Aria then why didn't she tell me?" Mike asked

"Because I told her not to tell you." Mona said

"How much longer did you plan on staying in Hawaii without telling me Mona?" Mike asked

"I originally planed on coming home almost 3 months ago right after I graduated University of Hawaii but then my grandma was really sick." Mona said

"You should have let me be there for you because I would have been in Hawaii as soon as I graduated from Rosewood Community College." Mike said

"Aria said you were thinking about taking summer classes at Hollis and I didn't want you to not take them because of me." Mona said

"Well I ended up just graduating RCC with a 2 year degree and leaving things like that." Mike said

"I guess I should tell you that we are having a girl since Aria and my mom already know." Mona said

"Again, another thing you should have told me before anyone else." Mike said

"I'm sorry but I wasn't sure how you were going to react with all this and I needed to tell someone that I knew wouldn't get mad at me." Mona said

"I'm not mad at you because we have been in a long distance relationship for awhile but now that distance isn't between us please don't keep anymore secrets from me." Mike said

* * *

Mike walked out of his room and I tried walking away before he saw me.

"How could you know Mona was pregnant and not tell me?" Mike asked

"I'm sorry Mike but I was only doing what Mona wanted me to do." I said

"I don't care what Mona wanted, you are my sister and you should have told me even if she didn't want you to." Mike yelled

"Let's not fight about this right now." I said

"Then I suggest you leave or we are going to fight." Mike yelled

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Aria left the house with Leo but Jayde was still here because she fell asleep and Aria didn't want to wake her up.

"You didn't have to yell at your sister like that." Mona said

"I'm sorry if you think I got a little to upset at her." Mike said

"At least you are not mad at me." Mona said

"Actually I kind of am mad at you but I am more upset with my sister." Mike said

"Do you still want me to stay the night?" Mona asked

"Yes." Mike said

Since Mona didn't drive over here and Jayde was sleeping, Mona called her mom to bring her an overnight bag.

"Mommy? "Jayde called out when she woke up.

"Your mom isn't here right now but what is wrong?" Mona asked

"I had a bad dream and some guy that I think was supposed to be my daddy was in the dream." Jayde said

"Do you want to see a picture of your daddy and then you can tell me if that was him in your dream?" Mona asked

"Yes." Jayde said

Mona showed Jayde a picture of Aria, Ezra, herself, and Mike on a double date from 5 years ago.

"No, that wasn't who was in my dream." Jayde said

"Maybe that's a good thing since you said it was a bad dream." Mona said

"But I don't want this guy to hurt mommy and I." Jayde said

"No one is going to hurt you Jayde. It was only a dream." Mona said

"Good because in my dream he hurt mommy bad and she was in the hospital and then he took me far away and said he was going to hurt me just like he hurt mommy." Jayde said

"Jayde that's not your dad, I promise you that isn't him. Your dad hurt your mom emotionally but never physically." Mona said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 _Who do you think is the guy in Jayde's nightmare? I have 2 characters in my mind but I'm not even sure if this will be a storyline for Jayde or not._

 ** _Next chapter is going to be August. Probably more Spoby (Maybe drama or maybe not) and Rochelle's 3rd birthday._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	50. Rochelle Cavanaugh 3rd birthday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _*Wednesday August 9th*_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Telling my parents and Toby's dad about the pregnancy truth wasn't easy. We told them on July 4th and since then I haven't really talked to my dad much at all. I can tell that he is disappointed in me and probably doesn't think I will graduate U Penn now. I promised him I would and I am going to prove to my dad that I still can. My online classes are going well and I am still on target for an early December graduation.

Toby and I were still looking for a house. We found a few options but they were all far over our price range. I feel the need to ask my parents for money that Toby and I would pay back over time. My dad will probably say no and asking my mom without him knowing isn't going to be easy.

"We are running out of time to find a house Toby." I said

"We will find one Spence." Toby said

"Before the baby is born?" I asked

"I'm hopeful but I don't know." Toby said

"I know we have a savings account but making a down payment for a house and paying the mortgage monthly is so much to worry about." I said

"Spence, we will be fine. My income will help us in the meantime and then you will hopefully have a job early next year." Toby said

"I get a job and if we can't work the hours out around yours then we have to pay for child care. If we can work the hours out then we hardly ever see each other since we would be working opposite schedules so we wouldn't have child care expenses." I said

"Let me worry about the money Spence. I can always pick up overtime or a part time job on the side." Toby said

"That reminds me that I need to stop by the bank and get some cash." I said

"I just took cash out yesterday so I can give you some since I went after the bank closed for the day and withdrew more from the ATM then I planned on." Toby said

"Since I don't have to go to the bank now is there anything you want to do together with the kids? We still have a few hours before you leave for work." I asked

"I promised Rochelle that we could go to the park and get ice cream today." Toby said

"Can we go as a family or does she want it to be more of a daddy/daughter thing? I asked

"I think Rochelle wants more of a daddy/daughter thing but that doesn't mean you and our other 2 kids can't go with us." Toby said

"No that's alright. I probably should study while I can." I said

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Rochelle and I went to the park.

"Mommy didn't want to come with us?" Rochelle asked

"Your mom had to watch your siblings and she had some other things to do. I thought you wanted more daddy/daughter time." I said

"It's because you work all the time and you never have time for me anymore." Rochelle said

"Your mom and I are trying to buy a house but so far everything has been over what we can afford. The more hours I work the more money I earn." I said

"So it's not because you love my brother and sister more then me?" Rochelle asked

"Of course not. I love you and your siblings equally but you will always be the first born in this family." I said

It wasn't a big park so we walked the entire walking path. It was a warm sunny day so lots of people were at the park. Rochelle was on the playground and I kept a close eye on her since she is only 3 years old. Rochelle only went on the slide and the swings because I didn't want her on the monkey bars yet.

* * *

Before leaving the park we went to get a closer look at the ducks swimming in the river that ran through the park.

"Take a picture daddy." Rochelle said

I took my phone out and took of picture of her standing in front of the water with the swimming ducks in the background. I then showed her the picture on my phone. As we were about to leave the park Tanner called me. I didn't want her to be calling me in early because I hadn't taken Rochelle for Ice Cream yet.

"I'm sorry for the last minute notice but I need to make some schedule changes. I'm going to need you to work a double shift tomorrow and Saturday but I will give you today off to make up for it." Tanner said

"I guess that will work with me." I said

"Thanks Cavanaugh and again I'm sorry about the last minute notice." Tanner said

I hung up the phone. I was happy to have the day off today but I knew Spencer wouldn't like the double shifts I now have to work because of it.

"It looks like I don't have to work today after all." I told Rochelle and she had the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

Rochelle and I went to the ice cream place nearby the park. She got chocolate ice cream and I got vanilla. While at the ice cream place I picked up a free magazine with homes for sale.

"Are you looking to buy a house?" A lady asked me.

"Yes but so far everything has either been far outside of Rosewood or more then my wife and I can afford." I said

"I'm a real estate agent and I can give you my business card." She said

"Thank you, My wife and I are looking for something that would have enough space for us and our kids." I said

"How many kids do you have?" She asked

"2 girls and 1 boy but we are expecting another girl." I said

"So you would want like a 4 bedroom house with 3 bathrooms?" She asked

"We were thinking 5 bedrooms so either the kids could have their own rooms or we would have a guest bedroom." I said

"I may know of us and it actually has 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms." She said

"That's probably way more expensive then my wife and I can afford but I would be happy to take a look at the house." I said

"It was a foreclosure and it needs so work so it's actually not as much as another house on the same street." She said

"My dad owns a construction company so I'm sure him and I can do whatever work the house needs." I said

"I actually have time to show you the house today if you don't mind." She said

"That would be great and I want to look at the house first and maybe surprise my wife at a later time." I said

I followed her over to the house. It was in one of Rosewoods most expensive subdivisions.

"Don't say anything to your mom about this, I want it to be a surprise for her." I told Rochelle

"Ok daddy." Rochelle said

We looked at the house and it was going to need a lot of work but the price wasn't to bad. I called my dad and asked him to take a look at it he could see if it was something that we could fix up together. My dad agreed to pay the down payment if I payed him back over time.

* * *

When I finally got home Spencer was all worried that something had happened to Rochelle and I.

"You two had me worried and I thought you had to be at work by 3 PM." Spencer said

"Tanner called and I actually didn't have to work today. She wants me working a double shift tomorrow and Saturday." I said

"Well then I guess we will have to cancel dinner plans with your dad again." Spencer said

"I already told my dad and he said if Friday night works for us then it works for him as well." I said

"ok, Well that still doesn't explain where you were all afternoon." Spencer said

"Why don't we take a family drive and I will show you." I said

"If we can also go out for a family dinner and before would be nice since I am really hungry right now." Spencer said

Spencer, myself, and our 3 kids went out to dinner. Spencer gave Elizabeth her bottle at the restaurant, JT and Rochelle had mac and cheese of the kids menu. Spencer and I decided to split a meal since we both wanted the same thing anyway. After dinner I drove Spencer to the house that I looked at earlier.

"Who lives here?" Spencer asked

"It could be us if you want it to." I said

"How can we afford this Toby?" Spencer asked

"It's a foreclose plus my dad and I are going to have to do some work on it but because of those 2 things the price wasn't to bad." I said

"But I mean like the down payment. Do we really have money for that and the monthly payments as well?" Spencer asked

"My dad is willing to lend us some money if I pay him back over time." I said

"Knowing him that means you work to fix up this house and don't get payed for it." Spencer said

"I'm ok with that as long as it means living in this house with you and our lovely kids." I said

Spencer looked at the house and she loved it but we decided to think about it before we actually for real bought the house.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be September. Haleb chapter but I'm not sure exactly what is going to happen yet._ _I think Tyler's 1st birthday and maybe a flashback to Deylia's 2nd birthday since it would have happened in the July chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	51. Tyler Rivers 1st Birthday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday September 21st*_**

 ** _Calebs POV_**

I got up early but not because I was going to work. I got up early because today is Tyler's 1st birthday. Hanna wanted it to be just us and the kids for our son's first birthday because she didn't want a repeat of Deylia's birthday 2 months ago. We had been in Rosewood visiting family and things didn't go exactly as planned.

We were eating breakfast as a family and everyone was happy or so I thought.

"I want another birthday." Deylia said

"Next year and I promise for your 3rd birthday we won't let anybody ruin it."I said

"It was my fault Deylia's birthday wasn't fun." Hanna said

"No it wasn't Han. You didn't know your dad was going to show up uninvited and you two were going to have a fight." I said

"I never should have let him stay for dinner so yes it was my fault." Hanna said

"We had dinner at your mom's house so the way I see it she let him stay." I said

"Don't place the blame on my mom Caleb and she never would have let him stay if Ted was there that night." Hanna Yelled

"Maybe you should call your dad and forgive him." I said

"No, not after what he said about you." Hanna Yelled

"You know it was never true. I would still be by your side and most likely married to you at this moment even if we didn't have kids." I Yelled

"You don't get it Caleb, After he said that to me I realized that's exactly what he did to my mom." Hanna Yelled

"You don't know that for sure Hanna. Just because your dad cheated on your mom that doesn't mean he didn't love her at some point in their marriage." I said

"My parents didn't get married out of love. They got married because my mom was pregnant." Hanna Yelled

"How do you know all this?" I asked

"I found a journal that my grandma had given to my mom when she was younger. In the journal my mom wrote "Marry him or get an abortion". She had a pros and cons list for both. Apparently her parents had given her 2 options. In the end my mom chose to marry my dad because she wanted me to live." Hanna said

"Maybe you should talk to your mom about this." I said

"No Caleb I can't because then I would have to admit that I read her journal." Hanna Yelled

"Your right and I'm sorry but if it wasn't for your mom's choice we wouldn't have what we have now." I said

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this in front of the kids. They may not be able to understand what we are saying but I think we need to end this conversation here." Hanna said

"I agree but thanks for telling me what you told me." I said

"I read more but there was nothing else that could have affected my life." Hanna said

"You don't need to tell me anything else Han." I said

"Mommy Daddy stop fighting." Deylia said

"That wasn't a fight Deylia, your mom is just going through some things right now." I said

"What things?" Deylia asked

"Adult things and if you understood anything then this is something you need too forget about until you are older." I said

"I want to help mommy." Deylia said

"You can't Deylia and even if you could it's my job to help mommy." I said

"Is mommy going to be ok?" Deylia asked

"Yes." I said

Hanna spent most of the day in our room alone. I checked in on her a few times but it didn't seem like she wanted to talk.

"Is something else bothering you besides what we talked about this morning?" I asked

"No." Hanna said

"Don't lie to me Han." I said

"I'm not lying Caleb." Hanna said

"Han, you can tell me anything and I will still love you just as much as I always have." I said

"There isn't much to talk about right now Caleb." Hanna said

"Well can you at least eat dinner with me and the kids?" I asked

"Yes but I'm not in the mood for cooking anything." Hanna said

"I will do all the cooking Hanna but I want to eat dinner together as a family." I said

Once dinner was ready Hanna finally left our bedroom.

"Mommy, are you all better now?" Deylia asked

"Yes." Hanna said even though I knew it was probably a lie.

Hanna and I try to eat dinner together whenever possible. Sometimes on the days I work Hanna feeds the kids but is kind enough to wait until I get home from work before she eats dinner with me.

"Thanks for cooking dinner." Hanna said

"Thanks for eating with me and the kids." I said

Later that night after the kids went bed Hanna and I were in our bedroom. She was reading a book and I was on my laptop.

"Do you have time to talk?" I asked

"Not right now." Hanna said

"I am giving you a choice Han, talk to me or I'm going to make an appointment for you to talk with a councilor." I said

"Why would I talk to a councilor?" Hanna asked

"I can tell there is something going on Han, you have been distant from the kids and I'm not just talking about today." I said

"Well today I have cramps and for the other days I was extra tired." Hanna said

"Do you need something to help you with the cramps?" I asked

"Sex doesn't help with cramps Caleb, at least not for me." Hanna said

"I wasn't talking about sex Han even though I would love to right now." I said

"I'm not in the mood for sex but that doesn't mean that we can't kiss and do other things." Hanna said

"Before we turn this talk into making out, I need you to know that I am worried about you Hanna and whatever you need I am there for you." I said

"I really appreciate that Caleb but I'm fine so you can stop being worried about me." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be October. I don't really know where I'm going with this Hanna story line yet so ideas would be helpful. I may go back to Spoby in the next chapter but possibly still have some Haleb in the chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	52. Please be Ok and On My Way

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Saturday October 5th*_**

Caleb went to work at the NYC apple office on a Saturday for the first time in over a month after using up most of his vacation and sick days. He had been able to work from home on Saturdays most of the summer.

Hanna still wasn't telling Caleb what was really going on with her so he was taking her to see a councilor. Caleb wasn't in the room with Hanna so he didn't even know if she was talking or just sitting and letting the time pass. Hanna didn't really want to go but she was going to make Caleb happy. She had only gone to see the councilor twice so far and Caleb hasn't really noticed much improvement.

Caleb was only supposed to work a 1/2 day but that turned into a full day.

 _"Where are you? I thought you would be home by now. - Hanna"_

"Still at work but I can come home if you really need me - Caleb"

 _"It's fine, stay at work. We could use the extra money - Hanna"_

Caleb left work a few hours later and got home just as it was getting dark. Caleb texted Hanna 2 hours when He left work and she didn't text me back. That was very unusual for Hanna because she would always reply to his texts.

Caleb walked into the house and there was only one light on in the house. The house was a mess, Deylia's toys were everywhere, dirty dishes were in the sink, the home phone had 3 voicemail's on it.

Caleb found Deylia wondering around the house and Tyler was awake in his crib. Caleb knew Hanna had to be in the house because of the kids. A few minutes later Caleb found Hanna in their bedroom but something wasn't right. Caleb didn't know exactly what happened but he called 911 and then called the neighbor to watch the kids.

Moments later an ambulance and police car arrived. Hanna was put on a stretcher and into the ambulance while paramedics did there best to help her.

"What happened?" The police officer asked

"I wasn't home so I really don't know." Caleb said

The ambulance had already left so Caleb drove to the closest hospital. He was told that Hanna was still being treated and that meant he couldn't see her yet. While in the waiting room Caleb decided to start making phone calls.

"Hanna's in the hospital and I don't know if she's going to make it." Caleb said

"What happened?" Spencer asked

"I found her barley breathing and with a faint pulse when I got home from work. Paramedics think Hanna OD but that's all I know at this time." Caleb said

"Toby and I will be there in a few hours." Spencer said

"Thank you Spencer, you were the first one I called." Caleb said

"Toby and I can help you with the calls." Spencer said

"I should be the one to call Hanna's mom but you can call Aria for me." Caleb said

* * *

When Spencer got the call she was at the apartment with the kids and her mom was over. Toby was with his dad working on the house so him and Spencer could move in soon. They were talking about Spencer's future after she finishes her online classes.

"I mean it Spencer, you can have a job at the Hastings firm no matter if you dad wants you to or not." Mrs. Hastings said

"I can't even think about that right now." Spencer said

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"It's Hanna, She's in the hospital. I promised Caleb that Toby and I would be in New York in a few hours." Spencer said

"Your dad's out of town again so if you and Toby don't want to bring the kids I can stay here and take care of them." Mrs. Hastings said

"What are you going to do about work?" Spencer asked

"You dad can handle all the court appearances and I will do all the paperwork from here." Mrs. Hastings said

"Rochelle doesn't do well being away from both of us at the same time except for preschool." Spencer said

"Then you and Toby should take Rochelle with you." Mrs. Hastings said

"About the job offer, I will probably want some time off before starting because graduation and the due date of your next grandchild is only a few days apart." Spencer said

"I can work with that. Even if you only want to work one or two days a week for now." Mrs. Hastings said

* * *

Spencer tried calling Toby but he didn't answer his phone so she texted him instead.

"Call me, it's really urgent - Spencer"

Within minutes of the text Toby called Spencer.

"I'm just leaving, what's the emergency?" Toby asked

"It's Hanna, She in the hospital and we need to be in New York for Caleb." Spencer said

Toby got back to the apartment. Spencer explained to him that they were picking Rochelle up from preschool and taking her with them but Spencer's mom was going to be staying at the apartment with JT and Elizabeth.

* * *

Once Spencer and Toby packed for themselves and Rochelle they left to pick her up from preschool before driving to New York. 3 hours later they were walking into the hospital.

"Did you call Aria?" Caleb asked

"Yes, she is on her way." Spencer said

Aria walked in as soon as Spencer said that.

"Sorry I brought Jayde with me." Aria said

"We brought Rochelle with us and Caleb doesn't seem to mind?" Toby said

"I don't mind at all. Deylia and Tyler are with the neighbor right now but this way Deylia has 2 playmates." Caleb said

"We didn't want to bring all three kids so we left JT and Elizabeth in Rosewood with my mom." Spencer said

"Mona's about to have her baby any time now so I didn't want to bother my brother with Jayde but I did find someone to take care of Leo." Aria said

"Jason?" Spencer asked

"No, I tried calling him a few times but It went to voicemail every time. Don't ask me why but I ended up calling Ezra. I couldn't have him take care of Jayde for obvious reasons but I dropped Leo off at Ezra's house before picking up Jayde from preschool and coming here." Aria said

"I never thought I would hear you say his name again?" Caleb said

"I had no other choice Caleb. Mike's about to become a dad of his own. My dad's teaching in Syracuse and my mom was busy dealing with Mike and Mona. Jason's been ignoring my phone calls so Ezra was the only other person I could think of." Aria said

"No one is judging your choices Aria." Caleb said

"I called Alison and Emily but they had just landed in Texas to see Emily's dad so they can't be here in New York." Aria said

"Did you talk to Hanna's mom?" Spencer asked

"I called but her cell phone must have been off since it went to voicemail right away." Caleb said

"Try again Caleb, her mom needs to know." Toby said

"It's getting late so she might be sleeping right now but I can try one more time." Caleb said

Caleb tried calling Hanna's mom but again it went to voicemail. Caleb left another message to call back ASAP because he didn't want to say what happened to Hanna in a voice mail.

A doctor gave them an update on Hanna's condition. It was indeed an OD but thankfully Hanna was going to make it. Since visiting hours were over only Caleb was able to stay the night.

Spencer, Toby, Rochelle, Jayde, and Aria ended up sharing a hotel suite because that was cheaper then getting 2 non suite rooms.

Caleb was in Hanna's hospital room.

"Hanna, I love you so much and I was really scared that I was going to lose you today." Caleb said

"Caleb, I'm so sorry." Hanna said

"I'm thankful that you are going to be alright but why did you do it Hanna?" Caleb asked

"I told Chelsea that I was having trouble sleeping and she gave me a few of her prescription sleeping pills. I wasn't thinking Caleb and I took them." Hanna said

"I need you and our kids need you so whatever it takes for you to get better I will be by your side the entire time." Caleb said

"Do you mean that 100 percent Caleb?" Hanna asked

"Yes Hanna, you stuck by me last year when I was hit by that car so now it's my turn to stand by you." Caleb said

"The councilor I was talking to thinks I have post partum depression. I don't know how that's possible when I didn't have that with Deylia and Tyler's is already a year old." Hanna said

"I don't know if I agree with her but I do think you have some sort of depression. Get some rest Han and we will talk more in the morning." Caleb said

"Can you stay with me Caleb?" Hanna asked

"I was planning on it. The neighbor said that she would care for our kids as long as we need her to. I called your mom but she didn't answer so I will try back first thing tomorrow morning." Caleb said

"Do we have to tell my mom about this?" Hanna asked

"Yes we do Hanna. Aria, Spencer, and Toby are here in New York and they will come back to this hospital and see you tomorrow." Caleb said

* * *

The next morning Caleb woke up and he waited for Hanna to wake up before calling her mom so they could make the call together. This time she answered her phone and would be in New York by noon.

Aria, Spencer and Toby visited Hanna in the morning. Since Jayde and Rochelle were with them Caleb left the hospital for a little while so he could bring Deylia and Tyler back to see Hanna.

Once Hanna's mom got to the hospital let her visit with Hanna. Caleb and the Rivers kids stayed at the hospital. Aria, Jayde, Spencer, Toby, and Rochelle left to give Hanna more time with her mom and Caleb.

"I'm here and I will be here for you for as long as you need me to." Mrs. Marin said

"I love you mom and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for things to be like this." Hanna said

"I know Han, Caleb and I will get you the help." Mrs. Marin said

"Please tell me that you didn't call my dad." Hanna said

"No but you know at some point he is going to need to find out about this." Mrs. Marin said

"Not right now mom. Maybe if I ever get all better but who knows when that will be." Hanna said

"I don't know how long it will take but you will get better Hanna." Mrs. Marin said

"No matter how long it takes your mom and I will help you get better Han. Your friends will to. You just have to open up to us and tell me and/or your mom how you are feeling." Caleb said

Toby drove back to Rosewood on Monday morning because he was supposed to be at Rosewood PD by 3 pm. Spencer and Rochelle stayed in New York a few more days before driving back to Rosewood with Aria and Jayde.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be November. I think a Mike/Mona and Aria chapter but nothing is planned out yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	53. It Will Get Better

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _*Tuesday November 5th*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

My niece Madison is now 1 month old. My brother Mike has done a great job being a father, probably thanks to his experience with Jayde and Leo. Mona on the other hand isn't handling motherhood that well.

Hanna is back in Rosewood for now. After getting treatment in a New York Hospital Mrs. Marin wanted Hanna to come back to Rosewood and live with her. Hanna is doing a lot better and Caleb comes to visit with the kids almost every weekend. Part of Hanna's recovery process is to spend time with kids so I am on my way to the Marin house with Jayde and Leo. Jayde doesn't have pre school today since it's the 1st Tuesday in November.

"Am I supposed to feel bad that I have seen your kids more then my own this last week?" Hanna asked

"Is Caleb coming back to Rosewood this weekend?" I asked

"Yes, Caleb's promises to do his best and be in Rosewood every weekend." Hanna said

"Caleb really cares about you if he is willing to drive 3 hours each way every weekend." I said

"Well we are married and we have kids." Hanna said

"I have kids but I'm not married." I said

"You are not even in a relationship Aria." Hanna said

"I'm happy being single. I don't need sex to be happy." I said

"Nobody said anything about sex Aria." Hanna said

"Isn't that what you and Caleb are going to do every weekend?" I asked

"If my mom isn't home yes but even then it depends on if the kids are sleeping or awake." Hanna said

"Can you talk to Mona for me?" I asked

"Why can't you do it?" Hanna asked

"I'm worried that Mona is going through depression just like you and I thought it would be good for both of you to help each other." I said

"Ok so would you mind if I invited her and Madison over now?" Hanna asked

"I don't mind, Jayde has been wanting to show her tumbling skills off and this way she can have another person to watch her." I said

"How safe is this tumbling thing anyway with her heart condition?" Hanna asked

"Jayde's heart has been fine so at this point there is not much to worry about." I said

"Deylia's going to be old enough for toddler tumbling next summer but I think I would rather put her in a Ballet class instead." Hanna said

"I can't remember exactly but didn't you used to dance when you were a kid?" I asked

"Yes but then my parents got divorced and my mom couldn't afford it anymore so I had to stop dancing." Hanna said

"Do you miss dancing?" I asked

"Yes I miss it so much." Hanna said

"I would love to see you dance Hanna." I said

"No, I think I would rather just watch my daughter dance since I'm probably not good at it anymore." Hanna said

A short time later it was Mike who showed up at the Marin house with Madison.

"I thought I invited Mona over and not you." Hanna said

"I know but Mona didn't feel up to it so she told me to come over with Maddie." Mike said

"I really wanted to see Mona. I have something that I need to talk to her about." Hanna said

"I'm here now so can I stay?" Mike asked

"No." Hanna said

"Han, why are you treating my brother this way?" I asked

"Look Aria, your brother and I just never got along." Hanna said

"Is there a reason for that?" I asked

"Not really except for the fact that he is still best friends with Noel." Hanna said

"Han, Noel may have really hurt me but that was years ago and I'm over it now." I said

"Kiss me." Mike said

"No." Hanna said

"You never had a problem with kissing me before." Mike said

"Wait, when did you kiss my brother Hanna?" I asked

"You and I were 16, Mike was 14. Ali told me in a dream to kiss him or you would be hurt." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _*A few weeks later*_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Caleb's in Rosewood with Deylia and Tyler since it's Thanksgiving weekend.

"I think I'm ready to come home." I said

"You mean home as in New York with me and our kids?" Caleb asked

"Yes, Rosewood will always be my first home but New York is now my home." I said

"What does your mom think?" Caleb asked

"I haven't exactly told her yet." I said

"Well do you want me to be with you while you talk to your mom or should I take the kids with me to my dad's house for a visit?" Caleb asked

"Stay with me because I'm unsure what my mom will think and you can help me if she doesn't think leaving Rosewood is a good idea." I said

My mom got home from work and we talked.

"As much as I want you to stay in Rosewood Hanna, I know that I can't force you to stay." My mom said

"Hanna won't be alone. She will have me and I will let you know how she is doing." Caleb said

"Promise me that you will go to one more group session before you go back to Rosewood." Mrs. Marin said

"I already plan on going tomorrow morning and Mona even agreed to go with me." I said

"Caleb, you make sure that Hanna goes, then both you and the kids can go back to New York." Mrs. Marin

"That happens to be exactly what we were planning on doing." Caleb said

The next morning Caleb and I went to pick up Mona and then he dropped both of us off at Rosewood Community center. This was a group session made up of all young women in their 20's who have had at least one kid or in some cases had been pregnant but went through a miscarriage. The group session last for 1 hour and yes it was technically therapy but I didn't like to call it that.

Once the group session was over Caleb took us out to lunch and Mike met us there. My mom was watching Maddie for Mike and Mona as well as her own Deylia and Tyler. Since we didn't have any kids with us it was like a double date and we hadn't had one of those in a long time.

"We should do this more often." Mona said

"Yes we should." I said

"The next time Hanna and I are back in Rosewood but at the moment we don't know when yet." Caleb said

"That or Mona and I can come to New York for a weekend if her mom takes care of Madison for us." Mike said

After lunch we all went back to my mom's house. Caleb and I ended up staying later then we planned on so we ended up not driving home until the next day. It felt great to finally be home in New York and sleeping in the same bed with Caleb for more then only the weekends.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be December. A Spoby chapter with a graduation, a baby being born, and moving in a house._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	54. U Penn Grad, Rosie Cavanaugh, a House

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2019 for this story_**

 ** _*Sunday December 1st*_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I am currently less then a week from my due date. I haven't told Toby but I don't really want anymore kids after this one is born. I mean Toby probably wants another boy but being pregnant 4 times has been hard enough.

Tonight I was finally able to graduate from U Penn. I had completed online about a month ago but I had to wait for December graduations to actually graduate. I wasn't really looking forward to graduation since I'm 9 months pregnant but last year I was at an award banquet for Toby when I was 9 months pregnant with Elizabeth. Hopefully tonight I wouldn't go into labor like I did last year.

"I really wish there was a way for me to graduate without showing up." I said

"I told you to ask a campus councilor but apparently you didn't." Toby said

"I did ask but I was told that wasn't possible." I said

"I'm sorry Spence." Toby said

"This isn't your problem Toby, you are not the one that could have a baby in the middle of graduation." I said

"I'm sure that won't happen Spence but if it does there is a hospital in Philadelphia close to U Penn." Toby said

"Remember last year, what if this is another repeat of that?" I asked

"Spence, You and I both know that we can't control exactly when she wants to be born." Toby said

"What if we have sex right now and then maybe I will go into labor before so I have an actual excuse not to be at graduation." I said

"Spencer, you have a good thought but it's a really bad idea because Emily is going to be here really soon." Toby said

Emily was babysitting for JT and Elizabeth tonight. Rochelle was coming with us to the graduation. My parents were going to be there as well so she would sit with them and Toby.

"Come on Toby, you like never turn down sex." I said

"Alright fine but Emily does have a key to this apartment so make sure to lock the bedroom door." Toby said

Emily ended up showing up while we were still in the bedroom but we were so busy that we didn't even realize it.

"Spence, we better get dressed or we are going to be late." Toby said

"Is Emily here yet?" I asked

"I'm sure she is and i'm guessing that she figured out what we were up to." Toby said

"Can you go see if she is here and make sure Rochelle is ready to go?" I asked

"Sure and you better to be ready to leave because I would hate for you to be late for your own graduation." Toby said

I was finally ready to leave.

"Do you two always have sex when you are expecting someone over?" Emily asked

"Sorry about that." I said

"It was all Spencer's idea." Toby said

"Toby you were not supposed to tell her that." I said

We got to the graduation just as it was starting.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

"We were beginning to think something bad happened to you and Spencer on the way." Mr. Hastings said

"Emily showed up late and Rochelle was not wanting to wear the outfit we bought for her to wear." Toby lied but he couldn't tell his in laws the truth.

"You could have texted us so that we didn't have to worry." Mr. Hastings said

"I should have so I'm sorry." Toby said

The graduation started moments later. Spencer was on stage giving a speech.

"Some of us know what we want to do in life and others don't. Sometimes our parents have that already figured out for us. Most of the time things don't go as planned. My parents have always expected me to be a lawyer. They didn't want me to be married and have kids before I was done with my college education and had a successful career in law. Things don't usually work out the way they planned for us. For me I got married right out of high school and we had our first kid one year later. Now as I'm graduation, We are expecting our 4th." Spencer said

She wasn't done with the speech yet but she stopped talking. Toby could sense something was up so he went on stage and that's is when they both realized her water broke.

"Spencer, we need to get you to a hospital." Toby said

Toby drove Spencer to the closest hospital. Rochelle was with Spencer's parents and they met them at the hospital. Toby kind of expected this to happen after last year so he already had a duffel bag packed ready to go just in case it happened again.

It would be hours before another Cavanaugh baby was born. Finally at 120 am she was born.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Rosie." Spencer said

"When did we decide on Rosie?" Toby asked

"Just now." Spencer said

"I think that's a great name for her." Mrs. Hastings said

"Of all the names she could possibly have why Rosie?" Toby asked

"Either figure it out yourself or I will tell you after my mom leaves this hospital room." Spencer said

"I take that as you want me to leave the room?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Yes and tell dad to come in here but not right away." Spencer said

Mrs. Hastings left the room

"Can you tell me Spence?" Toby asked

"Remember 9 months ago when we spent that weekend in the loft?" Spencer asked

"Yes, oh wait now I get it. The rose pedals on the bed." Toby said

"Yes and that's why Rosie is the perfect name for her Toby." Spencer said

A short time later Mr. Hastings walked into the room.

"I hope this is a good time for us to talk?" Mr. Hastings asked

"Yes." Spencer said

"Toby do you mind not being in the room?" Mr. Hastings asked

"Dad." Spencer said because she didn't want Toby to leave.

"It's ok Spence." Toby said

"But I want you to stay." Spencer said

"I'm not leaving the hospital just this room." Toby said

Toby left and Spencer didn't look happy about it.

"Dad, you shouldn't have forced him to leave." Spencer said

"I'm sorry Spencer." Mr. Hastings said

"You have a lot more to apologize for then just asking Toby to leave." Spencer said

"I'm sorry for not believing in you and I'm proud of you Spencer." Mr. Hastings said

"I didn't even want to be at graduation because I was thinking this might happen." Spencer said

"I'm proud of you Spencer for standing on the stage and making that speech. I would love to hear the rest of it and I'm sure your mom would want the same thing." Mr. Hastings said

"Melissa helped me write the speech so I think we need to give her some credit as well." Spencer said

"I'm kind of surprised that she didn't fly here for your gradation?" Mr. Hastings said

"I asked Melissa about it and she told me that Wren couldn't get the extra time off but they are still planning on flying here in a few weeks for Christmas and New Years." Spencer said

* * *

 ** _*A few weeks later*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Spencer and her dad were getting along so much better. My dad and I were well on our way to working things out. Doing the house project together really helped us work together and get along. A few days ago we finally moved into the house. The last few weeks in the apartment were crazy and crowded trying to raise 4 kids from newborn to 3 years old in a 3 bedroom apartment.

"This house is almost as big as mine and Wren's house in London?" Melissa said

"Did you see the basement yet because including that I think this house is bigger." Spencer said

"What's so special about the basement?" Wren asked

"We have a full finished basement including a guest bedroom, bathroom, a home theater, and a rec room." Spencer said

We gave Melissa, Wren, My dad and Spencer's parents a tour of the house. My dad already knew what the house looked like since he helped me with the remodel but we didn't want to leave him out of the house tour.

For the sleeping arrangements Melissa and Wren would be staying in the guest bedroom. Bella will have what will be Rosie's room because for right now we have a bed in that room and Rosie's crib in our room. The master suite is on the main floor so it's easier for us if our newborn is on the same level of the house as us. For Elizabeth we will just use a baby monitor since she will be on the 2nd floor. On the second floor JT has the bedroom that is the furthest from the stairs while the 3 girls have the bedrooms on the other side of the 2nd floor. Rochelle's is closest to the stairs, Elizabeth has the middle of the 3 bedrooms, and Rosie will have the bedroom next to Elizabeth once we move her out of our room.

"Why didn't you buy a Christmas tree?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"We moved in so close to Christmas and we still have boxes to unpack." I said

"Plus we have been crazy busy with the kids." Spencer said

"Not just that, we didn't even have the guest bedroom finished until last night." I said

"Wren, Bella, and I could have stayed in a hotel if needed." Melissa said

"No, we wouldn't want you to do that. Toby and I want you to feel welcome in the house." Spencer said

"Thank you Spencer." Wren said

Christmas was amazing for the 1st time in a long time. No fights between sisters, in laws, parents, or kids. I wish every Christmas could be like this and so does Spencer.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be January. I think another Spoby chapter but the other couples/characters will be in it since Spoby will be having a house warming party._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	55. Spoby's New House - Party and Friends

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _*Sunday January 12th*_**

 ** _General POV_**

Spencer and Toby have been in the new house for 3 weeks now. Today is the housewarming party. Melissa and Wren ate still in town for a few more days. This is Bella's first trip to the USA and she has been enjoying time with her cousins.

"Spence, relax we still have 2 hours before your friends get here." Toby said

"I don't know why I even let you talk me into this. Hanna and Caleb never had a housewarming party." Spencer said

"That's because they moved into their house only a month before they got married." Toby said

"It's just we have 4 kids 3 and under so what are we doing having a party?" Spencer asked

"Our kids won't be the only kids at this party. I'm not saying that Caleb and I won't have a beer but this isn't going to be a crazy teenager party." Toby said

"Crazy teenager party, did we ever have any of those?" Spencer asked

"One time at my loft you invited your friends which turned into lets also invite the boyfriends/girlfriend and it turned into a party." Toby said

"Was this before or after I lost my virginity to you?" Spencer asked

"Before but it wasn't that long before since the party was during your senior year." Toby said

"Ezra was there and he supplied the drinks. You got pretty drunk that night and you wanted to have sex with me but I made you wait until you were sober." Toby said

"You know Toby, any other boyfriend would have just done it with their girlfriend." Spencer said

"I couldn't do that to you and would never do that to you if you didn't want to or I thought you might regret having sex afterwords." Toby said

Melissa and Wren ran out to get ice for the party and they just got back.

"You two can stop with the kissing now that we are back." Melissa said

"Sorry sister but Toby was just telling me about something that I couldn't remember and it felt like the perfect time to kiss." Spencer said

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone arrived. Hanna, Deylia, Tyler and Caleb Rivers, Leo, Jayde and Aria Montgomery, Emily, Alex, Enzo, and Alison DiLaurentis - Fields, Mike Montgomery, Madison, and Mona V. Jason Dilaurentis, Coco, Chanel, and Vanessa, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, and Mr. Cavanaugh.

Including all the kids plus them Spencer and Toby had a total of 28 people in their house. Most of them were in the basement but some were on the main level of the house. Jayde, Rochelle, Bella, and Deylia were having an race down in the basement. Jayde won the first time and Rochelle won the second time around.

"Mommy." Jayde said

"What's wrong?" Aria asked

"I don't feel good." Jayde said

"I think you need to sit down and drink some water." Aria said

Aria went to get some water for Jayde but by the time Aria came back she was already in the bathroom throwing up.

"Where is Jayde?" Aria asked

"Jayde looked like she was going to throw up so Toby is in the bathroom with her." Spencer said

"I don't get it, Jayde was never sick all of last year." Aria said

"She might just have a flu bug Aria or maybe she is just hasn't had enough water today." Spencer said

"That may be true Spence but what if it's more then that?" Aria asked

"I keep a travel medical kit with me at all times so if you want I can give Jayde a basic check up." Wren said

"I think that would be a smart idea." Aria said

Wren went outside to the rental car and got the medical kit.

"I can't take any x rays or draw blood since I am not at a medical office or hospital but I can check her heart beat, pulse, breathing, temperature, and blood pressure." Wren said

"I understand and thank you Wren for doing this." Aria said

Wren gave Jayde a check up.

"Jayde's head is warm and she has a slight fever but everything else is normal." Wren said

"Dr. Kingston, do you think it's just a flu and nothing serious I have to worry about?" Aria asked

"Yes. I would make sure she has plenty of rest and water. Some children's Tylenol is a good idea. For food I would give her bananas, rice, applesauce, and toast." Wren said

Aria gave Jayde the medication since Spencer and Toby had children's Tylenol in their house. They stayed at the party but Jayde was resting in a different room and Aria checked up on her as much as she could.

* * *

"I want to give you this." Jason told Aria and handed her a check.

"Money Jason, that isn't going to make up for the last year." Aria said

"I just wanted to help you out in some way." Jason said

"Help me out by being in your son's life." Aria said

"I feel bad about that but it isn't a good idea for us to see each other even as friends." Jason said

"Why because you think we will end up sleeping together again?" Aria asked

"Vanessa and I just got back together. I don't want to mess that relationship up again." Jason said

"Is this us not seeing each other idea yours or hers Jason?" Aria asked

"You moved into the guest house Aria then Vanessa and I started having relationship issues." Jason said

"Jason, That didn't answer my question." Aria said

"Vanessa told me that the only way her and I had a chance is if you were out of my life." Jason said

"You know that you can still spend time with Leo." Aria said

"How is that going to work if I can't see you?" Jason asked

"I can ask Spencer to pick Leo up and take him to you. Leo spends a few hours with you and then Spencer brings him back to me." Aria said

"I'm sorry that things between us can't work out." Jason said

"You don't have to be sorry Jason. I could have prevented us from being in this mess right now." Aria said

"How because I don't understand what you are trying to say?" Jason asked

"I thought about abortion just like Spencer almost did when she was pregnant with Rochelle. In the end I couldn't go through with it because I knew someday I would regret making that choice." Aria said

"You didn't have to tell me that Aria." Jason said

"I wanted to tell you because Leo is your son and you needed to know that I almost didn't give him a chance at life." Aria said

* * *

As Aria was getting ready to leave Jayde had a nose bleed.

"This never happened before and I don't know what to do." Aria said

"I will help." Wren said

"Do I need to take her to the hospital?" Aria asked

"If it stops in a few minutes no but if I can't get it to stop then yes." Wren said

Wren got Jayde's nose bleed to stop within 5 minutes

"What if it happens again then do I take her to the ER?" Aria asked

"If it happens again call me first. Take her to the ER if she starts vomiting blood." Wren said

"Aria, you are welcome to stay here for the night." Toby said

"As long as both you and Spencer don't mind I think that might be a good idea considering Wren will be here if Jayde needs any medical care." Aria said

Mike and Mona took Leo back with them. Mike returned to Spencer and Tobys house a little later with an overnight bag for Aria and Jayde. Jayde was feeling much better by the next morning so Aria didn't have to take her to the doctors office or hospital.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be February. Not exactly sure what it will be about and what characters yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	56. 1st Birthday no show

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _Saturday February 22nd*_**

I tried my best at giving Leo a great 1st year of life. Jason spent all of 2 hours with him since Spencer and Toby's party last month. I had Spencer pick Jayde up from here, take him to see Jason, and then bring him back here after his visit with Jason. I haven't seen Jason since the party and honestly I'm fine with it. If Jason doesn't want to see me then I don't want to see him either. I am having a birthday party for Leo today. I invited Jason and he told me that he would show up but for Leo and not me.

It was just going to be a small party but I let Jayde invite 2 friends from her preschool class. Hanna and Caleb had decided not to drive in for the weekend because of the winter weather. Spencer was coming over but I wasn't sure if she was bringing the kids or not. Toby wasn't sure what time he was working today. Emily is for sure coming over but Ali decided to stay home with their adopted twins.

"I talked to Wren and he said that you two have talked since him, Melissa, and Bella went back to London." Spencer said

"Yes but it was only because I had some more questions about Jayde's health." I said

"Why couldn't you have asked her doctor?" Spencer asked

"I did but he didn't seem to know anything and I trust Wren more." I said

"Then find a new doctor for Jayde." Spencer said

"I didn't think you would be upset about this Spencer." I said

"I'm not just surprised that you and Wren have kept in contact." Spencer said

"Again this is about Jayde's health not me." I said

"Has Jayde been sick again since last time?" Spencer asked

"Yes once, that's why I called Wren in the 1st place." I said

"What did Wren say?" Spencer asked

"To keep an eye on Jayde and if it happens again then it might be something to be concerned about." I said

"I'm sorry Ali didn't want to come." Emily said once she arrived

"It's fine, her and I aren't the best of friends anyway." I said

"Is Hanna here yet?" Emily asked

"There was a snow storm last night in New York so her and Caleb decided not to drive back to Rosewood for the weekend." I said

"Is Jason on his way?" Emily asked

"He should be but let me call him." I said

I tried calling Jason from my phone and it went to voicemail after one ring so he must have hit decline. I tried calling a few times and then decided he must be ignoring my calls.

"Spence, can I borrow your phone?" I asked

"Why?" Spencer asked

"Jason isn't answering my calls but I bet if I called from your phone he would pick up." I said

Sure enough this time Jason answered his phone.

"Spencer, I'm kind of busy right now." Jason said

"It's Aria." I said

"I should have know seeing as you called my 5 times already." Jason said

"I wanted to know when you would be here since we are waiting for you?" I asked

"I'm not coming." Jason said

"You said you would so what changed?" I asked

"Sorry Aria but Vanessa needed me to stay." Jason said

"You could have called to tell me that you weren't coming over." I said

"Sorry Aria, it was one of those in the moment things." Jason said

"Fine Jason go have sex with Vanessa but next time don't pass up the chance to see your son." I said

"I'm sorry Aria that my brother can't get his priorities strait." Spencer said

"I'm not mad about that but I wish him and I didn't have to have all this drama between us." I said

"You have every right to be mad Aria. I would be mad if Toby didn't care about his kids as much as he does." Spencer said

"You can't compare Toby to Jason." I said

"That isn't as bad as comparing Caleb to Ezra." Spencer said

"Ezra would be here if only I had told him about Jayde." I said

"It's not to late Aria, It's never to late to tell him." Spencer said

"I know but Jayde is doing just fine without her dad." I said

"Just imagine life without your dad. I know neither my dad or your dad was the best dad you could ask for but just think about it ok." Spencer said

"You have a point Spence but this isn't your problem to deal with." I said

"I'm not saying this will happen but if things get worse with Jayde's health you need to tell him." Spencer said

"Jayde has been so healthy up until this year that I went to believe that it's just the winter cold giving her the flu from time to time." I said

"So you haven't gotten anything officially diagnosed from her doctor?" Spencer asked

"No, I even had them double check her heartbeat and it was normal both times." I said

" Hopefully you are right about it just being the winter cold." Spencer said

"Should we Skype Hanna so she doesn't have to miss out on this?" Emily asked

"Yes why don't we do it just before we sing Happy Birthday to Leo so she Hanna can sing with us." Spencer asked

"Great idea." I said

I opened up presents for Leo. Jayde helped me make the cupcakes. Mike and Mona made a birthday cake for Leo. The kids ate the cupcakes while Spencer, Emily, Mona, Mike, and I ate the cake.

"I know it's early but I plan on doing Madison's 1st birthday just like this in October and you would all be invited." Mona said

"Madison is not even 6 months yet so I wouldn't jump ahead to her first birthday already." Mike said

"I know it's not like tomorrow or anything but she will have a 1st birthday this year." Mona said

It was fun just having my friends here for the day. It was almost like old times before boyfriends/girlfriends except now we all had kids. We kept Hanna on Skype for as long as we could until she needed to hangup because she had something else to do.

"Today was fun." I said

"For once I'm glad Toby had to work." Spencer said

"We should do this more often hopefully with Hanna and Alison next time." Emily said

"No fair that you get to have your girlfriend around when we hang out as friends." Mona said

"Mike has been here all day so I don't think that gives you a right to complain about Emily having Ali with us next time." I said

"For 1 Mike is Leo's uncle and 2 he lives in this house." Mona said

"I can go over to Noel's if you girls don't want me here." Mike said

"No stay." Emily said

"Are you sure?" Mike asked

"Yes, just because Toby had to work, Caleb stayed in New York and Jason didn't show up that doesn't mean you have to leave." Spencer said

"I will stay because I am going over to Noel's tomorrow." Mike said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be March. I think it's going to be a Spoby and/or Melissa/Wren chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	57. A Job Offer

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

 ** _*Wednesday March 18th*_**

I was working a day shift and I was meeting with my dad for lunch. We were not going anywhere fancy just Subway.

"You have been kind of distant on the phone so is everything ok?" I asked

"Yes everything is fine." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Well I'm glad and same with me. The house feels more like a dream home everyday." I said

"What do you think about asking my girlfriend to move in with me?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"I think it's great." I said

"Are you really ok with this because that's not how you reacted with Jenna and her mom?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"That was different dad. I was still living at home and it wasn't that long after mom." I said

"I know the timing was to soon last time. That is one of the reasons Jenna's mom and I didn't work out." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"It was to soon plus I wasn't happy about having Jenna as a step sister and her mom as my step mom." I said

"You are my son Toby and I should have thought about you first." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Yes you should have but can we stop talking about Jenna and her mom now." I said

"I'm not thinking about marriage yet but it's something that could happen down the road." Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"I guess I could get used to another step mom and now that I'm in my 20's it will be different." I said

"She doesn't have any kids so you won't have to worry about another step sibling." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"True but if you and her had a baby then I would be stuck with a half sibling for the rest of my life." I said

"I'm not planing on having any more kids so you don't have to worry about that." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"That may be true but she is younger then you and might end up pregnant." I said

"Her and I are being careful unlike you and Spencer." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Spencer and I were being safe it was just her birth control pills weren't working right because of her past history with drugs as a teenager." I said

"You never told me that?" Mr. Cavanaugh said

"It was up to Spencer to tell people and not me. If she finds out I told you then she is going to be upset with me." I said

"We need to make sure that she doesn't find out that I know." Mr. Cavanugh said

"If she ever tells you then you need to pretend that you don't already know." I said

"I can do that." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Thank you." I said

"Toby, I was wondering if you would come work for me full time? I have been looking for more help for awhile and nobody is a good as you are." Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"In order to do that I would have to quit Rosewood PD." I said

"Do you really see yourself being a police officer until you are retirement age?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"When I first started the job no but now I do." I said

"Don't you think working in construction is a safer job. Work injuries can still happen but you are not going to have a gun and be arresting people." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Spencer and I are both aware of the dangers that my career as a police officer has." I said

"Just think about it Toby. I don't need your decision today. I was thinking years from now when I retire you could take over the company for me." Mr. Cavanaugh said

I got an emergency call over the radio.

"I got to go, they need me at the scene of a call." I said

 ** _*A few days later*_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Toby was acting weird around me almost like he was hiding something from me. He worked a double shift last night and just got home at 7 am this morning so now Toby was sleeping. He was only supposed to work the 3 pm to 11 pm shift but Tanner asked him to stay and take today off.

Later in the morning while Toby was still sleeping his dad called. I answered Toby's cell phone just in case it was an emergency.

"Hello, Mr. Cavanaugh." I said

"Spencer what are you doing answering my sons phone?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"Toby's sleeping and I just wanted to make sure there wasn't an emergency with you." I said

"Everything is fine except I think my son has been ignoring my calls." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Why would he do that?" I asked

"I offered him a full time job but Toby didn't seem like he wanted to quit Rosewood PD and take the job I offered him." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Toby loves his job and he makes enough money to support us." I said

"Don't you worry about Toby getting injured on duty or worse?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"I do but it's part of his job. Plenty of jobs have risks." I said

"I worry about those kids not having a father if something were to happen and I think my son would be much better off working full time in construction." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Why don't you try being less like my parents and let Toby do what he wants to do." I said

"What do you mean?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"I'm going to be a Lawyer because that's what my parents expect of me. If Toby wants to stay a police officer instead of working full time for you then let him." I said

That night I talked to Toby.

"I know about your dads job offer." I said

"I never told you so how did you find out?" Toby asked

"Your dad called this morning while you were sleeping." I said

"You answered my cell phone?" Toby asked

"I know that I should have just let it go to voicemail but I wanted to make sure there was no emergency." I said

"I don't mind you answering if it's my dad or Caleb just don't ever answer if it's my boss or someone you don't know." Toby said

"Are you sure that you don't want this job your dad is offering?" I asked

"I haven't really decided yet." Toby said

"Then create a pros and cons list." I said

Toby and I came up with a list of pros and cons. We came up with pros - no more midnight shifts, holidays like Christmas and New Years he wouldn't have to work, more time with family and cons - less pay/can we afford the pay cut?

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be April._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	58. Haleb 3rd Wedding Anniversary

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday April 18th*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna and I were spending the weekend in NYC for our wedding anniversary. Her mom was at our house babysitting Deylia and Tyler for the weekend. Since most NYC hotels are expensive last night we stayed at a hotel on Long Beach, NY. Long Beach is a beach off of Long Island, NY. I was able to find a hotel with free wifi and breakfast. The hotel also had a rooftop pool, a fitness center, a restaurant, and a bar. The pool wasn't officially open yet since it was only April but we were able to sit outside on the rooftop and just relax.

The hotel we were staying at in the city tonight didn't have a pool but it did have a rooftop bar.

Our first NYC activity was the Central park Zoo. This zoo is smaller then the Bronx zoo but Hanna and I didn't wanted to use or time wisely and not spend a lot of time getting around the city.

"Do we have any time for shopping?" Hanna asked

"I'm not making any promises but I would like to buy a gift for my mom and a gift for my dad." I said

"You know me and shopping that goes together like you and sports." Hanna said

"We probably should buy something for your mom to thank her for watching Deylia and Tyler for us." I said

"Can we buy Deylia a stuffed animal and also something for Tyler?" Hanna asked

"Yes, we should go into the zoo gift shop for that." I said

Once Hanna and I were done walking around the zoo and seeing the animals we went into the gift shop. We got Deylia a Polar bear stuffed animal and Tyler a zoo animal picture book. After the gift shop we went into the zoo cafe to eat lunch.

After the zoo Hanna and I toured the 9/11 museum, memorial, and tribute center as well as One World Trade Center.

"At what age do we tell the kids about this?" Hanna asked

"All I know is that now is to young." I said

"True, they wouldn't even understand this at all." Hanna said

"You and I lived through it so maybe we should just tell them when they are age we were when it happened." I said

"I still think that's to young. I think we should wait until they start to learn about it in school because you know they will at some point." Hanna said

"Good point but when you live in New York everybody talks about it even outside of the city." I said

Tomorrow we would do the helicopter tour of NYC and also tour the statue of liberty. If time allowed us then we might do one more thing in the city before going home.

For tonight Caleb and I picked a restaurant near the hotel. We checked into the hotel first before going out to dinner. We checked in with Hanna's mom before leaving the hotel for dinner and so far everything was great with both kids. We even told her that if for some reason Hanna and I got back later tomorrow night then planned that she could sleep at our house for another night.

During dinner Hanna got up to use the restroom but she left her cell phone at the table. Hanna got a text. I didn't mean to read it but when I saw that it was from Chelsea I read the message.

"My kids are going to be with their grandparents next weekend so I'm having a party. Everyone has to bring either drinks or food to pass around. - Chelsea"

I thought about deleting the text but I didn't want to get in a fight with Hanna on our anniversary weekend. I decided that I needed to talk to Hanna about this party that she wouldn't be going to.

Hanna walked out of the bathroom just as I was putting her phone back to the exact spot she left it.

"You got a text from Chelsea." I said

"Yes so what's wrong with that?" Hanna asked

"Nothing really, I just didn't know you two were still friends after what she put you through." I said

"I put myself through that." Hanna said

"It was still her fault to begin with." I said

"Caleb, can we please not mess up our anniversary weekend by talking about what happened 6 months ago?" Hanna asked

"I'm done talking about it but you are not going to that party Chelsea is having next weekend." I said

"If she invited me then I'm going." Hanna said

"No Han, do the right thing by staying home with the kids and myself." I said

"Fine Caleb you win this time." Hanna said

"I trust you and I love you so much Hanna but I know how these parties go. I had a few of them myself before I met you." I said

"Caleb, I would never go to one of Chelsea's parties to have sex with some random guy." Hanna said

"I know that Han but lets just say you got drunk and a guy decided to take advantage of you." I said

"Did you ever take advantage of any girls?" Hanna asked

"No, well maybe once but like I said it was before I met you." I said

"You proved a point Caleb but that doesn't mean I can never go to one of Chelsea's parties again?" Hanna said

"I know but I don't want you going without me and I will have to work next weekend." I said

Hanna and I managed to finish dinner with out fighting. We went back to our hotel room and it wasn't that late so we decided to watch a movie. We watched a more adult movie since we didn't have to worry about the kids hearing or seeing anything.

"I thought you already saw this movie with your friends when it was first out." I said

"I did but that was 2 months ago and it's different watching it with you then it is with the girls." Hanna said

After the movie both of us were in the romantic vibe.

"Can we actually not use a condom?" Hanna asked

"Han, are you like trying to get pregnant again because you know a 3rd kid isn't such a good idea for us right now?" I asked

"No Caleb, I'm on birth control and unlike Spencer the pills actually work." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be May. Could be a Melissa/Wren chapter or another Spoby chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as w** ell._


	59. Bella Kingston and JT Cavanaugh 3rd Bday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _*Friday May 15th*_**

 ** _Wren's POV_**

Looking back in time it was hard to believe that Melissa and I have been married for 5 years now. Bella is turning 3 years old in less then 2 weeks. For me living the London life was nothing new because I have lived here for most of my life but for Melissa I could tell she was missing Rosewood life. Rosewoods a small city and London's a big city meaning life is different.

"Are we doing anything for Bella's birthday or is it just going to be you, me, and her?" Melissa asked

"My parents haven't said anything and they usually handle all the birthday planning." I said

"Her birthday falls mid week so what if we just spend a family day together." Melissa said

"Sounds great and I promise to get the day off but that may mean working a double either the day before or the next day." I said

"We have been married for 5 years and I'm still not used to you working double shifts." Melissa said

"I warned you about being married to a doctor." I said

"I told you that I could handle it and I am but I miss you so much on those days and nights." Melissa said

"You have Bella to keep your mind off me while I'm working." I said

"I know but she reminds me of you." Melissa said

"Speaking of Bella do you want me to go see if she is still sleeping?" I asked

"Yes or we could go together." Melissa said

"You wake her up all the time, let me do it this time." I said

"That's because most of the time you either already left for work or recently got home and are sleeping after working a midnight shift." Melissa said

I went upstairs to wake up Bella. I picked her up out of bed and noticed she had an accident in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry daddy." Bella said

"Don't be Bella, bathroom accidents are normal at your age." I said

"So your not mad." Bella said

"Not at all but next time you can wake your mom or I up." I said

"But you and mommy sleep downstairs and I'm not supposed to walk the stairs by myself." Bella said

"You can if you are careful Bella." I said

"Ok, daddy." Bella said

"I'm going to give you a bath and tell your mom to wash your sheets." I said

I gave Bella a bath while Melissa washed her sheets and put clean sheets on Bella's bed.

"Are we doing something wrong?" Melissa asked

"No, Bella is not even 3 yet." I said

"Why didn't she wake us up?" Melissa asked

"The stairs Mel, we might have to give up the master bedroom and move upstairs." I said

"Sorry but I can't do that." Melissa said

"It's a bedroom Mel. We can turn the master bedroom into a guest bedroom." I said

"No because then our guests would have the nicer and bigger bedroom then we would." Melissa Yelled

"It's just a bedroom Melissa. We are not talking about getting a divorce or anything more important then a bedroom." I Yelled

"Don't even say that word Wren. My parents were at that point once and so was my sister." Melissa Yelled

"Really or are you just lying to make me happy?" Melissa asked

"This was 15 years ago. My parents signed divorce papers at a lawyers office in downtown London. They both took the train back to this area of London. My dad had been living in a hotel and my mom was living in the house with my brother and I. There was a train crash just before getting back to the station. My mom was injured and my dad helped her. Hours later they got re married in the hospital." I said

"Wren be honest with me. Do you ever see us getting a divorce?" Melissa asked

"I don't want that for us Melissa but I can't promise nothing will happen in our marriage that would make us want a divorce." I said

"That isn't the right answer Wren." Melissa Yelled

"Well you did say be honest with me and I was being honest." I Yelled

"Just leave Wren and come back when you have a better answer." Melissa Yelled

"No I'm not leaving you and I'm not having this fight right now." I Yelled

"Then if you won't leave I'm leaving?" Melissa Yelled

"No stay please Mel." I Yelled

Melissa left the house and she drove away. I tried calling her but it went to voicemail.

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

I wasn't leaving forever but I needed some time away from Wren. Chances are I would be back forgiving him before Wren left for his midnight shift at the hospital tonight. "Melissa." Jason said

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Vanessa's been doing charity work in London this month so I'm here with the kids visiting her." Jason said

"For how long and why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I got here with the girls yesterday and we are staying for two weeks." Jason said

"Where are you staying because you are always welcome to stay with Wren and I?" I asked

"At a hotel but it really nice of you to offer us space in your house." Jason said

"Wren and I do have 2 bedrooms that are not being used." I said

"I didn't tell you I was going to be in London because it was kind of a last minute thing." Jason said

"Are Vanessa and the girls here at the park with you?" I asked

"Yes, she is on the playground with the twins." Jason said

Jason and I walked over to the playground.

"Look who I found." Jason said

"It's good to see you Melissa." Vanessa said

"Good to see you Vanessa. I was surprised to find out that you were in London." I said

"Wren didn't tell you?" Vanessa asked

"Wren didn't tell me what?" I asked

"Last week I had an awkward run in with Wren at the drug store. He was buying condoms and I was getting my birth control prescription renewed." Vanessa said

"Great because now I have another thing to be mad at Wren." I said

"Is everything ok Melissa?" Jason asked

"No, Wren and I had a fight today. He told me that I was doing something wrong as a parent." I said even though that was a lie.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Vanessa and I have fights like that all the time." Jason said

"It's different with you and her since marriage isn't apart of your relationship." I said

"For right now but that doesn't mean it always going to be that way." Jason said

"That wasn't the only thing we were fighting about. He wants to change the master bedroom into a guest bedroom and the word divorce actually came up in our fight." I said

"Couples with kids work things out. Well most of the time anyway because my mom and Ali's dad didn't but Spencer worked things out with Toby." Jason said

"Thanks Jason but things for Wren and I just haven't been the best recently." I said

"Go home Melissa, have makeup sex with Wren, and then call me later if you want." Jason said

"Thanks but I think I would rather to talk to my sister about my make up sex with Wren." I said

Wren and I made up once I got back home. Bella was at Wren's brothers house with her cousin Liam so we were able to have make up sex with out being interrupted. I called Spencer while Wren was making dinner.

"How was your day?" Spencer asked

"Long but in the end things turned out ok." I said

"I'm glad to here that and the same for me." Spencer said

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

"No not really but you can talk about your day." Spencer said

"Wren and I got into a big fight, I told him to leave but when he didn't leave I did. I went to the park where I ran into Jason who then convinsed me to go home and have make up sex with Wren." I said

"Sorry Melissa, I was supposed to tell you that Jason was going to be in London but we haven't talked since he told me." Spencer said

"It's fine Spencer. I'm not mad at you and I'm not even mad at Wren anymore even though I should be. Wren saw Vanessa at the drug store, he was buying condoms and she was getting birth control pills. Apparently they talked and Wren decided not only to buy Jason plus the girls 3 plane tickets to London but also pay for a more expensive hotel room." I said

"Did Wren tell you this?" Spencer asked

"Yes but only after Vanessa told me about the drug store Wren in with Wren and Jason told me about the plane tickets plus hotel room." I said

"Wren should have been the one to tell you before you found out from anyone else." Spencer said

I finished the Skype call with my sister when dinner was ready. The truth is that i'm still mad at Wren but we have done enough fighting for one day.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be June. Not sure what characters and couples will be in this chapter or anything about what will happen._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	60. Chapter 60: Positive or Negative

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 _ ***Friday June 19th***_

 _ **Hanna's POV**_

Caleb was leaving this morning for a business trip and he wouldn't be back until sometime on Monday.

"Are you sure that you can handle the kids Han because I pretend to be sick if you really need me to?" Caleb asked

"Yes I'm sure. I was thinking about driving back to Rosewood tomorrow anyway to see my mom and my friends." I said

"Are they expecting you?" Caleb asked

"No but I thought it would be a nice surprise." I said

"If you see my dad can you give him this?" Caleb asked and he handed me an envelope.

"What is this?" I asked

"It's a check. My dad payed for a large part of our wedding and now that we finally have some money I wanted to pay him back. I would mail it but I don't want the check to get lost in the mail." Caleb said

"My mom also helped pay for our wedding so are you saying we have to pay her back now?" I asked

"Look Hanna, my dad never asked for the money back but I want him to have it." Caleb said

"Wouldn't you rather save the money up for our future use?" I asked

"We could do that but then I would feel like I owe my dad for the rest of my life." Caleb said

"I will give him the check if you really want me to." I said

"Yes Hanna, I really want to give the money back to my dad." Caleb said

"I don't think we need to be giving that money back to him since he gave it to us as a gift." I said

"It wasn't a gift Hanna." Caleb yelled

"Yes it was because we never asked your dad for help." I yelled

"We didn't ask him together but I asked him so that you could have a better wedding." Caleb yelled

"3 years later and I am just finding this out Caleb?" I yelled

"It doesn't matter Han and it's not like I have to tell you about every conversation I have with my dad." Caleb yelled

"That may be true but this involved both of us and not just you Caleb?" I yelled

Caleb didn't say anything but he grabbed his suitcase and got ready to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" I yelled

"My flight leaves in 2 hours Hanna and I should have been at the airport by now." Caleb yelled

"You should have just left to begin with and then we wouldn't have gotten in this fight." I yelled

* * *

Caleb left and later in the day I drove back to Rosewood. I probably should have called my mom first but I wanted to surprise her.

"Hanna, I wasn't expecting you this weekend." Mrs. Marin said

"Caleb's on a business trip so I wanted to come back to Rosewood and surprise you." I said

"I'm happy to see you and my grand kids."Mrs. Marin said

"I figured my time is better spent in Rosewood then back in New York." I said

"Are you planning on staying here or with one of your friends?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Here unless you would rather me stay with Spencer and Toby." I said

"You are always welcome to stay here. This is where you grew up and I think the kids like to spend time with their grandma." Mrs. Marin said

After dinner I texted my friends to let them know I was in town. We arranged to all meet up tomorrow.

* * *

The next day I met my friends for lunch. My mom stayed home with the kids because it was just going to be us girls.

"I heard this rumor going around town that Ezra wants to buy the Apple Rose grill and also keep the Brew." Alison said

"I'm sure it's just a rumor Ali?" Emily said

"Aria, do you know anything about this?" Spencer asked

"No but I wouldn't be surprised if he does." Aria said

"I would have thought that Ezra would be back to teaching by now." I said

"Maggie was a teacher so he probably doesn't want to go back into teaching now." Aria said

"It's been 2 years since he lost Maggie, I'm sure Ezra has moved on by now." Alison said

"For some people it's not that simple to move on Ali." Emily said

"I think you and Ezra should give your relationship another chance. I never gave up on Toby even when things between us were really bad." Spencer said

"Same with Caleb. We had a fight yesterday morning but as soon as he gets back things will be better for us." I said

"Ezra and I fought about almost everything but we did love each other." Aria said

After lunch the 5 of us went bowling before saying goodbye to each other.

* * *

Sunday morning I woke up and looked at my phone wishing that there would be a text message or call from Caleb. I noticed the date on the calendar and realized I had missed my monthly cycle.

After my mom and Ted left for church I took the kids and went over to Spencer's house. Spencer usually always has an extra pregnancy text so I didn't bother going to the drug store and buying one.

"Is Toby home because I kind of need to talk to you alone?" I asked

"No he works for his dad on Sundays for a little extra income." Spencer said

"Do you have a pregnancy test?" I asked

"Yes, you know I always have at least one Hanna." Spencer said

"Good because I'm late so I need to take one of those to see if I'm pregnant or not." I said

I went into one of the bathrooms and took the test. Spencer and I talked while waiting for the positive or negative.

"When you and Caleb have sex, do you use protection every time?" Spencer asked

"I have been taking the pill every single day but 2 months ago we stopped using condoms." I said

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea Han if you don't want another pregnancy right now." Spencer said

3 minutes passed and I looked at the test.

"So are you pregnant or not?" Spencer asked

"Negative." I said

"Wow, that must be a relief." Spencer said

"Yes it is a relief but should I tell Caleb about this pregnancy scare?" I asked

"I would because you need to be honest with him and I would go back to using condoms." Spencer said

"Do you and Toby use condoms every time you have sex?" I asked

"Only about 50 percent of the time but I got one of those birth control implants now instead of taking the pill everyday." Spencer said

"How is your job?" I asked

"Good, I only work 2 or 3 days a week depending on what shift Toby has at Rosewood PD." Spencer said

"Do your parents every help you out with money so both you and Toby don't have to work so hard?" I asked

"Not really but I am getting payed for working at the law firm and Toby gets paid helping is dad out." Spencer said

"3 years ago Caleb's dad gave us money and Caleb wants to pay him back now that we have the money." I said

"I think you should do what Caleb wants. It is his dad Hanna." Spencer said

* * *

I left Spencer's house and went over to Mr. Rivers house.

"I don't have to stay long but Caleb wanted me to give this to you." I said

Mr. Rivers opened the envelope and saw the check.

"Thanks but I can't keep this money." Mr. Rivers said

"Caleb wanted me to give this back to you. We needed it 3 years ago but now we don't." I said

"You could just save it for Deylia and Tyler's future." Mr. Rivers said

"Caleb and I have time for that. Deylia won't be going to university for 15 years." I said

"I'm sure you know this from your own life but one day they are babies and before you know it they are getting married." Mr. Rivers said

"Time passes by really fast but Caleb wants you to have this money so do what you want with it." I said

"I will take the money back this time but if I give you and Caleb money again don't pay me back unless I ask to be payed back." Mr. Rivers said

I went back to Spencer's house to pick up Deylia and Tyler. She invited me to stay for dinner so I did and then went back to my mom's house.

* * *

Monday afternoon I drove back to New York. I had just gotten to the house and got a call from Caleb.

"Why didn't you call or text me back all weekend?" I asked

"I was busy Hanna with meetings and work stuff." Caleb said

"Are you back in New York now?" I asked

"Yes just landed at JFK and I will be home before dinner." Caleb said

Caleb got back home just as I was finishing dinner.

"I missed you." Caleb said

"I missed you more." I said

After the kids went to sleep Caleb and I were in the bedroom.

"How was your weekend?" Caleb asked

"Great, I spent time with my friends and I gave your dad the check." I said

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about my weekend." Caleb said

"Are we still fighting?" I asked

"No, at least I don't think so." Caleb said

"So all is forgiven?" I asked

"All will be forgiven after this." Caleb said

Caleb kissed me and as things got more intense I pulled away for a moment.

"Han, what's wrong?" Caleb asked

"Nothing really but I had a pregnancy scare yesterday and because of that I think we need to go back to using condoms." I said

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone." Caleb said

"I wasn't alone because Spencer was with me when I took the test." I said

"That's good but it should have been me." Caleb said

Caleb and I had a really romantic night together.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be July. I think Aria will be in the next chapter. I promise you Ezria is coming up in the September chapter and he will find out about Jayde in that chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	61. Jayde's 5 and Deylia's 3rd Birthday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday July 25*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I can't believe it's been 5 years since I gave birth to Jayde. Today we are celebrating her birthday along with Deylia's birthday that was earlier this week at Rosewood park. I left both Jayde and Leo at home with my brother. Currently I am picking up a cake for Jayde at the new bakery that opened up in Rosewood right across the street from the Brew. I knew there was a chance that I would see Ezra so that's why I didn't bring Jayde with me. I planned on telling Ezra about her soon but I am still dealing with Jayde's health. She has been a lot better but I'm still worried that something could happen. I love Jayde so much.

"How may I help you?" A bakery worker asked

"I'm picking up a cake." I said

"Your name and who is the cake for?" She asked

"Aria Montgomery and the cake is for Jayde's birthday." I said

I payed for the cake once I made sure it was the right birthday cake that I asked for.

"Do you happen to be hiring?" I asked

"Yes, I can give you an application or you can submit one on our website." She said

She handed me a paper application.

"Thank you." I said

I was walking out when Ezra walked in.

"Aria." Ezra said

"Hi Ezra." I said

"I wasn't expecting to see you." Ezra said

"I had to pick up a cake and a job application." I said

"I need to talk to the owner of this place because the Brew has been slow and loosing business since this bakery opened." Ezra said

"Is that why you are thinking about buying the Apple Rose Grill?" I asked

"How did you know?" Ezra asked

"Ali told me." I said

"Of course she did because Ali tells everyone everything." Ezra said

"Ali is like a sister to me since we have been friends for so long." I said

"Do you want sit down and talk?" Ezra asked

"I guess we could do that." I said

"Lets go back to the Brew and I will even make you a coffee." Ezra said

I put the cake in my car and then met Ezra across the street.

"How have you been?" Ezra asked

"Things have been busy. I'm helping Mike and Mona out with Madison who is almost 10 months and Leo is almost 18 months." I said

"I think it's great that you and your brother help each other out so much. My mom helps out with Malcolm and Katie but not that often." Ezra said

"What about Maggie's family? I know it's been 2 years but Malcolm and Katie are still apart of her family." I said

"I didn't stay in touch with them but Malcolm talks to his grandparents on the phone. Now that Malcolm is 12 he helps out with Katie more then he used to." Ezra said

"It was nice to talk but I really can't stay long." I said

"Before you leave I do have to ask you one thing. I saw the name on cake so who is Jayde?" Ezra asked

"I have a friend that I met when I was going to Rosewood Community College and she has a daughter whose birthday is today. Her name is Jayde and she turned 5 today so I was just picking up the cake for the birthday party this afternoon." I lied

I could have told Ezra the truth right then but it was Jaydes birthday and I didn't want her day to be messed up because of me.

"You always do nice things for your friends Aria." Ezra said

"I should get going before the cake melts in the car." I said

"I understand, I should go talk to that bakery owner and then get back to work at the Brew." Ezra said

I got back home after being away from home for longer then I planed.

"What took you so long?" Mike asked

"Sorry I had a run in with Ezra and he wanted to talk." I said

"Did you tell him?" Mike asked

"No, he saw Jayde's name on the cake but I told Ezra it was a friend from Rosewood Community College who had a kid." I said

"Aria you have to tell him before Jayde starts school or he is going to find out." Mike said

"Ezra isn't a teacher anymore so no he's not going to find out that way." I said

"Malcolm goes to school, trust me Aria he will find out from him if you don't tell him." Mike said

"No he isn't because Malcolm is in middle school now and he doesn't even know who Jayde is. Katie's 2 years old so she won't be starting elementary school for 3 more years." I said

"I still have Ezras cell phone number from when he tutored me so if you don't tell him about Jayde soon then I just might tell him for you." Mike said

"Mike no, don't do this to me please." I said

"That was only a threat but don't you think it's time for Jayde to have him in her life?" Mike asked

"Yes and I will tell him." I said

"When Aria because you have been saying that for a long time?" Mike asked

"Let me get Jayde through her first day of Kindergarten and then I will tell him." I said

"That is still a little over a month away Aria." Mike said

"I waited this long so waiting another 5 or 6 weeks doesn't make a difference." I said

In the middle of the afternoon we were at the park. All my friends and their kids were at the park.

"Any luck with the job search?" Toby asked

"I got a job application from the bakery that I got Jayde's cake from. I have an interview next week at a arts and crafts party business." I said

"That's good that you are keeping your options open Aria." Toby said

"At the arts and crafts place I would be helping out with the birthday and other parties that they have. It will be lots of kids parties so that will be fun. I figured since I worked at the Brew that I might as well apply for food service jobs." I said

"If you want me to Aria, I can ask my dad if he needs any help with answering the phone, making appointments, and doing other receptionist type work." Toby said

"Thanks but only if I can't find a job on my own then I might consider working for your dad." I said

It was a warm summer day so we couldn't stay at the park to long even though the kids had sun screen on. After playing around for a little while it was time to sing happy birthday, eat cake, and open presents. We only had cake and cupcakes because ice cream would have melted fast.

"You should have let me make the cake." Hanna said

"Is it that bad because I only got what Jayde wanted." I said

"No, the cake tastes really good but I was already making cupcakes for Deylia so I could have also made a cake for Jayde." Hanna said

"Jayde isn't your daughter so it was up to me to decide on Jayde's cake." I said

"That may be true but I put more thought into it because I didn't go and buy cupcakes from a bakery." Hanna said

"Hanna just let it be. Nobody wants to witness a fight between you and Aria." Caleb said

"Hanna and I were only talking Caleb." Aria said

"I know but fights can start from talking." Caleb said

"Well this wasn't a you and me talk before fighting thing." Hanna said

The party was fun. Both girls got some new toys and cloths as gifts. I was back at home now.

"Mommy, why do my friends have 2 parents?" Jayde asked

"They just do Jayde. I promise you really soon you will meet your daddy." I said

"Just once or will he live with us?" Jayde asked

"I don't know about him living with us but if he wants to be in your life then you will see him more then once." I said

"Can you tell me anything about him?" Jayde asked

"Your dad and I had our ups and downs. Things ended on a bad note and it took me a long time to forgive him." I said

"Where does my daddy live?" Jayde asked

"He lives in Rosewood just like us. I'm not going to lie so I have to be honest with you. I saw your dad today when I picking up your birthday cake." I said

"Why didn't you tell him about me?" Jayde asked

"I thought about it but I didn't know how he was going to react. I didn't want to ruin your birthday Jayde so I didn't tell him today but next time I see him I promise you we will have that conversation about you." I said

"I had the best birthday today mommy." Jayde said

"I'm happy to hear that Jayde. I know it's not the same thing as having your dad around but you do have my brother as your uncle to be that father figure in your life." I said

"Ok having uncle Mike act like my daddy is different then having my dad in my life." Jayde said

"I know and I'm sorry for keeping your dad away from you but you will hopefully understand why when you are older." I said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be August and it will be a Spoby chapter. I promise you more Ezria is coming up in the September chapter and he will find out about Jayde in that chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	62. Chapter 62: Rochelle Cavanaugh 4th bday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _*Sunday August 9th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I normally work for my dad on Sunday but I took today off because its Rochelle's 4th birthday. We were having a family get together this afternoon. With Hanna and Caleb back in New York, Aria away on a summer vacation with her family, and Emily visiting her dad in Texas we decided not to do anything with friends for Rochelle's birthday. Alison was still in Rosewood but she was busy with her and Em's adopted twins who are now 3 years old.

"Daddy Mommy it's my birthday." Rochelle said

"We know that but mommy and daddy want to sleep in." I said

"Can I stay in bed with you and mommy?" Rochelle asked

"Sure just don't wake mommy up." I said

"Are we going to have a party for my birthday like Jayde and Deylia had?" Rochelle asked

"No sorry it's just going to be your mom, myself, your siblings, and your grandparents." I said

"Why not mommy's friends and my friends?" Rochelle asked

"It's summer and your mom's friends have other plans today." I said

I watched Rochelle fall back asleep and then soon after I got up to make breakfast. I had just finished breakfast when Spencer walked into the kitchen.

"Did you know Rochelle was in our bed?" Spencer asked

"Yes." I said

"Did you tell her that her birthday party is only going to be a family thing?" Spencer asked

"Yes and she didn't seem to happy about it." I said

"She will get over it. My parents never made a big deal out of birthday parties when I was a kid. Melissa got to have what ever party she wanted but for me I only got a party if my parents had time to give me one." Spencer said

"I feel bad because she had a lot of fun 2 weeks ago at Jayde and Deylia's party." I said

"Toby, once Rochelle see's your present in the backyard then she will be over not having a birthday party with her friends." Spencer said

"The problem is I don't have it finished yet?" I said

"You started this 2 months ago and you told me it should only take a couple of weeks maximum." Spencer said

"I know I said that but it's been kind of hard to find time when I'm working 5 or 6 8 hour shifts at Rosewood PD each week and working almost every Sunday for my dad." I said

"Why can't you work one less shift at Rosewood PD and I will work one more day at the Hastings law firm?" Spencer asked

"Spence you know I make a lot more money then you do." I said

"Is this really about the money or is this about you working and me being mostly a stay at home mom?" Spencer asked

"Both. I'm the one that is supposed to earn money for this family." I said

"Not true Toby. Just because your mom was a stay at home mom for years that doesn't mean I have to be one." Spencer yelled

"I know I work 50 plus hours a week at Rosewood PD and another 5 with my dad on Sundays but it's my job to provide for this family." I yelled

"So I'm just supposed to stay home, take care of the kids, do all the cooking, cleaning, and laundry." Spencer yelled

"Spence, I didn't mean it like that. I cooked breakfast this morning and it's not like I don't do it when I can." I yelled

"If you don't want me going to law school and becoming a lawyer then just say it Toby." Spencer yelled

The fighting stopped when Rochelle walked into the kitchen.

"Do you really want to follow in your parents footsteps?" I asked

"No but I want to go into family law Toby not criminal law like my parents." Spencer said

"Well that does make sense since you are so great at keeping this family together." Toby said

"What's that supposed to mean Toby?" Spencer asked

"We almost got a divorce Spencer but we didn't and now you want to be a family lawyer." I said

"You were the one that wanted the divorce in the first place Toby. I was the one who put off signing the papers because I knew you would regret it later." Spencer said

"What's law and divorce?" Rochelle asked

"People who work in law can be anything from a police officer like myself or a lawyer like your mom." I said

"Divorce is when a marriage doesn't work out but don't worry because your dad and I are never going to get one." Spencer said

"Good because it sounds like a bad word." Rochelle said

"Divorce isn't a bad word Rochelle but at 4 years old you shouldn't be hearing any actual bad words." I said

"Did you make pancakes for my birthday?" Rochelle asked

"Yes and I even made yours with sprinkles." I said

Rochelle and I started to eat breakfast. Spencer joined us a few minutes later after checking on the other kids. JT and Elizabeth were up and ready for breakfast, Rosie was still in her crib sleeping.

My dad, his girlfriend, and Spencer parents didn't come over until around dinner time. Dinner time conversations almost never go well in the Cavanaugh and Hastings families.

"I really could have used you at work today." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I needed the day off dad, I have been working 7 days a week all summer. I hardly have any time for Spencer or the kids and it's starting to mess with my marriage." I said

"That full time job offer is still available if you want it." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I told you that I wasn't going to take it." I said

"I think you should take it." My dad's girlfriend said

"My police officer job is important to me and I don't want to give that up." I said

"I think your dad would appreciate you more if you worked in construction like him." My dad's girlfriend said

"When I graduated from police academy I made a commitment to the career and I'm not about to quit now after more then 5 years of service with Rosewood PD." I said

"Toby can have whatever career he wants and I will support him no matter what." Spencer said

"Thank you Spencer. At least someone cares about more then what job I have." I said

"Spencer, when do you plan on starting Law school?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"I was thinking not for another year." Spencer said

"Spencer, why wait? I have connections and I can get you into U Penn Law school." Mr. Hastings said

"If you think sleeping with someone to get me in as a connection then go right ahead but don't blame me when mom wants a divorce." Spencer said

"Spencer, your dad is not going to do that." Mrs. Hastings said

"How do you know, it's not like he hasn't done it before." Spencer said

"If this is about Mrs. DiLaurentis and myself the entire thing was a mistake." Mr. Hastings said

"I know this happened before I was born so I can't fully know exactly what happened but you never should have done that to mom." Spencer said

"Spencer, If I hadn't forgiven your dad for that mistake he made then you wouldn't even have been born to begin with." Mrs. Hastings said

"You may have forgiven dad a long time ago but I don't know how you trust him not to make the same mistake again." Spencer said

After dinner Rochelle opened her presents. We showed her what Toby had built so far. When it was all done she was going to have a swing set, a slide, and a tree house. As our other kids grow up Rochelle will have to share the backyard playground with her siblings and of course she would let her friends use it as well. Even after the dinner that didn't go so Rochelle seemed happy and it was a good 4th birthday for her.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be September and it will be Ezria. I can't wait to write this next chapter because I have been planing it out since the beginning of this story._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	63. Chapter 63: Jayde's first day of school

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _*Tuesday September 1st*_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Today is the 1st day of the new school year for kids and teens in Rosewood. Katie is still to young for school but Malcolm is starting 7th grade. The first day and last day of each school year I volunteer in Maggie's former kindergarten classroom. Her friend now teaches the class.

Malcolm gets up and gets ready for the day on his own. I got Katie up and dressed since she will be at day care today.

"Can I take the bus to school?" Malcolm asked

"No, I'm driving you to school since it's on the way to Katie's day care but you will have to take the bus home after school." I said

"If I take the bus home why can't I take the bus to school?" Malcolm asked

"I don't trust that you would actually go to school. You skipped school way to many days last year when I let you take the bus." I said

"You don't trust me but you let me stay home alone after school." Malcolm said

"I have a security alarm set up for your safety so if someone tries to break in it will go off. You do remember what the password is right?" I asked

"Yes, it's mom's birthday." Malcolm said

"That is correct but if you want me to change the password and make it my birthday, your birthday, or your sister's birthday I will." I said

"I miss mom." Malcolm said

"So do I Malcolm. Be thankful that she was your mom for 10 years because Katie never got that chance." I said

"Is that why you spoil her dad? You always buy her new cloths and toys but I only get gifts on my birthday and Christmas." Malcolm asked

"I'm sorry you feel that way. How about I ask my brother to take care of Katie this weekend so you and I can can a short vacation together." I said

"Where would we go?" Malcolm asked

"I don't know, maybe camping or fishing unless you want to decide where we go and what we do." I said

"Can I think about it and tell you after school?" Malcolm asked

"Yes and we really should leave now because you can't be late." I said

I drove Malcolm to middle school and then dropped Katie off at day car. I still had about 30 minutes before I had to be at Rosewood elementary school so I decided to stop by the brew first.

"I didn't think you were going to be here until later?" Hardy asked

"I'm not but I had a little time after taking Malcolm to middle school and Katie to day care." I said

30 minutes later I was walking into what used to be Maggie's kindergarten classroom.

"I have the class list and the kids and class starts in 20 minutes." Maggie's friend said

A short time later all the kids had arrived. I had the class list in my hand and was taking attendance when I noticed one name Jayde Montgomery. Aria must have lied to me and Jayde is actually her daughter. Since Jayde would be 5 does that mean she is my kid as well?

I looked at the 5 year old who raised her hand when I said Jayde and she looked a lot like Aria. Jayde was tall for a 5 year old and Aria is not tall so she must have gotten her height from me.

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I had just gotten Jayde up for her first day of kindergarten. I had a job interview today and Leo was going to be spending the day at day care. He goes to the day care on the Rosewood community college campus. I took Leo to day care first because I thought Jayde would want me to walk into school with her but she didn't. I watched her walk in the elementary school building from my car. I wasn't as emotional as I thought I would be on her first day of school.

I still had time before my interview so I decided to go by the brew and talk to Ezra.

"I need to talk to Ezra. It's really important." I said

"Ezra isn't here right now but if you come back later in the afternoon he will be" Hardy said

"I will try and come back later but if not let Ezra know I need to talk to him as soon as possible." I said

"Please tell me you didn't sleep together and are now pregnant with his baby." Hardy said

"Not this time but I have been keeping a big secret from him for over 5 years now." I said

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

I had to know if Jayde is my daughter or not. it was now lunch and recess time for the kindergartners. I tried calling Aria but she didn't answer and I didn't bother to leave a message. During the 5 year olds recess I was outside watching them. Jayde was playing on the play set. she seemed to love the slide and the monkey bars even though she could only reach the lower bar.

Halfway through recess Jayde ended up falling from the monkey bars to the ground and she didn't get up. I quickly went over to see if she was ok. Jayde wasn't alert and I could tell she was barley breathing so I called 911 from my cell phone.

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I am in the middle of my interview at Steak and Shake when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I couldn't even check to see who it was right away but I quickly checked my phone when the person who was interviewing me had to walk away for a minute. I had voice mail from Ezra that I couldn't check at the moment but I could read the text message he sent me after I didn't answer my phone.

"Emergency with Jayde on the playground. On my way to ER now with her so met us at the hospital ASAP. - Ezra"

"I'm sorry but I have to leave due to a family emergency." I said

I walked out of the interview knowing that I probably wouldn't get the job. I drove to Rosewood Hospital as fast as I could.

"When were you going to tell me?" Ezra asked

"Tell you what Ezra?" I asked

"You know what this is about Aria, that Jayde is my daughter and you have been keeping it a secret from me for 5 years." Ezra Yelled

"I will explain it later. What happened to Jayde and how is she?" I asked

"I don't really know what happened. One minute she was playing on the playground and the next minute she was non responsive." Ezra said

"Jayde was born 2 months premature Ezra, because of that she has a heart condition that has been up and down this entire year." I said

"I'm so sorry Aria but you should have told me years ago about her." Ezra said

"I know and I'm sorry for not telling you so can we please not fight about this?" I asked

"We won't fight now but we will fight about this later." Ezra said

A doctor walked into the waiting room and asked to speak with us.

"Jayde is awake but her heart is week. We are going to have to do surgery to correct the problem and even after that she may need a heart transplant at some point in the future." He said

"Can we see her?" I asked

"Yes." He said

"Ezra and I went into Jayde's hospital room together. She had an IV in her arm to keep her hydrated and an oxygen mask over her mouth to help her breath. The doctor said that he could take off the oxygen mask for now since Jayde was in a more stable condition.

"How sick am I mommy?" Jayde asked

"Sick enough that you are going to be in the hospital for awhile." I said

"Are you going to stay with me?" Jayde asked

"I will be here as much as I can for you Jayde but if I'm not here someone else will be." I said

"Are you my daddy?" Jayde asked and pointed to Ezra.

"Yes I am Jayde." Ezra said

"Mommy and aunt Mona have shown me pictures with you in them." Jayde said

"I promise Jayde from here on out I will be here for you." Ezra said

"Are you going to live with Mommy, My brother, Uncle Mike, Aunt Mona, and my cousin Madison?" Jayde asked

"I don't know because your mom and I have a lot of things to talk about." Ezra said

"Do you have any other kids besides me?" Jayde asked

"I have 2 other kids, Malcolm is 12 years old and Katie is 2 years old." Ezra said

"Can I meet them?" Jayde asked

"Not today but you will once you are feeling better." Ezra said

After calling my parents and Mike to let them know what was going on with Jayde I ended up calling Jason to pick up Leo from day care. I also called all my friends to tell them about Jayde. Ezra called his brother to pick up Katie from the day care she was at and go by Ezra's house to be with Malcolm since he was now home from middle school. My parents and brother came by the hospital for a visit and Mona came by for a little while after dropping Madison off at her mom's house.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be October._** **_Not exactly sure yet but I think it will be more Ezria. Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	64. Jayde's Recovery and Ezria

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _*Thursday October 1st*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

It has been exactly a month since Ezra found out Jayde is his daughter. I feel so much better not having to keep that secret anymore. I realize now that I should have told Ezra if not when Jayde was first born, sometime shortly after that. He missed 5 years of her life and it's all my fault. Jayde was still in the hospital recovering from the heart surgery she had. I asked Ezra to come over so we could talk before we went to visit Jayde at Rosewood Hospital.

"Why didn't you bring Malcolm and Katie?" I asked

"Malcolm wanted to stay home so after school I told him if he did that then I wanted him to babysit Katie." Ezra said

"I guess that's fine but Jayde really wanted to meet Malcolm and Katie." I said

"I thought we decided that Jayde would meet them once she got out of the hospital." Ezra said

"We did but I think it would cheer Jayde up a bit." I said

"Next time, Malcolm's still mad at me for not going on this father/son weekend trip I promised him so I let him do what he wanted this time only." Ezra said

"Did you not go because of Jayde?" I asked

"Yes, I told him that we would go just hours before Jayde ended up in the hospital. If she wasn't my daughter then you know I would have still been there for you but since Jayde is my daughter I had to be there for her to." Ezra said

Ezra hugged me and then by surprise he kissed me. I pulled away before things went any further.

"I'm sorry about that Aria. I don't know what I was thinking." Ezra said

"It's fine, I actually did enjoy the kiss." I said

"I'm single so if you are single why don't we get back together?" Ezra asked

"The secret is out now so there is really nothing stopping us from getting back together." I said

"Is that a yes Aria?" Ezra asked

"Yes it's a yes but can we keep our relationship on the down low in case things don't work out?" I asked

"Things will work out this time, I promise you Aria." Ezra said

"I mean like I would tell my friends we are back together again but not Jayde or Leo." I said

"Where is Leo?" Ezra asked

"He's with Mike, Mona, and Madison. They are celebrating Madison's 1st birthday a few days early." I said

We went to the hospital and had a really nice visit with Jayde. Jayde will get to go home within the next few weeks or a month at the most.

* * *

 ** _*Saturday October 31st *_**

Jayde gets to come home today. Ezra and I have been back together for almost a month now. We don't live together because I don't want Jayde knowing up this just yet. I will tell her soon but yet now we are still focused on her recovery. Ezra and I are going to the hospital together and we will most likely spend the rest of the day together as a family. Malcolm and Katie are at my house so Jayde can finally meet them once she gets home.

"I get to go home." Jayde said

"Yes you do." I said

"The best thing will be sleeping in my own bed since it's been forever." Jayde said

"Typical 5 year old thinks 2 months is forever." Ezra said

"2 months is a long time Ezra." I said

"Not really compared to the 5 years I had to wait before I even knew you and I had a daughter together." Ezra Yelled

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry for not telling you about Jayde sooner?" I Yelled

"Maybe you should tell me why you didn't tell me instead of telling me I'm sorry all the time." Ezra Yelled

"I was scared of loosing her Ezra. Scared that you would take me to court asking for full custody of Jayde and win." I Yelled

"Aria, I could never do that to you. Yes I would have wanted custody of Jayde but between you and I we can work this out without going to court." Ezra said

"If only I had known that 5 years ago. Just so you know the day I found out I was pregnant was the same day you broke up with me. I was going to tell you that same day but the breakup happened before I could say the words I wanted to say." I said

"You could have still told me you were pregnant Aria even after the breakup." Ezra said

"How could I Ezra? you broke my heart. I cried myself to sleep for months. Even after Jake offered to step in and help. Jake and I never had that great love story like you and I. Same goes for Jason and I. Sure we had feelings for each other but it was never the same as you and I" I said

"Can we go home now or were you two so busy fighting that you forgot I was here?" Jayde asked

"We didn't forget about you Jayde. Your mom and I just have some things to talk about." Ezra said

"Good because I want to go home." Jayde said

We took Jayde home.

"Why is my car parked in the street?" I asked

We were in Ezra's car but when we left my car was in the garage.

"Maybe your brother moved it." Ezra said

"Yes but why would he do that? I asked

"I guess you are going to have to ask Mike that question." Ezra said

Ezra, Jayde, and I walked in the house. It was quieter then normal but all of the sudden we heard "Surprise". Everyone is here, all my friends including Hanna, Caleb, and their 2 kids, My parents, Malcolm, Katie, and Ezra's brother.

"What is this?" Jayde asked

"It's a surprise welcome home party." Ezra said

"For me?" Jayde asked

"Of course it is for you Jayde. Who did you think it was for when we are welcoming you home?" Ezra asked

"You." Jayde said

"Why would it be for me?" Ezra asked

"I thought you would move in with my mommy now that you know i'm your kid." Jayde said

"Jayde, I live in another house but it's still in Rosewood so it's not far from this one." Ezra said

Jayde was upset so she went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Do you want me to talk to Jayde?" Ezra asked

"No, I think we should just leave her alone for a little while." I said

30 minutes later Ezra and I went upstairs so we could talk to Jayde together.

"This is your party Jayde so why don't you come downstairs at least for a little while." I said

"No." Jayde said

"Why not?" Ezra asked

"Because you and my mommy are going to find something to fight about." Jayde said

"No Jayde, your mom and I are done fighting." Ezra said

"Promise." Jayde said

"Yes." Ezra said

Jayde went back down to the party and everyone was so happy to see her home. Jayde had a smile and her face, her smile that neither Ezra or I saw the entire time she was in the hospital.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be November. It would be Haleb and Spoby's dating anniversary but I'm unsure if I'm going to write that or write a chapter for another couple like Mina since they don't have that many chapters in this story._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	65. Yes and Love

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _*Sunday November 1st*_**

 ** _Mona's POV_**

Mike and I were going over to my mom's house for brunch.

"Madison needs a diaper change and Jayde needs to put her coat on before we can go to your moms." Mike said

"You never told me why Jayde is coming with us?" I asked

"Your mom thought it would nice since she used to help Aria a lot when Jayde was a baby." Mike said

"I'm hungry." Jayde said

"Do you want something now or can you wait a little while?" I asked

"I can wait." Jayde said

We got over to my mom's house right around 11 AM. I remember growing up when my mom, grandma, and I would have Sunday brunch after church.

"I see someone is hungry." My mom said

"Sorry, I guess we should have given her a snack before leaving the house." Mike said

"No, It's good that she has an apatite." My mom said

"Jayde just got out of the hospital yesterday and she is already wanting her normal life back." I said

"Don't forget to tell Aria that I'm sorry for missing Jayde's welcome home party." My mom said

"I will tell her that Mrs. V." Mike said

"I was thinking maybe I could take Madison and Jayde with me on some errands this afternoon so you two could have some alone time." My mom said

"That would be nice. With 3 kids plus Aria in the house it's harder to find alone time." I said

"Actually your welcome to take Madison with you but I think Aria only wanted Jayde here for a short time." Mike said

"I understand because Aria probably worries about Jayde when ever she isn't in her sight." My mom said

* * *

 ** _Mike's POV_**

What Mona didn't know was that I had other plans. I'm asking Mona to marry me and Jayde was part of the plan. After brunch my mom took Madison with her to do errands and said she would be back in a few hours.

"Do I really have to go back home?" Jayde asked

"Soon but not yet." I said

"Did Aria really say she didn't want Jayde to stay long?" Mona asked

"No but I was thinking we would play a game of hide and seek with Jayde and then take her home." I said

"Sounds fun but I need to use the restroom first." Mona said

This works out perfectly because I could tell Jayde what she was supposed to do.

"Go hide in Mona's childhood bedroom. I believe she still has her name above her bed and she might still have a Hawaiian lei hanging on her door handle. Take this ring and when we find you hand it back to me.

"Where's Jayde?" Mona asked once she was back from the bathroom.

"She is hiding already so lets go find her." I said

"Should we start downstairs or upstairs?" Mona asked

"Let's try downstairs first." I said because I had to pretend that I didn't know where Jayde was hiding.

Mona and I looked in every spot of every room downstairs.

"We better find her or your sister is going to kick me out of the house." Mona said

"Jayde knows the rules of hide and seek. She knows her boundaries and not to hide outside unless we are playing the game outside." I said

Mona's bedroom was the last room we checked upstairs.

"We found you." Mona said after she looked under her bed.

Once Jayde crawled out from under the bed I held my hand out so she could hand me back the ring.

"I lost it." Jayde said

"Jayde Montgomery Fitz you better find it." I said

"What's going on?" Mona asked confused

"This." I said and then got down on one knee.

Mona looked at me with a shocked face. I could tell that she was surprised before I even asked her the words "Will you marry me?"

"I may not have a ring at the moment and I'm sorry about that but I still have something to ask you. Mona, Will you marry me?" I asked

"Yes." Mona said

"I found the ring." Jayde said

She had lost it under the bed and was searching for it while I proposed to Mona.

I put the ring on Mona's finger and she started crying.

"Is this not what you want because you look upset?" I asked

"No it's not that, I want this Mike, I really do." Mona said

"Then what is the matter?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just this was my grandma's ring and it's making me emotional." Mona said

"A few weeks ago I told your mom that I wanted to marry you and she gave me this ring. Your mom told me you had wanted it but your grandma put it in her will that the ring was for your mom." I said

Mona kissed me and in the moment she forget Jayde was in the same room. She moved her hands to the belt on my pants.

"Mona, we can't do this now." I said

"Oh right Jayde. I guess we should take her home and then come back to this." Mona said

All Jayde talked about in the car on the way back to the house was how "Ew" the kiss was.

"When you are our age and you really love someone kisses are not so ew." Mona said

"How old are you?" Jayde asked

"I'm 23 and your uncle Mike is 21." Mona said

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _(A few hours earlier)_**

Once Mike and Mona left with Jayde and Madison I called Emily to pick up Leo. Once I had the house to myself I texted Ezra to come over. We had been back together for 1 month and we needed some alone time. Ezra texted back and said he would be over within the next hour.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Aria?" Ezra asked

"Yes, I know we have only been back together for a month but in that month I remembered how much I love you." I said

"I know we are alone but I would be ok with just watching movie and eating some popcorn." Ezra said

"I didn't ask you over for that Ezra so can we please stop wasting time." I said

"Are you on the pill?" Ezra asked

"Yes, I only went off of it for a short time and then after Leo was born I went back on it." I said

We were in my bedroom and I had my I pad playing music. It was on shuffle but I had mostly Taylor Swift, One Direction, Glee, Ed Sheeran, and Voice covers.

Ezra and I were really into it when I heard a noise coming from downstairs. I didn't think my brother and Mona could be home already but then I heard Jayde talking so I knew it had to be them.

"You need to hide before Jayde finds out we got back together." I said

"You mean like hide in the bathroom until you can sneak me out of the house." Ezra said

"No, the bathroom is in the hallway so not a smart idea. I mean my closet and take your cloths with you." I said

Ezra got out of my bed, grabbed his cloths and hid in my closet. I was able to get most of my cloths back on before Jayde ran up the stairs into my bedroom.

"Mommy, Mona and uncle Mike are getting married." Jayde said

"When because this is the first I heard they were getting married?" I asked

"I don't know when but uncle Mike got down on one knee and Mona said yes." Jayde said

"Is this true?" I asked my brother who was now in my room.

"Yes but things didn't go perfectly. Jayde lost the ring but she found it just in time for me to put the ring on Mona's finger.

"I'm happy for you and Mona but why didn't you tell me first?" I asked

"Since we live in the same house I didn't want Mona finding out before the proposal and Jayde found out a short time before because I wanted her to have a part in the proposal." Mike said

"Is it to much to ask for you to watch Jayde for maybe another hour and preferably somewhere outside of this house?" I asked

"Sorry Aria but Mona and I are going back to her mom's house so we can celebrate our engagement." Mike said

* * *

 **General POV**

Mike and Mona went back to her mom's house. Madison is still with her grandma so they still had some time left to celebrate the engagement.

"Isn't it funny how our first time was in this room and our first time as in an engaged couple is also in this room." Mona said

"That's why I decided on your bedroom for the proposal. Even though you are not living in this house anymore this room will always have a special meaning for us." Mike said

"I think we should have our engagement party at the Brew because that is where we first met." Mona said

 _Flashback - 6 years ago_

 _Mona - 17 years old_

 _Mike - Years old_

 _The school year was about to end. Mona finishing up her Junior year at Rosewood high and Mike his Freshman year at Rosewood high._

 _Mona was at the Brew studying for her final exams. Hanna was supposed to be with her after school at the Brew so they could study together. Mike was also at the Brew and he was supposed to be getting studying help from Noel. After waiting awhile neither Hanna or Noel had shown up. Mike went to sit next to a girl who looked to be 1 maybe 2 years old then him. That girl was Mona._

 _"Did you date stand or up?" Mike asked_

 _"No, I was supposed to be meeting my best friend here so we could study but she probably is with her boyfriend instead." Mona said_

 _"Do you have a boyfriend that could help you study?" Mike asked_

 _"I do, he's a football player at Rosewood high, we have been on and off for 2 years now." Mona said_

 _"Well my best friend is a Rosewood high football player. His name is Noel Kahn, maybe you know him?" Mike asked_

 _"Noel is my boyfriend. Maybe you happen to know my best friend Hanna Marin?" Mona asked_

 _Hanna is my sister's best friend." Mike said_

 _"Who is your sister?" Mona asked_

 _"Aria Montgomery and by the way my name is Mike Montgomery." Mike said_

 _"My name is Mona Vanderwall." Mona said_

 _"Nice to meet you Mona." Mike said_

 _"Nice to meet you Mike." Mona said_

 _Mike and Mona traded phone numbers. They stayed in contact with each other all summer but didn't officially start dating until senior year began for Mona and Sophomore year began for Mike._

 _End of Flashback_

Just after Mike and Mona finished celebrating their engagement her mom got back home with Madison.

"So he did propose to you." Mrs. V. said when noticed the ring on her daughters finger.

"Yes and we decided to have our engagement party at the Brew." Mona said

"Probably after hours on a Friday Night or Saturday Night." Mike said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be December. Sorry I didn't write Spoby and Haleb dating anniversary in this chapter but I decided that Mina/Ezria fit better with what is going on right now in this story._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	66. Mina Engagement plus Christmas New Year

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2020 for this story_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Saturday December 5th*_**

Mona and Mike have been engaged for 5 weeks and they are now having their engagement party at the Brew. It was Saturday Night after the Brew closed for the day and mostly all of Mike and Mona's friends plus family were there. Not all the kids where there but Rochelle Cavanaugh, JT Cavanaugh, Deylia Rivers, Tyler Rivers, Jayde Montgomery Fitz, Malcolm Fitz, Katie Fitz, and Madison Montgomery are at the Brew. Elizabeth and Rosie Cavanaugh were being babysat by Toby's dad, Alex and Enzo DiLaurentis Fields were being babysat by Emily's mom, Leo was at Jason's house for the weekend.

"Do you think we can sneak off into your office and nobody will notice us?" Aria asked

"Aria, it's your brothers engagement party and you would rather have sex with me?" Ezra asked

"It's not like anyone will hear us over this loud music." Aria said

"You never used to like sex this much before." Ezra said

"I'm 23 and we were broken up for more then 5 years Ezra." Aria said

"We probably should go up to the loft. I rent it from time to time but no one is living up there now." Ezra said

"Why can't we do it in your office?" Aria asked

"There is way less of a chance that anybody would come up to the loft and I can actually lock the door so no one can get in unless we let them in." Ezra said

"Well then sex in the loft it it." Aria said

Ezra went to go get the key but quickly returned.

"We have a problem." Ezra said

"What would this problem be?" Aria asked

"The key to the loft is missing." Ezra said

"Should we be worried?" Aria asked

"No, I probably just misplaced the key somewhere. If I don't find it by Monday then I will call the insurance company." Ezra said

* * *

 _*A few minutes earlier*_

Mona looked around to make sure no one was watching her and she took something from behind the order counter. Someone did see her and that someone was Mike.

"What are doing?" Mike asked

"Taking something for later." Mona said

"Not a good idea Mona. Aria took those keys once and Ezra got really mad at her." Mike said

"I will put them back first thing tomorrow morning before Ezra even opens up the Brew tomorrow." Mona said

"Why do you want the keys in the first place?" Mike asked

"My mom is watching Madison for the night so I figured after the party you and I could go up to the loft and spend the night together." Mona said

Aria and Ezra were only in his office for a few minutes before things got intense. They both had almost no clothing on and it wasn't long before making out turned into sex.

Meanwhile back at the party no one had noticed Aria and Ezra had left. It wasn't long before Jayde wanted something and couldn't find either of her parents.

"Do you need something?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

"Do you know where my mommy is? I'm tired and I want to go home." Jayde said

"I'm not sure but it is past all the kids bedtimes so I'm sure this party will be over soon." Mrs. Montgomery said

Jayde wondered off to try and find her parents. Eventually she found a closed door and opened it. Jayde was to young so she didn't know what they were doing.

"Aria." Ezra said

"What?" Aria said

"Jayde's standing out in the hallway." Ezra said

Aria and Ezra quickly stopped what they were doing and covered themselves up.

"Jayde, I guess now I need to tell you that your dad and I are back together." Aria said

"Can he move in with us now?" Jayde asked

"It's complicated Jayde. You know Ezra has Malcolm and Katie. With Mike, Mona, and Madison living with us we wouldn't have enough room for your dad and his other kids." Aria said

"No, Mike, Mona, and Madison can leave so daddy can move in with us." Jayde said

"I'm not asking my brother, his fiance, and their kid to leave." Aria said

"Jayde that wasn't nice of you to say. Look since your uncle is getting married him and Mona might move out but your mom's right we can't force them to leave." Ezra said

"Yes we can." Jayde said

"No we can't Jayde. You are welcome at my house anytime as long as your mom knows you are with me." Ezra said

*A few weeks later - between Christmas and New Years*

Aria was staying at Ezra's house with Jayde and Leo. She was doing a trial run for the holidays because Jayde really wanted both her parents living together like a happy family. So far it seemed to be working out for Aria but Jayde wasn't happy.

Aria and Ezra were cuddled up on the couch in the living room watching a black and white movie from a long time ago. Jayde and Katie were with Wesley, Leo was with Aria's parents and Malcolm was sleeping over at a friends house.

"Don't get to used to this because I am going back to my house after New Years." Aria said

"Us living together really could work out if you just let it." Ezra said

"No matter if we live in my house or yours we still have a bedroom shortage." Aria said

During the week Aria has been at Ezra's they shared 1 room, Wesley had the 2nd bedroom, Malcolm had the 3rd bedroom to himself, Leo was sleeping in the den that Ezra temporary changed into a bedroom. This left Katie and Jayde sharing the 4th bedroom.

"I'm fine with changing the den into a bedroom for Leo and I mean more then just temporary." Ezra said

"That might work except I'm really tired of hearing Jayde complain that she has to share a bedroom with Katie." Aria said

"The only time I shared a bedroom with Wesley was when we went camping and the RV only had 1 main bedroom plus a small bedroom with bunk beds." Ezra said

"I don't get why Jayde has a problem now when she used to share a bedroom with Rochelle when I lived with Spencer and Toby at their apartment." Aria said

"I don't know but you should talk to her." Ezra said

Aria tried talking to Jayde but after the holidays were over they ended up moving back to the house Aria shares with her brother and Mona. It was clear that Aria and Ezra wanted to live together but they had to try their best to find a way that the kids would be happy.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be January. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	67. Home

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 ** _*Tuesday January 5th*_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Being in New York is nice but home to me is Rosewood. Caleb moved around a lot as a kid so home for him was where ever he lived at the time.

"Caleb, can I ask you something?" I asked

"You know that you can ask me anything Han?" Caleb said

"Are we ever going to move back home?" I asked

"This is home Hanna." Caleb said

"No I mean Rosewood not New York." I said

"New York is our home Hanna. We have a house, I have a job, and our kids our going to start school before we know it." Caleb said

"Maybe for you but for me Rosewood has always been my home." I said

"When you moved around a lot growing up you don't really have anywhere to call home. Rosewood was home for me for awhile but now New York is our home." Caleb said

"What if we go back to Rosewood and try living there?" I asked

"No Han, what would I do about my job?" Caleb asked

"You commute back and forth between Rosewood and NYC until you find a job closer to home." I said

"That would mean 2 hours each way Han so no I'm not doing that almost every day." Caleb said

"Well you already go an hour each way now so I really don't see the difference." I said

"I know but I would start going 2 hours each way for my job and then it wouldn't be long before I ended up staying in NYC and only coming back home to Rosewood on the weekends." Caleb said

"Our love is strong so we could make it work." I said

"It's not just me and you. We have Deylia and Tyler to think about. If it was just you I might consider that but I'm not doing that to the kids and only seeing them on the weekend." Caleb said

"Can't we at least try and then if it doesn't work out you could get a job at Apple in Philly?" I asked

"It's not that easy Hanna. I don't want to start something that could mess with our marriage." Caleb said

"Plenty of people have a long distance relationship." I said

"Not when they have 2 kids plus thy actually want to be a family and not just pretend to be one on weekends." Caleb said

"We already tried a long distance Hanna. Remember when you started NYU and I was living with my mom in California." Caleb said

"I remember but we were teenagers then and now since we are in our 20's it should be easier." I said

"How would it be easier when we are married with kids that we didn't have last time we were long distance?" Caleb asked

"I don't know but out of my high school friends, you and I are the only ones that moved away from Rosewood." I said

"If you want to go back to Rosewood then just go back, with or without the kids I really don't care Hanna." Caleb yelled

"Would you really let me pack up, take the kids and go back to Rosewood?" I asked

"Yes because I know you wouldn't stay for more then a few days before you are back here in my arms again." Caleb said

"I can't believe you want me to leave just because you know I will be back." I Yelled

"I love you Hanna but maybe I should leave for a couple of days." Caleb said

"No, Caleb don't leave. I'm not going back to Rosewood unless you go with me." I said

Caleb didn't listen to me because he packed a bag and left.

* * *

Not long after Caleb left Mona showed up at the door unexpectedly. I am a crying mess and now my best friend is going to want to know why.

"What's wrong Hanna?" Mona asked

"Caleb left me." I said

"I don't believe it." Mona said

"Ok, Maybe I am being over dramatic. He said that it was only for a a couple of days but it still hurts." I said

"I don't see why Caleb would do that to you." Mona said

"We got in a stupid fight because I told him that I wanted to move back to Rosewood but Caleb doesn't want that." I said

"Mike and I are fighting over wedding stuff so that's why I am here." Mona said

"Weddings are hard to plan but Caleb and I never fought over it." I said

"Mike wants Noel to be his best man which means I can't ask Aria to be my made of honor because of their past history." Mona said

"Am I wrong for thinking that you were going to ask me to be the made of honor?" I asked

"It's either you or Aria. I was thinking Mike was going to have Ezra be his best man but I screwed that one up." Mona said

"Why?" I asked

"At the engagement party I borrowed the key to the loft for Mike and I to use after the party. Mike saw me take the key and when I couldn't return the key before Ezra noticed it was missing he told Aria I had it who then told Ezra." Mona said

"Did you talk to Ezra?" I asked

"No, I was supposed to but I left Rosewood for New York." Mona said

"Does Mike know you are here?" I asked

"I left him a note. I only plan on staying a couple of days and honestly I kind of want to call off the wedding." Mona said

"No don't do that Mona. Mike loves you and calling off the wedding would be a mistake." I said

"I don't understand how Mike and Noel are still friends. You would think after Noel cheated on Aria with me and then I cheated on Noel with Mike that they wouldn't still be friends." Mona said

"Some people just stay friends no matter what happens. Travis and I are still friends and we used to date." I said

"Caleb's ok with that?" Mona asked

"Caleb and Travis are friends now as well." I said

"Did I make a mistake by leaving Madison and coming here to see you?" Mona asked

"No Mona you did what I would have done in your situation. I might have taken Madison with me but Mike and Aria can handle her while you are here." I said

Mona spent the rest of the day with me, Deylia, and Tyler.

"Can I stay here or should I get a hotel room?" Mona asked

" You shouldn't even have to ask that question Mona. Of course you are welcome to stay here and since Caleb isn't back yet why don't you share the bed with me instead of sleeping on the couch." I said

The next morning I found a half drunk Caleb asleep on the couch. That night Caleb was back in the bedroom and Mona was on the couch.

"Where were you yesterday and when did you get back?" I asked

"I went to the airport and was about to board the last flight of the night to see my mom in California but then I changed my mind." Caleb said

"Ok but why were you hungover this morning when I noticed you were home?" I asked

"I came home and saw you in bed with Mona so I had a few beers and then passed out on the couch." Caleb said

"Caleb nothing happened. I let Mona sleep in the bed because you weren't there." I said

"I'm glad to hear that but she is your closest friend so my mind just thought you and her were closer then I knew." Caleb said

Caleb and I turned on the news and found out that late last night there was a plane crash from a flight that took off in New York and was flying to California.

"That could have been me on that flight." Caleb said

"It wasn't you because thankfully you decided not to get on that plane." I said

"I came back home last night because I didn't want the kids to think I was leaving them." Caleb said

"I did some thinking and I decided that New York is where we are supposed to be." I said

"Han, We can re visit the moving back to Rosewood idea at a later time but right now we belong in New York." Caleb said

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be February. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	68. Don't Deserve You

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

 ** _*Sunday February 14*_**

Valentines day morning I woke up and made breakfast before Spencer or the kids got up. It's a Sunday so I am off Rosewood PD but I am working for my dad today. I made heart shaped pancakes and also put red food coloring in the pancake batter. Once I was done cooking I put some of the pancakes on a plate and took them upstairs to Spencer. I wasn't going to let the kids have breakfast in bed because there would be food everyone around their bedrooms.

"Well this explains why I smell food and we are not in the kitchen." Spencer said

"It's valentines day so I had to do something special." I said

"I can tell with the heart shape pancakes with the red food coloring." Spencer said

"Do you not like it?" I asked

"I love it Toby." Spencer said

"I feel so bad Spence because my dad actually expects me to work today." I said

"Don't feel bad about it. You can make it up to me later." Spencer said

"I promise you Spence that I will be home in time for dinner." I said

"You better be because we haven't had dinner together all week." Spencer said

"I'm so sorry about that Spence but on a positive note I put in a lot of overtime last week so I can work less this week." I said

"It's not just me Toby, the kids want you home more." Spencer said

"I promise you that this week will be different." I said

"I don't care how many hours you work as long as we can keep our marriage going strong." Spencer said

"Spence, You really don't deserve me as your husband" I said

"Toby don't say that." Spencer said

"I work so many hours that I miss the kids growing up and you have to deal with the kids all the time." I said

"That may be true but the money you make working is what keeps us in this house and lets us care for the kids how they should be cared for." Spencer said

"It's not all about the money Spence. I feel like a guy who doesn't care about his wife and kids enough." I said

"Toby you are here for them and me when it counts. You have never missed a birthday or a Christmas." Spencer said

"I just wish that I never made that deal with my dad to work for him on Sundays. It's my only day off from Rosewood PD and because of that deal I don't exactly get to have the day off." I said

"Maybe if you talk to your dad you can work something out where you don't have to work for him every Sunday." Spencer said

"I will try but last time he said I could have that one Sunday off but that was the only Sunday I got off." I said

I left for work an hour later. When I got home that night I had a surprise dinner for Spencer. She didn't know I was bringing home Pizza for dinner so she was already cooking dinner when I got home.

"Toby, you should have told me and then I wouldn't have wasted all this time cooking Lasagna." Spencer said

"Sorry Spence but I wanted to surprise you. Just put the Lasagna in fridge and we can eat that tomorrow." I said

"Fine but can you just take one little taste before I put it away?" Spencer asked

I took one little taste of Lasagna before Spencer put it in the fridge for tomorrow.

"You know I can just make pizza next time you want it." Spencer said

"This is special pizza because it's the heart shaped pizza for Valentines day." I said

"Speaking of heart shaped I made Jello in the heart shaped mold today and Rochelle wanted the Alphabet Jello so there is also a tray of that in the fridge." Spencer said

"I love you so much Spencer and I bet you were thinking about me all day." I said

"Well not all day but part of the day." Spencer said

"I was busy working but I still thought about you a lot today." I said

"I love you and this makes up for everything." Spencer said

"I still feel like I owe you but how was your day?" I asked

"Aria and Ezra came over with the kids. Ezra and I took Rochelle, Jayde, and Malcolm to the sledding hill at the park. Aria stayed at our house with JT, Elizabeth, Rosie, and Leo." Spencer said

"How did you manage keep the recently reuionited love birds apart?" I asked

"Aria said she didn't want to be outside in the cold so Ezra told her to babysit so we didn't have to bring all the kids with us." Spencer said

"Should I be jelous that you and Ezra spent time together?" I asked

"It wasn't like we were alone Toby." Spencer said

"I wasn't accusing you of cheating on me or anything." I said

"You spend time with Emily so how is me spending time with Ezra any different?" Spencer asked

"You have a point but when I'm with Emily do you ever worry about me cheating on you?" I asked

"No." Spencer said

"When you are with Ezra or even Caleb I have to worry about you cheating on me." I said

"That's never going to happen." Spencer said

"I trust you but sometimes things happen even if we don't mean for them to happen." I said

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be March. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	69. I want the Truth and Only the Truth

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 _ ***Friday March 12th***_

 _ **Melissa's POV**_

Wren was out walking our dog. Bella was over at Wren's brothers house playing with her cousin Liam. I didn't go on the walk because I needed to vacuum the house and Mocha hates the vacuum. She barks and tries to bite it. We have tried every possible training trick and even well known dog trainers.

I finished vacuuming and noticed that Wren forgot to take his phone with him. It's really tempting to look through his cell phone and see if he is hiding anything from me. I wasn't going to until his phone starting ringing. I looked at the caller id and it said Aria Montgomery.

"Hello" I said

"Did I call your cell phone by mistake?" Aria asked

"No, you called Wren and I never gave you my number." I said

"I got your number from Spencer, she wanted her friends to have it just in case there was an emergency." Aria said

"I guess that is alright but why are you calling my husband?" I asked

"I am returning Wren's call." Aria said

"Why would Wren call you?" I asked

"He wanted to know how Jayde was doing since it has been 6 months since her life saving heart surgery." Aria said

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I asked

"Wren wanted to know if I was interested in adopting Mocha. Wren said that if I wanted the dog he would pay for all the transportation expenses." Aria said

"We are not re homing Mocha." I said

"According to Wren you are re homing Mocha." Aria said

"I can't believe he would decide that we are re homing our dog without talking to me first." I said

"I was going to adopt her but since you don't want to give her away then I'm telling Wren no." Aria said

"Thank you Aria. Wren may not think this way but for me losing Mocha would be like losing a kid." I said

"I understand. I had a dog growing up and it was really hard to let her go when she got old." Aria said

"Wren just got home so I need to go talk to him." I said

* * *

I hung up with Aria knowing Wren and I were going to probably end up fighting.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked

"Nope, nothing that I can think of." Wren said

"Come on Wren, I know you are hiding something from me." I said

"I have been doing some thinking and I'm not so sure keeping Mocha is the best idea." Wren said

"I know that you have been doing more then thinking Wren? This summer we will have Mocha for 6 years and you think giving her away to my sisters friend is the better option." I Yelled

"How did you even find out about that?" Wren Yelled

"You forgot your phone. Aria called and told me everything. How you two have been talking on the phone and about her adopting Mocha." I Yelled

"It's not what you are thinking Melissa." Wren Yelled

"That's good because what I'm thinking is that you and her have a secret long distance relationship going on." I said

"It's nothing like that at all Melissa. I was checking up on Jayde and then I offered her to take the dog because I thought Jayde would love having a dog." Wren said

"Why would you when you know Bella loves her and I love her?" I asked

"I'm sorry Melissa. I didn't know you felt this way about a dog." Wren said

"Sorry isn't good enough Wren. Mocha got me through tough times. If it wasn't for her my depression would have been a lot worse after the miscarriages. It feels like Mocha saved my life and I'm not giving her away for no reason." I Yelled

"I have a lot of medical conventions and doctors without boarders trips coming up this spring and summer. I thought re homing Mocha would make your life easier." Wren said

"Re homing Mocha will just make my life harder Wren." I said

"I see your point but if Aria wants Mocha we are giving her the dog." Wren said

"Why because you and her have a secret long distance relationship going on." I Yelled

"No." Wren said

"I want the truth and only the truth." I Yelled

"Truth is there was a kiss between Aria and I when we were in Rosewood for Christmas/New Years." Wren said

"How could you Wren?" I Yelled

"It was a mistake Melissa and I'm sorry?" Wren Yelled

"Did you really think I was never going to find out about this kiss Wren?" I Yelled

Instead of answering the question Wren started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To pick up Bella at my brothers house." Wren said

"No, I am going to pick up Bella and you are going to leave before I get back." I Yelled

"Where am I supposed to go Melissa?" Wren Yelled

"I don't care as long as you are away from this house." I Yelled

"Melissa we can work this out." Wren said

"Maybe we can or maybe we can't but for right now I don't want you living in this house." I said

"I wish things didn't have to be this way Melissa." Wren said

"You made your bad choices so this is how things are going to be." I said

* * *

 ** _*2 weeks later - Thursday March 25th*_**

I haven't seen Wren in the last 2 weeks and sadly neither has Bella. At 2 months away from being 4 years old Bella has done nothing wrong and deserves to see her dad. I'm not ready to forgive him yet but I would have let Wren see Bella if he asked.

Mocha heard a noise that sounded like a car door and barked. A minute later I heard keys in the front door.

"I left a patients file in my office. I promise you I will go upstairs to grab it and then leave." Wren said

"You have 5 minutes to grab the file and leave." I said

"Daddy." Bella said when she saw Wren

"On second thought I think you should come back home." I said

"Are you sure Melissa?" Wren asked

"Yes, even if we are not sleeping in the same bed Wren move back home for Bella." I said

"I will go get my stuff from the hotel and be back in about an hour." Wren said

He returned an hour later.

"Thank you Melissa." Wren said

"If it wasn't for Bella, I wouldn't be letting you move back in so easily." I said

"What about us, where do we stand in our marriage?" Wren asked

"Seeing as it is our 6th wedding anniversary maybe we can put all the bad things behind us and move foreword." I said

"You mean like start all over?" Wren asked

"I mean work through things so that we can stay married." I said

"I love you Melissa." Wren said

"I love you too Wren." I said

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be April. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	70. Every Story has 2 Sides

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 ** _*Thursday April 1st*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

Mike and Mona are out of town visiting some of Mona's family that doesn't live in Rosewood. Madison went with them since it was a short vacation to see family. While Mona and Mike are out of town Ezra has been staying at my house with Katie. Malcolm is on a spring break trip with his cub scout pack and he doesn't get back home until tomorrow. Leo is with Jason for the day since he takes care of him a few days each month.

"When can we re consider moving in together?" Ezra asked

"Soon." I said

"You promised me we would talk about it a few months ago and we haven't yet." Ezra said

"I know but I don't want to be mean to my brother and almost sister in law by making them move out. If they didn't have Madison then I might consider it but when you have a kid everything changes." I said

"I can sell my house and then we buy another one together." Ezra said

"Would we have enough money for that?" I asked

"Worse comes to worse I sell the Brew and go back to teaching." Ezra said

"I can't ask you to do that Ezra." I said

"The Brew made less money in the winter quarter then it did in the fall one or even the winter one last year. Maybe it is time to sell and move on with my life." Ezra said

Katie woke up from her nap and started crying so Ezra had to go check up on her. I took a minute to check on Jayde who was in her room watching a Disney movie on the portable DVD player.

* * *

When I came back downstairs Ezra was still with Katie in another room. The doorbell rang but I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Sorry to just drop by without calling." Spencer said

"It's fine except now isn't exactly the best time." I said

"I saw Ezra's car in your driveway so if you want me to come back after he leaves I can." Spencer said

"You can stay. I'm sure Ezra won't mind. I mean it's not like we were having sex or anything." I said

"I kind of need to talk with you and I don't think you want him to hear this." Spencer said

"Tell me now and Ezra won't have to hear it." I said

"I had a long phone conversation with my sister and she told me about you and Wren." Spencer said

"We can't exactly talk about this right now but I will come over to your house tonight and tell you everything." I said

"All I'm going to say is that it's better to tell Ezra now before he finds out from someone else. I'm not going to say a word to him but this is Rosewood and news travels fast." Spencer said

"Tell me what Aria?" Ezra asked

"Do you want me to stay or not?" Spencer asked

"You better stay because I owe you an explanation as to what happened." I said

"Aria, whatever this is just be truthful with me." Ezra said

"This is going to sound bad but if you let me explain i'm innocent." I said

"What did you do Aria?" Ezra asked almost yelling but not so loud

* * *

 ** _Flashback -_ _December_**

 _For Christmas and New Years I was spending the week at Ezra's house. Jayde didn't like sharing a bedroom with Katie when both Leo and Malcolm got their own bedrooms. Today Leo was with my mom while Jayde, Katie, and Malcolm where with Ezra's brother Wesley. Ezra was at the Brew working so I was all alone at his house. He said I could invite my friends over but for right now I am just using this time to relax. The doorbell rang unexpectedly and when I answered it was Wren._

 _"How do you know where Ezra lived because I never told you?" I said_

 _"Spencer had his address in her laptop and I thought while I'm in Rosewood that I would check on Jayde to see how she is doing." Wren said_

 _"You should have just called me Wren." I said_

 _"I'm here so how is she?" Wren asked_

 _"Jayde is with her uncle right now but she is doing fine." I asked_

 _"Would your brother let me see her?" Wren asked_

 _"Jayde's with Ezra's brother, her other uncle." I said_

 _"Melissa is having a girls day with Spencer and Toby's with the kids so I have time to stay." Wren said_

 _"I don't think that's the best idea." I said_

 _"I just want to make you lunch or we could go out to lunch if you want." Wren said_

 _"No Wren so please just go back to Spencer and Toby's house." I said_

 _I thought Wren was going to listen to me and walk away but instead he kissed me._

 _"Wren we can't do this." I said after pushing him away._

 _"You are going to eat lunch with me or there is going to be more then just that one kiss." Wren said_

 _"What do you mean by that Wren?" I asked_

 _"Lunch or sex, it's your choice but you know what option I would rather hear you say." Wren said_

 _"I can't have sex with you Wren. I have a boyfriend and you are married." I said_

 _"Then lunch it is but I can still go for the other option if you change your mind." Wren said_

 ** _End of flashback_**

"Just tell me that you never had sex with Wren and I can forgive you for the kiss." Ezra said

"Trust me Ezra, I wouldn't want to have sex with Wren even if I was single." I said

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be May. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	71. Bella Kingston and JT Cavanaugh 4th Bday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 ** _Wren's POV_**

 ** _*Thursday May 6th*_**

Melissa and I have been trying to get our marriage back to where it was before I cheated on her. So far it wasn't working out so she asked me to go to marriage counseling with her. At first I didn't think we needed that but now I realize that if we want to stay married then maybe we really do need the marriage counseling.

"So when did the two of you start having issues in your marriage." He asked

"2 months or so ago." I said

"It was more like almost 5 months ago since he felt the need to cheat on me." Melissa said

"Melissa, how long have you known about the cheating and how did you find out? He asked

"I found out almost 2 months ago, Wren told me after I suspected something was going on between him and one of my sisters friends." Melissa said

"Wren, did you tell Melissa everything?" He asked

"No, not exactly." I said

"So you did have sex with her Wren?" Melissa asked

"I almost did but then I stopped myself because I knew it was a mistake." I said

* * *

 ** _Flashback - Wren's POV - Last December_**

 _I am eating lunch with Aria and I was going to somehow convince her to have sex with me. I am sure that I can sweet talk my way into it._

 _"You look really cute and sexy in that shirt." I said_

 _"Thanks but can you please not flirt with me." Aria said_

 _"What's wrong with flirting with kind young adult like you?" I asked_

 _"Nothing I guess but it's not respectful when I have a boyfriend and you are married." Aria said_

 _It was fairly easy for me to convince Aria to watch a movie with me. I didn't pick a romantic movie or a comedy but I did pick a dramatic movie that also has some scary parts. Part way into the movie Aria was covering her eyes and hiding her face on my shoulder._

 _"I take it that you haven't seen this movie before." I said_

 _"Nope. I have been to haunted houses but scary movies isn't really my thing." Aria said_

 _The movie was over and that's when I made my move. It started with a little kiss like the one we shared a few hours earlier except Aria didn't push me away this time. I thought Aria had changed her mind and decided to have sex with me._

 _I had gotten her shirt off and was about to take her bra off when Aria said her first no. It was quiet so I didn't think she really meant it. I continued to kiss her and not just on her lips. I had taken more of her cloths off and some of mine as well. It seemed like Aria wanted it and that no meant nothing._

 _I was really close to actually having sex with Aria when she said no again and this time it was louder. Again I didn't listen and continued touching her and kissing her._

 _"Wren, no please don't do this." Aria said_

 _Stopping now wasn't an option since I really needed it now._

 _"If you do this Wren, I will call the Rosewood PD and have you arrested. You will not only be locked up for years but Melissa will never forgive you." Aria said_

 _It was those words that made me realize how big of a mistake I was making._

 _"I'm so sorry Aria. I never meant to hurt you." I said_

 _"You stopped before going all the way but you should have stopped at my first no." Aria said_

 _"If you ever tell anyone about this then I will make sure you regret speaking up." I said_

* * *

 ** _End of flashback_**

 ** _A few weeks later - Thursday May 27_**

 ** _Spencers POV_**

Today is my niece Bella 4th birthday but it is also mine and Toby's son JT 4th birthday. Melissa and Bella have been staying with us for the past few weeks. She left Wren in London and wasn't sure if or when she was going back to London.

"You can't run away from Wren forever. At some point you are going to have to go back to London and decide if you are staying with him or leaving him." I said

"What would you do Spencer?" Melissa asked

"If my husband was a liar and a cheater I would probably divorce him but you have Bella to think about. You and Wren tried so hard to even have her so maybe for her you two can work things out." I said

"I may have run away from Wren but i'm not avoiding his phone calls. They are mostly just to see how Bella is but he did mention us a few times and how sorry he is." Melissa said

"Wren may be worth one more chance. If not for you then for Bella." I said

"I will go back to London next week if that's what you think I should do." Melissa said

The next day Toby and I had our friends over for a barbecue so we could celebrate JT's 4th birthday. We also celebrated Bella's 4th birthday since Melissa hadn't gone back to London yet.

"You can't let Wren get away with what he did to you." I told Aria.

"That was 5 months ago Spencer, I'm over what happened." Aria said

"How much does Ezra know or does he even know at all?" I asked

"Ezra knows as much as he needs to know about what happened." Aria said

* * *

Toby walked in from outside.

"Dinner's ready." Toby said

"Spencer and I will be outside in a minute." Aria said

"Did you over hear any of what we were talking about?" I asked

"Some but not enough to know what you are talking about." Toby said

"If Aria wants to tell you she will but if not you need to respect that." I said

"Sorry Toby but I can't tell you because of your job." Aria said

"What does she mean by that?" Toby asked

"Last December something happened and if she tells you then someone will end up in jail." I said

"Who is this person?" Toby asked

"Toby, she doesn't want to tell you." I said

"Are you and her protecting someone?" Toby asked

"Ok fine it was Wren. He almost had sex with me." Aria said

"Is that why Melissa and Bella been staying with us?" Toby asked

"Yes." I said

"Is your sister going to leave him?" Toby asked

"Melissa doesn't know yet but I told her to think of Bella and do what is best for her." I said

* * *

On Sunday Wren unexpectedly showed up.

"I don't think Melissa wants to see you?" I said

"If Melissa doesn't want to see me than can I at least see my daughter?" Wren asked

"You are lucky Melissa isn't here right now but Bella is." I said

Toby got home and so did Melissa since they were both at the grocery store.

"What are you doing here Wren?" Melissa asked

"I flew all the way to Rosewood just for you and Bella. I was trying to prove how much I love you and how sorry I am for my mistake." Wren said

"You do realize Toby could arrest you if I tell him to." Melissa said

"Unless Aria files charges and I'm sure she won't then I have nothing to worry about." Wren said

"Wren, you are welcome to see your daughter and Melissa but this isn't your house and I'm not letting you stay here." Toby said

"Toby, Wren can sleep on the couch if he wants since Melissa has the guest bedroom." I said

"Don't take his side Spencer." Toby said

"I'm not taking his side but why make him stay in a hotel when we have the space." I said

"Fine, Wren can sleep on the couch as long as Melissa is ok with it." Toby said

"Thank you Toby and Yes Wren sleep on the couch." Melissa said

Melissa told me she didn't trust Wren 100 percent about why he came to Rosewood so I helped her look through his suitcase after he fell asleep on the couch. Sure enough Wren had been at a medical convention in NYC so he was only a few hours away from Rosewood.

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be June_** ** _. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	72. Wedding and Birthday Party

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday June 12th*_**

 ** _General POV_**

7 and a half months after getting engaged Mike and Mona were getting married. The wedding was at a hotel in Rosewood. It was an indoor wedding at the hotel's atrium. This was a good thing because the weather today in Rosewood was hot with a 75 percent chance of thunder storms in the evening.

Aria was getting ready for her brothers wedding when she got a phone call from Ezra.

"Where are you because you should have been here by now if we were driving to the wedding together?" Aria asked

"I'm still going to the wedding but I need you to do me a big favor." Ezra said

"What Ezra, the wedding starts in an hour and I'm not exactly ready to leave the house yet?" Aria asked

"The air conditioner blew the power at my house." Ezra said

"You and the kids are welcome at my house. Mike and Mona are staying in the hotel tonight and then leaving for their honeymoon in the morning." Aria said

"It's more then that Aria. Malcolms not coming to the wedding because he is having his 13th Birthday party tonight so I was wondering if he could have the party at your house?" Ezra asked

"No Ezra, I don't need a bunch of teenagers I don't know running around my house when I'm not home." Aria said

"Aria, I promise you Wesley will be there to keep the party under control." Ezra said

"OK fine this one time but if anything is broken or needs replacing you are paying for it." Aria said

"He's my son so I can agree to that." Ezra said

"Thank you but Mike and Mona's bedroom is off limits." Aria said

"Got it and I'm sorry that it's last minute." Ezra said

"As long as you asked me first then it's ok being last minute." Aria said

* * *

15 minutes later Ezra was at Aria's house.

"I hope your ok with the fact that Malcolm was invited to the wedding but didn't want to go because it's his birthday." Ezra said

"It's not my wedding but I understand. I never really liked weddings to much as a kid." Aria said

"I can see that because when I was a kid I said weddings were long and boring." Ezra said

"Jayde's excited for this wedding because she gets to be the flower girl and Madison is the flower girls helper." Aria said

"It's to bad Katie and Leo couldn't be in the wedding as well." Ezra said

"True but none of the other kids are actually in the wedding." Aria said

* * *

They made it to the wedding just in time.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Noel said

"I have to be here because it's my brothers wedding. I just wish he would have picked Ezra as his best man and not you." Aria said

"All you have to do is walk down with me. Once Mike and Mona are married you can go sit with Ezra." Noel said

During the wedding ceremony Aria walked down with Noel, Hanna with Caleb, Spencer with Toby, Emily with Jason, and Alison with Ezra. Ezra kept his eye on Noel and didn't like how close he was standing to Aria.

* * *

After the wedding ceremony was dinner and then dancing. Aria got a chance to talk to Spencer.

"Did Melissa go back to London?" Aria asked

"Yes, her, Bella, and Wren went back to London last week." Spencer said

"Do you know if Melissa and Wren are still together?" Aria asked

"I'm not really sure because Melissa doesn't want to talk about it. Even if the cheating was a mistake Wren's still lied about why he really came to Rosewood. Yes he wanted to see Melissa and Bella but he didn't fly all the way to Rosewood from London since he was already in NYC at a medical convention before coming to Rosewood." Spencer said

"Ezra and I seem to be alright after everything that happened with Wren." Aria said

* * *

During a break from dancing speeches were made. Mike and Mona also announced that after their honeymoon in Hawaii they would be looking for a house in Rosewood.

"Why move when you are already living in a house with your sister?" Mr. Montgomery asked

"Somebody has to move. Ezra and Aria really want to live together but they can't make the space work with between the 4 kids." Mike said

"I would much rather have you and your sister living together then her and Ezra but since you are both adults now there isn't much I could do." Mr. Montgomery said

"Thanks for understanding dad." Mike said

"Just know that neither your mother or I will be paying for this new house." Mr. Montgomery said

"Mona and I already worked out a deal with her mom. She buys the house and we pay her every month to live in it." Mike said

* * *

The wedding was over and everyone had lots of fun. Aria went home to a messy house but Wesley helped Aria and Ezra clean up.

"This is exactly why I didn't want teenage boys having a birthday party because now I have to deal with a broken coffee table in the living room." Aria said

"I will pay for it." Wesley said

"Ezra is going to pay for it since it was his idea to have Malcolms party here." Aria said

"Where is my son because I would like to talk with him if he's still awake?" Ezra asked

"The extra bedroom above the garage but Malcolm went up there about an hour ago so I'm sure he's asleep by now." Wesley said

The next morning everyone was at the breakfast table except Malcolm who joined them once everyone else was almost done eating.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us for breakfast." Ezra said

"Sorry late night last night so I slept in." Malcolm said

"I'm pretty sure we got home after you went to sleep last night so what were you really up to?" Aria asked

"Aria, he's my son so let me ask the questions." Ezra said

"Sorry but technically you haven't officially moved in yet so this is mine and my brothers house." Aria said

Then Aria and Ezra heard a loud noise coming from what they thought was near the garage.

"What was that?" Jayde asked

"No idea but let me go check." Aria said

"Don't you think I should check just in case someone is breaking in?" Ezra asked

"I will go see what that noise was and if I'm not back in 5 minutes then you should look for me and call 911 if you can't find me." Aria said

"It's probably just Mike and Mona coming back to get something they forgot before going to the airport." Ezra said

Aria went to check out what the noise was.

"Who are you?" Aria asked when she spotted a teenage girl tying her shoe.

"I'm a friend of Malcolms." She said

"Let me guess you are sneaking out of the house because you two spent the night up in the loft bedroom?" Aria asked

"You caught me but please don't tell Malcolms dad because my mom was a friend of Maggie's and I don't want her finding out about this either." She said

"I'm sorry but I can't keep another secret from Ezra. I want you to follow me into the kitchen and explain last night to Malcolm's dad." Aria said

"Fine but just so you know Malcolm and I didn't have sex last night. We may have fooled around a bit but we both know that we are to young for sex." She said

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be July. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	73. Jayde Fitz 6 B day Deylia Rivers 4 B day

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 ** _*Wednesday July 21st*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Since today is Deylia's 4th birthday I am taking a mid summer vacation day.

"Chelsea wants me to go to the mall with her." Hanna said

"Can you please tell her no because today is supposed to be a day for us to spend together with our kids." I said

"I don't really feel like going to the mall anyway." Hanna said

"Ok Hanna what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing." Hanna said

"Something has to be wrong because the Hanna I know never passes up shopping." I said

"I have cramps and you taught me that family is more important then shopping." Hanna said

"I can help you with those cramps after the kids go to bed tonight." I said

Hanna and I had the whole day planned out with the kids. First was breakfast, then a Disney movie followed by lunch, after lunch a walk and playtime in the park. Then nap time for the kids before dinner. Then a bath for each of the kids before their bedtime.

Once the kids had gone to bed and the dishes were taken out of the dishwasher Hanna and Caleb were alone in their bedroom.

"This may be a crazy idea but what would you say about trying for another baby?" I asked

"No Caleb, 2 kids is enough." Hanna said

"Maybe not now but what would you think of in the next 3 to 5 years?" I asked

"Now that I could see but you do realize that would mean moving out of this house and into a bigger one." Hanna said

"I realize that but did you really think we would live in this house forever?" I asked

"Well no but I don't want to be one of those families who move around so much that our kids go to different schools every year." Hanna said

"Han, if you are worried about that then maybe we should move before Deylia starts school." I said

"Do you mean move now or move a year from now?" Hanna asked

"I mean we move sometime between now and then." I said

"Sounds like a plan?" Hanna said

Thoughts on this chapter?

* * *

 ** _*Sunday July 25*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

Jayde is 6 years old today. This birthday is more special then any other birthday she has had because it's the first one that Ezra and I are back together. Ezra met up with a financial adviser in NYC yesterday and he stayed the night in the city but would be back this afternoon.

This is Leo's weekend with Jason so Jayde and I were at Ezra's house.

"Why isn't daddy home yet?" Jayde asked

"There was a Yankees - Phillies game last night in Philadelphia and your dad decided that there would be way to much traffic going out of New York City to drive home yesterday." I said

"Did he forget that it's my birthday?" Jayde asked

"No he didn't forget and he will be home in a few hours." I said

"But last week daddy promised me we would spend the entire day together on my birthday." Jayde said

"I'm going to make lunch and then we can play a game to pass time before your dad gets home." I said

"Can I go see if Katie is awake?" Jayde asked

"Yes." I said

Jayde seems to bond with Katie more then she does with Malcolm. I think it's just because they are both girls and Jayde enjoys having a little sister.

"Malcolm can you please help me with lunch?" I asked

"Can Mackenzie come over after lunch?" Malcolm asked

"No." I said

"Then I'm not helping you with Lunch." Malcolm said

"I'm sorry Malcolm but your dad doesn't want you seeing her." I said

"I promise to not let her in my bedroom or if we are in my bedroom the door will be kept open." Malcolm said

"Malcolm your dad was very clear to me about this. You are 13 and in middle school therefor it makes you to young for a girlfriend." I said

"Uncle Wesley would have let me see her." Malcolm said

"You uncle is in Australia right now spending time with your grandma and some of his friends that he hasn't seen in years." I said

"Please let Mackenzie come over. I promise to do extra chores for the rest of this summer?" Malcolm asked

"Ok fine but once your dad gets home Mackenzie needs to leave because I'm not getting in a fight with your dad over this." I said

"Thank you Aria." Malcolm said

"I want you to know that when your dad and I first started dating my parents didn't approve of our relationship." I said

"How old were you?" Malcolm asked

"I was 16 but your dad was 23 when we met so it had a lot to do with our age difference at the time." I said

Malcolm not only helped cook lunch but he also helped clear the table. Mackenzie came over and was here almost 2 hours before Ezra got back from NYC.

"Does Mackenzie have to leave now?" Malcolm asked

"I can see if your dad will let her stay for dinner but if not then I'm sorry but Mackenzie needs to go back home." I said

Mackenzie stayed for dinner but then her mom picked her up and took her home.

"Are you mad at me for letting Malcolm see Mackenzie?" I asked

"A little but if we don't let them see each other they will find a way. I don't want them sneaking around like you and I did." Ezra said

"How was the meeting with the finical adviser in NYC?" I asked

"It went great. She is willing to invest in the Brew. She thinks that with a promotion and advertising I can get the Brew back to earning money instead of loosing money." Ezra said

"It sounds like you may be able to keep the Brew after all." I said

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is going to be August. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	74. Rochelle Cavanaugh 5th Birthday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 ** _*Monday August 9th*_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I was awaken by the bright light on in our bedroom plus the sound of Toby closing the walk in closest door a little to fast.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked

"Tanner called and texted me, She needs me to work today." Toby said

"I thought you asked for today off like over a month ago." I said

"I did Spence but there are 2 Rosewood PD officers off on medical leave and 2 more called in sick so I'm needed." Toby said

"Is this going to be an all day thing because it is Rochelle's birthday today?" I asked

"Rochelle's birthday is why I asked for today off but I guess we are just going to have to celebrate another day." Toby said

"This is why I told you we should have done something yesterday for her birthday." I said

"I had the Rosewood Police and Fire lunch yesterday but you were with the kids all day." Toby said

"I wasn't exactly with the kids all day because your dad came over and I went over to Aria's because she needed my help with something." I said

"Is there a reason you didn't take the kids with you?" Toby asked

"Not really but I had lunch with your dad and then Aria called so he offered to stay." I said

"What did Aria need help with?" Toby asked

"Aria bought a dress and she wasn't sure if she liked how it looked on her so she wanted my opinion of it." I said

"That sounds just like Aria to me." Toby said

"We ended up going to the mall so Aria could return the dress and buy another one but I ended up buying the dress she returned." I said

"Can I see you in this dress? Toby asked

"I can put it on right now if you give me a minute to get out of bed and go to the bathroom." I said

"No, that's ok because I really should be getting to work right now." Toby said

"Some other time like maybe tonight." I said

Toby left for work and I got ready for the day. I called my mom because I'm supposed to be working at the law firm today but now I can't because someone has to be home with the kids.

"Toby got called in to work so now I can't come in today." I said

"How about I watch the kids for you so you can come into the law firm and work with your dad?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Is something going on between you and dad?" I asked

"No but sometimes when you work with your husband you just need a break and today is one of those days." Mrs. Hastings said

A few minutes after my mom arrived I left and drove to the Hastings law firm.

"Your mom doesn't agree with me on a clients case." Mr. Hastings said

"Do you want me to look at it and see what I think?" I asked

"Think before you just side with your mom." Mr. Hastings said

I didn't want to pick sides but I ended up agreeing with my mom.

"You are not going to get me to change my mind." Mr. Hastings said

"I know but it's 2 against 1 dad and the way I look at it your way of things could land the client in jail longer instead of less." I said

"You don't have law school education Spence and your mom took minimal law schooling so she could raise your sister." Mr. Hastings said

Most of the day had gone alright other then the agree to disagree with my dad on clients cases. The day was almost over and I was ready to go home but then I saw a breaking news alert on my phone.

"Turn on the TV now dad." I said

"Rosewood PD, the downtown Rosewood library and city hall have all been placed on lock down. At this time we are unsure if there is an active shooter or if it's a threat." A news reporter said

Since all 3 buildings were next to each other it would only make sense that they would all lock down.

I called Toby but he didn't pick up but a moment later I got a text.

"If this is my last text message to you just know that I love you and the kids so much - Toby"

"I love you and please stay safe - Spencer"

I called my mom but when she didn't pick up I started panicking.

"Can you track mom's phone and see where she is?" I asked my dad.

"According to this she is at the library." Mr. Hastings said

"No I can't have mom and my kids in danger as well." I said

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Mr. Hastings said

"The only way to know is to go there myself and see." I said

"No Spencer you can't do that. A lock down means no one in or out of those 3 building until an all clear is given." Mr. Hastings said

"Don't you want to make sure mom and your grand kids are ok?" I asked

"Yes but it's not safe for anyone who is not already there to be in any of those 3 buildings right now." Mr. Hastings said

I called Toby's dad to see if he knew anything but when he didn't pick up his phone I remembered that yesterday Toby's dad told me that he was starting a construction project at city hall today.

"You need to do something because I'm not just going to either stay here or go home and not know if my mom, kids, husband, or his dad are alive or not." I said

"Spencer there is nothing that either of us can do until we know more." Mr. Hastings said

"There has to be something dad." I said

"I know some people who work at the courthouse. I can see if they know anything more." Mr. Hastings said

"Find out what ever you can dad." I said

"I'm going to follow you back to your house and then make some calls." Mr. Hastings said

"Dad, you don't have to follow me." I said

"Yes I do or you are going to end up putting yourself in a dangerous situation that you don't have to be in." Mr. Hastings said

Once we got back to my house I started cooking dinner and my dad made some calls.

"Did you find out anything yet?" I asked

"What I found out isn't good news. There is more then one suspect and from an inside source there are multiple injures." Mr. Hastings said

"How am I going to raise my kids without Toby that is if the kids even make it out?" I asked

"Spence don't go there and if it makes you feel better I was told that at this point none of the injures are life threatening as long as they get medical treatment." Mr. Hastings said

It wasn't until late at night when I did get a call. Toby's dad and my kids were shaken up but alright. My mom and Toby had injures so they were receiving treatment in the hospital

"Spence, you shouldn't be driving." Mr. Hastings said

"Can you drive since I'm sure you want to see mom?" I asked

My dad drove to the hospital.

"Mom." I said as soon as I walked into her hospital room.

"I'm going to be alright Spence. As soon as Toby found me and the kids in the library he did whatever it took to make sure we were safe." Mrs. Hastings said

"You still got hurt mom." I said

"The injury I got happened before Toby saved us." Mrs. Hastings said

Toby's injuries was more severe and he needed surgery. As soon as I was able to see him it was non stop tears the entire time I was in his hospital. Toby had slipped into a coma that he didn't come out of almost 2 weeks. One week after that Toby was ready to be released from the hospital.

The first weekend he was out of the hospital we had a barbecue. My parents cooked the food and all my friends are here. Hanna and Caleb even drove in from NY for this. We were celebrating Rochelle's birthday a few weeks late.

"I'm calling it right now JT is going to play in the major leagues someday." Toby said after watching his son play T ball with Tyler.

"Tyler is fairly good at T ball as well." Caleb said

"Look at Rochelle, Deylia, Katie and Jayde with the soccer ball." Hanna said

" They are just 3 friends having fun." Aria said

"Malcolm do you want to join in?" Ezra asked

"No dad. I'm to old for T ball and I can't play soccer with the girls because my kick is way to strong for them." Malcolm said

"If you are not going to play with the kids then you need to help out clear the table and get Rochelle's presents." Ezra said

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be September. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	75. Dating Anniversary in NYC

_**A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this stor** y_

 ** _*Wednesday September 1st*_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Aria and I were in the middle of our week in NYC. Today is our 8 year dating anniversary even though we spent 5 of those 8 years broken up.

"Happy anniversary." I said

"Are we considering this 8 years or 3 years? Is it even 3 years considering we were together for 16 months before breaking up and have now been back together for 11 months." Aria asked

"The point is that we met on this day 8 years ago." I said

"There is something that I have been wondering. If I had told you I was pregnant that day you broke up with me in my senior year of high school would you have still broken up with me or would that have made you change your mind?" Aria asked

"Honestly I really don't know Aria. I had just found out that Malcolm was my son. Maggie was back in my life and I was only trying to be fair to you." I said

"Meaning what Ezra?" Aria asked

"Maggie and I were getting along well so I thought breaking up with you was better then cheating on you." I said

"Just so I can be clear you and Maggie didn't get back together until you broke up with me?" Aria asked

"Yes but I'm not going to lie that my feelings for Maggie came back before we broke up." I said

"I get it Maggie was your high school sweetheart just like you were my high school sweetheart." Aria said

"Thanks for understanding Aria." I said

"I may understand Ezra but a part of me feels like I am your second choice." Aria said

"You will always be my first choice Aria but my life was really complicated when Malcolm came into the picture." I said

"Complicated life while try being an 18 year old giving up her first summer after high school to have a baby and be in an abusive relationship just so she could have a roof over her babys head." Aria said

"Wait a minute Aria, did you just admit that Jake abused you? I asked

"Yes." Aria said

"I'm so sorry Aria. You should have told me or at least someone you trusted." I said

"I couldn't because Jake was going to hurt Jayde if I told anyone. I was actually so happy when he broke up with me but I pretended to be sad so no one knew the truth." Aria said

"I know your dad kicked you out of the house when he found out about you being pregnant at the time but why did you run to Jake instead of a friend?" I asked

"Jake and I had been on one date. He seemed so nice and since I was honest with him about being pregnant from an ex boyfriend he told me I could live with him." Aria said

"Please tell me Jake never hurt Jayde." I said

"No, not that I know of. I barley left Jayde alone with Jake because I was scared that he would hurt her." Aria said

"I won't let him ever hurt you again." I said

"Can we talk about something else." Aria said

"Wesley won't tell me exactly why he's still in Australia but I think it's because of a girl since he has new pictures of his high school ex on his Facebook page." I said

"I forgot he went to high school in Australia." Aria said

"I was already graduated from high school by the time my parents split up and my mom ended up in Australia. I told Wesley to go with my mom to Australia because I was sure he would have an easier life then with my dad." I said

"Did you ever live in Australia?" Aria asked

"Not long term like my brother but I did spend a few months there when I studied abroad for a semester." I said

"Have you noticed Mike and Mona acting weird ever since they got back from Hawaii?" Aria asked

"No, not really but I'm sure they are fine. It's probably just them going from the honeymoon phase to the just being married phase." I said

"You would know that since you were married before." Aria said

"Maggie and I got married because she was pregnant with Katie. Honestly we rushed into it and got married at city hall." I said

"Do you see us getting married one day?" Aria asked

* * *

Before I could answer Jayde walked into the part of the hotel suite that Aria and I were in.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungry." Jayde said

"Do you mind waking Malcolm, Katie, and Leo up. Then meeting Jayde and I downstairs for breakfast." I said

"What are we doing today?" Jayde asked

"Your mom and I are going out tonight so Hanna and Caleb are coming over with their kids to babysit." I said

"I'm not a baby anymore so can I come with you and mommy?" Jayde asked

"It's supposed to just be a special night for your mom and I but if Malcolm wants to come then you can go." I said

Aria joined us with Leo and Katie.

"Where's Malcolm?" I asked

"I woke him up but he didn't want to get out of bed. Malcolm probably doesn't want me telling you but I got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and I heard him on his cell phone with who I assume was Mackenzie." Aria said

"As much as I don't like Malcolm having a girlfriend at 13, I think Mackenzie is good for him. When I first met Malcolm he was shy and he didn't seem to have many friends but now he has friends and a girlfriend." I said

That night I took Aria to the Coney Island boardwalk and the amusement park. Malcolm agreed to go so Jayde got to go with us. Leo and Katie are staying at the hotel with Hanna and Caleb.

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I don't exactly consider the amusement park as the best thing for our dating anniversary date but since we had Jayde and Malcolm with us this would have to do.

After letting Jayde ride the carousel a few times we decided to go on the Ferris wheel. There was enough room for for of us in one but we decided that we would let Malcolm and Jayde go in one while we went into the one behind them. We were on the ride for a few minutes when it stopped. I knew it was only so some people could get off the ride but we just had to stop at the top and it scared me a bit.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked

"I'm afraid of heights and being stuck at the top isn't helping." I said

"You have to admit that the view is great and this is not even close to as high as NYC's tallest buildings." Ezra said

"True plus it looks like Malcolm and Jayde are getting along." I said

"See I told you letting Malcolm and Jayde go in a different one then us was a good idea." Ezra said

"You never answered that question I asked you this morning." I asked

Without saying any words Ezra pulled a box out of his jacket pocket.

"I was planning on doing this back in the hotel room but now in this moment I realized this is the perfect time. Aria, when we met it didn't take long for me to fall in love with you. I still loved you even during the bad times and those 5 years we spent apart. Now after all this time I want you in my life Aria, for the rest of my life without ever letting you go -" Ezra said

"Ezra." I said

"I have just one more thing to say, Aria Marie Montgomery will you marry me?" Ezra asked

"Yes Ezra, completely absolutely yes." I said

Ezra put the ring on my finger just as the Ferris wheel started moving again. Once we got off the ride Jayde looked happy but Malcolm not so much.

"I asked Aria to marry me and she said yes." Ezra told Malcolm

"Why are you replacing mom?" Malcolm asked

"I'm not replacing your mom Malcolm." Ezra said

"Well it feels like it dad. It's one thing for Aria to be your girlfriend but another thing for her to be my step mom." Malcolm said

"It doesn't matter because even once your dad and I get married, your mom will still be there in your heart and looking down on you." I said

"Malcolm may not be happy but I am really happy." Jayde said

"See Malcolm if she is happy then you can be happy because this is a good thing." Ezra said

"I guess I can be happy." Malcolm said

* * *

We went back to the hotel room and shared the good news with Hanna and Caleb.

"We are engaged." I said

"I'm so happy for you." Caleb said

"Look at that ring it's amazing." Hanna said

Since we hard a large hotel suite Hanna and Caleb stayed the night. It was a little crowded with them plus Deylia and Tyler but we made it work.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Ezra asked

"No other then the fact that I wasn't expected the proposal last night at all." I said

"Aria, I don't want you hiding another pregnancy from me." Ezra said

"It's not like I could considering we are very much together this time but I'm not pregnant Ezra." I said

"If you are not pregnant then why did I find a positive pregnancy test in a bathroom trashcan?" Ezra asked

"It must be Hanna's then because it's not mine." I said

Sure enough it was Hanna that was pregnant because her and Caleb announced the pregnancy news over breakfast.

"I'm happy for you and Caleb." Ezra said

"Wow so many good things are happening. I'm getting married and you two are having another baby." I said

"The only bad thing is that we need a bigger house now." Hanna said

"Han, I will talk to my boss and see if there is anyway possible if I can transfer to the Philadelphia office." Caleb said

"Does that mean a move back to Rosewood would be possible?" Hanna asked

"That's what I'm thinking because we never would be able to afford a bigger house in New York."Caleb said

"That would be great if you could move back because then all of us friends would live in the same city again." I said

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be October. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	76. Moving

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 _* **Saturday October 2nd***_

 ** _Mona's POV_**

Mike, Madison, and I were moving out of the house we share with Aria and her kids. Mike and I had found a 3 bedroom 2 bath ranch house in the center of Rosewood. We didn't have a garage but we had a large backyard and enough land to build a garage if we wanted to.

"Admit it Aria, You only want Mike and I to move out so Ezra can move in." I said

"You know that isn't true Mona but Ezra and I have talked about living together for months plus we are engaged to be married." Aria said

"What ever you say Aria but you have been suggesting that Mike and I find our own place to live even before I married him." I said

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Aria asked

"I'm not in a bad mood. I'm pregnant and Mike is the only one who knows." I said

"How far along?" Aria asked

"10 weeks so I'm not really showing yet." I said

"That's about how far along Hanna is in her pregnancy." Aria said

"Did you hear that Hanna and Caleb might be moving back to Rosewood?" I asked

"Yes and I think it's great because then we can all live in the same city again." Aria said

"Mike doesn't know this but I applied for some modeling jobs in LA." Mona said

"How could you be a model considering you are pregnant?" Aria asked

"I applied shortly before I found out about the pregnancy which is why I never told Mike." I said

"You could always work as an assistant to a model and not actually be a model." Aria said

"Maybe but I don't know if that is really my thing?" I said

"I have an idea, you could ask Hanna if she wants help with her fashion dream. I could picture the two of you working together someday. You could be the model and Hanna could be the designer." Aria said

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked

"You are smart Mona but sometimes you still need help, everyone needs help at some point in time." Aria said

* * *

By the end of the day Mike and I had moved out. We are in our new house now. It isn't as big as Aria's but still a nice house.

"I think we should unpack Madison's room first and then worry about our room. We can worry about the rest of unpacking tomorrow." Mike said

"I get my own room?" Madison asked

We had Mackenzie's crib in our room and now that she was turning 2 in 3 days it was time for her to have a bed.

"Now that we are not sharing a house with your aunt and her kids Madison you can now have a bedroom of your own." Mike said

"For real?" Madison asked not believing us

"Yes for real." I said

We got Madison's room unpacked and made her bed. Mike and I watched Madison fall asleep before unpacking our room.

"I told Aria today about my pregnancy." I said

"How did she react?" Mike asked

"She seemed happy about it but with Aria sometimes it's hard to tell how she really feels." I said

"Trust me, I grew up with Aria so I have known that for my entire life." Mike said

"Hanna's also pregnant so we get to be pregnant at the same time plus her and Caleb might move back to Rosewood. Aria thinks if Hanna does that then we should work together." I said

"That sounds like fun maybe Noel and I should work together." Mike said

"No please don't. I get that he is your best friend but it was already hard enough for Aria and I to have him at our wedding." I said

"Never mind then, Sorry for bringing it up." Mike said

"Not that I hate Noel because I'm the one that cheated on him. For Aria it's different because he cheated on her." I said

"The only reason Noel and I are best friends is because he is the only one that I have. Yes I am friendly with Ezra, Caleb, and Toby but I don't have that same best friend connection that I have with Noel." Mike said

"I get it. I am friends with Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Alison but Hanna is really the only one who I have that best friend connection with." I said

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Aria and I have been engaged for 1 month. I am finally moving in with her. Katie was excited but Malcolm doesn't do good with change so he wasn't so happy.

"Do you need me to get anymore boxes from the u haul?" Aria asked

"I will get them since the rest of the boxes are heavy." I said

"I can help dad." Malcolm said

"I may be a female but I can lift something that weighs more then 5 pounds." Aria said

"Aria, if you want to help then you can take Katie's boxes into Jayde's room." I said

Aria and I had agreed that Katie would share Jayde's bedroom. Leo would stay in his room and Malcolm would get Aria's room. Aria and I would get the master bedroom downstairs that Mike and Mona had prior to them moving out.

"I want my own room like Malcolm." Katie pouted.

"Jayde is happy to share a room with you, right Jayde?" I asked

"Yes, i'm over that time where I didn't want to share my room." Jayde said

"If I use the loft above the garage as my bedroom then Katie can have her own room." Malcolm said

"I will think about it but I was going to use the loft as a home office." I said

"Ezra, sharing a bedroom is just a phase. Jayde went through it and now she actually wants to share her room." Aria said

"I got a new bed so Katie can have the bed I used to sleep in." Jayde said

"Fine but it's not fair that Malcolm never has to share." Katie said

"I'm 10 years older and dad's first born so he loves me more." Malcolm said

Katie started crying because of what her brother said.

"Malcolm apologize to your sister right now." I said

"Not unless you give me the loft as a bedroom." Malcolm said

"You don't deserve that room now." I said

"How can you even say that to Katie? I'm almost 4 years older then Leo but that doesn't mean my mom loves me more then him because I was her first born." Jayde said

"Sorry but it's true." Malcolm said

"No it's not I love you, your sisters, and Leo all equally." I said

"Leo isn't even your kid and he has no relation to myself or Katie." Malcolm said

"I would like to adopt Leo once Aria and I are married if that's alright with her." I said

"Well yes but I would have to clear it with you know who and he might have a problem with it since he actually cares about his son now." Aria said

"Jason sees Leo like one weekend out of each month so I hardly see that caring." Ezra said

"I have a feeling that Vanessa has something to do with that because she seems to be either visiting her parents or out of town for work on the weekend that Jason gets Leo.

Hopefully moving in together would work out and the 4 kids would get along. Aria and I will do everything we can to keep them friendly. Katie and Jayde get along well so I'm more worried about Malcolm at this point then any of the other kids.

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be November. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	77. Can't you just be happy for us

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 ** _*Sunday November 7th*_**

 ** _Mike's POV_**

Mona and I have been in our house for 1 month now. Aria and Ezra have eaten dinner here before with their kids but tonight my parents and Mona's mom where also coming over for dinner.

"I'm scared of what your dad's reaction is going to be when he finds out." Mona said

"Don't be scared but to be honest I'm worried about what your mom is going to think of me." I said

"My mom is still going to like you no matter how many kids we have." Mona said

"Let me handle my dad. He can't put us down for having 2 kids less then 3 years apart because Aria and I are only 2 years apart in age." I said

To our surprise dinner was going well at least us until this point.

"Mona, Are you sure that you don't want anything to drink other then water?" Her mom asked

"I'm sure mom and now would be a good time to say that I'm pregnant." Mona said

"Is it's Mike's baby?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

"Of course it is Mike's baby. I'm not a cheater like Mike's dad is." Mona said

"My husband made a few mistakes and I forgave him for them." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Just saying if Mike did that to me our marriage would be over without even second guessing myself." Mona said

"Mona has a point, you two may have gotten back together but you don't sit next to each other at family dinners and there is this awkward tension as well." Aria said

"Just because dad wants to sit next to me and mom wants to sit next to you that doesn't have to mean anything." I said

"No but I just find it weird." Aria said

"Aria if you need any help with the wedding planning I would be happy to help and I'm sure Mrs. V would help you as well." Mrs. Montgomery said

"What wedding is she talking about Aria?" Mr. Montgomery asked

"You never told him?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

"Ezra and I got engaged 2 months ago." Aria said

"Not only that but we moved in together last month." Ezra said

"You thought it was ok to do that without telling us. Your mom and I were the one's to buy you and your brother that house." Mr. Montgomery said

"Ezra and I had been talking about moving in together for months. Once Mike and Mona moved out we had the space for Ezra, Malcolm, and Katie to move in." Aria said

"I don't like the fact that you and Ezra are close again." Mr. Montgomery said

"Well we are so sorry dad but you are just going to have to deal with it." Aria said

"Aria is happy dad so just let her be happy. I know for a fact that if Jayde wasn't in the picture you would be finding ways to get Ezra out of Aria's life." I said

"Mike you can't accuse someone of something that they haven't even done." Mr. Montgomery said

"Just stop it or Aria, the kids, and I are all leaving." Ezra said

* * *

 _ ***A few weeks later - Thanksgiving***_

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Ezra and I were hosting thanksgiving dinner. My dad decided to turn the dinner invitation down so it's likely that my mom won't show up either. Ezra's brother is now back in Rosewood with his girlfriend and her kid.

"Nice to meet you Sophia." I said after meeting Wesley's girlfriend for the first time.

"Nice to meet you Aria and this is my son Justin." She said

"Hi Justin, how old are you?" I asked

"5." He said

"Sophia can I talk to you in another room for a moment?" I asked

Sophia and I went upstairs to talk.

"Who is Justin's father?" I asked

"I don't know." Sophia said

"Don't play that game with me. If his father is Wesley then he needs to know tonight. I kept Jayde from Ezra for 5 years and it was the biggest mistake of my life besides getting pregnant at 18." I said

"I would of thought that Wesley would have realized it by now but yes he is Justin's dad. The truth is that I got pregnant with Justin the night before Wesley left Australia for NYU." Sophia said

You need to tell him that and learn from my mistake the sooner the better." I said

* * *

My mom showed up and I am happy to see her.

"I didn't think you would show up for dinner." I said

"I actually want to be here unlike your dad who by the way is spending Thanksgiving with your brother, Mona, Mackenzie and Mrs. V." My mom said

"Why can't he just be happy for me? I haven't talked to him in 2 weeks and I haven't seen him since the last dinner we had." I asked

"I'm sorry that your dad won't even give Ezra a chance." My mom said

"It's like all dad sees in Ezra is an older guy dating and almost married to his daughter. I thought the age difference wasn't supposed to matter once we were both adults." I said

* * *

At the dinner table everyone seemed happy except Ezra. Malcolm was on his phone texting his girlfriend and looked upset.

"Malcolm can you please not text at the dinner table." Ezra said

"But dad Mackenzie is out of town for Thanksgiving and I miss her." Malcolm said

"I know you miss her but we have guests over for dinner so put the phone away." Ezra said

"Mackenzie, is she your girlfriend?" Sophia asked

"Yes." Malcolm said

"Aw, young and in love. I remember those days with Wesley." Sophia said

"We didn't start dating until high school." Wesley said

"Not entirely true. If I remember correctly we were pen pals and we had a crush on each other even before we met in person." Sophia said

"What's a pen pale?" Both Jayde and Justin asked

"You write letters back and forth to each other. This was before Wesley moved to Australia for high school so he was in New York and I was in Sydney." Sophia said

"Sophia and I were thinking since your house is still for sale that we could stay there while we are in Rosewood." Wesley said

"How long are you staying in Rosewood for because I didn't think you were going back to Australia?" Ezra asked

"Just until the new year and then we are going back or at least that's the plan." Wesley said

"Since the hosing market is down and I used Maggie's life insurance money to pay off the house you can stay there longer if you decide to stay in Rosewood." Ezra said

"I don't have the money to buy the house and neither does Sophia." Wesley said

"We can work something out. Sophia can have a job at the brew and Wesley you can find a job so that way you can pay me monthly rent." Ezra said

"Justin has school again in January." Sophia said

"I'm sure he would be happy going to Jayde's elementary school." I said

"I do have one question, who is Justin's dad." Ezra asked

"Sophia I need to know the truth." Wesley said

"Remember the night before you left Sydney for NYU. We decided to break up but we both wanted one last time together. 2 months later I found out I was pregnant so long story short Justin is your son Wesley." Sophia said

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter?**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be December. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet.**_

 _ **Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well.**_

 _ **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well.**_


	78. Last New York Christmas

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2021 for this story_**

 ** _*Friday December 24*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

After Deylia and Tyler fell asleep Hanna and I began to wrap the Christmas presents. We waited to wrap the presents because the kids think Santa will put the presents under the tree in the middle of the night. Hanna and I had the kids presents hidden in our closet.

"You know Caleb, Deylia did want more then just the barbie doll and a countless number of outfits." Hanna said

"I know but I didn't buy the barbie California beach house because I thought it would remind you to much of the dollhouse." I said

"Caleb that was years ago and I have moved past it." Hanna said

"I also didn't want to spend twice as much money on her present then we did with Tyler." I said

"You have a good point Caleb." Hanna said

"Since we are not moving back to Rosewood for a few more weeks us and the kids can go into the city for a day. We can take Deylia to build a bear and Tyler to the Lego store." I said

The next morning the kids opened there presents. Tyler got a train set and a play mat with NYC in the background. Both kids were happy with their presents but we could tell Deylia wanted more. The day turned into night on this perfect day. Well it was perfect until Hanna got a phone call.

Hanna answered the call and left the room. Once she was back I could tell something was wrong.

"I have to go back to Rosewood now." Hanna said

"Why, what happened?" I asked

"It's Mona, She's in the hospital and things are not looking good for the baby." Hanna said

"It's still Christmas so can't this wait until tomorrow?" I asked

"No it can't Caleb." Hanna said

"You are not driving back to Rosewood yourself. I can't risk anything happening to you or our baby." I said

"Nothing bad ever happens on Christmas Caleb." Hanna said

"That's not true Hanna. 20 years ago on Christmas my mom had a miscarriage. I was 5 and I was supposed to have a little sister. After she lost the baby, my parents started fighting. It wasn't long before my mom found out my dad was cheating on her and the divorce was quickly after that." I said

"I'm sorry Caleb but why are you just telling me this now?" Hanna asked

"I can't ever talk about it with my mom and my dad still can't admit exactly when he started cheating on my mom." I said

"Do you know why your mom lost the baby?" Hanna asked

"The pharmacy mixed up her prenatal vitamins with something else. My mom sued the pharmacy got a bunch of money and moved out to Montecito after the divorce." I said

"Mona's my best friend so I really need to be in Rosewood with her." Hanna said

"I am going to give you 2 options Hanna. We either drive to Rosewood with the kids tonight or I drive you to the train station in the morning." I said

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Caleb just dropped me off at the train station in New York City. I decided that I wanted to do this without Caleb or the kids and he wouldn't let me drive last night so I had to wait until now. The next train from NYC to Philadelphia was in an hour and thankfully there were still tickets available. By the time I got to Philadelphia it was lunch time so I went to subway next to the train station. I couldn't call my mom to pick me up since she is out of town so I ended up calling Caleb's dad.

"I hate to ask you this but I'm at the train station in Philadelphia and I really need a ride from here to Rosewood." I said

"Why can't you and Caleb just rent a car?" Mr. Rivers asked

"Caleb isn't with me. I came back to Rosewood alone for a friend." I said

"I happen to already be in the city for work so I will be at the train station soon." Mr. Rivers said

"Thank you." I said

Caleb's dad was at the train station to pick me up less then an hour after I called him.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your mom's house or is there somewhere else in Rosewood that you need to be?" Mr. Rivers asked

"Actually if you could take me to Rosewood Community hospital. I got a call last night about Mona and the sooner I get to the hospital the better. I wanted to drive here last night but Caleb was being his overprotective self and wouldn't let me." I said

"I think that was a good call on his part. You shouldn't be out driving at night alone." Mr. Rivers said

"I don't see what the big deal is?" I said

"It's winter and the roads are icy. Neither Caleb or I would have wanted you to risk getting in a car accident since you are 5 months pregnant." Mr Rivers said

Mr. Rivers dropped me off at the hospital and I thanked him for the ride.

"Where the he- where you last night?" Mike yelled at me.

"I'm sorry but I got here as soon as I could." I said

"Well you are to late Hanna. Mona really needed you last night and so did I." Mike yelled

"Mike calm down." Aria said

"I can't calm down and don't tell me I shouldn't be upset right now." Mike said

"You have every right to be upset Mike just don't take it out on Hanna." Aria said

"What happened? How did Mona loose the baby?" I asked

"The doctors are still trying to figure that out. Mona was at home feeling fine one moment and then the next moment she was in a lot of pain before we ended up at the hospital." Mike said

"I'm so sorry for both you and Mona." I said

"Mona's mom is with her now but I'm sure Mona is going to want to see you." Mike said

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be January. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Coming up for Ezria but not right away would be moving in together, engagement proposal and Wedding. There will also be a Mina engagement and Wedding but I'm not sure if it will be before or after Ezria. Right now I have no plans as far when, where, and how the engagements/weddings will happen so any ideas would be helpful. Thank you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	79. No matter what life moves on

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 ** _Mike's POV_**

I'm currently standing and looking around a room that up until a week ago would have been for the new Montgomery baby. Mona is taking this loss really hard, in the last week she has hardly gotten out of bed. We left the hospital not knowing exactly what went wrong but we did know that it wasn't either of our faults. The doctor told us "Sometimes miscarriages just happen and there isn't much that can be explained about why it happened."

I was completely unaware that Hanna was standing behind me until her phone rang.

"I'm sorry Hanna, I didn't know you were coming over so early." I said

"I'm helping my mom and Ted out at the church this morning but I wanted to see Mona before going over to the church." Hanna said

"Mona hasn't changed much since yesterday." I said

"Madison? I didn't see her this morning." Hanna asked

"I took Madison over to Mona's moms house last night. Mrs. V. thought it was best if Madison stayed with her just temporary." I said

"I can stay here instead of my mom's house if you think that's going to help Mona." Hanna said

"I'm not so sure having you around is what Mona needs." I said

"I'm Mona's best friend so no matter what I'm going to be around Mike." Hanna said

"I'm just saying your pregnant and Mona just lost a baby. Mona doesn't need you around to be reminded of what she lost." I said

"This past week I have been over here a lot more then Aria so that has to count for something." Hanna said

"True because Aria's busy planning her wedding, taking care of Jayde plus the other 3 Montgomery/Fitz kids and having sex with Ezra." I said

"What are you going to do with the baby items in this room?" Hanna asked

"Probably return what we can and donate the rest." I said

"What if you gave the items to Caleb and I since we are going to have a baby in a few months. That way Caleb and I don't have to bring it all from New York." Hanna said

"I think that's a great idea." I said

"I'm sure Toby can help you and Mona turn this room into a guest bedroom if you want." Hanna said

"I will ask him because I don't think Mona is going to want another baby after this happened." I said

"Not that it matters now but did you know if the baby was supposed to be a boy or a girl?" Hanna asked

"The answers in the envelope that Mona and I were supposed to open together once the new year started." I said

"I guess you and her don't need to know now." Hanna said

"Not really but I want to know just so in my mind I know if Madison was going to have a little sister or brother." I said

I took the envelope out of the drawer where it was hidden in and opened it. I broke down crying and Hanna hugged me.

"It was a boy, I was supposed to have a son." I said

"No matter what life moves on and someday you will have that son." Hanna said

"I hope you don't mind me crying in front of you." I said

"No it's fine. I can't even imagine what you and Mona are going through right now." Hanna said

"I wouldn't let myself cry in front of Mona but now that it's been a week I can't hold back the tears anymore." I said

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

By the time I got to the church I missed the Sunday morning service but I was just in time to help with the winter clothing drive.

"I didn't see you at church this morning." Ted said

"Sorry but checking on Mona is a bit more important then church." I said

"You are here to help with the clothing drive so that's what matters." My mom said

Caleb called me in the middle of the clothing drive. I quickly answered the phone because I ignored his call this morning.

"Han, the kids really miss you and so do I." Caleb said

"I also miss you and the kids but I need to stay in Rosewood Caleb." I said

"For how long, it's been a week already Hanna?" Caleb asked

"Mona still needs me and we are moving in a few weeks so why don't I just stay here until then." I said

"Do what you want Han but I think you should come home. You said yourself that we are moving to Rosewood in a few weeks so you will be back for Mona then." Caleb said

* * *

 _*A Few Weeks Later -Friday January 21st*_

I ended up staying in Rosewood and am just now going back to New York. My mom and Ted were coming to New York so they could help us move. They were spending the night and then tomorrow we pack up the cars and move back to Rosewood. Caleb and I didn't have a house in Rosewood yet so we were temporally moving in with my mom.

"Mommy." Both Deylia and Tyler said as soon as they saw me.

"I missed both of you so much." I said

"Welcome home." Caleb said

"It's hard to believe this is only our home for 1 more day." I said

"I'm going to miss this house but I think Rosewood is telling us to come back." Caleb said

"Are you sure now is the time to move. I mean we are going to be spending more time apart since your job at Apple will still be in NYC." I said

"Actually I have good news. I had an interview and I got offered a job at Apple in Philadelphia." Caleb said

"That's great Caleb." I said

"Even better I was promoted to Assistant Manager." Caleb said

"Does that include a pay raise?" I asked

"Yes." Caleb said

"I love you Caleb." I said

"I love you Hanna." Caleb said

"In order to move from New York to Rosewood we used 3 cars and a u haul truck to pack up all our things. Caleb and I each drove our own cars back to Rosewood. Ted was driving the u haul while my mom was driving her car with Deylia and Tyler in the backseat.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter?**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be February. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well.**_

 _ **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well.**_


	80. New Rosewood House

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday February 12*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna and I are moving into our new Rosewood house. The house is in the same subdivision as Spencer and Toby but on the other side of the main intersection. Spencer and Toby lived in Rosewood lake east and we were going to live in Rosewood lake west.

The house is a large 10,000 square feet with 6 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms. We also have a 3 car garage plus plenty of space in the house to entertain family and friends. Our friends and Hanna's mom helped us move in.

"I don't think I have ever seen a house this big in Rosewood." Mrs. Marin said

"I never even realized a house could have more bathrooms then bedrooms." Hanna said

"This house is almost a mansion." I said

"How could you and Hanna even afford a house this big?" Mrs. Marin asked

"I got a decent pay raise when I switched jobs and my mom sent me a large check for Christmas." I said

"When are you going to have us over for dinner?" Ted asked

"Soon but not tonight." Hanna said

"Why not tonight Han, we have no other plans?" I asked

"Can we just spend the first night in our new house with us and the kids. We will have everyone over for dinner once we don't have boxes everywhere." Hanna said

We had help to unpack some of the boxes before everyone left. I started cooking dinner and saw Hanna putting on her coat and grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To see Mona but only for a quick visit." Hanna said

"Isn't it Aria's turn to go see her. I feel like you have spent more time with her then me ever since she lost the baby." I said

"I'm sorry Caleb but she needs me. Aria never knows what to say and ends up texting me for help so it's just easier if I go." Hanna said

"Fine Hanna, If you really have to go then I will text you when dinner is ready." I said

"Don't be mad at me Caleb for doing everything I possibly can for my best friend." Hanna said

"I'm not mad but I think you should spend a little more time with our kids and myself." I said

"Since I know you have to work all day Monday then my mom can watch the kids tomorrow and we can do whatever you want all day." Hanna said

"That's great Han but when are you going to spend time with the kids?" I asked

"I will tell Mike that you and I need some time together so I can't be with Mona next weekend." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

I drove over to Mona's and I was surprised to see that she was actually out of bed.

"I'm happy to see that smile back on your face." I said

"Mike and I have Madison back." Mona said

"That's really great." I said

"I had to convince her mom that Mona would be happier with Madison." Mike said

"Do you want to stay for dinner and then some shopping since the mall is open late tonight?" Mona asked

"Sounds nice but I really should pass this time. #1 I'm 7 months pregnant so I need to take things easy and #2 Caleb is already on my case for spending more time with you then with him and our kids." I said

"At least stay for dinner then Hanna because we thought Mona's mom was staying so we have extra food." Mike said

"I can't stay, next weekend I won't be over here and maybe even the weekend after that." I said

"Hanna, Mona still needs your company." Mike said

"No I really don't if Hanna has more important things to do. I'm fine and I have you." Mona said

"Actually I applied to a film school in California so If I get in and go I would be leaving Rosewood for LA in April." Mike said

"What about me and Madison?" Mona asked

"I'm not sure if I should leave you in this house alone or if you should go live with your mom but depending on how things go I could be in LA for awhile." Mike said

"Mona doesn't have to live with her mom because her and Madison can live with Caleb and I." I said

"Nice of you to offer but I wouldn't want to do that since you have already done so much for Mona." Mike said

"Actually I would chose Hanna and Caleb over my mom. Think about it Mike, this would give Madison other kids to play with." Mona said

"Then it's been decided. Mona and Madison can stay with me." I said

"Han, You really should ask Caleb first." Mona said

"I'm sure Caleb will be fine with it. We just moved into a house with more space then we actually need." I said

* * *

 _*The next day*_

Caleb doesn't know that I kind of told Mike that Mona and Madison could live with us when Mike goes to LA. Deylia and Tyler were at my mom's house so Caleb and I had a full day without the kids.

"Having kids is fun but it takes up so much of our time." Caleb said

"Now that we live in the same city as my mom and your dad we should be able to have more of these kid free days." I said

"It's only going to get harder after Rivers baby 3 arrives." Caleb said

"At what point do we stop having kids? " I asked

"It's not exactly that easy Hanna to stop having kids." Caleb said

"I know but there are other types of birth control besides the pill. Spencer told me she got this implant thing so now she is protected for 5 years." I said

"Lets stop talking and focus more on the real reason why we wanted the kids to be with your mom today." Caleb said

A short time later Caleb's phone rang.

"Can you turn that off please?" I asked

"It might be work related so I can't." Caleb said

"But it's Sunday and you made me turn my cell phone off so that isn't fair." I said

"Even if the call wasn't work related we need one of our phones on in case there is an emergency with the kids and your mom calls." Caleb said

"Can it please be my phone so we don't have as many interruptions." I said

"Do you know how many times a day your friends call or text because I can guarantee you we would be interrupted more with your cell phone on." Caleb said

* * *

Somehow Caleb and I were able to get through the next hour or maybe two without interruption.

"Han, is everything alright?" Caleb asked

"No, I think the baby coming early." I said

"Han, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Caleb said

"What are you talking about Caleb it's not like this is our first kid." I asked

"No but I forgot that sex induces labor so it's all my fault." Caleb said

"Caleb this can happen to anyone. Aria had Jayde 2 months early." I said

"True but Aria wasn't having sex when she went into labor with Jayde." Caleb said

Caleb drove to the hospital fast just barley avoiding a car crash. It turned out to be false labor but we didn't know.

"Can we go home now since I'm not having this baby today." I asked a nurse

"Actually it's recommended that you stay overnight." She said

"Why?" I asked

"You need to ask a doctor because I only see what is written down right here." She said

Caleb asked a doctor and it turns out some of the baby's vital signs where a little bit higher then what they were supposed to be.

"Did we do this by having sex." Caleb asked the doctor

"It's possible but it's more likely that your wife was stressed and the baby can sense that." He said

"Both of us have been stressed. Hanna's best friend had a miscarriage, I got a new job, and we moved from New York back to Rosewood." Caleb said

"Caleb, the doctor doesn't need to know all that." I said

"If you want to keep him healthy and your wife pregnant for the full 9 months then you really should keep the stress to a minimum." he said

I gave the doctor a weird look because Caleb and I didn't want to know the gender.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I wasn't supposed to say if your baby is a boy or girl." He said

"It's fine right Han." Caleb asked

"I already knew we were having a boy for 2 months." I said

"You didn't tell me why Han?" Caleb asked

"I don't know but it doesn't matter now Caleb since you know. Besides I forgot myself with pregnancy brain so this was a nice reminder." I said

I had to stay in the hospital for 24 hours even though nothing major was wrong with me or him. Caleb stayed by my side and even called of work since I wasn't being sent home until the middle of the day on Monday. My mom dropped the kids off once Caleb and I got back to our house. We asked her to stay for dinner. We decided on carry out since no one felt like cooking and my mom even decided to pay for all the food.

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be March. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	81. Say you won't let go

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 *** _Friday March 25th*_**

 ** _Wren's POV_**

Waking up this morning and it was supposed to be a happy day. Melissa and I have our 7th wedding anniversary to celebrate today. Instead Melissa wants me to sign divorce papers. I thought we were making progress to fix our marriage. Apparently I was wrong and the marriage counseling hurt us instead of helping us stay married.

Most nights when I got home from work late and Melissa was already sleeping our dog Mocha was in the bed sleeping where I would normally sleep. It started out with me sleeping in the guest bedroom because Melissa would yell at me the next morning if she woke up first and I was in the same bed. More recently we had been sleeping in the same bed but we haven't done anything more then sleep.

I thought I would be nice by waking up early and making breakfast before Melissa wakes up. When I was done cooking the pancakes I brought some on a plate upstairs to the bedroom.

I thought I would be nice by waking up early and making breakfast before Melissa wakes up. When I was done cooking the pancakes I brought some on a plate upstairs to the bedroom.

"No Wren, You can't just pretend that this a normal anniversary." Melissa said

"Why can't a husband make his wife breakfast and bring it to her in bed on their anniversary?" I asked

"Because Wren once you sign the papers we will no longer be husband and wife." Melissa said

"I can't sign the divorce papers today." I said

"Fine but you better sign them tomorrow Wren." Melissa said

"I can't sign those divorce papers today, tomorrow, or any day." I said

"Why Wren? This marriage isn't what is was 7 years ago and it has pretty much been over for the past year." Melissa said

"I know I messed up but I love you Mel and I have spent this past year doing my best at making it up to you." I said

"You don't get to call me Mel anymore." Melissa said

"I'm really sorry and if I could take it all back I would." I said

"I tried to forgive you, I really did but it isn't easy." Melissa said

"I can go stay with my brother or parents again if you think that will help us stay together." I said

"Even if we got divorced today Wren that doesn't mean a few years from now if we are both still single that we wouldn't get back together." Melissa said

"So you are saying there is still a chance for us?" I asked

"Yes." Melissa said

After Melissa ate breakfast she got out of bed to take a shower and take Bella to preschool. After she left I read over the divorce papers again. I almost signed the papers but I thought of Bella and how different it will be for her if Melissa and I divorced.

I was still home when Melissa got back from dropping Bella off at preschool.

"Did you say anything to Bella?" I asked

No, I mean what are we supposed to say? How can we explain divorce in words an almost 5 year old will understand?" Melissa asked

"I don't want to be there one morning before she goes to school and then moved out when she gets home." I said

"I'm just worried that she isn't going to take the news well." Melissa said

"We tell her just what she needs to know and that things will be different but we both still love her." I said

"True plus make sure that Bella knows we will have 50/50 custody and this divorce doesn't change who her mom and dad are." Melissa said

"I have to go to work but we can talk more about this tonight." I said

I went to work but my brother could tell my mind was distracted by something other then work.

"Does Melissa still want the divorce?" He asked

"Yes." I said

"No matter what happens with that everything is going to be fine. You will still be in Bella's life and that's the important thing." He said

"I know but when Melissa and I got married I never pictured that 7 years later we would be getting divorced. I really thought we would be one of those "Till death do us part couples", You know like what we said in our vows." I said

* * *

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

After Wren left for work I had a breakdown and started crying. I still loved him but I just couldn't trust him anymore. That lasted until Mocha came up to me and licked my face. She always knew when someone was feeling sad.

Once I felt a bit better, I did some cleaning and walked the dog.

Spencer Skype called me and it was nice to hear from her.

"How are things?" I asked

"Decent. Toby cut out most of his overtime with Rosewood PD so he is able to be around more for the kids and myself." Spencer said

"Have you put in anymore thought about starting Law school?" I asked

"Possibly in the fall because it will be easier when the kids have elementary or pre school to be at during the day." Spencer said

"That makes sense and hopefully mom and dad will see it that way." I said

"Dad wanted me to start right away but mom understood that I wanted more time off between undergrad and grad school." Spencer said

"I'm not surprised at all." I said

"How is the divorce process going?" Spencer asked

"I'm not so sure anymore. Wren doesn't want to sign the papers." I said

"Do you still love him Melissa?" Spencer asked

"Yes but marriage is more then love, It's also about trust and right now I can't trust Wren." I said

"Do what feels right Melissa but if Toby had done what Wren did then I might give him one final chance." Spencer said

"Even if it was what's her name?" I asked

"Who are you talking about?" Spencer asked

"You know who, the one Toby works with." I said

"Yvonne." Spencer said

"Yes." I said

"Yvonne just got engaged so she isn't an issue anymore. Before you say anything Aria is just a friend for both of us." Spencer said

"Besides Emily how do you trust Toby around your friends?" I asked

"All my friends are either married, engaged, or in a serious relationship so it's easy to trust him." Spencer said

"Wren and I are married but that didn't stop him from almost having sex with Aria." I said

"I'm sorry Melissa but unlike Wren, Toby knows how to handle himself around other people." Spencer said

Soon after the Skype call it was time to pick up Bella from preschool. It was the middle of the afternoon so her and I would have time before Wren got back home later in the evening.

Soon after the Skype call it was time to pick up Bella from preschool. It was the middle of the afternoon so her and I would have time before Wren got back home later in the evening.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

As Melissa was picking Bella up from preschool she had no idea what was going on at London Med. That was until she got a call from the hospital.

"Hello." Melissa said

"Is this Melissa Hastings, wait sorry Melissa Kingston?"

"Speaking." Melissa said

"There was an incident at the hospital and your husband Wren Kingston was shot."

"What happened and how is he?" Melissa asked

"Mr. Kingston is in surgery now and I'm unsure what condition he is in."

"Can't you tell me something more then that?" Melissa asked

"Sorry but this is all I know. Either someone will call you or you can wait at the hospital to find out more."

Melissa hung up the phone and drove to the hospital.

"Are we visiting daddy at work?" Bella asked

"Yes but your dad was hurt and he needs us to pray for him." Melissa said

Melissa walked into the hospital holding Bella's hand. She wanted to breakdown and cry but had to stay strong for Bella.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Wren Kingston, he is my husband and this is our daughter." Melissa said

"He is still in surgery but it shouldn't be to much longer. I will have a doctor come talk with you as soon as they can. For right now all you can do is sit and wait."

Melissa waited for at least an hour before she heard any news. During this hour she thought back to 7 years ago when her and Wren got married.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was a beautiful early spring day in Rosewood, PA._ _Today Melissa Hastings is getting married to Wren Kingston. Melissa was 23 years old and Wren was 25. They had been dating for 3 years and only engaged for 6 months._ _The wedding was in the Hastings backyard. The guest list was fairly small._

 _Melissa was in one room of the house with Spencer who was helping her get ready._

 _"Are you ready for tonight?" Spencer asked_

 _"Are Wren and I rushing things? We were fine with having a short engagement for a reason but now things are different." Melissa said_

 _"What do you mean different?" Spencer asked_

 _"I was pregnant but just a few days ago at 13 weeks I miscarried the baby." Melissa said and let the tears fall._

 _"I'm so sorry Melissa but why didn't you even tell me that you were pregnant to begin with?" Spencer asked_

 _"I was scared that if I told people this would happen. Wren and I had planned on telling everyone but not until after the wedding." Melissa said_

 _"I just wish you would have told me and I would have been there for you the second that miscarriage happened." Spencer said_

 _"Wren doesn't even know yet because he went back to London and didn't come back here until yesterday. He seemed so happy about the baby and starting a family. We had it all planned out." Melissa said_

 _"Please don't tell me you went through this miscarriage alone?" Spencer asked_

 _"I wasn't alone because I had Ian take me to the hospital." Melissa said_

 _"Ian as in your ex boyfriend Ian?" Spencer asked_

 _"Yes Spencer that Ian since I don't know any other Ian's." Melissa said_

 _"Why him and not me?" Spencer asked_

 _"You were at Toby's loft and I didn't want to bother you." Melissa said_

 _"Thanks Melissa but I think my sisters miscarriage is more important then having sex with Toby." Spencer said_

 _"How are things between you and Toby because I haven't seen him over here in months?" Melissa asked_

 _"Toby and I are great. We spend most of our time at his loft because if we can avoid running into mom and dad things are better." Spencer said_

 _"Agreed as much as I love mom and dad they don't even try to understand anything we tell them or go through." Melissa said_

 _Spencer read a text message and told Melissa Toby was just leaving work and on his way._

* * *

 _Toby arrived and apologized for being late because of work._

 _"Melissa, I knew I loved you since the moment we met. That moment the power went out in a U Penn Library and we were both studying independently. Since we could no longer see to study you decided to play music on your I Phone and I asked you to dance in the dark. I promise every year on our wedding anniversary I will wake you up with breakfast in bed. When you wake up I will hand you coffee. I promise to love you forever and till death we part." Wren said_

 _"Wren, before we met I had planned on going through university single. I didn't want to start another relationship because I was scared something was going to tear it apart. That night we met in the library I wasn't wearing any makeup but you still thought I looked pretty and you asked me out on a date. I thought our first date was ruined when all I could talk about was my messed up family. I was surprised when you asked me out on a second date. I remember being nervous the first time you met my parents and I met yours. I have to thank my sister Spencer for setting up that dinner and begging your parents to travel half way around the world for it. I promise to take our future kids to school so that you can be on time to work everyday. I promise to love you forever and ever until death we part." Melissa said_

 _Then the I do's were said_

 _"I do." Wren said_

 _"I do" Melissa said_

 _The rings were put on and they kissed as a married couple for the first time._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Still siting in the waiting room and finally a doctor comes out to talk.

"The surgery was successful but your husband is in a medically induced coma." He said

"For how long?" Melissa asked

"It shouldn't be more then a few days to a week." He said

"Can I go see him?" Melissa asked

"Yes, room 325." He said

When we walked into Wren's hospital room Bella started crying.

"Everything is going to be ok Bella. Your dad will wake up and get to come home soon." Melissa said

"I'm surprised you seem so positive right now." Wren's brother said

"I have to be positive in front of Bella." Melissa said

"At this point it looks like Wren is going to pull through but as a doctor I can't guarantee that 100 percent. We do everything we can for our patients everyday but even with family nothing is for sure." Wren's brother said

"What exactly happened because no one will tell me anything?" Melissa asked

"I didn't see what happened but a witness told me that there was a middle aged guy with a gun. His doctor was busy dealing with a family emergency so Wren offered to help but Wren's an Emergency Room doctor and not the doctor he needed. As Wren was talking to him the guy lost it and Wren got shot." Wren's brother said

*A few days Later*

I called Spencer and my parents so they knew what had happened. Spencer flew out to London as soon as there was an available flight. It was Monday now and Spencer arrived in London on Saturday

"I can pick Bella up from pre school." Spencer said

"No, that's alright. I should probably get some air and go pick her up. If anything changes with Wren text me." Melissa said

To Melissa's surprise by the time she picked Bella up Spencer had texted her that Wren was out of the coma.

"Are we going to see daddy?" Bella asked

"Yes and I have news Bella. Your dad's awake and I bet he can't wait to see you." Melissa said

Melissa and Bella got back to the hospital as soon as they could. The first thing they did was a family hug. It was a little had with Wren still in the hospital bed but it was great to be able to see him alive. For a moment Spencer even joined in on the hug.

After some time Spencer took Bella down to the cafeteria for a snack so Melissa and Wren could have time to talk.

"As soon as I get released, I promise you I will sign the divorce papers." Wren said

"Wren no." Melissa said

"When I was unconscious and in the coma I had plenty of time to dream about things. I had this one dream where you had been the one to cheat and lie so now I know exactly how you felt when you found out what I had done." Wren said

"Forget about the divorce Wren, that's not important anymore. What is important is that you are alive and will be fully recovered soon." Melissa said

"I thought you wanted me to sign the papers days ago." Wren said

"I did but I almost lost you forever and that made me realize that I didn't want to loose you at all." Melissa said

"Are you sure?" Wren asked

"Yes, I'm sure. I had plenty of time to think about things and our wedding vows kept coming into my thoughts. We both said I promise to love you forever and till death do us part." Melissa said

With that the almost divorced couple kissed. It was romantic but still short and sweet because Spencer could be back with Bella at any moment.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter?**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be April. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well.**_

 _ **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well.**_


	82. Rivers Baby 3

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 ** _*Thursday April 21st*_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Our baby's due date was almost here. Officially he is due in 2 days on the 23rd but Deylia and Tyler were both born on the 21st of the month.

"Do you really have to go into work today?" I asked Caleb

"Yes but only for a meeting." Caleb said

"Can't you just use Skype from the house to your work?" I asked

"Normally I could but I have to help the manager give a presentation. There is a lot more responsibility being an assistant manager." Caleb said

"How long is this presentation going to last?" I asked

"I have no idea but I will text you to check in later. I'm leaving my cell phone on even though I'm really not supposed to so call me only if there's an emergency." Caleb said

"Is there anyway to fake sick and get the meeting postponed?" I asked

"No sorry Han. Mona temporally living with us while Mike is in LA for school and I trust her 100 percent." Caleb said

"You are never there with me the moment I go into labor. With Deylia you were in NYC getting Lunch at a deli, with Tyler you were at a baseball game in New York. I thought this time you would be home with me." I said

"How do you know it's going to be today, we still have 2 days until your due date Han?" Caleb asked

"Think about it Caleb. Deylia was born July 21st and Tyler was born September 21st. If you follow the pattern he will also be born on the 21st and today is April 21st." I said

"Wow, I didn't even think of that." Caleb said

"I outsmarted you Caleb. I deserve something for that." I said

"What you deserve is a stress free day." Caleb said

"With 2 kids and now almost 3 that isn't going to happen." I said

"I will find a way to make that happen Hanna. We both need and deserve a stress free day." Caleb said

"I would be less stressed if you stayed with me. I know you trust Mona and she has Madison so it's not like she doesn't have any kids but what I really need is you." I said

"If I could think of a way out of this meeting I would but if I still want my job then there really isn't a way out." Caleb said

Caleb left for work just as Mona was getting back from her morning jog so I wasn't alone for even a minute.

"Have a nice jog?" I asked

"Yes but it would have been nice if someone would have joined me." Mona said

"Sorry Mona, I can't right now but after the baby is born I'm going to need help loosing this baby weight again." I said

"Caleb wanted me to tell you to relax." Mona said

"I am relaxed but I wish Caleb didn't have to make a presentation at work today." I said

"At least Caleb is in Rosewood. Mike's going to be in LA for god knows how long." Mona said

"I thought it was only for 6 months?" I asked

"A minimum of 6 months but it could be as long as a year or 2 if he wants to take more advanced classes." Mona said

"Just to be clear, do you plan on staying with Caleb and I for that long if it is 2 years?" I asked

"I don't have much other choice since my mom is renting out my house to other people. I could stay with her but I think Madison likes it here with Deylia and Tyler." Mona said

"If you want to go surprise Mike in LA for a visit that might be nice. If you don't want to take Madison with you then Caleb and I will take care of her." I said

"I can't ask you and Caleb to take care of Madison right now. You two already have your hands full and this new baby is going to make it harder." Mona said

"Caleb and I can handle it. Deylia's in pre school and Tyler goes to day care a few times per week." I said

"Since Mike just left for LA, I think that I'm going to wait a bit before going to see him." Mona said

A few hours later and Caleb was still not home. I was folding laundry when my water broke.

"Mona, it's time for the baby." I said

I called Caleb and he would meet us at the hospital since he worked in Philadelphia and my doctor in Philadelphia. Mona called her mom to watch the kids since my mom would meet us at the hospital.

Mona was driving and we were only a couple miles from the freeway exit for the hospital. I felt more pain as each second passed.

"Mona, I'm not so sure that I'm going to make it all the way to the hospital." I said

"What do you want me to do?" Mona asked

"Pull over and call 911 unless you know how to deliver a baby." I said

Mona pulled off the freeway at the next exit. We were in Willow Grove, Pennsylvania. We got lucky because there happened to be a fire station right near the freeway exit so that saved us from having to call 911.

Mona quickly got 2 paramedics to help me out. Thankfully this wasn't my 1st time having a baby so I knew exactly what to do but I would have been scared to do it without help from a professional.

Not more then 15 minutes later I had given birth to a baby boy.

"Mona call Caleb now, I forgot to tell him there was an emergency change of plans so now he's probably at the hospital waiting for me." I said

Before Mona called Caleb he showed up at the fire station.

"Caleb, how did you know were to find me?" I asked

"I checked the find my I Phone app to track your phone so I could see if you were at the hospital yet and I noticed you were here." Caleb said

"This is our son that you missed the birth of." I said

"Han, don't be mad at me for something I can't control. I was waiting at the hospital for a good 30 minutes and worried because you hadn't shown up yet." Caleb said

"If there is a next time I want you there with me every step of the way including labor and delivery." I said

"I promise Han, and I'm really sorry about today. I guess that I could have lied to my boss and said that someone died so I had a funeral to be at. I would of had to been able to skip the meeting and postpone the presentation for that." Caleb said

"You should have done that because I really needed you today." I said

"Lets just be thankful that he is a healthy baby." Caleb said

"True and Caleb, we never really decided on a name." I said

"How about William but Will for short?" Caleb asked

"Sound perfect Caleb, I love you." I said

"I love you more Han." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be May. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	83. Spoby LA Vacation

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 ** _*Monday May 15*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Spencer, myself and our 4 kids were flying to LA for a 2 week vacation. I had just gotten back from Washington DC for National police week. I left DC a few days early since we already had our vacation planned. In the airplane their were 3 seats on each side of the aisle. Spencer sat with Rosie and Elizabeth while I sat with JT and Rochelle. Spencer and I had both aisle seats so we could talk during the 6 hour flight.

This was supposed to be a 2 week vacation with just us and the kids. Not even an hour later after Spencer and I had finished taking suitcases from our rental car into the house when another car pulled into the driveway.

"Who's car is that?" I asked

"I don't know, it's another rental car Toby." Spencer said

"Who ever it is must be lost because you said no one else was staying here while your grandparents were on the cruise." I said

To our surprise they knew where Spencer's grandparents hid the spare key to the house. A moment later in walked Melissa, Wren, and Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Melissa said

"Grandma told me that Toby, myself, and the kids could stay in this house for 2 weeks while her and grandpa are out of town." Spencer said

"Grandpa told Wren and I the exact same thing?" Melissa said

"So what now?" Spencer asked

"I guess we have to share this house for 2 weeks." Melissa said

"Or you and Wren get a hotel room for 2 weeks since you can afford it more then Toby and I plus you only have Bella so that makes it easier." Spencer said

"Spence, we can share this house." I said

"It's only 2 weeks, we can make this work." Wren said

"I suppose considering this house does have 2 master bedrooms but how do we fit 5 kids in the other 2 bedrooms when we only have 1 boy." Spencer said

"We put 2 girls in each room and then JT is just going to have to sleep on the couch." Wren said

"No, I don't agree." Spencer said

"If that's the only way then that's how it's going to have to be Spencer." I said

"Toby and I were here first." Spencer said

"That may be true but you and Melissa are sisters so I think you can let us share the space." Wren said

Spencer went upstairs, clearly upset.

"I'm going to go talk with her." I said

"No Toby, let me handle this." Melissa said before following Spencer up the stairs.

* * *

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

"Just because you are the older sister that doesn't mean you have to follow me everywhere Melissa." Spencer Yelled

"I'm not following you but why are you in such a bad mood Spencer?" I asked

"I think you know why?" Spencer said

"Please don't tell me you are pregnant again Spencer." I said

"No, I'm in a bad mood because you and Wren had to mess with the vacation plans I had with Toby. Plus it's my time of the month so a lot of this bad mood is PMS." Spencer said

"Why are you the only one convinsed that we can't share this house for 2 weeks?" I asked

"You know how it was when we were kids Melissa, Our parents had a big house yet we still fought over the space. I don't want to set a bad example for all the kids." Spencer said

"I will make you a deal. We try this out for up to 3 nights/3 days, then if it isn't working out Wren and I will get a hotel room." I said

"Deal, did you and Wren have a lay over in Philadelphia because I'm surprised that we didn't run into each other at the airport?" Spencer asked

"No we flew London Heathrow to NYC and then the morning we flew from NYC to LAX." I said

"So what's the plan, do we have 2 separate vacations in the same house or do we combine them?" Spencer asked

"I would think that sometimes we would do our own things but other times we would do them all together as the family that we are." I said

"I guess now would be the best time to ask, were you and Wren able to work everything out?" Spencer asked

"Yes, Wren may not be the best husband in the world but he does love Bella and I more then anything else." I said

"You and Wren are meant to be just like Toby and I are meant to be." Spencer said

"I hope so because I didn't spend 7 years of my life married to him only to have it fall apart like it almost did." I said

"So are we staying here or not?" Wren asked

"I told Spencer that we would try this out for 3 days and then decide if it was working or not." I said

* * *

5 days later and surprisingly things were working out. We had also done lots of sightseeing. Toby, Spencer, Wren, and I had all been to LA before at some point in our lives but for all 5 kids this was their first time.

 ** _Wren's POV_**

We spent Friday night at a children's concert outside at a park and Now for Saturday night we were on our way to a baseball game. I had bought the tickets for all of us including the kids. JT was really excited to go to his first game while the girls were just happy about being able to stay up past their bedtimes.

"If anybody catches a ball it's mine." JT said

"If one of your sisters wants it then you are going to have to share." Spencer said

"Spence, There are some situations were you don't ask the kids to share things and this would be one of them." Toby said

"Well then I guess it depends on who catches the baseball because if I catch it then we are all sharing it." Spencer said

"If I catch it then I am giving it to JT and he gets to decide if it's only his or if he wants to share it." Toby said

"Are girls even supposed to like sports?" Bella asked

"They can if they want to." Melissa said

I drove to the game but Melissa and Spencer were the designated drivers to drive back home in case Toby or I had to much to drink.

During the middle of the game Toby and I just so happened to be in the bathroom at the same time.

"If you ever get to close to Spencer you will be sorry." Toby said

"I promise you that won't happen." I said

"I thought I trusted you but after what you did to Aria who is also my friend I'm not so sure anymore." Toby said

"Aria was a mistake and you know that. Melissa has gotten past that so no one else should have a problem with it." I said

"I don't think I can fully trust you around Spencer unless you are sober." Toby said

"I wasn't the only one drinking tonight." I said

"That may be true but I wasn't flirting with Melissa and I know flirting when I see it." Toby said

"That was not flirting and besides I'm not going to do that around the kids." I said

"Melissa and I left you and Spencer together while we went to go get food for a reason. We had to see if we could trust you and I put a recorder on Spencer cell phone so I could hear every word you said to her." Toby said

"Did I pass the test?" I asked

"Almost but I did hear what you said about your past kisses with my wife." Toby said

"Spencer and I never kissed while she was with you. Spencer had made it very clear to me that she was with you and I was better off with her sister." I said

The rest of the LA Dodgers, Angles game went well except for the small bathroom fight between Toby and I.

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

The next morning I woke up before Toby did. I got out of bed and was planning on starting breakfast but when I walked into the kitchen Wren was already making what looked to be an entire restaurant breakfast buffet.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Wren asked

"Not that you really need to know but yes I slept well." I said

Wren and I continued to talk until Toby walked into the kitchen and took things the wrong way.

"I told you to stay away from wife." Toby said

"We were just talking." I said

"Sure just talking one minute and then the next minute it's a lot more then talking." Toby said

Melissa walked into the kitchen after she heard the noise in the kitchen.

"What's going on in here Wren?" Melissa asked

"Nothing, Spencer and I were only talking and cooking breakfast for everyone." Wren said

"I'm just supposed to believe that?" Melissa asked

"I promise you nothing else was going on. I would never do that to you Melissa." I said

"You say that now and you said that before but that never stopped you from kissing Wren years ago." Melissa said

"Wren and I haven't kissed each other since you married him." I said

Melissa and Wren went out exploring more of LA for the day. They took all 5 kids with them meaning Toby and I were alone.

"I'm sorry about this morning Spence." Toby said

"Apology accepted but you are just going to have to trust me more Toby." I said

"I trust you Spencer, it's him I don't trust." Toby said

"We are alone so do you maybe want to go upstairs to the bedroom and do what both of us were to tired for last night?" I asked

"Sure, you don't even have to say maybe because you know we are alone so this would be the perfect time." Toby said

Toby and I hadn't even bothered to close the bedroom door because we both thought that Melissa and Wren would be out of the house most of the day. We should have closed the door because neither Toby or I heard Melissa and Wren get back to the house.

"OMG Spence, I didn't mean to walk in on you and Toby having sex." Melissa said

"See this is why I thought it was a bad idea to share this house in the first place." I said

"It's not my fault that you and Toby left the bedroom door open so the way I look at it this is your fault." Wren said

"Oh no, not Wren. This can't be happening, please tell me I'm dreaming Spencer." Toby said

"Sorry Toby but unfortunately this did just happen." I said

"Who has sex in the middle of the day anyway? "Melissa asked

"Seriously Melissa, you and Wren never had sex randomly in the middle of the day before?" I asked

"I'm not going to answer that question because it's personal." Melissa said

"Fine what ever now please go away so Toby and I can get dressed." I said

After this afternoon's unfortunate event the rest of the vacation was awkward between Melissa, Wren, myself, and Toby.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be June. I don't know what characters or what is going to happen yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as w** ell._


	84. London

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday June 18th*_**

 ** _Wren's POV_**

Melissa and I had been back home for 2 weeks now. We stayed in NYC for a extra few days because there was an issue with Bella's passport not being renewed on time. It had expired on her 5th birthday and since Bella turned 5 while we were in LA we got into the USA without problems but couldn't get back home so easy.

"You working today?" Melissa asked

"Not until late tonight." I said

"I plan on taking Bella to the park this afternoon if you want to come with us." Melissa said

"You and Bella can do the park any day and since the big horse race is today I thought we would go." I said

"Just you and I?" Melissa asked

"No, I think Bella would have fun and we could even let her pick a horse to bet on." I said

"I guess but a 5 year old isn't going to know anything about stats and placing bets. Plus a lot of people go and Bella can easily get lost." Melissa said

"She won't get lost as long as we keep a close eye on her." I said

"Why do I feel like you are just looking for an excuse to drink Wren?" Melissa asked

"Your the one who doesn't like it when I buy adult beverages for the house so excuse me if I choose to drink at sporting or other events outside this house." I said

"I'm fine with you drinking occasionally but it sets a bad example for Bella if you drink every day." Melissa said

"Relax Mel, at least I'm not an alcoholic." I said

"You might be if you don't learn to control how much you drink." Melissa said

"I drank this much if not more while I was in university." I said

"I'm just concerned for you. I don't know your parents history with alcohol but it seems like you started drinking young and now it's this addiction that won't go away." Melissa said

"I told you that I have my drinking under control so you don't have to worry about me becoming an alcoholic." I said

"You may say that but the first step to fixing this is admitting that you have a problem." Melissa said

"I don't have a problem so stop telling me that I do." I said

"Just be careful because obsessive drinking has bad side effects and remember Bella needs you around more then I do." Melissa said

"I love you for being concerned but I'm fine." I said

"I believe you but if you are ever not fine then just talk to me." Melissa said

A few hours later in the afternoon we arrived at the race track. The London Derby is so much like the Kentucky Derby. We were having a good time and everything was going well at this very moment but then things changed. Melissa went to use the bathroom. I went to make another bet since we won some money on the last one and get another beer. Bella was with me or at least she was at the current moment. I was in a fairly long line and I looked my eyes off Bella for one moment to get money out of my wallet. By the time I got the money out, Bella had run off. I was almost to the front of the line so I stayed in line hopping she just went back to the seats.

I got back to our seats and Melissa was back but Bella wasn't **.**

* * *

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

"Where's Bella?" Wren asked

"I thought she was with you?" I asked

"Bella was but I was in line and she ran off when I got cash from my wallet." Wren said

"How irresponsible of you to loose our 5 year old daughter." I said

"It's not my fault she ran the moment I wasn't looking at her." Wren said

"We are never going to find her in this crowd." I said

"We will find her Melissa. Bella couldn't have gotten that far." Wren said

"What if we don't find her Wren? What if someone else finds her and hurts her? What if someone sees Bella alone and kidnaps her?" I asked all the questions running through my mind.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. I promise you Melissa we will find her and everything will be just fine." Wren said

"What's not fine is you having to get another beer at the exact moment I need the bathroom." I Yelled

"Fighting is not going to help us find Bella." Wren said

"I'm just upset that we have a missing daughter." I said

"It's my fault and I'm sorry." Wren said

"I know what Spencer went through when Alison went missing years ago but this is my worst nightmare." I said

"Bella isn't going to be missing for 2 years like Alison. We will find her within the next hour." Wren said

It took more like 2 hours for us to find Bella but once we did Wren and I both gave her a hug.

"Never ever run off again Bella, you really scared your mom and myself." Wren said

"Sorry daddy and mommy." Bella said

"We have you back so apology accepted." I said

"Do you still love me?" Bella asked

"Of course we do." Wren said

"Bella, your dad and I will never stop loving you." I said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

"Thank you so much for finding Bella and keeping her safe." Melissa said

Wren tried handing over some money but his offer was turned down. That's when Melissa and Wren noticed who had found Bella. It was the royal family.

"It's an honor to meet you and I'm sorry for offering you money." Wren said

"Can't say that hasn't happened before." Prince William said

"Even people who have lived in London or the UK for years don't always recognize us." The Queen said

"I have only been living in London for 7 years but my husband has lived here almost all of his life." Melissa said

"How would you like to watch the rest of the races for today with us?" The prince asked

"Thank you so much for the offer but we don't want to bother you." Wren said

"It's not a bother and I would like to invite you over to the palace for dinner tonight." The queen said

"Bella included or just my husband and I?" Melissa asked

"Bella is welcome as well. The Royal family does include kids." The queen said

"My wife is with George and Charlotte somewhere other then this race track but I'm sure she would love to you 3 over for dinner." The prince said

Once the horse races were over Wren, Melissa, and Bella left the racetrack. They had a royal security guard with them because other wise they would not have been able to drive to the palace for dinner since another guard would have stopped them.

The prince and queen explained what how they met Wren, Melissa, and Bella to the princess. She was happy to have dinner guests that were not other Royal familys or presidents from other countries. Bella got to play with George and Charlotte before it was time to leave.

Before today Bella didn't really know anything about who the Royal family were.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be July and it will be an Ezria chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	85. Ezria Wedding Planning

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday July 2nd*_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

This morning Aria and I are tasting wedding cakes. My brother Wesley is watching the kids even though Malcolm is 14 and old enough to stay home alone but I don't always trust him with the 3 younger kids.

"I don't see why we can't just have one of your employees at the Brew bake us a wedding cake." Aria said

"It's a wedding cake Aria, not a birthday cake." I said

"I know but what difference does that make?" Aria asked

"You and I could make a birthday cake any day but a wedding cake is a bit more complicated then that." I said

"I see your point Ezra but we have 2 months left until the wedding and I'm sure my friends would be willing to help." Aria said

"Lets taste some cakes today and see what this bakery has to offer before we decide anything." I said

"Doesn't it make sense to spend less money on the wedding and more money on the honeymoon." Aria said

"Don't worry about the money Aria. The Brew has been making more money these past few months." I said

* * *

Aria and I spent almost 2 hours tasting cakes and looking at different designs for our wedding cake. Aria was meeting the girls for lunch so she drove me back home and then left. I left my car at home in case my brother needed it since he got into a car accident recently and his car was still at the car dealer to be fixed.

"Did you decide on a cake?" Wesley asked

"Aria and I can't decide between 2. We know the flavor and size but not the design yet." I said

"Does it really matter because it's just going to get eaten anyway?" Wesley asked

"Aria wanted something more then just a bride and groom cake since we became a family before getting married." I said

"I'm sure you and Aria will pick the perfect cake out? Wesley said

"We would have stayed longer but she has lunch with her friends and I wanted to get home before the kids caused any trouble." I said

"The kids were great, not one thing to worry about. Is it fine with you if I eat lunch here and then Sophie picks me up. She was running around town doing errands with Justin and they are not done just yet." Wesley said

"That's fine, have the kids eaten yet?" I asked

"Everyone except Malcolm because he's waiting for Mackenzie to come over." Wesley said

"I really didn't think one year later they would still be a thing." I said

"Who knows Mackenzie and Malcolm could work out long term just like you and Aria." Wesley said

"Maybe but they are not having a kid at 18 like both Aria and I did." I said

"Then you better have that safe sex talk with him before it's to late." Wesley said

"Mom and dad had that talk with us but yet we both knocked girls up." I said

"The other thing we have in common is that both of girls we knocked up hid the kids from us at first." Wesley said

"That happened to me twice. Malcolm was 6 when Maggie told me and Jayde was 5 when Aria confessed the truth." I said

"Well if you hadn't broken things off with Aria she would have told you." Wesley said

"You don't know that for sure. Aria kept things from me even back then." I said

"I should have said something a long time ago but I knew about Jayde and Aria not telling you." Wesley said

"For how long?" I asked

"Aria called me not to long after giving birth to Jayde. Since Jayde was born 2 months early and her health wasn't good she wanted me to know in case something happened. Aria told me that she didn't want you to know because 7 years ago Aria didn't think that she could ever forgive you for the book and everything else you did to make her upset." Wesley said

"Now that we are confessing things I know about the kiss you and her shared when Aria and I were together the first time around." I said

"I never meant for that kiss to happen plus Aria and I both knew it was a mistake so we both decided to not tell you." Wesley said

"What happened in the past between you and Aria is what it is. Neither of us can go back and change the past but if we could I would change things so maybe Aria and I wouldn't have gone through over 5 years apart." I said

* * *

After lunch Wesley left and I was able to talk with Malcolm but not before Mackenzie showed up.

"Dad can we talk about this another day when Mackenzie isn't here?" Malcolm asked

"This isn't going to be a long talk Malcolm but I do have to say a few things. I'm fine with you having a girlfriend but at 14 I think you are a little to young to be in a serious relationship." I said

"Mr. Fitz, your son and I are not sexually active if that's what you were trying to ask. My mom has this no boys in the bedroom rule so we are not doing there either." Mackenzie said

"Good because you are both to young but I am going to trust both of you and when the time is right you will be safe and responsible." I said

"Dad, your embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend." Malcolm said

"Sorry but I had some words that needed to be said." I said

"Are we done now?" Malcolm asked

"Yes." I said

Malcolm and Mackenzie opened the door to go outside. Jayde got up from the couch to follow them.

"Jayde, where are you going?" I asked

"To play with sidewalk chalk outside." Jayde said

"Malcolm watch your sister please." I said

"Yes dad." Malcolm said

Leo and Katie were both watching barney so I stayed in the house with them.

* * *

An hour or so later Malcolm walks back into the house and I can tell something is wrong.

"Dad." Malcolm said with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Jayde's hurt." Malcolm said

"What do you mean hurt?" I asked

"Mackenzie and I were playing one on one basketball and the ball accidentally got thrown in the wrong direction. Jayde got hit with the ball." Malcolm said

"Where did the ball hit her?" I asked

"In the head I think or it may have just missed her head." Malcolm said

"Is she bleeding?" I asked

"I don't know but Mackenzie said I should tell you dad." Malcolm said

"If she's bleeding then I might have to take her to the hospital." I said

Sure enough we had to take Jayde to the hospital.

"Call Aria and tell her to meet us at the hospital?" I asked Malcolm while I was driving.

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I was eating lunch with Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison, and Mona. We were discussing the wedding and bridesmaid things. I got a call on my cell phone from Ezra which I ignored the first time but when he called back a moment later I knew it must be important. It wasn't Ezra on the other end of the phone, it was Malcolm.

"Dad needs you to meet him at the hospital ASAP." Malcolm said

"What's the emergency?" I asked

"Jayde got hit in the head with my basketball. I'm so sorry, it was an accident but she's bleeding and dad thinks she might have a concussion." Malcolm said

"I'm on my way." I said

I hung up the phone and explained to the girls why I had to leave before we were done.

I got to Rosewood hospital as fast as I could. I found out what room Jayde was being treated in. She was already getting stitches by the time I walked into the room. A doctor told Ezra and I how to treat her concussion and to bring Jayde back if things were getting worse instead of better.

"It's my fault. I was the one who accidentally threw the basketball away from the hop instead of towards the hop." Mackenzie said

"I told you to let me take the blame. I'm the one that was supposed to be watching Jayde so let me be responsible for this." Malcolm said

"No one needs to take the blame it was an accident. People accidentally get hurt or accidentally tell people things they wish they hadn't." I said

"Oh so you mean like how you told my brother that I had a son but didn't tell me for another 5 years?" Ezra asked

"My mom must have said something to him because I never told Wesley anything about Jayde before you found out." I said

"I may only have a degree in English Literature but I know when you are lying to me Aria." Ezra said

"Fine, I did tell him but how do you know about that?" I asked

"Wesley told me today that you told him about Jayde not to long after she was born." Ezra said

"I told him because I couldn't trust you. I needed to tell someone because at the time I didn't know if Jayde was going to survive since she was born to months premature." I said

"Let me ask you this Aria, did you tell my brother because you two had something going on after we broke up?" Ezra asked

"No, I could never do that to you." I said

"You did kiss him while we were together the first time around." Ezra said

"I told you before that I never meant to kiss Wesley and I don't plan on kissing him again." I said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be August and it will be a Spoby chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as** well._


	86. Another Year, More love

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 ** _*Monday August 1st*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

1 more month left of summer. 1 more month and 2 of our kids will be school age. Spencer and I have made it through 7 years of marriage. We did have some rough patches in those 7 years but it takes some drama in every relationship to make a marriage last for so many years.

"Good morning." Spencer said

"Why are you up so early?" I asked

"Couldn't sleep." Spencer said

"I have to get to work but happy anniversary." I said

"You remembered?" Spencer asked

"7 years later and I still remember our wedding like it was yesterday." I said

"I'm glad you didn't forget. Do you think that you might have time for lunch at Apple Rose Grill or just a coffee break at the Brew?" Spencer asked

"I should have time for something but I will text you once I figure out when and where." I said

"Jason's coming over because he wanted to drop off his birthday gift for Rochelle before he goes on vacation. I can ask him to watch the kids while I meet you." Spencer said

"Did Jason tell you what he got Rochelle?" I asked

"No but he did say that he couldn't mail it to us." Spencer said

"I should head to work if I want to be on time so I don't make Tanner upset." I said

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Toby left for work and all 4 kids were still sleeping. Rochelles 6th birthday isn't for another 8 days but Jason's going out of town and won't be back until after her birthday party this weekend.

Around 10 am Jason texted me that he was on his way over. 15 minutes later Jason drove up in the driveway.

"Uncle Jason is here." I said to the kids who were all on the family room couch.

"I didn't know uncle Jason was coming over today." Rochelle said

"I didn't tell you or your siblings because I wanted it to be a surprise." I said

"But my birthday isn't for another week." Rochelle said

"Today you will celebrate with Jason since he won't be in Rosewood the day of your party or on your actual birthday a week from tomorrow." I said

"Does he have a gift for me?" Rochelle asked

"I think that's a question for you to ask Jason." I said

"Someone's happy to see me." Jason said after Rochelle ran up to him asking for a hug.

"Any almost 6 year old would be happy to see their favorite uncle." I said

"Are you happy to see me?" Jason asked

"Yes, why wouldn't I be happy?" I asked

"You haven't called me in weeks Spencer and if I hadn't called you last night then who knows the next time we would have talked or seen each other." Jason said

"I have just been busy taking care of the kids and working for my parents plus household chores and errands." I said

"Are you sure there is nothing else going on?" Jason asked

"If something was wrong I would tell Toby first before you." I said

"Whatever it is you know I can help you." Jason said

"Fine I will tell you but you have to promise to not tell anyone and that includes Toby." I said

"I promise to keep this between us and only us." Jason said

"Wren drunk called me yesterday." I said

"Are you kidding me right now Spencer?" Jason asked

"I wish I was but it happened and I don't know how to tell Melissa or if I should tell Toby." I said

"What did he say to you?" Jason asked

"Wren told me that I was sexy and that he would have sex with me anytime." I said

"Are you sure Wren was drunk?" Jason asked

"Yes, I could hear it in his voice. Plus the rest of our conversation was basically phone sex." I said

"You didn't cheat on Toby if that's what you are worried about." Jason said

"What if he thinks I did cheat on him. I can't have 7 years of marriage be ruined because of one phone call." I said

"Where was Toby when Wren called you?" Jason asked

"Toby was with Caleb at a Baseball game in Philly yesterday afternoon so he knows nothing about this call." I said

"You did nothing wrong Spencer. Wren was the one who did something wrong." Jason said

"If Toby texts me and has time to meet up would you watch the kids. It would only be for an hour or maybe a little more if we have lunch?" I asked

"Sure, I don't have any plans for the day and Vanessa is having a mother - daughter day with the twin girls." Jason said

Jason gave Rochelle her birthday present. She got a her first bicycle with training wheels.

"Can I ride it now mommy?" Rochelle asked

"Your dad and I have to teach you first." I said

"So that's a no?" Rochelle asked

"If you really want to but it does look like it's about to rain so I think we would be better of waiting until another day." I said

Jason offered to help me teach Rochelle how to ride her new bike but mother nature had other ideas.

"The rain couldn't hold off so I guess today is not the day." Jason said

Toby texted me to meet him at the Apple Rose Grill so Jason stayed with the kids.

"I don't have a lot of time and I could get radioed back to the station or on a call but hopefully we have time to get lunch in." Toby said

"It's nice to spend time with you even if I feel like your job limits our time together on our anniversary." I said

"Thanks for understanding Spence." Toby said

"Jason bought Rochelle a bicycle so it's either you and I or Jason and I are going to teach her how to ride. Before you ask yes the bike does have training wheels." I said

"I have enough vacation hours to take a day off if needed but then Tanner usually has me on call so I might not be actually be off." Toby said

"We should have lunch out more often or just time away from the kids." I said

"This morning when you said that you couldn't sleep, what was that about?" Toby asked

"I was just doing some thinking and it kept me awake. My dad is pressuring me to start Law school and he expects me to be this highly know criminal lawyer like himself and my mom are. I still want to be a Lawyer but I want to going into family law instead of Criminal law." I said

"You be the Lawyer that you want to be Spencer. Your parents can teach you things but it's up to you what you want to spend most of your adult life doing." Toby said

"My mom might but my dad isn't going to see it that way. I would rather deal with divorce and custody cases over criminal cases." I said

"It's your life and career path not your parents. My dad isn't always happy about me being a police officer but I do it anyway because this is the career path I decided on." Toby said

"Thanks for understanding Toby." I said

Emily walked in so we said hi to here.

"Do you want to sit with us Em?" I asked

"I am meeting Ali but she isn't here yet so for now we can sit together." Emily said

"What's new in your life Em?" Toby asked

"Alison doesn't know yet but as of an hour ago I'm unemployed. Emily said

"Why, what happened to your Rosewood High swim coaching job?" I asked

"Rosewood high's swim team is merging with a nearby private school this fall so they kept that coach and not me." Emily said

"If you need a job Em, as long as Spence agrees to this how would you like to be a babysitter for us but on a more regular schedule?" Toby asked

"You mean like a nanny?" Emily asked

"It's might not be full time every week but yes." Toby said

"Spence, what do you think?" Emily asked

"Sure, this way it gives me a better chance at starting law school." I said

"I would love to just let me know when I'm needed. If Ali isn't available to take care of our twins then I may need to bring them over as well." Emily said

"I'm glad you want to help us out and we will discuss your pay rate before you start." Toby said

After lunch Toby went back to work and I went back home after Alison showed up at the grill. That night I told Toby about the call from Wren. I was surprised that he took it well and thanked me for being honest with him.

"Do you blame me for what happened?" I asked

"Of course not Spence but I would like to have a word with Wren." Toby said

"I think you should stay out of this Toby." I said

"I warned Wren to stay away from you when we were in LA and he didn't listen." Toby said

"Melissa has to find out from me and not you. Just think about letting Wren get away with a free pass. I promise you Toby that If it happens again I will tell you and then you can do something about it." I said

"I can't forget about this Spence. I don't want him to mess with our marriage but if you want me to keep quite then he can have this one and only chance." Toby said

"I love you Toby." I said

"I love you to Spencer." Toby said

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter?**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be September and it will be a Ezria chapter. The wedding will finally happen but it will not be a drama free chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well.**_

 _ **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well.**_


	87. Ezria Wedding

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 ** _*Sunday September 4th*_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Just over one year after I proposed and 2 years almost 2 years after we got back together today is the day that Aria and I are getting married. Aria slept at Spencer and Toby's last night so I wouldn't see her until the wedding began. Jayde was with her and Leo was with Jason for the weekend but I'm picking him up this morning.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Malcolm asked

"Yes." I asked

"Mackenzie is unsure about going to the wedding. She knows you invited her but she doesn't want to feel like out of place because she doesn't know any of Aria's friends or family." Malcolm said

"Tell her that this will be a great opportunity for her to meet them. If you are really serious about her then she needs to at least know Aria's friends." I said

"Thanks dad." Malcolm said

"I need you to do me a small favor and watch Katie for an hour maybe 2 at the most." I said

"You really trust me?" Malcolm asked

"You are 14 and starting high school this week. I think I can trust you to stay home alone with your sister for a few hours and because Aria helps out at the brew there will be times where you are home alone by yourself after school for a few hours." I said

"Can Mackenzie come home with me after school some days?" Malcolm asked

"Not if you are going to be home alone but if Aria, myself, or any other adult is here then yes." I said

"Even if I promise to stay out of my bedroom if we are alone?" Malcolm asked

"I trust you but I would rather you not be home alone with a girl." I said

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I wokeup in Spencer and Toby's guest bedroom on my wedding day. In a matter of hours Ezra and I would officially be Mr. and Mrs. Fitz. I wanted to marry Ezra but in the back of my mind I was having second thoughts.

"Are you excited for your big day?" Spencer asked

"I'm not so sure I can marry Ezra." I said

"Why not?" Spencer asked

"Ezra told me he wanted another kid and I don't feel the same way." I said

"Ezra can borrow one of our kids at any time." Toby said

"Not funny Toby." Spencer said

"Do you know why Ezra wants another kid?" Toby asked

"He told me it's mainly because Jayde is our only kid that has a biological connection to both of us." I said

"I thought Ezra was supposed to adopt Leo." Spencer said

"He is but Jason isn't making things easy." I said

"Let me talk to him for you." Toby said

"Jason's my brother so let me talk to him." Spencer said

"I appreciate it but you really don't have to put your self in the middle of what Ezra and I are dealing with right now." I said

"Is Jason going to be at the wedding?" Toby asked

"No, Ezra didn't want to invite him. Trust me that was one fight that I wish could have been prevented." I said

"Why does Ezra not get along with Jason?" Spencer asked

"They never really got along to begin with and I'm almost 100 percent sure it has to do with me." I said

"Aria, I'm sure it's not all because of you." Toby said

"When I was with Jason there was no moment that I was never not in love with Ezra. I always knew Jason and I wouldn't work out in the long run but I choose to stay with him so Jayde would have some sort of father figure in her life." I said

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Jason and I are what you call non friends that only talk or see each other when we have to. He knows Aria choose me but he still likes to remind me how I don't deserve Aria. Aria and I have put the past aside because we are only dealing with the present and future. Sometimes something in the past is mentioned and it causes us to fight but we always make up soon afterwords.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I'm here to pick up Leo." I said

"I thought I was dropping him off tomorrow morning." Jason said

"Aria and I are getting married this afternoon so we would like Leo to be at the wedding." I said

"Why can't I just take him to the wedding?" Jason asked

"You are not invited to the wedding Jason. Aria wanted to invite you but I said no." I said

"Of course you would say no because you hate me." Jason said

"I don't hate you but I don't think we can ever be friends." I said

"It doesn't even make sense that you can invite my sisters to the wedding but not me." Jason said

"Aria is best friends with Alison and Spencer. All you did was have a baby with Aria and try to convince her to love you when you know she never stopped loving me." I said

"You just got lucky that Aria picked you." Jason said

"You have Vanessa plus the twin girls so you need to take your focus off Aria and let her be with me." I said

Jason finally agreed to let me take Leo with me. We only had a couple hours left until the wedding.

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

A few hours later I was in the bridal room with the girls.

"Not long before you are Mrs. Fitz." Mona said

"Funny thing is that we had the same last name for almost 15 months and now they are going to be different again." I said

"You would have always been born a Montgomery and myself a Vanderwall." Mona said

"I don't understand what you are trying to say Mona?" I asked

"Let Spencer explain it." Mona said

"Mona means we will always be connected to the last name on our birth certificate." Spencer said

"I get it now. I'm just so worried about something going wrong that I can't think." I said

"Today nothing will go wrong." Hanna said

"Nothing is ever perfect so I get Aria's worrying." Emily said

"Today is going to be the most perfect day in your life Aria." Alison said

"I hope so because I don't have time for any more drama." I said

Besides mine and Ezra's parents we also invited our friends parents because we needed help setting up the wedding and they could also help watch all the kids. I have Mona, Spencer, Hanna, Alison, and Emily in my bridal party. Ezra has my brother Mike, Toby, Caleb, his brother Wesley, and his best friend Hardy in his grooms party.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

The wedding had started out perfect but nothing in Rosewood ever stays perfect. Half way through the wedding ceremony Jason showed up. Not only was Jason late but almost everyone at the wedding knew he wasn't invited. There was a brief pause in the wedding ceremony.

"Should we get security to kick him out?" Ezra asked

"Let him stay Ezra. I don't want to make a big scene and/or cause a lot of unnecessary drama." Aria said

"You are lucky Jason has his twin girls with him or I wouldn't be so quick to agree with you." Ezra said

The wedding continued.

"I Ezra, take you Aria, to be my wife, starting now and everyday that follows, For better or worse, Richer and poorer, sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I Aria, take you Ezra, to be my husband, starting now and everyday that follows, For better or worse, Richer and poorer, sickness and health, until death do us part."

"Do you Ezra take Aria to be your wife from this moment forward?"

"I do" Ezra said

"Do you Aria take Ezra to be your husband from this moment forward."

"I do" Aria said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ezra you may now kiss Aria."

Ezra and Aria kiss romantically. For the newly weds first dance they decided on "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. To Aria's surprise Ezra got the band to play live. This wasn't Aria's only surprise of the night.

"How did you manage to pull this off?" Aria asked

"My parents organized a charity event in Australia where Lady Antebellum performed." Ezra said

After the first dance and a few more dances Aria met the band. Aria's 2nd surprise was when she was offered an opening singing spot in some of Lady Antebellum concerts coming up in the next year. She got this offer after Spencer and Toby had re watched their wedding video and sent the recording of Aria singing a cover of "I can't help failing in love" at the wedding to Ezra. The song isn't by the band but it's a common wedding song that a lot of people cover. Since Aria and Ezra were not together back then Ezra had never seen that video recording. Ezra had then showed the video of Aria singing to Lady Antebellum and they loved it. Aria didn't know if she wanted to accept of offer or not because she has multiple things to consider. In the end Aria decided to only commit to the local show in Philly and the band understood.

After the wedding and the reception some people went home and others got rooms at a nearby hotel. Aria and Ezra had already arranged for the kids to have a babysitter so staying in a hotel room was no problem. After the almost perfect wedding Aria and Ezra had a perfect night together as their first night as a married couple.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be October and I'm thinking it will be a Mona and/or Haleb chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	88. Mona's Mistake

_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_

 ** _*Saturday October 1st*_**

 ** _Mona's POV_**

Keeping a secret has been hard. I'm 25 so I'm not a teenager anymore but I feel like one.

"When are we going to see daddy again?" Madison asked

Madison is turning 3 years old this week. Mike went back to LA right after Aria and Ezra's wedding.

"I don't know but we can Skype him when ever you want." I said

"I miss him." Madison said

"You are not the only one who misses him." I said

Last time I saw Mike we had a fight because I thought he was going to be in Rosewood longer then he was.

* * *

 ** _Flashback - 1 month ago - Ezria wedding_**

 _"I need you to take Madison to Preschool orientation on Wednesday because I promised my mom I would help her with something." I said_

 _"I would except I'm going to be back in LA before Wednesday Mona." Mike said_

 _"So when are you leaving Rosewood Mike?" I asked_

 _"Tonight, in fact now that the wedding part is over I need to leave for the airport soon." Mike said_

 _"I thought you at least cared about Madison and I to stay in Rosewood for like a week. It's been months since we last saw you and seeing you at your sisters wedding just isn't enough." I Yelled_

 _"I'm sorry really sorry Mona, I have class on Tuesday but I have a group project to finish tomorrow or I would stay in Rosewood another day." Mike said_

 _"Do you at least have time to have a bathroom make out session?" I asked_

 _"I didn't come to my sisters wedding to have sex with you in a public bathroom." Mike said_

 _"Are you cheating on me Mike? Just be honest now because if I find out later then forgiving you is going to be 100 times harder." I said_

 _Mike decided to walk away instead of answering my question._ _Thankfully Madison was with other kids and she didn't witness the fight. I didn't feel like talking to anybody so I ended up siting down on the floor in a corner of the room to cry. It wasn't long before Hanna noticed me._

 _"Talk to me Mona, tell me what's wrong?" Hanna asked_

 _"Mike might be cheating on me." I said_

 _"Did you ask him if he was or not?" Hanna asked_

 _"I tried but he walked away from me." I said_

 _"Well then just talk to Mike in the morning." Hanna said_

 _"I can't because he is going back to LA tonight." I said_

 _"Do you want Caleb and I to take Madison home tonight so you can have a night to yourself?" Hanna asked_

 _"I still live with you remember?" I asked_

 _"I know but I thought maybe you would want a kid free night. You could get a hotel room, go to your moms house, or to another friend of yours." Hanna said_

 _"That would be really nice but you really don't have to." I said_

 _"I want to and I'm sure Caleb won't mind us having an extra kid for one night." Hanna said_

* * *

 _Just before the wedding reception ended I was talking with Ezra's brother Wesley._

 _"What's new with you?" Wesley asked_

 _"Husband troubles. He thinks by going back to LA we can avoid needed conversations." I said_

 _"Sophia had to go back to Australia because of a family emergency and she took Justin with her." Wesley said_

 _"You should go to Australia then." I said_

 _"No Sophia said distance is supposed to make our relationship stronger." Wesley said_

 _"I heard that but it seems different when you are married to the person." I said_

 _"Why don't you just move to LA?" Wesley asked_

 _"I could but I have my mom and my friends in Rosewood. Now that Hanna's back in Rosewood it just seems silly to leave." I said_

 _Wesley and I talked some more. It got late and a lot of people left. Wesley and I both wanted hotel rooms at the nearby hotel. We ended up getting one room to share since it was the last room left that was available for tonight._

 _The next morning I woke up with a massive hangover and Wesley was already awake making coffee for both of us._

 _"Did we have sex last night?" I asked_

 _"I was drunk and so were you but it seems like we did have sex." Wesley said_

 _"This can never happen again." I said_

 _"Agreed because technically we are brother in law/sister in law." Wesley said_

 _"Ew but since we were both drunk can we pretend that last night never happened." I said_

 _"I think that would be for the best." Wesley said_

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Tonight is family game night at the Rivers house. My mom and Caleb's dad are coming over. My mom's boyfriend Ted would come over as well but he was on some weekend church trip.

"Madison and I have dinner plans with my mom." Mona said

"You should tell your mom to come over for family game night." I said

"I'm invited to this family game night?" Mona asked

"Yes, Best friends can act like family." I said

"I think I'm going to skip family game night this time." Mona said

"That's your choice Mona but it fun for you to join and it gives Caleb less of a chance to win." I said

"I just don't feel like playing any games." Mona said

"We play kid games until it's their bedtime and then we play Apples to Apples." I said

"That's nice but I still don't feel like it." Mona said

"Is something bothering you?" I asked

"No." Mona said

"You can tell me anything and I will still be your best friend unless that anything was that you had sex with Caleb." I said

"I didn't and would never have sex with Caleb but I did have sex with someone." Mona said

"Who?" I asked

"I had sex with Wesley after Aria and Ezra's wedding." Mona said

"I will keep your secret if you tell me why." I said

"The only reason I can think of is that we were both drunk and having relationship issues." Mona said

"You better hope Mike doesn't find out because he doesn't like people who cheat." I said

"Years ago Noel cheated on Aria with me and Mike is still friends with Noel." Mona said

"Maybe with Mike and Noel it's different since they never dated but after Noel hurt Aria I don't see how they can be friends." I said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be November and I think will be a thanksgiving chapter with multiple couples._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	89. Thanksgiving 8

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 ** _*Thursday November 24*_**

 ** _General POV_**

* * *

 ** _1\. Spoby_**

Spencer still hasn't told her parents that she wants to be a family Lawyer and not a criminal Lawyer but she has told her best friends who are all supportive of her decision. Thanksgiving dinner was at the Hastings house but Spencer and Toby were cooking a both a side dish plus a desert.

"I'm not worried about my mom's reaction but my dad always finds ways to get mad at me." Spencer said

"At least you are not pregnant again." Toby said

"It seems like we always have some sort of news to tell my parents on Thanksgiving." Spencer said

"It's not my fault you told me almost 4 months ago and still haven't told your parents." Toby said

"Just because you understood my decision that doesn't mean my parents will." Spencer said

"You are still going to be a lawyer Spence." Toby said

"No one in the Hastings family has ever been a family Lawyer." Spencer said

"You clearly care more about family so I can see why you decided not to be a criminal lawyer." Toby said

"We wouldn't have 4 kids if I didn't care so much about family." Spencer said

"4 kids shows how much we love each other." Toby said

"That is also true." Spencer said

Spoby took Green Been Casserole and an apple pie over to the Hastings for dinner.

"Will your parents be able to tell that we didn't actually make the pie ourselves?" Toby asked

"My parents buy food from the store all the time and pass it off as homemade so I don't think it's a problem." Spencer said

"The grand kids are growing so fast." Mrs. Hastings said

"Rosie is almost 3 years old and Elizabeth almost 4 years old. JT is 5 years old and Rochelle is 6 years old." Toby said

"If you want to watch them we brought some home videos and photos from the summer." Spencer said

"After dinner." Mr. Hastings said

"My dad is just running a little bit late but I'm sure he won't mind if we start dinner. He was taking his girlfriend to the airport and now he's caught in that big traffic jam on the freeway." Toby said

Spencer knew she had to tell her parents at some point tonight and the sooner the better but she waited for Toby's dad because she knew he would be more understanding then her own dad.

"I'm officially starting law school in January." Spencer said

"I'm so happy for you Spencer and if you need someone to help with the kids I can if you can tell me ahead of time so I fit it around work." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Actually Spencer and I hired Emily to be our nanny since she got fired from her swim coach job." Toby said

"I know some of the law professors at U Penn because we have worked with them before by giving students co op opportunities." Mrs. Hastings said

"I expect you to still work with us while you are in school Spencer. Not many students get to work on real cases until they are in their last year of law school." Mr. Hastings said

"Actually dad I decided that I'm going to be studying family law and not criminal law." Spencer said

"Either way it's still good practice for you." Mrs. Hastings said

"Spencer you either study Criminal law or you can't have the job anymore." Mr. Hastings said

"Are you really going to fire me just because I want something different?" Spencer asked

"Yes." Mr. Hastings said

"Mom, you can't let him do this." Spencer said

"All I can do is talk to him for you." Mrs. Hastings said

"This is exactly why I waited 4 months to tell you and dad." Spencer said

"Spencer, from what Toby told me you would be the 1st non criminal lawyer in the family. I was the 1st person in my family to not have a college degree. I may regret that now but you are not going to regret being a different kind of lawyer." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Glad to hear somebody understands me." Spencer said

"The only one that doesn't understand you is your dad." Mrs. Hastings said

"If only you would accept change for once dad and then you would see that this is a good thing." Spencer said

After dinner they watched home videos and looked at pictures of the kids. Except Mr. Hastings who went into his at home office.

"I'm sorry Spence, I honestly thought your dad would have been happy for you." Toby said

"It's not you fault, my dad is my dad. Sometimes I wish we could trade dad's but then I wouldn't want you to have the crappy one." Spencer said

"In all fairness it's not like my dad is the best dad in the world but for one thing he is more understanding." Toby said

When Spencer and Toby got home they found Aria's car in their driveway with a crying Aria inside. Once they were all inside and the kids were sleeping Aria told them all about her day.

* * *

 _ **2\. Ezria - Earlier the same day**_

Ezra's mom has been in New York city since the wedding so she had driven back to Rosewood for Thanksgiving. Wesley was still in Rosewood but undecided how long he was going to stay. Wesley and Sophia broke up but he wanted to see his son Justin who was still in Australia with his mom. Malcolm and Mackenzie are still in a happy relationship. Aria and Ezra have been back from their honeymoon for 2 months and are now almost been married for 3 months. Malcolm, Jayde, Katie, and Leo have all been happy and healthy.

The mother in laws were cooking Thanksgiving dinner at Aria and Ezra's house. Aria's dad will be at the house later. Mike is still in LA so Aria plans on Skype calling him.

"I don't know about you but I always had this feeling that my daughter would get married to your son." Mrs. Montgomery said

"I don't think it's fair your daughter kept Jayde from my son and myself for 5 years." Mrs. Fitzgerald said

"Aria was really hurt by Ezra and it took a lot for her to be able to forgive him." Mrs. Montgomery said

"You could say that Ezra hurt Aria but I think it was the other way around." Mrs. Fitzgerald said

"Think what ever you think but at least I know the truth." Mrs. Montgomery said

"You could say that Ezra hurt Aria but I think it was the other way around." Mrs. Fitzgerald said

"Think what ever you think but at least I know the truth." Mrs. Montgomery said

* * *

Ezra and Wesley were about to go out so they could buy drinks for tonight.

"Have you seen my car keys?" Ezra asked

"I think Malcolm has them." Wesley said

"Why would Malcolm have my car keys?" Ezra asked

"I let him drive around the subdivision yesterday when you and Aria were out to dinner." Wesley said

"He's 14 and doesn't even start drivers ed for another 4 or 6 months." Ezra said

"I know but he really wanted to drive. I did promise Malcolm that I wouldn't tell you so don't say a word to him." Wesley said

"What would have happened if Malcolm got in a car accident? Ezra asked

"I would have lied and said that I was driving. Besides you have a friend on Rosewood PD." Wesley said

"What else have you done that you haven't told me about?" Ezra asked

"I may have slept with someone the night of your wedding." Wesley said

"Who?" Ezra asked

"I'm not sure if I should say who it was." Wesley said

"I'm you older brother so yes you have to tell me." Ezra said

"Mona and I know she's married to Aria's brother but it kind of just happened." Wesley said

"Why did you sleep with her Wesley?" Ezra asked

"We were both drunk and like I said a minute ago it just happened." Wesley said

What Ezra and Wesley didn't know was that Aria had over heard the conversation. Having just found out about the Mona/Wesley hookup she was upset and left the house.

* * *

It wasn't until just before Thanksgiving dinner was ready when Ezra noticed Aria wasn't home.

"Does anybody know where Aria is?" Ezra asked

No one knew where Aria went. Ezra wasn't to worried because Aria had left without telling him were she was going before today.

After dinner Ezra called Aria but she didn't answer her phone. He left a message asking Aria to call him back or come back home. Ezra thought about calling Aria's friends but didn't want to bother them on Thanksgiving.

"Should we be worried?" Mr. Montgomery asked

"No unless she isn't back by morning then I would start to worry." Ezra said

"Has she done this before?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

"A few times yes but not since we got married." Ezra said

"Maybe would should go out for a drive to look for Aria." Malcolm said

"Great idea and why don't you come with me." Ezra said

Ezra and Malcolm drove around to some local parks and the few stores that were open. They didn't see Aria's car or any sight of Aria.

"Wesley told me about you driving yesterday and I'm not happy about it." Ezra said

"Sorry dad but Mackenzie's mom took her driving already and I wanted to see what it was like." Malcolm said

"You get a one time pass but no more driving until you have started drivers ed." Ezra said

* * *

After awhile they decided to go home and give up looking for Aria. Aria came home herself the next morning.

"Where were you last night?" Ezra asked

"Can I at least get a "I'm happy to see you, I love you and I miss you" first?" Aria asked

"Sorry but I was starting to get worried and thinking if I should file a missing person's report." Ezra said

"A missing persons report really Ezra, I was gone for one night not an entire week." Aria said

"Truthfully I was started to get worried and if you had just answered your cell phone then I wouldn't of had to worry like I did." Ezra said

"I needed some time away to think so I slept over at Spencer and Toby's house." Aria said

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ezra asked

"Not with you but I do need to talk about it with your brother." Aria said

"Did you by any chance over hear the conversation I had with him yesterday?" Ezra asked

"Yes." Aria said

* * *

 ** _3\. Haleb_**

Hanna and Caleb are having a drama free Thanksgiving with their kids, Caleb's dad, Hanna's mom, Mona, Madison, and Mrs. V. No one knew that Aria was on her way over and things between friends were about to get intense.

"Hanna didn't tell me she invited you over." Caleb said

"No one invited me over but I am here because Mona and I need to talk." Aria said

"Mona, why her?" Caleb asked

"Something happened a few months ago at my wedding and I'm hopping you don't know about it." Aria said

"Hanna told me recently but the secret stays with me." Caleb said

"Enough people know already so you better keep that promise." Aria said

"I can explain." Mona said once she knew what Aria wanted to talk about.

"No there is nothing to explain to me but you owe someone else an explanation and you need to tell him before he finds out from someone else." Aria said

"What Mike doesn't know can't hurt him." Mona said

"You are telling him or I am but either way he has to know the truth and I don't care if this ends your marriage with my brother." Aria Yelled

"Aria calm down, Mona doesn't have to tell Mike if she doesn't want to." Hanna said

"Stay out of this conversation Hanna, this has nothing to do with you." Aria yelled

"Can you not yell at my wife Aria." Caleb said

"You should stay out of this as well Caleb unless you want to be yelled at." Aria said

"I think you should leave unless you can have this conversation without yelling." Caleb said

"Fine I will leave but this conversation isn't over." Aria yelled

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to December and I think will be a Christmas/New Years chapter with multiple couples._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	90. Christmas New Years 8

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2022 for this story_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _1\. Ezria_**

With Christmas fast approaching Aria and Ezra were busy decorating the house. Malcolm and Jayde decided to bake cookies together. Katie and Leo were both taking their afternoon naps.

"It's our 1st Christmas." Ezra said

"Technically not our 1st one but whatever you want to say." Aria said

"I meant 1st Christmas as a married couple." Ezra said

"True and 1st new years as a married couple." Aria said

"Have you given anymore thought into having another baby?" Ezra asked

"I did but I still feel the same way. I know Malcolm's a teenager but I feel with 4 kids between the two of us that is enough." Aria said

"I understand and as a matter of fact, I am starting to see things your way now." Ezra said

"It's not that having another kid is a bad thing but I don't think it's a good idea for us and this family." Aria said

Then they heard a loud noise from the kitchen. Jayde had dropped an entire tray of cookies on the floor. Once the cookies were thrown away they started to make another batch of cookies but this time with more help.

"I'm sorry." Jayde said

"No apologies needed, we know it was an accident." Aria said

"It was kind of my fault because I asked her to move the cookies so we could put the next batch on the cooling rack when I should have moved them myself." Malcolm said

"There is no need to take the blame for this because it was nobody fault." Ezra said

It wasn't long before the ingredients to make cookies were all used up.

"What are we going to do with all these cookies?" Malcolm asked

"We eat most of them but leave a plate for Santa." Jayde said

"Santa isn't a real person." Malcolm said

"He is real, I have pictures with him at the mall." Jayde said

"The mall Santa is someone who gets paid to dress up and make kids happy." Malcolm said

"Then what about the Santa that brings all the presents and leaves them under the tree?" Jayde asked

"That's just mom and dad who wait until we are sleeping before putting the presents under the tree." Malcolm said

"You said mom." Aria said

"You are Jayde's mom." Malcolm said

"You said mom in a way that made it seem like Aria is your mom." Ezra said

"I don't know why I said it that way but is it ok to keep saying that?" Malcolm asked

"Yes, even though you and I are not blood related I would like to think of you as a son if that's ok with you." Aria said

"Can we send some cookies to uncle Wesley?" Jayde asked

"I think the cookie would go bad before it got to Australia but when he gets back to Rosewood you can make him more cookies." Ezra said

"What about Uncle Mike?" Jayde asked

"Possibly if we send the cookies with overnight shipping." Aria said

"We should also send some cookies to grandma in New York City." Malcolm said

"Yes and we also need to send a family picture." Ezra said

Aria went to wake Katie and Leo up from their naps so a family photo could be taken.

* * *

 ** _2\. Emison_**

After going away almost every Christmas and New Years, usually to Texas when Em's dad was there or anywhere else in the country for vacation, this was the year to stay in Rosewood.

"Remind me again why we stayed home for the holidays?" Emily asked

"It's time for Alex and Enzo (The adopted twins who are now 5 years old) to have a Rosewood Christmas this year." Alison said

"Rosewood Christmas is so boring and so is New Years." Emily said

"Not this year." Alison said

"Do you know something I don't?" Emily asked

"You will see what I'm talking about in 48 to 72 or so hours." Alison said

The hours passed and Emily was really wondering what would make a Rosewood Christmas not boring this year.

"I know we already are a family but I was thinking about what it would be like to make it more official?" Alison asked

"Was that a proposal?" Emily asked

"Yes." Alison said

"Like as in a marriage proposal?" Emily asked

"Yes, that's what I meant." Alison said

"Then where is the ring?" Emily asked

"It's wrapped up in one of the boxes under the tree." Alison said

Alison made the actual proposal the next morning.

"Sorry if I ruined the surprise last night but Emily Fields, Will you marry me?" Alison asked

"Is this my grandma's ring?" Emily asked

"Yes but will you please answer the question before you start to cry." Alison said

"Yes." Emily said

Over the next week Emily and Alison told their friends and family. The common question was "When is the wedding?" Emily and Alison replied with "It's not going to be tomorrow but it's also not going to be over a year away."

* * *

 ** _3\. Mike and Mona_**

Ever since Mike moved to LA for film school this past spring things haven't been easy. Long distance was hard and even harder with a 3 year old daughter in the mix.

"What's LA like?" Madison asked

"Warm temperatures even in the winter." Mona said

"How warm?" Madison asked

"No coat warm and you can even wear a t shirt without being cold." Mona said

* * *

Caleb is driving Madison and I to the airport since he has to be in Philadelphia for work.

"Bad news. 9 am flight canceled due to weather but they automatically booked Madison and I on another flight that doesn't leave until 3 pm." Mona said

"You mean I could still be sleeping." Madison said

"Sorry about that." Mona said

"What are you going to do with the extra 6 hours?" Caleb asked

"Probably just hang around the airport." Mona said

"I can let you borrow my car for the morning then meet me for lunch by noon and I can drive you to the airport after lunch." Caleb said

"Madison, What would you think about the childrens museum?" Mona asked

"Yes." Madison said

"The only problem is that the museum doesn't open for another 2 hours." Mona said

It was to cold for the zoo so the childrens museum was pretty much the only option.

"The community center opens early, at least there you would stay warm and out of the snow." Caleb said

Caleb got to work a little late but his boss already knew that he might be late. Mona then went to the community center and then the childrens museum once they were open. Madison had a fun time and they met Caleb for lunch near his office. Caleb dropped Mona and Madison off at the airport just after 1 pm. Madison took a nap while waiting to board the flight and Mona texted Mike.

* * *

The first thing they did in LA was eat dinner. They ate at a Hawaiian Barbecue restaurant in LA.

"How are things?" Mike asked

"Good I guess but is this long distance relationship really working out?" Mona asked

"It's isn't going to be to long before i'm in Rosewood. Summer may be 6 months away but time passes quickly." Mike said

"Last time we saw each other we had a fight and then you forgot Madison's 3rd birthday." Mona said

"I didn't forget Mona. I sent her a birthday card with a Disney store gift card." Mike said

"Well we never got it in the mail." Mona said

"I used your mom's address so maybe she forgot to give the card to you." Mike said

"Could be or it got lost in the mail." Mona said

After dinner they went back to Mike's apartment.

"My roommate went out of town to visit family for the week so Madison can have her room." Mike said

"Your roommate is a girl?" Mona asked and wasn't happy.

"Yes and she is also my film partner." Mike said

"How can I trust you sharing an apartment with a girl that isn't me?" Mona asked

"The same way I trust you." Mike said

The next morning Mona woke up and wasn't feeling well.

"Do you think's it's the flu or something as simple as the temperature change between Rosewood and LA?" Mike asked

"I don't know." Mona said

"Mona, Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Mike asked

"No because it's would be to soon from last night and we didn't sleep together the last time we saw each other." Mona said

"I really hate to ask this but we spent 8 months living on opposite sides of the country so at any point did something happen with someone else?" Mike asked

Mona broke down crying but she knew now was the time to tell Mike.

"I'm so sorry and if you don't want this marriage anymore I understand." Mona said

"Who did you have sex with Mona?" Mike asked with anger

"It was after we had the fight at Aria and Ezra's wedding. Wesley and I were talking but then one thing lead to another." Mona said

"What are we going to do if you are pregnant with his baby?" Mike asked

"That really isn't your problem Mike, this was my mistake and if I'm pregnant then this is all on me and I want you to have nothing to do with it." Mona said

"Are you sure because even though I'm mad at you for cheating on me I have something to apologize for." Mike said

"You have nothing to apologize for." Mona said

"Yes I do because the way I acted at my sisters wedding wasn't fair to you. I rushed back to LA not because of a project, I had a date and I didn't want to tell you." Mike said

"With your roommate?" Mona asked

"Yes but I made it clear that it was a one time thing. It was more like a friend date because she had recently broken up with her boyfriend." Mike said

Mona took a pregnancy test and it was negative.

"That solves one problem." Mike said

"Is our marriage going to be ok?" Mona asked

"I think so but we really need to talk more even with the distance between us." Mike said

The rest of the week in LA went fine. Madison's birthday card was found hidden in Mike's roommates bedroom. Instead of mailing the card and gift like Mike had asked her she hid it almost like she was trying to cause problems between him and Mona.

* * *

 ** _4\. Spoby_**

December is a busy month. Not only is it the month of Christmas and New years but Elizabeth and Rosie also have December birthdays. Elizabeth Cavanaugh turned 4 on December 29th and Rosie Cavanaugh turned 3 earlier in the month on December 2nd.

The day before New years eve Spencer and Toby invited Jason over for dinner. He also had the 7 year old twins Coco and Chanel with him so the Cavanaugh kids had their cousins to play with.

"How is work going for both of you?" Jason asked

"Busy, I think I arrested 3 people this month for drinking and driving." Toby said

"I wouldn't know because I'm officially unemployed." Spencer said

"What happened at the Hastings law firm?" Jason asked

"Our dad can't accept the fact that being a criminal lawyer isn't my things so he fired me." Spencer said

"If you still want to be a lawyer then that isn't a reason for him to fire you." Jason said

"Try tell him that because I spent the last month trying and it didn't work." Spencer said

"No, you are worth much better treatment then that. If you need help finding a job I can help you." Jason said

"Actually Ezra is starting this after school tutoring program for middle and high school kids at the brew. He asked me to help out and I think Aria is working on the flyer for it so we can put them up around Rosewood high. I start law school in 2 weeks so I'm going to be busy." Spencer said

"What about the kids?" Jason asked

"Toby and I hired Emily as our nanny because she needed a job." Spencer said

"Friends helping friends, you are lucky because I never really had that with my friends." Jason said

"That's because all your friends were drinking buddies." Spencer said

"Not always but I don't drink much anymore so I don't have those friends anymore." Jason said

* * *

 ** _5\. Haleb_**

Hanna and Caleb were spending New Years Eve at a office party that Caleb's work was having. Last week they had a great relaxing and drama free first Christmas in their Rosewood house.

Since Mona was still in LA and wouldn't be back to Rosewood for a few days Caleb's dad is watching Deylia (5 years), Tyler (4 years), and Will (8 months).

"Do you want anything to drink?" One of Caleb's co workers asked Hanna

"I'm driving so no thank you." Hanna said

"You know that you and Caleb could just get a hotel room in the city for the night." He said

"It's New Years Eve so I'm sure most of the hotels are fully booked. Caleb and I do have 3 kids that we would like to get home to tonight." Hanna said

Hanna walked back to Caleb.

"How long are we staying at this party?" Hanna asked

"Long enough so I have a chance at this promotion." Caleb said

"Am I wrong for thinking that I should have just stayed home with the kids?" Hanna asked

"Why do you think that?" Caleb asked

"Only a few of your co workers have their wife with them and I just don't feel like I belong here." Hanna said

"Hanna trust me, I need you here." Caleb said

"You only need me here so you can get that promotion." Hanna said

"You know that isn't true Han. You are here with me because I love you Hanna." Caleb said

* * *

Before Hanna could say I love you to Caleb they were interrupted by Caleb's cell phone. Hanna couldn't tell exactly what was going on but she knew it's wasn't good.

 _"Deylia is sick." Mr. Rivers said_

"How bad is it?" Caleb asked

 _"She is throwing up and can't keep anything down. She's really pale and looks dehydrated." Mr. Rivers said_

"Hanna and I will be home ASAP." Caleb said

 _"She's really sick so I think you and Hanna should just meet us at the hospital." Mr. Rivers said_

"Maybe you should call Hanna's mom because she will know what to do." Caleb said

Caleb hung up the phone explaining to Hanna that they needed to leave.

Caleb drove to the hospital even though he had one drink because Hanna was an emotional wreck hearing that one of their kids was sick.

"I'm sure she will be fine Hanna." Caleb said

"What if she isn't fine. I can't loose our daughter." Hanna said

"Think positive Han. No matter what happens our love will always be there." Caleb said

Hanna and Caleb got to the hospital. Mr. Rivers was already there and Hanna's mom showed up a few minutes later. Deylia was diagnosed with food poising and given medication but the doctors did want to keep her overnight for observation.

"Caleb can we bring her home tonight please?" Hanna asked

"Han, the doctors know what they are doing so if they think Deylia should stay overnight then she isn't coming home until the morning." Caleb said

"My mom wouldn't keep me here overnight if I didn't have to be here." Hanna said

"Even though she looks better then just a few hours ago you and Caleb should listen to the doctors." Mr. Rivers said

"Food poisoning is more series then the flu and you want Deylia to get better so I think she should stay overnight." Mrs. Marin said

"Great so it's 3 against 1." Hanna said

"I'm sorry Hanna but this is how it has to be." Caleb said

Caleb's dad and Hanna's mom stayed to celebrate the new year with Hanna and Caleb even though it wasn't starting off in a good way. Just after midnight they left. Hanna's mom agreed to watch Tyler and Will overnight.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to January and I think it will be an Ezria chapter. That could change because it isn't written yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	91. Friends are Forever

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Sunday January 8th*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

When Emily and Alison announced their engagement I thought Spencer and Toby were going to host the engagement party. Instead they asked Ezra and I to host the party since we were the last couple in our group of friends to get married.

"Do we have everything for the Emily and Ali's party?" I asked

"Everything but ice and the cake." Ezra said

"I can pick the ice and cake up while Jayde is at her girl scout meeting." I said

"Can I ask you something?" Ezra asked

"Yes." I said

"Should I tell Malcolm that he can't go to the movies with Mackenzie and he needs to stay home tonight?" Ezra asked

"He's your son so that's up to you but Malcolm's a teen so he is just going to find a way to sneak out anyway." I said

"Remember Christmas: Malcolm thinks of you as his mom now and I want to make parenting decisions that affect him together." Ezra said

"I say tell Malcolm he can go but he has to come back home in time for desert." I said

"What am I going to do in less then 4 years when he goes off to university?" Ezra asked

"Lets just worry about the present and not the future." I said

"What would I do without you?" Ezra said

"I don't know but there was a point where I didn't think we would end up together." I said

"We got lucky falling back in love and raising a family together." Ezra said

* * *

After lunch I took Jayde to her girl scout meeting. The meeting was for 1 hour at the leaders house and then I had to pick her up. In that hour I had to buy Ice and Cake from the grocery store for tonight. At the grocery store I ran into Jason.

"Hi." I said trying to make a friendly conversation.

"Hi." Jason replied back.

"How are you?" I asked

"Good." Jason said

"I don't have a lot of time right now but I will see you tonight." I said

"What's tonight?" Jason asked

"Alison and Emily's engagement party." I said

"I kind of assumed that because it was at your house I wasn't invited to that since I was never officially invited to your wedding." Jason said

"Alison is your sister so of course you are invited." I said

"I'm sorry for just showing up at your wedding like that. The truth is I had a plan to stop the wedding but I couldn't go through with it once I saw the way you and Ezra looked at each other. That was the true love look and I realized that I couldn't break true love apart." Jason said

"Ezra would like you more if you signed that paper for us giving up your parental rights to Leo." I said

"What if I still want to be a father to Leo. I know one weekend a month isn't a lot but it's the least I can do for my son." Jason said

"You can still have the one weekend a month if you want." I said

"Even though signing that paper says I give up all my parental rights?" Jason asked

"All that paper means is that you legally no longer would have to pay Ezra and I monthly child support for Leo." I said

"You should have told me that months ago but are you sure that you and Ezra don't need that money?" Jason asked

"Ezra and I will be just fine without the extra money as long as the Brew stays in the positive." I said

"I will sign the paper then but I still want that one weekend a month." Jason said

"I'm sure Ezra will agree to that and if he doesn't I will talk him into it." I said

"Are we still friends?" Jason asked

"Yes of course. I don't care what Ezra thinks about us I can't stop being friends with you." I said

"How is Jayde?" Jason asked

"She's good. Since the concussion Jayde's not going to be able to play sports so we got her into girl scouts." I said

"Coco and Chanel starting cheerleading after their tumbling teacher recommended it." Jason said

"Jayde may never be able to play sports or at least not for awhile with the heart condition and the concussion in her medical history." I said

"At least for now Jayde has 2nd grade and girl scouts." Jason said

As soon as Jayde finds out Coco and Chanel are in cheer then that's what she's going to want to do. How am I supposed to tell her that she can't?" I asked

"I would think that she could do the cheer without the tumbling and at 7 years old the junior cheer team doesn't do big stunts." Jason said

"I have to go pick Jayde up now but It was nice talking to you." I said

"I will see you tonight and it's still a surprise right?" Jason asked

"Yes, Spencer is going to bring Ali and Emily over to my house for what they think is a girls night but it's actually a surprise engagement party." I said

* * *

After picking Jayde up I went back home.

"How was girl scouts?" Ezra asked

"Just another boring meeting." Jayde said

"I thought you liked girl scouts." Ezra said

"I do when we actually do things but the meetings can go away and never come back." Jayde said

"Malcolm was in cub scouts so maybe he can tell you how to make the meetings fun." Ezra said

"It's almost time for girl scout cookie booths, then you have the talent show at school and the memorial day parade in May." I said

"When can I go camping? It's not fair that you kept me home last time" Jayde asked

"You will be 8 this summer so in the fall when the next camping trip is for your troop." I said

* * *

Jayde went upstairs giving Ezra and I the chance to talk.

"Guess who I ran into at the grocery store?" I asked

"I don't know, one of girls." Ezra said

"No, I ran into Jason and he agreed to sign the paper under one condition." I said

"Good because he should have signed the paper 4 months ago but what it the one condition?" Ezra asked

"Jason still wants to have one weekend a month with Leo." I said

"No signing that paper means he doesn't get Leo one weekend a month anymore." Ezra Yelled

"All Jason wants to do is see his son for 48 hours at a time once per month." I said

"If Jason had been in Leo's life to begin with then we never would have gone to court and had the one weekend a month agreement." Ezra Yelled

"Ezra, Like it or not Leo will always have 1 mom and 2 dads." I Yelled

"Aria, If that's true then Jayde has 1 mom and 4 dads." Ezra Yelled

"How in the world do you get 4 dads for Jayde?" I Yelled

"Dad #1 Jake; he may have abused you but you and Jayde still lived with him. Dad #2 Toby; You lived with Spencer and Toby plus Spencer told me that Jayde used to call Toby daddy when she first started talking. Dad #3 Jason; you lived in his guest house and you had a friends with benefits relationship with Jason for some time. Dad #4 myself; I should have been the only dad or dad #1 but you didn't tell me about Jayde until she was 5 years old." Ezra said

"I thought you had gotten past the fact the Jayde was in my life for 5 years before she was in your life Ezra." I said

"It still hurts to think about the fact that you hid her from me for 5 years. I never got to see Jayde take her first steps, hear Jayde say her first words, watch her grow from a newborn to a infant to a toddler." Ezra said

"I'm sorry that Toby and Jason got to see that but you didn't." I said

"That's why I wanted another baby with you because we never had the chance to raise Jayde together and raising Leo just isn't the same thing because even then he was over a year old when we got back together." Ezra said

"I may have raised Jayde by myself for 5 years and you may not have known Malcolm until he was 7 but in all fairness you did raise Katie from the moment she was born." I said

"It's not the same thing Aria, you had a choice to leave me out of Jayde's life while I was forced to raise Katie by myself." Ezra said

"You know how I feel about having another baby Ezra. I still don't want to add a 5th kid into our already complicated life." I said

"I still don't see why having another kid is so bad." Ezra said

"For one it's going to wreck our marriage, two I'm just starting to have a positive relationship with Malcolm and Katie so having another kid would be a set back." I Yelled

"Having another baby isn't going to wreck our marriage." Ezra Yelled

"I'm done with this fight Ezra. We have dinner guests coming over soon and I still need to shower." I said

"I will cook dinner." Ezra said

"Just go get some pizza, it's the easier option. I really don't think Ali and Emily will mind." I said

* * *

By the time I showered, got dressed, and did my hair Ezra had texted me saying that he was on his way back with Pizza and salad from Buddy's Pizza. Malcolm had gone to an afternoon movie with Mackenzie. Mackenzie's mom would be bringing him back home any minute now.

Jason showed up earlier then expected with the signed paper giving up his rights for Leo.

"I signed it so are you happy now?" Jason asked

"Thank you Jason." I said

"Did you talk to Ezra about me still having Leo one weekend per month?" Jason asked

"I talked well more like had a fight with Ezra but so far he won't agree to it." I said

"What does that mean for me now?" Jason asked

"Once this paper gets turned in then it means you have no legal rights to care for Leo anymore. That is not stopping you from say randomly running into us at the library or something. I can text you the next time I'm at the library with the kids and you can show up but pretend that you didn't know we were there. That way if Ezra is with me he can't make a huge deal about it." I said

"Try to go without Ezra because he hates me." Jason said

"Ezra doesn't hate you Jason, he just hates that you and I at one point were together even though now it's all in the past." I said

* * *

Ezra got back home so Jason and I had to end our conversation. Not that anything was wrong with a friendly conversation but I didn't want to start another fight with Ezra.

"Is Malcolm back yet?" Ezra asked

"Yes." I said

Once all the guests arrived we started with dinner. We had tables set up in the basement because we didn't have room for everybody in the kitchen and dinning room. In total including Ezra, myself, and our kids we had 27 people over even though half were kids.

"I'm to old for the kid table." Malcolm said

"You are still sitting at the kid table because we need someone to keep an eye on the younger ones." Ezra said

"Do I have to listen to my dad?" Malcolm asked me

"Yes, plus at the adult table we are drinking and having adult conversations." I said

I sat down in between Hanna and Ezra. Right as I sat down Hanna got up and moved to the other side of Caleb so she was between him and Toby.

"What's going on with you and Hanna?" Ezra asked

"It's nothing." I said

"It must be something if she doesn't want to sit next to you." Spencer said

"I told Mona to tell Mike about what happened the night Ezra and I got married. Hanna didn't agree with me so now she isn't happy with me." I said

"Where is Mona anyway." Emily asked

"Her and Mike worked things out so she decided to stay in LA for an extra week." I said

"Mona and Madison fly back to Rosewood tomorrow or they would have been here tonight." Caleb said

"Are her and Madison still going to be staying with you and Hanna?" Toby asked

"No, she is actually going back to her house since the renters moved out." Hanna said

"That's good so now you and Caleb can get some privacy back." Alison said

"Emily I'm not rushing you and Ali to have the wedding but I don't know how long I'm going to be in Rosewood until I get a call back to Texas or oversees." Mr. Fields said

"We can always Skype your dad but I know it's not the same thing as having him at the wedding." Mrs. Fields said

"I wouldn't rush things either but I do know a few wedding planers that can help you make the wedding what both of you want." Mrs. DiLaurentis said

* * *

After dinner the kids put on a talent show for the adults with singing, dancing, playing dress up, and tumbling. Before it got to late everyone helped with cleaning up from the dinner party and then it was time for the guests to go home.

Aria and Ezra put the kids to bed besides Malcolm who got ready for bed himself.

"Why do I have to go to bed at the same time a 7 year old, 4 year old, and 3 year old do?" Malcolm asked

"You have school tomorrow and semester exams are coming up." Ezra said

Again he turned to me for an answer after Ezra told him not to stay up.

"Stay up if you want but we expect you to be awake for school in the morning." I said

* * *

A few minutes later Ezra and I were both in bed but awake.

"Jason showed up early because he wanted to give me the signed paper." I said

"That doesn't change how I feel about let Jason still have Leo one weekend per month." Ezra said

"Just think about what you would want if the role was reversed and you were Jason." I said

"I see you point Aria but Jason did sign the paper giving up his parental rights to Leo." Ezra said

"Jason only signed those papers because I made a promise to him." I said

"You shouldn't have done that Aria without talking to me about it first." Ezra said

"I'm sorry but I don't see anything wrong. You may have adopted Leo once that paper is turned in but he will always be Jason's son biologically speaking." I said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to February and I think it will be another Ezria chapter. That could change because it isn't written yet._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	92. Valentines day surprise

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _Tuesday February 7th_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

I took a quick lunch break from working at the Brew and went home. The kids would all be in school or preschool but I thought Aria might be home. Malcolm is in 9th grade at Rosewood high school, Jayde is in 2nd grade at Rosewood elementary school, Katie and Leo are both in pre school at Rosewood community school.

Aria's car wasn't in the driveway or garage so she wasn't home and the house was empty. I made a tuna sandwich for lunch and went up to the extra room above the garage that I was using as a home office. After eating I had some work to do before going back to the Brew. I went on the computer to make a spreed sheet for both expenses and sales since the beginning of the year.

When I was done I printed the spread sheet out and then went to the bathroom before leaving. In the bathroom I noticed a pregnancy test box in the trashcan. Usually no one uses this bathroom but me so I found it odd for a pregnancy test box to be in this bathroom. I took the box out of the trashcan and noticed there was also a positive pregnancy test in the box. I thought to myself The pregnancy test couldn't have been Aria because she would have told me right away.

I went back to the Brew. The more I thought about the positive pregnancy test I realized it had to be Mackenzie's. My worst fear since the day I found out about Malcolm having a girlfriend.

* * *

At 245 PM Mackenzie walked into the Brew.

"I wasn't expecting to see you." I said

"I missed the bus and my mom can't pick me up for 2 hours." Mackenzie said

"Smart girl for staying out of the cold and snowy weather." I said

"Can I get a medium hot chocolate? I didn't walk 6 blocks and freeze my but off for nothing." Mackenzie asked

"Sure, I will make that for you in 2 minutes." I said

I gave Mackenzie the medium hot chocolate and she handed me $2 for the cost of the hot chocolate.

"Keep your money, this one is on me but we do need to have a little talk." I said

Mackenzie followed me into my office at the Brew.

"Explain this to me." I said after I handed her the positive pregnancy test.

"I don't know what to say other then this test isn't mine." Mackenzie said

"I'm just supposed to believe your word?" I asked

"I'm not pregnant." Mackenzie said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I will pee on a stick just to prove to you that I'm not pregnant and besides Malcolm has his own problem to deal with." Mackenzie said

"Forget about the pregnancy test for now but what did you mean when you said Malcolm has his own problem to deal with?" I asked

"Malcolm failed a class last semester. He's retaking it now but will need to go to summer school since it's a 2 semester class." Mackenzie said

"What class did he fail Mackenize?" I asked

"English 9. I thought you knew because Malcolm had your signature on a document from the principal but I guess he must have forged the signature and you didn't actually read the letter." Mackenzie said

"Do you know if Malcolm took the school bus home?" I asked

"No, he had to stay after because his English teacher wanted to talk with him. I told him to meet me here once he was done." Mackenzie said

* * *

5 minutes later Malcolm walked into the Brew.

"Is there anything you want to share with me about school?" I asked

"No." Malcolm said

"Mackenzie told me so stop pretending like everything is fine and tell me what I should have already known before now." I said

"What exactly did my girlfriend tell you?" Malcolm asked

"That you failed English 9 last semester and forged my signature in order to retake the class." I said

"I'm sorry but I was trying to fix it myself. By the way I'm suspended for 8 school days because I forged the signature. The principal figured it out because he had your actual signature on a piece of paper from years ago and the handwriting didn't match the one I signed your name on." Malcolm said

"It doesn't matter if it's something good or bad Malcolm but I need you to be honest with me at all times." I said

"I knew you would be disappointed in me and I thought you might ground me." Malcolm said

"I still am going to ground you effective now for at least the next 3 weeks." I said

"Dad, I'm already suspended from school so isn't that enough punishment?" Malcolm asked

"No that isn't enough Malcolm. Being grounded means no dates with Mackenzie, No Basketball games with your high school team except you are going to the practices, and you will help me at the Brew everyday until you go back to school." I said

"Can I at least get payed for working at the Brew?" Malcolm asked

"Yes but instead of money I will give you free tutoring sessions." I said

"This isn't fair dad." Malcolm said

"If you don't get in any more trouble between now and summer then I will give you a job for the summer and actually pay you cash." I said

"Thank you dad." Malcolm said

"Don't thank me yet because you and Mackenzie are going to need to save money for later in the year." I said

"What do you know that I don't know?" Malcolm asked

"Mackenzie's pregnant." I said

"No she isn't, we only had sex once and Mackenzie would have told me before you if she was pregnant." Malcolm said

"When did you and her have sex? Sorry but as your dad I need to know" I asked

"Almost a month ago when we had that study date, the night before I failed the English exam." Malcolm said

"I should have known letting you sleep over at her house was a bad idea." I said

"What am I going to do if Mackenzie really is pregnant?" Malcolm

"I'm not happy about any of this Malcolm but I promise you that we will figure something out." I said

* * *

A few hours later Malcolm and I left the Brew to go home. I explained everything to Aria.

"We might as well just adopt their baby because I don't see how 2 14 year olds can raise a baby without us helping out 24/7/365." Aria said

"They need to figure this out themselves and besides both Malcolm and Mackenzie will be 15 in the summer." I said

"At the very least you can offer them the loft above the garage." Aria said

"Why are you pro baby all of the sudden?" I asked

"I thought about it and it would actually be nice to have a baby." Aria said

"I really could use a drink right now." I said

"You can have something but I think I'm just going to stick with water." Aria said

"Is there something you want to tell me because you never usually pass up alcohol?" I asked

"I have a job interview in the morning and I don't want to risk it in case I have to take a blood test or something." Aria said

"Are you sure this job interview isn't a doctors appointment?" I asked

"No, you know I would never lie to you Ezra unless I had a reason to." Aria said

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _*The next day - Wednesday February 8th*_**

Ezra was on to something. When I said I had a job interview that was code for doctors appointment. The pregnancy text Ezra found yesterday was mine but I wanted to have this pregnancy confirmed by a doctor. When Leo was born I was told at the hospital that there were a few complications and that I might not be able to have anymore kids. I never told Ezra this because that 4 years ago and Ezra didn't even mention about wanting another baby until a few months ago.

If I am pregnant then I decided to surprise Ezra and tell him on valentines day. My OBGYN wasn't available for a next day appointment so I had to make it with another doctor at the same office but she was recommended to me by my OBGYN.

"I can confirm that you are pregnant. It looks like you are about 8 weeks along. Do you have any questions or concerns?" She said

"I had a son 4 years ago and my doctor told me that getting pregnant again would be hard and if I were pregnant it would likely be an at risk pregnancy." I said

"I see that noted in your medical chart but as of now there is nothing to worry about." She said

"Should I start telling people or should I wait a few more weeks?" I asked

"Do what feels right for you?" She said

"I almost told my husband last night but I wanted to confirm the pregnancy first." I said

I made a re check appointment a few weeks from now. I know Ezra will be happy but I still want to wait until valentines day so it will be more romantic.

* * *

 ** _*Tuesday February 14*_**

Ezra and I went to a fancy but not to expensive Italian restaurant for dinner. The kids were all at home and Malcolm promised Ezra that he could trust him to watch the kids. Again I had to pass on alcoholic beverages because of the pregnancy.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ezra asked

"Yes." I said

"Is there a reason other then you are staying sober just in case I drink enough that I shouldn't be driving?" Ezra asked

"Don't hate me but I'm the pregnant one Ezra." I said

It felt so good to get those words out and not have that secret anymore even though I only knew myself for a week.

"This is really amazing news, why would I hate you?" Ezra asked

"That pregnancy test you found last week was mine not Mackenzie's meaning we don't have to worry about 2 almost 15 year olds having a baby." I said

"How long were you planning on keeping this a secret?" Ezra asked

"I was going to tell you tonight. I was thinking we would be home sitting in front of the fireplace and then I would just causally say I'm pregnant." I said

"Sorry to spoil your romantic plan." Ezra said

"I'm the one that should be sorry but I didn't want to tell you until I had it confirmed by a doctor. Once I had it confirmed it was so close to Valentines day that I decided to wait almost another week." I said

"I understand and like you said it was only a week." Ezra said

"I'm 2 months along so we still have 7 months of pregnancy to go through." I said

"I feel so stupid now. I automatically assumed Mackenzie was pregnant." Ezra said

"Apologize to Mackenzie and Malcolm then things will be good again." I said

"Unfortunately I already told Mackenzie's mom so I don't know what to say now. Malcolm is still going to be grounded for failing a class and forging my signature on the letter I needed to sign. " Ezra said

"Buy her lunch at the grill or coffee at the Brew. Tell her that you made a mistake and you shouldn't have come to the conclusion that Mackenzie was pregnant before you knew for sure." I said

* * *

We finished dinner and went back home. Mackenzie was over and Ezra was mad at first but I told him to calm down.

"You are still grounded Malcolm and that means no Mackenzie. I thought I was clear enough on the rules." Ezra yelled

"Ezra calm down, maybe Malcolm had a good reason for asking Mackenzie over." I said

"Thank you and yes I have a good reason. Mackenzie not only helped me with my homework but Jayde wanted her over so she could read a bedtime story to her." Malcolm said

"I'm sorry for yelling but you should have asked me first if Mackenzie could come over." Ezra said

"So you could tell me no because that's your favorite word to use when talking to me." Malcolm said

"I might have let you see her this time since you are still suspended for a few more days and someone had to bring you your homework." Ezra said

Ezra and I decided to sit by the fireplace anyway since it was a cold winter night.

"Now that the pregnancy secret is out there is one more thing I have to tell you." I said

"Aria, You know you can tell me anything." Ezra said

"4 years ago when Leo was born I was told by the doctors that getting pregnant again would be hard and if I got pregnant again it would likely be a high risk pregnancy. Now that I am pregnant I'm scared that something is going to happen." I said

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine Aria. You just have to think positively not negatively." Ezra said

* * *

 ** _*Saturday February 18th*_**

 ** _General POV_**

Ezra was meeting Mackenzie's mom for lunch so Aria decided to meet Jason at the library so he could see Leo for an hour. Leo's 4th birthday is 4 days away and Aria felt bad that Jason hasn't scene Leo since the paper was signed.

 ** _*The Brew*_**

"Can today be my last day working until summer? I don't mind working here but I do mind the not getting paid part." Malcolm asked

"I know you go back to school Monday and I expect you to put school work as a priority but unless you have a basketball game on Saturday then you are free to help me out." Ezra said

"I do have a girlfriend remember." Malcolm said

"About that I'm telling Mackenzie's mother that you and her daughter need to slow down that relationship a bit. You can still go out with her but maybe try a group date with friends instead." Ezra said

"Dad, you can't control my dates." Malcolm said

"She can come over and you two can watch a movie but in the family room only and not in your bedroom." Ezra said

"Fine but I'm almost 15 years old dad." Malcolm said

"I didn't have a girlfriend until I was 16 and that was your mom so you are lucky that I am letting you date before you get your drivers licence." Ezra said

"Would you have still been married to my mom if what happened didn't happen?" Malcolm asked

"I don't know. I loved your mom back when we were in high school together but now I really love Aria and we have a lot of history together." Ezra said

"Why did you want to meet for lunch?" She asked

"Mackenzie's not pregnant and I'm sorry for telling you she was. It turned out that my wife is actually the pregnant one." Ezra said

* * *

 _*flashback - 10 days ago - February 8th*_

 _Ezra walked into Rosewood Elementary school just as school was letting out . He had to tell_ Mackenzie's mom about her being pregnant

 _"I was hoping you would still be here." Ezra said_

 _"Why?" She asked_

 _"Mackenzie's pregnant." Ezra said_

 _"She can't be because as far I know her and your son haven't had sex yet." She said_

 _"According to Malcolm they had sex once about a month ago. You and I both know that all it takes is one time." Ezra said_

 _"What are we going to do about this. I know you were 18 when Malcolm was born and I was also 18 when Mackenzie was born but how are they going to raise a baby in high school?" She asked_

 _"We start by talking with Malcolm and Mackenzie about there options and then we let them decide but support them in the decision._

 _"No abortion but I guess adoption is an option." She said  
_

 _"I know how I reacted and it wasn't great so maybe you should keep this from Mackenzie's dad just until they have a plan." Ezra said_

 _"Mackenzie's dad is in the air force and his return date isn't for another few months so we have time for them to figure this out before his return." She said_

 _"That must be hard for Mackenzie." Ezra said_

 _"It is but I keep telling here she is lucky to still have her dad because I wasn't so lucky." She said_

 _"My parents got divorced when I was 13 but my brother was only 7. My dad relocated to Australia for work and my mom stayed in NYC. Years later they got back together in Australia only to split up again less then a year later. Wesley and I were both living with our mom in NYC but then he got sent to boarding school in Australia and I moved here for Hollis college because I wanted a fresh start. Wesley moved back to the states and went to NYU but now he's back in Australia." Ezra said_

 _"My dad wanted nothing to do with family and left. I found him once I turned 18 and he met Mackenzie once. Now he only sends hallmark cards on her birthday and a card during the holiday season." She said_

 _"I already talked with both Mackenzie and Malcolm but separately so the next time we both need to talk to them together." Ezra said_

 _"My daughter and your son seem to really love each other so as mad as I am that we have to deal with a teenage pregnancy I know they can make things work." She said_

* * *

"I feel relieved but congrats on your wife being pregnant." She said

"We haven't told the kids yet but I'm pretty sure Malcolm over heard my conversation with Aria when we were talking about the baby. A few days ago I told Mackenzie that I was sorry for just saying she was pregnant without thinking who else it could be first." Ezra said

"I think we need to set more rules when it comes to our kids dating." She said

"Agreed, I already told Malcolm this morning that I don't want them in his room alone so watching a movie would need to be done in the family room and I suggested they try double dating with friends." Ezra said

"Good ideas and I think I going to keep an open door policy at my house so they won't be tempted next time." She said

"That could work except there are time when they are alone at your house." Ezra said

* * *

Meanwhile Aria was meeting up with Jason at the library. He was late and Aria was getting ready to leave but then he showed up. Malcolm so still at the Brew which is a good thing because he would tell Ezra about this but Aria did have Leo, Katie, and Jayde with her.

"You're late." Aria said

"I'm sorry." Jason said

"Ezra's at the Brew and I can't have him finding out about this so we don't have much time." Aria said

"He thinks I can stay away from my son until he's 18 and can make his own decision." Jason said

"All I meant was that Ezra isn't going to be happy that you and I had a secret meet up." Aria said

"I didn't come here for you, I am here because of Leo." Jason said

"I know that but Ezra isn't going to see it that way." Aria said

"I'm happy with Vanessa so he has nothing to worry about. You and I were never going to work out anyway." Jason said

"I just wish there was a way for you and Ezra to be friends like he is friends with Toby and Caleb." Aria said

"You can wish but that's never going to happen. Toby and I are only friends because of Spencer." Jason said

"I can't promise every year but I thought this was perfect timing because Leo's birthday is this week." Aria said

"I remembered so I got him a present." Jason said

"You didn't have to do that." Aria said

"Yes I did. I may not have custody anymore but I'm not missing birthdays." Jason said

Jason bought Leo a Flyers (Philadelphia NHL) shirt with number 4 on the back.

"Did you buy me anything?" Jayde asked

"It's not your birthday Jayde." Aria said

"No but you can have these temporary tattoo stickers from the game last weekend and Aria can buy you something with the $5 that I have left on this gift card." Jason said

"What does Vanessa think about you giving up your parental rights?" Aria asked

"She thinks that I only gave them up to save money but truthfully that's not why." Jason said

"Then why did you because clearly I can see that it wasn't easy for you to sign?" Aria asked

"I thought it was best to give Ezra what he wanted. We may never be friends but I wanted to at least be on good terms with him." Jason said

"I understand but truthfully I'm not always on his good side." Aria said

"Mom's pregnant." Jayde said

"Wow congrats to you and Ezra." Jason said

"I am but how did you know that Jayde?" Aria asked

"Malcolm told me, he overheard you and dad talking." Jayde said

"So Malcolm was at the top of the stairs and that explains the noise Ezra and I heard when we were sitting in the living room by the fireplace." Aria said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to March and I think it will be a Melissa/Wren chapter. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	93. Melissa and Wren 8 year anniversary

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday March 25*_**

 ** _Wren's POV_**

Melissa and I have been on vacation for 5 days with Bella and we still had another 5 days before we went back home. Bella had kindergarten but it was Spring break week so she was only missing 2 days of school. We were halfway through our trip. We flew to Manchester Airport in northern part of the UK and then rented a car so we could drive to other cities in this part of the UK. Besides travelling to the USA a few times Bella hadn't been outside of London in the UK. Today we were in Knowsley, UK which is a city between Liverpool, UK, and Manchester, UK. Today, we were taking Bella to a safari park.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked

"Almost." I said

"Are you sure we aren't lost." Melissa asked

"5 minutes and you will see the sign, I promise you and Bella." I said

5 minutes turned into 10 minutes but that was because of traffic. It was an unseasonably warm day for the end of March with May like temperatures so the safari park/zoo was busy.

We decided to go through the drive through part first because we didn't have that at the London zoo. We spent just over an hour driving through and viewing the animals. Bella seemed scared whenever an animal got close to the car because she would duck her head down below the car window.

"Was that fun Bella?" Melissa asked

"No." Bella replied.

"You love animals Bella." Melissa said

"Dogs yes but other animals no." Bella said

"It wasn't that bad was it?" I asked

"No but they were bigger then Mocha." Bella said

"Maybe this wasn't such a goof idea." Melissa said

"I think only having the car in between us and the animal was to much for Bella because she does love London zoo so the animals were not the problem." I said

"True and she is so small compared to some of the animals." Melissa said

We then walked around the zoo part of the safari park for about 30 minutes before walking into the gift shop.

"Can I buy something." Bella asked

"You don't have any money to pay for it." Melissa said

"But you and dad have money." Bella said

"Pick out one thing." I said

"Why only one?" Bella asked

"We already bought you 3 different things on this vacation so pick out one more thing." Melissa said

"Does this mean I'm not going to get any birthday gifts from you and daddy?" Bella asked

"Your birthday's in 2 months Bella so of course we will buy you another gift." I said

Bella picked out a Zebra stuffed animal .

"We spoil her to much." Melissa said

"Yes but we know our limits as far as spending and how much to buy." I said

"I'm hungry." Bella said

"We are going to get lunch as soon we pay for your Zebra and the t shirts." Melissa said

Melissa and I spent over a hundred dollars at the gift shop but not everything was for us. We had bought shirts for our nieces and nephews so they could have a gift when we got back to London. We were thinking about taking a trip to the USA so Melissa could see her sister but we didn't know when yet.

We went to the restaurant next to the gift shop. Melissa got a salad, I got a cheeseburger, and Bella got chicken nuggets.

"After lunch do you want to walk around more or drive back to the hotel?" I asked

"I want ice cream." Bella said

"Finish your lunch first." Melissa said

"Do I have to?" Bella asked

"No, we can box the rest up to go since we have a refrigerator in the hotel room." I said

After lunch we walked around for another 30 minutes or so before buying ice cream for Bella.

"Bella's face is all red, maybe we should re apply her sun screen before getting ice cream." Melissa said

"Good idea." I said

Melissa was carrying a bag with sun screen plus a lunch bag with water bottles.

Melissa and I split ice cream in a dish but Bella wanted ice cream in a cone. Luckily it was warm but not warm enough for the ice cream to melt fast.

Bella was in the middle of eating her ice cream and we noticed a bee flying around close to Bella.

"Bella don't move." Melissa said

We discovered Bella was allergic to bee stings after she got stung last October at the cider mill. Bella moved her hand to reach for a napkin and unfortunately got stung on her hand by another bee hiding out in the napkin holder that neither Melissa or I saw before the sting happened.

"Ow." Bella said

"We need her Epi Pen." I said

Melissa looked inside the bag she had but couldn't find it.

"It's not in here." Melissa said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Bella's Epi pen is missing." Melissa said

"Did you leave it in the car?" I asked

"No Wren, we either left it at the hotel or we never packed it." Melissa said

"Without her Epi pen We need to get Bella to the hospital now." I said

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go into the first aid office here at the zoo?" Melissa asked

"All they could do it give her benadryl and that is only going to buy us time." I said

"Wouldn't they have an emergency Epi pen on hand?" Melissa asked

"No because it's not over the counter medication, you need a prescription for that. We can't drive home to get her Epi pen either since we are about 4 hours away by car." I said

"Your a doctor so can't you just write Bella the prescription and we drive to the nearest pharmacy?" Melissa asked

"No because it would take to long for them to fill it. Bella needs medical attention now." I said

* * *

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could without crashing the car. We could have called 911 but the closet hospital was only 3 miles away. I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and noticed that an undercover cop car had been following me. Melissa got out of the car and took Bella into the hospital but the officer wanted to talk with me.

"Sorry for speeding officer but my daughter was having an allergic reaction to a bee sting and she needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible." I said

"I figured there was some sort of emergency but I am still going to need to see your drivers licence." He said

The officer looked at my licence and I explained we were on vacation and this was a rental car.

"Dr. Kingston." He said

"If you need to write a speeding ticket then go ahead but don't arrest me." I said

"I'm not going to do either actually. You may not remember me but my daughters name is Arabella. She is 14 now but she was 8 years old when you treated her for cancer 6 years ago." He said

"I do remember that. My wife and I named our daughter Bella because of Arabella." I said

"How long are you staying here because I would love to invite your wife, daughter, and yourself over for dinner?" He asked

"We fly from Manchester back to London on the 30th of March." I said

"I have been divorced for a few months. I moved away from London for a new job and Arabella decided she wanted to live me after this school year. She doesn't mind going to a new school since she would have anyway once she starts high school in the fall. It happens to be spring break week so she is staying with me during her break." he said

"Dinner would be nice, maybe tomorrow night?" I asked

"Tomorrow night sounds great." he said

I finally walked into the hospital.

* * *

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

I was wondering why it was taking so long for Wren to park the car and walk into the hospital.

"Finally, what took you so long?" I asked

"Sorry the police officer wanted to talk with me." Wren said

"Did he give you a speeding ticket?" I asked

"No, actually It turns out that I saved his daughters life 6 years ago. Do you remember Arabella?" Wren asked

"Yes I do remember. Wow it's such a small world." I said

"How is Bella?" Wren asked

"The doctor had to give Bella oxygen and a shot but as you can see she looks a lot better now." I said

Seeing Bella in the hospital made me think back to last October when wren and I first found out she had a severe allergy to bees.

* * *

 _Flashback - October - Around Halloween_

 _Wren was working the day shift at London's biggest and busiest hospital. Bella only had half day kindergarten on Fridays. I am taking Bella to the cider mill after I pick her up from school and we stop at Subway for lunch._ _"Why didn't you bring Mocha with you to pick me up like you always do?" Bella asked_

 _"You and I are going out to lunch at subway and then we are going to the cider mill." I said_

 _"Why couldn't we bring Mocha with us?" Bella asked_

 _"We can't bring a dog inside the restaurant." I said_

 _"But Mocha misses me." Bella said_

 _"You will see her later but right now Mocha is at Grandma and Grandpa's house so she doesn't have to be home alone." I said_

 _Bella got a kids size subway with turkey, cheese, and lettuce. I got a tuna melt with cheese, tomatoes, spinach, and onions._

 _"Why is she allowed to have a dog inside and not me?" Bella asked_

 _"That dog is a service dog meaning." I said_

 _"What makes the dog so different?" Bella asked_

 _"The dog is trained to help their owner get around town." I said_

 _"Can we train Mocha so we can take her with us?" Bella asked_

 _"No because the dogs are trained to help people who are blind, disabled , or have post traumatic stress." I said_

 _"Can I pet the dog?" Bella asked_

 _"You can ask but usually when the dogs are working they are not supposed to be pet by other people." I said_

 _The lady was nice and let Bella pet the dog._

 _We ate our lunch and then drove to the cider mill. This was Bella's 2nd time here because last year we went as a family._ _We bought cider and doughnuts to take home. I split a cider doughnut with and we also had some apple cider. We put the rest of the food and drink in the car and walked over to the pond so Bella could watch the ducks swim._

 _The cider mill had hay rides we decided to take one before it was time to go home. We were about halfway through the hay ride when Bella starting having trouble breathing. I had no idea what happened. The hayride driver stopped once someone else told him there was an emergency. Another person on the hayride called 911. The ambulance arrived just a few minutes later and we were on our way to the hospital._

 _A paramedic told me that Bella was having trouble breathing because of a bee sting and they pulled the stinger out of her right arm. They told me that she was likely allergic to bee stings. Wren and I had no idea because this was her first time getting stung._

 _Bella was in stable condition once she got to the hospital. It was the same hospital Wren worked at so as soon as he so us he ran over to us._

 _"What happened?" Wren asked_

 _"Bella got stung by a bee and from the looks of things she is allergic." I said_

 _"When did this happen?" Wren asked_

 _"Less then an hour ago. They gave Bella oxygen and pulled out the stinger in the ambulance." I said_

 _Wren just so happened to be the doctor treating Bella at the hospital since all the other doctors were busy with other emergencies and patients._

 _Wren gave Bella a shot to help with the allergic reaction and then wrote her a prescription for a epi pen meaning if Bella were to get stung again we would have the necessary medicine with us._

 _"Does Bella have to stay overnight?" I asked_

 _"No, just wait another 30 minutes to an hour and if Bella has no other reactions then she can go home." Wren said_

 _"Thank you doctor who also happens to by my husband and the father of our child." I said_

 _"I love you but I have other patients to treat so page me if you or Bella needs me." Wren said_

 _We waited the necessary time and Bella seemed like herself again. Wren checked on Bella one more time to make sure everything was fine and she was good to go._

 _"Can you or someone else do me a favor and drive me to my car?" I asked_

 _"Let me see if I can get off early because I'm not scheduled to get off for another 3 hours." Wren said_

 _Wren couldn't get off early but he could take a work break and drive me back to my car. The cider mill was close to the hospital so it didn't take more then 15 minutes to get back to my car._

 _"Make sure Bella gets some rest when you get home and don't hesitate to call me if either of you need something." Wren said_

 _When Bella got out of Wren's car she ran towards the playground._

 _"Bella not today, we will come back another day and you can play on the playground." I said_

 _Bella didn't listen at first but she did listen as soon as Wren told her no playground today._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

While waiting for Bella to get the all clear I decided to call my sister.

 _"How is your vacation going?" Spencer asked_

"It was going great until today." I said

 _"Did you and Wren get in a fight?" Spencer asked_

"No and don't assume that every time I have a bad day. Bella got stung by a bee and we are currently in a hospital because she is allergic." I said

 _"I'm sorry Mel, you know I can drop everything and get on a plane to the UK if you need me." Spencer said_

"No Spence, that won't be needed because we shouldn't be in the hospital for more then another hour or two so by the time you get here Bella would already be released." I said

 _"I love you sister. I Hope tomorrow is a better day." Spencer said_

"I love you to sister, don't tell my nieces and nephew but we did buy some gifts for them." I said

While I was talking to Spencer, Wren went into the hospital gift shop and bought 2 things. A dozen Roses for me and a snoopy stuffed animal for Bella. A short time later Bella was out of the hospital. We drove her back to the hotel so she could rest and we could eat dinner.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to April and I think it will be a Haleb chapter. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	94. 1st Birthday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Sunday April 23*_**

 ** _*Hanna's POV*_**

Caleb spent the weekend with Toby at the Cavanaugh fishing Cabin but he was driving back this afternoon. Our youngest son Will 1st birthday is today so hopefully Caleb would be back in time for dinner. It was last minute thing for Caleb because Toby was supposed to go with his dad but Mr. Cavanaugh cancelled on him.

I drove Deylia, Tyler, and Will to a petting zoo farm about 30 minutes outside of Rosewood. Deylia was such a daddy's girl so this would take her mind off missing Caleb.

Admission to the petting zoo farm was a suggested donation of $3 per person. I ended up donating $20 since the money donated is tax deductible so we get it back next year. Along with the money donated the kids got little cups of food to feed the animals. One had carrots and the other one had grain/straw.

I was careful about what animals Will got close to since he was only a year old. I let him see a lot of the animals but not pet or feed them because I was worried about germs. I let Deylia and Tyler do most of the interacting with the animals. The petting zoo farm had sheep, goats, rabbits, ponies, alpacas, llamas, pigs, and donkeys. We spent almost 2 hours and the kids had a lot of fun but I was tired.

We got back to the car. Deylia and Tyler wait for me to put Will in his car seat first before getting in the car. I made sure all the kids were in the car with seat belts on and proper child safety seats. I got into my car and went to start it but it wouldn't start. I realized the gas was on empty. I could have sworn that I had more then half a tank this morning but I guess I read it wrong.

There were no gas stations close by and we didn't have roadside assistance so I called Caleb hoping he was back in Rosewood. Caleb's cell phone went to voice mail so I sent a text. "Call me urgent". I waited a few minutes but so far I heard nothing back from him yet.

* * *

I decided to call Travis. We spoke on the phone a few times but not recently and I hadn't seen him in 5 years so I had no idea if he would be willing to help me.

"Hi Travis, I know we haven't talked in awhile but I need a really big favor." I said

 _"You were the one that stopped calling me because of who I was dating." Travis said_

"The phone works both ways Travis." I said

 _"I know but last time we talked you were upset with me." Travis said  
_

"My step sister is a word that I can't say in front of my kids." I said

 _"Maybe Kate is a bitch to you but she doesn't act that way around me." Travis said_

"Are you willing to drive 20 miles west of Rosewood and save me since I seem to have run out of gas?" I asked

 _"Sure, where exactly are you?" Travis asked_

"I'm at this petting zoo farm." I said

 _"What's the name of the city so I can put it into my GPS?" Travis asked_

"I don't know the name but it's that one city were there is nothing but farmland and open fields." I said

 _"Your lucky I drove through there a few weeks ago so I know where you are." Travis said_

* * *

It took about 45 minutes for Travis to come rescue me. As he was filling my car with the can of gas he had with him, I noticed the ring on his finger.

"You married my step sister?" I asked

"Last night so you are lucky that we don't leave for our honeymoon until tomorrow." Travis said

"I wasn't invited to this wedding because?" I asked

"I invited both you and Caleb but you must have moved because I sent the invitation to the NY address I had for you and it was returned back to me as un deliverable mail." Travis said

"Caleb and I moved back to Rosewood early last year." I said

"I didn't know that since we hadn't talked in 2 years and last time I saw you only had one kid. You told me about having a second kid but I didn't know about the 3rd." Travis said

"Caleb and I have 3 kids now. You met Deylia before but this is Tyler and this is Will." I said pointing to each kid.

"This is what friends miss when they lose contact with each other." Travis said

"Just wondering but was my dad at your wedding?" I said

"Yes both him and Isabell (Kate's mom) were there." Travis said

"I don't understand how he can go to his step daughters wedding but couldn't come to his own daughters wedding 6 years ago." I said

"I'm sorry Hanna." Travis said

"It's alright, at least I'm close with Caleb's dad." I said

* * *

Caleb finally called me back while I was talking with Travis.

 _"What's the emergency?" Caleb asked_

"I already got it taken care of seeing as you took so long to call me back." I said

 _"Sorry but you knew I was going to be out of cell range at some point this weekend." Caleb said_

"When are you coming home?" I asked

 _"Later tonight but I promise you I will be home before the kids bedtimes." Caleb said_

"I thought you would have been on your way back home by now." I said

 _"That was the original plan but Toby wants to stay a few more hours and he's the one who drove." Caleb said_

"I love you and the kids miss you." I said

 _"I love you to Hanna and tell the kids I miss them." Caleb said_

* * *

"I love him but sometimes I wish I could love him a little less so I didn't have to miss him so much." I said after hanging up the phone.

"We all think that about someone we love at some point or another." Travis said

"This may sound weird but do you want to come over. Caleb and I kept the pool table that used to be at my mom's house?" I asked

"You really think it's a good idea to revisit something we used to play back in high school when we dated?" Travis asked

"Why not? I'm married and so are you plus we are clearly over what ever love connection we had years ago." I said

"I can follow you but you probably should give me your address just in case I get stuck at a red light or something." Travis said

I gave Travis the address to the house in Rosewood.

"Can I ride with him mommy?" Deylia asked

"If it's ok with Travis then I guess but you are a good driver right Travis?" I asked

"I only had one accident in 10 years and that wasn't even my fault." Travis said

I knew Deylia was just trying to get away from her younger brothers. If Caleb and I ever have another kid I hope it's a girl so Deylia will have a sister.

We drove back to Rosewood and got back to the house. I put Will down for a nap in his crib. Deylia and Tyler helped me give Travis a tour of the house. He was amazed at the size and how many rooms but Caleb does make a big paycheck.

"What's new with you?" Travis asked

"My fashion business pretty much failed. I'm rebuilding it but with kids cloths instead of teens and adults. Right now I run it out of the house but Mona and I are looking to rent space somewhere else." I said

"If I see anything for sale or rent I will let you know." Travis said

"Thank now what is new with you except for marrying my not so nice step sister?" I asked

"I took over my dad's towing company but I don't know for how long I can keep the business open. I need someone who is good with money to run the financial side of things." Travis said

"Sorry, wish I could help you. I may have money but Caleb makes all the big purchases and balances the checkbook." I said

"It's not like Caleb would have let you work with me anyway but do you have any friends that might be interested?"

"Emily is a nanny for Spencer and Toby's kids, Aria works with Ezra at the Brew, Spencer is tutoring middle and high school kids at the Brew but maybe Alison because she is working in retail and unhappy with her job." I said

Travis and I played a round of pool with just us. Deylia and Tyler watched while they colored in a kids coloring book.

"He stole my crayon." Deylia said

"It's a pack of 50 Deylia so I think you two can share." I said

The kids didn't really fight but Deylia hated sharing since she was first born and didn't think sharing was needed.

* * *

Travis was still here when Caleb got home but he left a minute later.

"I go away for 48 hours and you think it's ok to hang out with your high school ex." Caleb Yelled

"It wasn't like that." I said

"Then what was it like because I don't even want to think about what would of happened if I hadn't gotten home when I did." Caleb asked

"Nothing was going to happen between me and him. I promise you that Caleb." I said

"Why was he even over here at our house? You told me yourself just last week that you hadn't talked to Travis in 2 years or saw him in the last 5 years." Caleb said

"Early this afternoon I was stuck in farm country with no gas in my car. I called you but you were still at the fishing cabin and couldn't help me." I said

"Ok but why did you invite Travis over?" Caleb asked

"I wanted to thank him for helping me out. I said

"You should have just bought him a sub from Subway or bagels from Panera bread." Caleb said

"I could have but I didn't. I may have told Travis that we had the pool table and he wanted to play since it's been years." I said

"Who won the game?" Caleb asked

"I did but he totally let me win." I said

"See a guy doesn't let a girl win unless they still have feelings for that girl." Caleb said

"That isn't true because Travis married that bitchy step sister of mine." I said

"Language Hanna, the kids are right over there." Caleb said

"Sorry but they are going to learn bad words at some point or another and it's better that they learn the words from us." I said

"I know but just because you are ok with saying the word that doesn't mean they should say it." Caleb said

Caleb and I ate a late dinner. The kids has already eaten when I cooked spaghetti for Travis but I wanted to wait until Caleb got home.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to May and I think it will be a Spoby chapter. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	95. Love is Forever

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Thursday May 18th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Today is my last day in Rosewood because tonight I drive to Philadelphia for an undercover case at University of Pennsylvania. U Penn has had a lot of student drug problems recently and the Philadelphia police department called upon Rosewood PD to help them out. Tanner sent me because I'm close to the youngest one on the force and they want someone to pretend to be a U Penn student. Philadelphia is an hour or less from Rosewood but I'm not driving back and forth every day since they want me to stay in a University dorm.

Spencer isn't happy about me leaving because I could be gone anywhere from just a few do to a week or more. I love her but this could be big for me in my career because this is step one if I want a promotion this year. Plus I will get a bonus check for solving this case.

"I can't believe this is the last morning I'm going to wake up with you by my side." Spencer said

"It's only temporary Spence and I will do my best to be back in a week or less." I said

"Rosewood to Philly isn't that far of a drive. Caleb does it everyday for work and he still drives home at the end of the work day." Spencer said

"The point of going undercover is so no one will know who I really am. I have to act like a U Penn student that lives on campus." I explained

"I know what undercover means but you could still sneak away back home at night." Spencer said

"Spence, do you really want me to risk loosing my job by coming home?" I asked

"I don't mean every night but maybe once or twice so the kids don't think you walked out on this family." Spencer said

"I will see what I can do but I will call you everyday no matter what." I said

"To bad i'm in between Law school classes or I would have been on campus at least 2 times next week." Spencer said

"I may not be able to leave but you could still visit." I said

"I would love to but isn't that against Tanner's rules?" Spencer asked

"I don't think she would like it but this isn't Tanner's marriage? I said

"I'm going to be busy next week anyway. Ezra and Aria's tutoring club at the Brew is really popular. With high school finals coming they need me to tutor the AP classes." Spencer said

"Not that it really matters but are you getting paid for that?" I asked

"Yes, Ezra gives free tutoring for regular level classes but for AP he charges since it's either me or someone else who works at the Brew." Spencer said

It was time to get out of bed to make breakfast for both ourselves and the kids. Rochelle has 1st grade and JT has Kindergarten so we had to get them to elementary school just before 9 am.

Spencer drove Elizabeth and Rosie to preschool while I drove Rochelle and JT to elementary school. The play was for Spencer and I to have a day together before I had to go to Philadelphia.

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

As much as I didn't want Toby to be in Philadelphia for work, I understood that this is part of his job as a police officer. The preschool was just down the street but the elementary school was on Hanna and Caleb's side of the subdivision so I got back home first.

"What are we going to do with our day together?" I asked

"I figured I would let you decide since this is a rare occurrence for us." Toby said

Just like that we were interrupted by Toby's cell phone ringing.

"It's Tanner so I have to take this call but I will keep it as short as possible." Toby said

Toby walks out of the room and comes back a few minutes later.

"Sorry Spencer but Tanner wants me to come into to Rosewood PD, work an 8 hour shift and then drive to Philly." Toby said

"When do you have to go into work?" I asked

"Tanner didn't really say but she did say the sooner the better." Toby said

"I guess this is goodbye then." I said

"Spence, I'm not leaving forever and I'm only going to be an hour away." Toby said

"I know but it's really bad timing with JT's 6th birthday coming up in 9 days and memorial day 2 days after that." I said

"With any luck I will be home before our son's birthday." Toby said

Promise me Toby that you will stay safe." I said

"Spence, you know I can't promise you that I will stay safe. Danger is part of being a police officer. The same goes for doctors since they can't promise their patients that everything will be ok." Toby said

"I need you to stay safe Toby. Not just for me but for our kids." I said

"I'm sorry Spence but I just can't promise you my safety. I can promise you that I will call or at least send you a text message everyday." Toby said

"I need that promise or I can't let you go." I yelled

"Spence even if I did promise you that I will stay safe you know it wouldn't be a 100 percent guarantee. You hear stories on the news time and time again about police officers getting injured or not making it out of their shift alive." Toby said

"I can't ever think that every time you leave and go to work that you may never come home." I Yelled

"Spence, I love you but we both know the risk of my job. I made you aware of that risk a few times even before we got married." Toby said

Toby and I shared an emotional hug. I didn't want to let him go but I knew that I had no choice. When Toby went upstairs to grab his suitcase I cried even more. I was hopping Toby wouldn't notice me before he left but he did notice me crying and clearly upset that he had to leave.

"Spence, I'm not going anywhere unless I know you are going to be ok." Toby said

"The longer you stay the harder this is for me." I said

"I hate to see you cry this much Spencer. The last time you cried this much was when we dropped Rochelle off for her first ever day of elementary school." Toby said

"You were a mess last fall when we dropped JT off for his first ever day of elementary school." I said

"After day 1 it only get easier. Same with this situation. Spence once you get through the first 24 hours then every minute after that will be easier." Toby said

* * *

Toby left and I let the tears fall until I had no more. I called Jason because he always knew exactly the right thing to wasn't doing anything important so he came over to the house.

"Toby left an hour ago and I just feel awful right now." I said

"Toby didn't leave you Spencer, he had to travel for work and you are lucky that we are only talking about Philadelphia. Vanessa travels for at least one week per month and they are not always in the country." Jason said

"It's not the same thing Jason. You and her and not married, you are just living together raising twin girls. No offense but you and Vanessa don't have that same committed relationship that Toby and I have." I said

"We don't have that relationship yet but that doesn't mean we won't have that soon." Jason said

"Wait, are you going to propose to Vanessa?" I asked

"I'm thinking about it yes but I don't have a ring or know when and where yet." Jason said

"For real this time because I know you were pretend married to Vanessa before?" I asked

"Yes for real this time." Jason said

"I'm happy for you but if you are marrying Vanessa to get over Aria then don't do it." I said

"Aria clearly loves Ezra and I'm ok with that." Jason said

"Aria told me how she is letting you secretly see Leo without Ezra knowing." I said

"I did what was best for Aria and Ezra but I couldn't abandon my son." Jason said

"My dad only talks to me when my mom is also present otherwise he likes to pretend that I'm not his daughter." I said

"He told me to talk to you and convince you to change your mind about Criminal law over family law so now he hates me for not doing that." Jason said

"I'm sorry that I put you in that position." I said

""Don't be sorry Spencer. You should do what makes you happy and if that isn't criminal law then our dad is just going to have to accept that." Jason said

Jason stayed and ate lunch with me before going home.

* * *

*A few days later*

Toby and I have talked on the phone everyday right around the same time each day. It has been hard without him but it's getting easier by the day. All the kids miss him and so do I. I know each day that passes is a day closer to seeing him again.

Today is Sunday so the kids and I went to church with Toby's dad. We didn't go every week but they were having a kids day at the church so today was a great day to go.

Toby missed his lunch time call today but I'm sure he was just busy and would call me later. In the middle of the afternoon I was doing laundry. Toby had some dirty clothes left in the laundry hamper from before he left so I washed those as well since they were mixed in with my dirty clothes. An hour later when I was putting away the now clean clothes was when I found something I wasn't expecting to see. Toby's wedding ring was in a small basket that he had on the top of his side of the dresser. Toby usually keeps his car keys, Rosewood PD ID Badge, and a pack on gum in the basket but this now all he had was the ring. I'm surprised that I didn't notice this days ago.

I called Toby but no luck with getting him to answer. I did leave 2 messages begging him to call me back. I tried not to worry but in my heart I knew something wasn't right. It was until later that same day that I got a call from Toby. I answered and it wasn't Toby's voice but the call had been from his cell phone. I was told that Toby had been at a party last night and ended up in the hospital. I didn't know many details but I called Toby's dad and told him what I knew.

"Something happened and Toby needs us in Philadelphia." I told Mr. Cavanaugh over the phone

He drove over to the house because I thought it was best if he picked the kids and I up so I didn't have to drive myself. It was late so I packed a bag for the kids to share and a bag for myself because I wasn't sure if we would be sleeping at home tonight or in a Philadelphia hotel.

I found out what happened once we got to the hospital. Toby had figured out who was selling the drugs on U Penn's campus and when he not only had a tainted drink at the party but he wasn't 100 percent himself when he went to arrest the 19 year old teen so when he rested arrested Toby ended up getting injured. Thankfully Toby was wearing a bullet proof vest so when the gun went off he didn't take a direct hit.

* * *

"We would have been here sooner if somebody had called either Spencer or myself earlier." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I didn't want Spencer to worry about me so I told the nurse and doctor not to call anyone." Toby said

"Well I have been worried about you since you missed our daily call earlier." I said

"Sorry Spence." Toby said

"Can I ask you something Toby?. I promise it has nothing to do with the events that landed you in this hospital room." I asked

"Go right ahead and ask." Toby said

"Why did you take your wedding ring off and leave it at home?" I asked

"My undercover job was to be a 21 year old university student. I realize that I am actually 27 years old a married but I had to live another life while I was on campus." Toby said

"I was worried that you had forgotten our wedding vows." I said

"No Spence that promise to "Never put my work before you" will always be true." Toby said

"My promise to "Raise a family with you and be more then a stay at home mom" is still true well at least half of it is true until I get back into the law workforce." I said

"Spence I wouldn't car if you worked as a family lawyer or worked at the Brew because you would still be the same loving Spencer to me." Toby said

"Can you promise me that our love is forever?" I asked

"Now that is a promise that I can say yes to." Toby said

I spent the night in Toby's hospital room while his dad got a hotel room with the kids. Mr. Cavanaugh drove the kids home the next morning. He stayed with them at the house for a few days until Toby was released from the hospital and we drove back to Rosewood together.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to June and I think it will be a Ezria chapter. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	96. Ezria Pregnancy update

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Sunday June 11th*_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Aria and I are having a garage sale. We started yesterday so today was day 2 and the final day of the sale. Malcolm is helping me out a lot because Aria's pregnancy was making her extra tired. I had to go back and forth between the Brew and the garage sale a few times this weekend. Thankfully I could trust Hardy to run the business when I wasn't there and Emily offered to work a shift since she used to work at the Brew when she was a teen.

"Are you sure you want to sell this and not give Dino (Purple dinosaur stuffed animal) to your sister?" I asked Jayde

"If Katie wanted it she would have stolen it from me already." I said

"You do share a bedroom so in a way you also share the things in that bedroom." I said

"If mommy has a girl then does that mean we all have to share a room?" Jayde asked

"Your mom and I will re assess the bedroom situation once we get closer to the birth of your new sibling." I said

"When will you know if it's a boy or girl?" Jayde asked

"We already know that but decided to wait a bit before telling you and your siblings." I said

"No fair." Jayde said

"Do you really want to know because I know last time your mom was pregnant she told me you didn't take having a new sibling well." I said

"I'm 4 years older now so it's different." Jayde said

"Do me a favor and don't grow up so fast?" I said

"I will do my best daddy." Jayde said

"Good because grown up life is complicated." I said

"How complicated?" Jayde asked

"It's not easy running a business and raising a family at the same time." I said

"It's not easy being a teenager either." Malcolm said

"You can drive a car now and I still have to sit in the back seat." Jayde said

"Learners permit so I can't drive without a parent or someone over 21 siting next to me." Malcolm said

"It's going to be me because I don't want anyone else to practice with you." I said

"Are you still taking me tomorrow to get my permit?" Malcolm asked

"Yes but possibly not until the afternoon." I said

"Can Mackenzie sleep over tonight?" Malcolm asked

"Only if she sleeps on the couch and you don't sneak her up to your bedroom after everyone else is asleep." I said

"Thanks for letting her come over for dinner." Malcolm said

"Pizza or pasta? decide now because I'm going to have to start cooking something soon." I said

"Mackenzie really likes your fettuccine Alfredo." Malcolm said

"Pasta it is, I suppose neither of you want to help me cook dinner?" I asked

"I will help." Jayde said

We left the garage sale open for another hour and then closed up for the weekend. We sold most of what we had to sell so another garage sale wouldn't be needed right now.

* * *

Jayde set the table for dinner. She wasn't turning 8 for another month and she was already the helpful one in the family. Mackenzie arrived just as dinner was ready.

"My mom's having a garage sale in a few weeks so if you have any left over items you can sell it then." Mackenzie said

"Good to know." I said

"Mackenzie, I didn't know you were coming over for dinner tonight." Aria said

"It was kind of a last minute thing." Mackenzie said

"How well did we do with the garage sale?" Aria asked

"We made $100 today but you add that to the $150 we made yesterday and I would say it was a success." I said

"So I take it there wasn't much left." Aria said

"No just a few CDs and some books." I said

"Well most people use I tunes and e book readers now a days." Aria said

"True but I still like the CD's for the car so I don't have to mess with my phone while driving." I said

"We can always donate the rest of the CD's and books from the garage sale to the library." Aria said

"What, So you have an excuse to go see him again. Don't think that I don't know about Jason because I know." I yelled

"Ezra it's not what you think it is." Aria yelled

"How do I know your not sleeping with him behind my back." I yelled

I'm not sleeping with him, You have to trust me Ezra. Besides Spencer said Jason was planing on proposing to Vanessa." Aria yelled

Just then Aria got a cramp.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I don't know." Aria said

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital just to be sure." I said

"I'm fine, it was probably just a kick in the middle of us fighting." Aria said

"I'm sorry Aria, I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said

"Not in front of the kids either." Aria said

"I know and I'm sorry." I said

"Is mommy alright?" Jayde asked

"Yes I'm fine. Just normal pregnancy symptoms." Aria said

"Why were you meeting up with Jason at the library?" I asked calmer this time.

"I think you know why. He deserves to see Leo and be in his life just like you." Aria said

* * *

After apologizing to the kids for fighting we called a family meeting in the living room.

"Do you want me to leave or can I stay?" Mackenzie asked

"You can stay." I said

"What's the meeting for?" Malcolm asked

"We are going to reveal the gender so if anybody doesn't want to know go outside or another place where you can't hear." I said

No one got up so we assumed all the kids wanted to know

"Your dad and I are having a baby boy." Aria said

"Yes, that means the boys will finally out number the girls." Malcolm said

"No, I don't want to have another baby brother." Jayde said

"No." Katie said

"No, new baby." Leo said

Only one of our kids was happy about having another sibling.

"Malcolm we expect you to help out a lot more at home and Mackenzie your job is to make sure he is doing his chores." I said

"By helping out do you mean changing the babies diaper?" Malcolm asked

"That would be a nice big brother thing for you to do but what I mostly meant was cooking and keeping your room clean." I said

* * *

Aria and I walked into our bedroom for a moment alone to talk.

"That went well." Aria said

"It could have gone better." I said

"I thought Jayde would be happy." Aria said

"I know but having a boy means he can share a room with Leo." I said

"Be honest with me Ezra did you want a girl?" Aria asked

"Am I stupid to say I wanted a girl so I could have a Jayde do over." I said

"I understand but now it will be like you having a Malcolm do over." Aria said

"What would you have wanted to name her?" I asked

"Daisy." Aria said

"I would have named her the same thing." I said

"Maybe we can adopt a pet and name her Daisy." Aria said

"Isn't this already a full house with 4 almost 5 kids?" I asked

"True but it could be an even fuller house if we add a dog or cat." Aria said

"Clearly we have been binge watching to much "Full House" and "Fuller House". I said

Sometime in the middle of the night everyone was sleeping and Aria woke me up because she was having the same pain she had earlier.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked

"I think that would be a good idea just to make sure nothing is wrong." Aria said

I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked upstairs to Malcolms room and woke him up. I was surprised to find Mackenzie also in the same bed but we would talk to him about that later.

"What do you want dad it's 3 am?" Malcolm asked

"I'm taking Aria to the hospital just to make sure everything is alright with the baby. This means you are in charge of your younger siblings until we get back home." I said

"I hope everything is fine with the baby." Malcolm said

We got to the hospital and were taken into a room right away.

"Is my wife having a miscarriage?" I asked

"I can't confirm or deny anything until we check but if it's just pain and no blood then it's probably just obsessive pregnancy cramps." She said

Aria and I waited anxiously for the news.

"Good news, your baby girl is healthy and the pain you experienced was likely her growing inside of you." She said

"Baby girl? I asked

"Sorry did you not want to know and be surprised when the baby was born?" She asked

"We were told boy at our last ultrasound appointment just a few weeks ago." Aria said

"They must have told you wrong because the baby is a girl." She said

"I knew going to that new doctor was a mistake." I said

"She was in training but that makes me wonder how many other expecting mothers she told the wrong gender to." Aria said

 _A/N - Surprise plot twist the baby is a girl._

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to July. I think it will be a Ezria and/or Haleb chapter. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	97. Jayde Fitz 8 and Deylia Rivers 6 B day

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Friday July 21*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

I called in sick to work today even though I wasn't really sick. We were having a family day today but my boss doesn't have to know that. Hanna and I hadn't decided exactly what to do yet but I'm sure we will figure it out once we get the kids up and ready for the day.

"This would be a great day to take a drive." Hanna said

"Drive to where?" I asked

"New York City." Hanna said

"Why NYC?" I asked

"No reason." Hanna said

"Han, you have a reason for everything." I said

"I just miss the city." Hanna said

"Are you sure that's it?" I asked

"I think I want to complete my fashion degree at NYU." Hanna said

"Hanna, how are you going to do that when we have 3 kids and our life is no longer in NY?" I asked

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Hanna said

"Well I'm not asking my dad to watch the kids last minute and I really don't feel like asking your mom either." I said

"We can take them with us and make this a little family vacation for Deylia's birthday." Hanna said

"I would love to do that but taking the kids means no you and me time." I said

"We can take Mona with us." Hanna said

"To act as babysitter for our kids." I said

"Not the whole weekend but maybe for like an hour or two just so we can have that private time." Hanna said

"Call Mona but make sure she knows that at some point in the weekend we need her as a babysitter for a few hours." I said

"If she's not ok with it then I will ask Travis because he told me that he really wants kids but Kate doesn't." Hanna said

"I would much rather have Mona go with us but whoever has time." I said

"You need to at least try and be friends with Travis." Hanna said

"Never going to happen." I said

"Why not, he's clearly not happy with his marriage and he's only been married to my step sister for 3 months. Travis needs a friend right now and the perfect person to be that friend is you." Hanna said

"Travis still wants you Han and I will not let him have you." I said

Hanna called Mona and she was more then happy to go with us to NYC.

"Mona will be over here within the next hour once she packs for the weekend." Hanna said

"Lets get to packing for ourselves and for the kids." I said

Mona got to our house exactly an hour later.

"Madison already had a planned weekend with my mom so it's just me." Mona said

We took the Mini van that we had bought late last year because Hanna and I wanted an extra vehicle to share. Since the van seats up to 8 we didn't need to drive any additional cars.

2 hours later we arrived in NYC. I dropped Hanna off at NYU and she told me not to wait around for her. Mona and I ended up driving to central park. We bought some food and had a nice picnic lunch with the kids. Hanna packed infant formula for Will so I was able to feed him.

"Is everything good between you and Mike?" I asked

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Mona asked

"You two are married with a 3 almost 4 year old daughter and Mike doesn't come home during the summer." I said

"Mike got a summer internship at Disney Land so that's why he stayed." Mona said

"I get that but if I got offered a job out of state I don't know if I would take it or turn it down." I said

"You moved from NY back to Rosewood for a job." Mona said

"That's different because Hanna and I had already planned on moving back but we didn't know exactly when." I said

After lunch we took a walk around central park. Mona and I took turns pushing Will in his stroller. We were getting ready to leave when a photographer stopped us.

"You can so no but i'm wondering if I can take some pictures to use in a family circle magazine?" She asked

"Pictures would be great but I would like to know ahead of time exactly what is put in the magazine." I said

"You have to sign a paper saying you approve so that is no issue." She said

After the pictures were taken the photographer got limited information.

"This is Deylia who turned 6 today. This is Tyler who is 4 almost 5 years old. This is Will who is 15 months old." I said as I pointed to the kids.

After the short conversation I signed a paper saying I agreed that the photos taken could be used in a future issue of the magazine.

"Thank you for your time." She said

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

I was waiting to talk with an admissions councilor at NYU. After waiting awhile I saw a familiar face walk over to me.

"Hanna Marin." She said

"I'm Hanna Rivers now but yes that's me." I said

"I'm Ms. Fitzgerald." She said

"Yes I know who you are but I didn't realize you were working here." I said

"I'm surprised my son or daughter in law never told you that I took a job as head of admissions at NYU." She said

"Ezra and Aria told me that you now lived in New York City but they never told me what job you had." I said

"Why did you leave NYU?" She asked

"Caleb and I already had 1 kid so when I got pregnant again it was time to drop out. Caleb was working but we were making just enough money to pay for the house and all are other expenses not including child care. I knew I needed to be a stay at home mom so dropping out of school was what had to be done." I said

"You live in Rosewood now so would you move back to NYC if you got back in?" She asked

"Not exactly, I have a friend that still lives nearby so I would stay with her when I had classes." I said

"I'm not really supposed to tell anyone other then the admissions board but we are working to launch a NYU fashion program to Rosewood community school next summer." She said

"Could I go to RCC instead of NYU?" I asked

"Well no because that's supposed to be for 1st year students." She said

"Then why did you tell me?" I asked

"If 1st year students attend a community college before NYU it will open up slots for 2nd, 3rd, and 4th year students at NYU. As of right now we can't fit you in but that may change once this community college program starts." She said

"I thought because I was once already a student it would be easier to get back in." I said

"That's not how NYU or any other university works. Hanna you would have to re apply and then even if you got in there is usually a waiting list that's at least 6 months to 1 year long." She said

"I was hopping to start NYU again by January." I said

"That's not going to be possible Hanna." She said

"Seeing as I know your son is there anything that you can do to help me out?" I asked

"Sorry Hanna but the answer is no." She said

* * *

I stormed out of the room and ran to a student study. I sat down and texted Caleb to pick me up. I didn't say anything but Caleb said something as soon as we got into the van.

"How did it go?" Caleb asked

"I don't want to talk about it." I said

"I take it that means that things didn't go well." Caleb said

"You will never guess who the new head of admissions is. She is the reason I will never have a chance at NYU but her grandson is likely going to get a full scholarship." I said

"Ezra's mom, I already knew that." Caleb said

"Then why didn't you tell me Caleb." I said

"I didn't think it would matter." Caleb said

* * *

Caleb and I met Mona who was with our kids at an ice cream shop nearby NYU.

"How is ice cream going to change anything?" I asked

"Ice cream won't get you back into NYU but it's summer and it's hot so we deserve it." Caleb said

After eating ice cream we found a hotel room. It wasn't cheap but it would not be worth our time to try and drive home tonight. The hotel suite had the main bedroom/living room area with 2 beds and a couch plus we also had a private bedroom.

"You and Caleb can take that bedroom and I will sleep out here with the kids." Mona said

"Are you sure because Will doesn't always sleep through the night?" Caleb asked

"Yes I'm sure." Mona said

"Thanks Mona." I said

We ordered in pizza for dinner and then watched some Disney carton because we had to keep it kid appropriate. Once the kids were sleeping Caleb and I were in the private bedroom.

"Do you want to go up to the pool?" Caleb asked

"Caleb, the pool would be closed by now." I said

"That doesn't mean we can't sneak into the pool." Caleb said

"Not a good idea Caleb." I said

"I promise you we won't get in trouble." Caleb said

"Fine, the rooftop pool it is." I said

Once we got up to the pool Caleb got the locked gate open we walked over to the pool.

"You do realize that I didn't pack a swimsuit." I said

"We are the only 2 up here so what we wear doesn't matter." Caleb said

"You want me to skinny dip?" I asked

"You can wear your bra and underwear if you want but it's not like we haven't seen each other without cloths on." Caleb said

Caleb jumped in the pool with just his boxers on while I just had a bra and underwear on. The little clothing we had on didn't stay on very long since we turned the pool adventure more romantic.

A fair amount of time passed by the time Caleb and I got out of the pool.

"I can't believe we just did that." Caleb said

"It was all your idea." I said

"Does that mean you loved it or hated it?" Caleb asked

"I loved it." I said

Unfortunately Caleb and I got caught by hotel security as we were walking back into the hotel. They made us wait until NYPD showed up.

"If you are going to arrest anyone then let it be me and not her since this was my idea." Caleb said

"We have no choice but to take both of you down to the station." He said

"Can you please not handcuff us then?" I said

"Handcuffs is usually policy but since neither of you seem like you would try to make a run for it I am going to give you two a break this time." He said

Caleb and I were put into the back of a police car. We couldn't talk to each other much because the officer would hear everything we said.

"I'm sorry Han." Caleb said

"Don't be sorry because I had more fun tonight then I have had in a long time." I said

We got a NYPD station and we were out in a holding cell. I don't know how many minutes or hours had passed but we were told that we could each make one phone call.

I called Mona from a police station phone but she didn't pick up. The officer said I wasn't allowed to leave a phone message. My guess is that Mona is probably sleeping and she has her phone turned off since it was sometime in the middle of the night.

Caleb called Toby who answered his phone since he leaves his cell phone on 24/7/365 because his boss might call asking him to come into work.

"Toby's on his way now but it's going to be 2 hours since he is driving from Rosewood." Caleb said

Toby arrived just as the police station was opening up for public visiting hours.

"You can only bail one out." I heard an officer telling Toby.

Toby bailed me out of jail because he knew Caleb wouldn't leave if I was still being held in jail.

"Go back to the hotel and get Mona to bail me out." Caleb told me.

Toby drove as I was giving him direction to the hotel.

"What did you and Caleb do?" Toby asked

"We went swimming in the rooftop pool after hours. We also had sex since no one else was around." I said

"This goes against my Rosewood PD contract to bail someone out of jail." Toby said

"Then why did you help?" I asked

"Caleb sounded desperate and said if I didn't help him then he would have to call your mom." Toby said

"How much was the bail because I am willing to pay you back?" I asked

"$500 but you don't have to pay me back." Toby said

"Yes I do." I said

"It could have been worse for you and Caleb if the hotel had decided to press charges." Toby said

We walked back into the hotel room and Mona was just waking up.

"Did you just get back from somewhere and why is Toby here?" Mona asked

"No time to answer questions but I need you to follow me." I said

I asked Toby to stay in the hotel room with the kids.

"Were's Caleb?" Mona asked

"Toby already bailed me out but you have to bail Caleb out of jail." I said

"What happened last night?" Mona asked

"Long story short we went up to the rooftop pool and had sex. We got caught trying to get back to our room since the pool was closed for the night." I said

Mona got Caleb out but we had to stop at an ATM first since Mona didn't have $500 cash.

"I hope you two learned to never do that again." Mona said

* * *

 ** _*Few days later - Wednesday July 25*_**

Caleb and I had been back in Rosewood since Sunday night. Caleb is currently at work and wouldn't be home until dinner time. The kids are with my mom today because she watches them for me once per week. She hadn't heard about what happened and I intended to keep it that way.

I was spending the day with Aria at her house so I could help out with Jayde, Katie, and Leo. Aria had been told to take it easy until the newest addition of her family arrived.

"My doctor told me that I may have to go on bed rest if I don't take things extra easy." Aria said

"Sorry Aria." I said

"It's not that hard to take things easy when Ezra is home but when he's at the Brew I'm alone with the kids." Aria said

"What about Malcolm?" I asked

"Ezra has him working at the brew for the summer." Aria said

"What time are they going to get home?" I asked

"Probably late because the Brew is extra busy on Wednesday with the buy one get one free drink or desert summer promotion that Ezra does on Wednesday's only throughout the summer." Aria said

"Well then it's a good thing you have me for today." I said

"It's also Jayde's birthday so it's nice for her to have you helping out." Aria said

"Sorry I missed her birthday party but Caleb and I were in NYC this past weekend." I said

"We only had the family dinner on Saturday night but the friends party is this weekend." Aria said

"Great, you know I will be there." I said

"Ezra and I had a fight last night over Malcolm." Aria said

"How bad of a fight?" I asked

"He doesn't want Malcolm going to NYU just because he will get a full scholarship. Ezra would rather us pay for him at Hollis or U Penn but I told Ezra that it was Malcolm's choice." Aria said

"Was that the entire fight?" I asked

"There is one more thing. Ezra doesn't want Malcolm to move into the garage loft bedroom but I think he should so we have an extra bedroom in the house." Aria said

"I think as long as the bedroom is still attached to the house then it's fine." I said

"Would you tell Ezra that please because he doesn't listen to me." Aria said

"Sure, I will text him that right now." I said

"Thank you best friend." Aria said

"Best friends help each other out just like we are family.' I said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to August. I think it will be a Spoby chapter. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	98. Rochelle Cavanaugh's 7th birthday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Wednesday August 9th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I am currently at a soccer field watching Rochelle kick the ball around with some of her elementary school friends. Soccer was beginning to be Rochelle's sport just like Field hockey was Spencer's sport. Rochelle is on a 5 to 8 year old youth team for the summer to play soccer. One of the rules on the team and for the other teams this age is that only ground kicks are allowed meaning the ball is not supposed to go into the air when kicked. This is to help prevent head injures.

The practices usually lasted an hour or less and they only played games that were half the length of a regular soccer game. Spencer usually went with Rochelle since most of the other parents were moms but today she told me to go. She said something about an internship application that had to be completed and sent in by noon today. Spencer doesn't usually leave things until the last minute so I'm unsure if she was telling the truth or not.

"Did I play good today?" Rochelle asked

"Yes." I said

"But we still didn't win." Rochelle said

"Next week." I said

"Mom said that last week about today." Rochelle said

"Are you having fun." I asked

"Yes." Rochelle said

"Winning or loosing doesn't matter as long as you are having fun." I said

"Who told you that?" Rochelle asked

"My mom after I got last place in the relay race at the ice cream social when I was around your age." I said

"But it's my birthday and I wanted to win." Rochelle said

"You scored your first goal that you have been trying to do all summer." I said

"For 2 seconds until the other team decided it didn't count as a goal because the ball went just a tiny bit off the ground." Rochelle said

"I wouldn't have let you play soccer without that rule in place." I said

"Why not?" Rochelle asked

"The injury risk is to high. If a soccer ball gets kicked in the air it can very easily hit someone on the head. Then you have to worry about a concussion and life long injuries to the head." I said

"Can we go home now?" Rochelle asked

"Yes." I said

I helped Rochelle get into the back seat of the truck. In addition to the newer 4 door truck I still had the tan truck but I don't drive it around much since I have now had it for 10 years.

I drove home and Rochelle went upstairs to her room without being asked.

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Toby left with Rochelle because she had a Soccer game at 11 am. She had a few games left this month and then she would be done because school starts on September 5th. A short time after Toby left there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw Hanna.

"Sorry to show up unannounced." Hanna said

"It's alright but I was just about to start an application for an internship." I said

"I take it that means your dad isn't going to hire you back?" Hanna said

"No but in a way I think it was for the best. My stress level was up way high when I was working with him and my mom." I said

"Sorry Spencer but he is your dad and I hope you can still have a good father/daughter relationship with him." Hanna said

"I hope so but in recent months he barley wants to talk on the phone with me let alone see me." I said

"I'm here because I have something to give Toby?" Hanna said

"Toby's at soccer with Rochelle but you are more then welcome to stay until he gets home." I said

Hanna stayed for an hour but then she got a text from Mona who was watching her kids and had to leave.

"Can you give this to Toby when he gets home?" Hanna asked as she handed me an envelope.

"What's in the envelope?" I asked

"A check for $500." Hanna said

"I'm sorry but why are you giving Toby a check for $500?" I asked

"Almost 3 weeks ago when Caleb and I were in NYC we got in a bit of a situation so Toby had to pay half the bail money and Mona paid the other half." Hanna said

"Sorry Hanna but bail money? Does that mean you and Caleb were in jail?" I said

"Toby didn't tell you why he left for NYC in the middle of the night?" Hanna asked

"No, until now I was under the impression that Toby went to work for a meeting and he told me that Tanner asked him to help train a new officer." I said

"Just for part of one night and before you ask we didn't do anything that bad." Hanna said

"What did you and Caleb do?" I asked

"We went into the rooftop pool at the hotel after hours." Hanna said

"Is that all you and Caleb did?" I asked

"Not exactly because we took advantage of being the only 2 at the pool." Hanna said

Hanna left and I didn't know if I should be mad at Toby for lying to me or not. Instead of making lunch I started to bake cupcakes. It wasn't long before Toby got home.

"I don't even get a hello mom?" I said when Rochelle ran upstairs.

"Sorry, Rochelle is just mad with how the game went today." Toby said

"She's not the only one who is mad at someone." I said

"Why would you be mad at me?" Toby asked

"I know when you had that meeting and training at Rosewood PD 3 weeks ago that was actually a cover up for going to NYC." I said

"How did you find out?" Toby asked

"Hanna came over with a check to pay you back?" I said

"I would have told you Spence but I couldn't tell you." Toby said

"Why couldn't you tell me?" I asked

"It's in my Rosewood PD contract that I can't bail anyone out of jail even in another state. I could be in big trouble if Tanner ever found out. If I told you and Tanner found that out then I wouldn't be the only one in trouble." Toby said

"You lied to protect me?" I asked

"Yes Spence because protecting you is the only reason I will ever lie to you." Toby said

"I love you Toby but we are not in high school anymore so I don't need protecting." I said

"You may think that but I will always protect you Spence no matter what." Toby said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to September. I think it will be a Haleb chapter. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	99. Haleb Unplanned Surprise

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Thursday September 21st*_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Caleb is currently at work, Deylia and Tyler are at elementary school while Will is at my mom's house. I had a yearly doctors checkup and it was easier not to have any kids with me. The doctor was busy so I had to wait in the waiting room for an unknown amount of time. I picked up October issue of family circle. Caleb and I were subscribed to this magazine but we hadn't gotten next months issue in the mail yet.

While reading the magazine I found an interesting article and photos. The magazine story was about fun things to do with your kids in the summer. One of the things was taking a walk in Central Park. I was surprised to notice the photos on that page were of Mona, Caleb, Deylia, Tyler, and Will. I got angry when I read the caption under the photo and it said Caleb and Mona were married to each other.

Just because Mona and Caleb both wear a ring that doesn't mean they are married to each other. I was really upset because no where was my name mentioned. I had to forget about being upset as soon as my name was called. All my vital sings were normal and I was asked if I wanted a flu shot. It was a good idea since I'm around the kids a lot more then Caleb is. I had to fill out a form in order to get the shot. I stopped filling out the form at the moment I got to could you be pregnant question. That was when I realized I might be pregnant. Caleb didn't use protection when we were in NYC and I hadn't taken my pills with me that weekend. I had no choice but to circle yes on that question even though I didn't want to.

My physical went well but before I could get the flu shot the doctor had to take blood to check for pregnancy. We have enough space in the house for another kid but Caleb and I haven't talked about having another kid yet or even if we wanted a 4th kid. I think Caleb does because I think he wants another girl.

* * *

Not long after the blood test was taken the nurse came back in the the exam room I was in and told me it was positive for pregnancy. I could still get a flu shot but I had to get a special dosage because I was pregnant. I left the doctors office a short time later and went back to my moms house so we could have lunch together.

"Did everything go well at the doctors?" My mom asked

"Yes." I said

"Are you sure because you seem a little off about something?" My mom asked

"I'm fine, just something I have to talk to Caleb about when he gets off work and home tonight." I said

"If it's anything I can help with don't hesitate to let me know." My mom said

"It has to do with family circle magazine. They included pictures of Caleb, our kids, and Mona in there current magazine issue." I said

"I'm sure Caleb knows about it so what's the problem with that?" My mom asked

"The story and the caption under the picture say that Caleb and Mona are married. My name is no were mentioned." I said

"There is no need to blame Caleb for this I'm sure the magazine made a mistake Hanna." My mom said

"I'm not blaming Caleb but I don't understand why he didn't tell me anything about pictures being taken in central park." I said

"I'm sure Caleb meant to tell you but he was really busy with work so he forget to tell you." My mom said

"That may be the case but this was 2 months ago we. Caleb and I sleep in the same bed every night so if he wanted to tell me he had plenty of chances to do so." I said

"Maybe Caleb couldn't find the right words to say. I mean you can't just say pictures of myself, our kids,and your best friend might be in a family magazine." My mom said

"Maybe but I know Caleb and if he wanted to tell me he would have told me." I said

Before I left my moms house Mona called me.

"Hello." I said

"What would you think about going into business together?" Mona asked

"We used to dream about that when we were teenagers but now I don't know." I said

"Well I found the perfect space, all we have to do is either buy the building or rent it from the current owner." Mona said

"You mean for me to do fashion out of so I don't have to make and sell clothes out of my basement" I asked

"Yes and I would do the advertising, modeling, or what ever else you needed help with." Mona said

"Where is this located exactly?" I asked

"Rosewood near the center of the city so lots of people will drive by." Mona said

"I will think about it and call you back by Sunday or Monday." I said

"Can you just come look at it?" Mona asked

"Not today Mona, I have a lot going on right now." I said

"Like what?" Mona asked

"I'm at my moms right now because we ate lunch together today but I need to go home, put some laundry in. Then I'm going to need to pick up Deylia and Tyler from school before going back home to make dinner" I said

"I'm sure Caleb will understand if you don't have dinner ready as soon as he gets home from work." Mona said

"It's not just that Mona, by the time I get around to looking at the space I will have 3 kids with me." I said

"You know I love your kids Han and I have Madison with me right now." Mona said

"I can't talk anymore Caleb's calling me." I lied to get Mona off the phone.

I usually go over to my moms for lunch about once a week so I told her that I would have lunch with her next Thursday.

* * *

 ***A few hours later***

After doing laundry, using the vacuuming the house, picking up Darcy and Tyler from school, then coming home to make dinner it was almost time for Caleb to get home.

"How was your day?" Caleb asked when he walked in the door.

"Fine, how about your day?" I asked

"So busy that I will probably have to send some emails and maybe make some calls after we get the kids to bed tonight." Caleb said

"My mom said hi and she was wondering when we could come over for dinner." I said

"Tell her it's going to be at least 2 weekends from now." Caleb said

"Why is that?" I asked

"Work is really busy and I don't know the next time I won't have to go in on a Saturday." Caleb said

"I see but you do know we could also do a Sunday lunch with my mom if that works better for you." I said

"Are you mad at me or something because you are not looking at me when you talk?" Caleb asked

"No well kind of but it's something we can discuss later." I said

* * *

After the kids went to sleep it was time to have a talk with Caleb.

"What's the deal with this family circle magazine and the pictures that I knew nothing about?" I asked

"Back when we spent the weekend in NYC the magazine photographer asked me if I wanted to have the kids pictures taken." Caleb said

"Did you tell them that you and Mona were married?" I asked

"What no, I would never tell anyone a lie like that." Caleb said

"But that's what it says in magazine." I said

"Trust me Han, if Mona and I got married we would be divorced before the honeymoon was even over." Caleb said

"If you didn't tell them then Mona must have said something." I said

"Could be but most likely the photographer just saw that Mona and I were both wearing a ring and came to that conclusion herself." Caleb said

"I need to find out what actually happened before Mona joins in on my fashion dream." I said

"So that's a thing now that Mona wants to work with you?" Caleb asked

"Yes, she found an available space where we can run the business so I don't have to design and sell cloths out of the basement anymore. She wanted me to go and look at the space with her but I didn't have time today." I said

"I think you and Mona would work well together so I say go for it." Caleb said

"Caleb, I love that you support my dream." I said

"Of course I support you Han, after all you put up with my long hours at work plus the weekend work or the work at home that I sometimes have to do." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to October. It will be a special chapter since it's #100 in this story. I don't have it 100 percent planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	100. Good thing or bad thing

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _Thursday October 5th_**

 ** _Mona's POV_**

Hanna and I now officially own The kids fashion place. We decided for the month of October Hanna would design mostly Halloween costumes for kids. I took Madison to Rosewood's haunted barn. In early October the haunted barn is not to scary so kids can enjoy it and then closer to Halloween they have nights that are more haunted so adults can join in on the fun. We met up with Ezra who had Jayde, Katie, and Leo with him.

"How's Aria?" I asked

"She could go into labor at any moment which is why I had Malcolm stay at home." Ezra said

"Smart idea." Mona said

"I could see him complaining about being to old for a kid version of a haunted barn so it's not like he is missing out on something he would enjoy." Ezra said

"Today is Madison's 4th birthday which is why I wanted to do this tonight and not tomorrow night." I said

"Happy Birthday Madison." Ezra said and so did the kids

"Thank you." Madison said

"I remembered and that explains why you wanted to do this on a school night." Ezra said

"Well Madison's still in preschool so I could let her skip tomorrow if I wanted to." I said

"The same with Leo but Aria gets mad at me if I don't take him to preschool everyday." Ezra said

"It's preschool not high school so letting them not go so they can spend time with a parent isn't that bad." I said

"When was the last time you talked to Mike?" Ezra asked

"This morning but we couldn't talk long because we had bad phone connection and It sounded like he was calling from an airport." I said

"Well maybe he wants to surprise Madison for her birthday." Ezra said

"Maybe but Mike would have told me if he was flying into Philadelphia from LAX so I could pick him up at the airport." I said

"You never know Mona because maybe Mike wanted to surprise you as well." Ezra said

"I know Mike and he would have told me the second he bought a plane ticket." I said

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think. For all we know Mike is hidden under a Halloween costume." Ezra said

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't." Ezra said

"You have to tell me now or I'm going to tell Aria a lie about you." I said

"Mona, don't you dare." Ezra said

"Or should I just call you Mr. Fitz and not Ezra for the next year." I said

"That wouldn't be so bad but we are family." Ezra said

"True but you used to be my english teacher so it's not like I haven't called you Mr. Fitz before." I said

"Well I wouldn't want my sister in law to call me Mr. Fitz so stick with Ezra please." Ezra said

"Come on Aria probably calls you Mr. Fitz all the time." I said

"That's different because Aria is Mrs. Fitz." Ezra said

"You can start calling me Mrs. Montgomery and I can tell you if that is awkward or not." I said

"No way because that will be awkward for sure." Ezra said

"How do you know?" I asked

"When I used to teach at Rosewood High Aria's mom was also a teacher so that would be awkward when I used to call her Mrs. Montgomery." Ezra said

"I see your point so maybe it's not such a good idea." I said

"Lets just stick with first names since we are not in the high school setting anymore." Ezra said

"Why does this person in a pumpkin mask keep following me?" I asked

"I don't know maybe you should ask them." Ezra said

"No because what if it turns out that they are trying to hurt me. They have been following me all night and this person is getting a little to close to Madison as we speak." I said

* * *

I almost started yelling at whoever this masked person was until they to took off their face mask.

"Daddy." I heard 4 year old Madison say

"Mike, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm in town for a few reasons but the most important reason is for you and Madison." Mike said

"I thought something was up because it sounded like you called me from the airport this morning and Ezra has been acting weird this entire night." I said

"Everyone knew I was coming back to Rosewood except you, Madison, and the rest of the kids because I didn't think they could keep a secret." Mike said

"How long are you going to be in Rosewood for?" I asked

"Lets go sit down and talk." Mike said

"Madison included?" I asked

"Yes." I said

I told Ezra that we would meet up with him and the other 3 kids later since we all drove here together.

* * *

We sat down on a bench as a family with Madison in the middle of Mike and I.

"Are you moving back to Rosewood?" I asked

"No, actually my roommate moved out of the apartment in LA so I was hopping that the three of us could live there as a family." Mike said

"I would love to make an LA move right now but I can't." I said

"Why not Mona? It's not like we would have to find a place to live. We wouldn't even have to sell the house in Rosewood if you wanted to rent it out to other people." Mike said

"I just bought this store with Hanna in Rosewood and we just opened this week for Han to live out her fashion dream." I said

"So what does Hanna's fashion dream have to do with you?" Mike asked

"Hanna and I went into business together plus I am teaching dance classes at Rosewood high so we have more income." I said

"I have to go back after Emily and Alison's wedding." Mike said

"That's this weekend because honestly I forgot about it until right now?" I asked

"Yes it's Saturday night with rehearsal dinner tomorrow night." Mike said

* * *

Mike and I kissed each other. We would have kissed longer but we were interrupted by Ezra.

"Malcolm just called me. Aria's being rushed to the hospital as we speak." Ezra said

"Is she in labor?" Mike asked

"Yes so Malcolm called 911 because your mom or dad didn't answer their phones and the neighbors weren't home. Malcolm said to meet him at the hospital so lets go now." Ezra said

"I rented a car so we will meet you there." Mike said

"Can I go with my cousins?" Madison asked

"Sure as long as Ezra doesn't drive like a crazy person to the hospital." I said

"Trust me if it was just myself in the car I would but with the kids I'm not going any faster then the speed limit or driving through any red lights." Ezra said

Around 15 minutes later Mike was parking at Rosewood hospital. We walked in the hospital and Ezra was already talking with the front desk person.

 _Ezra's POV_

"My wife was brought in by ambulance less then an hour ago and my son is with her." I said

"I'm going to need a name if you want any information." She said

"Sorry about that. My name is Ezra Fitz and my wife's name is Aria Fitz." I said

She typed Aria's name and date of birth into her computer.

"Aria's in surgery." She said

"What do you mean surgery, my wife was in labor when she was brought in?" I asked

"It says here that Aria passed out in the ambulance so they had to rush your wife into an emergency c section once she arrived at the hospital." She said

I went to tell Mike and Mona the news and then texted Malcolm to find out where he was. At the same time I was trying to calm down Jayde who started crying after she heard everything that the nurse said.

"Can you keep an eye on the kids while I go down to the cafeteria?" I asked Mike and Mona

"Sure." Mike said

"I want daddy." Jayde said in between cries

"What about your aunt and uncle?" Mona asked

"No daddy." Jayde said

"Ok, Jayde you can come with me." I said

* * *

Jayde and I walked down to the cafeteria because that's where Malcolm currently was.

"Did I do the right thing because part of me wanted to call you first before 911?" Malcolm asked

"Of course you did Malcolm. It would have taken me longer to get home and drive Aria to the hospital then the ambulance that brought her in." I said

"Did they tell you what happened in the ambulance?" Malcolm asked

"Yes, we should know more soon once we find out if the C section went ok or not." I said

"When can we see mommy?" Jayde asked

"As soon as the doctors tell us we can." I said

"Everything is going to be fine with mom and our new brother." Malcolm told Jayde

"Sister." I corrected

"Wait, i'm confused, is Aria having twins or did you lie to us about the gender?" Malcolm asked

"Aria and I were originally told it was a boy but we were told wrong by a med student." I said

"why didn't you tell us the truth dad?" Malcolm asked

"We wanted to surprise you and your siblings." I said

"So can I have the loft bedroom above the garage now?" Malcolm asked

"You will get that bedroom soon but not yet because your baby sister is going to have her crib in the master bedroom with your mom and I until we move her into a different room." I said

"It's not going to be like last time when Katie was born right?" Malcolm asked

"I hope not but if it comes down to that I'm choosing Aria this time." I said

"You would really give up the chance of raising a baby girl for your wife?" Malcolm asked

"You already lost your mom Malcolm and so did Katie. I can't have you or any of your siblings loose another amazing mom." I said

The minutes seemed like hours but we found out that Aria's c section was successful at 1145 PM. Mike, Mona, and the rest of the kids were with us when a doctor told us the good news. Malcolm, Jayde, Mike and I went to see Aria and the new baby first because Katie, Leo, and Madison had fallen asleep so Mona had to stay in the waiting room to watch them.

"Do you have a name yet?" Mike asked

"Yes but I should let Aria tell you once she wakes up." I said

I kissed Aria at midnight and that woke her up from the anesthesia.

"Name?" Mike asked

"Aria Fitz formally Aria Montgomery." Aria said

"I wasn't checking your memory sister, I was asking for the babies name." Mike said

"Daisy Fitz if that's what Ezra still wants to name her." Aria said

"Yes, Daisy is the perfect name for our new little one." I said

"Can I hold her?" Malcolm asked

"Yes but not one moment before she wakes up." I said

"How long is that going to be?" Malcolm asked

"It could be seconds, minutes, or hours because you never know how long babies are going to sleep for." I said

Aria's parents came as soon as they got the phone messages. I guess their cell phones were off since it was late at night when Daisy was born. Emily, Alison, Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb all visited us at the hospital with their kids within the first 24 hours of Daisy being born. Aria was going to be in the hospital for at least the next week because the doctors were worried about her health.

"So the wedding it looks like Ezra and I are going to have to miss it." Aria told Emily and Alison

"I told Emily that we are holding off the wedding for a few weeks." Alison said

"What no, don't do that for me." Aria said

"It's either that or we have the wedding right here in the hospital." Emily said

"That's a crazy idea." Aria said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Do you think Emily and Alison got married at the hospital so Ezra and Aria could be there to watch the wedding?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to November. Not sure what characters or couples will be in the chapter yet. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Revewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	101. Dating Anniversaries

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Saturday November 4th*_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Caleb found out about my pregnancy at Emily and Alison's wedding. He was mad because I wasn't the one to tell him. Since the wedding almost a month ago I have spent most of my time with Mona or Aria. Caleb has been trying to avoid me because if he knows I'm home then he spends the night at Toby's house. We have run into each other at our house a few time but Caleb choose not to stay once he got what he needed.

* * *

 _*Flashback to Ali and Em's wedding - October 7th_ *

 _Plans were changed since the wedding was now going to be at the hospital because Aria had her baby 2 days ago and has not yet been released from the hospital. The reception was now going to be at the Brew but Aria and Ezra wouldn't be there. Emily had a key to the Brew because she started working there again._ _Due to the venue change Emily and Alison could only have their close friends, siblings, and parents at the wedding. Any other family had to watch the wedding by Skype or afterwords on video tape because Mike said he would film the wedding._

 _"A Hospital wedding, that's something new." Caleb said_

 _"At least it's different then a backyard wedding." I said_

 _"Emily and Ali were supposed to have this fall wedding in a barn, not a backyard." Caleb said_

 _"I know but now we don't have to worry about their wedding being better then our wedding." I said_

 _"A hospital may not be the best place to get married but it will be memorable for all of us." Caleb said_

 _"Is everyone here?" I asked_

 _"I think so." Caleb said_

 _For the wedding party Emily and Ali only had the girls as their brides mates. There was no maid of honor because they couldn't choose between best friends. Just before the actual wedding ceremony Ezra almost lost it when Jason started talking to Leo but Caleb got him to calm down again._

 _"Can't we all be friends?" Caleb asked_

 _"Sorry but Jason still doesn't understand that Leo isn't his son anymore." Ezra said_

 _"You may think that all you want but both you and Jason need to be responsible for Leo." Caleb said_

 _"Jason gave up his rights to Leo." Ezra said_

 _"That may be true but he only did that because you forced him to." I said_

 _"Not true." Ezra said_

 _"Aria told me everything you said to Jason to get him to sign that paper." I said_

 _"Jason's not the kind of dad to stick around. I'm surprised he has stayed with Vanessa to care for Coco and Chanel this long." Ezra said_

 _"You don't know Jason like I do." I said_

 _"What is that supposed to mean?" Caleb asked_

 _"He's a brother to Spencer and Alison so in a way he's like a brother to me." I said_

 _"Can we get this wedding started now?" Aria asked_

 _"Yes please." Spencer said_

 _Emily and Ali were standing under a big congrats sign that Spencer, Mona, and I made._

 _"I do." Emily said_

 _"I do." Alison said_

 _Then they kissed._

 _"Are we still celebrating at the Brew?" Mona asked_

 _"Yes." Emily and Alison both said_

 _"Do you have the key." Ezra asked_

 _"Yes remember you gave it to me a few days ago." Emily said_

 _"Do you mind if I go back to my moms so I can see our kids?" I asked_

 _"Han, please come to the Brew with us." Caleb said_

 _"Hanna can be inside the Brew but Caleb, she can't drink." Mona said_

 _"What do you know that I don't know?" Caleb asked_

 _"Hanna's pregnant." Mona said_

 _"Is this true?" Caleb asked_

 _"Yes, I have been meaning to tell you myself but I only found out like 2 weeks ago." I said_

 _"2 weeks was enough time to tell me." Caleb yelled_

 _"Can we talk about this later once we are home?" I asked_

 _"I guess this can wait until later." Caleb said_

 _Caleb didn't wait as long as I wanted him to because as soon as we walked into the Brew Caleb wanted to talk._

 _"Who else knows?" Caleb asked_

 _"Mona, the other girls, my mom Caleb, and Ezra." I said_

 _"So basically everyone except me." Caleb yelled_

 _"I was going to tell you but I wanted it to be a special moment." I said_

 _"When because if you told everyone else but me it's like more of a secret and lie then a surprise." Caleb yelled._

 _"I don't know exactly when but soon." I said_

 _"Soon isn't a good enough answer Hanna." Caleb yelled_

 _"Would you two stop it because right now you are ruining the night for Emily, Alison, and the rest of us." Toby said_

 _"I'm just going to leave because I'm not exactly in the party mood right now." Caleb said_

 _"Caleb stay, I will leave since I'm the only one of us who can't drink." I said_

 _I left and went to my mom's house since she was watching the kids._

 _"I wasn't expecting you to pick the kids up until the morning." My mom said_

 _"Caleb and I had a fight." I said_

 _"About what?" My mom asked_

 _"Mona told him that I was pregnant." I said_

 _"I told you to tell Caleb before anyone else did." My mom said_

 _"I know but Caleb's been so busy with work and I was planning a special moment to tell him." I said_

 _"You are more then welcome to stay here for the night or if you want to go back home that's up to you." My mom said_

 _"I'm going to go back home because Caleb doesn't like fighting around the kids so that will actually help us talk instead of yelling." I said_

 _Caleb didn't come home. The next morning I found out he spent the night at Spencer and Toby's. Caleb didn't say much to me when he did come home._

 _"Do you want to talk?" I asked_

 _"Maybe later." Caleb said_

* * *

 _ **Sunday November 5th**_

I am seeing Caleb today no matter what he wants. I decided that we are working things out today. I know he slept at Spencer and Toby's last night because Spencer told me. She also helped me come up with a plan. My mom is coming with me so she can sit in the car with the kids while I talk to Caleb.

"How did you find me?" Caleb asked

"Spencer told me that you have been staying over here a lot." I said

"I know but Toby and I had some things to talk about." Caleb said

"Why can't you call Toby?" I asked

"Maybe I don't want you to hear our conversations." Caleb said

"Then you can just text him Caleb." I said

"What do you want Hanna?" Caleb asked

"I want you to come home and stay home this time." I said

"You are in a mood." Caleb said

"I'm pregnant so it's because of that." I said

"I can see that Hanna." Caleb said

"We find out the gender at our next appointment so you better go with me." I said

"Just tell me when it is and I will be there." Caleb said

"3 weeks from yesterday." I said

"Can I take you out tonight if your mom can watch the kids?" Caleb asked

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." I said

 _*later the same day*_

*So where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise." Caleb said

we ended up recreating our first date with a tent but instead of being in the woods we were in our own backyard.

"It's freezing." I said

"We don't have to actually sleep out here but it would be nice to recreate some memories." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _Back at the Cavanaugh house - Sunday November 5th_**

 ** _Spencers POV_**

"Caleb left" I said when Toby got home from work.

"Did he go back home?" Toby asked

"I think so." I said

"How are the kids?" Toby asked

"They are great but we should probably think about what we are making for dinner." I said

"Yes but first sit down, I have something to tell you." Toby said

"Oh no, is your job ok?" I asked

"Yes my job is fine but I have some news." Toby said

"Did you get a promotion?" I asked

"No but I do have a job interview tomorrow." Toby said

"What city?" I asked

"Chicago." Toby said

"You mean the Chicago in IL?" I asked

"Yes Spence but I have to fly out tonight." Toby said

"How are we supposed to celebrate our dating anniversary?" I asked

"Sorry Spence, please don't be mad at me." Toby said

"I'm not mad just disappointed." I said

"I will be back on Tuesday night so it's not like I'm going on a long vacation without you and the kids." Toby said

"I know but it's like a mini vacation." I said

"It's not like I can tour the entire city of Chicago in less then 48 hours plus have time to interview at CPD." Toby said

"Can I at least drive you to the airport?" I asked

"Sorry Spence but my dad already offered to take me since he has to be in Philadelphia early tomorrow morning so he got a hotel room for tonight." Toby said

"Can I pick you up from the airport on Tuesday night?" I asked

"That works perfectly Spence." Toby said

* * *

 ** _*2 days later*_**

I just arrived at the airport to pick up Toby. His plane was delayed an hour due to snowy weather and I didn't know that until I got here. I didn't mind waiting but the kids were getting a little impatient. A little more then an hour later the kids and I saw Toby. They ran up to him while I watched from where we were siting. Toby gave all the kids one big hug

"It's only been 2 days." Toby said

"I know but to our kids it must have felt like 2 years." I said

"So do you want to go out to dinner somewhere in the city, My treat?" Toby asked

"No, I think we should just get carry out once we are closer to Rosewood and eat at home." I said

"Why can't we go out and have a nice meal?" Toby asked

"Then the kids will be up past their bedtimes and they have school tomorrow." I said

"I think we can bend the kids bedtime once because 1 less hour of sleep isn't going to hurt them." Toby said

"You are not supposed to know this but Jason surprised me and the kids with dinner last night so the kids were up late last night." I said

We ended up going out to dinner because that's what Toby wanted to do for dinner.

"How did the interview go?" I asked

"Great but can we wait and talk about it after the kids are sleeping?" Toby asked

"When will you know if you got the job Toby?" I asked

"I said we would talk about it later." Toby said

Once we got home the first thing we did was get all the kids ready for bed and in their beds.

"They offered me the job at the interview but I haven't decided if I'm going to take it or not." Toby said

"Is it more pay?" I asked

"Yes but we have to consider some things before I take that job." Toby said

"Consider what exactly?" I asked

"We have to consider moving expenses, the fact that the kids will be starting a new school in the middle of the school year, and your classes at U Penn law school would have to transfer over to a university in Chicago." Toby said

"That does seem like a lot to plan out before you make the decision about the new job offer." I said

"As long as we make this decision together Spence." Toby said

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter?**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to December. Not sure what characters or couples will be in the chapter yet. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well.**_

 _ **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well.**_


	102. Holidays Thanks: with Spoby and Ezria

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Thursday November 23*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

If I decide to take the job in Chicago I wouldn't be starting until the beginning of the year so I still had another month to decide. Spencer and I have been looking up houses in Chicago or the cities around Chicago. If we moved Spencer and I might have to downsize a little bit because the cost of housing is more then in Rosewood. The only way we might not have to downsize is if we got a house away from Lake Michigan since houses near lakes cost more money then houses away from the lake.

"My parents are going to be late tonight as usual but they told me not to wait if dinner is ready before they get here." Spencer said

"Great because I told my dad to show up early." I said

"My dad said go for the move if we find a house but my mom on the other hand isn't happy to be further away from her grand kids." Spencer said

"My dad doesn't think I should take the risk on another job since I already have one." I said

"What do Caleb and Ezra think?" Spencer asked

"Caleb said he would miss us but it would give him and Hanna a new vacation spot. Ezra just warned me that life in a big city is way different then Rosewood." I said

"It's better now Toby then when the kids are teenagers and could be in relationships." Spencer said

"None of our kids are going to be in serious relationships until they are 18." I said

"I was 16 when we met so I think 18 is a little unfair." Spencer said

"Fine 16 but only if I approve of the boyfriend or girlfriend." I said

"My dad didn't approve of us when we first started dating and things still worked out between us." Spencer said

"Did your parents approve of Wren when your sister first started going out with him?" I asked

"Yes." Spencer said

"Did they approve of your sister and Ian?" I asked

"No." Spencer said

"So they only approved of Wren because he comes from a rich family." I said

"I didn't say that Toby." Spencer said

"Well then what about you and Alex Santiago?" I asked

"My parents set me up with him so yes but he isn't rich." Spencer said

"His family wasn't rich but Alex went to a private school so they had to have some money for that." I said

"He went to private school on a scholarship and he worked at the country club to support himself." Spencer said

"Is that why you didn't want to eat at the country club on our first date?" I asked

"No it was because Alex and I had our first date there but also because I knew you couldn't afford it." Spencer said

"I still would have taken you to the country club for one dinner even if it cost more money then dinner should cost." I said

"You know that I wouldn't have let you pay for both of us." Spencer said

"If I let you pay for your share of a meal then It doesn't really count as a date." I said

"Toby it doesn't matter who pays, if the two of us go out for a meal then it counts as a date." Spencer said

"Even if I let you pay for the tip you know I would find a way to pay you back Spence." I said

"I wouldn't let you pay me back." Spencer said

"Why don't you go be with the kids and let me finish the cooking." I said

"Speaking of the kids what are they up to?" Spencer asked

"Watching a charlie brown marathon on TV in the family room." I said

"You should have JT and Rochelle help in the kitchen." Spencer said

"What can they do other then pull things out of the lower cabinets?" I asked

"You can test their reading skill, I know they probably don't know all the words on these recipes but it's a start." Spencer said

"Great idea and they can learn how to set a timer for the food we are cooking." I said

"We have that holiday themed coloring book for Elizabeth and Rosie to share so they can do that in the kitchen while they watch you cook." Spencer said

"What will you be doing in the meantime?" I asked

"Taking a shower then taking a nap until either our guests arrive or dinner is ready." Spencer said

Dinner was ready just as my dad got here. I had Spencer and my dad set the table while I went to tell the kids dinner was ready. Elizabeth and Rosie ate mostly side dishes but they did have a little bit of turkey that I cut into bite size pieces for them. JT and Rochelle ate more turkey and noodles then any other food we had for Thanksgiving. Spencer's parents showed up halfway through the meal and they re heated plates of food.

"Hanna wants Aria, Emily, Alison, and I to go shopping with her." Spencer said

"When because I work from 11 pm tonight until 7 am tomorrow morning?" I asked

"Either late tonight or early in the morning." Spencer said

"I can stay the night with the kids." My dad offered.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked

"Yes, I just have to make a quick run back to my house and pack an overnight bag." My dad said

"Thank you." I said

"It's no problem." My dad said

"Or the kids could spend the night at our house." Mrs. Hastings said

"Considering we have 4 kids between the ages of 3 and 7 I think it's easier for the kids to stay here." Spencer said

"Good point but we do want to spend more time with them if you end up moving in a month." Mr. Hastings said

"That hasn't been decided yet." I said

"Moving?" Rochelle asked

"Who is moving?" JT asked

"If your dad decides to take this new job in Chicago then we are moving as a family." Spencer said

"But Jayde and I are best friends so I'm not leaving unless she goes with us." Rochelle said

"You will still get to see Jayde because we will be back in Rosewood to visit on holidays and even some birthdays." I said

"Tyler and I are friends, did you forget about that?" JT asked

"No I didn't forget but remember when Tyler lived in New York with his sister and parents we still lived in Rosewood." Spencer said

"Your grandparents would still be here in Rosewood so they would give us plenty of chances to come back for family visits." I said

"Not only that but your dad and I have friends in Rosewood as well so moving away doesn't mean never coming back." Spencer said

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

Ezra was in the kitchen with me and we were preparing dinner together.

"Should I tell Mackenzie she has to go home?" Ezra asked

"If you want Malcolm to help us in the kitchen then yes but if not let her stay." I said

"I really don't want Mackenzie here when my mom gets here." Ezra said

"Why?" I asked

"I told my mom that Malcolm and Mackenzie broke up." Ezra said

"You lied to your mother." I said

"Wouldn't be the first time." Ezra said

"They didn't break up so what are we going to do about that?" I asked

"Tell my mom that they broke up but are still friends." Ezra said

"Can you honestly look at Malcolm and Mackenzie while saying they are just friends? I asked

"No but if we tell them to act like friends for the night then maybe." Ezra said

"If you think that is going to work then go for it." I said

"As long as Malcolm and Mackenzie don't sneak a kiss in and my mom catches them." Ezra said

* * *

We called Malcolm and Mackenzie into the Kitchen.

"So here is the plan for tonight. Mackenzie, since your mom is working you are welcome to stay for dinner as long as you agree to what we are about to tell you." I said

"I may have told my mom that you and Malcolm broke up so I need the two of you to pretend that you are just friends." Ezra said

"Malcolm, what your dad is trying to say that tonight you and Mackenzie are not aloud to kiss." I said

"What about holding hands?" Malcolm asked

"I would say try not to and also don't share food with each other at dinner." Ezra said

"I agree to only be friends with Malcolm." Mackenzie said

"I'm only agreeing to this if I can get the room above the garage as my new bedroom for Christmas." Malcolm said

"Ezra, I think he deserves the room above the garage." I said

"I'm still only thinking about it so I'm not going to make any promises Malcolm." Ezra said

"But you promised I could have the room even before Daisey was born and she's almost 2 months old already." Malcolm said

"Daisy is still sleeping in her crib in mine and your dad's bedroom so we don't need the extra space yet." I said

"I said maybe when you turned 16 and if you got your drivers licence next summer." Ezra said

"What if I start baby sitting for free then will you give me the room faster?" Malcolm asked

"We don't mind giving you money to babysit." I said

"Aria, we really shouldn't be required to pay Malcolm when he babysits his younger siblings." Ezra said

"I know but it's a great way for him to learn responsibility and save up some money for himself." I said

"Did you ever get payed for babysitting Mike? I never got payed for babysitting Wesley even though our parents were rich." Ezra asked

"I never had to babysit for Mike since we are only 2 years apart. Jason used to watch us until we were old enough to stay home alone." I said

"This is the only time that I won't be mad at you for bringing up Jason's name." Ezra said

"Mom has been letting Jason secretly see Leo." Jayde said

"Jayde Montgomery Fitz, that was our secret and your dad wasn't supposed to know." I said

"How long has this been going on for?" Ezra asked

"9 months but there was a point in time while I was farther along in my pregnancy that I paused my arrangement to let Jason see Leo." I said

"Did your friends know about this?" Ezra asked

"Only Spencer knew since she was the one that set the plan up for me." I said

"I can't believe you have been lying to me for 9 months." Ezra yelled

"One - It's not like I'm cheating on you and Two - Jason deserves more then you give him credit for." I yelled back just as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Ezra's mom had a key so she let herself in since Ezra, myself, or one of the kids didn't open the door.

"Are you two in the middle of something?" Ms. Fitzgerald asked

"Yes we kind of were so if you would go back outside until we tell you come back in." Ezra said

"Sorry we have company Ezra so we will finish this later." I said

"No we will finish talking about this now." Ezra said

"Later Ezra, your mom is over for dinner and I have nothing else to say to you right now." I said

* * *

*At Dinner*

"What was that about when I walked into your house?" Ms. Fitzgerald asked

"It was about nothing." Ezra said

"Your son got mad at me for something that Jayde said to him." I said

"I could help the both of you if I knew what it was." Ms. Fitzgerald said

"It's non of your business mom." Ezra said

"Maybe she can help us solve this. Ezra, you have to give your mom credit for something." I said

"I don't think so." Ezra said

"Fine keep a secret from me, I'm sure you have plenty of those anyway." Ms. Fitzgerald said

"I really don't understand why the two of you can't get along. I know I'm not always 100 percent nice to my parents but I still love them." I said

"Aria, you were not raised like I was ok so you don't get it." Ezra said

"It doesn't matter how you were raised Ezra. My parents were divorced at one point in my life. Just because they got back together that doesn't mean I treat them differently then I did before." I said

"Your parents bought you this house. my mom has way more money and she would never do something like that for me." Ezra said

"My parents bought this house for me to share with my brother so he could help me take care of Jayde while you and I were broken up." I said

"Mike moved out with Mona 2 years ago so now it's our house." Ezra said

"Yes but why does that matter?" I asked

"It doesn't matter but I was trying to prove to you that my mom will never be like your mom or dad. All my mom cares about is that her grandson is going to NYU in a few years." Ezra said

"What if I don't want to go to NYU? Mackenzie said herself that the best school she will probably end up at is Hollis so I will choose to go where she goes." Malcolm said

"You and Mackenzie broke up remember so don't follow her like a lovesick puppy." Ezra said

"Did they really break up or was that a lie because she is at Thanksgiving dinner?" Ms. Fitzgerald asked

"We broke up but it was mutual because we both decided to focus on High school." Malcolm said

"If Malcolm doesn't want to go to NYU then he doesn't have to." I said

"Why wouldn't he jump at the opportunity to go when I can basically get him in on a full scholarship?" Ms. Fitzgerald asked

"I don't know but maybe Malcolm wants to got to Hollis so he can live at home to help Ezra and I out at the Brew." I said

"I know Malcolm and he's not going to stay home just to help out with the family business." Ms. Fitzgerald said

"You may think you know my son mom but you don't know him as well as Aria and I do." Ezra said

"Then maybe Malcolm should spend the summer with me in NYC." Ms. Fitzgerald said

"No." Malcolm said

"It might be a good idea because if you do decide to go to NYU then the summer in NYC will get you used to living in a big city." Ezra said

With that Malcolm got up from the table and Mackenzie followed him.

"See what you did mom? He has never gotten up from the table and walked away like that." Ezra asked

"Actually he has but it was when he was younger so it really doesn't matter." I said

"When Aria?" Ezra asked

"3 years ago a short time after we got back together, you were working late at the Brew so I made him dinner. You picked Jayde up from school that day and had her at the brew with you. I picked Malcolm up from school. He got mad because you were spending way more time with Jayde then you where spending with him." I said

"You never told me this why?" Ezra asked

"I talked to Malcolm and made him realize that even though there were changes in his life, you still loved him as much as you did before Jayde was in your life." I said

* * *

After dinner we let Malcolm and Mackenzie be alone hoping that they were just doing homework because Malcolm told Ezra and I that he had a group project to work on over Thanksgiving break.

"I should get going because I do need to drive back to NYC tonight." Ms. Fitzgerald said

"Make sure you say goodbye to Malcolm before you leave because I don't know the next time you will see him." Ezra said

"I will do my best to be back in Rosewood for Christmas and/or New Years." Ms. Fitzgerald said

Just as we were about to ask Malcolm to come in the family room he walked in the room holding Mackenzie's hand.

"Broken up lovers who are now friends don't hold each others hands." Ezra said

"Dad, you and Aria held hands before getting back together." Malcolm said

"Are you trying to tell us that you and Mackenzie just got back together?" Ezra asked

"No, Mackenzie's upset because her dad didn't call her tonight like he promised." Malcolm said

"Is that her lip gloss on your shirt Malcolm?" Ms. Fitzgerald asked

"Malcolm hugged me while I was crying so that's how my lip gloss got on his shirt." Mackenzie said

"Interesting theory because it also looks like the lip gloss is right by Malcolm's mouth." Ms. Fitzgerald said

"Ok fine, we kissed and were never broken up in the first place." Malcolm said

"I knew all along the breakup was fake so why did you lie to me about it Ezra?" Ms. Fitzgerald asked

"I didn't want your complaints at the dinner table about how Malcolm and Mackenzie didn't belong together when we can all see right in front of or eyes right now that they are soulmates." Ezra said

"Do you really mean that dad?" Malcolm asked

"Yes Malcolm, you obviously love Mackenzie as much as Aria and I love each other." Ezra said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Holidays part 2 is next - look for Christmas and New Years._ _Not sure what characters or couples will be in the chapter yet. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	103. Holidays part 2 - ChristmasNew Years

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

* * *

 ** _*Saturday December 23rd - Christmas Eve Eve_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna, the kids, and I are going over to Spencer and Toby's house. All of our friends and the their kids are joining us.

"I can't believe you are really moving out of Rosewood." I said

"I almost turned the CPD job down but they offered to split the moving costs and help us pay for a house if we needed help." Toby said

"Spence, what do you think about this move?" Hanna asked

"I'm kind of sad to be leaving Rosewood but I keep telling myself that if you and Caleb once lived in New York then Toby and I can live in Chicago." Spencer said

"What day are you actually moving out, you seem pretty packed up right now? Emily asked

"December 27th. I start my new job on January 1st but Spence and I want a few days to settle in." Toby said

"All the kids start school in Chicago on January 2nd. For Rosie and Elizabeth it's Pre Kindergarten and Kindergarten at the early childhood recreation center but for JT and Rochelle it's 1st and 2nd grade at elementary school." Spencer said

"I never really liked parents who switched their kids schools mid year but I guess you really don't have a choice." Alison said

"It's not middle or high school Alison so it really doesn't matter." Ezra said

"I almost had to switch schools once but my parents decided to stay in Rosewood." Aria said

"Is that a real or fake Christmas tree?" Emily asked

"It's a fake one. Melissa used to put the tree up in the barn when she still lived in Rosewood but my parents let us use it this year since we didn't want to buy a real tree because of the move." Spencer said

"It looks so weird and out of place." Alison said

"Alison, if you are going to be mean then leave." Toby said

"Sorry." Alison said

"Say it like you really mean it Alison." Emily said

"I'm sorry, it looks nice." Alison said

"Much better Ali." Spencer said

"Have you heard from Mona?" Hanna asked

* * *

 **Toby's POV**

"She went to LA to be with Mike or I'm sure Spencer and Toby would have invited her and Madison." Aria said

"Yes, we did invite them but Mona had already bought the airline tickets for today." I said

"Jason had a work party tonight or he would have been here with the twin girls." Spencer said

"We did buy gifts for all the kids and then couples gifts for the adults." I said

The kids got mostly new toys and some clothes while the adults got gift cards to share.

At the end of the night after everyone left Spencer put the kids to bed while Toby unloaded a clean load a dishes and put dirty dishes in the dishwasher to start another load of dishes.

"Maybe we should have ended the party earlier so we didn't have to spend all night cleaning." Spencer said

"We can do the cleaning tomorrow because I want to cuddle under the covers with you." I said

"I want to spend tomorrow with the kids so no the cleaning can't wait." Spencer said

* * *

 ** _*December 24th - Christmas Eve*_**

"I need to get showered so I can get the kids up." Spencer said

"Remind me again what time we have to be at your parents tonight?" I asked

"Dinner is at 530 PM so anytime after 5 PM but before 530 PM so we are not late for dinner." Spencer said

"It's not even 10 am yet Spence so we still have plenty of time." I said

"But Toby once the kids get up and start running around the house we loose our chance to shower together." Spencer said

"Oh I get it now but give me 5 more minutes please Spence?" I asked

"Fine but just because you are in between jobs that doesn't mean you can stay in bed all day." Spencer said

"I'm still on call if something big happens but Tanner doesn't think she will need me." I said

"I thought you turned your Rosewood PD uniform in yesterday." Spencer said

"No it's still in my car. Tanner doesn't want me to turn it in until the morning we leave in case there is an emergency call or a call she needs my help on." I said

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

"Still hungover from last night?" I asked Caleb

"No." Caleb said

"That's good because I'm 5 months pregnant with 3 kids 6 and under so you better not think I can handle them myself on Christmas." I said

"I skipped a work Christmas party to spend the night with you on Friday so you can count on me to be there with you." Caleb said

"Are we still going to your dad's tonight for dinner? I asked

"Yes but he still has to text me what time?" Caleb said

"Ask him now because I might want to spend some time with Spencer today and I don't want to be late for dinner." I said

"You just saw Spencer and the other girls last night?" Caleb said

"I know but in a few days we are going to be living 750 miles apart." I said

"You two were 100 miles apart for 5 years and you did just fine." Caleb said

"I know but we have been living 2 miles apart for almost 2 years now. Spence and I are besties and I want to be close to her." I said

"Toby and I are best friends and we still make things work no matter how far apart we live." Caleb said

"It's different with guys because girls go shopping together all the time." I said

"Toby and I go to sporting events together so it isn't much different." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I woke up next to Ezra and he had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We have to think of a new gift to get Mackenzie and Malcolm." Ezra said

"Why?" I asked

"Read this." Ezra said and he showed me his phone

Shawn Mendes arrested for vandalism after sending police on a high speed chase

"I guess Shawn Mendes really is the next Justin Bieber." I said

"What other singers does Mackenzie like that Malcolm could go with her to the concert?" Ezra asked

"You would have to ask Mackenzie because I don't know." I said

"Or ask Malcolm because I don't want Mackenzie to know what I'm buying her for Christmas." Ezra said

"What else can we get them last minute so Mackenzie has something to open?" I asked

"They go to the movies a lot so we could just get them a gift card and save the concert ticket idea for Mackenzie's birthday." Ezra said

 ** _*Monday December 25th - Christmas Day*_**

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

"Shouldn't you be at work right now?" I asked Wren when I woke up

"I called in sick because I decided that family is more important then working on Christmas." Wren said

"Can Bella open one present now and then the other one after your parents get here?" I asked

"Sure but save the big present until later." Wren said

Bella opened up her smaller presents including a book for 5 to 8 year olds and a coloring book with a small box of crayons.

Bella's bigger present that she would see later is a new sled since our dog chewed the sled we bought for Bella last year.

* * *

 ** _Mona's POV_**

Mike asked if he should come back to Rosewood for the Christmas and New Years holidays but I decided to bring Madison to LA. It would be a happy vacation for Madison and I plus we would get out of cold snowy Rosewood for a week.

"Do you mind if I use this camera and film part of our days?" Mike asked

"Why?" I asked

"We have to document our holiday break but I promise I won't show anybody anything unless you saw it first." Mike said

"Ok but can you make sure to include mostly Madison in these videos." I said

"I suppose but you are going to have to be in some of the videos." Mike said

"I know but I want Madison to have something to look back at after she grows up." I said

* * *

 ** _*Wednesday December 27th*_**

 ** _General POV_**

Spencer and Toby were leaving Rosewood for Chicago today. Jason, Alison, and Emily were helping them load boxes into the rented u haul truck. The u haul was going to be driven to Chicago by Toby's dad and Jason. Toby is driving his truck to Chicago with some things he didn't want to put in the u haul. Spencer is driving her SUV with the 4 kids and also another box or two that doesn't go in the u haul. Jason and Mr. Cavanaugh would help Spoby, Toby, and the kids move in before flying back to Rosewood. The U haul truck was rented in Rosewood but being returned in Chicago once Spencer and Toby are moved in to their new house.

We all stopped in Pittsburgh for lunch at Applebees.

"We should have made this an overnight trip and took the kids to the Children's museum and/or the Pittsburgh Zoo." Spencer said

"Chicago has a zoo and an aquarium Spencer so we can take the kids there once we get settled into our new house." Toby said

"I just thought maybe since Elizabeths 5th birthday is on Friday and Rosie's 4th birthday was at the beginning of December we could surprise the kids with a little delay in our move." Spencer said

"Spence, between us, the kids, Jason, and my dad we would have to get 3 hotel rooms." Toby said

"What if we made 2 rooms work?" Spencer asked

"Spence, no." Toby said

"Jason and your dad in one room, then us and the kids in a second room." Spencer said

"Fine but only if Jason and my dad agree to spending the night in Pittsburgh." Toby said

Spencer and Toby asked both Jason and Mr. Cavanaugh if they wanted to spend the night in Pittsburgh

"If it's for the grand kids then yes since I'm not flying back to Philadelphia until Friday." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I was planing on spending a few days in Chicago before joining Vanessa and the kids in Texas." Jason said

We took a vote for the zoo or the childrens museum. The vote was 5 to 3 and the childrens museum won. Being that's it's winter and cold the zoo wouldn't have been fun. Rochelle, Elizabeth and Rosie all wanted the zoo because they love animals.

"If you take the kids votes only then the zoo wins." Spencer said

"If it's cold enough to snow then it's to cold for the zoo so sorry girls but the childrens museum is indoors." Toby said

Spencer, Toby, the kids, Toby's dad, and Jason arrived at the new house in Chicago 24 hours after deciding to spend the day/night in Pittsburgh.

* * *

 ** _December 30th - New Years Eve Eve_**

"Have you talked to Toby today?" Alison asked

"Yes, he said him and Spencer adjusted to the new house but they are worried about the kids starting a new elementary school/pre school next week." Emily said

"Well I don't think our twins would like to spend a few months of 1st grade at Rosewood elementary and then the rest of the year at some school in a big city like Chicago." Alison said

"You moved to Rosewood when Jason was starting his freshman year at Rosewood high so you must have been about to start 2nd grade." Emily said

"Correct but it was a new school year so that's a little different." Alison said

* * *

 ** _December 31st - New Years Eve_**

Aria and Ezra took their kids to New York City for New Years. Ezra didn't really want to stay with his mom but hotels in the city around the holidays cost way to much and his mom had the space in her house since she was the only one living in a large house.

"NYU may not be offering tours right now since it's in between semesters but I can give Malcolm a tour myself." Ms. Fitzgerald said

"I'm not interested." Malcolm said

"How many times does my son have to tell you he isn't interested in NYU." Ezra said

"You will regret this one day Malcolm." Ms. Fitzgerald said

" You can't control where your grandson goes to further his education after high school." Aria said

After an early dinner Aria, Ezra, and the kids went down to times square. Mrs. Fitzgerald stayed home saying she had emails to send and a call to make.

* * *

The new year starts in London 5 hours before it starts in Rosewood so Melissa and Wren would be the first to celebrate the new year. Since Bella is 7 years old Wren and Melissa let her stay up late but she ended up falling asleep on her parents bed about an hour before midnight.

"Happy new year." Melissa and Wren both said to each other.

Wren picked a sleeping Bella up but set her back down on the same bed a moment later deciding there was enough room for 3 in the bed. Even the family dog jumped up on the bed to sleep.

* * *

 _ **January 1st - New Years Day**_

Hanna and Caleb were celebrating the new year as a family. It would hopefully be a good year with a new addition to the family due towards the end of April. The family of 5 would become a family of 5 in just a few months.

"Are you excited for another baby Rivers in a few months?" Caleb asked

"Kind of but it's a lot of work." Hanna said

"You are doing a great job with this pregnancy like you have done with the other 3 pregnancies." Caleb said

"No more kids." Hanna said

"What?" Caleb asked

"Promise me this will be our last pregnancy." Hanna said

"Trust me I think 4 is enough meaning we need to be careful and don't skip your pill ever." Caleb said

"Got it and we should use protection every time." Hanna said

"I think that's a smart idea." Caleb said

"Unless we are celebrating one of our birthdays, our anniversary, or a holiday then as long as I have been taking the pill, protection can be optional." Hanna said

* * *

For Spencer and Toby, A new year in the windy city felt different then in small town Rosewood.

"Happy New Year, New house?" Spencer and Toby said

"Not only a new house but a new job for me." Toby said

"A new university law school for me and a new school for the kids as well." Spencer said

 ** _Happy New Year readers_**

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be January. Not sure what characters or couples will be in the chapter yet. I don't have it planned out yet so I'm open to ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a inbox message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	104. PLL Next Gen Character update chapter

**I will be writing more chapters but before I do I would like to make an update with character ages and a little info about the character. This should help me out when writing and also help you out when reading because this is meant to be used as a reference.**

 ** _The Cavanaughs_**

 **Spencer (Hastings) Cavanaugh** \- Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 18 years old. Is now 26 years old.

 **Education** : Graduated Rosewood high class of 2015. Graduated with a pre law degree from Univeristy of Pennsylvania in December 2019. Attended U Penn law School but transferred because of a move from Rosewood, PA to Chicago, IL. Currently attending Northwestern University school of law in Chicago, IL.

 **Relationships** : Married Toby Cavanaugh August 1st 2015. Spoby has currently been married for 8 years.

 **Career** : Goal is to be a lawyer in Family law dealing with cases of marriage/divorce, adoption, child abuse or child neglect, Custody of minor children, juvenile law, and paternity. Worked at Hastings law firm until her parents found out she wanted to be a family lawyer instead of a criminal lawyer.

 ** _Kids - 3 girls and 1 boy (descriptions will be after Toby's): Rochelle Taylor Cavanaugh, Jason Toby (JT) Cavanaugh, Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh, Rosie Sophia Cavanaugh_**

 **Toby Cavanaugh** \- Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 19 years old. Is now 27 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Graduated Rosewood High class of 2014. Graduated from Police academy in Harrisburg, PA in 2015.

 **Relationships:** Married Spencer Hastings August 1st 2015. Currently Toby and Spencer have been married for 8 years.

 ** _Career:_** Worked part time for his fathers construction company while working full time for Rosewood PD. Now starting a new job as a police officer with Chicago PD.

 ** _Kids - 3 girls and 1 boy (descriptions below): Rochelle Taylor Cavanaugh, Jason Toby (JT) Cavanaugh, Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh, Rosie Sophia Cavanaugh_**

 ** _Rochelle Taylor Cavanaugh_** \- Spoby's first kid. She was born on August 9th 2016. Rochelle is currently 7 years old. Rochelle is named after a city in France called "La Rochelle". Spencer and her older sister Melissa went there when Spencer was 18 years old. Her middle name Taylor is in honor of what Melissa would have named her first born kid if she hadn't miscarried the baby.

 _ **Education:**_ Rochelle is in elementary school. She was at Rosewood elementary from Kindergarten to 1/2 of 2nd grade and is now finishing 2nd grade at an elementary school in Chicago.

 ** _More information:_** Rochelle likes to play soccer, Loves both her parents but is closest with her dad. Most of the time she gets along with her younger siblings.

 _ **Jason Toby (JT) Cavanaugh** \- _ Spoby's 2nd kid but 1st and only son. He was born on May 27th 2017. JT is currently 6 years old. JT Cavanaugh was supposed to be named TJ Cavanaugh for Toby Jr. Cavanaugh but his birth certificate was printed wrong so Spencer and Toby just went with Jason Toby Cavanaugh.

 _ **Education:**_ JT is in elementary school. He was at Rosewood elementary from kindergarten to 1/2 of 1st grade and is now finishing 1st grade at an elementary school in Chicago.

 **More Information** \- JT shares his birthday with his cousin Bella Kingston (His mom's sister's daughter). JT loves to watch sports on TV with Toby. Basketball and Baseball are his favorite sports to watch on TV with his dad.

 _ **Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh** \- _ Spoby's 3rd kid and 2nd daughter. She was born on December 29th 2018. Elizabeth is currently 5 years old. Elizabeth is named after Toby's mom's middle name and her middle name Jane is also Spencer's moms middle name.

 ** _Education:_** Elizabeth is in elementary school. She started Kindergarten at Rosewood Elementary but was only half way through the year before the family move to Chicago.

 ** _More Information:_** Elizabeth loved toddler tumbling so much that her teacher encouraged Spencer and Toby to have Elizabeth start taking gymnastics lessons. Right now she only knows basic skills. At age 5 she is only able to use the floor, the low balance beam, and the lower bar on the uneven bars.

 _ **Rosie Sophia Cavanaugh** \- _ Spoby's 4th kid and 3rd daughter. She was born on December 2nd 2019. Rosie is currently 4 years old. Rosie is named after the Rose pedals that were on the bed when she was conceived. Her middle name Sophia was originally supposed to be her first name because Spencer and Toby both love the name.

 ** _Education:_** Rosie has not started elementary school yet but she did start preschool in Rosewood and will finish preschool in Chicago.

 ** _More Information:_** Rosie loves horses and she went on her first horseback ride shortly after she started walking. Spencer has a horse at a barn in Rosewood that she plans on giving to Rosie once she is older.

 ** _Spencer moved into Tobys loft after they got engaged in June 2015. Spoby lived in the loft until May 2016 when they moved into a 3 bedroom apartment together. Aria and her daughter Jayde moved into the apartment with them. Spoby plus their kids moved out of the apartment and into a large Rosewood house in December 2019. Spoby moved into a new house located in Chicago in December 2023._**

* * *

 _ **The Rivers**_

 _ **Hanna (Marin) Rivers** \- _ Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 18 years old. She is now 26 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Graduated Rosewood high school class of 2015. Went to NYU for 2 and a half years but didn't graduate. Was thinking about going back to NYU but decided to get her degree from Rosewood Community College.

 ** _Relationships:_** Married Caleb Rivers April 15th 2017. Haleb has currently been married for 6 years and 9 months.

 ** _Career:_** Was a stay at home mom who made and sold clothes from home. Hanna bought a store with Mona V. (her best friend) in September 2023 and opened the store in October 2023.

 ** _Kids - 2 girls and 2 boys (descriptions will be after Caleb's):_ _Deylia Marie Rivers_ _,_ _Tyler Alexander Rivers_ _,_ _William Will Rivers_ _, Darcie Christina Rivers_**

 _ **Caleb Rivers** -_ Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 19 years old. He is now 27 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Took business class at Rosewood Community College both on campus and online. Moved to Montecito, CA where his mom lives so Caleb had to finish his degree online.

 ** _Relationships:_** Married Hanna Marin on April 15th 2017. Caleb and Hanna have currently been married for 6 years and 9 months.

 _ **Career:** _ Caleb had a job interview for Apple NYC in October 2016. He got the job and started in November 2016 after moving to NYC and living in Hanna's apartment. In April 2022 Caleb got a promotion and relocated to Apple in Philadelphia so him and Hanna moved back to rosewood.

 ** _Kids - 2 girls and 2 boys (descriptions below):_ _Deylia Marie Rivers_ _,_ _Tyler Alexander Rivers_ _,_ _William Will Rivers_ _, Darcie Christina Rivers_**

 ** _Deylia Marie Rivers -_** Haleb's 1st kid. She was born on July 21st 2017. Deylia is now 6 and a half years old. Deylia got her name because when Caleb got the call the Hanna was in labor he was getting lunch at Deylia's Deli and Bakery. Her middle name is Marie because that was Caleb's aunts name.

 ** _Education:_** Deylia is in elementary school. She is currently in 1st grade. She went to preschool in NYC and had a family move to Rosewood before starting kindergarten.

 ** _More Information -_** Deylia started dance at age 3. Hanna and Caleb had her in Ballet dance from age 3 to 5 but she didn't like it so they are letting her try other types of dance like hip hop and dance. Deylia will soon try ice skating.

 ** _Tyler Alexander Rivers -_** Haleb's 2nd kid and 1st son. He was born on September 21st 2018. Tyler is now 5 years old. Tyler got his name because Caleb was at a NY Yankees -NY Mets baseball game when Hanna went into labor and Tyler was the first name of the player that hit the winning run for the Yankees. His middle name is Alexander because Caleb had a former best friend named Alex.

 ** _Education:_** Tyler is in elementary school. He is currently in Kindergarten. Tyler started school after Hanna and Caleb moved from NYC to Rosewood.

 ** _More Information:_** Tyler has played t ball with his best friend JT and they are planing on playing little league baseball together in a few years. Tyler also has an interest in basketball and has played with his friend JT.

 ** _William Will Rivers -_** Haleb's 3rd kid and 2nd son. He was born April 21st 2022. Will is currently 21 months old. Will got his name from the paramedic that helped deliver him.

 ** _Education:_** Will has not stated school yet but will start preschool soon.

 ** _More Information:_** Will is still young so Hanna and Caleb are very protective. They let Deylia and Tyler hold him but only for a few minutes each time.

 ** _Darcie Christina Rivers -_** Haleb's 4th kid and 2nd daughter. Darcie is not born yet but her due date is coming up fast in April 2024. Darcie and Christina were possible names for Haleb's first kid Deylia.

 ** _Education:_** Hanna and Caleb are planning on Darcie to go to Rosewood schools since they don't plan on moving again.

 ** _More Information:_** Darcie was unplanned for Hanna and Caleb but they will love her as much as their other kids.

 ** _Hanna moved to NYC at the end of summer 2015 to start university at NYU. Caleb lived with his mom in California until October 2016. In November 2016 after getting back together with Hanna a few weeks earlier moved in Hanna's NYC apartment. In March 2017 Haleb moved into a small house on Long Island, NY. Haleb lived in NY until February 2022 when they moved back to Rosewood and are currently living in a large house._**

* * *

 ** _The Fitz_**

 ** _Aria Montgomery Fitz -_** Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 18 years old. Is now 26 years old.

 ** _Education:_** After Rosewood high school graduation in 2015 Aria took a break from her education since she was a single mother raising her daughter Jayde who was born less then 2 months after she graduated high school. Aria decided to go back to school and started Rosewood community college classes in September 2017 and graduated with a 2 year degree business finance in June 2019.

 ** _Relationships:_** Aria was in an abusive relationship with Jake for about a year. Once she got out of the relationship Aria went to live with Spencer and Toby in their 3 bedroom apartment. One year later Aria started dating Jason Dilaurentis so she moved out of Spoby's apartment and into Jason's guest house. After a year and a half of Aria living in Jason's guest house and breaking up with Jason she moved out of the guest house and into a house that she shared with her brother Mike Montgomery so he could help her take care of Jayde. Mona moved on with them after Mike and Mona got back together. Once Aria and Ezra got back together he moved into the house as well with his 2 kids.

 ** _Married Ezra Fitz on September 4th 2022. Aria and Ezra have now been married for 16 months._**

 ** _Career:_** Aria started out as the Cashier/Barista at the Brew before getting promoted to Assistant Manager. Shortly after the promotion Aria quit her job to get a college degree. Aria got a business - finance degree at Rosewood community college and is now the Financial Manager of the Brew.

 ** _Kids:_ _Malcolm Fitz, Jayde Montgomery Fitz, Katie Fitz, Leo Montgomery Fitz, and Daisy Fitz_**

 ** _Ezra Fitz -_** Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 25 years old. Is now 33 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Graduated from Hollis College with an English teaching degree in 2013

 ** _Relationships:_** Married to his high school love Maggie until Katie was born in May 2018. Married Aria Montgomery on September 4th 2022 after dating for 2 years with the engagement being one year prior to the wedding.

 ** _Career:_** High school English teacher from fall of 2013 to end of school year 2015. Bought the Brew and opened the brew in early 2015. Ezra is currently the owner and manager of the Brew. Ezra still occasionally substitute teaches English at Rosewood high and runs a tutoring club for middle and high school students at the Brew.

 ** _Kids:_ _Malcolm Fitz, Jayde Montgomery Fitz, Katie Fitz, Leo Montgomery Fitz, and Daisy Fitz_**

 ** _Malcolm Fitz -_** He was born on June 12th 2008. Currently Malcolm is 15 but will be turning 16 soon. His dad Ezra Fitz and his mom Maggie had just graduated from high school. Ezra didn't even know Malcolm until he was 7 because Maggie didn't tell him about Malcolm. Malcolm's parents had broken up 8 months before he was born. Aria became Malcolm's step mom when he was 14 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Malcolm is in 10th grade at Rosewood high. Malcolm plays high school also goes to all the high school home games and some of the away games for other high school sports.

 ** _More information:_** Malcolm has a girlfriend named Mackenzie and they have been dating for a few years plus they became more serious in their Freshman year of high school. Malcolm and Mackenzie are both sophomores at Rosewood high.

 ** _Jayde Montgomery Fitz -_** She was born on July 25th 2015. Jayde is Ezria's 1st kid together. She is Aria 1st kid but Ezra's 2nd kid and his 1st daughter. Jayde is 8 and a half years old.

 ** _Education:_** Jayde is currently in 3rd grade at Rosewood elementary school.

 ** _More information:_** Jayde was only raised by her mom until she was 5 years old when she met her dad. Her mom had help from friends and family to raise Jayde she never felt like she didn't have anyone else to be in her life.

 ** _Katie Fitz -_** She was born on May 26th 2018. Katie is currently 5 and a half years old.

 ** _Education:_** Katie is in kindergarten at Rosewood elementary. Her moms best friend is Katie's teacher and she is in the classroom that used to be her moms room.

 ** _More information:_** Katie was raised by her dad Ezra from birth and Aria was around a little bit to help out before she became Katie's step mom.

 ** _Leo Fitz -_** Leo was born February 22nd 2019. He is 4 years old but is close to his 5th birthday. Leo is Arias 2nd kid and 1st son.

 ** _Education:_** Leo is in preschool and will be starting kindergarten at Rosewood elementary school in the fall.

 ** _More information:_** Leo's dad is still around but he recently gave up his parental rights because Ezra wanted to adopt Leo once Ezra and Aria got married.

 ** _Daisy Fitz -_** She was born October 5th 2023. Daisy shares a birthday with Her cousin Madison Montgomery who was born on the same date in 2019.

 ** _Education:_** Daisy is only 3 months old and is to young for school

 ** _More information:_** Daisy was born because Aria and Ezra decided they wanted another kid together. Daisy and Jayde are full siblings but they are all one big happy family.

 ** _Aria and Ezria moved into the house Aria was living in with her brother in October 2021 after he moved out with Mona and their daughter Madison._**

* * *

 ** _The Dilaurentis- Fields_**

 ** _Emily Fields -_** Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 18 years old. Is now 26 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Graduated Rosewood high class of 2015.

 ** _Relationships:_** Dated Alison Dilaurentis until her and Emily got married in October 2023. They have currently only been married for 3 months.

 ** _Career:_** Emily was a swim coach at Rosewood high school until they combined with another school. Emily was a nanny for Spencer and Toby's kids until Spoby moved to Chicago.

 ** _Kids:_** Enzo Dilaurentis Fields and Alex Dilaurentis Fields

 ** _Alison Dilaurentis -_** Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 18 years old. Is now 26 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Graduated Rosewood high class of 2015.

 ** _Relationships_ _:_** Dated Emily Fields until her and Alison got married in October 2023. They have currently only been married for 3 months.

 ** _Career:_** Alison is a teacher at Rosewood high school and she also works a second job at the mall that is part time.

 ** _Kids:_** Enzo Dilaurentis Fields and Alex Dilaurentis Fields

 ** _Enzo Dilaurentis Fields -_** He was born August of 2017 and adopted by Emily and Alison. Enzo is currently 6 Years old.

 ** _Education:_** He is currently in 1st grade at Rosewood Elementary school.

 ** _More Information:_** Enzo knows he is adopted.

 ** _Alex Dilaurentis Fields -_** She was born August of 2017 and adopted by Emily and Alison. Alex is currently 6 years old.

 ** _Education:_** She is currently in 1st grade at Rosewood Elementary school.

 ** _More Information:_** Alex knows she is adopted.

 _ **Emily and Alison moved into a 3 bedroom 2 bath ranch style house before adopting the twins.**_

* * *

 ** _The Dilaurentis_**

 ** _Jason Dilaurentis -_** Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 25 years old. Is now 33 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Jason Graduated from Rosewood High school in 2008. Melissa Hastings was also in his high school class.

 ** _Relationships_ _:_** On and off with Vanessa for years and they ended up getting married years after the twins were born.

 ** _Career:_** Jason works at his parents real estate company.

 ** _Kids:_** Coco Dilaurentis and Chanel Dilaurentis

 ** _Vanessa -_** Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 25 years old. Is now 33 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Graduated from Rosewood High school in 2008 and U Penn class of 2012

 ** _Relationships_ _:_** On and off with Jason for years and they ended up getting married years after the twins were born.

 ** _Career:_** Works for different charity organizations

 ** _Kids:_** Coco Dilaurentis and Chanel Dilaurentis

 ** _Coco Dilaurentis -_** She was born May 2nd 2015. Coco is currently 8 almost 9 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Coco is currently in 3rd grade at Rosewood elementary school.

 ** _More Information:_** Coco and Chanel are identical twins

 ** _Chanel Dilaurentis -_** She was born May 2nd 2015. Chanel is currently 8 almost 9 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Chanel is currently in 3rd grade at Rosewood elementary school.

 ** _More Information:_** Chanel and Coco are identical twins

 _ **Jason and Vanessa moved into a 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom, 2 floor house with an attached 3 car garage and unattached 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom guest house that Aria later moved into with Jayde.**_

* * *

 ** _The_ _Montgomery's_**

 ** _Mona (Vanderwall) Montgomery -_** Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 18 years old. Is now 26 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Graduated Rosewood high class of 2015. Went to University of Hawaii and graduated with a 4 year degree in 2019.

 ** _Relationships:_** Mona and Mike dated on and off until they got married June 12th 2021.

 ** _Career:_** Went into Fashion design with Hanna and co owns a store with her. Also teaches dance at Rosewood high school.

 ** _Kids:_** Madison Montgomery

 ** _Mike Montgomery -_** Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 16 years old. Is now 24 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Graduated Rosewood high class of 2017. Went to Rosewood Community College and graduated with a 2 year degree in 2019.

 ** _Relationships_ _:_** Mike and Mona dated on and off until they got married June 12th 2021.

 ** _Career:_** Went into Film making and Directing. Now lives and works in LA, CA

 ** _Kids:_** Madison Montgomery

 ** _Madison Montgomery -_** Madison was born on October 5th 2019. She is now 4 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Madison is in Preschool but will be starting Kindergarten when the new school year starts in the fall.

 ** _More Information:_** Madison may not go to Rosewood elementary if Mona decides to move to LA where Mike is.

 _ **Mona and Mike moved into a 2 bedroom, 1 bath, small ranch house. Mike later moved to LA for school and work but frequently comes back to Rosewood to see Mona and Madison. Mona and Madison also sometimes go to LA on vacation to visit Mike.**_

* * *

 ** _The Kingstons_**

 ** _Melissa (Hastings) Kingston -_** Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 25 years old. Is now 33 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Melissa Graduated from Rosewood High school in 2008. Jason Dilaurentis was also in his high school class.

 ** _Relationships_ _:_** Melissa and Wren dated on and off until they got married on March 25th 2015.

 ** _Career:_** Melissa is a stay at home mom and occasionally has some part time jobs to get extra income.

 ** _Kids:_** Bella Kingston

 ** _Wren Kingston -_** Started "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" at 28 years old. Is now 36 years old.

 ** _Education:_** Wren graduated from a private high school in London, England, UK in 2022. Wren graduated from a University in London, England, UK in 2006. Wren went to U Penn Medical school and Gradated with a doctorate degree in 2010.

 ** _Relationships_** Wren and Melissa dated on and off until they got married on March 25th 2015.

 ** _Career:_** Wren is a doctor at a busy London hospital.

 ** _Kids:_** Bella Kingston

 ** _Bella Kingston -_** Bella was born on May 27th 2017. Bella is currently 7 years old but will be turning 8 soon.

 ** _Education:_** Bella is currently in 1st grade at an elementary school in London, England, UK

 ** _More Information:_** Bella Kingston has the same birthday as her cousin JT Cavanaugh.

 ** _Melissa and Wren moved into a 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom, large 2 floor house in London, England, UK._**


	105. Spoby Getting Used to Chicago Life

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2023 for this story_**

 ** _*Monday January 8th*_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Toby has been at his been working his new job for a week and the kids started their new schools in the middle of last week. I started Law school in Chicago today and so far I think even though it will be harder then undergrad I will be able to get through it.

"I don't think the kids like their new school to much." I told Toby when he got home from work

"It hasn't even been a week yet so I'm sure they just haven't adjusted yet." Toby said

"How's your job going?" I asked

"It's fine." Toby said

"Fine could mean anything." I said

"Spence, all I mean for now is that it's a big adjustment going from working in a small city were most of your cases are traffic tickets to working in a big city with actual crimes." Toby said

"Is this area of Chicago not safe for our kids?" I asked

"I was taking about south Chicago but the northern part of the city is usually safe." Toby said

"If we made the move only because your new job was more pay then maybe this was a mistake." I said

"Moving was not a mistake Spence, it's an adjustment but not a mistake." Toby said

"How was it not a mistake when even I miss my friends and wish we didn't move?" I asked

"Spence, it's only been a week, just give Chicago a chance." Toby said

"Fine but if I don't like it I'm moving back home and taking the kids with me." I said

"Spence you can't do that." Toby yelled

"I will leave you with the kids then." I yelled

"Don't tell me you would rather live in your parents guest house barn then with me and our kids." Toby yelled

"I didn't say I would move back home. I'm sure Ezra would rent me the loft above the brew if it was available." I yelled

"Or you could just move to London with your sister and then we really wouldn't be seeing each other." Toby yelled

* * *

I started crying but before I could respond to Toby my cell phone rang. It was my sister so I walked away from Toby and answered my phone.

"Hello." I said

 _"Is this a bad time because I can call you back?" Melissa asked_

"Toby and I were just in the middle of an argument but I would rather talk to you." I said

 _"Is everything ok between you and Toby because I didn't want the move to break you two up?" Melissa asked_

"I don't know Melissa, I really don't know. I think something at his new job is bothering him but he doesn't want to talk about it." I said

 _"Toby will tell you if something is going on when he is ready to tell you but in the meantime don't let it mess with your marriage." Melissa said_

"Easier said then done Melissa." I said

 _"If Wren and I are still together after almost 9 years of marriage then you and Toby will be fine." Melissa said_

"I hope so." I said

 _"Go make Toby some dinner and then hopefully you can get through the meal without fighting." Melissa said_

"I hope so but I threatened to move back to Rosewood with the kids and that made him really upset." I said

 _"Seriously Spence why would you do that?" Melissa asked_

"I didn't really mean it but then Toby told me I should just move to London and live with you." I said

 _"Tell him at dinner that you didn't mean what you said." Melissa said_

"I can try but what if he doesn't believe that I didn't actually mean I would leave him in Chicago and move back home?" I asked

 _"Toby will believe you as long as you say it calmly and don't yell at him." Melissa said_

"Can I text you what happens in a couple hours?" I asked

 _"Yes even though I will probably be sleeping by then." Melissa said_

* * *

After saying goodbye to Melissa I noticed a text from Toby that said he left the house to pick up the kids from school. I wanted to make lasagna for dinner but we didn't have any hamburger in the house. I decided to make vegetable lasagna since I didn't have time to go grocery shopping. When I was part way done with making dinner Toby got home with the kids.

"I picked up pizza and salad for dinner because I didn't want you to cook tonight." Toby said

"Melissa suggested that I make an apology dinner so I already started cooking something." I said

"Is it lasagna?" Toby asked

"I don't know it could be lasagna but not the traditional version of it." I said

"The kids can eat the pizza since I got half cheese and half with pepperoni." Toby said

An hour after the kids were done eating lasagna for Toby and I was finally ready.

"Before we start eating there is something I need to say." I said

"I also have to tell you something Spence." Toby said

"I didn't mean what I said earlier about going back to Rosewood and I'm really sorry that started our fight." I said

"I'm sorry because I shouldn't have just assumed that you were serious about leaving me in Chicago and going back to Rosewood." Toby said

"I know this isn't our traditional lasagna but we had no meat in the house." I said

"Any lasagna made by you tastes amazing." Toby said

"We are ok now right because I don't want to go to bed fighting and wake up the kids?" I asked

"Work has really been stressing me out already but we can talk about that another night." Toby said

"We can talk about your job when you are ready to talk about it." I said

"Thank you for understanding Spence." Toby said

* * *

 _*A few days later*_

On Friday my afternoon classes got cancelled so I went back home planing to spend the afternoon with Toby since he didn't have to be at work until tonight. I found a note from Toby on the Kitchen table saying that he got called in early but would be home before the kids went to bed instead of working through the night.

I went to the grocery store since we really needed groceries. After taking the groceries home and putting them away I made a Tuna pasta salad and put some chips in a bag so I could drop off food for Toby. I couldn't stay at the police station for more then a couple minutes because it was close to 4 pm when the kids needed picking up from school.

I walked in the police station and was directed to where Toby's office was because I haven't been here before. Toby wasn't in his office but there was a female police officer sitting at his desk.

"Why are you sitting at my husbands desk?" I asked

"Officer Cavanaugh is out on an emergency call but I will tell him you stopped by." She said

"This is dinner for Toby and there's a note in the bag as well." I said

"I will be sure to give it to him when he gets back." She said

"You never answered my question." I said

"I'm Hailey Upton, Officer Cavanaughs CPD partner. My computer wasn't working so I went on Toby's to do work." She said

I left the police station partly upset that Toby didn't tell me he had a female partner. I didn't like when his partner was Yvonne but his new partner seems nicer then she was.

Toby got home from work just before 9 pm. He put the kids to bed after playing a game of hide and seek with them.

"Thanks for bringing me dinner because I didn't have any food to eat with me today while on shift." Toby said

"I met your partner today. She seems nice." I said

"Hailey's nice when she wants to know something or get something from someone." Toby said

"What does that mean?" I asked

"I caught her looking at my emails and I don't think she was just looking at the work ones." Toby said

"Maybe you should ask for a new partner?" I said

"It's not that easy when you are the newest officer on Chicago PD." Toby said

"Well you can try Toby." I said

"How are you not upset that I have a female partner?" Toby asked

"I'm upset that you didn't tell me but I trust you now more then I ever did before." I said

"I wanted to tell you Spence but I thought for sure we would fight about it." Toby said

"I don't want to fight about every single little thing Toby. Sometimes we just need to talk but not fight." I said

"I love you Spence." Toby said

"I love you Toby." I said

The kiss was amazing. This felt like the first kiss of our marriage all over again. As long we have each other and the kids everything will work out in Chicago.


	106. Haleb Winter day

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2024 for this story_**

 ** _Saturday February 10th_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

The last 2 months of a 9 month pregnancy is just the worst thing ever even though this is my 4th kid. Caleb and I know that we are having a girl but we haven't found the perfect name for her yet. It was a snowy day but we had already invited my mom and Caleb's dad over for lunch.

"How are you holding up?" My mom asked

"The best that I can but I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over." I said

"This should be easy for you Hanna since you have had 3 pregnancies already before this one." Caleb's dad said

"Pregnancy is never easy even the 4th time around." I said

"We are still open to name ideas." Caleb said

"I have always liked the names Hailey and Hope." My mom said

"Those are both nice names but I think Hanna wants to stick with her name starting with a letter D." Caleb said

"That would be nice but we don't have to do that Caleb. We could go with H so she has the same initials as me." I said

"I thought your #1 choice for a name for her is Darcie?" Caleb asked

"It is but your #1 choice for her is Christina?" I asked

"You could just use one name for the 1st name and another name for the middle name." Caleb's dad said

"What sounds better Darcie Christina Rivers or Christina Darcie Rivers?" I asked

"Darcie Christina but go with what you and Caleb want." My mom said

"Christina Hope Rivers sounds nice as well but Hanna really likes Darcie." Caleb said

We just had pasta salad and lunch meat for lunch because we wanted something that the kids would eat. After lunch we watched TV to keep the kids entertained. February is winter Olympic month so even though it wasn't a winter Olympic year they were replaying some of the last 2 winter Olympics.

"I want to go Ice Skating." Deylia said

"Not today but maybe some other day." Caleb said

"I can take her if you want. The Ice rink in downtown Rosewood is only going to be open for another month and then not again until the weather is cold again." Caleb's dad said

"Caleb you should go with your dad and Deylia." I said

"I will but only if your mom agrees to stay with you until we get back." Caleb said

Caleb and his dad ended up taking both Deylia and Tyler skating. Will stayed at home with my mom and I since he is under 2 years old.

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

It was nice to spend some time with my dad plus also be with Deylia and Tyler at the same time. Deylia couldn't wait to try skating but Tyler was a little scared from the moment that we pulled into the parking lot. As a kid I had gone ice skating a few times so I had a little experience but I was still a beginner. It was cold outside so we only skated for about an hour. My dad and I took turns holding Deylia and Tylers hand while they were on the ice to minimize the falls.

"How long have you been here?"Mona asked

"About an hour but we were just getting ready to leave." I said

"Oh I just got here but can I ask for you to stay a little longer?" Mona asked

"Not a problem." I said

Deylia wanted to skate more so we had her and Madison in between Mona and I so we could all skate together.

"How is the store because Hanna doesn't seem to say much about it?" I asked

"It's great except since Hanna isn't there everyday it's been so busy that I had to have my mom help out." Mona said

"Hanna's at home with her mom if you were wondering were she was." I said

"I figured she was at home." Mona said

"My dad took Tyler inside to warm up. " I said

Before I realized almost another hour went by.

"We better get going home but you and Madison are welcome to come over for dinner. Your mom can even eat dinner with us if she wants." I said

"I will ask her but I think she has a date tonight." Mona said

"See you later." I said

"What time?" Mona asked

"I have to ask Hanna so if she wants to eat at home or go out so I will text you." I said

* * *

On the way back home we stopped for hot chocolate to go and we got two extra for Hanna and her mom.

"How was skating?" Hanna asked

"Fun actually and for an almost 7 year old Deylia is pretty good." I said

"You held her hand the entire time right?" Hanna asked

"My dad and I took turns but yes." I said

"Dance and skating have a few similarities." Hanna's mom said

"Caleb, Your mom used to skate when she younger. She never competed but she did love skating." My dad said

"I took Hanna to the ice arena a few times when she was younger but she hated the cold." Hanna's mom said

"I remember that and to this day I still hate the cold." Hanna said

"How come mom never told me she used to skate?" I asked

"Your mom had a friend who competed and was badly injured just before an Olympic team was selected and your mom never wanted to skate after that." My dad said

"Was her friend injured on the ice? I asked

"No it was a car accident and your mom was driving so she blames herself." My dad said

"Caleb, can you ask your mom if she can come to Rosewood sometime in the spring or summer because it's going to be really hard for us to go out to Montecito this summer like we originally planned?" Hanna asked

"I think she really wanted us to go visit her but I think she would come to Rosewood considering we are having another baby and it will be harder to travel." I said

"I think the main reason she just wants you and Hanna to go visit her is so she doesn't have to see me." My dad said

"I really don't think that's the reason dad." I said

* * *

My dad and Hanna's mom left our house so I could ask Hanna about dinner.

"I invited Mona and Madison over for dinner Hanna so I didn't know if you wanted to eat at home and I could pick something up or if you wanted to go out to dinner." I said

"We can go out if you want." Hanna said

We decided to meet Mona and Madison at Applebees since we know all the kids would have something to eat.

"How many?" The hostess asked

"7 with 4 kids menus and one high chair" I said

We were then seated at a table. Mona sat in between Madison and Hanna on one side of the table and then I sat with our kids on the other side of the table. For drinks the kids got milk, Hanna got water, Mona and I got pop. For dinner the kids ordered got the kid menu that had meals like chicken nuggets with fries or Macaroni and cheese. Mona got a hamburger with a side salad while Hanna and I ordered off the 2 for $25 menu. For desert we got ice cream for the kids and 2 brownie ice cream sundaes for Mona, Hanna, and I to split.

* * *

After dinner Mona and Madison went back to our house for a short visit. Mona, Madison, and Deylia played a dance game while Tyler and I watched a Disney movie. Hanna read to Will before his bedtime and then joined us watching the movie.

"I'm tired." Hanna said

"You can go to bed and I will join you later." I said

"Mona's still here so I don't really want to go to bed before she leaves." Hanna said

"Your're pregnant so I don't think Mona will care if you go to bed early." I said

"I think I can watch the rest of this movie with you and Tyler." Hanna said

"Just warning you that if you fall asleep during the movie then you are sleeping on the couch." I said

"But you would carry me upstairs to our bedroom if I wasn't pregnant right?" Hanna asked

"Yes." I said

* * *

Hanna ended up staying awake until Mona and Madison left. After they left she went to bed and I joined her after Tyler went to bed.

"Did you let Tyler stay up past his bedtime?" Hanna asked

"Just a little later but I promise you it's only because the movie was still on." I said

"It's fine since it's Saturday night but tomorrow night Is a school night for Deylia and Tyler." Hanna said

"I might have to do some work from home tomorrow." I said

"Why and how long will that take?" Hanna asked

"Just emails so it won't take long." I said

"It better not take long because I need you to go grocery shopping tomorrow." Hanna said

"I love you and I promise you that I won't let work get in the way of our marriage." I said

"I love you to." Hanna said

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter?**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be March. It will be a Melissa and Wren chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviwing would be great as well.**_

 _ **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a private message.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well.**_


	107. Melissa Wren's 9th Wedding Anniversary

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2024 for this story_**

 ** _Sunday March 25th_**

 ** _Wren's POV_**

Since March 25th fell on a Sunday this year it meant I was actually off work for my anniversary with Melissa. I was still on call but hopefully the hospital wouldn't need me. I made dinner reservations for Melissa and I tonight. Bella is spending the day having a play date with her cousin Liam and she is also spending the night so we won't see her until after school tomorrow.

"One more year until 10 years." I said

"You better be planning something special." Melissa said

"It's a little to early to plan but I'm already thinking about taking the entire week off for our anniversary next year." I said

"Can we go on vacation next year like with just us or we can take Bella depending on where we go?" Melissa asked

"I really want to go on a cruise but the European cruises don't run in March." I said

"We could go on a cruise that leaves from Florida." Melissa said

"No I would rather just either go somewhere in Europe or stay home." I said

"We could just go to Disney world next year if we took Bella with us." Melissa said

"I'm not sure if we will include Bella so don't say anything to her because I don't want to promise Disney world and then have it not happen." I said

"All kids love Disney world and Disney land so we really should take Bella someday before she grows up to much." Melissa said

"She's not even 7 years old yet so we have some time." I said

* * *

Our dinner reservation time almost arrived and I had another anniversary surprise for Melissa.

"You better start getting ready because you also have to pack an overnight bag." I said

"Why?" Melissa asked

"We have dinner reservations at the Park Terrace Restaurant and I also booked a room at the Royal Garden hotel." I said

"Wren why would you do that when we can just come back home after dinner?" Melissa asked

"The restaurant is inside the hotel so I thought why not stay the night." I said

"I can see you doing this next year for our 10th anniversary but for a 9th anniversary this is way to much money." Melissa said

"I know it's an upscale restaurant and hotel but you deserve it Melissa." I said

We left for the restaurant at 430 pm because we had 5 pm reservations. I wanted an early evening dinner so we had time to spend together after dinner.

"You didn't have to take me to such an expensive restaurant. I would have been just as happy with a home cooked meal." Melissa said

"I realize that but then it wouldn't be a special date for me to show you how much I love you." I said

"Do married couples still go out on dates after 9 years of marriage?" Melissa asked

"Well I'm sure not all married couples but for us I would love to still go out on dates." I said

During dinner Melissa did what she always did when we were out away from Bella. She checked her cell phone every 15 minutes to make sure she didn't miss a call a text.

"I know since your're a stay at home mom it's hard for you to be away from Bella. She is just fine with her uncle, aunt, and cousin. It's not like Bella hasn't stayed overnight with them before." I said

"That's not why I check my phone so much Wren. I just don't want to miss a call or text from your brother and if I do miss a call I want to be able call back as soon as possible in case it's an emergency with Bella." Melissa said

"No emergency is going to happen tonight so you don't have to worry about anything Melissa." I said

"Bella's a young kid so she could get injured while playing outside or get sick with the flu and I want to know that right away." Melissa said

"It's spring so flu season is over and it's raining so I don't think Bella will be playing outside anytime before it gets dark or while it's dark outside." I said

"I have been thinking about getting a job." Melissa said

"That's great but Melissa you don't have to do that if you don't want to." I said

"I have a university degree that isn't being put to good use." Melissa said

"They do have before and after care at Bella's school so we should be able to work something out if you get a job." I said

We both had three course meals so now it was time for desert. Melissa got an Oreo cheesecake and I just got plain cheesecake.

"Are you ready for anniversary date night part 2?" I asked

"You know for the first time in awhile I can actually say I love you and mean it." Melissa said

"I have always loved you but can you explain what you mean by that?" I asked

"Do you remember 3 years ago when I found out that you cheated on me with Aria?" Melissa asked

"Yes but if I could have a do over Melissa then I wouldn't do what I did because it really hurt you and I will always be sorry for that." I said

"What I'm trying to say is that I never fully forgave you until today." Melissa said

"Then what about 2 years ago Melissa when you told me that you changed your mind about the divorce?" I asked

"2 years ago I was able to move on from what happened but I couldn't just forgive and forget so fast." Melissa said

"I know that I haven't been the best husband or even boyfriend to you before we got engaged and married but from this moment on I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." I said

"Truthfully before we met I had another boyfriend that was worse then you." Melissa said

"Ian?" I asked

"No it was someone else but I don't want to talk about it." Melissa said

"I thought Ian was your only boyfriend in high school and then you started dating me in college." I said

"Ian was my first official boyfriend in high school but I did have another boyfriend that wasn't official."Melissa said

"Well we don't have to talk about it but if you ever wanted to then we can." I said

"It's something I would talk to my sister about if I wanted to talk about it." Melissa said

* * *

I paid the dinner bill and then we walked out of the restaurant and through the lobby of the hotel over to the elevators to go up to the room. We were on the 3rd floor out of 5 in the hotel.

"This room is amazing." Melissa said

"The view is supposed to be great as well." I said

Our room had a sliding door that lead out to the balcony. We went outside and watched the sunset first before doing anything else.

Once the sun set we went back into the hotel room. Now was the perfect time for romance. Melissa and I cuddled up on the bed for a few minutes before getting into the romance. Unfortunately while we were in the middle of things my cell phone starting ringing. I ignored it but then Melissas cell phone started ringing. She ignored her phone but then the hotel room phone rang. I answered the phone because chances are it was an emergency.

 _"You finally answered." My brother said_

"Sorry Melissa and I were busy." I said

 _"I'm really sorry to interrupt the romance but Bella is sick." My brother said_

When I heard the words "Bella is sick" it broke my heart.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked

 _"Bella has been throwing up and her fever is up to 105." My brother said_

"Take her to the hospital, Melissa and I will meet you there." I said

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked when I hung up the phone.

"Bella is throwing up and she has a high fever. My brother is taking her to the hospital now and we have to meet him there." I said

When I told Melissa about Bella being sick she started to cry.

I quickly put the rest of my clothes back on.

"Bella is going to be ok. I bet this is just a bad case of the flu." I said

Bella never had her flu shot this year because the UK had shortages of the shot.

"We should have gotten a flu shot for Bella." Melissa said

"I tried but since she has been a healthy kid for the last 7 years and the only health issue she has is a bee allergy she was lower on the waiting list for the shot." I said

"You're a doctor Wren so couldn't you have just given Bella a flu shot?" Melissa asked

"I could have but then I might have lost my job since I still would of had to use normal procedure and log the shot for billing and supply purposes." I said

"I get it but this is our daughter we are talking about and not some random kid whose parents can't afford to pay the bill." Melissa said

"Say I did take the risk and I lost my job because of it. We wouldn't be able to afford our house anymore." I said

"That wouldn't happen and we do have a decent size savings account." Melissa said

"I know someone who did that for a friend and they are currently in court fighting to keep their medical licence. If I had mine taken away then I wouldn't be able to be a doctor anymore or at least not in the UK." I said

"This is about our daughters health and we need to get to the hospital now before your brother wonders what is taking us so long." Melissa said

"You better get dressed before we walk out of this hotel room." I said

"Oh right I remember now what we were up to before that phone call." Melissa said

After Melissa got dressed we walked out of the hotel and into my car. I drove to the hospital as safe and quick as possible. By the time we got to the hospital Bella was already being treated by a doctor. My brother texted us the room number he was in with Bella.

"What took you so long?" My brother asked

"We got stuck at all the red lights." I said

"Bella has a severe case of the flu." The doctor told us

"Is the fever still 105?" I asked

"Yes but we just gave her medicine for the fever so it should start going down." She said

Within a few hours Bella's fever was down to 102. We decided it was best if Bella stayed the night just in case the fever went up again. Bella was still throwing up but there was more time in between each time that she got sick. We were able to take Bella home with medicine the next morning. I dropped Melissa off at home with Bella because I had to go back to the hotel in order to get our overnight bags and check out. Once that was done I went back home and changed before going to work.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter?**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be April. It will be a Haleb chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well.**_

 _ **If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a private message.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well.**_


	108. Darcie Rivers

**_*Monday April 1st*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

I'm currently sitting in the emergency waiting room at Rosewood community hospital. Waiting for news is just the worst thing. In one second you can hear the best case scenario or the worst case scenario. Hanna is currently having an emergency c section and I am anxiously waiting to hear how things went.

When Hanna's mom walked back into the waiting room I got scared for a second that something was wrong.

"She's asking for you." Hanna's mom said

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Everything is fine at the moment but Hanna does want you with her during the c section." Hanna's mom said

"You have been here all night so if you want to go home and rest I understand." I said

"I think Hanna wants me here but if your dad needs a break from the kids then I will gladly watch them." Hanna's mom said

"They are on spring break this week so he might want some help since Deylia and Tyler don't have school." I said

"Call me the minute you know something about Hanna or the baby." Hanna's mom said

"Trust me once I know something you will to." I said

The c section was going to take awhile but I am determined to be with Hanna through every second of it. The past 24 hours have been crazy but all I could hope for now is for both Hanna and our new baby to be ok.

* * *

 _Flashback to yesterday_

 _Easter Sunday is a day for family. Our baby isn't due for 4 weeks but we are ready for her to be born._ _We are having easter dinner at our house and Hanna's mom just got here to help with the cooking._

 _"Thanks for helping mom but I'm sure Caleb and I could have handled cooking dinner." Hanna said_

 _"I'm sure you two would have done a great job with dinner but I don't want you to stress about anything these last few weeks of your pregnancy." Hanna's mom said_

 _"I really do appreciate your help." I said_

 _My dad came over an hour before dinner is supposed to be ready in order to spend some extra time with us and the kids._

 _"Is there anything I can help with?" My dad asked_

 _"You can set the table for us since dinner is almost ready." I said_

 _We had an easter ham, mashed sweet potatoes and a salad for dinner._ _We talked and had dinner. Everything was going fine until desert. I opened the freezer to get ice cream for dessert. I realized that Hanna and I forget to buy it when we went to the grocery store yesterday._

 _"I want ice cream." Deylia said_

 _"We want ice cream." Tyler said_

 _"Caleb, hurry up the kids want ice cream." Hanna said_

 _"We don't have any." I said_

 _"What do you mean?" Hanna asked_

 _"We must have forgotten to buy ice cream at the grocery store yesterday." I said_

 _"It's easter so everything is closed." Hanna said  
_

 _"CVS is open and I can go get some Ice cream." My dad said_

 _"Thank you but Hanna and I will go get ice cream." I said_

 _"Daddy, can I pick out the flavor?" Deylia asked_

 _"Yes." I said_

 _"Can I pick a Ice cream flavor out as well?" Tyler asked_

"Yes." Hanna said

 _"I'm so sorry about this, We will be right back." I said_

 _Deylia and Tyler got in the backseat. I helped them connect the seatbelt for safety. Hanna got in the front passenger seat and I was driving. We only lived 1 mile from CVS so it was a short drive. We got to the store in less then 5 minutes. We got out of the car and walked into the store. Deylia ran back to the food section of CVS. Deylia picked out Moose Tracks ice cream and Tyler picked out Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. We also bought a Vanilla ice cream. We checked out and got back into the car._

 _Within minutes I was turning back into the subdivision we live in. As I was turning I heard something hit the car and since I wasn't going very fast so I was easily able to tap the break and stop the car. I turned my head to see something I didn't want to see. A deer probably no longer alive had ran into my car as I was turning in the subdivision. The passenger side of my car had both front and back end damage ._

 _I got out of the car quickly realizing that the deer had hit right in between both the front door and back door on the passenger side of the car. I called 911 fearing that Hanna was hurt since she wasn't responding to anything I said. Then I called the home number so either my dad or Hanna's mom would pick up the phone._

 _Tyler was sitting on the back drivers side so he got out of the car as soon as I opened the door. Since Deylia was sitting on the back passenger seat I took her seatbelt off and helped her out of the car from the side where Tyler was sitting. Her arm had a slight cut on it from broken glass and it was bleeding._

 _My dad and Hanna's mom arrived just before the paramedics got to us. Tyler was cleared un injured by the paramedics. They put a few stitches and a bandage on Deylia's arm but wanted her to be checked out at the hospital for a possible concussion. Hanna was in shock from the accident but now she is alert. Since Hanna is 8 months pregnant she has to go to the hospital so they can check on the babies condition._

 _The ambulance took Hanna to the hospital and I was in the back of the ambulance with her. As we were leaving I heard my dad and Hanna's mom argue about who should take Deylia to the hospital and who should stay at our house with Tyler and Will. In the end they ended up asking one of the neighbors to stay with Will so they could both go to the hospital. Tyler wanted to come with them to the hospital so he could make sure that his sister and mom were going to be ok._

 _Deylia was checked out by a doctor and since she didn't have a concussion she was able to go home. My dad and Hanna's mom were arguing again about who should stay and who should leave the hospital with the kids. I asked Hanna's mom to stay because I knew Hanna would need her. My dad left the hospital with the kids and I could tell he wasn't to happy about it._

 _Hours had passed and it was now the next day but Hanna's condition wasn't improving. The doctors told me that they would have to do an emergency c section on Hanna because the baby wasn't going to make it if she wasn't delivered today and Hanna was in no condition to deliver the baby herself._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

My phone rang and I stepped out of the operation room. I noticed that it was my dad calling so I answered the phone. "Any news on Hanna or the baby?" My dad asked

"They are doing an emergency c section now so hopefully I can give you good news soon." I said

"Emergency c section? How come nobody told me about this?" My dad asked

"Hanna's mom told me that she was going to call you." I said

"Well she didn't." My dad said

"How are Deylia, Tyler, and Will?" I asked

"They are fine." My dad said

"Can you put the kids on the phone. I need to let them know that everything is going to be just fine with their mom." I said

I talked to all 3 kids for a minute. I also talked with both Deylia and Tyler alone because I wanted to make sure they were ok and not having nightmares from the accident.

Not long after the phone call things finally started turning good again. Hanna and our new baby made it through the c section. Hanna would be awake as soon as the medication from the c section wore off. Our baby girl was healthy so I am very thankful that the doctors made the right call.

Once Hanna was awake we agreed on the name that we had already picked out for our new baby. Her name is Darcie Christina Rivers.

Hanna's mom and my dad came back to the hospital as soon as they heard the good news.

"I love you Hanna." I said as soon as she woke up from the surgery.

"I love you and thanks for being my hero." Hanna said

"It was the doctors that saved both you and our new baby but thanks for giving me some credit." I said

"Was it just us in the car when the accident happened?" Hanna asked because her memory was a little fuzzy.

"No Deylia and Tyler were in the backseat." I said

"You saved them and me." Hanna said

"Yes I did but it was also the paramedic and doctors." I said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be May. It will be a Spoby and/or Melissa/Wren chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the Reviews or in a private message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	109. JT Cavanaugh and Bella Kingston 7th BDay

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2024 for this story_**

 ** _*Wednesday May 15th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Today is a 7 am to 7 pm shift. Thankfully I have lunch break right in the middle of my 12 hour shift from 1230 pm to 130 pm. I walked into Einstein Bagels for lunch and ordered a Turkey Sandwich on an Asiago bagel with a side of fruit. Since I had an hour for lunch I could relax and call Spencer.

 _"Hello Toby." Spencer said_

"How is your day going? I asked

 _"I'm actually getting school work done today but I still don't think I'm going to finish this essay before class tomorrow." Spencer said_

"I'm sure you will get it done and I will be happy to read it over tonight for you." I said

 _"That is very sweet of you Toby but remember for the midterm essay you thought it was an A grade essay but I ended up getting a B." Spencer asked_

"I said you deserved an A for working so hard but I'm not a professor and I didn't read any of the other students papers to see if they were truly better then yours." I said

 _"I have to get an A on the final essay or I'm going to loose my Law school scholarship and my dad isn't going to write me a check no matter how many times I ask." Spencer said_

"Spence take a deep breath and you will get an A this time." I said

 _"If only it were that easy Toby" Spencer said_

"I love you Spence and please remember to pick up the kids from school today." I said

 _"Don't worry I won't forget and I'm going to need a break from writing this essay in a few hours." Spencer said_

"You will never guess who just walked into this bagel place." I said

 _"Who, your boss?" Spencer asked_

"No." I said

 _"One of my friends?" Spencer asked_

"No and I don't think they would be in Chicago without telling you first." I said

 _"If they wanted to surprise me it's possible." Spencer said_

"Wren." I said

 _"Wren's in Chicago for a medical conference but last time I talked to Melissa she said he was supposed to fly back to London today." Spencer said_

"Well I guess you forgot to tell me." I said

 _"Sorry but in all fairness it's just Wren so I thought you wouldn't care." Spencer said_

"Just because I would care more if our niece was in Chicago as well I still would have been nice and invited Wren over for dinner." I said

 _"I wonder why Wren didn't fly home today like Melissa told me he would." Spencer said_

"You know how many fights your sister and Wren get in." I said

 _"My sister would tell me if her and Wren were fighting again so that can't be the reason he didn't fly back to London yet." Spencer said_

"Do you want me to ask Wren if him and Melissa are fighting?" I asked

 _"No because that can't be the reason why he hasn't gone back home to London." Spencer said_

"I am working until 7 PM so I will see you and the kids around 8 pm. I love you Spence." I said

 _"Love you Toby." Spencer said_

After my phone call with Spencer I motioned or Wren to come sit at the same table I was siting at.

"I didn't know you were in Chicago." I said

"I'm surprised Spencer didn't tell you?" Wren asked

"She didn't think I cared since Melissa and Bella stayed in London." I said

"I wish Melissa and Bella were in Chicago with me but Bella has a few more weeks of 1st grade and Melissa has been looking for a job so they had to stay in London." Wren said

"Melissa's looking for a job? That's another thing that Spencer didn't tell me." I said

"Bella's mad at me because I'm going to miss her birthday and Melissa is angry with me because the medical conference got extended into a training and I got asked to stay in Chicago for it." Wren said

"How long are you going to be in London?" I asked

"The training runs from today until May 24 but I can't get a flight from Chicago to London until May 28th because of the holiday weekend." Wren said

"Maybe Melissa and Bella can fly to Chicago on the 23rd or 24th so they can spend memorial day weekend and Bella's birthday with you and us without Bella missing more then 3 days of school." I said

"Maybe but if all the flights are already full from either Chicago airport to London then all the flights from London to Chicago are probably booked." Wren said

"Well we won't know without trying to get plane tickets for Melissa and Bella to fly here." I said

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Wren asked

"As a father I know how important it is to be with your kid on their birthday. We are family and I'm sure Spencer would like to spend some time with her sister. Plus Spencer and I would like to spend some time with Bella." I said

"Then hopefully Melissa will forgive me for not telling her about the training that I didn't even know about until a few days ago." Wren said

"If you didn't know about the training when you left London then Melissa shouldn't be mad at you." I said

"I knew that there was a possibility of being asked to stay for training after the medical conference was over but only 20 percent of the doctors get asked to stay. Since it's only 1 doctor from each hospital that was asked to stay I didn't think it would be me." Wren said

* * *

After my lunch break I had to go question someone involved in a car accident that was in the hospital for her injuries. Since it happened to be the same hospital that Wren had his training at we drove together and I would be back to pick him up when I got off work since his training is from 2 pm to 7 pm.

"Are you here to arrest me?" She asked

"I don't want to unless I have to which is why I am here to question you." I said

"About the accident?" She asked

"Yes." I said

"Did someone die?" She asked

"Not yet but the other person involved in the accident has more critical injuries and it's not looking good for him." I said

"It isn't Chase Rhodes right?" She asked

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked

"Chase is my boyfriend and I just guessed because he hasn't come to visit me in the hospital." She said

"Chloe Hale, I have to question you and then go question your boyfriend as soon as I get the ok from his doctor." I said

"Chase's dad is a doctor here in this hospital." Chloe said

"Well then I might have to talk with Chase's dad." I said

"If you do talk to him then can you tell me how Chase is doing?" Chloe asked

"I wish I could but by law I can't because of doctor - patient confidentiality." I said

"I understand even though I really wish you could tell me." Chloe said

"Ask Chase's dad and he might tell you something but Chloe I really do need to get started with the questions." I said

"I promise you it was just a random accident and I wasn't trying to intentionally hurt my boyfriend." Chloe said

"Chloe, can you describe your feelings this morning and leading up to moments before the accident?" I asked

"Today is Senior skip day so Chase and I were supposed to meet at the beach. I had to make a last minute run to the mall because my swimsuit doesn't fit anymore. I was in a great mood up until that point." Chloe said

"Then what happened after that?" I asked

"I ended up not being able to find a swimsuit that I liked so I was panicking about meeting chase at the beach and then on the way back from the mall I got a text from Chase." Chloe said

"Do you remember what the text said?" I asked

"I don't remember the exact words but Chase told me that he would come to my house instead of meeting at the beach." Chloe said

"Did you get into the car accident while reading Chase's text?" I asked

"I really don't remember but yes I was texting and driving." Chloe said

"Chloe, what you just said about texting and driving will get you a minimum of community service if that caused the accident." I said

"Can you promise me no jail time?" Chloe asked

"I wish I could but since you are 18 Chloe if Chase doesn't survive then you would be charged as an adult." I said

"Even though it was an accident and I didn't mean to hurt him?" Chloe asked

"I can put in a good word for you to the judge since this was your first accident since getting your drivers license 2 years ago and you had no other traffic tickets. In the end it's not up to me to decide between community service and/or jail time." I said

"Officer Cavanugh, How long have you been a police officer.?" Chloe asked

"10 years but I just started working with Chicago PD this year." I said

"Any more questions for me?" Chloe asked

"No and Chloe the police have your phone so they can match up the time of the texts compared to the time of the accident." I said

I left Chloe's hospital room with a worried sick feeling in my stomach that I would have to come back to arrest her for causing the car accident and Chase's injuries. I know it's part of my job but Chloe is really sweet and a girl that I wanted to protect. I don't actually have any siblings but Chloe felt like a younger sister to me.

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Around 330 PM I left the house to pick up the kids from school. Rochelle, JT, and Elizabeth are all at the same elementary school and they were done for the day at 4 pm. Before picking them up I picked up Rosie from preschool and pulled up at the elementary school 5 minutes before 4 pm.

Since Toby won't be home until around 8 pm it was my responsibility to feed the kids dinner and get them ready for bed. For dinner I made a box of Spaghetti. When it was done I put half the box away in the fridge for Toby and I to eat later. By the time all 4 kids ate and I gave them their baths it was almost time for Toby to get home.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Wren if he wanted to eat dinner with us and then I can drive him back to his hotel." Toby said

"It's fine and there is enough Spaghetti in the fridge for all 3 of us." I said

It was bedtime for the kids but we let them stay up a little bit so they could see their uncle and since Toby has been at work all day he hasn't spent time with the kids today.

I didn't put any sauce on the pasta since the kids wanted it plain so I put sauce on the pasta for Toby, Wren, and I. We ate dinner while the kids were watching Disney Channel.

"I'm going to drive Wren back to his hotel while you put the kids to bed." I told Toby

"I said that I would drive Wren back Spence." Toby said

"Just let me drive him back because I can see how much the kids miss you." I said

"Fine but I don't want you to drive Wren back if you still have the essay to finish writing." Toby said

"No I'm done with it so you can read it over once the kids are sleeping." I said

* * *

On the drive back to Wren's hotel he filled me in on Melissa and Bella.

"Getting mad at you for something that isn't your fault sounds exactly like Melissa." I said

"I wish Melissa and Bella could fly out here for Bella's birthday but since it's a holiday weekend there are no plane tickets available for the weekend after this one." Wren said

* * *

By the time I got back home I was tired and ready for bed.

"Did you read my essay yet?" I asked

"No Spence, I was looking up plane tickets for Melissa and Bella but nothing is available for memorial day weekend." Toby said

"I have an idea." I said

"Is it a good idea or bad idea?" Toby asked

"You are going to hate it but Andrews dad has a private plane." I said

"No Spencer please don't call your ex boyfriend." Toby said

"Why not? After all he owes me a thank you for getting him out of that drug deal mess. I could have gotten my parents law firm closed for changing Andrew's legal paper from jail to community service." I said

"Do what you want if it can be done over the phone because I don't want Andrew near you or our kids." Toby said

"I just want to do something nice for my sister, Bella, and Wren." I said

"So do I Spence but Andrew is still your ex boyfriend even if it has been a long time since you dated him." Toby said

"If you had any better ideas then I wouldn't have to ask my ex boyfriend to do something nice for us." I said

Toby finally read over my essay.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked after seeing the look on Toby's face.

"I think it's great it's just the essay is on what the punishments should be for causing accidents while texting and driving." Toby said

"I think that's a really important topic because even I have been guilty of texting while driving." I said

"I hope you mean only when you are stopped at red lights or stuck in slow traffic but you better be careful." Toby said

"What's wrong with the topic of my essay?" I asked

"Nothing but I'm working on a case that involves an 18 year old girl named Chloe who was texting while driving and crashed into her boyfriends car." Toby said

"Is she going to end up in Jail?" I asked

"If her boyfriend doesn't make it out of the hospital alive but I hope that doesn't happen because Chloe just feels like a younger sister to me even though I don't have one." I said

* * *

 ** _*Thursday May 23rd_**

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

Bella and I are at London's private airport waiting to board a plane to Chicago after a brief stop in Philadelphia to refuel. Spencer somehow pulled some strings and got her ex boyfriends dad to fly boarded the plane and found out that Andrew had been working in London and was now going back home to Rosewood so Spencer didn't have to do much convincing since his dad already had to fly out here anyway. Andrew has matured since Spencer was dating him but I'm glad my sister ended up getting married and starting a family with Toby.

* * *

 ** _Wren's POV_**

Spencer and Toby invited me over to their house for dinner. I wasn't expecting to be invited over for dinner tonight since JT's birthday is the same day as Bella's which isn't for another few days. This week I rented a car to use until I had to go back to London. Toby was home with the kids and Spencer was out running an errand when I got to their. About 30 minutes later when Spencer got back I was surprised with 2 faces that I wasn't expecting to see.

"I thought you couldn't get any flights from London to Chicago?" I asked

"Spencer called me and said that she knew someone with a private plane that could fly us from London to Chicago if we wanted to surprise you." Melissa said

"Daddy it's almost my birthday." Bella said

"I know it is and I'm so glad that we will now get to spend your birthday together as a family." I said

 ** _*A few Days later - Monday May 27th*_**

Bella and JT's birthday fell on Monday this year and since it was also memorial day Toby asked for the day off work. We had a lunchtime barbecue to celebrate both of the birthdays. Bella and JT were now 7 years old. Melissa and I decided that if Bella wanted it we would have another birthday party next weekend in London so she could invite friends from school and we could celebrate with my side of the family. The next day Melissa, Bella, and I all got on a plane together and went back home to London. Even though it wasn't a private plane Bella still didn't seem to mind it. I was glad to be back home in London after being in Chicago for nearly a month.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_** _Chloe is a new character and she will be in the next chapter that Spencer and Toby are in._

 ** _Next chapter is going to be June. It will be an Ezria chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a private message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	110. Malcolm Fitz 16th Birthday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2024 for this story_**

 ** _*Tuesday June 11th*_**

 ** _Malcolm's POV_**

I had a study date tonight with Mackenzie. Our 10th grade final exams started tomorrow. Sophomore year high school exams are important and I wanted a high GPA going into junior year of high school. I had a study date tonight with Mackenzie. Our 10th grade final exams started tomorrow. Sophomore year high school exams are important and I wanted a high GPA going into junior year of high school. After school Mackenzie and I met at the Brew. My dad was busy interviewing potential new workers at the Brew so I didn't see him. Mackenzie and I both got iced coffees and then we left the Brew. Mackenzie turned 16 last month so she had her drivers licence. She drove me back to my house. No one was home but I had a key so that wasn't an issue.

"Did your parents give you the room above the garage yet?" Mackenzie asked

"No, my dad still uses it as his office but they keep promising me that I can have the room as a bedroom." I said

"A sweet sixteen surprise maybe." Mackenzie said

"Could be but knowing my dad he is going to wait 2 more years and not give me the room until I turn 18." I said

"That room would give us a bit more privacy." Mackenzie said

"Since my dad doesn't want the door closed when we are in my current bedroom then I don't think he will even let you in the room above the garage." I said

"I slept in there before when we were just friends." Mackenzie said

"I'm pretty sure that was like 3 years ago before my dad even knew you." I said

"True but we usually stay up later then your parents do so it wouldn't be hard to sneak up to your new bedroom." Mackenzie said

"I'm still unsure that I will ever get that room except for maybe right before I start university." I said

"Just keep asking your parents until you get what you want but more importantly remind them why you deserve a new bedroom." Mackenzie said

"I am the oldest of 5 kids so you think it would be easy." I said

"Let me guess your dad still spoils Jayde and Katie." Mackenzie said

"Not as much anymore but yes." I said

"At least you don't have to share a bedroom." Mackenzie said

"I am 11 years older then Leo but Jayde is only 3 years older then Katie so it makes more sense for them to have the shared bedroom." I said

"Are you doing any college tours this summer?" Mackenzie asked

"UCLA and maybe more but nothing else has been planned yet." I said

"I might be touring UCLA but i'm not sure yet." Mackenzie said

"You should go when I go then we could do the tour together." I said

"I'm still waiting on an email to find out when I can go tour UCLA." Mackenzie said

"I'm not going until the end of summer." I said

"What time are your parents and siblings going to get home?" Mackenzie asked

"Katie and Jayde have doctors appointments after school, then my mom has to pick up Leo from pre school and Daisy from day care so it will be after 6 pm when they get home. My dad will likely be at the Brew until at least 8 pm since he is doing interviews today." I said

"So we have 2 more hours to study." Mackenzie said

"Do you want to study in my bedroom?" I asked

"Better idea, we can study in the room above the garage." Mackenzie said

"What's wrong with my bedroom?" I asked

"Nothing I just want a new place to study." Mackenzie asked

"Do you mean a new place to study or make out?" I asked

"Studying usually leads to a make out." Mackenzie said

"We have to get serious because final exams start tomorrow morning." I said

It's only one class plus tomorrow is your 16th birthday so I say we do some early celebrating since we are the only ones in your house at the moment." Mackenzie said

"Maybe Mackenzie but I have my English exam tomorrow so I can't screw it up." I said

"You will do just fine if we cut studying short by an hour." Mackenzie said

"Fine Mackenzie but it's not like I can fail English again if I want my dad to give me a new bedroom." I said

"You won't fail Malcolm because you told me yourself that you didn't take english serious enough when you first started high school. Besides you already proved yourself when you took the class in summer school last year." Mackenzie said

"I know I just don't want to end up in summer school again." I said

The room above the garage was set up as my dad's office and also as a guest bedroom so there was a bed in the room. We decided to sit on the bed so we both had a place to sit since my dad only had one office chair. The studying lasted about an hour before it turned into making out.

"Are you sure we have enough time for this?" I asked

"You said your mom wouldn't be home until 6 pm and it's 450 pm." Mackenzie said

I don't know what it is about Mackenzie but she is the one girl for me. We started out as friends in middle school and then we fell in love once we got to high school. An hour later it was time to put our clothes back on before going downstairs and act like nothing romantic happened upstairs so my parents wouldn't know that we just had sex.

"I'm going to leave before your mom gets home." Mackenzie said

"No stay, we can cook dinner together and pretend like we didn't just sleep together." I said

We made Macaroni and Cheese out of the box since we were both hungry so we didn't want to spend a lot of time cooking. My mom walked in just as we were starting to cook dinner.

"Can you make an extra box for your younger siblings?" Aria asked me

"Why can't you do it since we only boiled enough water for one box?" I asked

"Either add water to the pot or get another one out from the pots and pans cupboard." Aria said

"I still have final exams to study for so I really don't have time to cook for anyone else but Mackenzie and I." I said

"If you don't cook dinner for your younger siblings then I will tell your dad what you and Mackenzie were up to instead of studying." Aria said

"How would you know if my girlfriend and I were doing anything other then studying?" I asked

"I can tell that this wasn't just a study date you and Mackenzie had while no one else was home." Aria said

"Don't tell my dad please." I asked

"If you can promise me that you to were being safe then I won't tell your dad." Aria said

"We are being careful because neither one of us wants a kid this young." I said

"I'm on birth control pills." Mackenzie said

"Good because your dad and I don't want anymore kids to take care of." Aria said

Mackenzie left to go home after dinner.

* * *

 ** _*Wednesday June 12th*_**

Mackenzie picked me up and we got to school 15 minutes before class started. We stayed in her car to talk for a few minutes.

"I think we need to break up." Mackenzie said

"What? Why?" I asked

"Maybe not break up but go on a break." Mackenzie said

"After yesterday I thought things were going great for us." I said

"I got an email last night and I got into this summer theater drama camp in LA. It starts next week Malcolm and runs through the entire summer" Mackenzie said

"We both have cell phones so we can text or face time each other all summer." I said

"That's not the point, I'm obviously going to be kissing other boys." Mackenzie said

"But if it's just acting with the other boys then I don't see why we can't be in a relationship all summer." I said

"I can't expect you to go all summer without kissing me and not being free to kiss other girls so that's why I think we need to either go on a break or break up." Mackenzie said

"I love you Mackenzie." I said

"I love you Malcolm but if we stay together then one of us is going to end up hurt by the time summer is over." Mackenzie said

"I guess we are over then. Did you even remember that today is my 16th birthday?" I asked

"Yes and I'm sorry that I had to tell you this on your birthday. This only has to be for the summer and then as soon as junior year starts we can go back to being together." Mackenzie said

"Goodbye Mackenzie." I said

"I can still drive you home from school and I will pick you up in the morning." Mackenzie said

"I will take the bus but thanks for offering." I said

"Malcolm I'm really sorry." Mackenzie said

I got out of Mackenzie's car and walked into Rosewood high so I could be just on time to take the final exam. I tried to take the exam to the best of my ability but I couldn't get Mackenzie off of my mind. I love her and I don't feel that we should have to break up because she was going to be at some theater camp in LA all summer.

After both exams for the day were done I walked out of school and got on the school bus to go home. I expected to be alone when I got home but instead my parents were both home.

"How did the exams go today?" My dad asked

"Fine." I said before walking upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

 ** _Mackenzie's POV_**

I suppose that I didn't have to break up with Malcolm but I did what I thought was best considering that I will be in LA all summer and he will be in Rosewood.

"I'm surprised you and Malcolm didn't have another study date after school." My mom said

"Why would we when I broke up with him this morning." I said

"I'm sorry but you don't have to go to this summer theater camp in LA if that's why you broke up with Malcolm." My mom said

"I want to go mom and I told Malcolm that we needed a break for the summer." I said

"So it's just a summer break between you and Malcolm because I have experienced that before and both times it lead to a break up." My mom said

"I don't know at this point but it's only fair since I might be kissing other boys that Malcolm can kiss other girls during the summer." I said

"You should at least stay friends with Malcolm over the summer." My mom said

"That might not be the best idea because I would miss him to much." I said

"You don't have to go to this theater camp in LA just because you got in." My mom said

"I finally got into something that i'm good at and I really want to go." I said

"I bet we can find you a theater camp in Rosewood or in another city near Philadelphia." My mom said

"Maybe but it wouldn't be for this summer and I don't really want to wait another year." I said

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

"Should we go talk to him?" Aria asked

"I will talk to him but not right this minute." I said

"Don't you think we should talk to Malcolm together?" Aria asked

"We can if you want but I can handle this by myself." I said

"If this has anything to do with Mackenzie then I also want to talk to Malcolm." Aria said

"Why you think they broke up or do you think this has to do with final exams?" I asked

"I don't know, They had a study and dinner date after school yesterday but nothing seemed to be wrong." Aria said

"What ever this is messes up my plans to take Malcolm to his drivers test that is supposed to start in 1 hour." I said

"You might have to postpone the drivers test if you can't talk him into going." Aria said

"We need Malcolm to start driving so he can help us more with Jayde, Katie, Leo, and Daisy. Plus I want him to take a summer class at Hollis college so he can earn college credit while still in high school." I said

"I'm sure Malcolm will get his drivers licence really soon but don't expect it to be today if he broke up with Mackenzie." Aria said

* * *

Aria and I walked upstairs to Malcolms room. His door was closed so we knocked on the door.

"I'm busy studying." Malcolm said

"Can we talk?" I asked

"Yes." Malcolm said

Aria and I opened the door and walked into the room.

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Not really." Malcolm said

"Is this about Mackenzie?" Aria asked

"She broke up with me this morning." Malcolm said

"I'm sorry." I said

"She had a really stupid reason to break up with me." Malcolm said

"Remember Malcolm you can talk to us or if you just want to talk to your dad then I understand." Aria said

"Mackenzie got into a theater camp and she is going to be in LA all summer. She told me the break or break up, I really don't know is because she is going to be kissing other boys. Even though it would be acting for her she wants me to be free to kiss other girls." Malcolm said

"You really should talk to Mackenzie before she leaves Rosewood for the summer." I said

"Why?" Malcolm asked

"If this is just a break between you and Mackenzie then you need to make some rules about what is allowed with someone else and what isn't." Aria said

"You need to make it clear to her that kissing is kissing but if this is a break between you and her then it shouldn't be anything more then just kissing." I said

"At least Mackenzie remembered it was my birthday but she should have just waited until tomorrow to break up with me so she didn't have to tell me on my birthday." Malcolm said

"Are you still up to taking your drivers test or do you want me to reschedule it for another day?" I asked

"Can I wait until my final exams are over and then take the drivers test this weekend?" Malcolm asked

"Aria can take you Friday afternoon or I can take you Saturday morning." I said

"I can't do Friday afternoon because all the kids have a 1/2 day of school." Aria said

"Saturday morning is good for me." I said

* * *

 _ ***A few days later***_

Malcolm took his drivers test this morning and passed so now we are getting his drivers licence.

"Do you have any plans tonight or can we go out to dinner as a family?" I asked

"I open for dinner as long as we can be done early because I am going to a friends house at 8 pm." Malcolm said

For the summer Malcolm decided to work at the Brew and I gave him a raise from what he got payed last summer. Aria and I also gave Malcolm the room above the garage so now he has a new bedroom. We let Jayde and Katie pick out a paint color because we decided that they could share Malcolms old bedroom since it is a little bigger then the one they currently share. Leo stayed in his bedroom and we changed the girls old shared bedroom into a nursery for Daisy.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be July. It will be an Haleb chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a private message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	111. Haleb meets Kayla and Abigail

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2024 for this story_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

 ** _*Friday July 19th*_**

Running late for work was not usually me but today I overslept the alarm and was late for work. I tried to make coffee just as I was getting ready to leave but the coffee maker broke so now I have to buy it. Thankfully there is a Starbucks in the same building I work in. It's 9 am and i'm just leaving the house but I was supposed to be at work by now. Right now I'm an assistant manager at apple in Philadelphia but I am trying to get the manager promotion either in Philadelphia or a nearby city so Han and I don't have to move again. Being late is not good for wanting to get promoted and I have to interview a potential new employee for Apple at 10 am.

It normally takes me 45 minutes to get to work from home in morning traffic but this morning I got to work in 30 minutes. Since I had 30 minutes to spare before the 10 am interview I had enough time to get coffee. I waited in a short line and finally was able to have my morning coffee. As I was walking out of the Starbucks the girl walking into Starbucks bumped into me and my coffee spilled all over her shirt.

"I'm so sorry." I said

"You have to got be kidding me, I have an interview for apple in 20 minutes." She said

"Again I am really sorry." I said

"How am I supposed to interview for a job when my shirt is ruined?" She asked

"Wait, is your name Kayla Fleming?" I asked

"How did you know?" Kayla asked

"I'm the person you are interviewing with?" I said

"This is awkward." Kayla said

"It doesn't have to be, Why don't I just buy you something to drink and then I can walk you up to my office." I said

I bought Kayla a Cupcake Frappuccino and we walked upstairs to my office.

"At least my resume was in a zip block bag so it didn't get ruined as well." Kayla said

"It shows on your resume that all your work experience is in LA, why did you apply for a job in Philadelphia?" I asked

"I decided to move from the west coast to the east coast but I would need to have a new job so I could support myself and old daughter who will turn 8 in November." Kayla said

"So if you are 26 right now Kayla then you had a kid at 18, who will take care of her when you are at work?" I asked

"I will find somebody to babysit so she isn't alone at such a young age?" Kayla said

"I don't know if I trust that answer you just gave me Kayla." I said

"Why it's the truth." Kayla said

"What about the address because I know for a fact that you listed an address that isn't your address." I said

"How would you know that?" Kayla asked

"Well it just so happens that the address you listed is my dads house, I know for a fact that my dad isn't keeping any secrets from me." I said

"Let me explain." Kayla said

"If you want this job I need the truth, no lies and not even a small lie." I said

"I have been looking for my dad ever since I was old enough to talk and I think I found him. The reason i'm leaving LA is because I wanted to meet him and I want him to get to know his granddaughter. I listed this address as my home address because I'm pretty sure that this is were my father lives." Kayla said

"If this is true then we are half siblings." I said

"If this is true then we are brother and sister." Kayla said

"I'm going to need to talk to my dad because I'm unsure if I trust you right now Kayla." I said

"What about my interview or did I completely screw that up?" Kayla asked

"It looks like you have previous job experience in sales and customer service in LA so I will pass this resume on to my boss as well as put in a good recommendation." I said

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you Caleb." Kayla said

"It was nice meeting you Kayla. I just want to let you know that if you do get this job then I would be your boss." I said

"You may not believe me right now but I really think that we are brother and sister." Kayla said

"Half brother and sister because I'm sure we don't have the same mom." I said

* * *

After Kayla left my office I checked my emails and then decided to call Hanna.

 _"Hello." Hanna said_

"Is there anyway you can meet me for lunch in Philadelphia today?" I asked

 _"I think Mona might have to leave early today so I'm not sure." Hanna said_

"If not then I understand but something happened and I really don't want to wait until tonight to tell you." I said

 _"Good or bad?"Hanna asked_

"It depends on how you look at it, it might be good for you but I don't know how I feel about it yet." I said

15 minutes later Hanna texted me saying she could meet for lunch today. We decided to meet at Subway since neither one of us had much time for lunch.

"Did you get the promotion to manager?" Hanna asked

"No, this has to do with work but I didn't get a promotion yet." I said

"Are you moving offices again because you didn't seem to happy about the news?" Hanna asked

"I had to give the first interview today for the sales/customer service position." I said

"How did that go?" Hanna asked

"Her name is Kayla and she is a year younger then you." I said

"What is wrong with that?" Hanna asked

"Kayla does have the job experience but -" I said before my cell phone started ringing

I quickly ignored the call not wanting to talk to my dad at the moment.

"But what Caleb?" Hanna asked

Before I could answer Hanna's cell phone rang.

"It's your dad." Hanna said

"Call him back later." I said

"Why Caleb? I'm sure he just wants to know what to bring for Deylia's birthday party on Sunday." Hanna said

Hanna answered her cell phone just before it went to voicemail.

She told my dad to bring ice and also asked him to pick up the birthday cake that we ordered from the grocery store.

"My dad called me before he called you and I ignored him for a reason Hanna." I said

"Why are you mad at your dad all of the sudden?" Hanna asked

"Because Kayla is looking for her dad and she thinks my dad is also her dad." I said

"Did you ever think for a moment that maybe your dad has no idea that he might have another kid?" Hanna asked

"You could be right but Kayla is only 2 years younger then me so that means my dad cheated on my mom years before they got divorced." I said

"I hate to cut this lunch short but I really got to go because Mona is waiting for me to get back so she can leave. She has to pick Mike up from the airport and Mona can't leave the store until I get back." Hanna said

* * *

 _ **Hanna's POV**_

I left Subway and drove back to work. Normally when we meet for lunch Caleb and I usually meet halfway between Rosewood and Philadelphia but this time I was in Philadelphia so I had a farther drive back to the clothing store.

"Leaving subway in Philadelphia, should be back within 45 minutes." I texted Mona

 _"No rush Han, I texted Aria and asked her to pick up Mike from the airport because you would have made me late." Mona texted back_

"Sorry Mona but Caleb had to tell me something important that he couldn't tell me over the phone." I replied to Mona

I got back to the clothing store and Mona seemed mad at me.

"What was so important that Caleb couldn't wait until tonight to tell you?" Mona asked

"Caleb probably doesn't want me telling you but he thinks he might have a half sister that he didn't know about until today." I said

"So how is that a big deal if Caleb has a half sister?" Mona asked

"One Caleb is in shock and two it means that his dad cheated on his mom years before their marriage fell apart." I said

"That is not my problem. Mike and I are tired of having a long distance marriage but we stay together for Madison." Mona said

"Maybe you should consider moving to LA if Mike doesn't want to move back to Rosewood." I said

"Would you be able to run this store without me because I got offered a full time job teaching dance at Rosewood high and I'm considering it if I stay in Rosewood?" Mona asked

"Honestly probably not but I would just ask Aria to take over your job." I said

"I bet she is to busy working with Ezra at the Brew." Mona said

"Maybe but I'm sure she would be glad to help her best friend out." I said

"Considering we are sister in laws Aria and I are not that close." Mona said

"I thought you and Aria were pretty close sister in laws like best friends." I said

"We were when Mike still lived in Rosewood." Mona said

"Well you two need to get together more often or I just need to include you more when we have girls nights." I said

"I don't want to feel like the replacement Spencer because that's how I felt the first time we had a girls night after Spencer moved to Chicago." Mona said

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked

"I wanted to but I also knew that was the reason why you have had other girls nights with your best friends and didn't invite me." Mona said

"I'm sorry Mona but I can't always invite you if I'm not the one making the plans." I said

"Thanks for always sticking by me and including me when you can." Mona said

"Aria just sent me a video of Mike and Madison." I said and showed it to Mona.

"I'm going to miss Madison but I'm glad that Mike gets to spend the rest of the summer with her in LA." Mona said

"How long is Mike in Rosewood for?" I asked

"Just until Monday so Aria and Ezra are having a birthday dinner for Jayde tonight even though her birthday isn't until the end of next week." Mona said

"Mona if you want to leave the store early so you can see Mike I really don't mind." I said

"In that case I will see you Monday." Mona said

"Wait Mona what about tomorrow?" I asked but Mona was already out the door.

* * *

 ** _Mike's POV_**

While I was waiting for Mona to get home from work Madison and I went to the grocery store. Aria and Jayde were with us because she was picking up a birthday cake for Jayde so we went to the grocery store together.

"Can you keep an eye on Jayde for a moment while I go get the cake from the bakery?" Aria asked

"Yes and I can even check out with the groceries if you want." I said

"I really don't want you paying for my groceries so thanks but no thanks." Aria said

"Why don't you just pay me back?" I said

"Sure." Aria said

I checked out but I did 2 separate orders so Aria could pay me back for her groceries. I was waiting for Aria inside the store near the entrance/exit doors. A young lady around my aged stopped her cart next to me and was checking her grocery bill over to make sure that she was charged correctly for her items. She had a kid that looked to be about a year or two younger then Jayde.

"Abby stay with mommy?" She said

"It's ok, I think your daughter and Jayde are just trying to play." I said

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" She asked

"Well I'm working in LA so I am just in Rosewood visiting family but I did used to live in Rosewood so maybe we went to high school together or something." I said

"I live in LA but am moving to Rosewood once I find a job close to here. Did you tour UCLA about 8 and a half years ago because I think we were on the same tour?" She asked

"Yes, I went to LA for the UCLA campus tour during February break in my junior year of high school at Rosewood high." I said

"I knew it and did you go to a college party at UCLA the night of the tour?" She asked

"Yes and by the way my name is Mike. This is my 4 year old daughter Madison, she turns 5 years old in 3 months and my 8 year old niece Jayde whose 9th birthday is next week ." I said

"My name is Kayla and this is my 7 year old daughter Abigail but I call her Abby, She turns 8 in November." Kayla said

"Is she mine?" I asked

"You are the only guy I ever slept with and I got pregnant at the UCLA party so yes." I said

Right at that moment I saw Aria walking over and by the look on her face I could tell that she heard that I was the father of kid that wasn't Mona's.

"Hi, I am Mikes sister Aria, Jayde is my daughter." Aria said

"I don't mean to cause any trouble but I do want my daughter to know her father and have a good relationship with him because I didn't find out who my father was until recently." Kayla said

"I understand because I made the mistake of not telling Jaydes father about her until she was 5 and I have regretted that choice ever since he found out." Aria said

"I would have told Mike sooner if I could have but we just hooked up at a party when we toured UCLA at the same time." Kayla said

"I don't need to know the details of that night but you are welcome to come over to my house tonight since we are celebrating Jayde's birthday." Aria said

"Aria, I can't have Mona finding out about this." I said

"Well she is going to eventually find out that you have a daughter that isn't hers and from my experience the sooner you tell her the better." Aria said

"Mona and I are already fighting because of our long distance marriage. 2 months ago I asked Mona if I could have Madison in LA for the summer and we have been fighting about it ever since. I had even bought Madison a plane ticket for when I went back to LA after memorial day weekend but Mona wouldn't let me take her. She finally told me 4 days ago that I could have Madison for the rest of the summer." I said

"You have 2 kids now Mike and you have to do what's fair for both of them." Kayla said

"Can you just give me some time Kayla, I promise that I will tell Mona but it's not going to be tonight?" I asked

* * *

 _ **Mona's POV**_

I couldn't wait to see Madison and Mike when I got home. I pulled into the driveway but walked into an empty house and found a note instead.

"Went to grocery store with Aria - Mike" the note said

I texted Mike to let him know I was home.

"Just got home from work" I texted

 _"'Just leaving the grocery store, see you soon." Mike replied back a few minutes later_

When Mike got home I helped him unload the groceries.

"You didn't have to go grocery shopping after your long flight?" I said

"Mona, the fridge was nearly empty." Mike said

"I was planning on going grocery shopping tomorrow." I said

"I found the grocery list you had written out so now you don't have to go to the store tomorrow." Mike said

"Thank you Mike because now we can do something fun with Madison tomorrow since the grocery shopping is done." I said

"Aria wants us over at her and Ezra's house as soon as we are ready." Mike said

"So like in 15 minutes?" I asked

"If you are ready because Aria doesn't know what time Ezra is going to leave work so she wants us to help set up Jayde's party." Mike said

We drove over to Aria's house. Mike helped Aria set up some tables in the basement. One is for gifts and the other one is for eating.

"Mona do you want to come with me to pick up the pizza and salad?" Aria asked

"Yes." I said

"Ok then Mike you are in charge of the kids until Ezra and Malcolm get home." Aria said

I got in the car with Aria to go pick up the food. On the drive back from picking up the pizza Aria and I had a conversation.

"I heard you and my brother are fighting." Aria said

"I still love Mike and I'm pretty sure he loves me but the distance is causing us to fight. I'm at the point where I am considering a move to LA with Madison if Mike doesn't move back to Rosewood." I said

"Do you not trust my brother to take good care of Madison?" Aria asked

"Why would you think that?" I asked

"Mike told me that he asked you if he could have Madison in LA for the summer and you said no." Aria said

"I know Mike will take good care of Madison but I also wanted to be with Madison during the summer." I said

"I get that but Mike is my brother and no matter what happens between you two he deserves to be in his daughters life." Aria said

"I never said Mike and I were splitting up." I said

We pulled up in the driveway but we both stayed in the car to finish our conversation.

"Mike doesn't want me telling you this but I have to because I can't let him keep a big secret from you for as long as I didn't tell Ezra about Jayde." Aria said

"Is he cheating on me?" I asked

"No but Caleb has a half sister who has a 7 year old daughter and Mike is the father." Aria said

"What no that can't be possible?" I asked

"To be nice I invited both Kayla and Abigail to Jayde's birthday dinner so if you are going to fight with Mike do it later after you leave my house." Aria said

I didn't listen to Aria and went right inside her house to have a talk with Mike.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" I asked

"Who is her?" Mike asked

"I think you know." I said

"No I really don't know Mona." Mike said

"Let me give you and hint, her name starts with a K and her daughters name who is apparently also your daughters name starts with an A." I yelled

At this point Aria was now in the same room.

"I can't believe you told Mona." Mike yelled at his sister

"I had to Mike after Mona said she was thinking about moving to LA." Aria said

"When did you cheat on me?" I asked

"If I remember correctly you and I were on a break when I slept with Kayla. You were in your freshman year of college and I was still a junior in high school. Aria and I went to LA during my February break so I could tour UCLA. I met Kayla at a party and things just happened." Mike said

"I don't care that we were on a break because you still should have told me when we got back together that summer." Mona yelled

"If I had known that Kayla was pregnant from that night then I would have told you but I didn't and we were on a break at the time so I didn't think to tell you." I said

I left the party and drove home. I packed some clothes, my laptop plus some other things I needed and then put both the stuff in my car. I drove back to the Aria and Ezra's house. By now everyone was here including Spencer, Toby, and the kids who flew back to Rosewood for the weekend.

"Hanna can I borrow your car keys for a minute?" I asked

"Caleb drove so he has the keys but why do you need them?" Hanna asked

"I just need to put something in your car if it's ok that I stay with you and Caleb for a few days." I said

"Of course it's ok but you better tell me why when we get back to my house." Hanna said

Hanna went to ask Caleb for the car keys. Once she had the keys we walked outside to her car so I could move my suitcase and bag from my car to her car. I didn't tell Mike until the end of Jayde's birthday party.

"I'm sorry Mike but I decided that I will stay with Hanna and Caleb while you are in Rosewood. I just can't be at our house right now with you and I don't want to make you stay at a hotel for a few days." I said

"Are you taking Madison with you?" Mike asked

"You can have Madison at our house and you can still take her back to LA with you for the rest of the summer like I said you could." I said

"Thank you Mona because Madison needs her dad just as much as she needs her mom." Mike said

* * *

 ** _*Sunday July 21st_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Mona is still staying with Caleb and I but she is going back to her house since Mike is going back to LA with Madison tomorrow afternoon. Caleb and I are having a lunchtime birthday party for Deylia since Spencer, Toby, and their kids fly back to Chicago around dinner time tonight.

"Are you going to your moms since Mike and Madison are coming here at noon?" I asked

"No I want to see Madison before she goes with Mike to LA and I probably should talk to Mike as well." Mona said

All my friends and their kids were over for Deylia's birthday. My mom and Caleb's dad are also here but Caleb has been acting weird around his dad ever since he got to our house. Kayla and Abigail are here so it's probably not the best time for Caleb to confront his dad.

"Why is Caleb not talking to me?" Mr. Rivers asked me

"He knows about Kayla and Abigail." I said

"I don't know who you are talking about." Mr. Rivers said

"Kayla has been looking for her father for years and she thinks it's you so you better talk to her. Abigail is Kayla's daughter that she had when she was 18 years old." I said

"I wouldn't take her word for it because I'm not sure if it's the truth or not." Mr. Rivers said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_** ** _Kayla and her daughter Abigail are characters from another story "University Life" . They will be in this story but I am making some changes with their characters in this story meaning Abigail's father is not the same._**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be August. It will be a Spoby chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a private message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


	112. Rochelle Cavanaugh 8th Birthday

**_A/N - I am currently in the year 2024 for this story_**

 ** _*Friday August 9th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I woke up at 5 am even though I took the day off work today so I could have slept in. Spencer was still sleeping so I quietly got up from the bed and walked out into the hallway so I could check on the kids. I walked into the bedrooms for a moment to see each kid sleeping. Something about seeing our daughters and son sleeping made me smile. They rarely wake Spencer or myself up in the middle of the night so I feel the need to check on them when I wake up in the morning. Spencer and I decided that since the 2nd floor only had 3 bedrooms that Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Rosie would share 1 room while JT had his own room. This house has 2 bedrooms in the basement so once the kids are a few years older they can each have their own room. Currently we use the 2 basement bedrooms as guest bedrooms. The 1st floor has a room that can either be an office or a bedroom so right now it's my home office and Spencer also uses the room to study her law school work. After making sure all the kids were still asleep I walked back into my shared bedroom with Spencer then walked into our bathroom so I could take a shower. After my shower, I was getting dressed in the bedroom when Spencer woke up.

"Are you going to see Chloe after work today?" Spencer asked

"I have the day off Spence so I can pick my dad up at the airport in 2 hours." I said

"Oh right, I love it that you always try to get the day off when it's one of our kids birthdays." Spencer said

"I want to go see Chloe today if I can. I feel really bad because her mom has only seen her 2 times outside of court since I had to arrest Chloe." I said

"How many times have you visited with Chloe in the last 2 months?" Spencer asked

"I try to see her at the end of every shift even just for 5 minutes." I said

"I forgot to tell you but I signed up to be a volunteer chaperone for todays YMCA summer camp field trip to the water park so I could watch Rochelle and JT on the field trip." Spencer said

"You did exactly what I would have done, been the protective parent and kept an eye on the kids." I said

"They have plenty of chaperones but I didn't exactly want our 7 year old son and 8 year old daughter at the water park without one of us." Spencer said

"What time does your parents flight get into the airport?" I asked

"4 pm but they are renting a car so we don't have to pick them up at the airport." Spencer said

Spencer and I lived 15 minutes from the airport by car or 30 minutes by Chicago's subway. We are also 15 minutes by car or 30 minutes by Chicago's subway away from Wrigley Field where the Chicago Cubs play baseball.

An hour later I was leaving to pick my dad up at the airport. I had Elizabeth and Rosie with me because Spencer had to leave with Rochelle and JT in about 30 minutes for the field trip. My dads flight was on time so I didn't have to wait long for him.

"Where is the birthday girl?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"Rochelle is on a field trip at the water park. JT and her have been going to YMCA day camp most of the summer so Spencer only had to take care of 2 kids while I'm at work. Spencer decided to chaperone the field trip." I said

"Do you want to go out to lunch or not since we are going to for Rochelles birthday tonight?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"I would rather just eat at home because I think it's a little unfair to only have 2 of the 4 kids out to lunch." I said

"How could you afford this house?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"Spencer and I are lucky that the Chicago police department is paying for half of the monthly mortgage because other wise we couldn't live in a house like this. Spencer and I would have been good in an apartment but with the kids we need the space." I said

* * *

We got home from the airport and my dad was hungry so I started to make grilled cheese for lunch.

"Spencer and I eat mostly foods that the kids will eat so I hope grilled cheese is ok with you." I said

"A grilled cheese sounds good. I understand because your mom and I used to do that with you except on the weekends we would make a separate meal for us." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Spencer and I just don't have the extra time to cook unless we are both home at the same time so one of us can entertain the kids." I said

"How is work going?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"Good but the case with Chloe has been stressful. I hate to see her go to jail for something that was a tragic accident. I know she loved Chase and didn't plan to hurt him." I said

"Doesn't matter if it was only an accident, Chase didn't live and Chloe caused the accident because she was texting." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I get that but you don't know Chloe like I do." I said

"I think you are getting a little to close to this girl and you really should back off the case." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Why?" I asked

"If she does get a jail sentence once the trial is over then you will no longer be able to see her since she won't be at the police station anymore." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Well final sentencing is at the end of the month so hopefully I will be able to find a way to get the charges dropped." I said

"I have seen these cases on the news before and never have I heard of the charges getting dropped if someone caused an accident that cost someone else's life." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I may have only known Chloe for a little less then 3 months but she means something special to me and I'm not talking romance wise. It just feels like Chloe is something I have been missing for the last 18 years." I said

"Still I would back off the case before you get fired from your job Toby." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"That isn't going to happen." I said

My cell phone rang so I walked away to take the call.

"Hi Spencer." I said

 _"I think I'm going to leave the water park early with the kids because JT is tired and Rochelle got a sunburn." Spencer said_

"Do you need me to come pick you and the kids up?" I asked

 _"No, I drove separately from everyone else on this field trip." Spencer said_

"That was a smart idea." I said

 _"I did that just in case you wanted me to come home early. Also because there is a 50 percent chance of thunderstorms for the rest of the day and night." Spencer said_

"If I'm not home when you get here then you know where I am at." I said

 _"Visiting Chloe." Spencer said_

"While I was waiting for my dad at the airport Chloe used her one free call for the day and called me. She said that she really needed to see me today because she had something urgent to tell me. I just have to tell my dad something that isn't exactly the truth so he can watch Elizabeth and Rosie until you get home." I said

 _"Just tell him that you forgot about an important work meeting and it's important that you are at the meeting." Spencer said_

"Smart idea since I'm technically going to be at the station anyway." I said

 _"I love you." Spencer said_

"I love you Spence, See you later." I said before hanging up the phone.

I went with what Spencer said and told my dad that I forgot about a scheduled meeting at work that was important to be at.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to see me." Chloe said

"I was surprised you called me this morning." I said

"I might be pregnant and I'm scared. I haven't been feeling well for a few days and I can't remember the last time I had my period." Chloe said

"Why are you telling me this and not your mom?" I asked

"I trust you and knowing my mom she is going to make me get rid of it since I can't raise him or her in jail. My mom never knew that Chase and I were having sex. I told Chase I was on the pill but I really wasn't because I couldn't get the pill without my mom knowing." Chloe said

"I don't know how I can help you without telling your mom." I said

"If I really am pregnant then I need you to adopt this baby once he or she is born." Chloe said

"Chloe, my wife and I already have 4 kids 8 years and under. I can talk to my wife and see if she is willing to help but with her being in Law School I don't know if a 5th kid is possible for us." I said

"I'm sorry but this is the only way to save this baby, he or she shouldn't have to suffer because of me." Chloe said

"What about your dad or Chase's parents?" I asked

"Chase's parents won't talk to me and I have no clue who my dad is." Chloe said

"I can help you find out who your dad is if you want me to." I said

"I wish but it's to late. If I haven't found him by now then I'm never going to find him." Chloe said

"I promise you it's not to late to try and find your dad. I'm not saying you will have any luck but I'm willing to help." I said

"All I know is that he was sending my mom child support checks until the day I turned 18 meaning he knows who I am but hasn't cared enough to meet me." Chloe said

"Your dad must care somewhat if he was sending your mom checks to help support her raise you." I said

"How do you know my mom didn't go to court and force my dad to give her money?" Chloe asked

"I don't know but you should have some faith that your dad is a good person and for whatever reason he hasn't been in your life isn't your fault." I said

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I got home and Toby was still visiting Chloe.

"Thank you for watching Elizabeth and Rosie this afternoon." I said to Toby's dad

I handed Toby's dad $10 because I felt bad that he was visiting us and we asked him to watch 2 of our kids.

"Thank you but I don't need money in order to watch my grand kids." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Just keep it. You can use the money to buy a little something extra for Rochelle's birthday." I said

Toby's dad was checking and replying to work emails on his laptop. I went upstairs to take a shower before Toby got home. I was halfway up the stairs I noticed something had fallen out and landed on the stairs. I picked it up and it was a checkbook but the handwriting wasn't Toby or myself. I was going to give it back to Toby's dad with out looking at it but a note sticking out of the checkbook caught my attention.

 **Chloe Hale**

 **Write monthly $1,500 check to Nora Hale for Chloe until she turns 18**

 **note that $500 each month has to go in a college fund for Chloe**

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I sent a text message to Toby.

"What is Chloe's last name?" I asked

 _"Hale" Toby replied back_

"Toby, there is something you need to know but I can't tell you over the phone." I texted to Toby

 _"I'm helping Chloe with something but I will be back home as soon as I can." Toby replied_

I took a shower and went back downstairs but I couldn't stop thinking about the note I saw. I looked up the address on the note. Chloe's mom lives in the south side of Chicago so it would take me at least 45 minutes to get to the Address. I thought about going outside to make a phone call but instead I told Toby's dad that I was going to the grocery store and left the house. I drove by the address and then pulled over at a park about a 1/2 mile from the apartment building. Toby would be be angry with me for just showing up at someones door. I ended up calling the phone number listed under the address on the note. I explained why I was calling and she agreed to meet with me at the park I was at.

"Hi, my name is Nora Hale." She said

"Hi Nora, I'm Spencer Hastings and my husbands name is Toby Cavanaugh. I found this note and I want you to confirm that his dad is Chloe Hale's dad." I said

"Yes he is her father, your father in law and myself made an agreement just before Chloe was born in order to not get the court involved." Nora said

"Did the agreement also include not telling Toby he has a sister?" I asked

"I left that up to Chloe and Toby's dad. I know Toby's dad was married at the time Chloe was born so I assume that he didn't want to mess up his marriage." Nora said

"Toby lost his mom about 14 years ago when he was 14 years old. I never thought of Toby's father as a bad person. I mean he isn't the best father he could be to Toby but he is in many ways better then my father." I said

"There isn't much more I can tell you other then without the money that Mr. Cavanaugh sent me I wouldn't have been able to afford raising Chloe." Nora said

"Did you save the $500 a month for Chloe's college fund like Mr. Cavanaugh wanted?" I asked

"Yes, Some months I had to use part of the $500 but I put the money back the next month." Nora said

"Good to know, I really should be headed back home now before it gets to late?" I said

"Do you live in Chicago?" Nora asked

"Yes but on the north west side of the city so it's a little bit of a drive." I said

"You could have just called me and I would have meet you half way." Nora said

* * *

I drove back home and Toby was already home.

"Where were you?" Toby asked

"I went to a law school friends house to talk about the classes we both have together." I lied

"Your parents called me to let us know their plane got delayed and they didn't us to wait for them for dinner since it's probably going to be around 8 pm when they get here." Toby said

"I saw the text from my mom but I couldn't answer the phone when my dad called me." I said

"Should we still go out to eat or just carry out a pizza?" Toby asked

"Pizza and we can go out tomorrow night since the baseball game isn't until Sunday afternoon." I said

"Can you come with me to pick up the pizza?" Toby asked

"Toby, are you sure that your dad won't mind watching the kids again?" I asked

"It's fine and I will even pay him if he wants me to." Toby said

"I gave your dad $10 earlier and he didn't want the money until I told him to buy Rochelle another birthday gift with that $10." I said

* * *

Toby and I left for the pizza place. Toby parked the car before we got to the pizza place because he wanted to talk.

"We need to talk." Toby said

"About what?" I said even though I have a feeling this is about Chloe.

"Would you consider raising a 5th kid?" Toby asked

"No way am I having another baby. I can't just drop out of law school because you want to have another baby." I said

"I found out Today that Chloe is pregnant and she needs us to raise her baby." Toby said

"I don't really want to raise another kid but considering things I feel like we need to." I said

"Considering what Spence?" Toby asked

"I don't know how to say this but your dad has been keeping a secret from you." I said and showed Toby the note

"So my dad wanted me to stop working on Chloe's case so I wouldn't find out about this." Toby said

"You know Toby this means if Chloe is your half sister then her baby is out niece or nephew." I said

"I'm getting Chloe out of jail no matter what I have to do." Toby said

"How, what if you get fired?" I asked

"This isn't about my job Spence, it's about my pregnant sister." Toby said

"Just be careful Toby because loosing your job is going to hurt us not help us." I said

"Chloe needs me and her baby needs me. Spence, getting Chloe out of jail means we don't have to raise her baby. I mean we can help her but at the end of the day it will be Chloe caring for the baby." Toby said

"We should get that pizza because my parents are going to be at our house any minute." I said

"What about Chloe's mom, shouldn't we call her and set up a time to talk?" Toby asked

"I already met her and we talked." I said

"Wait a minute so you weren't with a law school friend earlier?" Toby asked

"I didn't mean to lie but I couldn't tell you what I had found out with the kids around." I said

"I understand that Spence but you shouldn't have gone without me." Toby said

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Spencer telling me that Chloe is my half sister isn't exactly that surprising because I already felt like I had a family connection to her. We picked up the pizza and drove back home. By this time Spencers parents had gotten to our house.

"What took so long to pick up a pizza?" My dad asked

"What took you so long to tell me that you had another kid and I had a sister?" I asked in an angry tone.

"How did you find out?" My dad asked

"Spencer found this and she told me." I said

The rest of the weekend went better then today. Saturday night we went out to dinner for Rochelle's birthday. 5 adults and 4 kids so that dinner had plenty of interesting conversations. Sunday afternoon we went to a Chicago Cubs game. Monday after noon both my dad and Spencers parents went back to Rosewood. I didn't mind them visiting but I am now glad to have Spencer and I with the kids.

* * *

 ***A few weeks later***

Chloe is out of jail and staying with us because she didn't want to live with her mom. She still has to go to court and now so do I since I have been on a suspension for the last 2 weeks. Spencer is mad at me for going to work and letting Chloe come home with me after my shift was over. I didn't intentionally break Chloe out of jail but it was really the only way to get her out. Chloe's pregnancy is starting to show now that she is nearing the 4 month mark and can soon find out if she is having a boy or girl.

Normally I would have talked to my dad at least once each week but I haven't talked to my dad since he went home to Rosewood nearly 3 weeks ago.

"You should have asked your dad to come support you and Chloe." Spencer said

"If Chloe wanted him here she would have told me." I said

"Toby, you are going to have to forgive your dad eventually." Spencer said

"I can't right now." I said

"Well if not for you then do it for Chloe. Don't you feel bad that for 18 years Chloe didn't know her father? Spencer said

"I do feel bad Spence but Chloe has his number and she is free to call him no matter if we are talking or not." I said

"My parents are helping you and Chloe with the legal trouble so what should we do to thank them?" I asked

"Lets just see what happens in court." I said

"I still say you should have just let a lawyer and judge help Chloe instead of dragging yourself into this mess. If Jason went to jail for something I wouldn't have broken him out or asked you to help me." Spencer said

"Spence, I did what I had to do for Chloe." I said

"Would you have done the same thing if Chloe wasn't pregnant?" Spencer asked

"Chloe is my sister so yes I will always do whatever it is I need to do in order to protect her." I said

"I love you but you really shouldn't be breaking anybody out of jail including myself or a friend." Spencer said

"You did nothing wrong that time and Aria was acting in self defense." I said

"I get it but what are we going to do if you can't keep your job?" Spencer asked

"I guess we pack up and move back to Rosewood." I said

"Toby, I'm in law school so I can't move back until the end of this year because the fall semester is about to start at Northwestern and I wouldn't be able to go back to U Penn until January." Spencer said

* * *

Court went well for Chloe because Chase's parents said the accident wasn't Chloe's fault and her charges were dropped. For me I ended up having the suspension turn into not being able to go back as a Chicago PD officer. I did loose my job meaning Spencer and I are going to talk and figure a new plan out. I think we can manage staying in Chicago for the rest of the year but then it looks like we are moving back to Rosewood.

"I really don't want the kids to have half a school year in Chicago and the other half in Rosewood again like they did last school year." I said

"I know Toby but I have to stay in Chicago for the rest of the year since the fall semester at Northwestern is paid for." Spencer said

"What if you stay and I move back with the kids so I can start looking for another job?" I asked

"Where would you live because we rented our Rosewood house for a year and it hasn't been a year yet?" Spencer asked

"I figure Chloe would move in with my dad since she is talking to him and I'm not. The kids and I could manage with your parents guest house barn for a few months." I said

"I think you should stay in Chicago with me, who knows maybe you will find another job." Toby said

"Maybe but I don't think I would be hired as a police officer somewhere near but outside the city of Chicago." I said

"You never know because I know you are great with the job unless you do things like let people go from jail before they are released." Spencer said

"Spence, there is no way I'm going to be able to use Chicago PD as a reference." I said

"What about Rosewood PD?" Spencer asked

" I heard Tanner wasn't in charge of Rosewood PD anymore." I said

"Well then maybe you can get your job at Rosewood PD back." Spencer said

"Maybe or I may just have to work for my dad again but this time full time." I said

"You could always go back to school, finish your business degree and own your own business someday." Spencer said

"The only way I would be able to do that is if you dropped out of law school and got a full time job. I wouldn't allow you to drop out of law school Spence so that's not going to happen." I said

"I love you for making sure I don't give up on my dreams." Spencer said

"I love you for being you plus raising Rochelle, JT, Elizabeth, and Rosie with me." I said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be September. It will be a Mike and Mona chapter Plus maybe some Haleb and/or Ezria_**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Reviewing would be great as well._**

 ** _If you have any questions about this story just ask in the reviews or in a private message._**

 ** _Sorry for taking longer to update this story and some of my other stories as well._**


End file.
